


Extraordinary Destiny

by bookishworm



Series: Destiny Believes in Us [4]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, In Love, Innuendo, Intimacy, Love, Marital Relations, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Perfect, Post-Wedding, Romantic Fluff, Shirbert, So Married, Suggestive Themes, Sweet, Teasing, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, pregnancy loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 285,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishworm/pseuds/bookishworm
Summary: She felt the warmth of his breath on her mouth, sending her senses into a frenzy of emotions. The butterflies, the excitement and electricity all suddenly became real. She had woken up and was assured she wasn’t dreaming at all. For how can someone kiss her the way he just did with such love and not feel it.*This part focuses on a married Anne and Gilbert giving us an insight and glimpse into fragments of their marriage.Moments (PART 4 COMPLETE)Anne and Gilbert’s WeddingShirbert Wedding SpeechesAnne and Gilbert's wedding night/honeymoonMarried and domestic in TorontoGirls night out with Anne, Diana and RubyShirbert Date NightDate night gone wrongGilbert in turmoilAnne in turmoilThey discuss their futureMaking up and Christine appearsPEI Visit and an AnniversaryShirbert in ParisBig decisions in ParisHeartbreak in ParisHealing in ParisA Visit to ScotlandWho’s having a babyShirbert and kidsFamily and a conflict of dutiesFamily TimeLove in letters and telegramsConclusion and Epilogue
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: Destiny Believes in Us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725733
Comments: 375
Kudos: 438





	1. The Blythes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a happy, fluffy, chapter. Maybe a bit cliché but weddings are aren’t they?
> 
> The chapters in in Part 4 will be shorter than the ones in Part 3.
> 
> If you would like to read about their engagement prior to reading this chapter please read Part 3 Chapter 13 of the series first.

The house was peaceful and serene. Its residents were already tucked away in bed, earlier than normal in preparation for a momentous event the next day. But as usual, the man with curly brown hair and hazel eyes defied slumber once again. Gilbert just couldn’t sleep. It wasn’t because of worry, melancholy or wistfulness which normally consumed him during nights of insomnia. It was due to excitement and elation this time around. He was getting married the next day.

He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep in his childhood bedroom reciting every bone in the human body from head to toe, hoping it would keep his mind off the anticipation. However, it was no use. His mind kept on being interrupted by a vision of a red-headed woman with freckles and twinkling blue eyes. For once, he felt that his imagination matched Anne’s. He had visions of her in a white dress, walking down the aisle and dancing with her as her proud and ecstatic husband. The wait was finally over – just.

His eyes opened wide when he thought he heard a knock on the window pane. Immediately, he smiled as he was taken back to the time before he left for college and a certain girl used to surprise him with her presence when he was supposed to be sleeping.

His heart thumped with excitement as he proved himself right. There, illuminated by the moonlight was a smiling nymph. Grinning, he jumped out of bed, opened the window and helped his fiancé inside.

“Have we travelled back in time? Are you sixteen and I’m eighteen once again and you’re sneaking in my room to spend the night?” laughed Gilbert, the sight of her just delighting him.

“I had to see you,” Anne said, wrapping her arms around Gilbert’s neck. Her touched made the hairs on his neck tingle.

Gilbert circled his arms around Anne’s tiny waist. “Can’t sleep?”

“Nope. May you pinch me?” Anne asked as she unwrapped her arms from Gilbert’s and held out her arms.

“You came over here to ask me to pinch you?” his brows lifted up in surprise.

“I want to make sure it isn’t a dream. That we’re actually getting married tomorrow,” said Anne, serious and pleading. All day she had been drifting along Green Gables in preparation. The scenes and conversations she experienced that day seemed incredibly surreal. Even the sight of Gilbert who stood before her was dream-like. She felt like a character from a fairy tale.

Gilbert reached over towards his fiancée with a devious grin. Anne tried to suppress a laugh.

“I said pinch! Not tickle!” exclaimed Anne who was thrilled by his boyish behaviour.

Chuckling, Gilbert grabbed her arms and draped it around his middle. He then cupped Anne’s face and gently pinched her cheek. Then he slowly but assuredly, kissed her lips.

“Did you feel that?” he said so softly that that the timbre made his voice sound so seductively husky, his mouth lingering so closely above hers.

“Yes,” Anne whispered, as she felt the warmth of his breath on her mouth, sending her senses into a frenzy of emotions. The butterflies, the excitement and electricity all suddenly became real. She had woken up and was assured she wasn’t dreaming at all. For how can someone kiss her the way he just did with such love and not feel it.

“Tomorrow?” whispered Gilbert.

“Tomorrow,” confirmed Anne.

*****

Seven-year-old Delphine knocked on Anne’s bedroom door.

“Auntie Anne? May I come in?”

“Of course, Delphine!” said Anne as she opened her bedroom door.

Delphine walked in looking gorgeous in a yellow dress and a flower crown made up of apple and cherry blossoms. She ran to Anne and gave her Auntie Anne’s corseted frame a tight and exuberant embrace.

“You look so adorable Delphine,” said Anne beaming at the little girl. Anne was so delighted at how beautiful Delphine looked and suddenly felt a pang of sadness as she saw Mary’s smile displayed brightly on her face. “Are you excited?”

Delphine nodded enthusiastically as she stared at Anne’s wedding dress hanging from the window. “Are you? May I borrow your wedding dress for my wedding someday?”

Anne laughed. “I’m very, extremely, positively excited! And yes, you may borrow my wedding dress someday.”

“Uncle Gilbert asked me to give you something. He said to give it to you, then quickly give you a kiss and return to the orchard right away to wait for you. He also said I am not to tell him what you look like or what your dress looks like. I have to keep it a secret because he wants to be surprised.”

“That’s quite an instruction from Uncle Gilbert. Are you sure you remembered everything?” grinned Anne. The mention of Gilbert made her heart skip a beat. He was waiting for her and she could not wait to see him. As a little girl, she had imagined herself as a bride at her emotional wedding ceremony and it surprised Anne that she was wishing the official events were over and that she was with Gilbert now, just the two of them already together as husband and wife.

“Yes. He made me repeat it three times!” said an annoyed Delphine as she rolled her eyes. “So here Auntie Anne.” Delphine handed over a small velvet bag and a note. She then stood on tip toe and gave Anne a kiss on the cheek.

“Before you go Delphine, you have been such a good messenger, may you please give this to Uncle Gilbert as soon as you get back to the orchard?” Anne opened a drawer in her dresser and handed over a package.

“I will Auntie Anne.” Delphine turned to run out of Anne’s room but quickly turned back again to face her.

“Auntie Anne?” Delphine asked with a sweet smile on her face.

“Yes Delphine?” Anne was intrigued by Delphine’s smile and wondered what would come out of her god-daughter’s mouth.

“You look beautiful!” said Delphine as she ran down the stairs and out of Green Gables.

Anne closed the door to her bedroom at Green Gables and sat down on her bed. She never tired of seeing her name in Gilbert’s familiar scrawl. During their courtship when she was in Queens, seeing her name on an envelope written by Gilbert was enough to make her feel special and on their wedding day, he had reminded her just why she loved him so. He always managed to make her feel as someone who was exceptional.

Anne pressed the envelope to her chest and closed her eyes. She kissed the envelope, sending her affection out in the universe hoping that it would reach Gilbert, then she opened the letter with nervous hands.

_Dearest Anne-girl,_

_The very first day I met you, destiny gifted me you. Since then I have held you in my heart and have dreamt of our future together as partners in life. Some say that love at first sight does not exist, that such an idea is highly improbable, an impossibility even. For me, the idea of love at first sight not only exists, it’s my love story – our love story._

_My heart started loving you when I was fifteen years old even though at the time my head was a bundle of confusion, not knowing how to define the feelings I had for you. Since then, I haven’t stopped loving you. It’s the only thing I know how to do and want to do – to love you._

_Love. If someone asks me to define love, I would say Anne, my Anne with an E. YOU are my love and YOU give me love. It’s all I could ever hope for. As your husband I will always make you feel loved because that is what you make me feel._

_I would like to offer you some promises as we enter into our new life together. However, promises seem be a bit hollow as it implies uncertainty – actions which may or may not come to fruition. Rather I WILL tell you what I will do, Carrots. I WILL protect you, I WILL give you the world, I WILL comfort you, I WILL support you in every endeavour, I WILL give you myself and I WILL love you forever._

_On our wedding day, I want you to know how much you mean to me, you are my best friend, my love. I can’t believe that on this day I get to be called your husband, and I will forever be proud to be by your side as your partner._

_I cannot wait to see you, to have my lips touch yours and kiss you as my wife._

_Your Gilbert_

Anne opened the velvet bag and emptied its contents into her hand. It was a charm which she promptly kissed and attached to her bracelet of memories. It was a wedding ring charm, to represent a Married Anne.

****

“Uncle Gilbert! Uncle Gilbert! I have something for you!” yelled Delphine from the hallway.

Gilbert opened his bedroom door. Since he had woken up that morning his smile has not left him. He was humming and singing as he went about with his preparations for the day. When he saw a smiling Delphine holding out a letter, he picked her up and swung her around making Delphine giggle with delight.

“It’s from Auntie Anne! She said I’m a good messenger!”

“Thank you, Delphine. And she got the note and the little bag?” asked Gilbert.

“Yes! And ahhhh! I want to tell you so badly! Auntie Anne’s hair and dress…” started Delphine, then she quickly covered her mouth in an attempt not to say anything further.

Gilbert grinned and placed a finger against his lips. “Remember?”

Delphine nodded solemnly. “I’ll go tell Grandma Hazel instead!” Delphine exclaimed as she rushed to go down the stairs to see Hazel.

Gilbert laughed as he watched his excited niece skip away. He then closed the door to his room and stared at the envelope attached to the heavy package he held in his hands.

Gilbert looked at the familiarity of the cursive writing of his name and grinned. Instead of a dot above the ‘I’ in his name, there was a love heart drawn instead. He couldn’t help but think, _typical Anne_. She always managed to put in little touches or hints of her in everything that just made him smile.

He always wanted to provide Anne and give her gifts, something tangible that would just remind her how much he deeply loved her. Gilbert knew she never expected him to and Gilbert never expected anything back from her. Yet, she had done the same for him. His Anne had given him a reminder that she loved him and that she was looking forward to seeing him on such a significant day. Her gesture filled his heart even more as he glanced at her elegant script.

_Dearest Gilbert,_

_The first time I saw you through the fog in the woods, you were like an apparition sent from above to save me. Save me, you did. We were mere strangers, having just laid eyes on each other yet you were kind and compassionate enough to ensure that I was safe and comforted. I could not believe that a handsome boy with dark curls and beautiful eyes that day became my knight in shining armour._

_I fought so hard to deny my feelings for you from that moment, for many reasons, mostly due to childish foolishness. But now, having the hindsight to understand my actions that followed through the years, I did in fact already have feelings for you from that first meeting, although it was complicated for me to comprehend at the time._

_My darling Gil, I have come to a realisation that my thirteen-year-old heart was affected that day in the woods by you. Until eventually, even though it took years of denial, my whole body, mind and soul was filled with love for my knight and I could no longer oppose my feelings._

_I am so glad I was forced to confront my love for you because what I have received in return is simply divine. YOU gave me YOU. An unbelievable privilege – the greatest gift._

_I love you so much it’s joyful. I love you so much it hurts. I love you so much I feel numb. My senses are overloaded especially when I feel your love for me too. It’s completely heavenly and I’m in complete ecstasy knowing you return the favour._

_You, my knight, have saved me several times since that fateful day in the woods, where you have slain many a dragon for me. Your complete understanding of who I am makes me believe that before we were even born, we were in some way connected and eventually our souls found one another again in Avonlea._

_I truly feel like a heroine in one of the romantical books that I constantly read, having found their prince. But we are so much better than that Gil, because what we have is real._

_I can’t believe that we are finally here. Our wedding day! I faithfully am the Bride of Adventure because you are my adventure. Together, our story has just started. We are in the first few chapters of our romantical story and the rest of our adventure is yet to be written. I cannot wait to see where it takes us._

_Mrs. Anne Blythe. Anne Blythe! Just seeing it in writing brings me so much warmth. I am currently saying it out loud as I write and it has given me a tingle of goose bumps. The pleasure I feel in taking your name as a part of me gives me so much pride. To take on the name Blythe has been an absolute dream and today my dream comes true!_

_I love you, my sweetheart, and I cannot wait until the minister declares that we are husband and wife._

_Proudly and forever yours,_

_Anne_

_P.S. I wanted to do something special for you to commemorate our wedding day. I managed to get in contact with a great aunt of your mother’s in Alberta and she sent something of your mother’s that hopefully you will be able to treasure forever._

Anne’s words became everything to him. It was a love letter unlike any other that Anne has written him before. The letter alone was enough to make him feel the energy surge through him, the same electricity he would normally feel with Anne’s touch. But this time it was her words that made him breathless.

Gilbert opened the parcel Anne had given him and found five journals, each page filled with mildly familiar handwriting - his mother’s.

Gilbert turned a few pages and read a few entries. His mother’s thoughts spilling out. Thoughts he was never privy to as he was a mere newborn when they were separated. Gilbert caressed a page, marvelling that at one stage his own mother touched the very same surface. He realised that the contents within the journals would contain more than what he already knew about his mother. More than what his father has already told him.

Anne had given him his mother. A tear fell down his cheek as he held his mother’s books in the privacy of his room.

Gilbert eyed something sticking out from one of the journal pages. He flipped to the page and saw an envelope marked:

_To Baby Blythe_

_Birth Year 1881_

Curious, Gilbert pulled out the envelope. It was still sealed but the handwriting matched his mother’s. He slowly opened the letter and unfolded the page within.

_My dearest child,_

_Firstly, upon discussion with your father, we have agreed that in the event of a baby boy, you shall be named Gilbert John Blythe and for a baby girl you shall be named Giselle Joyce Blythe. So, my dearest Gilbert or Giselle, I hope this letter finds you if fate leads your life down a certain path._

_I write this letter in nervous anticipation as your arrival is soon due. In a few days perhaps. It is my hope that you never actually get to read this letter, that I will be able to rip it up and forget that I have written this in grief._

_Your ever-protective father John, had insisted that we visit the local doctor to ensure that all will be well in preparation for your arrival. Alas, the doctor upon examination, has advised that the baby seems to be in breech._

_I still hold hope that before you bless us with your presence, that you shall turn and then we’ll meet in very joyous circumstances or that despite the expected difficult birth that I will be able to hold you in my arms as we welcome you into our loving family._

_In the event that life has other plans, I thought it best that I write to you my dear child. I’m sorry if this letter brings you sorrow. It is not my intention. My intention is to let you know of my love for you._

_I have carried you and felt you inside of me for many months and even though I have yet to set eyes on you, my love for you has never waned since the day I realised I was blessed with child. My hope for you, in the event that I am absent in your life is for you to live your life to the full. Don’t let obstacles stand in your way. Be strong and ambitious and brave – like your father. I have always admired your father for these qualities and you will have a great parent and mentor by your side._

_Please know I will be with you in spirit and I look forward to watching your future unfold with joy. I know you will be happy. Your siblings and I will be your guide and you shall have your father to remind you that we will always love you. Whereever we are, separated or not, doesn’t matter when it comes to a mother’s affections. Love knows no time, space or location._

_Experience life, study, grow, learn and laugh. Live a life fulfilled. Be kind and compassionate and everything will follow. I will be there when you say your first word, take your first steps, finish school, when you say your vows to the one you love and even when you have your own children. Through all of this just know that your mother loves you dearly._

_Until we meet again, my child._

_Your mother,_

_Joyce Blythe_

Gilbert could no longer deny the small space in his heart that felt a twinge of sadness when he woke up that morning. He had pushed it aside in favour of the enormous jubilation he felt. But for a few seconds when he opened his eyes, he wished his own flesh and blood, his mother and father, were with him to help him celebrate the day.

Anne’s gift was the closest that Gilbert felt to his mother ever in his life and in that moment, Gilbert felt she was with him on his wedding day. A blessing he never expected.

*****

It was a sunny, blue skied mid-morning in spring as those close to Gilbert and Anne gathered in the Blythe-Lacroix orchard to witness the two soulmates celebrate their vows.

Chairs were lined up in a lane, between apple trees in bloom, a cloud of white and pink blossoms swaying in the gentle breeze.

A piano was set up incongruously in the orchard to the side of a sea of seated guests where Minnie May sat. She looked at Gilbert. He shook hands with the Minister that married Bash and Mary. The Minister clapped his hand on Gilbert’s back and together they took in one deep breath and exhaled slowly. The Minister then chuckled and said “shortly, it will be just the two of you and the nervousness will disappear.”

Gilbert caught Minnie May’s eyes and laughed as she pretended to be Gilbert swooning over Anne, a joke that has been established between them through the years of Minnie May teasing him about looking at Anne dreamily all the time.

Gilbert was fiddling with his father’s cufflinks. He tried to get his breathing under control. He looked around and saw Miss Stacy and the Oaks sitting together with their toddler. Winifred and her French husband sat together with Dr. Ward and his wife. The Avonlea schoolfriends all congregated together – Jane and Charlie who were newlyweds themselves and Tillie with Paul One and Josie with Paul Two.

Ruby and Moody arrived with their two children in tow. As soon as they joined the Avonlea gang, Moody sat down and accidentally exclaimed too loudly, “Finally, Anne and Gilbert are getting married!” It garnered a big belly laugh from most guests even from Gilbert, which made Moody turn red. Ruby swatted him playfully. The laughter then turned to applause and shouts of “well done Gilbert” or “about time Blythe,” which took Gilbert’s anxiety away. He played up for the crowd and bowed, acknowledging their comments with a grin.

“Looking good, Blythe!” Cole stood up yelling from his seat. Aunt Josephine chuckled and threw her head back as Thomas and Jerry sat beside Cole as they knew full well that Gilbert’s outfit was due to Cole’s fashionable input.

Gilbert looked distinguished wearing a morning suit with long coat tails, grey waistcoat and pin striped trousers. His curls were tamed by Hazel. He insisted he did not want his curls plastered with pomade. Anne loved his curls, she told him so and he loved it when she would absentmindedly run her fingers through them. Hazel had spent a bit of time combing the curls into place, which delighted Bash as he teased him about cutting his hair off instead. A handkerchief that Anne made for him when they were still in school, embroidered with the carrot and a slate was tucked in his coat pocket. His buttonhole held sprigs on Queen Anne’s lace, a tribute to his wife to be.

Bash grinning widely, came running down the aisle towards Gilbert and the Minister. “She’s here Blythe, ready?”

Gilbert nodded, a mixture of nervousness and excitement rushing through him as he rushed to his position in front of the minister. Bash approached Minnie May to begin the music.

As strains of Pachelbel’s Canon floated in the orchard, Delphine appeared, in her pale-yellow dress and flower crown made from the Snow Queen’s blooms. She grinned at her Uncle Gilby and her father as she approached them while ceremoniously dropping white rose petals on the ground with flourish.

Next came Diana, in an empire line dress with balloon sleeves, in the same pale yellow as Delphine’s. Her hair was down in soft waves with one side pinned with a white rose. She held a small bouquet of apple and cherry blossoms, also picked from the Snow Queen and the orchard. When she reached her position beside Delphine, she gave Gilbert a knowing wink and mouthed, “at last.” Gilbert gave her a nervous smile as he knew he was about to see his bride.

Suddenly, Gilbert could hear his own heartbeat, fast and strong. He drew in one big breath and exhaled slowly, Bash placing a supportive hand on his shoulder for a few seconds.

Then, there was Anne. 

_Breathtaking_ , Gilbert thought as he locked his eyes on is Anne-girl, taking in every detail of the beauty walking towards him. He wanted to remember every detail of her meeting him towards their destiny.

Never to follow tradition, she had Matthew in one arm and Marilla in the other walking her down the aisle. She wore Marilla’s veil from her trousseau, the one Anne always had longed to wear when she was younger. Her dress was handcrafted by Marilla and Mrs. Lynde after both of Anne’s mother figures perused wedding dresses of queens and princesses as nothing was too good for their Anne.

Anne wore a floral lace and taffeta dress with a fitted bodice and bell-shaped skirt with train. The dress had long sleeves and a mid-high neck made of sheer lace with a pleated taffeta waist band.

Anne and Gilbert locked eyes immediately and smiled enormously at each other. Even behind the thin veil, Gilbert could feel her radiate with happiness because he felt the same.

Anne fought the urge to run towards Gilbert and was relieved that Matthew and Marilla had their arms linked with her which prevented her to even attempt it.

When Anne reached Gilbert, he lifted her veil further exposing the brightness in her eyes and smile. Gilbert gently shook his head in disbelief at the beautiful woman in front of him as her dimple was exposed and the indent on her cheek deeper than normal. He couldn’t help it, he reached out and cupped her cheek to rub the dimple with his thumb which made her chuckle. Suddenly aware that everyone was watching, Gilbert blushed and dropped his hand.

Even as he marvelled at her gorgeousness at that moment, she was still the Anne he knew – her personality and cheekiness evident. Her hair was in a braid crown because it was Anne after all and she was known for her signature braids. Before she handed her bridal bouquet of apple and cherry blossoms to Diana, she lifted up the bouquet for Gilbert to see. There were carrots intertwined with the apple and cherry blossom branches she held in her hand and tied with white ribbon. The green leaves of the carrot tops scattered amongst the blossoms which complemented it quite well. Everyone laughed, especially when Delphine exclaimed, “Do you get it Uncle Gilby? Carrots!”

As soon as Anne had handed Diana her bouquet, Anne and Gilbert reached for each other’s hands. All at once the nervousness that Gilbert felt disappeared. It was just him and Anne and they were coming home.

“Gilbert John Blythe, do you take Anne Shirley-Cuthbert as your lawfully wedded wife…,” said the Minister.

“I do,” blurted Gilbert before the minister could finish.

Anne tried to stifle a laugh and grinned. Gentle but amused and quiet chuckles could be heard from guests. Anne squeezed Gilbert’s hand and mouthed “not yet.”

Gilbert realised his eagerness and both him and Anne shared a quiet laugh as they stared at each other.

The Minister smiled. “…to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?”

“I do,” Gilbert repeated.

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, do you take Gilbert John Blythe as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?”

“I do!” exclaimed Anne.

“The couple would like to say their own vows as they exchange rings,” announced the Minister.

Bash placed two rings on the minister’s bible.

“Anne. I take you, my best friend, as my equal and my partner. Both our ambitions and our heart’s desire are for us to share. I will promise to always hear your voice. You are more than my bride or my wife – you are my life mate and with this ring, I thee wed,” proclaimed Gilbert as he slipped Bertha Shirley’s wedding ring on Anne’s finger.

“Gilbert. I take you, matched to my intellect, proponent of my happiness, friend of my heart to be my life mate. Let us dance together as equal partners through the years. You are my forever kindred spirit and with this ring, I enter into our love bond and I thee wed.” Anne placed John Blythe’s wedding ring on Gilbert’s finger.

“Gilbert. Anne. I now pronounce you husband and wife and life mates. Gilbert, you may now…”

Before the minister could finish, Gilbert grabs Anne’s waist and his lips met hers in a tender kiss.

“…kiss the bride,” chuckled the minister.

The guests erupted in cheers.

Despite the applause and hurrahs, the moment of their first kiss as life mates drowned out the noise around them. When their lips parted, Gilbert nudged Anne’s nose with his. They rested their foreheads against each other with further declarations.

“I love you Gilbert Blythe,” Anne whispered.

Gilbert whispered back. “I love you Anne Blythe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know that I had imagined Anne’s dress to be similar to the wedding dress of Princess Grace of Monaco but less embellishments and made by Marilla and Rachel.
> 
> With Anne’s bouquet, I saw a floral bouquet with carrots which actually looked cute  
> . I thought Anne being such an individual would put her own spin into her wedding and would have a bouquet to make Gilbert laugh. If you search ‘easter carrot centrepiece southern living’ you’ll see what I mean.
> 
> I also decided in this story that Gilbert's mother's name is Joyce. In the books, every single one of their surviving children were named after people they loved, except for Joyce who was nicknamed Joy because they were so joyous of having her. I thought it would be nice to have the Joyce connection between Gil's mother and their firstborn.
> 
> Also, the part where Gilbert blurts out “I do” before the minister had a chance to finish talking actually happened at my wedding. My husband was too eager and just heard “do you take” and he blurts out “I do” which made everyone laugh even though he should have known what was coming because we had a wedding rehearsal twice! Then he kissed me before the minister could say “kiss the bride”. LOL
> 
> I love reading your kind and wonderful comments so please let me know if you enjoyed reading this. Thank you!
> 
> Next Chapter – Wedding Speeches


	2. He was always coming home to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speeches at Anne and Gilbert’s wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it.

The afternoon had transitioned into the reds and oranges of dusk as a hint of the moon appeared and started to illuminate the celebration at Green Gables.

The theme of the day was Anne and Gilbert, their happiness was toasted several times by their loved ones as they consumed sweet cider and whiskey. Their union was merrily witnessed earlier that day by those they held dear and was followed by a leisurely stroll to Green Gables for a celebratory feast. It was a day where all seemed exceptionally joyful in the world, everything was light and warm as smiles spread across everyone’s faces.

Sometime during the afternoon, Gilbert had already removed his vest and jacket, leaving him in his white shirt and suspenders, his shirt sleeves were rolled up by Anne. He grinned widely as he watched her carefully fold the arms of his shirt, her eyes focused in concentration. Her fingertips tingled his skin at every touch. He was in disbelief that after all these years their fairy-tale had finally come to fruition. While he always knew that marriage was their destiny, to have the day finally come has brought his level of joy beyond what he could ever imagine.

Anne had removed her veil and discarded her high heeled satin shoes, in favour of her boots which Gilbert laced up as she was unable to see underneath her billowing dress. As she observed him bent down on the ground, the top of his head in full view, she couldn’t help but reach down and ruffle the curls which were too enticing for her not to touch. Gilbert looked up and chuckled, his eyes twinkling at Anne’s playfulness. Anne had to catch her breath at seeing him smile and the look in his eyes. She could never get used to seeing him look at her in that way. Even the way his fingers intertwined with her laces was so tender and loving, she had to pinch herself to let herself know it was all for her. Her body had felt electric the whole day since she started walking down the aisle towards him. It was like she actually felt her love for him overflowing out of her and there was an abundance of it. She wondered if he felt it radiating out of her.

Matthew and Marilla lit lanterns and lamps scattered around the tables covered in white linen while Bash and Elijah commenced on the bonfire. A few minutes later the moon rose higher which assisted in casting light on the happy scene in Avonlea.

The siblings caught each other’s eye and both smiled. Marilla could not believe the gift that fate had bestowed upon her. She could not remember the time before Anne, the loneliness and longing she felt, her desire to be a mother. When Anne came, the floodgates of her heart opened up and as much as she tried to be sensible and logical with Anne, she ended up feeling such motherly love for the girl. Never in Marilla’s wildest dreams that she would someday be the mother of the bride. Her heart was full of pride and happiness for the woman that was her daughter.

The moonlight shone on the face of the happy couple as Anne pulled Gilbert quickly behind the Snow Queen to steal another over-zealous but heartfelt kiss, one of many throughout the day. Gilbert, grinning, nipped at her bottom lip then nipped at Anne’s nose in surprise which elicited a girlish giggle from his wife. Their eyes which held each other intently for a few seconds broke apart as a twinkling ring broke their gaze.

“May I have everyone’s attention please!” yelled Bash above the cacophony of conversations at the same time he rang the dinner bell gently. The crowd quietened down as per Bash’s request.

“I would like to say a few words about our newlyweds. This is all very informal. So please feel free to say something or join in with stories if you’d like. Has anyone seen Gilbert and Anne?” asked a puzzled Bash as he scanned the group of people who stood before him. Bash thought he’d be able to see the newlyweds mingled amongst the crowd.

“They’re behind the tree Mr. Bash!” pointed Ruby and Moody’s daughter at the Snow Queen, while little Spurgeon was sitting by the porch steps playing with her dolls.

Much to everyone’s delight and laughter, Gilbert and Anne emerged bashfully from the shadows of the Snow Queen. Anne was grateful that the darkness hid her blushing face. However, Gilbert was far from embarrassed. The day had been wonderful so far that his elation could not be contained. He scooped up Anne and walked with her in his arms towards Bash, their guests gushing and whistling from the sweetness he displayed. Once they were by Bash’s side, Gilbert carefully placed Anne back down on her own two feet and pulled her in close to him, his arm clutching her waist. Bash faced the crowd and proceeded to address the wedding guests.

“Gilbert, I shall apologise now for a few things that I have to say, but you know better than to ask me to be your best man,” chuckled Bash as he winked at Anne.

Gilbert furrowed his brows in an attempt to look concerned but his blinding smile betrayed him.

“Firstly, I’d like to declare FINALLY!” yelled Bash. He arched his back and faced the sky with his arms outstretched much to the crowd’s amusement who were laughing, clapping and cheering.

“Gilbert and Anne, both of you made deniability and pining for each other into an artform. Despite their intelligence, they fought destiny time and time again. Who of you here agree that you knew before they even did?” Bash raised his hands as he grinned cheekily.

Bash was joined by every guest, all hands up in the air as a sign of solidarity.

“Oh, come on!” chuckled Gilbert as he shook his head. Anne laughed so hard she was doubled over and held her stomach.

“Gilbert stared at Anne the whole time on his first day back at school from Alberta! I’m surprised he was top of the class given the amount of time he concentrated on Anne instead of Miss Stacy!” contributed Charlie.

Moody yelled. “He broke the set while we were learning to dance the Dashing White Sergeant at school! Just to be her partner!”

“I told Anne that Gilbert had a crush on her and she admonished me in disbelief!” said Cole.

Friends and family then turned to each other, with lively Anne and Gilbert stories of their own.

“See Blythe!” grinned Bash as he turned to Gilbert. “I told you on the ship, you had feelings for the girl and you had just turned sixteen at the time.”

Bash continued to speak to the crowd. “Gilbert here would speak of a girl with red hair when we travelled the world. Every time he did, and he would try and bring her up in the conversation at every chance mind you, a smile would creep up on his face and he would get a faraway look in his eyes. When Anne wrote to him, he must have read her letter every night. He continually insisted she was a friend. A friend that made him act like a moke!”

The crowd broke out in pure merriment, the volume of laughter cut through the peacefulness of the countryside.

“Moke or not, Gilbert Blythe is a wonderful, kind and amazing man. I met Gilbert on a steamer and we worked side by side. He was a surprise companion to me. I young white boy who saw a foreign black man as a friend. No one had ever treated me as a true friend before, let alone as a true equal, not even my fellow countrymen. Gilbert was and is a person with such compassion. He gave me hope and took me in as his brother and gave me a new life. A life I never imagined I would ever have. I can never thank him enough.” Bash spoke close to tears.

Bash went closer to Gilbert and placed a hand on his shoulder as he spoke. “Gilbert, we may not be brothers by blood, but we’re brothers in here.” Bash thumped the left side of his chest with his fist.

Bas continued to glance at his brother. Tears welled in both their eyes. “We’re family and I’m honoured to say, on behalf of your departed mother and father, who I’m sure are with us at the moment, that your family is proud of you. We are proud of your achievements, soon to be doctor, and proud of the man that you have become. Anne is a wonderful woman, who was already dear to me before all of this. She truly is your other half, an identical companion to your soul. For two people who have had such hardship early in life, I’m glad, and your family is glad, you have found happiness together. I wish the both of you a lifetime of blessings!”

“Hear, hear!” said Aunt Josephine loudly as everyone clapped.

Bash and Gilbert embraced, as they remembered the days when they only had each other to keep them going. They were each other’s lifeline on the steamer and found family with each other when both thought all was lost. It was a relationship so important to the both of them, their bond could never be broken.

Bash embraced Anne and whispered, “Thank you for giving him the love he deserves. Please look after him.”

Anne kissed Bash on the cheek. “And you Bash, you’ve always been a brother to me too. Thank you for bringing him back to me.”

“He was always coming home to you. There was never a doubt,” smiled Bash as he looked at Anne.

Delphine, who was slightly concerned at her father’s show of emotion, ran up to Bash. Bash scooped his daughter up as Delphine asked, “Are you alright Daddy?”

“Just happy for Uncle Gilby, Delly.” Bash turned to the couple and winked at them with a smile.

“I’m happy for Uncle Gilby too, Daddy,” said Delphine as she kissed her father’s nose.

As the applause waned, Diana made her way to the front of the crowd. “My turn to speak if I may!” yelled a happy Diana who has had a few ciders that afternoon. She walked over to where Bash stood. Bash stood aside so Diana was the centre of attention.

Diana cleared her throat. Her smile lit her beautiful face, her eyes twinkled showing her true pleasure for her bosom friend.

“I am extremely honoured to have been asked to be the Matron of Honour by Mr. and Mrs. Blythe,” said Diana as she winked at Anne and Gilbert. “I have had the privilege of watching the chemistry between Anne and Gilbert front row and centre since I was thirteen years old. I was there during the infamous broken slate incident, the feigned annoyance…”

“It wasn’t feigned!” yelled Gilbert and Anne together unexpectantly which caused the horde to erupt in pleasured guffaws.

“…FEIGNED annoyance at each other,” emphasised Diana grinning, “the love letter from Trinidad that Anne did not want to admit she read over and over again…”

“It wasn’t a love letter!” blurted Gilbert smiling.

“It was!” countered Bash and Diana, laughing.

Diana continued, “…secret stares across the classroom and when Gilbert deviously rid of me as a partner during dance practice to be with Anne.” Diana paused and ceremoniously pretended to look displeased at Gilbert.

“Oooooooo,” the crowd teased.

“Your loss, my gain Blythe!” shouted Jerry Baynard, Diana’s husband of two years, garnering chuckles from the guests.

“You can thank me later Jerry!” exclaimed Gilbert grinning.

Diana continued with a smile. “I held Anne’s secret that she thought Gilbert has a splendid chin…,”

“Really?” blurted Moody whose eyes started to squint as he examined Gilbert’s chin from a distance. Moody’s comment made everyone howl with laughter. Anne then proceeded to lift Gilbert’s chin with her fingers, before blessing it with a kiss.

“…and that sometimes he looked like a prince that have galloped out from a storybook,” continued Diana. “I’d like to think that I had a hand in getting Anne and Gilbert together. If it wasn’t for my frustration and temper, we may be waiting another fifty years for a wedding!”

“Go Diana!” encouraged the guests as they gave Diana a round of applause.

“Great job Di!” screamed Jane.

Diana clasped her hands in front of her and bowed. Diana then held her hands out towards Anne and Gilbert. Anne took one of Diana’s hands and Gilbert took the other as they reminisced the time that Diana was in turmoil over Anne and Gilbert’s relationship. It was a very strained time between all of them, but now all was forgiven and forgotten. At the end, love conquered all.

Diana squeezed both Anne and Gilbert’s hands and let go to enable her to continue with speaking to the guests. “From the beginning, Anne and I just immediately took to each other. I understand why Gilbert has fallen in love with her. She has such resilience and passion and joy. You can’t help but be drawn to her from the very moment you meet Anne. I have never encountered such energy from anyone else, and she makes me believe that I can do anything, such is her belief in people. In Anne you have someone that will support you and be there for you always. She’s a kindred spirit and my bosom friend, a title that she has also bestowed upon me, which I humbly treasure.”

Diana paused as she felt her throat choke from emotion. She took a deep breath as she looked at Anne. Both friends stared at each other with an understanding that their friendship was fully treasured by one another. If Gilbert and Bash considered themselves brothers in heart, Diana and Anne were sisters of the same token.

Diana turned to Gilbert and smiled. “I have known Gilbert since we were very young children and we all know that he has had to deal with a life that most of us can’t even comprehend. The happiest I have seen him has been when he’s with Anne. To see a friend who has been through the unimaginable so ecstatically happy is a blessing. Gilbert, I’m glad you’ve found in Anne someone who has made your heart truly joyous. I’m glad you have found a kindred spirit in Anne just as I have. May you both be blessed with eternal joy and children a plenty!”

“Hear, hear!” screamed Cole in support.

“Red haired babies!” yelled Jerry in jest. The crowd went wild with laughter and cheers as Diana, Gilbert and Anne spread their arms together in a group hug.

“I’m so happy for you both. I hope you know that. This was a long time coming and I’m glad both of you are officially united,” cried Diana while she held Gilbert and Anne in their tight group.

Anne wiped Diana’s tears from her cheeks. “You will always be my bosom friend Diana. Always.”

“You do realise that the only person I can lose Anne to, is you, Diana Baynard?” said Gilbert, as he tried to make light of the situation.

Diana chuckled. “Never, Gilbert Blythe. Both of you have been tied together with an invisible string since the beginning and nothing can ever cut that bond.”

“I could never do anything to upset Jerry,” joked Anne as she cheekily looked at both her kindred spirits.

The three friends laughed before breaking their intimate circle. Prior to Diana walking away, she faced the Avonlea throng once more.

“Matthew would now like to say a few words on behalf of himself and Marilla,” announced Diana.

Wedding guests cheered as Matthew walked carefully and hesitantly towards the couple.

Anne’s eyes welled up in tears as she watched her father walk towards her and Gilbert. Her heart filled with pride. Anne knew that for Matthew, being in front of a crowd was a source of anxiety. She never expected him to say something in front of all the guests. Yet, there he was willing to say a few words, for her. Anne offered her hand to Matthew, who took it eagerly. She squeezed his hand in encouragement and Matthew looked at his daughter with a slight smile.

“Hello everyone. I’m a man of few words, as you know, which is good because, I have a daughter that makes up for it,” grinned Matthew.

The crowd was in hysterics at Matthew’s joke. Anne threw her head back in laughter, surprised at Matthew’s ease. Marilla shook her head while chuckling.

Matthew looked at the guests. “Anne, most of you know, came to us by mistake. We had asked to adopt a boy. Instead, we got Anne to our surprise. It didn’t take long, for Marilla and I, to fall in love with her. In fact, I think, like Gilbert, I felt love for Anne, as a father, the first day I met her. She described the Avenue as the White Way of Delight and Barry’s Pond as the Lake of Shining Waters. She was so endearing and charming and looked so delicate that I could not believe that she wasn’t adopted beforehand.”

“Having a daughter who is intelligent and who has a great imagination and curious mind can be quite challenging. Half the time, I don’t understand the words she is saying…,” chuckled Matthew.

“Don’t worry, sometimes I don’t either Matthew!” screamed Ruby.

Laughter ensued.

“As you all know, Anne has her own unique mind and ideas. She told me once that she would marry a foreign missionary,” said Matthew. Gilbert looked at Anne in wide eyed surprise as people chuckled.

“She also had embarrassing questions for a father. One night as a fourteen-year-old, while eating supper, she asked Marilla and I, what it was like to be kissed. I wanted to run towards the barn and hide until she was married.”

Guests were rolling over in laughter. The story was typical Anne and they did not doubt Matthew’s story.

“Gilbert, I hope you’ve taught her what it’s like so I don’t have to answer the question.” Matthew winked at Gilbert making his new son go bright red.

Howling, whistles and cheers came from the crowd. Anne smiled widely and nodded her head up and down as confirmation. “He sure has Matthew!” Anne exclaimed. Gilbert buried his face in Anne’s shoulders.

“I would like Marilla to come up here. Please, Marilla” Matthew motioned for Marilla who joined him.

“Marilla and I, want to say that we are so proud of you Anne. You have overcome such hardship, yet you have achieved your dreams of going to college, being a teacher and now you’re married and in love.”

Matthew choked trying to control his voice. A tear fell down his cheek. “My…my… little girl is… married,” stammered Matthew. Matthew looked at Marilla and silently requested for her to resume for him.

Anne blinked which made a tear fall. Gilbert held her tighter.

“Anne,” Marilla continued for Matthew. “We love you dearly. I don’t think it was a mistake that you were sent to us. You were meant to be sent to Avonlea to touch the lives of the people in this town. A passionate, kind, loving light in our lives. You’ve brought Matthew and I so much love and joy. Gilbert, I know she’ll bring love and joy to your life as she did with us. I would also like to say that we are truly blessed to have Gilbert join our family. We could not have asked for a better son. I know that John will be watching right now and dancing a jig. Welcome to the family and we love you both.”

Matthew and Marilla embraced Gilbert and Anne. The Cuthberts in tears.

Matthew kissed the top of Anne’s head. It didn’t matter that Anne was not of his flesh and blood. Sometimes fate gifts family in different ways. Bloodlines don’t often matter. To Matthew, Anne was his daughter, a Cuthbert until the end. He loved Anne the moment he sat down in the buggy from meeting her at Bright River station. He will always see her as the ‘Original Anne’ even as a grown woman. He had thought he would live a life of not being able to experience being a father, yet here he was, a father to Anne and now a father to Gilbert. It was all due to the blessing that was Anne.

As everyone clapped, Marilla exclaimed, “I am expecting grandchildren very shortly from the two of you!” Guests cried, touched by the affection given by a mother and father to their daughter, mixed with fits of cheers at Marilla’s joking expectation.

Gilbert whispered in Anne’s ear, “Are you ready to speak to the masses, Carrots?”

Anne smiled, nodded and squeezed her husband’s hands.

Gilbert and Anne stepped forward, holding hands and waited for the noise to die down. Looking at the group before them, they felt so lucky to have so many people that were there just for them. In their childhood, they never expected such a day. They had surmised a lonely existence, without parents or any type of family. But that one spring night, they were surrounded by people that cared for them, a feeling of community and family enveloping them like a comfortable, warm blanket.

“Hello everyone,” greeted Gilbert. “Allow me to introduce ourselves. We’re the Blythes and I’m holding the hand of my wife, Anne Blythe.”

“And this wonderful man beside me is my husband, Gilbert Blythe,” announced Anne as she grinned widely.

Applause and whistles erupted. The cheers reached another level of volume, startling the tranquil landscape.

“If I may speak first,” said Anne. “I promise to keep it short and simple. I’ve asked Gilbert to ensure to give me a signal if I were to needlessly chatter away. He said he would give me a kiss if I forget and speak too long to remind me not to ramble on. There are so many glorious moments from today and so many wonderous kindred spirits to thank. Firstly…”

Gilbert who had not taken his eyes off his wife as she spoke suddenly displayed a cocky smile on his lips. He brashly pulled her close and interrupted Anne with a passionate kiss on her lips. Anne couldn’t help but reciprocate while a sly grin appeared on her face.

The guests cheered and stamped their foot in excited delight.

“Just testing. Do continue Carrots,” Gilbert said cheekily. Anne blushed and suddenly could not find the words. “Did you forget what you were going to say?”

Anne swatted Gilbert playfully. “No thanks to you! I see that I will have my hands full dealing with your cheek!” she teased. “Alright, let me start again. Firstly, I would like to thank our families for hosting our wedding today and for the continued support they have given us through the years. As you all know, Gilbert and I have had some hardships early on in our lives, but despite the odds, we have managed to find ourselves a new type of family. Unconventional, yes, yet the most beautiful of kin. Marilla and Matthew, my mother and father, you will always be dear to me. What you have given me is beyond imaginable. I will forever love you.”

Anne paused as she looked towards the siblings. Matthew and Marilla had given her a life she thought was out of reach. They accepted her as she was and supported her as she tried to find herself amongst the confusion of being part of a loving family. She felt a universe full of gratitude as she truly believed that without them, she never would have had the opportunity of being loved by so many.

“Bash, Delphine, Hazel, Elijah and of course to darling Mary. You have always been family to us Cuthberts. I thank you for giving my husband a family that has brought joy in his life. I’m grateful that you have accepted me as part of yours.”

“I love you Auntie Anne!” exclaimed Delphine.

“I love you too Delphine!” said Anne as she blew a kiss to the little girl.

“Awww!” a chorus of guests were heard to say.

“Diana, my bosom friend and kindred spirit. How can I ever explain what you mean to me? You are my female Gilbert equivalent. I am so lucky to have you in my life. I look forward to growing old with you as two old grandmothers who despite their age still go on adventures together.” Anne and Diana blew kisses to each other.

Anne turned to her husband. “And now moving on to my Gil. Firstly, I want to apologise for hitting you with a slate, which broke by the way.”

Laughter scattered through the crowd.

“But you must admit, it makes for a great story, unique to ours,” she grinned.

Gilbert threw his head back in a chuckle.

“I didn’t find my foreign missionary. Instead, I found Gilbert who was right under my nose. Most of you may think he’s a quiet, intelligent man. That he is. But most of you don’t know that I also have seen a different side of Gil. One who is funny, witty and cheeky. Oh, and he can also be such a flirt! And Matthew, I can confirm that he has taught me what it feels like to be kissed. And I must say – it’s wonderful!” Anne exclaimed boldly.

Shouts and whistles could be heard at Green Gables mixed in with glee. Matthew shook his head, but he was in the throes of laughter. Gilbert decided to play up for the crowd once again. He dipped his wife and kissed her dramatically.

When Anne was back upright, face red but exhilarated she declared, “And that is why he is the only one in this world that may call me Carrots!”

Choruses of “woo!”, “aww!”, “ahh!” emanated from everyone.

“But in all seriousness…,” Anne faced Gilbert and stared into his glorious, handsome face. Anne felt the love pour out from him. How he always managed to look at her like she was the world was beyond her comprehension. She felt truly blessed by his affections. She had to look back at her friends and family as she felt an emotion so intense coming from his gaze.

“…the first time I met Gilbert in the woods he managed to make me feel protected. A few hours later despite having been victim to my slate, he had the courage to stand up for me by taking blame for my behaviour. In every encounter I’ve had with Gil, since the very first day we met, he has managed to make me feel loved, protected and safe. He gave my heart a little piece of him each time we interacted even though I had the inability to believe that I deserved his attention. Despite my temper, my stubbornness and over zealous self, he loved me and loves me still.”

Anne took a deep breath with the attempt to control a bubble of emotion in her chest trying to escape. The feelings she held in her heart were truthfully pouring out of her for everyone to see and listen to. She felt vulnerable for being so open about her feelings for her husband, yet she felt the need to let Gilbert know what he truly meant to her and she wanted to declare it to everyone she knew.

“I have filed away every Gilbert moment from our first meeting and would only briefly acknowledge how I admired his bravery, his intelligence, his ambition and his kindness before I would lock it away. I never allowed myself the attachment, my stubborn self instead focused on trying to ignore my growing feelings - until I realised my heart was full of his goodness and that I was and am in love with Gilbert Blythe. As a little girl, I had dreams of romantical beaus and being swept away into a happily ever after. I never thought that it could happen to me.”

Anne turned to Gilbert and took both his hands in hers. She gave him a squeeze and he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. A simple but meaningful gesture.

“Yet here he is, my Gil. You are one very patient man, my husband,” Anne grinned. Everyone chuckled mildly.

Anne continued to look into Gilbert’s eyes. “My romantical best friend, my lover, my husband. You accepted every bit of me as I am. Gil, marriage is more than wearing a dress in white and a festive celebration with friends and family. To me its spending forever with you. We get to build our life together and I can’t wait to see what romantical adventures we embark on and what kind of life we can create together. Your love for me has given me the strength to be courageous knowing you will be by my side. I love you so and I’m so elated to be your wife.”

As everyone gave Anne a round of applause, she was so overcome with emotion she grabbed Gilbert around the waist and sobbed into his chest. Some guests were moved to tears. After a few moments, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked up at him and grinned. Gilbert kissed her tear stained face then wiped her tears away.

“Are you alright?” he whispered.

Anne nodded and smiled. “My passionate self just getting carried away as usual, but I meant every word,” she said softly.

“I’d love to whisk you away home right now if I could,” he grinned as he continued to whisper to her quietly, the applause dying down. “But I’m afraid everyone expects words from the groom, so if I may enlighten everyone about how wonderful my wife is first then I promise I’ll scandalously shower you with undivided attention afterwards?”

“Is that a promise?” Anne asked as she lifted her brows.

“Just you wait Mrs. Blythe,” Gilbert winked making Anne laugh.

Gilbert faced their guests who were looking at him expectantly. “So, I’m a married man,” his smile wide, his happiness unmistakable.

Wedding guests clapped and whistled and cheered for there was no one more deserving of marital bliss than Anne and Gilbert.

“Firstly, to our families, Bash, Delphine, Hazel, Elijah, Marilla, Matthew and beautiful Mary. Our love for you is enormous. Thank you for everything.”

“To our parents who can’t be with us today,” Gilbert paused as an expected flood of emotion threatened to escape. Anne squeezed his hand and clasped his arm. “John and Joyce Blythe and Walter and Bertha Shirley. We know you are watching and celebrating with us. Thank you for bringing us to each other and please know that Anne and I are ever so elated and grateful.”

“I just want to say thank you to everyone who has come today to help us celebrate. You are all special to us. People who have supported Anne and I from the beginning. I will say though, I am sorry. I am sorry for all the frustration Anne and I have caused you through the years.”

People laughed as they were witness to years of undeclared feelings, years of moping due to separation and years of waiting for both to achieve their dreams.

“Three years Gilbert, before you told her how you felt!” exclaimed Diana.

“You’re telling me! I was stuck on a steamer with him!” laughed Bash.

“You should have seen what I saw from the front of the classroom!” laughed Miss Stacy.

“So much denial!” said Cole.

“Oh, and the pining! Anne reading long distance love letters at Queens was unbearable!” contributed Ruby.

“It was!” Tillie, Jane and Josie agreed.

Winnie spoke up smiling. “I’ve had to suffer seeing Gilbert lamenting over Anne while drinking tea!”

“You should have seen the longing looks they gave each other in Toronto!” said Dr. David Oak which instigated a chuckle and a nudge from Dr. Emily Oak.

Gilbert placed his hand up in surrender while laughing. “Alright everyone! Yes! I was slow to make a move! I admit.”

“But we’re here now,” declared Gilbert.

Aunt Josephine piped up, “About time son! Better late than never I say!”

The crowd was in hysterics upon hearing the grand lady sharing their amusement.

“So true Aunt Josephine,” grinned Gilbert.

“If I may, I’d like to say a few words about my amazing and beautiful wife, Anne.”

“You’re a lucky man Gilbert Blythe!” yelled Cole.

“That I am Mackenzie,” nodded Gilbert in confirmation.

“Aww!” exclaimed the enthralled audience.

“The first time I met my beautiful wife was in the woods. I won’t go into details but I was rescuing her from some trouble. When all was well and I finally saw her properly my heart leapt from the chest and the first thought that came into my head was, ‘my goodness, what a cute girl!’”

Everyone gave a light chuckle.

“At the risk of embarrassing myself, the next thing I knew I blurted out without thinking, ‘any dragons around here need slaying?’. Anne’s reaction was to run away from me.”

The crowd was doubled over in laughter. “Suave, Gilbert!”

“And like a puppy dog, I chased after Anne and kept asking her for her name. But she kept on ignoring me. The day only regressed from there. I tried to give her an apple, thinking if I said I have an orchard that she would be impressed. Her reaction? She told me to ‘go away’, stomped her feet angrily and left me there with the apple still in my hand.”

The guests were inconsolably delighted. Some could not stop laughing.

“As most of you know. I can sometimes be stubborn,” Gilbert continued.

“You got that right, Blythe!” screamed Bash while Anne and Gilbert’s Avonlea classmates nudged and laughed together.

Gilbert grinned. “I know, I should have known better than to disrupt another student. I was determined to give her that apple. So, while the teacher’s back was turned, I threw chalk at Anne. I also threw a piece of paper at her. Still no reaction. So, I stood up and crept to her desk and placed the apple in front of her. Then on impulse, because it was so enticing, it looked like silk, I pulled her braid and blurted out Carrots! Which resulted in a whack to the head with a slate from Anne. That folks, was the moment. She captured my heart and that was the day I fell in love with her.”

Everyone at this stage were in howls of laughter. Bash was holding his stomach from the pain of laughing so hysterically.

“I’m sorry I broke your slate, Anne-girl,” grinned Gilbert looking at his wife.

“I’m sorry I hit you with it,” laughed Anne as she cupped the side of the face where she hit him with the slate and kissed it.

“I went home - confused. My fifteen-year old self could not understand the feelings I had over this girl. I told my Dad, which started a barrage of teasing and declarations that I was following the Blythe tradition of falling in love with feisty women. I even let her win a spelling bee because I wanted to impress her with my wit. I intentionally forgot the ‘E’ in a word and said in the most casual way as possible ‘I should have added an E’. I thought she would smile at me and say, ‘so clever Gilbert, because my name is spelt Anne with an E’. But no, she just stared at me like I was the biggest fool on earth and walked back to her desk.”

The noise at Green Gables increased a few decibels from the guffaws of laughter at Gilbert’s attempts to impress Anne.

Anne piped up. “May I just say that him letting me win the spelling be is still open to debate. I am pretty sure I won fair and square.”

“And debate you did!” yelled Miss Stacy.

“Yes, well we apologise Miss Stacy, Muriel,” corrected Gilbert. “We did enjoy the academic competition and debates in class, I’m sure much to the dismay of our classmates.”

“Ugh! You got that right,” screamed Moody, smiling.

“Hear, hear!” yelled Charlie.

“Then there was a time when I was at my lowest and Diana, Ruby and Anne came to visit me with a Shepherd’s Pie that they made to make me feel better.”

Ruby and Diana were already in fits of giggles as they knew what was coming. Anne glared at them playfully.

“Anne hadn’t said a word when they gave me the pie. Diana and Ruby were doing all the talking. Diana then mentioned that Anne made the topping and that she was a good cook. I looked at Anne and she blurted that she wouldn’t make a good wife and ran away. I was completely confounded and I hadn’t even said a word to her! What was I to do? I tell you what, when the girls left, I had that pie and ate most of the topping and was wondering as I devoured it, what in the world was she worried about? If my wife made me this pie, I’d be happy.”

Amused laughter followed by some applause.

“You would think that after that dreaded first day with the slate, there would be no chance that we would be standing here at all. However, here we are,” Gilbert’s tone of voice suddenly changed with quietened the crowd.

“Anne, you are the only wife for me.” Gilbert grabbed Anne’s waist and pulled her right against his side. He looked down at her face and everyone else had disappeared from sight. The words that followed uttered from his lips were only reserved for her. Their guests felt like they had intruded on an intimate moment between the two, but nonetheless they felt privileged at being witness to such love being displayed by such a sublime couple.

Gilbert continued, voice clear so that it carried across Green Gables. His declaration undeniably tender. “Anne, from the first day I met you, the thought of you was planted in my heart. With every exchange we had, it gave me the opportunity to get to know you and I found that at each discovery it brought me closer to loving you ever so deeply.” Gilbert loosened his grip on Anne’s waist and instead reached for both her hands and kissed her knuckles. He then brought their hands down together, without letting go of her.

“At the risk of being repetitive, and I apologise for my inarticulate way of expressing myself, but I’d like to list what I find so endearing about you, Anne. So, here’s my proclamation.” Gilbert let a breath out slowly, nervous at the thought of opening up his feelings not just in front of Anne, but to those dear to them. Somehow, it was different to orally declare someone’s love for another compared to letters. It was letting someone see oneself exposed.

Gilbert decided to look at Anne’s gaze, her gentle blue eyes letting him know that she was there willing to accept what he had to say and that there was nothing to fear.

“Anne. I love the beauty you so humbly deny. You have enchanted me with your fiery tresses and your sun-kissed freckles. But your beauty is not solely demonstrated by your beguiling appearance but also within you.” Gilbert paused as he willed himself to continue. Her blue eyes gave him encouragement.

“Anne. I love your passion for all things. It shows how you care deeply for all that matters. I love your affinity with nature. It shows how important you view the world around you. I love your resilience. It shows your strength. I love your feisty self. It shows how you shall always fight for what’s right. I love your intelligence. It shows how open you are to learn. I love your positivity. It shows your appreciation for life. I love your ambition. It shows your determination. I love your kindness and compassion. It shows your ability to accept those around you despite their differences. I love how you ramble and express your thoughts for the world to hear. It shows how willing you are to share yourself and be yourself. Please don’t stop being you. It’s your true self that I have fallen in love with.”

Gilbert took another breath and looked up into the starry sky. He glanced back down at Anne’s face, her eyes had a pool of tears threatening to escape. Still, her gaze never wavered, her lips broke into a smile which made her cheeks dimple. The sight of her dimpled cheek with her watery eyes so incongruous with each other, but it was the epitome of a heartfelt Anne who can feel a multitude of emotions at once.

Gilbert willed himself to continue. “I may go on the whole night listing so many more things that I adore about you. But if I am to mention one more thing, it’s that I love how you love me. Because you love me you have given me the universe. You have given me something to hold on to - the best friendship I’ve ever had, the reassurance of being loved, the comfort that you will be there in times a downpour. Because you love me you have given me hope, a family, a home. You are my world Anne and it always will be - YOU.”

Suddenly overcome with shyness after his proclamation in front of his friends and family, Gilbert looked down on the ground. He had held hands with Anne throughout the time he spoke of his love for her and the moment he looked down, Anne lifted his hands up to her lips and tenderly kissed his knuckles. Gilbert looked up at her, surprised by the gesture.

Without thought and merely acting on his body being electrified by her lips on his hands, Gilbert grabbed Anne by the waist and gave her such a desirable kiss for everyone to see. He no longer cared if it was considered improper. It was their wedding day and it had been a long time coming.

To his pleasure, their family and friends cheered and applauded them until the moment they broke apart breathless from their display of affection.

When the guests had composed themselves, some were in tears having seen such a tender moment between the couple. Cole made an announcement. “Before we are to continue with the festivities, Aunt Josephine Barry would like to say a few words.”

Aunt Jo, supported by Cole, walked towards Anne and Gilbert. She gave Gilbert a kiss on his cheek, followed by a kiss for Anne. Aunt Josephine patted Anne’s cheek as she softly said, “I’m so happy for you, my dear.”

Aunt Josephine then faced everyone who were looking at her in anticipation. “I have had the pleasure of knowing Anne the year she arrived in Avonlea and I have been captivated by her immediately so, that I consider her part of my inner circle despite the distance of our ages. I then had the pleasure of meeting Gilbert when he arrived back from his travels, however, I already knew of him prior to our initial meeting from my conversations with Anne. Both are such extraordinary people. Never have I known such young beings with old souls. The compassion and righteousness they have for humanity is to be admired.”

“Anne has been an important part of my life. Through the years, she has read for me from one of her favourite books at soirees held in my home to a captivated audience. So, on Anne and Gilbert’s wedding day, I’d like to read a passage from one of Anne’s favourite book – Jane Eyre.”

Aunt Jo put on her spectacles as Cole opened up a copy of Jane Eyre on the page marked by a red ribbon.

“I have recently re-read Jane Eyre and have come across this passage and immediately thought of Gilbert and Anne and how it defines them so. Anyone who has had the pleasure of having loved someone will attest to this passage,” explained Aunt Jo as she cleared her throat.

_“I have for the first time found what I can truly love – I have found you. You are my sympathy-my better self-my good Angel-I am bound to you by a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my centre and spring of life, wraps my existence about you-and kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one.”_

There was silence in the crowd as Aunt Jo finished and everyone let her eloquent and beautiful reading sink in.

“Gilbert and Anne. I am delighted that you have found a good Angel in each other. Wishing you a lifetime of happiness,” Aunt Josephine said sincerely.

Anne and Gilbert enveloped Aunt Josephine jointly in their arms as the guests clapped. They always would have the great affection for Aunt Josephine who was always a supportive adult in every one of their endeavours, more so than most people in their lives.

Dr. Ward stood up and raised his glass. “To Gilbert and Anne.”

Everyone echoed. “To Gilbert and Anne.”

A few chords from a banjo were suddenly heard over the sound of crickets. Moody walked towards the couple as he continued to play. “For the first dance of the night, the dance that made them realise how much they love each other, I offer you the Dashing White Sergeant with Mrs Rachel Lynde as our caller. Please form up in sets of six!”

In excited voices, dance sets were formed as laughter and music ensued at Green Gables and continued so well into the night. Throughout the continuing festivities, the clear sky was sprinkled with an abundant of stars, each twinkling a wish for the happy couple. The moon created a spotlight on Green Gables as if the heavens decided to join in, happy that at last the Blythe destiny was finally fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentioned the strained relationship between Anne and Diana that occurred in Part 3 Chapter 10-11 of the series. In case you are wondering what happened and would like to read it.
> 
> Next Chapter – Ahem. Wedding night and the morning after.


	3. No More Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert's wedding night and honeymoon week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few items mentioned in this chapter that has been thoroughly explained in Part 3 Chapter 3, Chapter 6 and Chapter 12 of this series in case you wanted to know more about its significance but you don’t have to read it to get an idea.
> 
> Also, it is their honeymoon so they do have intimate moments and before I disappoint some readers, I just want to tell you that its more about innuendo and suggestive descriptions rather than explicit detail. 
> 
> It does show their sense of humour and playfulness which I wanted to depict because they are happy and they can’t be serious all the time, so enjoy the domesticity and fluffiness of this chapter.

The sky was like a blanket of black velvet with a scatter of pinpricks of light. The moonlit night illuminated Anne’s swirling white gown, making it glow like a thick blanket of snow in winter. From a distance, faint laughter and goodbyes could be heard from happy voices, but conversations were beginning to get less legible with every step the newlyweds took towards the orchard.

Eventually, the only sounds that could be heard were the crunching of footsteps from Anne and Gilbert on the dirt path, mixed in with crickets chirping and the haunted hoots of owls. It was peaceful at last!

Arms around each other’s waists, a feeling of contentment settled on the pair. For a long time, especially for Gilbert, he had seen such a future, walking along with Anne with him as her husband. Now that his delicious dream has come to fruition, his future, or to be more specific, their future was still relatively unknown, but to him it was not at all frightful. _How many children will they be blessed with? When can they finally settle in Avonlea? What other treasures will they experience together?_ Gilbert wondered. In fact, Gilbert felt quite comforted knowing that despite the following years still unwritten, he would have Anne by his side and all seems more assured.

The temperature had dropped as they walked to what was to be their special place in Avonlea. Anne was wearing Gilbert’s jacket, with her boots and wedding dress, the train of her dress cradled along her arm. Gilbert had his shirt sleeves rolled up, his unbuttoned vest hanging loosely on his sturdy frame. The cold barely bothered him as he felt the warmth radiating from Anne. Both were happy and tired as they enjoyed their first walk to their Avonlea home as husband and wife.

Anne sighed – content, blissful, at peace.

“What is it, Mrs. Blythe?” Gilbert asked. He could not help but bring up that she now bore his name. It was not only a reminder that they had wed that day, for Gilbert, it was the added security that he was no longer the only Blythe in existence. He glanced at Anne whose face glowed under the full moon. It made her hair look like faint embers that were about to dissipate. Even in the dark, Gilbert could see how captivating she was.

“I haven’t had a chance to be alone with you at all today. Since I woke this morning, I’ve been surrounded by many. But now, we’re alone at last!” she exclaimed. She stopped to face Gilbert and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. They stood on the dirt path for a few seconds, just holding each other, swaying slightly as their bodies agreed to perform a silent dance under the stars.

“We’re now married,” she whispered as a statement. Anne was in disbelief that their wedding day was nearly over. They had spoken of marriage for years, yet to Anne, marriage felt like one of the stars that shone so brightly at night, she could see its radiance and it gave her a feeling of wonderment, but she was not able reach it or touch it to enjoy it’s benefits. However, at that moment, she had her husband in her arms, and to actually say they’re married, made it feel so much more real.

“Indeed, we are Carrots,” he whispered back. As they held each other, Gilbert trailed his hand to the small of Anne’s back. Even through all the layers, his touch made her shiver. Reluctantly, they pulled apart. They could have held each other that way all night and be fulfilled.

“You’re cold. Let’s get you home,” suggested Gilbert kissing her temple, unknowingly misinterpreting Anne’s quiver.

“Ready to see our Avonlea home?” grinned Gilbert as they walked through the orchard holding hands.

“I’m ever so excited. I can’t believe that I managed to keep away. You’re lucky that the wedding preparations had kept me busy.”

The newlyweds walked towards their new Avonlea home, a modest two-storey cottage, which was built the past year on the other side of the orchard. Upon their engagement, Gilbert had organised a cottage to be built for him and Anne from funds saved up the past few years from the apple export business.

The Orchard House as it was dubbed, was lovingly built by Bash, Matthew, Elijah and Jerry. It was their six-month building project for Anne and Gilbert, their services being their wedding present to the Blythe couple. While Anne had seen the outside of the house, she was asked by Gilbert to wait until their wedding night before she was to enter the property.

“Welcome to our eventual Avonlea home, Anne-girl,” said Gilbert as they stood facing the newly built house. Gilbert felt a sense of achievement looking at the cottage and Anne felt the same. They always knew they had each other, two orphans who found love and have sworn to be together no matter what. But their home, was a symbol, that in each other they have a family whose roots are in Avonlea.

They had spoken of where they would live. Gilbert still had a few months of medical school left and Anne had a job she enjoyed immensely in Toronto. So, they were to stay in Toronto until they were ready to move back to Avonlea. It was their dream to eventually go back where their family came from and when they do, the Orchard House was there waiting for them.

They held hands as they ascended the steps and walked towards the front door. Gilbert reached in his pocket for the key and turned the lock revealing their charming cottage. Gilbert scooped up Anne and walked her over the threshold to Anne’s delight. She giggled and wrapped her hands around his neck. Once inside, Gilbert gently kicked the door closed, grinning he kissed Anne softly.

Anne giggled again. “Aren’t you going to put me down now?”

“Nope. I have a surprise for my wife and I intend to carry her there.”

“You’re spoiling me,” she grinned.

“Anything for my wife.”

“You seem to like using that word – WIFE,” observed Anne.

“You, my dear WIFE, are very observant,” he said cheekily.

Gilbert walked a few steps away from the parlour towards a closed door, carrying Anne all the way. The house was sparsely furnished, waiting for the day when they were to move in and add their own furniture. He paused by the door and placed Anne gently on the timber floorboards. He took her hand in his and placed his other hand on the door knob.

“Ready?” Gilbert asked suddenly nervous. Unexpectedly, he felt unsure of what he was about to show Anne, wondering if it would fall flat in appreciation.

Anne nodded to Gilbert enthusiastically. Gilbert slowly opened the door and Anne gasped in excited surprise.

It was the one room in the cottage that was fully decorated and furnished to perfection. The room had a big wide floor to ceiling window facing the cherry tree that Anne dubbed the Snow Princess. By the window was a daybed where one may stretch out and look outside while reading a book. On one wall was a fireplace, a fire already lit thanks to Bash, and above the mantlepiece were pictures of their parents in silver frames – The Shirleys, The Cuthberts and The Blythes. There was a big frame in the middle of the mantle, empty but with a piece of paper saying ‘Our Wedding Portrait’, their photograph yet to be displayed.

In the middle of the room on top of an enormous rug were two big desks facing each other, one for Anne and one for Gilbert. In the event that they were both at work on their desks, they would be facing across one another. Pot plants were placed around the room, providing greenery that Anne adored. The other two walls had floor to ceiling bookshelves, with a sliding ladder attached so Anne may be able to reach the top shelves. The shelves of one side were already filled with books Gilbert had collected the past year.

“Gil! My absolute dream. Our own library! I’m…I’m speechless!” Anne’s eyes were wide with amazement. She walked to the full bookshelf and ran her hand along the spine of the books. She read the authors - Bronte, Chaucer, Dickinson, Twain, Shakespeare, Shelley, Whitman, Wordsworth. There were also reference books on medicine, science, geography and philosophy.

“How did you get so many books?” she asked astonished as she pulled publications out one by one to caress their covers and smell its pages. Anne’s head was already reeling with what printed works she would absolutely adore to read. Anne was then taken back to the day in the schoolhouse when she spoke about wanting books for her trousseau but was admonished by the girls, having been told books were inappropriate items to collect when preparing for marriage. Yet her own husband, had given her not just a trousseau of books, but a room that was to be their haven, full of every publication you could imagine. _He truly is a kindred spirit who knows me too well_ , she thought.

“Discarded books, unwanted books, old library books and sometimes when I would help someone who would insist on paying me back the favour, I’d ask for books they no longer wanted,” explained Gilbert, ecstatic at the sincere happiness displayed on his wife’s face.

Anne then walked over to one of the desks which had a vase of Queen Anne’s lace that matched what Gilbert had in his buttonhole that day. A fountain pen was on top of a fresh stack of paper and a leather-bound journal beside it. The journal had gold leaf lettering embossed on the bottom right hand corner – Anne Blythe.

Anne reached out and traced the name with her fingers. She looked at Gilbert who was already watching her intently. Anne looked at him and grinned, “I’m Anne Blythe.”

Gilbert grinned back, happy.

“What’s under there?” Anne pointed at a square leather case with clasps akin to a briefcase. “Is it your doctor’s bag?”

“Nope. My doctor’s bag is on my side of the desk,” Gilbert said pointing at his own leather bag. “Why don’t you open it?” he suggested, eyes twinkling, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

Anne looked at Gilbert, her eyes narrowed, as she tried to unravel his thoughts and guess what item the case held within.

Gilbert chuckled. “Just open it up Carrots.”

Anne approached the odd-looking case and undid the clasps. She slowly lifted the lid and was wide eyed. She looked at the item in disbelief. She then looked at her husband, then at the item on her desk and back again at Gilbert. Anne was utterly lost for words.

“I…my…I can’t believe it…I’ve dreamed of owning one…I’m speechless. Gil!”

Gilbert laughed. “It’s only a typewriter Anne. It’s for your future to-be-published manuscripts.”

“It’s not ONLY a typewriter, Gil! It’s a machine that is an extension of a writer’s brain where imagination flows from the brain’s nerve endings flowing towards the fingertips as its touches the keys then imprinting on paper what the one’s heart feels in neat, legible lines!”

“Somehow, I have not read anywhere that a typewriter is part of the brain in any anatomy textbooks,” Gilbert laughed at his wife’s passionate description. “I’m assuming you love it?”

“Love it! Yes!” Anne exclaimed as she jumped and clasped her hands together.

“I’m glad. I debated whether to get you a necklace of maybe earrings. However, I thought you may enjoy this more.”

“You chose well my sweet!” Anne exclaimed running her fingers along the keys. “What’s so funny?” she asked upon hearing Gilbert chuckle.

“We’re an odd couple, you and I. I told Moody about getting you a typewriter and he looked at me and exclaimed if he did such a thing, Ruby would throw it back at him. He told me I can’t go wrong with jewellery and he even took me to see his family jeweller. But in the end, I really felt it in my heart you would like a typewriter better.”

“Oh, you know me too well Gil. This typewriter just tells me how much you love me!”

“Carrots, others beg to differ! Moody shrugged when I bought the typewriter and said ‘I suppose seeing as you’re the only couple I know that recites Whitworth to each other, it may be that Anne will devour you when you give it to her. I had to correct him that it’s Whitman and Wordsworth.”

Anne laughed. “And what’s wrong with Whitman and Wordsworth?”

“Nothing Anne-girl!” Gilbert chuckled. “But others don’t appreciate them as much as we do and our definition of romance and spending time together is quite different from other couples. We enjoy curling up in a library while reading classic novels together, discussing newspaper articles or reading prose poetically to each other while most couples enjoy jewellery and expensive dinner.”

“Which is why Gil, we were meant to be. This library, the typewriter, just tells me how much you care for me. It’s like you have given me the biggest diamond that has been ever found. May you please come over here and pinch me?”

“What? Carrots, no,” chuckled Gilbert as he shook his head.

“Please? I need to know if this is a dream,” she whispered.

“I can’t keep on pinching you every time you want to ensure if something is real.” Gilbert approached her slowly and stood in front of her so very close, his warm breath brushing her lips. “How about, if I just kissed my wife instead?”

Anne nodded. It was extremely slow and soft, lingering and gentle. It was like an unspoken promise from him to her, that she will always come first. Gilbert took his time and Anne merely let him lead. She melted into him, as she felt such an overpowering emotion due to the love and intimacy he showed her in that kiss. Anne exclaimed in her heart, _This is real! This is real!_

Gilbert’s arms roamed her back, his caress made her shiver several times. Midway through their kiss, Anne paused and her eyes went wide. She then took a few steps back from Gilbert and looked at him. Her husband was grinning mischievously.

“Did you just pinch my derriere?”

“You asked me to pinch you!” exclaimed Gilbert in mock defence. “Did you feel it?”

“Yes, I did, my dear husband!” declared Anne in feigned annoyance.

“Then I have just proven that this isn’t a dream. This is real,” chuckled Gilbert.

“It is indeed real, and for your cheek, you are going to have to pay,” warned Anne as she approached him slowly, her hands on her waist. Anne loved seeing this side of Gilbert which he normally reserved for her and Bash. The teasing, playful, presumptuous Gilbert, at times cocky and bold. Anne felt privileged to witness this side of his personality on a daily basis. He typically exuded such a serious, tentative, careful demeanour with others, almost guarded at times and when Anne sees his fun-loving side, she can’t help but encourage it.

Gilbert slowly backed away with every forward step she took. “Just what are you thinking in that head of yours? We don’t have any slates in this house so you can’t smash one at my head,” he asked amused as his brows furrowed.

Anne chuckled, her eyes twinkling, a naughty streak crossed her face. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Gilbert broke into a run and rushed out of the library.

Anne followed suit, as she hiked up her wedding dress and chased after Gilbert. Gilbert ran into the kitchen laughing hysterically. Anne, her competitive streak showing, had a determined look on her face as they ran around the kitchen table.

“You should see yourself. You look so non-threatening in your wedding dress. It’s like an angel chasing me around!”

“Well, it’s not fair! My dress is quite heavy. It’s impeding my efforts to catch you!”

“I’d gladly assist in taking that dress off you, Carrots!” Gilbert winked as they continued to chase each other. “Although, I’m quite unsure what punishment you have in mind at present. I think it best to run.”

Suddenly, Anne lunged forward and her hand managed to catch hold of the edge of Gilbert’s vest. Anne pulled him towards her making Gilbert step back into Anne. It gave her the opportunity to wrap her arms around his middle. She then turned him around to face her all the while keeping her arms around him.

Both breathless, Anne pulled Gilbert in closer to her, pressing their bodies close together.

“If I’d known my punishment was to be in your embrace, I wouldn’t have run away,” Gilbert whispered.

Anne didn’t say anything. Still panting, she moved her face closer to Gilbert’s, her breath brushing his face, her lips teasingly ghosting his lips.

“Got you back! We’re now fair and square,” she murmured as Gilbert’s eyes opened wide in surprise.

Anne walked away, laughing while Gilbert shook his head in amusement as his wife just grabbed his derriere in both her hands and gave both his bottom cheeks a hard slap.

*****

Back in the library and still in their wedding attire, they had long taken off their shoes, abandoned on the floor. Gilbert sat against the arm of the daybed, a cushion behind him, while Anne was leaning her back against his chest as they stared out the window. They had been discussing their amazing day and marvelled that their wedding was now the past and their marriage was now their future.

“I’m so glad that Miss Stacy, I should say Muriel, caught the bouquet. She deserves every happiness the world can give her. I hope it’s a sign of the future,” said Anne with fondness. She adored her teacher and mentor, the person who provided her with such inspiration and ambition to be an exceptional educator.

“I hope so too. Although you should have seen the panic in Bash’s face when she caught it,” chuckled Gilbert. “Jerry gave him a clap on the back and said, ‘I guess it’s your wedding next Bash’. He nearly choked on the plum puff he was eating.”

“So, Bash and Muriel are still spending some time together?”

“Yes, more often than not,” confirmed Gilbert.

“Wasn’t it wonderful that Aunt Jo read at our wedding?” gushed Anne.

“It certainly was. I was so ever glad she was able to make it especially as she has been ill of late. She especially chose such a poignant quote. You truly are my better self.”

“I beg to differ, as YOU are my better self,” said Anne as she poked a finger on his thigh.

“Are you contradicting me again, Carrots?”

“I do believe it’s you contradicting me!” Anne crossed her arms dramatically and pouted. “Oh no! Are we having our first marital fight?” she asked. Both laughed at the hilarity of statement as they both knew that they both thrived on their spirited debates.

“Did you get a chance to speak to some of our schoolfriends?” asked Gilbert.

“Yes. Jane and Charlie are expecting. They told me just before they left for home,” Anne grinned, happy for her friends.

“That’s wonderful! I thought Jane was showing a slight bump but I did not want to mention it. You know, things could have been so different.”

“How so?” asked Anne, wondering what Gilbert was speaking of.

“You could have been Anne Sloane.” Gilbert sniggered recalling a time when he felt slight jealousy at the attention Charlie showered Anne with when they were still at school. It caused a slight surprise rift between Gilbert and Charlie, who had been good friends sin childhood.

Anne laughed hysterically. “Not a chance! When he started to take notice of me, one day I let myself imagine walking hand in hand with Charlie and I could not sustain the thought. Instead Charlie kept on getting replaced by a curly haired, hazel eyed boy holding my hand as we tested each other on how to spell complicated words. I was certainly shocked at what my subconscious imagination was telling me. I started getting such confusing feelings about you.”

“Thank you, Anne’s imagination!” exclaimed Gilbert.

“Besides, he never would have pursued me in the end. He voiced his concern that emotional women such as myself tend to be barren.”

“There is no medical evidence for that,” assured Gilbert.

“I know that now Dr. Blythe. Besides, Moody and Ruby have had two children already and if we want to point out emotional women, Ruby fits the bill!”

“Good, because I’m expecting that we’ll have quite the Blythe hockey team,” laughed Gilbert.

Anne giggled at the thought. “I did promise you as many Blythe children as you want. Was that so wise?”

“We can only try, can’t we?” Gilbert said boldly which made Anne blush.

“Did you see Diana by the end of the night?” Anne laughed as Gilbert fiddled with the rings on her finger. “She was so affectionate towards Jerry after all those ciders, Jerry couldn’t say goodbye fast enough just to get her home!”

“I think Jerry may be in for some adventure when they return home. I wouldn’t be surprised if they are with child after tonight,” smirked Gilbert. “Did you speak to Matthew? Was he alright after he made his speech? He became quite emotional.”

“I was so surprised when he stood up to even speak. I gave him and Marilla a hug afterwards in private. He mentioned that he will always see me as the little girl he picked up that day from Bright River station. He was nostalgic as he never saw himself as having a daughter and today, he walked his daughter down the aisle. He mentioned he just never saw this future and he felt blessed for having this memory. I told him I never saw this future for myself either and I feel just as blessed as him for being gifted his love and Marilla’s. He loves me Gil and so does Marilla. I truly am lucky.”

“We’re blessed to have you in our lives Anne-girl. You have brought love in our lives and I hope you feel how much we love you,” explained Gilbert and he tightened his hold around her waist and kissed her temple.

“You know what my favourite part of the day is?” he asked.

“What is it?” asked Anne as she intertwined her fingers with his.

“This. Now. Holding you and talking to you as my wife. There is no one else but us and we can take our time to do anything we want, together. I feel like everything I want in the world is with me right now.”

“You,” stated Anne.

“Me?” Gilbert asked perplexed.

“My favourite part of the day has been YOU. Everything you have said, everything you have done. The way you are holding me, our conversations throughout, what you have given me. YOU have been my favourite part of the day and I can’t believe we have five full days together without having to leave each other’s side. I don’t think that has ever happened. Ever.”

Anne looked up at Gilbert and saw his eyes staring at her again with such affection. Gilbert lowered his lips on hers. “Thank you, Carrots.”

“Thank you, Gil.”

Both stayed quiet for a while as they looked out the window. They were both unaware of the time or how late it was. They were only conscious of each other, their bodies pressed together, the slowness of their breathing, the warmth of their skin.

Suddenly, Anne gave a yawn, as exhaustion started to set in. “Maybe we should head upstairs, shall we?” suggested Anne.

“Go ahead. I shall put the fire out and I’ll join you soon.”

Mr. and Mrs. Blythe stood up from the daybed still holding each other’s hands. They reluctantly parted as Gilbert walked towards the fireplace and Anne walked towards the door.

Before fully exiting the library, Anne paused. She turned around to look at her husband.

“Gil?”

“Yes, Anne-girl?” Gilbert stopped what he was doing and looked at his enchanting wife still in white.

Anne attempted to be dauntless. “Once you join me, we may perhaps do something that may add to our favourite part of the day?”

Gilbert dropped the fire poker and took a few long strides towards Anne. He cupped her face in both hands and kissed her gently. “I don’t doubt we will, my love,” he whispered.

*****

Anne headed upstairs towards the bedrooms with a lamp in her hand. She had never been to this part of the house, yet she knew where their bedroom would be. Gilbert had promised once, when they had initially confessed their feelings for each other that he would build them a house where she would be able to look out from their bedroom and see a cherry tree just like at Green Gables. It was that day they planted the Snow Princess when she was merely sixteen.

She went to check the other bedrooms first, expecting them to be empty, which they were, but full of promise. A promise of their future children would occupy the rooms. Perhaps one room for the girls and one room for the boys and the other room a nursery for a newborn. Rooms where they would both visit as parents and tuck their children in for bed, read them stories and kiss their foreheads goodnight.

Anne headed for the bedroom she suspected was theirs and her heart soared. Gilbert always kept his promise and she guessed right. He had chosen the room that he knew would make her happy. She could see the Snow Princess out the window, it’s top branches in view, mimicking what she would normally see outside of her childhood bedroom at Green Gables. Snow Princess was quite taller now, its branches full of white blossoms which glowed like tiny pearls on its branches as the moonlight hit the white petals. Even without him in the room, Anne felt his embrace just with the simple gesture of making sure there was a bit of Green Gables in their orchard home.

She looked around at the furniture in the room. A canopy bed with two bedside tables, a dresser and a small round table with two armchairs. Furniture that they had both chosen together when they went to Charlottetown one day. They had to pretend they were married at the time when they spoke to the cabinetmaker, as it would seem scandalous for an unmarried couple to discuss what should go in their marital suite.

Anne giggled at the memory. Gilbert’s face was in a permanent wide grin that day and he kept on referring to her as “My Mrs. Blythe” in front of the man commissioned to make their furniture. She then took him to the textile shop so they could choose some fabric for curtains and bedsheets for their room for her to sew. Anne kept on referring to him as “My husband, the good Dr. Blythe” as the shop assistant helped her with some choices. Anne would look at Gilbert to ask for his opinion and saw such a dreamy and dopey grin on his face that Anne could not help but smile so wide herself, her dimple created such a deep indent on her cheek.

Anne eyed the dresser and opened the drawers. Gilbert had emptied out her trunk and had already packed away her clothes and personal items. He packed them the way she would have done so in his room at the Oaks in Toronto. His clothes on the left side of the drawer and hers on the right. The first drawer would hold their under things, the second drawer their day clothes and the third their nightclothes. On top of the dresser on the left-hand side were his razor, shave brush and comb. On the right her hair brush, pins and ribbons. Anne was astounded at how Gilbert’s simple act of domesticity, putting their personal belongings away, has given her an insight of just how thoughtful he was.

She then eyed the bed they had chosen for themselves. Well, Anne had told Gilbert once that she had dreamed of having a princess like canopy bed as a girl and he had insisted that it was the bed they were to have in their room. She tried to argue against it, as it cost a bit more. Gilbert explained that it was his dream to be married to her and to have their bedroom as their sanctuary and wouldn’t it be great if her dream of having a canopy bed was a part of it, then both their dreams would come true. Looking at the bed with its organza drapes and Anne in her wedding gown, she gasped at the feeling she had, as she indeed felt like a storybook princess.

Anne laughed as she looked at the made-up bed. Ruby, Diana and Cole took her aside for a moment prior to them leaving Green Gables. In excited voices they had whispered to her that they left her a present in their marital bedroom. At the time she had begged them to tell her what it was and Diana merely looked at Ruby and Cole who had big grins on their faces and said, “Just something to remember your first night as married couple in your new castle.”

She noticed that the sensible white cotton sheets that she had sewn and the wedding quilt Marilla and Rachel had made for them was left neatly folded on one of the armchairs. The cotton sheets had been replaced with white silk sheets. The bed had red and pink rose petals on top, fashioned in the shape of a love heart, a nice touch which she attributed to Cole. There was a white box at the foot of the bed tied with a wide yellow ribbon, the colour matched Diana’s matron of honour dress.

Excitedly, she opened the box and lifted out its contents. It was a floor length white silk robe with lace edging, beautifully light, smooth and luxurious. She read the note that was left in the box.

_Anne dearest,_

_May you and Gilbert have a wonderful and happy marriage._

_Much Love Ruby, Diana and Cole_

_P.S. And a wonderful wedding night! Wink! – Ruby_

_P.P.S. I hope the rose petals add to the romance! – Cole_

_P.P.S. I’m sorry Anne. I tried to write a sensible and heartfelt message for you but Ruby and Cole stole the pen from me and felt the need to add their own sentiments. (Imagine me rolling my eyes at them having read what they have penned). Nevertheless, we hope you enjoy the silk sheets and what’s in the box! – Diana_

Anne smiled. The four friends will always have the special bond being part of the Storybook Club. A childhood fancy that brought them joy through times of angst and struggles. It was a time that will always be remembered by their tight knit group.

Anne undressed the layers of her wedding dress and put on the weightless white silk robe. She carefully arranged parts of her dress on one of the armchairs. She then went to the dresser where she unpinned and unwound her braid crown. Her hair fell down her back in long waves. She grabbed her brush from the dresser and walked towards the window and looked at the Snow Princess.

Gilbert walked into the bedroom and stopped at the doorway. There was Anne, his wife, unravelling her hair, Anne’s long delicate fingers combing through and loosening her braids. He could not help but watch at how heavenly she looked, with her hair cascading down her back, the white robe wrapped around her tiny frame accentuating her waist as she walked to the window deep in thought. Her hairbrush was in her hand, the warm light of the lamp shone on her tresses and her ethereal face. For a moment, her wedding ring caught the moonlight and it glittered in the dimly lit bedroom. Gilbert’s heart was beating fast, looking at Anne who had no idea that she looked so irresistible.

Barefoot, Gilbert walked towards her, his vest was already discarded downstairs, his suspenders hanging down beside him. Anne turned when she heard her husband’s footsteps and smiled. He smiled back and took the brush from her hands and started to brush her hair, softly and gently in long strokes. Anne closed her eyes, as she enjoyed the feeling of being looked after. Gilbert gathered her hair in one hand as he brushed, feeling the silkiness of the strands, pleased at the privilege of being able touch her tresses. Once her hair was brushed to satisfaction, he gently draped her hair over to one side of her shoulder, exposing Anne’s slender neck which he gave a lingering kiss.

He then placed the hairbrush on the window sill and wrapped his arms around her middle squeezing her tight, resting his chin on her shoulder. Without the layers of her wedding dress, Gilbert could feel her warmth and her softness. Her curves melted into him. He could smell her sweet perfume, intoxicating his senses.

Anne rested her arms on his, grasping and feeling his muscular forearms. With him holding her tightly, Anne has never felt so protected and sheltered.

“Hmmm,” said Anne, closing her eyes and smiling tight lipped as he kissed her neck.

“Happy?” he asked.

“Ecstatic,” she answered in a whisper. “You”.

“Ecstatic,” he echoed back with a smile.

“We can stay together and we no longer need to hide it,” Anne spoke quietly. “No more goodbyes.” She smiled as she looked outside.

“No more goodbyes,” he echoed once again as he whispered the words huskily in her ear. His breath and tone of voice gave Anne goosebumps and suddenly her heart was beating fast. The nervous anticipation had abruptly hit her. Her legs had started to tingle and it travelled through her body. She felt herself slowly going timid with thoughts of what was about to happen. Anne decided to ignore the rising shyness and act on what she really wanted.

Anne turned around before she lost her bravado to face Gilbert and kissed him more passionately than she had anticipated. She wanted to give him a signal. She was ready to receive him fully.

They had spoken about it before. They had decided to wait until they were married before they took full liberties from each other. Although, they came close so many times and what they have enjoyed so far would probably have caused a scandal if anyone found out it occurred prior to marriage. But their sensibilities and Gilbert’s respect for Anne had always stopped them.

But tonight, they were married.

Gilbert returned her kisses with as much energy and enthusiasm as Anne. The intensity in which their mouths and lips explored each other was hard and fast. Gilbert enveloped Anne in his arms pressing her so close to him while Anne clutched at his hair as they feverishly devoured each other with every kiss. Breathless, they parted briefly to look at each other.

Anne reached over and unbuttoned his shirt, fingers working quickly as she slid the shirt off his shoulders, letting them fall on the floor. Anne trailed kisses from the bottom of his ear, down his neck to his collarbone as her fingertips slowly ran down his chest then down to the skin of his firm stomach. She felt him tremble slightly, his body immediately reacting to her touch.

Anne stopped and looked at Gilbert as she proceeded to relieve him of his trousers which he kicked out of the way as it fell on the floor. Gilbert reached for the belt of Anne’s robe and used it to pull her against him as he worked to untie the belt. Once free, Anne let the robe drop on the floor which made Gilbert’s heart beat fast with excitement. He scooped her up in his arms, his eyes scanning her curves and her bare skin. He then gently laid her down on the bed. Gilbert hovered slightly above Anne and looked into her eyes and saw that she looked back at him with such tenderness and trust that he suddenly felt so protective in ensuring that she felt truly loved that night.

“You’re so beautiful Anne-girl,” he whispered.

Anne responded by grabbing the back of his neck with one hand and wrapping her other arm around his waist. The kiss had changed to a gentle and slow exploration of each other, their bodies skin to skin, chest to chest and hip to hip. Eventually, their kisses trailed away from each other’s lips to parts they were yet to be familiarised with.

It was an unbelievable feeling, Gilbert exploring every curve of her body with his hands and mouth, caressing every part ever so slowly as he took his time to get to know this part of Anne.

Anne was in utter disbelief at how her body craved him so much. The feeling of warmth from having their exposed and bare bodies crushed together was not enough. Like Gilbert, she nuzzled and stroked every part of him, his firmness and his reactions made Anne excitable.

Gilbert all of a sudden stopped to look her in the eyes, needing reassurance that she was alright. Anne trailed a finger along his brow, to his jaw then his chin. She then left a hand resting on his cheek and murmured. “Gil, I want you to lose your inhibitions, as will I. Lose yourself Gil.”

That was enough encouragement for Gilbert as they both continued to memorise each other like a newly discovered piece of poetry. It was like they had both found a new city and needed to map out every single attraction with every one of their senses. They both discovered new sensations with every touch, every taste, every feel and every new vision.

Electricity coursed through their bodies, something that they had managed to stop from exploding before, but not anymore. Love and lust combined, sweetness and greed for each other manifested from their bodies, hearts and minds. Their bodies tangled and weaved to the point where one could not distinguish whose limbs belonged to whom as their flesh merged as one.

Lose themselves - they did. For the first time.

*****

A few hours later, after they had fallen asleep, tired from the wedding and their act of love on each other, Anne had stirred in the middle of slumber feeling cold. She sought out Gilbert in the dark and laid her head on his chest, her arms around his waist. His body instantly warmed her up giving her comfort. Gilbert sleepily, started trailing his fingertips on Anne’s back and he discovered the sensitive part on the small of her back. The first two times he touched the lower part of her back, she would tremble slightly and her grip on his waist would tighten. By the third time his fingers grazed that part of her back, she reached up to kiss his jaw, then Gilbert’s lips found her warm lips. Tired, but both consumed with desire, Anne rolled on top of Gilbert and straddled his hips. To both their surprise, she gently and tenderly took charge, the nervousness she felt earlier in the night had dissipated, as they took each other to great heights once again until afterwards with arms and legs intertwined, they fell into another deep and satisfying slumber.

When the slight sign of the sun rising entered in between the gaps of their bedroom curtain, Gilbert stirred at the faint sound of a rooster. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his sleeping beauty facing him. The top of the sheet had travelled down low to her hips showing the pearlescent skin of her torso. Her voluptuous chest, the curve of her waist and flatness of her stomach was highlighted by the light of dawn. Gilbert moved in closer and pressed her against him, his head resting on the mound of her chest. “Anne-girl,” he whispered.

Anne started to stir at the sound, still half asleep, wondering if she was dreaming or did she just hear her name being called out? She could feel his warm hands working its way down her body, touching her in places she never knew existed. Parts of Anne had instantly woken up, making themselves known to her. Gilbert wanted to take care of Anne so she let him take control until she yearned for him. She wanted his desire to be taken care of too, so together they made their way to utmost euphoria once again.

*****

It was mid-morning by the time Anne stretched and opened her eyes. For a second, she was unsure of her surroundings. Then she felt a hand holding hers, under the blanket, rubbing her thumb and she suddenly remembered the events of the previous day.

She beamed and felt flushed at the same time, suddenly highly aware of the lightness of the silk sheet over her naked skin. As she recalled the flashes of intimacy the night before, she marvelled at the newfound knowledge of pleasure that her own body could feel and how her desire for her husband just increased tenfold. Anne felt like they both had a new secret to share, just between the both of them. A physical closeness only the two of them will be able to understand and it brought on such an extreme emotional response in Anne – one of greatest love.

Anne could feel the heat radiating from the bare body just a few centimetres away. She looked to her side and saw a sleepy eyed, unruly haired Gilbert smiling gently at her.

“You’re still here,” Anne smiled dozily. She reached out and touched his cheek, feeling the roughness of his pre-shaven face. She loved it when she could feel the stubble. It was a sign that they have woken up together.

“Good morning, Mrs. Blythe. And yes, still here. I didn’t have to go back to the Oaks, or my childhood bedroom or my boarding house.”

“And we can wake up next to each other every day. No saying goodbye.”

Gilbert moved closer to Anne and rested his face in the crook of her neck, his hands spread across the lower part of her back. Their legs automatically found each other in an organised tangle.

“No saying goodbye,” he repeated. Gilbert grinned. It seemed that happiness kept on raising the bar each day that he was with Anne. He truly felt he could conquer anything just having her with him. His head was clear, his shoulders weightless and his heart was full.

“And Gil, you’re my husband,” said Anne trying to convince herself that the joy she was feeling was permanent. “My name is Anne Blythe – your wife.”

“I sure hope so, Carrots,” Gilbert chuckled. “There were some activities last night, more than once, may I add, that I only want to experience with my wife.” He had waited and suppressed his feelings for a long time when it came to full physical intimacy with Anne. Now that they have opened the floodgates, like her, he was surprised at the emotional connection it had brought, his desire to make sure she was eternally protected and untroubled.

Anne blushed and hid herself under the silk sheets but then quickly re-surfaced when she realised as she looked beneath the sheets, they were both completely free of any article of clothing below the bedcovers.

“Gil, we’re completely bare like newborns!” Anne exclaimed as she resurfaced.

Gilbert laughed at Anne’s reaction and moved closer to her, if that was ever possible as their bodies were already pressed close together.

Anne ran her fingers through his curls. “I have made an observation that it seems advantageous for a wife to have a doctor for a husband.”

“Hmm, is that so?” said Gilbert. Anne could feel him grin.

“I know so. Your knowledge of the female anatomy is quite comprehensive as per last night’s clinical studies.”

“Clinical you say?” Gilbert propped himself up on his elbows looking at Anne, pretending to pout.

Anne laughed. “Alright, maybe not clinical. Studies in passion, perhaps.”

“Did I pass with flying colours?”

“I would name you as valedictorian.”

Gilbert chuckled. He then positioned himself on her pillow and faced her, as he nudged her nose with his. “Were you…are you alright, Anne?” he asked seriously.

Anne nodded. “More than Gil. More than alright. You made sure……thank you.” Anne felt her face flush again, heat creeping from her neck to her cheeks.

“You took me places last night, Mrs. Blythe,” he huskily whispered.

Anne felt her face redden again. “Stop talking like that.”

“Like what? Carrots? Are you blushing?” grinned Gilbert.

“Aargh!” exclaimed Anne as she pulled the sheet over her head again. “Aargh!” she exclaimed again as she reapeared after having seen their exposed flesh under the silk sheets once more.

“It’s no use Anne-girl,” Gilbert said laughing. “We saw all of each other last night. What we look like doesn’t change during the day. Unless there is some medical transformation that can occur that I am not aware of”

“For some reason it just seems more confronting and real in the daylight. I just need to get used to it, I guess,” she reasoned.

“I can help you get used to it,” Gilbert whispered as he kissed her neck, letting his lips linger on her and gently nipping her skin.

“Hmm, what do you have in mind, Dr. Blythe?”

Gilbert threw the sheets off them, grabbed Anne in an embrace and rolled her on top of him. “Would you be open to another anatomy lesson right now?”

“You know me. I love to study,” said Anne who was quickly silenced by Gilbert’s mouth.

*****

They finally emerged out of the house after a lazy morning and an unhealthy lunch comprising of wedding cake and champagne, leftovers from the night before. Gilbert unshaven, with a slight shadow on his face, held Anne’s hand who had her hair flowing free. Gilbert had suggested they take a walk in the orchard and take their time to meander along the lanes.

When they were halfway in the orchard, Gilbert stopped by the strong oak tree that had grown in the orchard for decades. He had shown Anne the tree when they were still students in Avonlea. It was dubbed The Blythe Tree. A tree that had special meaning to Gilbert as him and his father spent a lot of time under it when he was a child. John Blythe had carved on the tree’s trunk.

THE BLYTHES

JOHN

GILBERT

Gilbert turned to his wife. “Anne, would you mind if I carve your name on the tree?”

Anne started to get emotional. She knew how much the tree meant to Gilbert. It was one place in Avonlea where he felt such a connection to. “You want my name on the tree with you and your father?”

“This tree means something to me. It’s reminds me of family and you’re my family now Anne. In fact, after you have given me my mother for our wedding, I’d like to add my mother’s name too. I read a few entries from her journal and I have never felt so close to her as I do now. Thanks to you Anne-girl.”

Anne threw herself at Gilbert in an emotional embrace as she cried. Growing up, before the Cuthberts, she had no sense of family or belonging. Now, this man was forever reminding her she indeed belonged and she belonged to him. “You know that something like this would be something that I would treasure. I’d be honoured to have my name on the tree.”

Gilbert who had his arms around his wife, just held her and gave her a kiss on top of her head. Anne was always so grateful when he would remind her that she had family. But Anne didn’t realise that for Gilbert, it was her that reminded him that he had a home. He had travelled across the ocean to find that out. Her letter to him which he received in Trinidad brought him back home to her. She was always going to be a part of him. Now that she was Anne Blythe, it only seemed fit to add her name to the Blythe Tree.

When Anne reluctantly tore herself away from her husband, Gilbert reached in his trouser pocket for his pocket knife and meticulously carved on the tree’s trunk. He would occasionally look at Anne and both would smile at each other as she watched him work.

Finally, Gilbert finished and both stood back and looked at the tree before them. He had his arm around Anne shoulders. Anne held Gilbert around his waist. A sense of pride filling both their hearts.

There it was, The Blythe Tree signifying family with the carving:

THE BLYTHES

JOHN + JOYCE

GILBERT + ANNE

*****

Anne and Gilbert had fallen asleep on their sides, Gilbert behind Anne, his arms on her waist, pressed close together like spoons. Gilbert kissed her neck then her shoulder and her bare back. Anne stirred, her legs searched for his and their feet intertwined with each other.

“The sun has just risen. We have nothing planned for today. We can stay in bed for a little while,” suggested Anne sleepily.

Gilbert’s stomach rumbled. They both giggled.

“Or maybe not. I’m quite ravenous,” chuckled Gilbert.

“Ravenous for what?” asked Anne suggestively.

“I’m always ravenous for you Carrots, however I’m afraid my stomach will hate me if I don’t give it precedence this time.”

Anne chuckled. “Go make a start on breakfast. I shall be down soon and help you. Give me a few minutes to wake up.”

“Alright, Carrots. How about eggs and toast?”

“Sounds lovely, dearest,” Anne replied as she rubbed her eyes.

Gilbert got up from bed and made his way to one of the armchairs where he had discarded his trousers and shirt the day before. Anne watched her husband walk towards the chair, fully unclothed. She admired how he had maintained his muscular body despite the lack of farm work through the years, thanks to his participation as part of the University of Toronto rowing team. It also surprised Anne that she was getting more comfortable at the sight of their bareness, like it had always been a part of their relationship. Gilbert just made her feel beautiful at every instance that she would lose her self-consciousness around him – unclothed or not.

Gilbert put on his trousers and did not bother with his shirt. He took a few strides towards Anne who was still in bed watching him. He could tell she was still half asleep. He knelt by her bedside and asked, “I’ll see you downstairs soon?” She nodded and Gilbert gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

Gilbert set about taking items off the kitchen shelves - some plates and cooking utensils and organised them on the kitchen bench. He heard Anne walk down the stairs and into the kitchen as he entered the walk-in pantry to gather the eggs, bread and some herbs to mix in with the eggs he was about to cook.

Anne yawned. “Gil, I think I may need some tea to wake up. May you please grab the tea canister as well?”

“Of course, my lovely.” Gilbert grabbed the canister, his arms full as he walked out of the pantry. He took notice of his wife as he walked back to the kitchen bench. He gulped and stared. There was a dreamy looking Anne, hair flowing free. She was wearing his button up shirt as she went on her tip toes to reach for the cup and saucer on the top kitchen shelf. His shirt rode up her back, exposing her long, lean pale legs. It also gave him a slight peek at her pert bottom.

“Would you like some tea as well?” Anne asked.

“Yes, please,” he responded as Anne reached for another cup and saucer by repeating the same tip toe action. _My wife may just send me to the asylum_ , he thought to himself as he grinned and shook his head.

Gilbert tried to ignore the view as he cracked eggs into the bowl. Anne continued to talk and floated along in the kitchen despite her tiredness.

“Where did you throw my nightgown last night after you had pulled it off? I can’t seem to find it. It may be tangled with the sheets I suppose. Sorry I’m just borrowing your shirt for a few minutes. I’ll grab some water for the wash basin and I’ll get dressed right away. Are you alright in the kitchen? Do you need my help right now?” she asked.

“I’m fine Carrots. Go and get ready and I’ll make us some breakfast.”

Anne sauntered past behind Gilbert on the way to grab the wash basin pitcher. She kissed his bare shoulder as she watched him chop some herbs while continuing to ramble on. Her affection made him smile. “I don’t know why Bash continually teases you about your cooking. You’re quite skilled with the knife my darling. Perhaps it’s your doctor’s hands? Also, you’ve cooked some delicious meals at the Oaks. Your roast chicken and vegetable bake are absolutely scrumptious!”

“Why thank you Anne-girl,” Gilbert said as he watched his wife walk past him again. He was admiring the way she looked in his shirt. “I hope this morning’s eggs are to your liking.” He started to salivate just looking at her long legs which then disappeared within his shirt and the slight sway of her hips as she walked.

Anne was filling up the pitcher to take upstairs as she continued to talk. “Oh, thank you Gil. You are such a good husband, cooking for your wife. We really are equal partners, aren’t we? I’ll cook breakfast for us tomorrow, I promise. I’ll make you something special. Do you have any - Oh dear!” Anne paused midway through talking.

Gilbert looked up from beating the eggs in the bowl and saw Anne had spilled the water from the pitcher onto his shirt. He had noticed for the first time that she had only buttoned the two middle buttons and his now wet shirt clung to her flesh accentuating her curves.

“Damn it! I stubbed my toe on the table leg and tripped slightly. Oops! Sorry for my uncouth language, Gil. I’ll press another shirt for you and I’ll get this one washed. I apologise, I’m half asleep. I’ll just mop up the spill on floor.”

Anne put the pitcher down and waltzed into the supply cupboard for a mop. Gilbert’s appetite for breakfast had disappeared. He was ravenous for something else.

He walked over to Anne, who was blissfully still floating around. He bent down and picked her up by her thighs and slung her over his shoulder.

“Gil! What are you doing? I’m all wet and you’ve started on the eggs! I thought you were hungry!”

“Eggs can wait. I have an insatiable appetite for my Anne-girl instead.”

Anne giggled as she was carried up the stairs.

Whatever Gilbert had done upstairs, it fully woke her up indeed. Desire and hunger for each other took over that morning and the eggs on toast were well and truly forgotten.

*****

It was the newlyweds last day at Avonlea before they were due to return to Toronto the next morning. Marilla had insisted that Anne and Gilbert have breakfast at Green Gables before their departure.

Anne placed a mug of coffee on the bedside table by Gilbert and knelt down by his side. She grinned at her sleeping husband and whispered, “Gil, wake up. We’re due at Green Gables soon.”

Gilbert did not stir. His breath was slow and steady. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his unshaven cheek. She them wafted the coffee steam towards his face.

“Hmmm.” Gilbert slowly opened his eyes and saw Anne staring at him. “Good morning,” he greeted sleepily. “May you wake me that way every day?”

“With the coffee?”

“Nope, not coffee,” he groggily said as he pointed towards his cheek then patted his head.

Anne smiled as she repeated the gesture – another kiss on his cheek as she ran her fingers through his curls. For good measure, she gave him a kiss on his lips as well. “A bit tired, my dearest?”

“YOU made me tired last night,” he whispered, a slight smile appearing on his lips. “Aren’t you exhausted?”

“I’m quite fine thank you. I’m full of energy,” Anne chuckled as she stood up.

“Then come back to bed,” he grinned then reached out for her hand and pulled her towards him.

“My dear husband, you will have to wait,” laughed Anne. “I’m fully dressed and I’m sure Marilla would have already started making toast and eggs and pancakes for us. You need to get up and get ready. I will however, give you another kiss to wake you up.” Anne leaned over and gave Gilbert a quick chaste kiss.

“That’s it?” Gilbert feigned a pout.

Anne stood up and grinned. “You may get more once you’re up. I’ll be right back with water for the wash stand.”

Gilbert got out of bed and immediately saw Anne’s kindness. Anne had already laid out his undergarments and had already pressed his shirt and pants. He smiled. He was astonished that little touches such as his wife getting his clothes ready would make him smile and feel so blessed.

After a few minutes, he was fully dressed. He started rolling up his sleeves when Anne came back with a pitcher of water which she poured into the wash basin. Anne then went towards her husband and started rolling up his sleeves for him. Anne still managed to make him feel the electricity between the two of them with the touch of her fingertips.

Anne went to brush her hair after helping Gilbert with his sleeves. Gilbert washed his face and reached for the shave soap as Anne watched him. Anne put her brush down and brought a chair towards the wash basin.

“Here, let me,” she simply said, grabbing the shave soap from him and pulling his arm down towards the chair, an indication for him to sit down.

Once Gilbert was seated, Anne gently rubbed the soap on his face and neck and took the shave brush to work it into a lather. All the while, Gilbert watched the concentration on her face. He could see her freckles clearly which made him smile. As he stared at Anne with a grin, he started counting the freckles on her face in delight.

“Stop smiling Gil! I won’t be able to shave close when you smile at me, the way you do.”

“I can’t help it my love. What a way to wake up, looking up at your angelic face!”

“Oh! Stop it!” she blushed. At times, she still was not used to receiving compliments from Gilbert about her looks. Marilla had told her that it was vanity to focus on one’s features and she was never a traditional beauty like Diana or Ruby. Sometimes hearing Gilbert’s proclamations on her looks, while appreciated, made her feel coy.

Anne grabbed the razor and stood quite close to Gilbert, which enabled him to wrap his arms around her hips. Anne smiled and leaned back slightly away from him while he held her so she could see his face clearly. She used one hand to lightly hold Gilbert’s face under his chin, _his awfully splendid chin_ , she thought, while the other hand shaved his face and neck in slow, gentle strokes.

As Anne worked, Gilbert was in awe. The window to the bedroom was open, which let in a gentle breeze, fanning Anne’s hair gently. This woman who was in front of him, lovingly holding his face was not only beautiful, but he could feel her affection with every careful stroke of the razor. _I so love my wife_ , Gilbert thought.

Anne stared at the man in front of her. She loved the sharpness of his jaw, the curve of his chin, the fullness of his mouth and his distinguished nose. She looked into his eyes and saw it once again. He never had to say anything or break the comfortable silence they were in. While she was unaware of the look he gave her years ago, it was unmistakable now. She felt love in those eyes every time they gazed at her. _I am so devotedly in love with my husband_ , she thought as her heart skipped a beat. She paused momentarily to bend down and give his forehead a kiss, then she continued on with the task.

When she finished, Anne put the razor down, went to the wash basin and grabbed a towel, and gently patted Gilbert’s face dry.

“There you go, my handsome husband. All done.” She bent down and gave Gilbert the kiss she promised earlier, surprising him that it wasn’t at all gentle but teasing and inviting.

Gilbert couldn’t help it. While still sitting down, he lifted Anne by the hips which forced her to wrap her legs around his waist. Gilbert headed towards the bed.

Anne giggled hysterically. “Gil! We’ll be late!” she exclaimed as Gilbert gently placed her on the bed, climbed on top of her and straddled her around her thighs.

“Hmm. We can be thirty minutes late. We can say we were packing for tomorrow. May I point out that you don’t seem to be stopping me,” he said grinning while Anne untucked and unbuttoned his shirt.

“I’m helping you so we can get to Green Gables as soon as possible,” she reasoned, feigning seriousness but the small smirk on her lips gave her away.

“Aren’t you just the perfect wife!” he exclaimed as Gilbert untucked her blouse from her skirt and started to unbutton it with ease. “And I shall assist you as well. We can’t have Marilla cross at us!”

“Oh! Well, aren’t you such a thoughtful and considerate husband!” she exclaimed back.

Gilbert bent down to kiss her and when their lips parted, they found themselves staring into each other’s eyes.

The intense stare suddenly gave way to cheeky giggles between the two as they proceeded to rid themselves of clothing that they dressed themselves with merely less than an hour ago.

*****

“Marilla! Matthew! We’re here!” yelled Anne as they entered Green Gables.

“Goodness Anne! I see that marriage has not made you any less boisterous! You don’t need to yell,” said Marilla as she poked her head out of the kitchen. “Go and join Jerry and Diana at the table. We’ve been waiting for you before I started on the eggs and for Matthew to start on the toast.”

Gilbert and Anne were greeted by Jerry and Diana with wide grins. They were already seated at the table with a plateful of pancakes.

“Slept in?” asked Diana with a smirk.

“Yes,” said Anne as Gilbert simultaneously said, “No.”

“So…which one is it?” asked Jerry grinning. Diana kicked her husband under the table.

“I didn’t know you would be here, but it’s a nice surprise,” said Anne.

“Matthew and Marilla missed me too now that we live in Charlottetown. She thought it would be nice to have the family back together,” explained Jerry through a mouthful of pancakes.

Anne went over to Diana and gave her a hug as Marilla walked in with the eggs.

“You’re late Anne. Jerry here was so hungry I had to give him a plateful of pancakes to prevent him from starving,” said Marilla as she set down the eggs on the table.

Matthew came out with a plateful of toast. He gave Anne a kiss and shook Gilbert’s hand before he sat down.

“They’re here now, Marilla. They’re only about twenty minutes late,” Matthew said, as he tried to appease his sister.

Diana tried to quietly signal to Anne that half her blouse was untucked. Anne swiftly sat down and tried to discreetly tuck her blouse in her skirt. She grabbed Gilbert’s arm and pulled it down with a hard tug to indicate him to sit down with her.

“But it’s twenty minutes that my stomach had to wait for the Blythes. Luckily, Marilla had some pancakes ready,” said Jerry as he gulped some milk. The comment earned him another kick under the table from Diana.

“Ow! Diana!” exclaimed Jerry as he looked at his wife with a smirk.

Ever the collected and calm one, Diana merely glanced at Jerry and said, “Yes dear?”

“I’m sorry Marilla. It was my fault. I insisted on making a start on packing for tomorrow’s trip back to Toronto,” explained Gilbert as he squeezed Anne’s hand under the table.

“You’re here now, so let’s start on breakfast before it gets cold,” instructed Marilla kindly as she smiled at son-in-law.

Marilla didn’t have the heart to tell her daughter and her new son that she noticed them both blush when she mentioned they were late. She also didn’t mention to Anne that not only were their shirts crumpled, she noticed Anne’s blouse was in disarray and that her husband’s shirt was partly untucked behind his trousers. She was just delighted that her Anne had found happiness with the son of her lost love. It gave Marilla comfort that at least destiny did not fail in bringing good fortune to her beloved daughter.

*****

When Anne and Gilbert arrived back at the Orchard House after breakfast at Green Gables, they noticed a thin package leaning by their front door. They went into the library, their favourite place to lounge around in where Anne untied the twine around the thin box.

“Oh! Gilbert!” Anne whispered in a gasp.

Gilbert approached Anne who was standing by her desk. He stood behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. They both stared at two photographs in her hand – their wedding portraits.

One photograph was a formal portrait, both of them were staring straight at the camera with slight smiles on their lips.

The other photograph was unexpected. A moment they did not know was taken by the photographer, Mr. Willis. It was the two of them, Anne sitting on a chair with a smile on her face staring up at Gilbert who was grinning while he looked down at his wife as they held hands. It was taken while Mr. Willis told them he was setting up his camera and to talk amongst themselves while he made sure all was properly configured. It was taken right after the ceremony, their first proper conversation on the day when they were thanking each other for the gifts delivered by Delphine. The picture perfectly captured the way they would always gaze at each other, love and tenderness radiating from them, and it was all evident in the photograph.

“This is my favourite,” Anne declared holding out the informal photograph.

“It’s mine too, Carrots,” agreed Gilbert.

Gilbert took Anne’s hand and led her to the mantlepiece. He opened the photo frame while Anne placed their formal portrait carefully inside.

“I’m taking this with us to Toronto,” she said of the candid photograph.

They both stood back from the fireplace, arms around each other’s waists and surveyed the pictures displayed side by side. Walter and Bertha Shirley, John and Joyce Blythe, Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert and their wedding portrait – Gilbert and Anne Blythe.

Anne beamed. “Our family. The Shirley-Cuthbert-Blythes.”

Gilbert kissed Anne’s temple and echoed her thoughts. “Yes. The Shirley-Cuthbert-Blythes.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things:  
> I researched how they took photos in the late 19th and early 20th century and sometimes they had to expose the film for a long, long time before the shutter is shut. We’re talking sometimes up to 15 minutes depending on the camera, which is why if you look at the photos at that time, everyone is looking at the camera without a smile as they had to hold the pose for so long. But then it became tradition that no one smiles while having their photo taken. But I wanted to show the true Anne and Gilbert with a candid photo, because it’s my story so there you go.
> 
> Did you enjoy this chapter? Hope so. Let me know if you did.
> 
> Next Chapter – Married Life in Toronto


	4. Too Good To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert married in Toronto

.

Anne and Gilbert were fortunate enough to be offered Aunt Josephine Barry’s Toronto residence as their first marital home until they were able to figure out their circumstances. Aunt Jo had insisted they accept her generosity given that she could hardly travel anymore due to her age. Taking up residence in her home away from home meant someone was able to look after the premises instead of it being empty most of the time. The only stipulation was that Anne and Gilbert reserve a room for Aunt Jo in the unlikely event she wanted to visit, a favour that was most welcome.

They had no choice but to quickly settle into a routine as husband and wife once they arrived in Toronto. Both were sought-after individuals when it came to their careers. What struck Anne and Gilbert was how easy they quickly developed marital domesticity. They understood what each other needed without having to stipulate or ask each other all the time.

They were both busy, high functioning individuals. Anne was working full days at the Ministry and the Laboratory School, assisting in educational research and teaching student teachers. Gilbert on the other hand was in the last few months of medical school and clinical placement. When they would converge again in their marital nest, a feeling of comfort would quickly ensue, knowing that they would be together regardless of what kind of day they have had. Separation was no longer something they dreaded - seeing each other the first thing each morning feeling each other’s warm embrace at night in their marital bed was a blessing they both cherished in their marriage.

Each night, they would normally cook together and retreat to the library afterwards. It soon became their favourite thing, besides their bedroom escapades, to create a meal and have the peacefulness of the library as their cherished time together.

Anne had always been a good cook and despite Bash’s teasing, Gilbert was not as horrible as what others seemed to think. However, he did take advantage of his bad reputation in the culinary arts, feigning ignorance so that he could get close to Anne as his teacher.

“Is this the correct way to beat the egg whites for the souffle?” he asked as he used the whisk to stir instead of beat.

Anne knew full well that it was not the first time they had made souffle together. Nevertheless, she entertained her husband, if only to have the opportunity to hold his big and muscular hands. Anne stood in front of him and placed her arms over his and held his hand which held the whisk. Gilbert would then place his free arm around her waist.

“Great job my dearest, however, doing it this way would put more air in the souffle to make it rise better,” she said as she held his hand to demonstrate.

“Thank you, Anne-girl. You certainly are a great teacher,” Gilbert would say as he gave her a kiss on the temple.

Gilbert loved how she would pile her hair on the top of her head to keep her tresses away from her face while cooking and it would expose her gloriously slender neck. The first time she fashioned her hair in such a way, Gilbert walked into the kitchen upon his arrival back from class and caught her in the middle of frying onions. Her neck was exposed, and it looked so elegant like a swan with some stray red hair gently swaying as she moved. Her face profile was in full view, highlighting her delicate features – the elegant slope of her nose and the dainty curve of her jaw and chin. Gilbert who had been lusting for her the whole afternoon after she had left him a note in his lunch bag to say _‘Thank you for such a scandalous night’_ , couldn’t contain himself any longer.

He ran towards her, untied her apron and slipped it off her. Gilbert then lifted her up and sat her on the kitchen table as he stood in front of her, kissing her senseless as he tried to unbutton her blouse.

“The onions are cooking, Gil,” she tried to speak and smile in between kisses.

“Forget the onions, Anne-girl and help me take of my shirt,” he said as he smirked. Anne wasn’t exactly denying him of affection. She was kissing him back and ripped his shirt apart which made his buttons come flying off. They both laughed hysterically for a while.

“But here? In the kitchen?” Anne asked incredulously.

“The table is clear my love, and there is no one else here but us,” Gilbert reasoned breathlessly as he nibbled on her neck.

Succumbing to desire as Gilbert kneaded her body, she proceeded to undress her husband as he undressed her. The one thing that surprised Anne so far during their marriage was Gilbert was more adventurous and sensual than she had anticipated when it came to their intimacy and she was the one that was cautious and reserved. Nevertheless, she loved to oblige him and often let him lead as she learnt a lot from her husband when it came to their private trysts.

Eventually, the heat escalated as Anne and Gilbert were consumed with each other. Their spontaneity in the kitchen increased their heightened sense of pleasure. Anne let out a giggle as she had a thought that Aunt Josephine wouldn’t have a clue that something so scandalous was happening in her kitchen.

Afterwards, as they laid down on the table, Gilbert collapsed on top of Anne while she released the pressure of her fingers on his back. They had been so occupied with their sense of touch with each other that as soon as their sense of smell began to work once again, they panicked. They both looked towards the stove, Gilbert propped himself slightly off Anne with his arms, the smell of burnt and charcoaled onions filled their noses.

“Oh no, Gil, the onions!” exclaimed Anne.

Gilbert chuckled. “Don’t worry about the onions, lovely. We’ll just chop some more.”

“You’re going to have to do it. I’ve already cried chopping those onions,” Anne said as she poked the muscles on his chest.

“Deal, seeing as you’ve done a bit of crying today. I’ve noticed you also cried my name out,” grinned Gilbert as he looked at Anne.

Anne buried her face in Gilbert’s shoulder as she blushed red as a beetroot.

*****

Reading on the sofa library after supper was bliss. They would be absorbed in their own thoughts cuddled up under a blanket and would have occasional bursts of conversation to tell one another a funny or interesting story that happened that day. Where possible, they would retire to their bedroom at the same time for the night.

In the mornings, Anne would normally leave earlier, having a bit more travelling to do for work. But before her departure she would make sure that she had lunch prepared for her husband. Sometimes, Gilbert would have no chance of grabbing anything to eat for himself, such was the life of a medical student and a medical researcher. Anne would lightly scold him if Gilbert came back home with uneaten food so he made sure to please his wife and ate every morsel she packed him.

Gilbert loved seeing the bag with his lunch every morning. It was like he had Anne’s love in the form of gastronomic delights. He would even be more chuffed when sometimes she would leave notes in the bag for him. It would brighten his day especially when he was having a miserable, anxious time with all the work he had to complete.

Anne’s little notes would vary in nature but all written in her now all familiar script. Sometimes, it would be simple yet tender reminder of her affection ( _I love you. I can’t wait to see you tonight_ ). At times it would make Gilbert laugh out loud as Anne was always into pun type jokes ( _What did the clown say to his arm? You are so **humerus**_!). Sometimes, it would make him blush that he would look around to see if anyone had read the note over his shoulder ( _I can’t stop thinking the way you touched me last night. May you do it again tonight?)._ Gilbert adored those little notes and have resorted to collecting them in a box at his laboratory desk in the event he needed a fix of his Carrots.

However, there were times when one of them would find it hard to leave the stress of their day at the front door. But, without a doubt, the other would know and immediately make coming home to each other the much-needed reprieve and comfort they needed.

Anne would sometimes come home pre-occupied and quiet. Gilbert would see the cogs in her head working as she cooked. Often when she was in such a state, she would pause midway through stirring the pot. Or she would cut up vegetables very slowly while quietly mouthing out what she would write in a report. During these times, Gilbert would take the knife or ladle from her and direct her to the study to start working on her document. He knew that she would be distracted until thoughts in her head were revealed on paper. He would take over cooking supper and would bring in a tray in the library once the food was ready. Gilbert would eat supper beside her in peace so she wasn’t alone.

Sometimes, when she was too absorbed in her work and if she still had not touched her meal, he would gently lay a hand on Anne’s hand so she would stop writing and gently remind her, “Have something to eat Anne-girl. Take a ten-minute break and I’ll sit right here with you.”

She would stop and smile at him. “Tell me about your day, Gil,” she would prompt. Gilbert would then talk and she would marvel at her husband while she ate the supper he had just prepared. Anne would be in awe of him. He was always one with intelligent conversation, which Anne found extremely attractive. With his kindness and splendid chin to boot, Anne would be entranced. _Oh, his voice!_ Anne thought. She always found his voice to enticing and comforting, like warm tea. She would be content as she ate, listening to Gilbert speak and watching his face light up over some discovery in the lab or a funny episode in the hospital.

There were times that Anne would work well into the night and Gilbert would catch her yawning and weary. She would be too exhausted to walk up the stairs, so Gilbert would carry her to their room and put her in bed. He would unpin her hair, remove her shoes and corset and put her nightgown on her.

“You’re too good to me,” she would whisper and he would pull the blanket over her.

Once Gilbert had settled himself on his side of the bed, Anne would move closer to him to feel his warmth and rest her head on his shoulder. “Thank you, my love,” Anne would whisper.

Gilbert would then face her, drape an arm on her waist, and give her a kiss on her forehead. He would say, “Sweet dreams, Carrots,” a wish her would tell her every night.

*****

There were times that Gilbert would be busy with studying for an exam and he would occupy the study for long periods of time. Anne would come home and find their residence quiet. However, ever the thoughtful one, when Anne would enter the kitchen, the vegetables and ingredients for supper would already be laid out by Gilbert neatly on the table, ready for her to cook. It was a sign that Gilbert was studying, yet he found time to pre-prepare for Anne. She would go to the study and say hello by giving him a kiss on his soft curly head then she would continue on with supper preparations.

When supper was ready, Anne would go back in the study and take his hand. Gilbert would always want to eat in the dining room when he was studying as he said he needed a change of environment. After supper Anne would tell him to change into his nightwear so if he was up until late, he could just crawl into bed. Every time, Gilbert would go in their bedroom and find his night clothes neatly laid out on the bed for him already by Anne. He would change and go back to the study where Anne would eventually join him in her nightgown and read on the sofa.

Anne would stay with him the whole time. She would read in the library with him as he perused his textbooks. She would occasionally pipe up and ask him if he was alright. He loved that she stayed with him, even though she was just quietly reading. For some reason, it brought him relief having her in the same room while he studied.

Poring over books would sometimes make his neck, back and head ache and he would need to stretch out or rub his sore muscles. When he would stretch, Anne would watch him and she would walk towards her husband and massage his head, neck and shoulders for a few minutes. As his muscles were relieved, he would reach up and cup her face, to bring her lips to his and give her such a tender, thankful kiss which would make her legs feel shaky. Gilbert would tell her she had “healing hands” and he would be rewarded by seeing her smile.

Sometimes, as Anne would float back towards the library sofa after relieving Gilbert of his aching muscles, Gilbert would follow her and deposit himself beside her. Anne would grin, knowing what her husband needed – a much needed break to refresh his mind.

“I suppose you require me to distract you for a while?” Anne once asked gently as she moved aside to make room for her husband.

“I require a few minutes break from the mundane and away from that chair which has been my home for a few hours,” said Gilbert as he leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes.

“How did you survive the first few years of studying without me in the room to give you a break?” asked Anne as she tucked her legs to one side and moved in closer to Gilbert, melting into his side. Gilbert wrapped one arm around her and rested his hand on her hip.

Gilbert looked at Anne and replied with a slight smile, “I read and re-read your letters, Anne. They were my distraction.”

Gilbert remembered his first year at the boarding house. While he was well accepted by his fellow students that he boarded with, there were only two other medical students and they all preferred to study alone. It was at times lonely. When he needed a break from his studies, he would reach for her latest letter and read and re-read them until he had sentences and phrases memorised. Her letters were so vivid in their descriptions that he felt like he was watching a movie in his head of Anne, carrying on with her antics at Queens. It made him smile and laugh. It took away the weariness of study and he would continue on motivated as ever for another few hours.

“Oh,” said Anne as she kissed his jaw, thrilled at how much he treasured her letters as the feeling was reciprocated.

“That was the perfect year. Don’t be mistaken. I missed you, pined for you, terribly so and would count the days when I could hold you once again. But I was allowed to love you and miss you and it was requited. Something that I thought was not possible. Also, despite the weariness of study, I was living my dream. I was studying medicine and I had a sweetheart and a family back home in Avonlea. I felt so lucky, and now with you as Anne Blythe, I feel even luckier.” Gilbert looked at Anne again and tapped her nose with his finger as he looked at her smiling with those eyes full of love and affection.

Gilbert leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes once again. “So, you have always been my distraction Anne-girl. Even right from the very first day we were in class together in Avonlea. I should add that you will always be a welcome distraction.”

Anne kissed Gilbert’s jaw once again while he rested his eyes. He suddenly felt Anne shift, as she moved to straddle him on the sofa. Gilbert opened his eyes, raised his eyebrows as he looked at his wife directly facing him, sitting on his lap. “Carrots?” he asked confused as he raised his brows.

“How about I provide you with a different type of distraction?” she asked teasingly.

“Aa-anne,” Gilbert said in a sing-song voice has he grinned. “What are you thinking of?”

Anne lifted her nightgown over her head and threw it on the floor of the library, exposing her bare body. “Would it be too presumptuous to expect that I may be able to help you rejuvenate before you continue on with your studies?”

Gilbert’s reply was to grab her by the hips to press her against him. He then reached up and gently guided her face to his and kissed her over-zealously. Eventually both lying on the sofa, Gilbert’s stress and anxiety associated with his education dissipated as he let his body wander off to enjoy being together with his wife.

Anne was right. It did freshen up Gilbert’s frame of mind and removed away any tiredness and weariness he felt and he was able to continue with his studies productively. It started a precedent of Gilbert needing to be ‘distracted’ every time he had a study session in the library. Anne was only too happy to assist as she reasoned he was helping Gilbert achieve his educational goals. A comment which elicited a laugh from her husband.

When he had had enough of going through medical terminologies in his head, she would follow him to their room or if she had fallen asleep, he would carry her to bed. Always, he would hold her and she would press herself to him, revelling in the comfort they brought each other.

*****

Anne heard the door open and footsteps headed towards the kitchen.

“Anne. I’m home.” Anne paused and braced herself to see how Gilbert would look once he appeared in the kitchen. It was Gilbert’s normal greeting when he would arrive home after her. But from his voice, she could already tell he wasn’t himself. It wasn’t the enthusiastic announcement he normally displayed. Even his footsteps equalled the flatness in his voice – slow and tired.

There were times where the days would be an emotional stretch for Gilbert, especially when he would come home from clinical practice. He tried not to bother Anne with it, being in medicine meant he had to get used to some tragic days. But Anne would know. She always knew when things were astray.

Gilbert entered the kitchen and paused as he watched his wife cut up vegetables for supper. Anne looked up and wiped her hands on the apron. Anne could see his pretend smile. Small and strained, it did not suit her husband’s face, for she knew when he was truly pleased. His eyes were disturbed, brows knitted. He was trying to be cheerful but he wasn’t fooling Anne.

Anne walked towards Gilbert while looking at him with concern. Their lips kissed briefly and Anne wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hello, dearest,” she whispered. Gilbert reciprocated and wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in her scent – a comforting smell to his senses. They gave each other a lingering embrace. On hard days, they normally greeted each other this way. For Gilbert, it was coming home to comfort.

“How was the hospital?” she would ask as a prompt, but gently so as to not pressure him to divulge until he was ready.

When he did speak, his voice would feign normality. “Alright,” he sighed. “I guess.”

On those days, Anne would be extra affectionate. She would rub his arm when they would stand side by side and give him extra tight embraces in the kitchen as he stood by the stove. She would affectionally ruffle his curls, just to let him know she was there when and if he needed.

Anne would try to distract him during supper and tell him about her day and he would ask questions, genuinely interested in what was happening in his wife’s life. Anne was always a very enthusiastic narrator, her voice lyrical and stories engaging. Gilbert always delighted in listening in during hard days at the hospital. It allowed him to be quiet and diverted his attention away from going into despair.

Anne stood up and gathered both their plates. But before walking way, she gave him a kiss on his curly mop. “Why don’t you lie down for a while and I shall prepare a bath for you?”

“I’ll do the dishes first,” said Gilbert as he stood up from the table.

“Gil, I insist. Please just let me do this for you.” It was no use arguing with a determined Anne.

As Anne filled the kettle to prepare some hot water for his bath, Gilbert stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He just held her without saying a word and she stayed still until he let go and walked upstairs to their room. Gilbert felt so grateful for his Anne-girl. She always made him feel reassured that despite the world’s misfortunes he will be fine, because she was there for him. He could feel the burden slowly disappearing. Just her simple acts insisting he rest and preparing him his bath truly showed that she cared for him.

She would always run him a bath and encourage him to relax on those days when he had to deal with hospital tragedy. Gilbert needed it. Sometimes he just needed to be alone with his thoughts for a while.

Anne cleaned the kitchen with gave Gilbert some ample time for privacy. She would slip in the bath with him eventually after the chores were completed. Anne would ask him to turn around and she would wash his hair and his back for him silently. Gilbert would close his eyes and relish the caring touch that his wife was providing him.

He would then tell her. Sometimes, as she scrubbed his back, he would open up about what he had seen and experienced that day. Gilbert’s voice would be a volume lower than usual, his tone deep.

“A husband with a midwife ran into the hospital today. The midwife cradled a newborn while the husband was carrying his wife who was bleeding profusely due to childbirth. His wife…was…mainly motionless, tired from a long labour.”

Anne stopped washing his back with a cloth as she listened. Gilbert turned his head to look at Anne, then moved his back closer to her and leaned against her chest as she wrapped her arms on top of his shoulders, embracing him from behind.

“We…I…no one could save her Anne. Her husband gave a scream so raw and animalistic. It was a horrifying sound. He loved her so. It was devastating to see. He was weeping saying, ‘You have to hold our baby. You haven’t had a chance to hold him as yet.’ He was begging her to not leave him.”

“I’m sorry Gil,” she said as she tightened his grip on him.

“I’m afraid I nearly did the unimaginable Anne. I knew she was gone but I had the compulsion to pick up his wife and shake her awake. To ensure she hadn’t actually passed. I wanted to yell out, you have a son and your husband needs you. I had to walk away once they placed a sheet over her and leave the nurses with the patient.”

“He held his baby and cried. He cried with the baby in his arms for a long time. He just could not move. The midwife had to fetch his family to take him home.”

Gilbert didn’t have to say it out loud. It was a devastating turn of events. But Anne knew his heart was broken at other thoughts. Thoughts he probably could not voice out for fear of opening up feelings he had most probably pushed away all his life.

“I couldn’t help but think…you know….,” Gilbert fell silent suddenly feeling selfish. He had just witnessed another human being lose a loved one. A husband lost a wife and a child lost a mother, yet here he was thinking of himself. He tried to stop his train of thought by shaking his head and closing his eyes, willing the feelings to go away.

“About you and your father,” Anne finished for him. She understood. There were times when she would look at other families and either feel jealousy or emphathy, opening up a Pandora’s box of long concealed emotions.

Gilbert’s shoulder shook violently as a torrent of tears came. He turned around to face his Anne to hold her tight. He rested his face on her shoulders as Anne rubbed his back. After having seen such a tragedy at the hospital and the circumstances all too real, it had conjured up thoughts that he had not dared to think about for years.

Anne felt heartbroken at seeing the vulnerable man before him suffering. Suddenly, she saw the boy that he was, one that pined for a mother. Anne let him cry and just feel what he needed to as she held him.

She had never seen him so affected before, not even during his father’s funeral or that of Mary’s. But she knew that Gilbert was not only weeping for the man and his child he met that day, who had lost someone that they loved. Gilbert was weeping for his father who had to endure such a devastating loss. A father that he had seen feel lonely as he missed the wife he loved and struggled at times to work and look after a child all alone.

Gilbert was also weeping for himself. When he saw the baby in his father’s sorrowful arms at the hospital, he felt such an affinity with the child and lamented for the baby who was unaware of the circumstance life had just dealt him. Like him the baby would grow up without a mother. Gilbert never knew of his mother’s touch and often wondered if his mother loved him. At times growing up, when he would need some gentle comfort, it pained him that his mother wasn’t around. He had seen children be comforted and kissed by the woman that bore them and despite how much he adored his father, he would feel a pang of heartbreak for not being able to experience such motherly affection.

Seeing the widower today, opened up a wound that he had tried so hard to push away constantly. For some reason as he felt cared for by his wife, the emotions had escaped from him were torrential. There was no pretense with Anne. He finally felt comfortable enough to release what he thought was an injustice to himself. Even when John was still alive, he was not able to grieve for the life he did not have for fear of upsetting his father even more. Gilbert did not want his father to feel any guilt for giving him a life without a mother.

Finally, the tears stopped and he finally felt at peace. He released his hold on Anne and looked at her.

“Do you think it’s selfish of me to feel sorrowful about not having a mother in my life when someone else has suffered so terribly today?” Gilbert asked Anne as he sniffed.

“No. No, my dearest,” said Anne softly as she cupped his face with her hand and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. “It shows how much you care deeply. You saw a family lose someone today, in similar fashion to your own. You have such empathy for them that you have taken on their grief and it has released your own suffering. You have lived what they are about to experience and you feel for them. There is a connection there. Please don’t think something is wrong with you feeling sorrowful for what you have gone through and knowing that they may live through the same fate.”

Gilbert nodded then looked down at the bathwater. Anne ran her fingers through his wet hair and gave his forehead a kiss. She stood up and got out of the bath dried off an wrapped a towel around her. She got another towel and dried Gilbert’s hair with it while he sat in the bath. She kissed his hair and whispered, “I’ll get your night clothes ready then I’ll hold you in bed, alright?”

Gilbert merely nodded and reached for her hand. He brought her hand to his lips to kiss it as a sign of thanks.

On occasion, during those emotionally draining days, once Anne has tucked Gilbert in their bed, he would reach for his wife and kiss her fervently, signalling that he wanted her to touch him and him to touch her, to be with her and to feel something better than feeling sad. Anne would try to look after her husband in the hope to uncloud his mind. She would encourage him to just let his body enjoy the sensation of them being together intimately as she would slowly and gently make him forget about his day.

Sometimes, all he needed was to hold her the whole night in the comfort of her warmth. Often, he would think how wondrous she was, his Anne-girl, so small and slight tucked in against his chest, yet she had such a giant heart, so thoughtful and understanding she was of him. By the time Gilbert would fall asleep, he would feel that everything was alright in the world because he was home with his Anne.

*****

Life was good. Gilbert was sitting in the parlour, reading a newspaper with his feet up on the coffee table a smile ingrained on his face. The week before, he finally could add ‘Dr.’ to his name. He had managed to secure a permanent position as part of the medical research team at the University of Toronto. Not only that he had shifts at the local hospital and covered for another local doctor who wanted to reduce their hours of work and chose Gilbert to assist him. He had managed to negotiate a week of break – no work and no study, a privilege that he has not had in years.

It was the first day of his break and he had slept in until late morning. He had gone for a walk, ate the biggest sandwich he could make, came back to read a book of his own choosing then had tea in peace. Now, he was reading the newspaper and intended to read it from the front page to the back page, which was an indulgence he has not had a chance to do in such a long time.

After he had finished reading the newspaper, he paused for a second and closed his eyes. He was waiting for Anne. They would cook supper together like they always did. But that night he didn’t have to retire to the study to pore through medical books or write reports. He thought that maybe after supper they could go for a nice evening stroll then maybe, after their walk, he would carry her upstairs and he would tell her to have her way with him and they would stay up until late into the night, he thought with a grin. _Yes, that would be the perfect end to a great day_ , he thought.

*****

Anne was late home. She had a headache, was hungry and tired. She had a long meeting that day going through policy review and she also had to deal with an issue with one of the students who attended the school she worked at. Her wish was to take something for her headache, have supper, cuddle up to Gilbert and go to sleep.

She entered their home and all was quiet. She guessed that Gilbert was in the kitchen, probably eating by himself seeing as she was close to two hours late. When she entered the kitchen, she saw uncut vegetables, nothing on the stove or the oven and no Gilbert.

Incensed, Anne trudged through the house, looking for her husband and found him asleep in the parlour. The sight of him sleeping peacefully annoyed her so much that she took a cushion from the nearest chair and threw it in Gilbert’s face, waking him up.

Gilbert was startled by cushion hitting him and sat up as a reflex. He saw Anne standing there, unsure why her lips were pursed at him.

“Carrots! You’re home!” he greeted her with a smile, excited to see her.

“Have you been sleeping the whole day?” Anne asked tersely with her arms folded across his chest.

“Um, no. I just closed my eyes for a second,” Gilbert answered perplexed at her unamused face. He looked at the nearby clock and realised that he had fallen asleep and had been in slumber for an hour and a half.

“Did you just get home?” he asked. “You’re late. Is…,” he was about to ask if she was alright. She was never usually this late home, but was interrupted by his vexed wife.

“Argh!” Anne placed her hands on her hips. “It couldn’t be helped. I had matters to attend to. Have you prepared supper?”

“Um, no. I was waiting for you,” Gilbert said meekly.

“You’ve been home the whole day and you could not get started with supper? Why do you have to wait for me? If I got home at midnight would you wait until I’m home to cook for you before you ate anything?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I can fend for…,” Gilbert didn’t complete the sentence as he could see Anne getting crankier by the second. He thought that the softer approach may work better.

“Anne, I’m sorry…,” Gilbert started but was interrupted again. He wanted to explain that they normally cooked supper together so he was waiting for her but he had accidentally fallen asleep.

“You should be sorry! Just because I’m a woman, doesn’t mean that I have sole responsibility to feed this family. I work too and at times if I can’t get home in time, you should be considerate and adult enough to know to cook supper for the both of us!”

Gilbert agreed with what Anne said. He tried again to say that he simply fell asleep and lost track of time. He would have supper ready otherwise. But she would not let him talk.

“Anne. Let me explain…,”

“Aargh!” Anne turned around and trudged to the kitchen with exaggerated heavy footsteps. Gilbert followed her. He wasn’t sure whether he should be amused at her extreme behaviour or be concerned for her wrath.

Anne opened cupboard doors and grabbed two kettles and filled them with water then slammed them on the stove.

Gilbert watched her in silence. She was always the storm to his gentle breeze. It was no use saying anything until she calmed down. She would just end up screaming at him. _I guess Anne having her way with me tonight is out of the question_ , he thought. _She may just slap me with a slate instead._

“I’m going to have a bath. You can feed yourself!” she yelled as she walked away frustrated. Her plan of having supper and going to the comfort of their bed afterwards has been thwarted by her inconsiderate, oblivious husband.

Gilbert stared at her opened mouthed as she went upstairs. He shook his head as he made a start on preparing supper. Anne came back a few minutes later, dressed in her robe.

“Anne. I’m sorry if I upset you, but you need to calm down so we can talk,” said Gilbert. He put down the potatoes he was about to slice, walked up to her and embraced her tight.

Anne rolled her eyes, keeping her arms to her sides. “I don’t really want to talk right now.”

Gilbert let go of Anne, realising that he wasn’t getting anywhere. He gave out a loud annoyed sigh.

Anne went to the stove and took the two boiling kettles of water and headed for the bath upstairs.

“Anne stop being so childish. Just listen and let me explain.”

Anne merely glared at him for a few seconds as he cut the vegetables. “I’ve got a headache. Leave me alone.” She then went back upstairs leaving Gilbert to make supper.

“AND I’M NOT CHILDISH!” Anne yelled from the top of the stairs.

“Aargh!” It was Gilbert’s turn to scream in frustration as he looked up into the kitchen ceiling.

Gilbert gave her some time to be alone while he got the stew simmering on the stove. He then went upstairs with a glass of water and some aspirin for Anne’s headache.

He looked at his wife, soaking in the bath. Anne had her legs bent towards her, her chin on her knees and arms wrapped around her legs. Anne was pre-occupied, staring into nothingness. She seemed unaware that Gilbert was at the doorway staring at her, his peace offering in his hands.

“Anne?” he asked gently.

Anne looked at Gilbert silently. Her anger seems to have dissipated and was replaced with some sort of despair. He could tell she was on the verge of crying or has already shed some tears. Her eyes were red and glazed.

“Anne? I’m sorry if I upset you. I didn’t mean to. I fell asleep. Otherwise, I would have started dinner and it would have been ready for you when you arrived. Supper should be ready in fifteen minutes.”

Gilbert approached her slowly and held out the glass of water and aspirin. She quietly took it from his hands and swallowed the aspirin followed by a sip of water. Gilbert took the glass and turned around to walk out.

“Stay,” she said quietly. “Please.”

Gilbert turned back around and knelt by the bath, placing the glass of water on the floor. He folded his forearms on the edge of the bath and positioned his chin on his arms as he looked at Anne.

“I’m sorry Gil,” said Anne quietly looking at her husband. “You didn’t deserve that. It’s your first day of having no obligations and you should be enjoying it. You shouldn’t have to suffer the wickedness of a temperamental wife.”

“You’re not wicked. Maybe passionate as always but never wicked,” he said as he tried to make light of the situation. It worked as she smiled at him humbly. Gilbert smiled back. “Bad day at work?”

She looked away. Tears started to well in her eyes. She didn’t want to cry. But her throat betrayed her as a sob escaped and a tear fell.

“Hey, Anne-girl,” Gilbert reached over and wiped the tear. “What is the matter?”

“Never mind. It’s nothing. As you said, bad day at work.”

“I think it’s more than that. Share the load Anne.”

Anne looked at him unsure whether she should unload. It was her own personal struggle that would occasionally rear its ugly head at times. As much as she knew that Gilbert cared, it was her that has to deal with the psychological pain of her past.

“Tell me,” he said gently, as he felt the urge to cradle Anne and protect her. She looked so small and fragile all curled up in the bath.

“Two students, bosom friends have been absent from school. One has not returned for close to two weeks and the other returned two days ago. I questioned the one that has returned to school what has happened to her friend. The student started crying.”

Anne paused trying to compose herself. “Her friend, the one I haven’t seen in two weeks, is very gifted, very smart, especially in science. I often say that we would see her name in the papers one day because she would have invented something of significance. I was told today her parents tragically died together in an accident two weeks ago and she became an orphan. She had been staying with her bosom friend until a few days ago.”

Gilbert took a deep breath. Despite being accomplished adults, both of them still suffered the trauma and after effects of having deceased parents as children.

“Her friend said she was taken away. Her one living relative, a widowered uncle living in the slums with ten children of his own, took her to an asylum. No one could keep her. I went to see her uncle and was screamed at saying it was none of my business and that there was no way I’d understand how such a decision had to be made when I’m an accomplished teacher. He said it was too late anyway, she’s been placed in service somewhere and he didn’t know where.”

Tears were freely flowing down Anne’s face by this stage. “She’s eleven Gilbert. Same age…,” paused Anne.

Gilbert didn’t need the sentence completed. The girl was the same age as Anne when Anne was placed in service with the Hammonds.

“She’s so smart. She could be anything,” she continued. “Now she won’t have the opportunity. I could have helped her.”

Gilbert reached out and ran his fingers through her wet hair.

“It just reminded me…of me…and how hard it was.” There, it was out, released from her subconscious. “Life is so unfair.”

Gilbert traced circles on her back. “Yes Anne. Life is unfair. It is my only hope that she has the same fire and resilience as you and that like you, she will eventually find her feet and accomplish what her heart desires.”

“I hope so,” she whispered as she looked at her husband, tears in her eyes pleading for him to make her believe that all will be well.

  
“If she is as smart as you say, I’m sure she will find her way,” he said as reassurance.

Gilbert stood up and kissed her wet hair. “I’ll be right back, alright?”

Anne nodded slowly, wishing for her despair to go away. Images flashed before her of her time at the Hammonds. Of her getting ostracized for accidentally spilling some water on the floor, being laughed at for having freckles all over her face and arms, getting beaten by a belt or a branch for doing absolutely nothing.

A few minutes later, Gilbert returned with a small table laden with a bowl of stew and bread and placed it beside the bath. He knelt back down on the floor at Anne’s level as he noticed that she was still crying silently.

He grabbed Anne with his arms, the edge of his rolled-up sleeves and his chest getting wet, but he didn’t care.

“Anne-girl,” he whispered in her ear. “You’re not at the orphanage or with the Hammonds. You’re with me now. You’re safe and you’re home with me.”

Those words hit Anne’s heart into realisation. Anne suddenly felt relief and with it she sobbed on Gilbert’s shoulders. He just held her tight until the crying stopped and she fell silent. Gilbert looked at her and gave her a light kiss on her lips. “Take your time, lovely. I’ve laid your nightgown on the bed for you when you’re ready.”

Gilbert went back downstairs and served himself some supper and sat down on the kitchen bench instead of the dining room. To his surprise, a few minutes later, Anne was downstairs in her nightgown, bowl of stew in hand. She placed her bowl beside his and sat down beside Gilbert.

Gilbert reached over and pulled her close to him on the bench and kissed her temple.

“I’m sorry again Gil. My temper got the better of me. You don’t deserve the greeting I gave you tonight.”

“Water under the bridge, Anne-girl. And if you must know your temperament was one of the things that made me fall for you. It just shows you’re passionate and empathetic and thoughtful of others.”

Anne stretched over to give her husband a kiss on the cheek then she laid her head on his upper arm. “You’re too good to me. Always have been.”

“Besides,” he says nudging her gently with his elbow. “It’s not the first time we’ve argued. Takes me back to our school days when we would debate incessantly because you actually had a crush on me.”

Anne giggled like a schoolgirl. “I think Dr. Blythe, it was you that had a crush on me first.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Gilbert grinned and held her left hand with his right as they ate supper together.

After they had finished their meal, Gilbert led Anne to the library sofa and settled themselves with a blanket over them as they read. After a few minutes, Gilbert stopped reading as he noticed Anne staring at him rather than reading her book.

Gilbert pulled Anne on to his lap and held her tight around her waist. Anne rested her head on his shoulder.

“What is it my sweetheart?” asked Gilbert concerned.

Anne smiled slightly. “I just realised something tonight Gil. I know we haven’t had the most ideal of childhoods and on occasion we suffer from its consequences. When you mentioned tonight that I was no longer in the orphanage or at the Hammonds, something in my mind finally came to an understanding. All of that really is now my past. I’m no longer living that life. I really am with YOU. Hearing those words from you tonight, it’s the first time I finally was able to believe it. I was able to release by past. I’m with YOU and my home is with YOU. It’s like a weight has been lifted. I have never felt so safe and comforted in my life as I do right now and it’s because of you.” Anne grinned widely as she cried at the same time.

“You just made me a very happy man by telling me how you’re feeling, Anne. I know we both have scars, but we can deal with those scars together. My mission in life is to make you feel protected and loved and for you to feel that way makes me incredibly glad.” Gilbert started to mirror Anne’s tearful face and happy grin.

“Happy tears?” she asked him.

“Yes. You?” Gilbert asked.

Anne nodded enthusiastically then gave Gilbert a kiss. “Happy tears indeed,” she grinned.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments for motivation so leave me a message!
> 
> Next Chapter - Girls night out with Anne, Diana and Ruby


	5. Truth AND Dare and it's Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girls night out with Anne, Diana and Ruby

Three women with red, raven and blonde up dos, sat incongruously on a table by a corner in a crowded tavern. The tavern was full of men having Thursday afternoon drinks, a few of them wondering what three women were doing unchaperoned by their husbands.

The women were well into sharing their fourth bottle of wine, having had lunch of fried chicken and slaw. They were enjoying each other’s company so much that they didn’t want to leave.

Anne laughed at something Diana had just said. “I miss being with both of you. You should visit more often. You may stay with Gilbert and I at any time.”

“I miss both of your too,” agreed Diana. “Since Jerry and I have moved to Charlottetown and since having Anne Cordelia, it’s been difficult to find the time to visit friends. Also, Anne, you’re such a distance it’s hard to visit.”

“I definitely will tell Moody that I need a break from being a mother from time to time. Being with you girls just made me realise that I have forgotten to look after myself,” said Ruby as she gulped half a glass of wine.

“Slow down Mrs. Spurgeon!” laughed Anne at the sight of Ruby turning her wine glass upside down without pause.

“Anne, this is the first time in an age that I’ve had wine that wasn’t church wine and I intend to drink as many glasses as I can!” giggled Ruby. “Also, at home I feel like I have to be a saint all the time in front of others, being a minister’s wife. _‘Ruby, you must be an upstanding member of the community!’_ I always hear from the Spurgeons. Nobody really knows me here. I can finally just be me. So, here’s to me!” Ruby cried as she poured more wine in her glass making Anne and Diana laugh.

“Well, you won’t be a minister’s wife for long. How are Moody’s parents coping with his change of career?” asked Anne genuinely interested in what Ruby had to say. For Moody to give up his role in the clergy and move into telecommunications was an exciting venture.

“They were unhappy at first when he broke the news, however proud that he has been able to re-invent himself. I’m so pleased for him. He has finally found his passion and he is excellent at it. Plus, it is the new world Anne. More and more homes and businesses are opting to have telephones. Imagine learning from the pioneers of the telephone industry. He absolutely enjoys the job he has done so far. To think it came about by accident when he saw men needing help in setting up a phone in Charlottetown and he offered his assistance. He solved a lot of their problems that day and ended up offering him a position. He’ll be helping set up phone lines and exchanges in PEI and Nova Scotia. You should see him so confident and sure of himself. They will give him more responsibility as soon as he hands over his ministerial duties to the new clergy in a month!”

“I’m glad for him and you Ruby. It’s great to see him follow his dreams,” gushed Anne.

“And Diana, how are you coping with the business and being a mother?” asked Ruby.

“Tired. But I’m glad I have the opportunity to do both. Jerry works longer hours when I’m not at the warehouse and I’m home with Anne Cordelia. But he doesn’t mind and we have some help at hand.”

“I’m glad you’re able to do both Diana. How about your parents? Have they accepted Jerry fully?” asked Ruby with concern. Diana and Jerry had a hard time being accepted as a couple in the early stages of their relationship. People merely saw the difference in their social class and immediately assumed their incompatibility. It was a hard road for Jerry and Diana to be accepted as a couple mainly by Diana’s family.

“Jerry has proven himself with the business in their eyes, he has been a wonderful husband and father. What’s surprising is the way Mother has been fawning over him lately. She finds everything Jerry says amusing all of a sudden and would often take his side when he teases me,” smirked Diana. She was happy with the thought that finally, Jerry has won over Eliza Barry.

“Oh, Diana! I’m so happy for you. It was terrible the first few years of your courtship with Jerry. I’m glad that’s now in the past!” exclaimed Anne. She was truly excited for her bosom friend and her adoptive brother. They were both dear people to her and for their relationship to be finally accepted was pleasing.

“How’s Cole?” asked Ruby. “I miss him.”

“Cole is living with Thomas under Aunt Josephine’s roof. Cole has had a few gallery events for his art while Thomas on occasion tours around reciting his poetry. I must say that Cole and Thomas are so devoted to Aunt Jo in her old age, especially that she’s been ill often and relies on a wheelchair to get around. They look after her as if she was their own mother and she’s ever grateful,” explained Diana with a smile.

“I’m glad Cole and Thomas have a home where they are accepted and loved as they are,” sighed Ruby. “Our world has a lot to learn as yet.”

“Indeed, Ruby, indeed,” agreed Anne.

“We’ve been here for hours Anne. Are you sure they don’t mind?” asked Diana looking around as she started getting concerned at all the male attention they were getting.

“We’re fine. I know James, the proprietor, as Gilbert and I come here often for fried chicken. We’re just getting stared at as most women come here accompanied by their husband or beau. Let them stare. James will protect us,” explained Anne.

Ruby giggled. “They’re staring at us as we’re so beautiful and carefree!”

Diana laughed at Ruby’s statement. Ruby had grown more giggly, loud and bold in her statements the past hour as she kept on devouring the liquor before them. “I think you’ve had enough of the wine Ruby!”

“We can go after we finish this bottle. Meanwhile, we still have some time today to catch up before we go back home, so I say cheers to old friends!” said Ruby loudly.

Anne smiled at her enthusiastic friend. “Cheers!” repeated Diana and Anne.

Anne took a sip of her wine as she looked at Ruby and Diana fondly.

“Let’s play Truth _AND_ Dare,” suggested Anne with a smirk.

“You mean Truth _OR_ Dare,” corrected Diana.

“No. I mean Truth _AND_ Dare. Each of us has to truthfully answer a question and each one of us has to perform a dare.”

Diana bounced on her seat, giddy. “I’m up for it! Brings back memories spent with school friends at the ruins.”

“Me too! Oh! I feel like I’m fifteen again!” yelled Ruby gleefully, enticing stares from nearby tables.

“Alright. Let’s do truth first before our liquid courage runs out,” giggled Anne. She paused for a few seconds as she thought of a question.

“Diana. You and Jerry. Your wedding night. Was it the first time?” asked Anne grinning, her eyes twinkling.

“I can’t answer that question!” insisted Diana who was turning beet red.

“From your reaction it seems like the answer is a NO!” giggled Anne.

“You’ve got to answer it Diana. It’s Truth AND Dare. Besides, you’ve been married for years and you have a child, why does it matter?” said Ruby.

“A child I may add, who was conceived on the night of our wedding! Gilbert and I joked that you would be with child by the end of the night! You were all over Jerry at our wedding! All Jerry has to do is load you up with ciders and Diana the seductress appears!” laughed Anne hysterically.

“Shhh! Why do you think we decided to call her Anne Cordelia? It’s in honour of the day she was conceived on Anne’s wedding day!” winked Diana. “Alright. I swear, both of you need to keep this between yourselves as I still fear the wrath of my Mother if I answer this question truthfully!” said Diana quietly. “Alright. Our wedding night was sort of the first…but sort of wasn’t…”

“I’m confused,” Anne looked perplexed.

“The day of our engagement, we took things a bit far…,” started Diana as she looked around, looking concerned about who may hear their conversation.

Ruby clapped her hands gleefully. “Oh! How scandalous Diana!”

“Shhh! Ruby! Let her talk!” Anne playfully swatted Ruby as she leaned in towards Diana a grin on her face.

“He had just proposed and I accepted. We were on at the cliffs at Avonlea and the sun had just set and the stars had just appeared. The wind was slightly chilly so we had a blanket wrapped around us. We had just gotten engaged! All these emotions were stirring within us and we lost our self-control. I reasoned to myself, well, we’re engaged, it’s as close to being married. Before we knew it, we had abandoned all our clothing, we’re under the blanket and Jerry paused and looked at me and said we should stop. I said no. I wanted to. Then just as we were about to cross the line, Mother’s voice entered my mind saying, _‘Diana, this is not becoming of a lady of your stature!’_ I ended up blurting, _‘I’m sorry Mother!’_. Jerry panicked and looked around him. He thought Mother was right behind him watching us. Nevertheless, it killed any passion that was in existence at that moment!”

Anne and Ruby went red from laughter at the image of Jerry looking around for Eliza Barry.

“I made him wait until our wedding night because I was so scared Mother would find out just how far we had gone!” laughed Diana.

The women howled with glee. “Poor Jerry!” exclaimed Ruby.

“Nope! I don’t feel sorry for Jerry at all. The amount of teasing I endured from him, it’s sweet revenge,” giggled Anne.

“Alright, Ruby. Your turn,” said Diana turning to the blonde woman. “Between you and Moody, who initiates most of the time?”

Anne and Diana grinned in anticipation as they looked at Ruby who was flushed red from the warmth the wine had given her.

“If you must know, its ME!” exclaimed Ruby. “I would tell him each time, a woman’s needs have to be met!”

“You’ll be the death of Moody, I swear!” said Diana, giggling. For they knew Ruby so well, underneath the sweet, cherubic exterior was the mind of a determined and emotional woman who was not afraid to let her feelings known if required.

“The honest truth is, I think I traumatised him. After the birth of our first, I was horrified going through childbirth. When he thought my body had rested long enough after the birth, he pressed up against me, after he had just seen me nurse mind you, and he asked if I was ready. I screamed at him and said, ‘I will never, ever be ready again Moody Spurgeon if the end result is for me to have to push a sack of flour out of a pea so never touch me again!’ I then kneed him where it hurts. I don’t think he’s ever forgotten that moment.”

Tears were running down Anne and Diana’s cheeks from laughing so hard.

“But…you obviously…didn’t…stop…you had a…second child,” said Anne in between fits of laughter.

“No, we haven’t stopped at all. I got over my childbirth experience after a while. I told him it was a foolish statement for me to make. The odd thing is, when he does initiate after that incident, he quickly protects his body part. Just… in… case.”

All three girls were roaring with amusement so hard by this stage that the men in the tavern were giving them more curious stares.

When the laughter died down, Ruby turned to Anne. “Anne Blythe. Tell the truth. You and Dr. Blythe. How many times a week on average?”

Anne smiled smugly. “Typically, four. We’ve had a handful of weeks since marriage where it’s been seven days.”

Ruby and Diana stared at Anne opened mouthed. A gasp escaped from Diana’s mouth.

“My goodness Anne. You’re like rabbits,” stated Ruby. “How are you not pregnant all the time?”

“We do have breaks you know. Like when the dreaded monthly flowering time arrives,” pointed out Anne. “Plus, having a doctor for a husband who knows when I’m most susceptible and what precautions we need to take helps.”

“I bet that’s not the only advantage of having a doctor for a husband,” winked Ruby.

“Ruby!” exclaimed Diana. “You can’t say that!”

“Why not? I’m sure Gilbert may be able to give Moody and Jerry some advice if they asked. Am I right Anne?” asked Ruby eagerly.

Anne looked coy. “May-be,” said Anne slowly with a sly smile.

“But Anne, seven days straight! Don’t you get tired?” asked Diana. “Some days I’m so tired from work or looking after Anne Cordelia so I pretend to be asleep.”

“They don’t have children yet, Diana, so I’d imagine Anne’s sleep is not a priority as much,” said Ruby.

“Wait! So, this week that Ruby and I have been staying with you. You haven’t stopped?” asked Diana with a smirk.

It was Anne’s turn to feel turn beet red. “I’m not answering that question Diana. I’ve already answered one question truthfully.”

“I don’t want to know!” exclaimed Ruby as she covered her ears. Then Ruby suddenly turned pensive. “Although if you have been, you’ve been awfully quiet. How do you manage to contain yourself?”

Fits of laughter escaped from all three women.

“Alright. I think the Truth questions have to stop! I can’t laugh any longer! My cheek muscles will explode!” exclaimed Anne.

“Isn’t it funny how life takes a turn from what is expected?” evaluated Diana. “Our husbands could have easily been different. Ruby’s crush was so devoted to Gilbert, Moody pursued me for a while and some of the girls, mainly Josie, Jane and Tillie, thought that Anne would have ended up with Jerry eventually seeing as they saw each other at Green Gables every day. The heart just overruled logic.”

“Who would have thought I’d end up with Gilbert? All the disagreements we had, the competition. It didn’t deter him at all.” said Anne pondering at the thought.

Diana rolled her eyes. “Me. I thought you’d end up together. Right from the beginning.”

“I had no chance once Anne came along,” laughed Ruby. “I should have whacked him over the head with a book if I knew feisty was what Gilbert wanted.”

“I’m not that feisty…,” said Anne in an exaggerated pout.

“Yes, you are!” exclaimed Ruby and Diana in unison which made the girls giggle.

“I think Gilbert saw your debates and arguments as foreplay…,” winked Diana.

“Diana!” Anne exclaimed aghast as she pretended to be shocked at Diana’s boldness.

Ruby grinned. “I think he did too! It just showed how passionate you were and still are. He liked what he saw. Only you and Gilbert would consider spelling complicated words as flirting.”

“You two are impossible!” Anne said with a grin. “Although to be truthful, when he starts to explain medical facts or theories to me, I do find it so attractive I just want to take his clothes off.”

“Both of you were meant to be!” chuckled Ruby. “Anne, I’m sorry I even put ‘dibs’ on Gilbert. Please know that it was a childish crush that never went anywhere. Once I started to have feelings for Moody, I was in an entirely different world. The feelings were different, much deeper and real than the feelings I had for Gilbert.”

“Ruby, there is no need to apologise. We were children who dreamed of marrying princes and living in castles. It was what was real to us at the time and we weren’t to know what love truly was until later,” said Anne as she reached for Ruby’s hand. Ruby gave Anne’s hand a squeeze.

Anne then turned thoughtful. “In all seriousness ladies. Would you say you’re happy being married?”

Ruby did not hesitate to jump in to answer the question. “Absolutely! You know what I love most about Moody? He comes home and would lift our children in a bear hug to greet them. Every time he does, he would close his eyes and linger his embrace with them longer than usual. I love that about him. Sometimes he’ll come up to me and wrap his arms around me and thank me for giving him our children. I have to remind him he also gave me the same gift.”

“That’s great Ruby. Moody has always been sweet. You’re made for each other. Two sweet cakes together,” smiled Anne.

“How about you Anne? Happy?” asked Diana, although her bosom friends did not have any doubts.

Anne gave her friends a dreamy smile. “Extremely so. Gilbert is my world. Not a day goes by without him looking after me in some way. It’s the small things I notice. Just the way he would ask to brush my hair sometimes. Or he would buy me a book that he has seen while browsing in a bookshop because he thinks I may enjoy it. Or he would unexpectedly grab my waist and twirl me around as we pass each other in the kitchen. I can’t believe I get to see him every day and that I have the privilege to be loved by him. How is it possible to feel so loved by someone and to be so happy with someone? Sometimes I fear that it’s too perfect that the universe will turn around and curse my wonderful life.”

“I’m glad Anne. But marriage isn’t always perfect. Even perfect marriages have their difficult days. Moody and I have our fair share. During those days, its best to remember that you have a life together because of your love for each other.”

“It’s true. There are some days that I get to frustrated with Jerry….” Started Diana.

“Oh, I know he can be frustrating,” smirked Anne.

Diana chuckled. “Exactly! But you know I’m also very happy. The things Jerry has done for me, I can’t even comprehend. He fought for us, he really gave it his all. Now we have Anne Cordelia, he has managed to again give me an insight on how wonderful he is. When Anne Cordelia stirs at night, he’ll insist for me to stay in bed and he will get up and attend to her. I’ve watched him rock her back to sleep and it just warms my heart. I’m lucky to have him.”

“So, the three of us married for love,” gushed Anne as she sighed dreamily.

“Yes, isn’t it wonderful!” exclaimed Ruby.

“It wasn’t about class…,” said Diana.

“Or parcels of land…,” contributed Ruby.

“Or an unimaginable dowry,” finished Anne. “We married for love and it’s wonderful.”

“Here’s to us!” cried Ruby as she lifted her wine glass.

“Here’s to our husbands!” said Diana, copying Ruby by lifting her glass.

“Here’s to love!” said Anne as the three of them toasted each other.

*****

The fourth bottle finally empty, the women decided to make a move to go back to Anne and Gilbert’s home. But before they left, Anne had an idea as she eyed the piano beside the bar.

“Diana. I have your dare,” smiled Anne gleefully.

“Oh? Alright. I’m ready. What is it?” asked Diana expectantly.

Anne pointed to the piano on the corner of the tavern. “Go and entertain the crowd.”

Diana smiled. She stood up and purposely walked towards the piano, her head held high. Scores of men stared, wondering where the beautiful raven-haired woman was going.

The volume of noise in the tavern lowered a notch as half the crowd watched Diana sit down in front of the piano.

Diana made a show of stretching her arms and wriggling her fingers before she touched the keys. Suddenly, all was quiet as everyone watched expectantly. Diana then played a rendition of Peaches and Cream.

Diana Baynard played with such enthusiasm and flourish, a grin plastered on her face. At one point she looked around as she played and saw amused smiles on everyone’s faces, encouraging her to play so much more with gusto. When she finished, her performance was met with a loud round of applause. She stood up from the piano, faced the crowd and curtseyed.

“Encore! Encore!” cheered the tavern crowd.

Flattered, Diana waved everyone to quieten down and she turned to sit herself again in front of the instrument that she had mastered. The crowd went quiet and she then played The Entertainer while bopping along to the tune.

When she finished, Diana stood up and gave another curtsey. The whole tavern was upstanding and clapping widely, cheering at her performance. Diana looked over at Anne and Ruby who were enthusiastically clapping themselves and jumping up and down. She ran up to her friends and linked both her arms with theirs as they ran out the tavern to a roaring crowd.

Once in the fresh air, the three happy women continued to walk together with their arms linked.

“That was so much fun!” exclaimed Diana.

Anne skipped alongside her bosom friend. “You were excellent dearest!”

“What a performance Diana! I’m so proud of you!” said Ruby as she gave Diana a kiss on the cheek.

“I am so disappointed both of you are going home tomorrow,” said Anne. “It’s been a great visit.”

“Which reminds me. Before we go home, both our husbands have requested we bring back some Toronto whiskey,” said Ruby.

“Thank you for your reminder Ruby. I almost forgot,” said Diana.

“Not a problem,” said Anne. “The distillery is around the corner with a store beside the cellar door. We can get some there.”

All three women purchased bottles of whiskey for their husbands. Except Diana, who came out with an extra bottle and she held t up to Ruby and Anne like a prized trophy.

“I have Ruby’s dare,” Diana said with a smile.

Ruby got excited seeing Diana’s eyes twinkling. “What is it?”

Diana held out the extra whiskey bottle. “Drink. Drink as long as you can without stopping for breath.”

Ruby smirked. “That’s easy Diana. Don’t underestimate my size and my emotional disposition. I can cope with a lot more than you think. Your dare shall be accomplished!” Ruby grabbed the bottle, opened it and took a drink - a long, steady, breathless drink.

Anne and Diana looked at each other, eyes wide as they astonished at petite Ruby drinking like a pirate. Diana didn’t think Ruby would be able to handle anymore seeing as she had consumed so much wine quickly at the tavern.

After a few seconds, Ruby stopped and started coughing. “Oh, my goodness, my throat is burning!” Ruby opened her mouth and started fanning her face.

“Ruby! I’m impressed! You’ve drank a third of the bottle without stopping!” exclaimed Anne.

“Mrs. Spurgeon! I am so amazed! I salute you!” exclaimed Diana.

Ruby grinned. “I always compare everything to childbirth and I’ve been through childbirth twice, this is nothing!”

Anne and Diana giggled in delight and admiration for Ruby. It has been such a great day for them. A long spell of separation has made them miss each other immensely and they were determined to enjoy every single minute of being together.

The three friends continued their walk home as they chatted and passed the open bottle of whiskey between them, taking turns in gulping the drink. It did cross their mind that perhaps they should slow down with their celebration, however, it wasn’t often they saw each other and for some reason, being together brought out their younger selves. They had the feeling of invincibility and that of being carefree.

Their walk home was taking slower than normal, having had wine and now whiskey under their belt.

“We have to think of a dare for Anne before we get back home,” lamented Ruby with a pout. “Any ideas?”

“I can no longer walk straight nor can I think anymore,” Diana giggled as she held on to Anne.

“I still can – walk straight that is,” laughed Anne as she demonstrated, unsuccessfully, to put one foot in front of the other.

Diana and Ruby giggled as they watched Anne balancing on a pretend tightrope.

All three women were well and truly inebriated.

Ruby was deep in thought. Then exclaimed in a rather slurred way, “I know! Anne prove to us that you can walk straight. Climb that stone wall, we’ll help you. It’s wide enough for you to balance on it. Walk it from one end to the other end.”

“That’s easy Ruby, dear. Dare accepted!” exclaimed Anne as she pumped a fist in the air. “But you have to help me up.”

The wall was slightly taller than Anne. Anne tried to jump up, using her hands and arms as leverage while Ruby and Diana clumsily tried to lift Anne’s bottom and legs to help her. Eventually, Anne managed to straddle the top of the wall and was getting ready to stand up.

“Well, thank you ladies for your help. Both of you are so nice to me,” said Anne as she looked down at Ruby and Diana a smirk on her face. She then blew a kiss to both her friends.

“That’s because we love you Anne,” said Diana solemnly as she nodded her head.

“We do,” nodded Ruby. “And we believe you can do this Anne. Take your time.”

“Thank you for your faith in me dear friends. I shall now attempt your dare, and I will do so successfully. I shall show you that I am able to walk straight along the top of this wall.”

“You can do it Anne,” encouraged Diana as she blew a kiss back to her bosom friend.

Anne planted her feet on the wall and slowly stood up with a few slight wobbles. She held her arms out for balance.

Ruby clapped way too enthusiastically. “Well done, Anne. You’re standing!”

Diana turned to Ruby and whispered, “why can I see two of Anne?”

Ruby nudged Diana and looked at her disapprovingly. “Shh. She needs to concentrate. Stop talking.”

Anne slowly raised one foot and stepped forward. She did it successfully one after the other, very slowly for about three steps. The top of the wall seemed to sway to her, like a bridge held together by rope, but she had to be brave, she told herself. It was after all a dare, and her friends had already successfully completed their tasks.

Anne grew confident with each step she took. But to those who were watching, they would have seen a woman on a wall, slightly wobbling like a branch in the breeze.

Diana and Ruby were clapping wildly, supporting their friend’s endeavour.

“See, I can do it! Whoa! Aargh!” Anne screamed in a panicked shriek.

Ruby and Diana were slow to realise what just happened. Anne had fallen on the other side of the wall. They ran around to the other side of the wall, trespassing into another property to get to Anne. They saw blood and Anne writhing on the ground. They rushed to their friend, however, due to their intoxication, they were slow to reach her.

“I hurt my leg Diana,” Anne said, tears running down her face at the pain she could feel on the side of her leg.

“What should we do?” Diana asked Ruby as she looked around to see if there was anyone that may be able to assist them.

“I don’t know!” panicked Ruby as she wrung her hands. Ruby who was normally emotional in such situations could feel tears ready to fall. She then sobbed at the sight of blood as Anne lifted her skirt and exposed more of her bloody stockinged leg.

“We need a doctor!” screamed Diana at the sight of blood.

“My husband is a doctor,” said Anne smiling at the thought of Gilbert, then resorted to crying at the sight of her leg. The sight of blood made her injury at the forefront of her worries and she realised how painful her leg and ankle were at that moment.

Anne’s initial scream when she fell had attracted the attention of the boarding house contained on the property they had trespassed on. A group of young men came and stood over Anne. One of them knelt down and looked at her bleeding leg.

“Ma’am. I’m a medical student. May I look at your leg?” he asked.

“My husband was a medical student. He’s a doctor now,” she grinned through tears as she thought about Gilbert again.

The medical student, chuckled at the intoxicated woman in front of him.

“That’s great Ma’am. May I check your injury?”

Anne nodded as he looked at her leg. He looked around her for the cause of the injury.

“Ma’am. You’ll need stitches. It seems when you fell into the garden bed the wrought iron edging sliced your leg open.”

At the words ‘sliced your leg open’ Anne went cold. Without warning, Anne fainted and hit her head on the ground.

“Anne! Anne!” screamed Ruby and Diana as they knelt down to rouse her.

All at once, the boys from the boarding house moved into action. One boy said, ‘I’ll borrow the buggy next door.” The medical student stayed with Anne until she came to. When she was conscious again and the buggy arrived, two boys helped her up but she couldn’t put weight on one of her ankles, so she had to be carried and placed in the back of the buggy where Ruby and Diana joined her.

When they reached the hospital, a doctor who was arriving for his shift carried Anne into the hospital with Ruby following. Diana thanked the boys for their kindness and when they left, Diana ran to join Anne and Ruby. Diana was directed to a room with the doctor and a nurse attending to Anne.

“You’ll need stitches,” said the doctor. “Did you hit your head when you fell? Are you hurt elsewhere?”

“My foot. I can’t seem to put any weight on it. And I do have a slight headache.”

“She hit her head on the ground from a sitting position when she fainted.” Diana volunteered the information, while looking at Anne. Diana was still seeing two of Anne and she felt like an observer floating around the medical examination room.

“It doesn’t seem to be broken. It does however look swollen. You may have twisted it slightly,” said the doctor who was gently examining Anne’s foot.

They heard footsteps come into the room and looked up at the familiar face before them.

“Oh, I see Dr. Wilson has arrived. Nurse Smith I shall be leav…,” Gilbert stopped talking as he realised who was in the examination room. “Anne! What the…,”

“Gil!” exclaimed a relieved Anne. She was ever so glad to see Gilbert. Anne suddenly felt that he will make her feel better.

“You know the patient, Dr. Blythe?” asked Dr. Wilson as he looked at Gilbert perplexed.

“Yes, indeed. Dr. Wilson meet my wife Anne,” Gilbert said rather too formally, his lips pursed in a tight line, highlighting his jawline.

“Dr. Blythe’s wife! I’ve heard so much about you! Nice to meet you Ma’am. Dr. Blythe talks about you an awful lot,” greeted Nurse Smith smiling.

“Nice to meet you,” Anne replied slowly and meekly, suddenly embarrassed at having been caught in a state of intoxication.

“Would you like to take over or would you like me to attend to her? It’s up to you. She’ll be fine. Will just need stitches,” said Dr. Wilson, eyes twinkling. Gilbert had always told him about his adventurous wife and it seemed that she had just been on one of her adventures. He was amused for Gilbert.

“I can take over from here. I was about to head home. Thank you so much Dr. Wilson. Nurse Smith, I shall call for you if I require any assistance. However, I should be fine to do the stitches myself,” said Gilbert with a strained smile.

“Our pleasure. You’re in good hands Anne. Nice to have met you,” said Dr. Wilson, grinning as he shook Anne’s hand.

“Likewise,” replied Anne sincerely. “Many thanks for looking after me.”

“Not a problem,” replied Dr. Wilson.

Gilbert feigned a smile at his colleagues and waited until the doctor and nurse had left before speaking.

“Anne? What happened?” asked Gilbert as he bent down to her level and looked at his wife. His tone of voice was a mixture of annoyance and concern. He could see that her eyes were glazy and her speech was slightly slurred. Anne’s face was tear stained and her eyes and nose were red from crying.

“An accident?” she said meekly as she looked into his eyes and then turned her gaze down on the floor at his shoes.

Gilbert looked at Ruby and Diana who were standing by the corner looking sheepish. They themselves had glazy eyes. He could smell alcohol and his suspicion was confirmed after seeing both Ruby and Diana holding two bottles of whiskey each with one nearly empty.

“Ruby? Diana?” asked Gilbert waiting for an explanation. Gilbert tried to keep calm and gain some perspective. In ordinary circumstances, seeing their old friends with Anne having a good time would have amused him. _But how did they get themselves into trouble?_ Gilbert wondered.

“We apologise Gilbert. Just old friends having too much fun?” answered Diana who was unsure how Gilbert would take the explanation. However, it was true. They were merely having a great time and did not expect the day to end in disaster.

“It was my fault, Gilbert…,” Ruby started to cry. Ruby felt ever so guilty for the dare that she made Anne perform. Now, not only was Anne injured and about to get stitches, Gilbert didn’t seem at all happy with the situation and Ruby was concerned at being the cause of the couple’s fight.

“Hush Ruby,” instructed Anne. “Gil, I’m sorry. We were playing Truth AND Dare and it was my turn to do the dare and I climbed up a wall and tried to prove that I could balance and walk straight and I was doing really well Gil but for some reason I lost my footing and fell and a wrought iron garden edging sliced me open and I fainted apparently and I can’t walk either but now you’re here I am so relieved you’re with me now,” Anne rambled, slurring certain words but successfully gave him an explanation on the series of events without taking a breath.

Gilbert continued to look unimpressed as he stared at Anne’s face.

“I bought you some whiskey,” Anne said trying to make Gilbert smile. But Gilbert continued to stay silent.

“You’re too serious, Gil,” Anne said. _Perhaps he has gone in doctor mode?_ Anne thought.

Gilbert looked at Anne’s injury. First, he looked at the open wound. Then he examined her foot as he watched her face to see if it hurt in certain spots. Anne winced when he lightly pressed her ankle.

“Did you hit your head?” asked Gilbert as he examined her pupils.

“No,” she lied to make things seem less than it was, then thought better of it. “Yes. When I fainted,” Anne explained.

“Headache? Dizziness? Nausea? Vision impairment?” Gilbert rattled on as he checked her eyes for dilation.

“Headache and dizziness,” started Anne. “Although…I’m not…sure if it was…the fall or what I’ve consumed…,” she said quietly.

“How much did you have to drink?” Gilbert asked was too clinically.

“Most probably a bottle of wine each and we shared a bottle of whiskey,” Anne answered. Truthfully, feeling disappointed. She wasn’t sure if she was upset with herself for getting into such a state or if she was upset by Gilbert’s at his lack of concern for her. He was way too dispassionate and detached as he spoke to her.

“Any other injuries or anything else sore besides your foot and leg and head?” asked Gilbert all business-like.

“No,” Anne answered.

Gilbert stood up and said, “You need stitches and you have a slight sprain. I’ll be right back,” as he walked out the room.

Ruby and Diana looked at Anne. “Sorry Anne. He seems irritated,” said Diana as she walked over and rubbed Anne’s back.

“Nothing to be sorry for girls. It’s my fault. If I didn’t get hurt, we wouldn’t be here in hospital with cranky old Gilbert,” Anne was getting annoyed herself at her husband’s demeanour.

“It’s an accident Anne. You have nothing to be sorry for either,” said a tearful Ruby. “I don’t like the look of cranky Gilbert. I’ve only ever seen him cranky at Mr. Phillips and Billy.”

Gilbert came back with some equipment for stitching and strapping for Anne’s foot. But firstly, he gave the three women a glass of water each to drink. “Drink up ladies. You’ll thank me later, I assure you.”

“We may just go and wait for you outside. I can’t watch you sewing up Anne,” cried Ruby.

“That may be best Ruby. If you don’t mind. May you and Diana look for a carriage outside to hire to take all of us home?” asked Gilbert as he looked at Ruby and Diana with a slight smile. There was no way he would be able to assist three intoxicated women home by himself.

“We will Gilbert. And we’re sorry again,” said Diana.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Diana and Ruby. We shall meet you outside when we’re done, alright,” assured Gilbert.

“Alright, see you soon,” said Ruby as she walked out with Diana. Anne watched as her friends left her with her husband. Something about what Gilbert said to Ruby and Diana annoyed her even more.

“Diana and Ruby have nothing to be sorry for, but I do?” Anne asked incredulously.

Gilbert worked in silence as he tended to Anne. He chose to ignore her question.

“Gil, it was an accident. I’m sorry if I upset you,” said Anne forcing the conversation.

“I need to concentrate Anne. Let’s talk about it later,” he insisted.

Anne sighed loudly, sat back on the bed and crossed her arms to show how exasperated she was at his coldness.

Gilbert tended to Anne gently and carefully as he attempted to try and make the procedure as painless as possible. When she whimpered at the pain, he would pause and look at her until the pained look on her face had dissipated and he would continue on. After the leg and ankle were stitched and strapped, and he had cleaned all equipment, he walked over to Anne, cupped her cheek and gave her a kiss on top of her head. However, he remained silent through it all.

*****

Gilbert carried Anne to the carriage where they were joined by Ruby and Diana. Anne, Ruby and Diana were fighting the aftereffects of their drinking. It was not helped that the ride home was making their head spin and stomach churn, the buggy bouncing along the uneven road. Having a conversation was almost an impossibility unless they were prepared to lose the contents of their stomachs.

Gilbert was tired and was not in any mood for any conversation after a long shift at the hospital then having to deal with Anne’s injury. As he sat next to Anne inside the carriage, opposite Ruby and Diana, he closed his eyes and leaned back. He felt Anne’s hand touch his knee and she held it there.

Gilbert kept his eyes closed and felt Anne squeeze his knee. Irritated as he was with her, he placed his hand on top of hers.

_At least he’s holding my hand_ , Anne thought relieved.

Upon arriving back home, Anne insisted on walking instead of being carried in by Gilbert. Ruby and Diana held Anne and either side of them as Gilbert watched the three of them stumble up the steps and unsteadily walk into the parlour, the three of them collapsing in a heap on the same sofa.

Gilbert thought that if he saw the sight of the three of them acting like adolescent drunkards any other day he would have laughed. But for some reason he was quite angry and couldn’t understand why. He was not angry at Ruby or Diana. He was angry at Anne.

He was surprised that he felt some semblance of anger and annoyance towards his wife. Was it embarrassment for coming into the hospital inebriated? _Not really_ , he thought. Was it because she got herself in a situation again and managed to hurt herself? _Maybe? She should have known better. She’s an adult_ , he thought exasperatedly.

He went into the kitchen and made himself a ham and cheese sandwich for his dinner. When he walked back in the parlour, he found all three of them sleeping in contorted positions, leaning against each other.

Gilbert sighed. He went to the kitchen and got glasses of water, some aspirin and a bucket and placed one of each in Ruby’s room, Diana’s room and on Anne’s side of the bed.

First, he carried Diana into her room and laid her on top of the covers.

“Thank you, Gilbert. I was too tired to walk up the stairs. I’m sorry again,” said Diana meekly.

Gilbert smiled. “It’s alright, Diana. Did you have a good day?”

“The best,” she smiled as she closed her eyes. Then Diana giggled while her eyes were still closed.

“Anne wants to take your clothes off when you start talking medical theories and facts. You, her, meant to be,” said Diana in a low volume but loud enough for Gilbert to hear. Diana was unaware of what she just said, the thought merely entered her head. Diana then turned to her side and suddenly all was quiet.

Gilbert gave a slight smile at what Diana had just revealed. He may be disappointed at the night’s events, but he still loved his Anne.

Gilbert closed Diana’s door and proceeded to carry Ruby up the stairs into her room and laid her down on the bed. Ruby went to sit up and felt nauseous.

“Gilbert, please don’t tell Moody. I’m still a minister’s wife for another month and I shouldn’t be drinking the way I did – not a good example,” begged Ruby.

“It’s alright Ruby. I won’t I promise,” smiled Gilbert.

“Thank you. Oh dear. The room is spinning.” Ruby started to wretch. Gilbert grabbed the bucket as Ruby lost the contents of what she had that day. Gilbert rubbed her back and gave her a glass of water when she finished. Ruby flopped back down on the bed and closed her eyes. When Gilbert was satisfied that she had settled, he left the room to attend to his wife.

Anne was in the parlour, fast asleep. Gilbert carried her to their bedroom and sat her in one of the arm chairs. He undressed her of out of her day clothes and put her nightgown on her. He then unpinned her hair.

“You’re too good to me,” she whispered with her eyes closed.

Gilbert pulled the covers and blankets down on the bed as Anne tried to stand up and wobbled her way towards him. She sat on the bed and declared, “I feel so nauseous.” Gilbert rushed over with the bucket and sat down next to her as she became sick. He rubbed her back, not saying anything. He then gave her some water and told her to swallow the aspirin. Anne did as she was told after which Gilbert gently laid her down on her pillow and pulled the covers to her chin.

Gilbert checked on Diana and Ruby quickly, both guests asleep soundly. Satisfied that all three women were fully comfortable despite the circumstances, Gilbert changed into his nightwear and laid down beside his wife for the night still feeling unsettled and irritated at Anne.

*****

By the time Anne, Ruby and Diana had woken up the next morning, Gilbert had already left for his research work at the University. He had however, left a platter of fruit and muffins for the girls for breakfast with a note for Ruby and Diana to have a safe trip home and that they would be welcome to stay with them again.

Anne was grateful that she had asked not to work that day as she promised to take Ruby and Diana to the train station for their journey home. But she was grateful more due to the fact that she felt unwell due to her over indulgence the night before. Diana and Ruby sported the same feelings with the unfortunate task that they had to travel home.

“At least we can commiserate with each other,” reasoned Diana.

“And we had a fantastic time,” Ruby said as she massaged her temples.

Anne got home from saying farewell to her friends and stayed in the study most of the day, attempting to read through the headache. Some of the previous night’s events were quite unclear to her, although she did have a picture of Gilbert looking displeased while she was in hospital. She was hoping it was a misconception on her behalf. There was nothing else she could do but await his return home and maybe, if she gave him the night off from cooking and she made him a Shepherd’s Pie, he would be more accommodating of her misdemeanour. Although she did think, it was not a normal occurrence, and she was just having a great time with her friends, surely, he could understand that?

When Gilbert got home that night, he retreated immediately to the study and requested if he could have his supper while he worked, citing he had to analyse results for the university. Anne could immediately tell he wasn’t quite himself but she could also see that he was trying. He had a slight smile of his face and he did greet her with a quick kiss, however the normal passion behind it was lacking.

Anne brought his dinner to him and kissed him on his temple. He didn’t look up at her but merely muttered his thanks and how he appreciated that she made a shepherd’s pie. He told Anne not to wait up for him as he had a lot of work on his hands.

Anne was reading a book in bed when Gilbert eventually went in the bedroom and changed into his nightclothes. He joined Anne in bed, gave her a kiss on her temple and said his goodnight, and turned his back to her as he attempted to sleep, but pretended was more of an accurate description.

Furious, Anne sat up and straddled Gilbert around his thighs. “Gilbert Blythe! I refuse to go to sleep until you speak to me properly. I will not go to bed with you angry or whatever it is your feelings are towards me. You have never, ever been this far away from me in bed EVER! I don’t really know how you are feeling at the moment. Enough with the silent treatment and politeness and look at me please.”

Gilbert faced her and looked into her irked face. “What do you want me to say Anne? I think you know.”

“Talk to me! Tell me!” insisted Anne. Her face was going red from frustration.

“The thing is Anne. I’ve thought about it today and I’m the problem. It’s my issue and I just need to learn to cope with whatever is bothering me. I’m trying to be calm and accepting here. So, if we can just let it go.” Gilbert sighed.

“No,” stated Anne firmly.

“What? I’m asking nicely,” Gilbert was getting frustrated himself.

“I’m not letting it go. Whatever issue you have is affecting me and you have not been the same since last night.”

“Anne, I love you. I’ll get over it in time. Please can we just not…,” started Gilbert but Anne was not having any of it.

“I love you too, but you are so infuriating! Ask me questions! Tell me why you are so upset. I would rather you scream at me than stay in your silent cocoon. I admit I did drink too much but what happened was an accident!”

“I’m the one infuriating! Are you serious?” he exclaimed as he tried to sit up while Anne was still straddling his thighs.

“Tell me what is going through your head!” she demanded. Now that Gilbert was sitting up, they were face to face and much closer together.

Gilbert sighed. “You’re the talker Anne, not me.”

“How are we supposed to resolve this if you won’t speak to me!” Anne was almost close to tears.

“Alright Anne, if you must know, I’m disappointed in you. Why did you have to drink so much? You’re not fifteen years old anymore where you need to play Truth or Dare intoxicated. It’s plain childish!”

“Gilbert, I was having a good time with my childhood friends! We may have had a bit much but who doesn’t from time to time? Don’t tell me you haven’t been guilty of drinking a lot once in a while!”

“Alright, I admit that’s true. I have been guilty of over indulgence myself. It’s a fact that I have come to today, which is why I’m saying it’s my issue not yours and I’m trying to let it go. But the difference between us is that I don’t endanger my life when I drink the way you did last night!”

“I wasn’t in danger Gilbert! It was an accident! If I didn’t have any injuries you probably would not have even be this angry! I didn’t expect it to happen and everything has worked out! So, what is the problem?”

“Anne, you did not act sensibly at all and took an unwarranted risk! You hit your head and you could have suffered a brain injury! You could have impaled yourself! You’re lucky that it only resulted in stitches and a sprain! Maybe a slight headache but you could have died!”

“But I’m fine Gilbert. Stop worrying!”

“That’s not the point! For once, before you go ahead and do something to satisfy your immature childish folly may you think of me for once!”

“You are hurting my feelings Gil,” said a tearful Anne. “I meant no harm.”

“You speak of hurt feelings Anne but have thought about mine? If something more serious happened to you, how do you think that would affect me?”

“That is unfair! You mean the world to me and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you!” By this stage, Anne’s tears flowed freely.

“For a moment Anne, when I saw you in hospital and not knowing the extent of your injury, I felt my world slightly fall apart. I felt an inkling of what it would be like if I lost you. Before going on one of your so-called adventures did you even think what would happen to me if something happened to you? How I would live and suffer?”

“You are over-reacting over one night of indiscretion!”

“I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH! TO LOSE YOU WOULD BE THE END OF ME!” Gilbert yelled in frustration. “THERE I’VE SAID IT!”

Gilbert started to get teary. “I can’t lose you like my dad lost my mother or how Bash lost Mary. Men in my family have lost their wives. They have suffered because of it. Seeing you yesterday in hospital made me think of the worse and I had the insight to feel just how my Dad and Bash felt. I would not be able to cope! I can’t lose you Anne! I just can’t!” Gilbert began to sob and wrapped his arms around Anne tightly.

Anne was stunned into a teary silence. She was stunned that he carried such a burden in his heart and mind that she did not expect. She never expected the extent of the fear he felt having seen his father and brother experience the unfathomable fate of having lost the woman they loved.

Anne embraced Gilbert as he sobbed. Eventually Gilbert lifted his head and looked at her directly for the first time in a day, his eyes looking at her tenderly and lovingly once again.

“But I’m still here Gil. You haven’t lost me.”

“I know. I’m sorry for making you feel awful.”

“You can’t think like that Gil. You can’t protect me at all times. It’s impossible.”

“To protect you is what I promised myself that I would do for the rest of my life.”

“Thank you, Gil. But you can’t keep me in your pocket all the time.”

Gilbert smiled through tears. “I wish I could.”

“You’re too good to me. I promise to try and be careful from now on,” Anne solemnly promised.

“Thank you. You’re my life Anne. I’d be lost without you,” Gilbert whispered.

“I’d be lost without you too,” confirmed Anne.

Gilbert closed the gap between them as they kissed. Their kiss was slow and gentle, as they realised that their deep love for each other was the cause of their disagreement. Eventually, each kiss took away any ill feelings, instead, it was replaced with the knowledge that they can overcome any obstacles placed in front of them.

When they broke apart, they simply stared at each other, Gilbert’s arm’s still around Anne as she sat on his thighs. Anne had one hand on his chest and the other hand running through his curls.

“So, you have the urge to take my clothes off when I explain medical theories and facts?” Gilbert asked a slight smile on his face.

Anne’s eyes grew wide and a blush crept on her face. “How? How did you find this out?” she asked coyly.

“An intoxicated and unaware Diana,” Gilbert chuckled softly.

“I’m going to murder her!” Anne joked as she giggled and hid her face on the crook of Gilbert’s neck.

“At least I know you’re not just attracted to my body, Carrots,” he said grinning as he quickly kissed her lips.

“Your brain and body come hand in hand, Gil,” Anne smiled softly with a sniff. Anne was relieved that they seem to be back to normal.

“Do you know that human blood can be differentiated by blood type and is classified according to the antigenic properties which are contained in red blood cells and the most common blood group system was developed by Karl Landsteiner which is the ABO system,” explained Gilbert cheekily as he smiled at Anne.

“Dr. Blythe! Are you seducing me?” grinned Anne.

“Bordetella pertussis is the causative bacterium for pertussis a contagious respiratory tract infection which has been known to cause pneumonia, broken blood vessels, abdominal hernias and fractures,” continued Gilbert as he grinned at his wife and quickly gave her another kiss.

“Now you’ve done it!” exclaimed Anne as she made a move to pull Gilbert’s nightshirt over his head.

Their lips reached for each other, meeting into a searing kiss, the fight long forgotten. Lust and love took over, with their hunger for each other increasing by the second. Eventually, both fully stripped, they made true of Anne’s confession that they took pleasantries of each other adequately each week.

Afterwards, Gilbert held Anne tight, as he cherished the feel of his Anne-girl in his arms all night.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Date Night


	6. Lucky wife, Lucky Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert have a date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly sweet, sugary fluff.
> 
> A few events have been mentioned in this chapter from past sections of this series. You don’t have to read the sections to get an idea but if you’d like more detail, I’d suggest you read the following:  
> Part 1 Ch 10  
> Part 3 Ch 8  
> Part 3 Ch 13 under the heading Ritual  
> Part 4 Ch 1
> 
> Also, when I started to write this chapter, I couldn’t stop and it ended up being a monstrous 23,000-word storyline. I decided to break it down into extra chapters so the chapter count has changed.

Anne walked outside her work building relieved. It was time to go home and spend some quiet time with Gilbert. It was her favourite time of the day when she would walk home from work, and see other people doing the same, excited to go home to their families. She could not deny it, but the walk home was exciting for her knowing she was going to see her husband. Her mind would be reeling with things she wanted to tell him and she would look forward to the kiss hello and his welcome embrace.

Caught in a daydream and grinning as Anne envisioned a conversation with her Gil, Anne didn’t see the person leaning against the stone wall beside the door she just exited through.

“Ahem. Good evening, Mrs. Blythe.”

Anne stopped and turned around, a wide smile on her face. She ran towards the figure who had been anticipating her appearance for the past ten minutes.

“Gil!” Anne launched herself towards Gilbert, her arms wrapped around his neck, knocking him back right against the wall.

Gilbert laughed delightedly at Anne’s reaction upon seeing him. “A bit excited to see me Carrots?”

“I was just thinking about you!” exclaimed Anne, thrilled. “Did you finish work early? Are you here to escort me home?”

“Well, it was a surprisingly slow day at the clinic. I had a few quiet moments today and I thought of you,” he explained as he grabbed her waist pulled her in for a quick kiss. Their faces were close to each other as Gilbert whispered, “I’ve missed you, extremely so this week. I thought I’d come see you but I’m not here to walk you home.”

Gilbert had worked three overnight shifts at the hospital earlier in the week, coming home just in time to see Anne depart for work. Their quality time had been cut short to having supper together prior to Gilbert leaving home for the hospital. It was hard for the both of them when their schedules did not coincide. Anne would normally feel lonely during those nights but she did not dare tell Gilbert. Such was the life of a doctor and she just had to get used to it. Gilbert knew however, as during the times when they hardly saw each other, she would greet him extremely enthusiastically. He did not mind though, for he missed her just as much and returned her greetings with as much enthusiasm as hers.

“That’s nice to be thought about. And what were you thinking? Why aren’t you walking me home?” she asked with a mixture of pleasure and disappointment. She was glad he was with her at that moment, but she didn’t realise that he would have other plans that night.

“Well, I know lately that we seem to be going in separate directions with our work and we tend to just spend our free time at home. So, I’ve decided that I should continue with courting my wife. This is me being spontaneous. I’m taking you out,” Gilbert explained with a smile. He knew he did the right thing as Anne’s face lit up even further, her smile radiant and her cheek displaying the deep dimple within.

“My, my, Dr. Blythe. You have such a lucky wife.”

“Lucky me,” he corrected her which garnered him an embrace and a kiss on his jaw.

Gilbert grabbed her hand and led her to a nearby carriage. “My lady, your carriage awaits!” Gilbert bowed and offered his hand to help her in. Anne giggled and smiled at him flirtatiously. She was chuffed at the gesture of chivalry, her smile warmed Gilbert’s heart. How his wife managed to look beautiful, cute and seductive at the same time was a welcome mystery to him and he couldn’t help but feel some sort of arrogance that it was all especially for him.

*****

“Are we swimming?” asked Anne in bewilderment as Gilbert grabbed her hand to guide her out of the carriage.

“I’m open for anything you want tonight, Carrots,” Gilbert couldn’t help but gallantly suggest, his eyes twinkled at her in a wink. Anne couldn’t help but smirk.

They found themselves at Toronto Harbour, the horizon was slowly turning into a shade of light grey with brushstrokes of orange, yellow and reds blending together bringing colour to the sky. A breeze was blowing from the water, which made the air much colder that it was.

“Welcome, Dr. Blythe,” greeted a middle-aged man as the carriage pulled away.

“Good evening, James. Please, call me Gilbert. This is my wife, Anne,” said Gilbert as he gestured towards Anne.

“Very pleased to meet you Ma’am. Your good husband looked after me recently in hospital, he got me well and good. Mighty good man he is. He cares for his patients more than what most doctors do.”

Gilbert blushed from the compliment. “That’s kind of you to say James, however, I think you may be exaggerating. I was concerned about your state for a while and I’m glad to see that you have recovered and you have gained a bit of your weight back. It is great to see.”

“I don’t exaggerate sir. You looked after me like family. I’m glad to return the favour tonight. I’m the lighthouse keeper Ma’am. I’m glad to be able to give you access to the red lighthouse for your enjoyment. Anytime you need help, please let me know,” insisted James as he grinned at the couple.

“Just what have the two of you conspired to do?” asked Anne teasingly and curiously.

James chuckled. “I’ll let him do all the explaining Ma’am. But here’s the keys. My cottage is right there. Just place it in the mail slot through the front door if you may, once you leave,” explained James as he pointed at a tidy white cottage nearby. “Just holler if you need anything. But I’ll leave you to it. Enjoy the night.”

“Thank you, James, for giving me this idea and for your help. I’m indebted to you,” said Gilbert as he took the keys and shook hands with the lighthouse keeper.

“It’s the other way around, Dr. I assure you. Thank you for everything,” James looked like he was close to tears as he shook Gilbert’s hand.

“Anne, would you mind waiting here for a few moments while I check that everything is in order?” Gilbert asked his wife. Anne nodded with a smile.

Gilbert grinned and ran off excitedly away with Anne and James watching him bounce excitedly.

“Ma’am. Before I go, I don’t know if he has told you what he has done for me. I want you to know if both of you ever need anything please, if I am able to provide it, I would be glad to oblige,” James said sincerely.

“I admit he’s a good doctor James. I’m glad he was able to make you better.” Anne smiled at the man before her as she felt a sense of pride for her husband.

“He did more than that Ma’am. He paid for medicine and one of those X-ray photographs. We couldn’t afford it and he did it for my family. If it weren’t for him, I may not be here for my wife and my boys. I can never repay him for his generosity.”

Anne reached over for the sincere lighthouse keeper in front of her who had tears welled up in his eyes and embraced him. “Gilbert is grateful for the favour you’ve done tonight which is more than enough. Know that, we are joyous that you have your health back and you can be there for your family.”

“Thank you, Ma’am. I should be heading back. Enjoy the night,” James nodded solemnly as he smiled and walked away from Anne.

Anne watched James walk away towards the nearby cottage by the harbour, her heart full of warmth from the story she just heard. It was so much like Gilbert to be so helpful, yet be so humble about it. His act of heroism would have remained silent if the grateful man did not relay the story to Anne. Time and time again, Anne is reminded just what a good man her husband was and is.

Suddenly, Anne felt a firm arm around her waist and warm lips on her neck. “Come on Carrots,” Gilbert whispered. “Let’s enjoy the view before it’s too late.” Anne didn’t have time to ask him about James’ story as Gilbert grabbed her hand and pulled Anne enthusiastically with him towards a three storey, red building emitting a red light towards the water. Gilbert opened the door to the building and continued to drag Anne along with him up a few flights of stairs. Anne didn’t have enough time to look around as she tried to keep up with her husband who was still holding her hand.

“This lighthouse works together with the taller white lighthouse outside, the one closer to the water. The taller lighthouse emits a white light while this one emits a red light which is why it has a red roof and door. Together they guide ships through the channel. This one sort of reminds me of you – petite and red and provides guidance to those in need,” explained Gilbert as he turned around to grin at Anne.

Anne chuckled. “I love that. How profound of you to compare me to a lighthouse. I’d like to think I guide people towards their destiny. Thank you, Gil.”

Finally, they reached the top of the stairs and Gilbert opened the door which led them to the top of the building, the water below them and the sun beginning to set. Anne held on to the slim railing, the only barrier that was preventing them from falling towards the ground. Gilbert stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“I didn’t want to miss the sunset,” he said. “I used to watch the sunset over the water when I was on the steamer and I would think of Avonlea. I would also think of you. I was convinced that the colours in the sky reflected that of your hair.”

They fell in a comfortable silence as they watched the sun slowly lower itself in the horizon. The wind was stronger from the height that they were at, which loosened Anne’s hair from its updo. She unpinned her hair, placed her pins in Gilbert’s pocket, while Gilbert continued to hold her waist in a firm grip. As her hair tumbled down, Gilbert moved it aside and gathered it to hang on her other shoulder.

The horizon started to change colour, hues of orange, reds and yellow intermingling. Eventually, all one could see was the red of the horizon, a shade which matched Anne’s hair which was gently swaying in the breeze. Gilbert was in awe as the sun intensely highlighted the fire in her hair, it was if the sun knew that its goddess was watching and he had to match her fiery hue to ensure that her beauty was illuminated.

“Beautiful,” whispered Anne looking at the combination of the sky, the sun and the water.

“It is indeed. Beautiful,” Gilbert whispered back, as he looked at Anne.

Aware that his eyes were on her and not the view, Anne turned her head to meet his gaze. She then completely turned her back from the sunset, grabbed the back of Gilbert’s neck and brought his lips towards hers, and she kissed him deeply and with such hunger that both were completely breathless when they pulled apart.

“You are a man full of wonder. You have such extraordinary compassion for every human being that each day you make me love you even more. How is that possible Gilbert Blythe? I thought my love for you is at its fullest, yet I find that you continue to give me more,” she softly said, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

“James told you?”

Anne nodded as she drew a finger along one of his brows.

She shivered slightly at the drop in temperature. The sun had nearly disappeared in the horizon and the moon had definitely made itself known, ready to take its shift for the night. Gilbert took his jacket off and placed it on Anne’s shoulders. She turned back around to look at the last few minutes of dusk. Gilbert resumed his position, arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

“I hope you don’t mind Anne-girl. I worked an extra shift to contribute to his medical bill. But I couldn’t let him suffer when I knew what he needed to recover.”

“Gil, no need to explain. I’m glad you did it. Thank you. And thank you for taking me here. You’ve just given me a wonderful memory of us.”

With that answer, Gilbert gave Anne’s temple a kiss and gave her waist a tight squeeze. They stood there in silence and watched as the sky grew dark and the stars joined the moon. The red and white light of the two lighthouses on Toronto Harbour lit up the waters to guide a few ships through the shallow and narrow channel. From one of the ships, an envious sailor couldn’t help but watch the lovers by the lighthouse balcony, tightly bound together with the woman’s hair floating gently in the breeze, the moonlight lightly highlighting a hint of fiery red tresses.

*****

As they slowly descended the stairs of the lighthouse, their path radiated by the lamp in Gilbert’s hands, he gave Anne some instructions.

“Now, when we get to the bottom of the steps, I will need you to do me a favour. Please face the wall and close your eyes while I organise a few things. I am pleading with you. No peeking until I tell you to turn around!” laughed Gilbert, knowing full well that his wife will display some sort of impatience over having to wait, even for a few seconds.

“There’s more?” Anne asked surprise, but pleased at the prospect of being spoilt further.

“There certainly is more Mrs. Blythe. If you’ll allow me,” grinned Gilbert as he positioned Anne to face the nearest wall at the bottom of the steps.

“Close your eyes,” Gilbert playfully instructed. He then stood in front of Anne silently for a few seconds and stuck his tongue out at her to check if she really had her eyes fully closed.

Anne giggled as she peeked just when he saw him stick his tongue out. “Stop it,” she said, giddy.

“A-anne,” he chuckled. “Can I trust you to behave? Wait, don’t answer that, it’s the wrong question to ask,” Gilbert laughed. “I should ask you, please, may you please, please not peek? Don’t turn around. Promise?”

“I promise,” Anne said as solemnly as she could but her cheeky grin gave away her intentions.

Gilbert made a show of sighing loudly, but gave her a quick kiss on her forehead as he grinned at her.

“Alright, my eyes are firmly closed. Go!” Anne instructed.

Gilbert got to work. She could hear him walking around frantically and moving things around. After a minute, Anne grew impatient.

“Ready?” she asked and hoped that he would say ‘yes’.

“Nope! Keep your eyes closed!” Gilbert exclaimed as he quickly glanced at her to make sure she was adhering to instructions.

Anne started to hum to keep herself distracted as she could hear items being put down. But her humming only lasted a few seconds.

“How much longer, Gil?”

“Not long!” said Gilbert as he continued to frantically raced around.

“Do you need any assistance?” asked Anne, cheekily.

“Anne Blythe. You are the most impatient person I know!” exclaimed Gilbert as he would take turns from glancing where Anne stood to rushing about arranging items around.

“On the contrary. I waited three years for you to confess your feelings towards me and I waited until you were almost finished with medical school prior to marriage. So there!” Anne reasoned boldly as she chuckled.

“Touché, Carrots,” laughed Gilbert. “I have no argument against your statement.”

“Touché indeed,” smiled Anne as she continued to close her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt Gilbert’s hands over her eyes. Gilbert guided her by turning her around, while keeping his hands in place like a blindfold. He then released his hold of Anne’s eyes. “Open your eyes now Anne-girl,” he instructed.

Anne gasped delightedly at the sight before her. Gilbert had set up a picnic blanket on the floor of the lighthouse with a spread of bread, cheese, cured meats, grapes, strawberries and chocolate. A bottle of wine was open ready to be consumed. There were lit candles everywhere, which gave the lighthouse a soft glow. Cushions were on either side of the picnic blanket, to make dining on the floor more comfortable and a scatter of pink rose petals were in between the lit candles.

“Gil…it’s beautiful!” Anne reached over to embrace her husband but the moment was interrupted by Gilbert’s grumbling stomach. Both laughed.

“I haven’t eaten since breakfast in my rush to complete all my tasks today so I can organise this,” he explained.

“You gave up your lunch for me? I thank your stomach for the sacrifice,” she joked.

“Your dinner awaits, my lady. Let me escort you to your table,” said Gilbert as he grabbed Anne’s hand and led her to the picnic.

****

Anne and Gilbert had just finished their feast, bellies full and minds afloat with happiness from the wine consumed. They had resorted to throwing grapes in the air and catching them in their mouths. Eventually the playful task transformed into a contest on who could catch the most grapes. Anne was clearly winning, who had caught five more grapes than Gilbert.

“I think it’s no competition at this stage. It’s fifteen points to ten. Do you concede defeat?” asked Anne, eyes steely as she tried to look threatening.

Gilbert reached over and cupped her face. “Yes, Anne-girl. I admit you win,” said Gilbert. He then hung his head in shame as he pretended to be downtrodden.

“Yes!” exclaimed Anne as she raised both arms in the air. “Another win for Anne Blythe! I beat you once again!”

Gilbert chuckled at the sight of his thrilled wife. “You, my darling, are so competitive.”

“So are you! You always give it your best. You never, ever let me win. I always win fair and square.”

“I admit that’s true. However, I did let you win once. Spelling bee of 1896.” Gilbert then proceeded to spell the word ‘engagement’.

“I still contend, I won that fairly. However, at this moment, let me just enjoy the triumph of being the best grape mouth catcher in the Blythe family.”

“Alright, champ. How about you allow me to redeem myself? I saw something earlier that may help my chances. Let me just see…I’ll be right back.” Gilbert stood up and disappeared from Anne’s sight for a minute and came back carrying a chess set.

“Chess?” Anne asked.

“Yes, chess.” Gilbert grinned. He played chess all the time with his father and has missed the competition.

“I must tell you that in Queens, I did join the women’s chess club for a time. So, I wouldn’t classify myself as a beginner player at all. You’ve been warned.”

“Oh, Carrots. I’ve been playing chess since I was four years old. You’ve been warned.” Gilbert cleared the food off the picnic blanket to make room for the chessboard.

“Let’s make this interesting besides just playing the game. To give us motivation to win. Let me think…,” thought Anne as she pondered on a few ideas.

While Gilbert was assembling the pieces on the board he spoke up. “How about, every time one of us captures a piece, you may ask the other person a question. Any question. But you have to choose wisely as you will also need to answer the inquiry.”

“Any question?” Anne contemplated the suggestion, her interest piqued.

“Any question. I have nothing to hide Carrots,” Gilbert grinned.

“Alright then. Also, whoever wins gets to have the other person grant their wish,” suggested Anne gleefully.

“I don’t know Carrots. I’m fearful of your wishes,” chuckled Gilbert.

“Scared, Gilbert Blythe? Scared that I’ll win?” Anne teased.

“Nope. I’m quietly confident I’ll win. Alright then, I agree to the terms. Deal?” said Gilbert pretending to be serious as he offered his hand for Anne to shake.

“Deal,” said Anne who grabbed Gilbert’s hand and pulled him to her, the lips meeting over the chessboard as she gave him a quick kiss as a sign of agreement.

*****

Gilbert was first to capture one of Anne’s chess pieces. He grinned as he did so and looked at her as he tried to think of a question.

“Wipe the smile off your face Gil, it’s just the start. Plenty more moves to go,” chuckled Anne.

“Well, I get to ask you a question,” he said.

“Which you will also need to answer,” she reminded him.

“Alright. My question is, what food reminds you of me?”

“What?!” exclaimed Anne as she laughed hysterically. “That is the most ridiculous question I’ve ever heard!”

“Answer it Anne,” Gilbert continued to grin.

“Trust a man to think of food when they could ask any question on earth. Alright. Apples. You remind me of apples. You tried to give me an apple the first day we met, you kept on delivering sacks of apples to Green Gables and I love our summer ritual of picking the best apple before harvest. Now you answer the question.”

Gilbert couldn’t help it. “Carrots. You remind me of carrots.” Gilbert then started to laugh so hard that he had to hold his stomach as he fell back in convulsion on the picnic blanket.

“Argh! I knew it! I knew that you asked that question so you could tease me!” Anne threw a grape at Gilbert’s head as a sign of feigned frustration although she was laughing herself.

“Anne, it reminds me of the day we met. That’s when it all started. I’ll have you know it’s a term of endearment. I call you Carrots because I love you.”

“Which is why, my darling husband, I no longer smash your head with the nearest object every time you call me that. I know it’s a sign that you love me,” said Anne smugly. She then reached over and grabbed Gilbert’s collar and kissed him.

Gilbert grinned into the kiss. As they parted, Gilbert then looked at her and thought of something more. “Actually, there is another type of food which reminds me of you.”

“Me too, you remind me of something else,” said Anne.

“Shepherd’s Pie!” they both said simultaneously. The shock of saying it in unison only lasted a second or two as they stared wide eyed at each other then they both broke into hysterics.

“It reminds me of running out of your house, that time,” Anne laughed, not wanting to mention it was the time he lost his father.

“It certainly gave me something else to think about at that moment. I recall it fondly Anne, despite the circumstances that brought you to the house that day,” assured Gilbert. “And here you are, as my wife, despite the fact you declared you would make a terrible wife. Were you ever wrong!”

“How many times have you asked me to make you a Shepherd’s Pie?”

“Too many to count. It’s my absolute favourite dish of yours. Diana was right. You’re a good cook.”

“Why thank you, Gil.”

“My pleasure, Carrots.”

A few more chess moves and Gilbert captured another one of Anne’s chess pieces. Anne looked at Gilbert expectantly, a hint of annoyance that she could not ask him a question.

“My next question is a very egotistical question so forgive my arrogance. What one physical feature do you admire about me?” smiled Gilbert widely then winked at his wife.

“Only one?” asked Anne perplexed as she looked up and ran through the list in her head.

“You’ve got more than one?” Gilbert asked surprised.

“Well, yes,” Anne went red. “Your chin for one…”

“So, what Minnie May and Diana said was true?” asked Gilbert, who had always believed that the Barry sisters conspired to tease him about his chin.

“Yes. Then there’s your jaw.”

“My jaw?” asked Gilbert as he wondered how can a jaw look attractive.

“Well, you have a strong, manly jaw. I find it very becoming and when you’re deep in thought it seems to be more defined and it drives me insane.”

“Well thank you Anne-girl…” Gilbert was about to answer his own question but was interrupted by Anne.

“You know every time I look at you, I feel the urge to linger my mouth on one part of your jaw. Have you noticed? Where I linger my kiss at times?”

“Umm, yes. I do as a matter of fact…,” trailed Gilbert embarrassed as he touched the part of his jaw that she would normally kiss or nibble on.

Anne was caught up in a whirl of thoughts about Gilbert’s endearing physical qualities and could not stop her mindless ramble. “Yes! Right there, Gil. You have this one lone freckle on your perfect face that calls out to me every time. It’s like an imperfection on your flawless features telling me you’re human, yet it’s not an imperfection at all, it’s a beauty spot that beckons to me when I look at you!”

“Well, I am human Anne and I wouldn’t exactly call myself flawless. Also, I don’t think freckles are imperfection. They are beautiful on you,” blushed Gilbert, his face growing hot. Anne was oblivious to his growing embarrassment and the last of his statement did not register. He was not used to hearing about how he looked, but his wife continued on.

“Then there’re your arms. When you clench them, your muscles are so defined and I love how your forearms look when your sleeves are rolled up. When you hold me, I can feel how muscly your arms are and it’s like being enveloped in a strong, protective cocoon…”

“Anne, thank…,” started Gilbert but was again interrupted.

Anne sighed dreamily. “Then there are your eyes, Gil. My goodness, your eyes! They look at me like I’m the most important thing in your view. Then, there’s your back and your shoulders and your chest and your stomach. Years of farming and rowing has certainly made you strong and firm,” Anne blushed as she prattled away. “Your curls, I love running my hands through them, they are ever so soft…”

Gilbert looked at Anne, amused as she chattered on. Amusement then turned to self-consciousness. He suddenly felt embarrassed about his question. He was satisfied getting one answer but as she continued, she seemed to be caught in a trance as Anne continued to describe almost every part of him.

“…your lips Gil! You have full, plump lips and they are ever so soft to kiss…”

Anne was suddenly silence by Gilbert’s lips on hers as he reached over the chessboard to placed his hand behind her head and led her to kiss him. “Hmmm,” Anne hummed into his kiss.

They then parted ever so slightly and huskily, Gilbert spoke gently as he continued to hold her face.

“You’re right. It’s hard to pick one thing about the person you love. I love your hair, I always have, the way how its always vibrant and bright like you. Your creamy skin is luminescent like one of those Renaissance paintings in museums. The way your skin is dotted with freckles, I want to trace them with my fingers and plant kisses on them as I trail my eyes along your body. Your eyes are so mesmerising, I can get lost staring into them, just like I’m lost in them now. Your dimple, when you smile. Sometimes I try to make you laugh only to be able to see that dimple appear. Your legs, your strong and long shapely legs that I have the pleasure of seeing every day. Your curves Anne, my goodness, your curves, it drives me to oblivion. I can go on and on.”

Gilbert and Anne continued to stare at each other in silence. Their breaths were so close, warming each other’s faces. Gilbert swallowed which made his Adam’s apple bob. Anne paused for breath and swallowed, her brain turned liquid.

“Thank you?” she squeaked.

Gilbert chuckled. “Chess. We’re playing chess,” he said out loud as a reminder to both of them. They broke apart and continued to move chess pieces around in silence as they grinned and blushed at each other.

*****

Anne was next to capture a chess piece and she made a show of being victorious. Gilbert laughed and let her have her moment.

“Alright,” started Anne. “My question is, what habit do you find annoying about me?”

“Do I really have to answer that question? I fear for my life,” laughed Gilbert.

“Those are the rules of this chess game, Gil. You must adhere to the rules. I have to answer the question too!” demanded Anne with an exaggerated pout.

“Promise you won’t whack me with a slate?”

“I promise,” said Anne.

“I find it most amusing and charming as well, so don’t punish me. But…you gloat when you win,” chuckled Gilbert as he made a move to protect his head, pretending to cower on the picnic blanket.

“I do not!” Anne exclaimed.

“You do!” insisted Gilbert with a smile.

“Yes, I do,” grinned Anne, agreeing with him. “I can’t help it. It’s the competitive streak in me.”

“And I’m proud of you when you do win, even if it’s just a competition on who can hold their breath the longest.”

“Thank you, dear husband.”

“So, what’s my annoying trait?” Gilbert asked.

“When you call me Carrots, you have a smug look on your face,” replied Anne.

“Do I, Carrots?” Gilbert grinned widely.

“See!” exclaimed Anne pointing at his face. “You have this twinkle in your eyes, you tend to have a smile, you look so cute, I can eat you up!”

“You find that annoying?”

“Well yes. I can’t get mad at you and you get away with it!” exclaimed Anne.

“You know, you love it when I call you, Carrots.”

“I do. Damn you, Gilbert Blythe! You’re the only one that call me that and not get punched in the face. Instead I have the urge to shower you with affection!” said Anne. To demonstrate she reached over to grab his collar and kissed him hard on the lips.

“I can’t complain with that,” stated Gilbert, pleased.

****

“Aha! Take that Gilbert Blythe!” exclaimed Anne as she captured another chess piece.

“Gloat-ting…,” Gilbert said in a sing-song voice.

Anne glared at Gilbert but couldn’t maintain her composure and ended up grinning.

“Gilbert Blythe. My question is, what do you think our children will look like?”

“I’m hoping they will have vibrant red hair, alabaster skin, a petite button nose and dimples on their cheeks.”

“Gil, you’ve basically described me.”

“You’re beautiful Anne. So, I want our children to have your features.”

“Gil, you’re making me blush. Stop it.”

“It’s true, Anne. Although, genetics dictates they will get some of my features. I apologise now, poor children,” chuckled Gilbert.

“Stop it, Gil. You’re a handsome man. I want our children to look like you.”

“Now who is making someone blush? Thank you, Anne. Kind of you to say.”

“I dream that our children have your dark curls. They will only get teased if they have red hair. It’s also much more interesting to have curly, wavy hair, rather than flat and straight like mine. They will have expressive eyes like yours…,”

“Expressive eyes?” asked a surprised Gilbert.

“Yes, Gil. Expressive eyes, so full of emotion. They will have your skin which browns under the sun, not freckly like me. They will have your full luscious lips,” sighed Anne, dreamily as she imagined beautiful, Gilbert look-a-like children.

“And we shall have ten of them,” suggested Gilbert. He had always visualised having a big family. He didn’t want his children growing up lonely like he did. He had imagined a big family as bliss.

“Ten?!” exclaimed Anne, suddenly awake from dreaming of her Blythe children.

“What? Not enough? You want eleven? Twelve?” asked Gilbert. He was happy to possibly accommodate twelve children but thought that perhaps thirteen would be too much.

“I’m not Mrs. Lynde!” exclaimed Anne.

“I never said you were, Carrots. You’re not the town gossip,” smirked Gilbert. He knew full well what Anne meant, but took the opportunity to tease her. It earned him another grape thrown at him.

“You did promise as many as I wanted,” laughed Gilbert.

“I suppose I did. Alright, ten children. Maximum,” agreed Anne as she smiled.

“Carrots, it doesn’t matter how many children we end up having or what they look like. I will love them as much as I love you and that’s a promise.”

*****

Chess pieces moved around the board quickly as Anne and Gilbert challenged each other to make a move within five seconds each time. Eventually, Gilbert captured another one of Anne’s pieces.

“Am I allowed to gloat?” smirked Gilbert as he looked at Anne, one eyebrow raised up.

“No. Gloating is reserved for me,” said Anne as she pursed her lips at Gilbert.

Gilbert closed his eyes and grinned.

“What are you doing?” asked Anne confused as she looked at her smiling husband.

“I’m gloating in my imagination,” he said as he chuckled.

The comment earned him another grape thrown at his head.

“So, cheeky, incorrigible Gil, what is your question?” urged Anne.

“Alright. Anne, what has been the most favourite thing I have done for you?” asked Gilbert as he looked at Anne.

“Gil, there have been so many. My…I don’t know. I have two things that always come to mind. May I choose two?”

Gilbert nodded. Surprisingly, he saw Anne’s eyes well up with tears.

“I’m sorry Anne. I don’t mean to upset you. You don’t have to answer it. It’s just a silly game. I didn’t think I’d make you cry.” Gilbert reached out his hand to Anne. Anne took his hand in hers then slowly slid over to Gilbert until she sat on his lap on the floor.

“No, no. I want to. I think it’s good for you to know.”

Anne laid her head on Gilbert’s shoulder and intertwined her fingers with his.

“Nova Scotia. When you took me to Nova Scotia on a quest to find myself. You gave me my identity Gil and my family. I needed to know myself and you found me,” explained Anne as a tear slid down her cheek. Gilbert raised her hand that he held in his and gave her knuckles a kiss.

“The second one is when you chose me. You chose me to be yours and it has made me at least like myself and it has given me a future that I never imagined. So, it’s those two things – when you took me to Nova Scotia and you made me yours.”

Gilbert squeezed Anne tight. He did not expect such an answer. He didn’t realise until that moment just how much a part of her life he had been for a long time.

“I shall answer my own question now. I would say that two instances also come to mind,” said Gilbert. He suddenly felt the enormity of his question. It was a question he did not really think would be a loaded and important one to answer until it was his turn to return the favour. He understood why Anne had tears, as he now could feel emotion trying to escape from his chest and travelling to his throat.

“When you came to me in the guest room of Green Gables the night my father died. I was feeling so vulnerable. I was so lonely, sad, very melancholy and I felt so incredibly hopeless. I wanted to die myself that night. Then you came and held my hand in bed and didn’t let go. You let me cry and you let me feel every emotion I had that night while you held my hand, until I fell asleep. I stirred later on that night and saw you were still with me asleep and your hand was still in mine. I felt comforted right away and fell back to sleep. I needed someone that day Anne, and you were there. I will never forget that,” recalled Gilbert. As a tear fell from his eyes.

“Then on our wedding day,” continued Gilbert, “I was astonished when you gave me an insight to my mother. I have heard stories from my Dad about her, but it only scratched the surface. I didn’t want to push him. I could tell details of her hurt him to recall. When you gave me her journals, I got to know her. What she was like, what she thought, her hopes and dreams. You gave me my mother.”

Anne lifted his chin with her hand and gently kissed him. He returned the kiss tenderly then they held each other in silence for a minute or two.

Anne was the first to make a move. She reached over the chess board and moved one of her pieces in silence. Gilbert then looked at the board and made his mind concentrate back to the game at hand. As he moved a piece, he whispered, “Checkmate.”

Anne looked back at the board, thinking of her next move, but to no avail. She gazed in Gilbert’s eyes and simply said with a sweet, loving smile. “You won,” and congratulated him with another kiss on his lips and a tight embrace.

*****

Anne was still sitting on Gilbert’s lap as they had held each other in silence for a few minutes, Anne pulled herself away and grinned at Gilbert. “So dearest, you have won. What’s your wish?”

“It’s alright Anne-girl,” said Gilbert as he tightened his grip on Anne’s waist which brought her closer to him. “There’s no need to grant my wish.”

“You won fair and square, Gil. If I had won, I would be gleefully telling you my wish right now.”

“Oh, don’t I know it!” chuckled Gilbert. “And you’d be dancing a victory dance right now, just like Bash would.”

“So? What is it?” urged Anne as she ran her fingers through his curls.

“Well,” Gilbert started tentatively as he kissed her cheek. “I thought, since we’re in a lighthouse…,” started Gilbert as he slowly lifted the hem of her skirt above her knee and undid the suspenders holding up her stockings, “and we’re probably not going to have this opportunity again…,” continued Gilbert as he whispered and trailed her hand up the inside of her thigh, “…that we should take advantage of the situation.”

“Hmm,” Anne reached over to undo his tie. “I think I am able to accommodate that wish. Anything else?” Anne then proceeded to unbutton his vest.

Gilbert moved on to unbuttoning Anne’s blouse as he kissed her hungrily. “Be…as..adventurous…as you…want,” gasped Gilbert in between kisses. He then gently laid Anne on the floor over the picnic blanket and laid a cushion behind her head.

Anne started to unbutton his shirt and quickly slid the shirt down and off his arms. “Nothing off…limits?”

“Mmm, if you want. Nothing…off limits. It’s all up to you,” assured Gilbert as he trailed a kiss down to her collarbone then to her cleavage.

The candles had diminished to very waxy pools and the inside of the lighthouse was reduced to the glow of the kerosene lamps. Anne and Gilbert’s senses took over as they experimented with new types of passion, bringing a brand-new heat and excitement to their intimate pursuits.

****

Gilbert loaded the awaiting carriage with the last of the cushions to take back to their marital home. He then approached Anne and offered his hand to escort her towards the carriage. Anne grasped his hand with a smile, her hair still loose and gently swaying in the breeze coming off the harbour. She suddenly stopped and gripped his arm with her free hand to stop him from taking another step.

“Gil, may we walk home? I don’t want the night to end,” she suggested.

Gilbert looked at her face illuminated by the moonlight. He felt the same. He didn’t want their rare night out to end.

Gilbert nodded in agreeance and asked the driver if he could deliver their items home and leave it by the front porch.

When the horse and carriage left, Gilbert offered his arm to his wife, which Anne took gladly and they commenced their walk home. They at first walked in silence, basking in the delight that the night has brought them. They stole glances at each other as they strolled. A smile would creep out of their faces when they found themselves looking at each other the same time.

Suddenly, Anne gave out an endearing giggle.

Gilbert grinned and asked, “What’s so amusing, Carrots?”

“I wouldn’t call it amusing, perhaps more thrilling. But I’m afraid if I tell you that you may think me wanton.”

“I will think no such thing, Anne. Never. We share intimacies that a husband and wife are entitled to. So, speak freely if you will. Its better if we share each other’s thoughts on the matter and it will never go any further than between the two of us.”

“That’s just it. I feel like we share this secret, just the two of us when it comes to our intimacy. I’m sure all married couples do, but when, how and where we explore each other and how pleasurable it is, it’s like this terrific little secret that we share and I just find it so thrilling! Does that sound wicked?”

“Not at all Anne-girl. I feel the same. We share such clandestine physical interactions that no one else knows about. You are the only one that truly knows me mind, body and soul and I you. I find that it actually contributes to my emotional connection to you.”

“You’ve described it perfectly, Gil. Besides being highly pleasurable…,“ said Anne as she bumped her hip against Gilbert to nudge him slightly, “…there is an emotional side to it. When we are intimate, it’s like my love for you pouring out of me and I’m giving you my all. Then after we have shared our moment, the emotional connection is still there and it feels quite present and strong. It’s like I feel so much more love for you, knowing what we have just shared.”

“It is exceptional that we share it Anne-girl. Our beautiful secret,” Gilbert assured her as he brought her hand to his lips to kiss it.

“I’m glad you think so too, Gil,” Anne said squeezing his arm.

A few seconds later, Anne spontaneously gave a skip as they walked. Gilbert chuckled.

“Just happy, dearest,” said Anne as she leaned her head on the side of his upper arm.

Gilbert kissed the side of her head. He felt so unbelievably happy and content at that moment as well. It felt like they could conquer the world together.

“Thank you, for such as wonderful night, Carrots.”

“It was all your doing, Gil. Thank you.”

“If anything, we should thank James. He spoke of his work at the lighthouse often enough then offered to show me around and then suggested I should bring you along for a romantic dinner. So, I’m afraid I can’t take responsibility for the idea.”

“But you made it happen Gil. I now have a wonderful memory of us to visit and reminisce from time to time.”

“Yeah?” Gilbert asked as he grinned.

“Yeah,” said Anne as she stopped walking and gave him a tight embrace.

“Anne? If you won, what was your wish?” Gilbert asked as he looked down at Anne and brushed s stray strand of her hair from her forehead.

“I was going to wish for more nights like tonight. Us on a night out or just doing something different from the norm and enjoying each other’s company.”

“That can certainly be arranged. I have resorted to the fact that I will from now on, romance and woo my wife on a more regular basis.”

“Lucky wife,” laughed Anne.

Gilbert pressed her close to him, one hand behind her flowing hair and gave her a soft, gentle, tender kiss. “Lucky me,” he whispered.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a history lesson. There is a lighthouse on Fleet St, Toronto that used to be located at Queen’s Wharf. Before it was decommissioned, it was one of two lighthouses at the wharf. One was tall and white with a white light and the other one is the current lighthouse located on Fleet Street which was shorter and was called the red lighthouse as it emitted a red light. The two lighthouses worked together in the late 19th and early 20th century to guide ships through a narrow and shallow channel at Toronto Harbour.
> 
> I also want to mention my heartbreak when I watched you tube videos of the Chelsea Film Festival (2 parts) with Amybeth, Dalila, Geraldine, RH, AJ and Paul Fox one of the directors. Geraldine (Marilla) mentioned that Green Gables has been deconstructed already. Made me sad hearing it from the actors.
> 
> I should also say in case you're wondering, when I write the spelling is in British English. Its because I live in a country which is part of the British Commonwealth.
> 
> As usual, I love reading your comments so leave me a message if you wish.
> 
> Next Chapter – Date night gone wrong


	7. Please say it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night gone wrong

  
Gilbert made good with his promise to woo Anne on a regular basis. Every few weeks, when work allowed, he would leave early and organise things for them to do and explore that were not usually part of their normal domestic routine.

One day, he had taken her to the city fair. They blissfully acted like children going on rides, getting lost in the mirror maze and gorging themselves on ice-cream and sweets. It was not without their friendly competition, with the contest on who would win the biggest toy at the carnival games. Gilbert won, purely on his brute strength and accuracy when he downed the city mayor in a pool of water three times in a row by hitting a target with a baseball. It earned him a giant stuffed bear which he proudly handed over to Anne. The bear engulfed her tiny frame as she hugged the bear while she walked. Gilbert could not help but laugh wholeheartedly at the sight.

They sniggered all the way home in the carriage as the bear took up all the space in the seat opposite them. They giggled after they had shared a warm slow kiss in the carriage and they both opened their eyes mid kiss to glance sideways. They felt like someone was watching them only to find that the bear’s big button eyes seemed to be ogling their display of affection. They discussed in jest that they could not _‘bear’_ with the bear looking at them all the time invading their privacy with its beady black eyes. It was decided that Gilbert was to take the bear to hospital and donate it to the Children’s Ward, a task he was only happy to oblige.

Gilbert had also surprised her one day when he prepared breakfast in bed for Anne one morning on a work day. She was about to rouse herself up and get ready for another day at school. However, Gilbert had the rare day off and had spoken to Anne’s superior at the Ministry the day before and her superior was happy to assist with Gilbert’s request to give Anne a day’s reprieve from her role given that she had worked long hours the previous week. After a morning spent in bed, forgetting about the pancakes that Gilbert had prepared for Anne, instead they devoured each other for breakfast, he then surprised her with a trip to the local flower show.

Gilbert watched Anne with a permanent smile on his face all afternoon as she exclaimed in delight at every flower and every exhibition in sight – her favourite being a peacock made entirely of vibrant blue and purple blooms with a train of white flowers and ivy. Gilbert ended up carrying two baskets full of different types of flora around as Anne would ask each stallholder for one piece of each species they had on exhibit.

When they returned home, Anne took the baskets to their bedroom and sat down in the middle of their bed and catalogued the flowers in her mother’s book ‘The Language of Flowers’. Gilbert left Anne in deep concentration while she examined each bloom and then would exclaim something about its beauty. Gilbert kissed her temple before he left for the kitchen to make a start on supper.

Not much later, Gilbert heard Anne call for him upstairs. “Gil! Gil! Come up please! I need you!” She sounded quite desperate and a bit alarmed. Gilbert concerned, dropped the knife he had in his hand which he was using to slice up some potatoes and he rushed up to their room.

As he entered their bedroom, the sight before him made him pause and gasp for breath. His heart pounded in his chest faster than normal. Eventually gaining composure with a deep inhale and long exhale of air, his concern changed to one of a surprised look then changed to that of a euphoric smile.

His Anne seemed to have abandoned her stocktake of blooms and had resorted to decorating their bed with the flowers arranged over the organza curtains of the canopy bed. Some arrangements were scattered artfully around the pillows and headboard. Most of the flowers were on top of the covers, with Anne lying on her side with one arm propping her up, atop of a carpet of flora. She was completely and utterly full frontal bare, with the exception of a flower crown on top of her loose vibrant hair. She couldn’t look more identical to a Botticelli painting if she tried. Anne was a mythical dryad, enticing him to her world.

Anne grinned at the surprised Gilbert. “You may only join me if you are willing to match my outfit,” she instructed sternly as she pointed to another flower crown on top of his pillow.

Gilbert, suddenly impatient, rushed to unbutton his vest, his fingers moved too quickly to make a proper grip on the tiny buttons which made him fumble with the garment longer than normal. Anne had to laugh at the sight of her husband who was grinning in frustration. Having taken a bit longer to take his vest off, he dropped his suspenders to his sides and untucked his shirt at such a speed. 

“It’s not a race, Gil,” Anne laughing hysterically at the sight of Gilbert fumbling around.

“Stupid, clothes,” muttered Gilbert as he continued to grin impatiently.

With the buttons on his shirt the barrier preventing him from joining Anne in their bed, coupled with his growing impatience at how long it was taking him to get to his Anne, he pulled his shirt apart making buttons spring across the room. Anne couldn’t help but giggle as she watched buttons fly in different directions across the room.

“Sorry, I shall mend my shirt later,” apologised Gilbert. “But it’s your fault. I have never had a dryad of the forest entice me before,” he beamed from ear to ear as he dropped his trousers and undergarments on the floor.

Gilbert went to take a step towards the bed at the same time as he attempted to kick his pants off his legs. Unfortunately, he ended up face down on the floor, with his trousers around his ankles.

Anne tried to stifle a smirk. But she could not help it. A burst of laughter escaped from her mouth and once it was released, her whole body shook hysterically and she started rolling around the bed, holding her stomach in laughter at the sight of her husband who fell face down on the floor.

Gilbert, shocked, paused momentarily. Then, while still on the floor, he tried desperately to kick off the offending garments off his feet. It flew across the room and as it did, he immediately stood up, grinning as he looked at Anne laughing with tears rolling down her cheeks. Now fully unclothed himself, he casually leaned against the bed post with his shoulder and crossed his arms, an amused smirk on his face.

“Are you laughing at my misfortune, Carrots?” Gilbert asked amused as he watched Anne uncontrollably laughing on the bed.

“I’m so, sorry. I tried not to laugh. But when I envisioned this, I had imagined a dashing and assured Gilbert to sweep me off my feet. But instead I see a fumbling, floundering Gilbert with two left feet.” Anne continued to laugh and Gilbert just stared at her thinking how adorable she looked, so happy with a dimpled smile on her face.

“Yet, you married me anyway,” he countered as an argument, a pleased smile on his face at his triumphant statement.

“You’re right,” Anne said as she giggled. “I have only myself to blame for falling for your ridiculous, witty and cheeky charm.”

As her laughter died down, suddenly concerned for Gilbert’s welfare, she asked, “Are you injured?”

“Yes, slightly. One of a bruised ego,” Gilbert feigned a pout as he stuck his bottom lip out.

“Well, come over here and let me make it better,” Anne suggested as she threw her arms open to envelope him in her arms.

Gilbert reached for the flower crown and placed it on top of his head. Finally, husband and wife well and truly had coordinated ‘outfits’.

Still smiling, he took a big leap onto their bed which made most of the flowers bounce up in the air so high that when gravity took over, a shower of blooms landed on them which made Anne squeal and giggle like a schoolgirl.

“I haven’t done anything yet to make you squeal Anne-girl,” Gilbert whispered seductively as he grabbed her to lay on top of him, Anne’s forearms on his chest, her hair tickling his face.

“I had a dream once, about you and me, very intimate surrounded by a multitude of fragrant flowers with only flower crowns on our heads,” she explained to him as her dimple made an appearance on her cheek from her smile.

“I’ve been told I make dreams come true,” Gilbert chuckled.

Anne rolled her eyes playfully, always enraptured by a cheeky, teasing Gilbert. She gave out another giggle. “You are so dreadfully flirtatious at times.”

“Only with you,” Gilbert said laughing as he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear then reached over to kiss her passionately, their bodies eventually united as one on their pretend forest floor.

*****

Gilbert had asked her to meet him at The King Edward Hotel for supper one Saturday night. She was excited when he mentioned their next married couple outing would be at The King Edward. It was a highly elegant establishment in Canada where the dignitaries and the social elite would stay during their Toronto visits. It was rumoured to be the most elegant place to dine in Toronto with décor that would rival any palace and chefs that were highly sought after by the rich and infamous.

Anne was especially thrilled to go there as it was rumoured that Mark Twain has stayed at the hotel while on vacation. Just the thought of a literary great having set foot at an establishment that she was about to visit gave her such a delightful feeling.

She could not believe that Gilbert had decided to take her there for supper. Anne had insisted that it was unnecessary, knowing full well how much dining in such a place would cost. However, Gilbert had maintained that he had been working hard the past month and could afford to indulge and treat themselves once in a while.

“What is the use of working to the point of exhaustion if one can’t enjoy the fruits of one’s labour?” he argued. “We can afford this, Anne. I promise. And the orchard is doing well. I’d really like to do this for you so please don’t concern yourself too much about the cost. Just think, we may be dining in the same room as a Duke or a Countess!”

When Dr. Emily Oak had found out from Anne that Gilbert was to take her to The King Edward Hotel, she immediately insisted on taking Anne for an afternoon of shopping. Anne quickly agreed. She enjoyed Emily’s company and given that Anne was concerned about what she should wear at such a prestigious hotel, she thought Emily would provide some helpful guidance.

“Extravagant and royal Anne. That’s what people wear to The King Edward!” was Emily’s advice. “I am so excited for you! I’ve been there once and the hotel is like a palace! I felt completely out of place with the outfit I wore. My Sunday best was not to satisfaction. I’m so glad to be able to shop for a dress fit for The King Edward despite the fact it’s for you, dear friend.”

The day of their scheduled supper rendezvous, Anne found herself alone at home while Gilbert was at the clinic for consultations. He had arranged for a carriage to meet Anne at home to take her to the hotel and he would fetch her from the Ladies Reception Room once he arrived. He would then escort her to the European Dining Room.

Anne prepared herself for a few hours prior to their dinner engagement. She wanted things to be perfect and to savour the day. She washed her hair and bathed in an enormous amount of dried lavender soaked in the water. Once her hair was dry, she brushed it for minutes on end to ensure it was as shiny as it could possibly be. Anne then styled her tresses in a French chignon with tendrils of hair framing her face.

She then proceeded to dress herself. Anne was slightly nervous at the outfit she had purchased. She wasn’t sure if she could carry it off with confidence, especially as she felt incredibly overdressed. However, Emily had insisted that she looked absolutely regal in it and it suited her so fine.

So it was, she found herself being directed to the Ladies Booking Room of the King Edward Hotel as she garnered appreciative glances from passers-by. Some wondered who was the elegant lady that just walked out of the carriage, with some insinuating that she must be of high society or perhaps a European Countess.

Anne was wearing a white satin dress with an overlay of French lace. The dress had lace tiers which gave the dress a sense of soft movement when she walked. Anne’s waist was highlighted by a wide emerald green satin band. The scoop neckline of the dress with organza ruffles was slightly lower than what she was used to but it highlighted her collarbone and showed a tiny bit of her cleavage, pushed up by her corset. She wore a string of pearls and small dangling pearl earrings which were a gift from Gilbert for her last birthday. Anne wore satin shoes with a slight heel, which made her look statuesque and she carried a satin bag embellished with emerald green beads.

She was unsure about the hat she wore, but the ladies at the shop insisted that she would not be out of place. She was glad she did as she glanced around in the Ladies Booking Room and found other ladies dressed so elegantly with hats adorning their heads. Anne had bought a wide brimmed, white hat accented with a large white rose, white feathers and an emerald green satin ribbon which matched her dress. If she were to take her hat off, one would see a thin silver headband with pearl beads which highlighted her red hair.

Anne was also glad that she had also prepared her face for the evening, although she was inclined not to. But once again Emily insisted. She had seen women so made up in the dining room when she visited. As Anne looked at the other ladies, she observed that what she had adorned her face with was not to the extreme as some of the other women she saw. She merely lightly powdered her face, added a hint of rouge to her cheeks to make them slightly blush and applied a thin layer of red balm on her lips followed by a lip salve to make them shiny.

Anne was the epitome of an elegant princess - pretty, youthful, dressed enticingly yet sweet. As she walked in the hotel, most employees and guests were entranced by the flame haired beauty as she left a trail of lavender perfume when she walked past.

Anne walked up to the desk and was greeted warmly. “Good evening. How may I help you tonight?” asked the young lady behind the reception desk.

“I am here to dine with my husband. He asked me to wait for him here. Under the name Blythe,” Anne explained meekly, suddenly feeling small in such a grand hotel.

“Of course, Mrs. Blythe. We have been expecting you. Dr. Blythe had called ahead and said he is running late but won’t be much longer. I shall get Celeste to escort you to the Ladies Reception Room where you may enjoy some tea prior to Dr. Blythe’s arrival and we shall direct him to the room to see you once he has presented himself to the hotel.”

“Oh, thank you. That is very kind,” said Anne as she followed Celeste to the Reception Room.

Anne chose a small table by the window with two seats as she sat waiting for Gilbert. It gave her a chance to glance around and observe those in the room with her. The Reception Room had several ladies sipping tea with guests, some with gentleman callers. The room was chaperoned by female maids who attended to their guests with offers of tea or coffee.

Anne took her hat off, placed it on her lap and looked out the window and watched as the Toronto nightlife came to life. She craned to see the entrance to the Ladies section of the hotel, which elongated her neck, showing her smooth alabaster skin. She watched guests who entered in and out of the hotel door taking note of what they wore. Suddenly, she felt a kiss on her cheek which caught her unawares.

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert! What a pleasant surprise indeed!”

Upon hearing the voice, Anne stiffened and her demeanour turned cold.

“Roy Gardner,” said Anne when she looked at the man before her as the familiar feeling of animosity started to stir within her.

Roy took his top hat off and sat in the chair that she was reserving for Gilbert. Given the number of people in the room and the fact they were in such a well-respected establishment, Anne tried very hard to control her temper. She stared at the man before her with his perfectly styled hair, perfect white teeth and smooth unblemished face. When she first met him, she thought him handsome but within a few weeks of meeting him while at Queens, she detested the sight of him.

“Happy to see me? I’m ever glad to see you! You look absolutely stunning as usual. The years have been incredibly kind and you look like a woman of royalty.”

“And I see the years have made you more obnoxious. You had no right to take the liberty of kissing me,” Anne hissed under her breath.

“Is that how you greet an old friend?” laughed Roy. “How could I resist? You know I’ve always wished for you. I just saw you sitting there looking so beautiful and I want it known that you still are highly desirable.”

“Roy, you must leave. This seat is taken,” Anne insisted. She started to panic. She wanted Roy gone before Gilbert arrived.

Roy looked around, pretending to be confused. “Is it? I don’t see anyone else here for you. I do believe I am within my rights to sit in an empty seat, especially since its with someone I used to court.”

“We never courted, Roy. If I recall, I rejected you at every instance.”

“Oh, come on Anne. Can’t we be friends? We were good friends at the start. What happened?” grinned Roy. “Smile for me please. I want to see your smile light up your face like it always does,” encouraged Roy as he reached over to cup Anne’s face.

“Take your hand off me. We could have been friends if only you respected my wishes,” demanded Anne as she tried to not yell in a public place.

“But I didn’t and still don’t want to be just friends. You have always known I wanted more and you have denied me of the opportunity to show you we can be happy together,” explained Roy with a pout.

“There are plenty of women who would be happy to be by your side, Roy. I’m sure you will find someone more suited to you. I’ve been in love with someone else for as long as I can remember and you continue not to respect that,” retorted Anne.

“Shirley, us Gardners don’t give up. When we want something, we pursue it until the end. Besides, other women are not you. You’re intelligent, charming, kind, adventurous. Please consider my request. Have dinner with me tonight. I shall just say hello to Mother after she comes down to meet me here, then we can enjoy the rest of the night. We can go to my apartment nearby and I’ll show you how a man should satisfy a lady,” grinned Roy as he continued to caress Anne’s cheek.

Anne reached for his wrist to take his hand away from her. “That is such a repellent thing to say. How many times must I tell you? I am in love with my husband and we’re happily married. I need you to go, right now. I’m waiting for my husband and he’s due any moment.”

“Oh, is it that medical student that I saw you with once in Queens. Surely not. He seemed like a bore.”

“He’s a doctor now Roy and he’s never been a bore. Besides, you have never met him. You merely saw him at a distance and for you to make a judgement on his character based on a glance is absurd. Have some dignity and leave this married woman alone.”

Roy took the opportunity to hold Anne’s hand that held his wrist. Roy then kissed her hand and noticed her emerald ring.

“Being married has never stopped me before,” grinned Roy. “Also, just because you’re married doesn’t mean you are satisfied with every aspect of your marriage – physical or otherwise. It can be our little secret,” he winked. “Besides, he couldn’t even give you a diamond? I can give you diamonds and more Anne. You know that.”

At that moment, Celeste appeared before Anne and Roy. “Is everything alright Mrs. Blythe? Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Gardner?”

“Yes, Mr. Gardner was just leaving,” explained Anne, as she silently locked eyes with Celeste to thank her for interrupting them.

“Ah, Celeste! Anne here is an old friend. I’m merely keeping her company until her husband or my mother arrives,” Roy nonchalantly said as he tried to give Celeste a dashing smile.

“I shall check on you in a few minutes if there is anything else that I may help you with,” suggested Celeste as she moved on to the next table while giving Anne a knowing look.

Unbeknown to Anne and Roy, Gilbert had entered the Ladies Reception Room a few moments before. He was dressed in white tie with a top hat which he had taken off upon entering the room. He spied Anne talking to a gentleman from where he stood towards the door. He smiled widely and held his breath as he saw how absolutely beautiful she looked.

He stood there for a while as he tried to figure out who was the familiar man speaking with Anne. Gilbert then realised that it was Royal ‘Roy’ Gardner, the son of the copper mine magnate of Canada. He had seen pictures of Roy Gardner in society and business pages of the newspaper.

Then surprisingly, he saw Roy cup Anne’s face and eventually held her hand to kiss it. Anne never left Roy’s gaze. Gilbert’s heart started to pound incredibly fast as adrenaline and anger filled him. Gone were his feelings of excitement and awe at seeing Anne. Instead, Gilbert’s head was full of questions. Does Anne know Roy? What is the extent of their relationship? Has his wife betrayed him? Gilbert shook his head, willing himself not to jump to conclusions. He needed to speak to Anne.

Gilbert decided to approach the table as the hotel’s ladies’ aide left Anne and Roy’s table. With a stern look, he stood over Roy Gardner and made it perfectly clear, “I believe you’re in my seat.”

“Roy, this is my husband Gilbert Blythe. I think you should go now Roy,” Anne panicked as she stood up. She was hoping that Roy would be gone prior to Gilbert seeing her. Her heart sank, because now, something of her past will now need to be explained. Anne told herself to calm down. She did not do anything untoward.

“Ah, hello Albert,” Roy upstanding, deliberately greeted Gilbert wrongly as he held his hand out.

“It’s Gilbert,” he greeted with a frown.

“Roy Gardner. A friend of Anne’s from Queens,” smiled Roy. “I was just keeping your wife company. A gentleman never keeps a beautiful woman waiting.”

“I was attending to patients. Anne understands,” Gilbert glanced at Anne who nodded to him, to reassure him that she was not bothered that he was late.

“So, you’re finally a doctor! Yes, I remember Anne speaking of a medical student that kept her waiting for an engagement,” Roy continued to goad Gilbert.

Gilbert was close to exploding. He tried to keep his composure given the environment they were in, but his hands were in a tight fist as he held his hat.

“Roy! I apologise for keeping you. Oh, Anne. How lovely to see you!” greeted a distinguished and elegant older woman.

“Hello, Mrs. Gardner,” greeted Anne formally. Anne wondered if her night could get any worse.

“Roy, you didn’t tell me that you were meeting Anne. Are you taking her out?” Mrs. Gardner looked at her son. She then turned to Anne as she smiled. “He’s always been smitten by you, you know. A smart, beautiful and vivacious woman he often said.”

“Mother, this is Dr. Albert Blythe. Anne’s husband,” explained Roy to her mother.

“It’s Gilbert Blythe, Mrs. Gardner,” corrected Gilbert, feigning politeness.

“Oh, I apologise. I didn’t know Anne had gotten married. What a noble profession! A doctor! Roy, if you became a doctor maybe Anne would have accepted your courtship,” joked Mrs. Gardner.

“Enough mother,” Roy sighed.

“Well, that’s another highly eligible woman you have let go,” Mrs. Gardner sighed back. “Anne dear, nice to see you again. Gilbert, nice to have met you. I was merely wanting to say hello to my son before he joins some of his friends in the Billiard Room. Alright Roy, give your mother a kiss and I’m off to the Ladies Parlour.”

Roy gave his mother a peck on the cheek and Mrs. Garner disappeared from the room.

Roy then turned to Anne and Gilbert and gave them one of his dazzling smiles. “Well, I am off to the Billiard Room. Anne, I’m so happy to have seen you today. Next time I’m in Toronto, it would be my pleasure to have dinner with you. Dr. Blythe, you may join us if you wish.” Roy then put his hat back on and tipped it towards Anne and Gilbert. “Good evening.”

Roy then walked away and out of the Ladies Reception Room, leaving two very devastated people in his wake.

*****

“Gil, I’m so glad you’re finally here. Can we just forget…,” Anne sighed with relief and hope that Gilbert would just ask a few questions then they could just enjoy the rest of their night out.

“Who and what is Royal Gardner to you?” Gilbert interrupted Anne abruptly.

“Nothing. But let me explain…,” Anne started.

“It didn’t seem like it was nothing Anne,” Gilbert looked at her with a combination of anger, more directed at Roy, and fear of what Anne may reveal. He then looked away and declared, “I need to get some air,” and he proceeded to walk out of the Ladies Reception Room followed by a silent Anne.

Once outside the hotel, Gilbert stopped and leaned against the outside wall, rubbing the back of his head in frustration. Anne stood beside him and gently said, “Gil, may we just have dinner. You can ask me anything and I will answer whatever question you have truthfully.”

_Truthfully?_ Gilbert thought. _So, has she lied? Was there was something between Anne and Roy?_ Gilbert felt his heart drop and his muscles weakened. He felt like he was about to collapse from heartbreak. He stayed silent as he tried to get some oxygen in his lungs to clear his head.

“Gil, please. Talk to me,” begged Anne.

Gilbert continued to stay silent. His head full of questions and assumptions. His body going hot and cold. He felt like screaming and crying at the same time. Then confusion at what he should do. He didn’t know what to do.

“Roy is nothing to me,” said Anne.

Silence.

Anne sighed in frustration at his silence. Gilbert was prone to internalise his thoughts when he was in anger or despair and it was hard to communicate with him. Anne sensed another one of his moods. It was a given that what just happened clearly has affected him, yet he refused to speak. She could not bear his silence and she could not bear being ignored. She started to walk away.

“Where…where are you going?” asked Gilbert confused.

“Home. Having a meal out is the last thing I want right now,” she huffed.

“Well you and I both,” he retorted back as he started to follow her.

“Trouble in paradise I see,” a voice said from behind them.

Both Anne and Gilbert turned around at a smirking Roy Gardner.

Roy approached them while smiling at Anne. “Anne darling, you look absolutely enticing tonight, it is such a shame for it to go to waste. Why don’t you have supper with me seeing as your own husband has decided to abandon you for the night.”

“Leave my wife alone, Gardner,” warned Gilbert, adrenaline and anger filling up his body even more.

“It’s only prudent of me to make amends to Anne’s night. It’s ungentlemanly of you to invite a lady out for supper then cause a fight and ruin her night,” Roy said smugly.

“You have caused me enough grief, Roy. I’m trying to be polite and I’m asking you to leave,” begged Anne as she looked at Roy and imagined that she had some powers of persuasion and willed him to leave her and Gilbert alone.

“Very well Anne. But I want you to know that if your marriage to this doctor doesn’t work out, I will be waiting for you. Just say the word.” The smile on Roy’s face disappeared, instead replaced by a seriousness that he was hoping Anne would take consideration of.

“Have some respect, Gardner. Leave us be, you piece of…,” Gilbert spat out. His face going red, hands turning to fists.

“What a temper, Blythe. Anne, do you really want to be with someone with such a bad temper and who doesn’t treat you right?” asked Roy as he smirked at Gilbert.

Gilbert pounced and hit Roy’s smirk off his face.

Roy was momentarily surprised. But as soon as he realised that Gilbert had punched his cheek, his fist connected with Gilbert’s jaw. But Gilbert, with rage fuelling his body, managed to punch Roy again making him stumble to the ground.

Anne had never been so shocked in her entire life as she watched her husband and a man who has relentlessly pursued her through college fight it out. She felt like she was in a dream, unbelieving that there was a fight in front of her. She felt concerned for Gilbert, that he was injured, but also worried. She knew Roy, and Anne knew that the fight will only encourage him to be even more obnoxious.

“Anne’s married to me Gardner. Never pursue her again. I’m warning you,” Gilbert screamed and walked off hurriedly, his heart pounding, his body still heated from the fight.

Roy stood up and watched Gilbert walk away. He was surprised that Anne has not moved from the spot where she stood and watched the whole debacle. Roy made a move to grab Anne to bring her close to him. Anne held her hand out to keep the distance between them.

“Anne, do you really want to be with him? With his temper and all? You know I can give you everything and more if you’d only give us a chance,” asked Roy gently, almost hopeful.

Suddenly feeling like she had just woken up, anger rising in her veins she stomped on Roy’s foot with her heels which made him wince in pain. “I love Gilbert! You Roy, are horrible and despicable and there will never be an ‘us’! I’ll have you know that Gilbert has quite a generous appendage and he more than satisfies me in our marriage! It may do you well to take lessons from him on how to treat a lady!”

Anne then impulsively connected her fist with Roy’s jaw. “And that’s for calling him Albert,” screamed Anne in Roy’s face as she turned to run after her husband.

*****

“Gil! Please! Wait!” yelled Anne as she ran towards Gilbert unsuccessfully in heels.

Gilbert stopped and turned around. He couldn’t make himself just walk on without her. As heartbroken and angry as he was, he still loved Anne.

“Are you alright, dearest? Did he hurt you?” asked Anne with concern as he tried to reach out for Gilbert’s jaw, but he quickly waved her hand away. The gesture wasn’t lost on Anne, her heart broke at his reaction that he would not let her touch him.

“My face will be fine, Anne, I don’t know about everything else?” Gilbert started to walk hurriedly home again as Anne fell by his stride, matching his speed.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m heartbroken, Anne. My mind is reeling with thoughts,” Gilbert suddenly felt like being alone, he just wanted to take stock of what happened and he knew that it was not in Anne’s personality to let things go.

“Heartbroken? Whatever for?!” she exclaimed frustrated. Anne thought, _Is he not aware that I did not invite any of Roy’s advances?_

“Oh, I don’t know Anne. Maybe seeing another man touch my wife’s cheek and kiss her hand had something to do with it. Who knows what else happened before I got there,” Gilbert said with gritted teeth. “So, tell me Anne, what is your relationship with Roy Gardner?” Gilbert stopped walking and faced her. He needed to see her face and her reaction to his question.

Anne was wide eyed, shocked at Gilbert’s assumption that she even had a relationship with Roy. Her shock then turned to irritation. _How dare he think of me as a scarlet woman_ , Anne thought.

“First of all, there is nothing, absolutely nothing between myself and Roy. Secondly, I was there to meet you not him. Thirdly, are we doing this now, on the street?”

“Yes, Anne we are doing this now because I know you will just bombard me to speak to you until we get home. You did not seem to mind his advances. What he did and what he has said today indicated to me that you know Roy, more than what you have ever told me. His mother even knew you! So, I want you to tell me now. Right now! What is it between you and Roy Gardner?!” yelled Gilbert, red-faced. He suddenly felt the need to keep moving, so he started the fast walk home again.

Anne was relieved they were in a quiet street with most households eating their supper. She could not believe Gilbert’s reaction to seeing her with Roy. She thought she made it perfectly clear that she despised Roy’s advances.

“Gil! Let me just tell you that if you are accusing me of an extra-marital affair, you are extremely erroneous in your assumption and I am very much distressed and upset that you would even think that I could do that to you. Let me just make it clear that I have only loved one person and that has always been you. How could you? How could you even think I can do such a thing?”

“If you saw what I observed you would think the same Anne!”

“If you had asked me instead of jumping to conclusions, I would have told you that he saw me waiting for you and took your seat. I asked him to leave, but not wanting to make a scene at such a high-end establishment, I was trying to keep my temper down so not to cause a scene. I told him through gritted teeth not to touch me. I grabbed his wrist to move his hand away and he took the liberty of grabbing my hand then kissed it without my consent. I told him I was married, I told him that he was despicable, I could not even be clearer. If we were in a place other than The King Edward, I would have slapped him several times already.”

Gilbert stopped walking to take a breath and release a bit of the tension between them as they walked. Anne, who was infuriated at Gilbert’s line of questioning, continued to storm off as fast as her feet in heels could. Gilbert only took a few quicker strides to catch up with her.

“Explain how you know him Anne. I need to know,” demanded Gilbert. Despite Anne’s explanation so far, he was too stubborn to let his anger go. He didn’t feel like he did anything wrong and his mind was telling him he had the right to be angry at the situation.

“Will you believe me anyway? Or have you made up your mind that I’m a dishonest woman?” Anne snapped back.

“For goodness sake Anne, just tell me!”

Anne turned around to face him, feeling angry and tearful at the same time.

“If you must know, we were in the poetry class in Queens. I admired his poems, they were insightful and well-structured and I told him so, which started our acquaintance. We were friends, we reviewed each other’s work. He was pleasant enough. Then things turned when he confessed, he had feelings for me. I told him I had you, I was spoken for and that I loved you dearly and we were courting. I made it clear I only considered him as a friend. He became determined to change my mind. He started showering me with gifts which I never accepted. He started turning up during visiting hours several times and I never met him in the parlour. Mrs. Blackmore had to give him a stern talking to about respecting a girl’s decision when they did not accept one’s courtship. But it only made him bolder. Charlie and Moody had seen his unwanted advances and they had to take him aside and warned him. That’s how I know Roy. You can ask the Avonlea gang and they will gladly tell you how incessant he was and that they had to protect me from his clutches. It seems that he has grown bolder with age, much to my displeasure.”

“And Mrs. Gardner? There must have been something more to the relationship if you met his mother!” Gilbert didn’t know what to think. He trusted Anne, yet he felt guarded. He needed an answer to all his questions.

“Really, Gil? You’re concerned about his mother too? If you must know I had afternoon tea with Roy and his mother one day when I bumped into them in Charlottetown. I was introduced to Mrs. Gardner by Roy as his classmate, before he started to pursue me. She invited me to tea, wanting to get to know Roy’s college friends. He must have disclosed his intention to court me to her. I don’t know, I’m assuming! Any other questions?”

“Why am I finding this out now? How come you kept it a secret, Anne? It was never mentioned in any letters you wrote me! If I had known, then it wouldn’t have been a surprise when I saw you with Roy earlier!” said Gilbert exasperated.

“Because Gil, there was nothing between me and Roy to report! What would you have done? Go to Queens to stake your claim? I rebuffed him like the other suitors who wanted to court me! The only difference with him and the others was that he was convinced he could change my mind!”

“There were other suitors?” Gilbert stopped walking to look at her.

Anne stopped with him, raised her head towards the starry sky and closed her eyes. “Yes, Gilbert. There were. But nothing happened. I was with you. I chose you. You’re the one for me. The others passed me by and didn’t even enter my subconscious. I rejected them because I wanted you.”

“But Roy is different Anne. He’s the heir to Canada’s mines. He is well known in society’s pages. I’ve heard women gush over him just by pictures from the newspapers and you didn’t even mention it to me. You did not tell me that you met him and were acquainted with him.”

“Because I didn’t want to waste my letters telling you about the obnoxious, presumptuous Roy Gardner who would not respect my wishes. If he continued to be my friend then I would have told you about him and how we would work together on our poetry assignments, but he then became such a thorn to my Queens experience that I did not want to give him the time of day!”

Silence fell on them and Gilbert continued to walk, slowly this time. Anne stayed silent with him. For once, she was tired of having to explain herself and justify her actions. She felt incredibly hurt that Gilbert would think that she could betray him.

“I wish I had known what I was up against. That you had other options to consider. I can’t compete with Roy Gardner,” muttered Gilbert.

“Aargh! Gil! Please! You were and are not up against anything. Roy was not an option that I even wanted to consider. I love you! I chose you!”

Gilbert was not listening to Anne’s explanations. He was too caught up with his rambling thoughts. “Did he sweep you off your feet with promises of travels to exotic places and diamonds and gems? Did he mention grand mansions with servants at your beck and call?”

“Gil, please. Are being incredibly nonsensical with your thoughts. How could you think I could be influenced by such things!”

Quietly, Gilbert spoke up. “You could have had it all Anne. You could have chosen him and have a better life than what I could ever provide you. You could have had your dashing, handsome prince and a palace and you would want for nothing.”

“You’re so wrong, Gil. I don’t care about what he has. It’s only you I want and you have provided me with what I truly want.”

“I can’t compete with him,” muttered Gilbert.

“There is no competition, Gil.”

“I wish you told me about him, I wouldn’t have held you back,” Gilbert said quietly.

“Stop it! I do not have an ounce of want for Roy Gardner. I didn’t tell you about him because he’s an insignificant person in my life. If you want to speak of me not telling you of Roy or other of potential suitors, how about you? Why didn’t you and still haven’t told me about Christine?”

“Christine? What are you talking about? Christine who?” Gilbert was genuinely perplexed and annoyed that she would turn the tables on him. They were discussing Roy being in Anne’s life, not about this Christine that he could not even recall.

“Don’t pretend with me Gilbert! You know full well I’m speaking of Christine Stuart!”

Suddenly, hearing the woman’s full name, Gilbert’s memory was triggered. He also felt an extra stab in his heart. She had called him Gilbert. Gone was ‘Gil’. She was clearly upset with him.

“Oh. Christine Stuart. I haven’t even thought of her since you have arrived in Toronto. There was nothing between me and Christine Stuart,” he explained.

Anne rolled her eyes at his explanation. “You could have told me about her too. Instead, I found out from a fellow English Literature student that Christine had set her eyes on you and had openly made it known during your first year at U of T.”

“I didn’t tell you about her because nothing happened between me and Christine. In fact, I made myself clear from the beginning that I had a sweetheart who I intended to marry. I merely agreed with a housemate friend of mine that I would do him a favour by showing Christine around who was his sister. We were of the same age and she was new to U of T as well and did not have many friends. I was asked to show her around. She was nice enough at the beginning, but we were nothing more than acquaintances. She mistook my politeness for affection. But that was her issue, not mine,” Gilbert said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, I wonder why she didn’t have many friends? Maybe her insulting disposition towards other women behind their backs may have something to do with it,” Anne said sarcastically. “Still, you could have warned me about her, Gilbert. Imagine my surprise when we were in the same lecture for one of my classes after I had started my BA at U of T and this woman hated me already and I hadn’t even met her before.”

“What did she do? Did she hurt you?” asked Gilbert, concerned.

“Oh, let me see. When the professor called on me and asked me to state my name, she turned around and gave me a steely look, which I thought I imagined. Then during a break when I decided I was going to introduce myself seeing as she had some insightful thoughts and I wanted to tell her so, she was quite pleasant enough. I thought her stunning Gilbert. Unblemished alabaster skin, raven hair, violet eyes. My goodness, they were violet! Then, when I turned to walk away after complimenting her, I heard her laugh with her companion and she mentioned in a loud whisper how she can’t believe that Gilbert would choose ‘an ugly stepsister when he could have had Snow White’.”

“Well, she’s…,” Gilbert wanted to reassure her that Christine was wrong and he knew she had a mean streak but was interrupted.

“Let me continue, Gilbert,” Anne now had tears as she recalled how she felt after hearing what Christine Stuart had said about her. “After hearing that, I sat away from the other girls by myself. I felt like I was back in Avonlea during my first few days at school. But another girl approached me who was surprised that I did not stay with Christine and her followers. She then proceeded to tell me Christine’s escapades. It turned out that this girl Mabel, was a friend of Christine’s but had a huge fight with her when she refused to assist Christine in seducing a medical student by the name of Gilbert who was courting someone from PEI. She said her own beau lived in the same boarding house as you. Christine wanted Mabel to ask her beau to sneak Christine into your room to surprise you. When Mabel was recounting this story, she didn’t know that I was your PEI sweetheart.”

Gilbert knew Mabel who was courting John from his boarding house. He had often wondered what had happened to Mabel who was a devoted friend to Christine, they were inseparable. Then all of a sudden, Christine turned and would discredit Mabel at every opportunity she could.

“Now, what happened next, Gilbert? Care to tell me now, after all these years?” she demanded, a hot tear trailed down her cheek.

Gilbert winced as he recalled the night. It was an uncomfortable event that he just wanted to forget.

“I’ve told you everything about Roy, you can at least give me the courtesy to tell me about Christine. What happened that night that you found Christine in your room? Let me just tell you, that Mabel told me everything, so you may as well tell me your version of events.”

“For goodness sake, Anne! Nothing happened. I told her I was spoken for and that we had to end our friendship as she crossed the line!”

“And how did she exactly cross the line?” Anne cried as she grabbed his arm to grip him to make him stop walking. She faced him, eyes red, face expectant.

Gilbert fell silent. He was unsure how much to tell her. He did not do anything to encourage Christine and he never took advantage of Christine even though she had confessed her feelings. He never would do that to Anne. But what Christine did would have been considered scandalous.

“She locked the door to my room. Then confessed that she had feelings for me. She said she was prepared to end her courtship with a young doctor in Nova Scotia who was her father’s apprentice if I returned the same feelings,” Gilbert replied meekly as he looked at her. He felt guilty for some reason although he knew he did not do anything to compromise his relationship with Anne. “But I told her that I loved you and you alone and I only ever considered my friendship with her as a favour to a friend.”

“What did she do then Gilbert? Because I know that wasn’t the end of it,” she demanded.

“I need you to understand that what she did next was unexpected and there was no way I encouraged it,” Gilbert panicked.

“Tell me, Gilbert. What did she do next?” urged Anne, wanting him to tell her what happened hoping that it reconciled with what she knew.

“She threw her coat open and she was wearing just her chemise and said that she was willing to give herself to me that night if it changed my mind. She then lunged herself at me and tried to kiss me.”

“Right,” Anne said as tears started to fall freely. She did not know whether to be relieved that Gilbert finally told her what happened and that it did in fact match up with the story Mabel had told her.

Anne didn’t realise she was holding her breath until she felt slightly faint. She turned to walk away, trying to breathe in some air. Gilbert ran after her and grabbed her arm when he caught up with her.

“Anne, I need to tell you what happened next. Do you know that I was shocked when she lunged herself at me and I ended up throwing her towards the bed as I made my way to the door? Do you know that when she then ran up to me when I was about to walk out that I hastily did up her coat and threw her out the door and suggested she climb back down the trellis beside the common bathroom to maintain her dignity? I then told her never to speak to me again as she not only betrayed her suitor, but she also tried to destroy what I had with you. Just so you know nothing happened.”

“I know,” sniffed Anne. She was determined to walk, not wanting to face him as she cried. “Mabel told me. Christine was so upset by your rejection she went crying to Mabel and told her what happened. But after what she made Mabel go through, Mabel told Christine that it served her right for interfering with people’s relationships and she deserved what she got. When Mabel saw us on campus together one day and she realised I was the PEI sweetheart, she was horrified and apologised for telling me what happened and assured me that you were completely innocent. Still, you never told me.”

“You could have asked me about it then. Why didn’t you?” asked Gilbert.

“Because I trusted you. Also, I didn’t want to focus on my insecurities despite the fact that it hurt me when Christine spoke about me behind my back. She constantly commented on my looks. She was nice to my face, but brutal when she thought I was out of earshot. I now wonder if I actually was meant to hear her comments. Her comments made me question why you were with me. You could have had a fairy tale princess Gilbert.”

“She wasn’t you Anne. I did not like her at all. Not even as a friend. I detected a meanness and vindictiveness in her. She wasn’t beautiful at all. And who is to say you’re not my fairy tale?”

“When I asked myself truly if my Gilbert would betray me, the answer was no, you couldn’t. I was constantly testing you, when we crossed paths on campus, I must admit. When Christine would walk past us, you wouldn’t even notice her. When she would say hello to you meekly, you didn’t even hear her, instead you’d be looking at me with a smile. You only had eyes for me. So, I decided to let it go. But it doesn’t mean that I don’t wonder from time to time if there was some sort of betrayal there.”

“You’re right, she was never in my sights. I promise you Anne, with all my heart, nothing ever happened between me and Christine.”

They finally reached home. Both emotionally spent. Anne made her way inside and held the door open for Gilbert. But Gilbert stayed outside, not stepping foot in the house. He was still devastated by the events that night. Angry at Roy, doubting Anne, frustrated at the mention of Christine, upset with himself for feeling such things.

“Aren’t you coming in?” asked Anne scared. She thought, _Was he leaving her? Was he still angry?_

“Anne. I…,” stammered Gilbert. “Roy. I am still incensed by it. I need space to process everything. I need to go for a walk. To clear my head.”

“Gil, I need you to believe me. To trust me,” Anne pleaded softly.

“I…I know. I want to believe you. I’m…trying,” said Gilbert quietly as he looked down on the ground.

“Gil, please. Don’t leave me here after what just happened. Can we talk it out to clear the air?” Anne’s eyes filled with fresh tears.

“I’m sorry Anne. I need to be alone for a while.”

Gilbert turned to walk on the street. His mind and emotions were a jumbled mess.

“Gil!” Anne cried out from the front door.

Gilbert turned around. Anne was surprised he also had tears that welled up in his eyes, threatening to fall.

“I just want you to know. I love you,” said Anne with a sob. _Please say it back_ , _please say it back,_ she begged silently.

“I love you too, Anne. Very much,” he declared softly. He turned back to the street to continue his walk.

Gilbert heard the door click shut. He stopped walking and took a very deep breath.

He then heard a wail from inside, knowing that Anne was in tears just by the front door. He knew he had broken her heart, but she had broken his. He just needed a short walk, he told himself. To clear his head, he reasoned. Then he would come home and deal with whatever came their way.

*****

As soon as Anne closed the front door, the bubble that was inside her chest and the pressure in her throat that was threatening to escape during the walk home finally released itself, together with a torrent of tears. She was taken aback with herself at the sound that left her throat which echoed through the empty house. Her body suddenly felt weak. She leaned on the front door and slowly slid down to the floor as her cries continued to echo through the air.

She had a feeling that her marriage had been too perfect and this may well be the cautionary tale to let her know not to take things for granted, that her, orphan Anne, was destined to have a life of heartbreak.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another brief history lesson. The King Edward Hotel in Toronto opened in the early 20th century and it was described as the hotel fit for royalty. VIPs at the time would stay there. At the time the hotel had separate area for men and women which was supposed to protect unchaperoned females at the time and they were very well looked after by the hotel employees. Having said that, they also had dining areas and a billiard room for men only. 
> 
> As usual, I love reading your comments so leave me a message.
> 
> Next Chapter – Marital Woes


	8. Pray to the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert in turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me with this chapter. Just remember Anne and Gilbert are endgame.

Anne’s mind rambled with thoughts as she wept heavily. Life had been too perfect after their wedding. Sure, they have had arguments here and there, but it was nothing like this. Anne couldn’t help but think the worse, _Perhaps, life was reminding me that I’m not meant to have a happily ever after._

Anne could not even fully comprehend what the fight was all about. What has gotten Gilbert so distressed that he was unable to be convinced with her explanations? Was it because Gilbert thought she had betrayed him with Roy? _Surely not,_ she thought. Was it because she didn’t tell him about Roy? But Roy was just a suitor she rejected, like some of the others and nothing more.

_Damn Roy!_ Anne cursed in her head. Why did destiny have to make Roy turn up in her life again? She hadn’t thought of him since he finally distanced himself from her after months of her rejection in Queens. _Why now?_

Was it jealousy fuelling Gilbert’s rage? _But why? He’s my husband and surely, he knows I love no one else but him_ , she wondered. While it was true that Roy was considered dashing and he certainly had the world of opportunity at his feet, Anne didn’t care for that. Gilbert was more dashing to her than Roy could ever be. More importantly, what Gilbert had given her could not be bought with all the wealth in the world combined.

Her heart broke as she replayed the argument they had on the way home – the doubt, the insinuations, then the conversation about Christine.

_Christine._ Anne thought. She was sure she had recovered from finding out about Christine years ago, that she had fully dealt with it. But the fight had opened up a wound that she thought was long gone. Her insecurities about her appearance and heritage were fresh once again and the pain from visualising Christine’s attempt to seduce Gilbert has resurfaced.

When she found out about Christine’s endeavour to take Gilbert away from her, she fought with all her might from confronting her every time Anne saw her on campus. But she did not want to cause a scene. It wasn’t what was expected of a lady and she did not want to jeopardise her newly acquired occupation and her scholarship. She waited and waited for Gilbert to tell her about the violet eyed woman, yet Gilbert did not even bring up Christine’s name.

She even pointed Christine out to him one day and casually suggested that she was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen on campus. Gilbert merely replied, “That’s because you can’t see what I‘m looking at right now.” He had a cheeky grin on his face and ignored the rules of impropriety and kissed her in the quad. That’s when she decided to let go of the Christine incident from upsetting her privately again. Gilbert genuinely appeared not to care for Christine, he was completely oblivious of the raven-haired beauty even as Christine circled around his presence.

Suddenly, as she wept by the front door, hiccupping sobs leaving her lips, chest heaving heavily from the despair, she understood how Gilbert was feeling at that moment. If she had caught Christine seducing Gilbert the way it was described to her, it would have been forever ingrained in her memory. She was already upset imagining the scene, but to see it in front of you would have been profoundly confronting. Emotions of jealousy, anger, insecurity, doubt and heartbreak would ensue. She already felt such emotions when she found out about Christine. If she bore witness to the scene, Anne admitted she would have doubted Gilbert’s intentions as a first reaction.

Anne recognised that Gilbert saw Roy cross the line with her that evening. It would have upset Gilbert to the core, Anne realised that. He would be feeling all those emotions right now - jealousy, anger, insecurity, doubt and heartbreak. She tried her best to reassure him on their walk home. But she was concerned she didn’t reassure him enough.

_I should have slapped Roy in the Ladies Reception Room when I had the urge to do it. Then it probably would have sent a clear message to Roy – and Gilbert – how I really felt about the situation_ , Anne thought.

Anne was suddenly gripped with fear. Fear that Gilbert may not come back. Fear that Gilbert may not believe where her heart belonged to. Fear that Gilbert would end the marriage. She just could not bear the thought of losing her Gil. The thought of Gilbert leaving her started another rush of tears to escape from her already red eyes.

Eventually, tiredness took over and her tears dried up. She suddenly felt aware of how lonely it was in Aunt Josephine’s grand old house not knowing when and if Gilbert would return to her. Anne felt the urge to run away. It was an old habit of hers, to take flight when matters got tough. Her feelings of running away had suddenly resurfaced. She wanted to leave the house and ignore her problems. However, she felt like she had nowhere to go with Marilla so far away at Green Gables and Diana all the way in Charlottetown.

As Anne sat on the floor, by the front door, the house continued to become a suffocating place to be despite its vastness. She stood up from the floor and rushed out the front door. She didn’t know where she would end up, she just needed to get away from the lonely house she was in.

*****

After Gilbert found himself halfway down the block, he stopped and turned around back towards home. Anne’s wailing cry still rung in his ears. He had to fight the urge to run back home, scoop Anne up in his arms and hold her tight. He paused momentarily then turned around again to continue with his walk.

He was still angry, heartbroken and incredibly muddled. If he went back home his thoughts would be a ball of confusion, emotions running wild and he was afraid that they would continue to argue and question each other. He needed some space, he needed to clear his head. Walking away for a while was the best way.

After a few minutes of brisk walking and breathing fresh air, his body started to loosen, albeit mildly. _What am I really angry about?_ Gilbert asked himself. _Am I vexed at Anne? At Roy? At myself? Maybe all of it._

When he saw Roy touch Anne and kiss her hand, he was certainly shocked then rage took over. The sight broke him. _How could Anne let another main touch her like that with such affection? It should only be reserved for me._

When he realised that Anne was sitting with Roy Gardner, Canada’s most eligible bachelor, his heart sank even more. _Of course, how could any woman resist a handsome, rich man showering them with attention_ , he thought.

Surprisingly, Gilbert found himself back outside The King Edward Hotel. He found a bench nearby and sat down, his face in his hands. _How did it get to this?_ Gilbert wondered.

Gilbert took a few deep breaths and willed himself to think logically. He was a man of science. He needed to look at this from an evidential point of view. _What really happened? I need to deconstruct the turn of events._

Gilbert sat up and stared into space. He recounted the night’s episodes. _I had arranged to meet Anne at the hotel. I was led to the Ladies Reception Room where I was told Anne was waiting for me. I saw Anne speaking to another man. I realised it was Roy Gardner. I then saw Roy touch her cheek and kiss her hand as he smiled at her fondly. I got angry at the sight. My immediate thought was how could Anne let him touch her and kiss her?_

_But did she really let Roy touch her?_ Gilbert wondered. He was concentrating too much at looking at Roy than Anne at the time. He willed himself to remember her reaction to Roy’s touch.

He did briefly see her face, lips pursed, eyes wide. He knew it was a sign of her displeasure and shocked surprise. He remembered Anne holding Roy’s wrist. At the time he thought she was touching him back affectionately. _But there was tension in her arm as she gripped him, there was a slight tug or did I just imagine it?_

_Alright, Anne didn’t welcome the attention. The signs were there. The truth was Anne did not return Roy’s affection at any instance._ Gilbert sighed with relief. His Anne was repulsed by Roy Gardner.

But as soon as he felt relief, doubt crept in once again. _Could I be sure. No,_ he decided. _I can’t be absolutely sure._

He did see relief in Anne’s face when he appeared in front of them. Thankful even. Anne did mention that she was trying to control her normally unbridled temper given that they were at a well-respected establishment. He understood that. She didn’t want to make a scene. _Would I have been happier if she did? Maybe not_ , he thought, as he was a picture of decorum himself.

Gilbert thought that maybe, he did over-react. Roy was known to have a new woman every time he appeared in the society pages of the newspaper. Rumour has it that he was a womaniser. A woman being married was not a deterrent enough for the bachelor that had everything.

But what surprised Gilbert was that there was a history between Anne and Roy. He didn’t know the extent of their acquaintance until he asked. He didn’t know until now that Roy tried to court her when she was in Queens. Gilbert wondered, _why didn’t she tell me? Did she have something to hide?_

Gilbert could not help himself but compare himself to Roy. Roy clearly was smitten with Anne, even after all these years. _And why wouldn’t he?_ Gilbert asked himself. _She’s smart, beautiful, exuberant._ Roy was handsome, Gilbert could admit to that. _Roy is also very rich and well connected. Anne could have had everything, yet she was with him – orphaned Gilbert Blythe_ , thought Gilbert dismally.

_Why didn’t she tell me about him?_ He asked himself again. _She insisted because there was nothing to tell me when it came to Roy_. She didn’t want to waste her time telling Gilbert about Roy. _Could it be true?_ he wondered over and over again.

_What would I have done anyway?_ He thought to himself. _Go to Queens and punch Roy in the face to let him know Anne was mine. Perhaps._ Gilbert did not know what he would have done if he knew about Roy earlier on. Anne wasn’t some possession that he could have staked a claim on. Although, he knew if Roy was ignoring her requests to leave her alone and it made her feel unsafe, he would have spoken to Roy for Anne’s protection.

A wave of jealousy hit him hard when Anne mentioned there were other suitors that she had declined. It was then that Gilbert admitted to himself that it was unreasonable for him to expect that she did not have other suitors that expressed interest to court her. Anne was also a beautiful, intelligent woman who was incredibly charming. Of course, other men would have expressed interest. Charlie had expressed interest even before Gilbert made his feelings known when they were mere adolescents in Avonlea. It was only plausible that she would have attracted the attention of other men in Queens.

Then Anne mentioned Christine. He had not thought about Christine since he threw her out of his room at the boarding house and made it clear that he wasn’t interested in her.

Christine was beautiful and he would be lying if he didn’t admit that he was flattered by her advances. But he didn’t have any respect for a woman who would cross the line and seduce someone else’s beau. However, whether Christine was a good person or not, he was too far gone with Anne and he only had eyes for his Carrots. What kept him going during their separation was the thought of making her Anne Blythe.

Gilbert asked himself. _Why didn’t I tell Anne about Christine?_ It was because Christine didn’t mean anything to him. He wanted to forget the awkward encounter with her and not worry Anne. After all, he did not betray Anne and he clearly rejected Christine. When Anne had asked him to explain what happened between him and Christine, Gilbert panicked. He was concerned that Anne would think the worse and would immediately pass judgement that he had taken advantage of Christine and was unfaithful.

Gilbert’s heart fell. He realised that his concern about Anne’s reaction about Christine was exactly how he acted when he saw Roy and Anne together. He had jumped to conclusions and thought the worst of his wife. He also ascertained that his reason for not disclosing Christine to Anne was the same explanation that Anne gave him about why she did not reveal Roy’s existence. _There was no relationship to tell, on both our sides_ , he realised.

Deep within his heart and his mind, he knew that Anne could not and would not betray him. Anne promised she had told him everything about Roy and what happened between them. He knew his Anne-girl. She would not lie to him. She wore her heart on her sleeve. Any attempt at containment of her emotions only ended in an explosion of her feelings and then everyone would be aware of how she truly felt. His Anne-girl has always been devoted to him. Anne would never betray him.

Gilbert felt like an absolute criminal for doubting Anne.

“Excuse me, Dr. Blythe?”

Gilbert looked up and saw a young woman walking towards him. He recognised her as one of the hotel attendants.

“Sorry to intrude. I’m Celeste. I work at the hotel. I saw to Mrs. Blythe earlier.”

“Yes, I do recall. How may I help you?” asked Gilbert perplexed. _Did Anne leave something at the hotel?_

Celeste looked around. The street was pretty much empty with only a few people strolling about. “I’m on my way home after my shift. I was wondering if I may sit with you for a second?”

Gilbert moved to make room for her the girl on the bench and motioned for Celeste to sit. He looked at the girl with a confused look on his face, questioning why this hotel employee wanted to speak to him.

“I noticed that you and Mrs. Blythe did not make it to dinner.”

“I’m sorry about that. We…,” Gilbert was at a loss for an excuse.

“It’s alright, Dr. Blythe. I saw both of you leave and I called the dining room to let them know Mrs. Blythe had taken ill and that you had to escort her home.”

“Thank you, Celeste. That’s very kind of you. I’m sorry for the trouble.”

“No, trouble at all Dr. Blythe. Um, I may be speaking out of turn and if the hotel knew I spoke to you and gave you some information I may lose my position. I’m hoping whatever I’m about to tell you, that you are able to keep in confidence? We have been taught to observe, but never judge and to keep guest activities sacred. But I’m compelled to tell you something about what happened in the Ladies Reception Room earlier.”

“What is it you need to disclose?” Gilbert asked incredibly curious and nervous about what the girl had to say.

The volume in Celeste’s voice turned down a notch.

“I was assigned to look after Mrs. Blythe. She had reserved a seat for you at a two-person table. It was by mere coincidence that Mr. Gardner was in the room as he was waiting for his mother. The Gardners are regular patrons and we have been told that they are pretty much welcome in any part of the hotel. I directed him to another table. However, he saw Mrs. Blythe and completely ignored me and walked towards her.” Celeste paused to see if Gilbert was receptive to what she was saying.

Gilbert nodded as he continued to look at the girl sitting with him.

“You wife was surprised by his appearance. Immediate annoyance on her face as he sat down and took your seat. I made sure I stayed close by. Mr. Gardner, well, he’s known to be bold around women in the Reception Room, regardless of who they are. There are some that welcome his advances and some absolutely detest it. I’ve had to rescue a few women in my time there.”

Celeste stopped to talk and looked around, making sure there wasn’t anyone from the hotel that was watching her.

“Sir, it was clear they knew each other by the way they conversed. Mrs. Blythe told him several times to leave. Mr. Gardner was ignoring her pleas. She was clearly frustrated and displeased by him. She mentioned that she was waiting for you and she’s happily married. I just want to let you know. Mrs. Blythe seemed like a nice lady and I would hate for you to think that something untoward was happening on her part. I saw both of you looking devastated as Mr. Gardner left, but in reality, Mrs. Blythe tried her absolute hardest to stop his advances, Mr. Gardner continued to ignore the signs.”

“Thank you for letting me know Celeste. I appreciate your honesty. Everything you have divulged to me tonight will remain in the strictest of confidence,” assured Gilbert.

“Thank you, Dr. Blythe. I must go.” Celeste stood up and made a move to walk away. However, she turned back around and smiled at Gilbert.

“I do hope you come back and enjoy supper in the dining room with Mrs. Blythe. My beau works in the kitchen and the food is delightful. If you decide to visit next time, please don’t hesitate to ask for me to manage your reservation. I’ll make sure that everything is to your liking. I’ll make sure Mrs. Blythe has a better time than today.”

“Thank you, Celeste. That’s very kind of you. I may take you up on your offer soon.” Gilbert smiled.

Celeste nodded and continued her walk home.

Gilbert sighed again as he rubbed the back of his head. There definitely wasn’t any doubt anymore. He berated himself at having thought that Anne could have been unfaithful. He felt guilty for his insinuations and the line of questioning he gave Anne. He hated himself for the anger he directed at his wife caused by the jealousy and insecurity he felt. His accusations had also brought about Christine and he felt sick at the thought of how Anne felt knowing what Christine tried to do, because if it was the other way around, he wouldn’t have been able to recover from it without knowing the full story.

He considered himself an utter fool. An unreasonable, thoughtless fool who broke his wife’s heart.

He needed a drink to contemplate how he could turn things around. So, Gilbert stood up from the bench and headed towards The King Edward Hotel.

*****

Gilbert walked into the Gentleman’s Bar and Café of The King Edward Hotel and approached the bartender. Having decided to himself that he acted so profoundly dreadful towards Anne, his body was suddenly consumed with anxiety. Gilbert’s thoughts moved towards the worry of losing Anne. _Will Anne forgive me? How do I even make this right?_

He ordered a double whiskey and took three big gulps as a first drink. He then walked away from the bar and casually roamed around as he wondered where he should settle himself for a few minutes. When he approached one corner of the bar, he found himself a few metres away from his nemesis, who was sitting in an armchair, alone, with his own whiskey and cigar. Gilbert sat down in the armchair opposite as he glared at the person puffing out a trail of smoke.

Roy scowled at Gilbert. “That seat is taken.”

“I didn’t see anyone sitting in it,” countered Gilbert. He felt like he had to say something else to Roy and make things final.

Roy smirked at the comment. “You and I may be more alike than you think.”

“Somehow I completely doubt that observation,” said Gilbert as he took a gulp of his drink. “Your game of billiards over?”

Gilbert wasn’t really interested in the answer. He was just buying time in his attempt to figure out what to say to Roy. He didn’t quite know what made him sit down across from the man he just punched earlier. As he recalled hitting Roy, Gilbert winced at his lack of emotional control and felt that perhaps sitting with Roy was the first step in making things right with Anne. He was normally a gentleman, a trait his father taught him. However, earlier, he acted like scoundrel.

“Somehow, I didn’t feel like a game of billiards after our encounter earlier and having to explain a bruised face to my associates wasn’t exactly a night that I wanted to have,” said Roy as he continued to glare at Gilbert. “So, tell me Blythe, what are you really doing here? I can see your hands ready to pounce. About to jab me again?”

_Gladly_ , was what Gilbert was thinking. But in the end, he decided to be civil.

“I’ll make it quick. I’m here to apologise,” Gilbert volunteered.

Roy chuckled. “Well, you’re a better man than me Blythe.”

“Listen Gardner. I’m only apologising for losing my temper and displaying such brutish behaviour. I’m normally more composed than that. But I won’t apologise for asking you to leave Anne alone. A gentleman would have adhered to a lady’s request. You made her feel uncomfortable. A gentleman would also have respected the code of brotherhood and left a lady alone who was already spoken for – married or otherwise.”

“Fair enough, Blythe. But just so you know, I have always gone for what I want. That includes Anne,” stated Roy with a provoking look on his face.

“I can see that I’m getting nowhere, so…,” Gilbert could feel anger rise up within him once again, so he made a move to leave but was stopped by Roy’s words.

“I’m not finished. Please…,” nodded Roy as an indication for Gilbert to sit down.

Roy stayed silent as he stared at Gilbert. Surprisingly his face turned solemn.

“Well, Gardner? I’m giving you a chance. What do you have to say for yourself?” challenged Gilbert as he clenched his jaw.

“Just so you know,” Roy started, “Anne has been the only woman I have truly cared for. She’s not just a desired conquest.”

Roy continued as he stubbed his burning cigar and ran a hand through his hair. “We only had a chance to converse about our joint love of poetry for a few weeks and that was enough for me to fall for her. We merely talked about our poems but she understood me right away. I wasn’t just the son of a mining magnate. In fact, she shied away from any sign of extravagance I showed her. She saw me as a fellow poet, who had normal human aspirations and goals. She kept me on my toes. She challenged my work and helped me with some ideas. She wasn’t like the other women at Queens. She was ambitious and wanted to forge a career, a trait that us Gardners admire in people. I truly saw her as a partner, a potential spouse. Imagine my devastation when I found out about you.”

“Look Gardner. I don’t know why you are telling me all this…,” Gilbert didn’t want to hear anymore.

“I’m telling you so you know where I’m coming from. I had to pursue her, to see if I had a chance. Clearly, I didn’t and I felt the need to be desperately more insistent with every one of her rejections. Seeing her again tonight and she looked incredibly beautiful, the feelings I had for her resurfaced. You must be a good man Blythe because she was so devoted to you and no other suitor stood a chance. So, count yourself lucky that she chose you,” lamented Roy.

“I do count myself lucky. We have both chosen each other as life partners and I did not expect someone to challenge and disrespect that like you did tonight. Despite you telling me of your feelings, it doesn’t change the fact that Anne and I are married and our marriage is sacred to the both of us. You had no right. No right to do what you did. She’s my life, Gardner. So, when I saw you today and your advances, you were a threat to my life. I was furious at you and to be honest I still am. I felt I had to fight for Anne and to let you know you crossed a line,” explained Gilbert.

“It’s to be expected. I would have done the same if I were in your shoes,” Roy shrugged. “I admit, you’re right. I was a lout for giving a married woman advances as such. So, I’ll back off. Anne’s rejection of me tonight has only made the devastation I felt in Queens re-emerge. It’s hard to bear old wounds. But let me be clear,” said Roy as he stared Gilbert down, “if I ever hear that you have mistreated her or that your marriage is over, I’ll be pursuing her till the death. That’s a promise.”

Gilbert stood up to leave, no longer wanting to carry on a conversation that he knew would end badly. Roy went to stand and gestured to shake Gilbert’s hand.

“Then you’ll catch your death before you ever get a chance with her because my life’s mission is to make her happy. Time for you to move on,” said Gilbert outstaring Roy as he walked away and left Roy’s hand unshaken and in limbo.

When he exited out of The King Edward Hotel, Gilbert felt a surge of adrenalin hit him from his terse words with Roy Gardner. While the confrontation was intolerable, he at least managed to get Roy to agree to withdraw from their life.

As Gilbert started his walk home, a feeling of trepidation and worry gripped him. He hoped that it wasn’t too late. He hoped that his Anne-girl would be able to forgive him. He broke into a run. He desperately needed to get home to his Anne.

*****

Gilbert entered the house quietly, not quite knowing what to do. He felt like a guest in his own home, unsure of where to go or whether he was welcome to enter a particular room. He has been devising an apology speech in his head all the way home, but none of it seemed right. Gilbert figured, he would just say whatever came to mind if Anne ever gave him the opportunity to communicate his feelings to her.

He walked to the parlour, the library and kitchen. There was no Anne. He trudged upstairs to their bedroom and found the room empty. She wasn’t in bed. The bed was still made and free from creases. For a second, Gilbert had a feeling of dread. _Has she left me?_ His heart sank. Then his heart started beating fast as panic entered his brain. He felt sick.

“Anne? Anne?” Gilbert called out. There was no reply. He rushed through every room upstairs and opened and closed doors with dismay. As he was not fruitful with his search upstairs, he ran back down the stairs two steps at a time and continued to call out for Anne. He rushed around to the parlour, the library, the dining room and kitchen, but to no avail. He ran outside to the back garden and stood in the middle of the lawn and circled around as he searched desperately, “Anne?” he called out.

Dejected, he slowly walked back to the library. His chest was aching and he wasn’t quite sure if it was from running around breathless looking for Anne or from his impending heartbreak. Gilbert walked to the desk and leaned on it with his arms taut and his hands squarely holding the edge of the desktop. He tried to slow his breathing. Gilberte could feel anxiety rushing towards his head, which made him dizzy.

Gilbert resorted to walking to the nearby sofa and sat down. Unexpectedly and suddenly, he gave out a primal scream and proceeded to punch the nearby cushion several times with such intensity as he released his rage.

His rage was for no one else but him. Gilbert felt he had ruined things with Anne and had broken his promise to protect her and not break her heart. He had let his own self-doubt affect his judgement and he only had himself to blame for Anne disappearing from their home.

When his fury was fully released and he had stopped his strike on the inanimate cushion, his chest suddenly felt heavy. Its heaviness rose to his throat and escaped as he sobbed. He buried his face in his hands with elbows propped against his thighs. The last time he had cried with such severity was when he had lost his father. This time, his sobs came from the thought of having lost Anne. He worried at the thought of Anne out and about somewhere in Toronto, possibly thinking he hated her.

As he cried in fear for his marriage and anger at himself, he prayed to the Gods that he hasn’t lost his Anne-girl. He just didn’t know how he would be able to live without her.

Gilbert felt shame for his treatment of Anne and he felt he had no one else to blame but himself.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I love reading your comments so leave a message if you wish!
> 
> Next Chapter - Will they Kiss and Makeup?


	9. Extra care for it to mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne in turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, don’t hate me with this chapter! Remember Gilbert + Anne belong together!
> 
> There are some events mentioned in this chapter that are not crucial to understanding what has happened but if you want to read it, please read:  
> Part 3 Chapter 13 in the section titled The Conversation  
> Part 4 Chapter 5

Anne wandered aimlessly around town. Her mind was going back and forth between being furious at Gilbert to wanting to see him and embrace him to make things better. It was an endless battle - deciding whether to go home and wait for Gilbert or to continue walking so she can avoid the empty house.

_Afterall, Gilbert left me by myself after I asked him to stay. If he gets home and finds the house empty, it will give him a taste of his own medicine,_ Anne thought angrily.

After she felt so much irritation for Gilbert, Anne suddenly felt guilty for thinking of such vindictiveness towards her husband. She had heard numerous times that being married wasn’t easy and that momentous fights were to be expected. If she wanted to make amends, should she go after him even though she felt like she had done no wrong? No one has ever taught her how to get past such an extreme argument with the person you’re in love with. What was she to do?

Anne had unconsciously taken herself to walk the route towards the university and inevitably found herself in front of the Oaks residence. She hesitated at the bottom steps of their home, debating whether to disturb the Oaks and speak with Emily. She really needed a friend at that moment, there was no Marilla or Diana in Toronto, and Emily had become an ally of hers since she started living in the city, so she decided to knock on the door.

Emily had opened the entrance to the Oaks residence and was surprised and enthusiastic at seeing Anne. Emily knew full well that it was the night the Blythes were to dine at The King Edward Hotel.

“Anne! Have you come to tell me about your night?” Emily said excitedly. Then her face turned to that of concern as she saw silent tears flow down Anne’s cheeks.

Emily quickly led her into the parlour and sat Anne down. Emily settled next to Anne and placed an arm around her and quietly asked, “David is preoccupied in the study so we shall stay in the parlour. What happened? Where’s Gilbert?”

“Oh, Emily. I shouldn’t have knocked on the door. I now feel foolish sitting here, crying like a baby,” Anne lamented as she sniffed.

“Don’t think such thoughts. You clearly need a shoulder to cry on and I won’t deny a friend the need to do so. You don’t have to divulge anything if you don’t feel comfortable, but I’ll sit here with you as long as you need me. If you do need to talk, I promise it will be just between the two of us. David and Gilbert will be none the wiser,” comforted Emily as she rubbed Anne’s back.

Anne wiped away her tears with her hands. “We had a huge fight, Em. We didn’t even make it to supper.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that,” said Emily sincerely. She didn’t say anything else, as she let Anne lead the pace of the conversation.

Within a few seconds, Anne had explained what happened that night. From Roy’s appearance, to Gilbert’s arrival and subsequent argument. Emily listened carefully, her face not betraying her thoughts as she let Anne release the burden plaguing her mind. Emily knew Anne well enough to know that she was the type of person that needed to free her internal thoughts and emotions to gain clarity. Anne was never good at supressing what was going through her mind.

“He walked out on me Emily. He left me in the house by myself. I had to leave. I could not stand the loneliness an empty house brought me, not knowing if he was going to return home. I felt ever so rejected by him leaving. Now, I don’t know what to do. Half of me wants to go back and wait for him and the other half is so dismayed at his lack of trust that I want him to suffer. I want him to feel a bit of the loneliness I felt being left in the house by not going back home to him,” explained Anne. “I am terribly confounded, I’m afraid.”

“Anne, I can’t comment on your fight. But marriage is not all about a perfect, argument free life. Unfortunately, from time to time, your character gets tested by your spouse and it makes you question your marriage. Goodness knows how many times David and I have fought to the point of us questioning why we were together. Sometimes we even question if the fight was the end of us. But we have both come to realise that when you love someone, you don’t just love them for their perfection, you also love them for their flaws.”

“How did you get past it? How do you get over what happened?” asked Anne, genuinely interested in the answer.

“I have come to the realisation that David is not perfect and neither am I. We both have personal issues that we carry with us and it rears its ugly head from time to time. We all have scars, Anne. Some stem from childhood and eventually it plagues us as adults. Often, we bring it into our relationships. Now, I’m not defending Gilbert, but despite his extreme kindness, compassion and intelligence, he is not perfect.”

“And neither am I,” admitted Anne.

“And neither are you,” Emily smiled slightly in agreement. “No one is, David and I are not perfect. From time to time we act obnoxiously towards each other and we make mistakes.”

“But he doesn’t trust me. He didn’t believe me. He left me alone when I asked him to stay,” cried Anne.

“Communication is key Anne. Both of you were heated when you spoke on the way home. Your heads would not have been open to the truth. Sit down and talk once both of you are calm. I know you’re upset that he left the house when you asked him not to, but I don’t think he was ready to speak to you then. Sometimes you need a bit of space to make your thoughts more coherent. He may have just needed some space Anne. David and I have seen him pine for you enough through the years, knowing Gilbert and how he feels about you, he will return home. When he does go home to you, give him a chance to explain but also make your feelings known. Make sure you tell him how you feel. Don’t hide your feelings from him,” Emily took Anne’s hand and gave it a supportive squeeze.

Anne stayed silent for longer than expected as she contemplated what Emily had advised.

“Should I go home?” Anne asked. She wanted Emily to tell her what she should do. She was fearful to face what lay ahead if she returned home.

“Anne, I can’t tell you what to do. But what does your heart tell you?” asked Emily gently.

“I love him,” Anne stated simply.

“What does that mean for him?” asked Emily. “Give me the answer that first comes to mind. Let your heart speak, not your head.”

“I want to be with him,” answered Anne.

“What has hurt you the most about this confrontation?”

“That he did not trust me,” sniffed Anne.

“Just keep on letting your heart speak. Say what comes to mind without thought. Do you think you can find it in your heart to listen to what he has to say and understand why he did what he did?”

“Yes. I want to.” confirmed Anne.

“Do you think you may be able to forgive him?” asked Emily.

“Yes. I think so,” Anne said thoughtfully.

Emily asked a hard question next. “At this very moment, do you think you can say out loud and with conviction that you have forgiven him?”

Anne sighed and her shoulders drooped. “No. I don’t think I have forgiven him at this very moment. I think I am able to forgive him eventually, just not now.”

“That’s a truthful answer, Anne and it’s alright to feel that. You may need more time to think and process the situation,” said Emily as she gave Anne’s hand another squeeze.

“Em, I can understand where his raging jealousy emanated from. I just want him to acknowledge what has upset me and that his lack of trust was hurtful,” explained Anne.

Anne understood that like her, Gilbert had his own insecurities. Being an orphan, he had to work hard for everything he had. She deduced that Gilbert having seen Roy with her and knowing who Roy was, felt inadequate in comparison. Gilbert may have thought that Roy could provide Anne the world, which made him question why Anne chose him over Roy. Anne suspected that Gilbert’s thoughts then spiralled to thinking that perhaps Anne did have feelings for Roy and some dishonesty was at play. However, despite Anne having understood Gilbert’s thinking, she believed it still did not warrant his accusations. Gilbert should have believed her when she said there was nothing going on between herself and Roy Gardner.

“Then talk. Talk to him. When you’re both ready. A momentous fight doesn’t mean a marriage is broken. It just means that there are some things that need some extra care for it to mend,” smiled Emily.

“Em, I’m scared. I am concerned that due to tonight’s events he won’t want to reconcile? He looked quite devastated and upset,” said Anne meekly.

“I don’t mean to speak of myself and David so much in this situation but, I want you to know that every time David and I have had a great disagreement, that I also felt fear that I would lose him. You will also be surprised to know that husbands do feel that fear too. If there is one thing for certain, I know that Gilbert loves you deeply. You can see it in his eyes and you can hear it in his voice when he speaks of you. I can tell you, without a doubt, that he will have that same fear right this moment.”

“Thank you, Emily. Thank you for being a friend. I was quite unsure where to go. I felt lost,” Anne went to embrace the good doctor.

“Please don’t ever feel like you can’t come to me for anything, Anne. You’re a dear friend. I hope you know that,” said Emily as she returned Anne’s embrace. “If you may excuse me Anne for just one moment, I shall return shortly.”

Anne wrung her trembling hands as she waited for Emily to come back. Emily walked back in the parlour a few minutes later with two glasses of wine. “To assist in calming you,” said Emily as she handed over a glass to Anne.

“I must admit, I am quite apprehensive about returning home. I just don’t know what to expect,” said Anne feeling nervous.

“You are welcome to stay the night if you wish, if you’d like some space to think?” suggested Emily.

Anne gave it a moment’s thought. She asked herself, _Am I ready to talk and face him?_ She was emotionally and physically tired from the dramatic events. She decided she did not have the capacity to go through more emotional turmoil for the night. Going back home may force the issue. She didn’t even know if Gilbert had returned home. If he was still wandering about, she did not feel comfortable going back to an empty house.

“I hate to take you up on the offer Emily, but I think, if I could, I would like to stay the night. I’m not ready to face Gilbert if he is at home, yet, if he has not returned, I don’t think I’d be fine if the house was empty with just myself for company. Perhaps, I do need some space,” explained Anne. Her decision broke her heart. She did want to see Gilbert but the hurt was still raw and throbbing away at her. She just wasn’t prepared to confront him that night.

“Of course, Anne. It’s quite alright. I’ll let David know that you’re staying the night as Gilbert got called for an emergency and you don’t want to be alone,” said Emily as she reached for Anne’s hand. “I do however have one request. Gilbert needs to know you’re safe. You and I know he would fret if he didn’t know of your whereabouts. You would feel the same if the tables were turned. Agreed?”

Anne nodded weakly. Emily was right. He would want to know she was safe.

*****

Gilbert debated whether to go looking around Toronto for Anne or to stay home and wait for her. He was fraught. He paced back and forth in the library, wringing his hands and rubbing the back of his neck trying to make a decision on what to do. He was worried for her safety, wandering around in the dark, however, he didn’t quite know for sure where to even start looking.

In the end, Gilbert decided that he’d liked to be home to welcome Anne if she returned. Gilbert did not want her of coming home to an empty house nor did he want her to think he had abandoned her completely. He wracked his brain with thoughts of how he could start making amends, instead of concentrating on his fear and anxiety. To keep his mind occupied was to move forward, he thought and it was what he needed to do.

In between thoughts of reconciliation, Gilbert’s mind kept on wandering to his father. _Oh, how I miss him_ , he thought. _Dad, please provide me with some guidance_ , he pleaded in his mind. As a boy, whenever something troubled him, John Blythe was always his first point of call. He was always ready to listen, to give advice or to just give him a comforting bear hug which enveloped him fully. Gilbert would always feel safe in the fact his father supported him. Then Bash came along and then Anne. Brother and wife became his strength. Gilbert needed some comfort at that moment and without his father and Bash living in another province, he felt alone. Anne wasn’t there for him. Melancholy hit him as he felt like he had no one else to turn to.

Gilbert walked around the house mindlessly, not being able to sit still due to the nervous tension running through his body. He reached the parlour and sat down on one of the armchairs. _“Dad, what can I do to make it up to Anne?”_ he said out loud. His words vibrated through the room. After a few seconds of staring into space, Gilbert got up and went to work as he thought of a few gestures that may just let Anne know how sorry he was.

The shrill ring of the telephone broke Gilbert’s depressive reverie as he sat in the library perusing through books and thinking about Anne. For a second, he thought of not answering the telephone, but he knew he had to. The hospital insisted of installing a telephone in their home in the event of dire emergencies. Every doctor in town now had this invention. He hated it’s ring when it shrieked through the house. The news from the calls were not normally good.

Gilbert rushed to the foyer and picked up the handset.

“Hello?” Gilbert answered drearily.

The operator’s monotone voice announced, “Telephone call for Dr. Gilbert Blythe. Will you accept the call?”

“Speaking. I shall accept the call,” stated Gilbert as he braced himself to ponder medical issues to come.

“Connecting you now,” advised the operator.

“Gilbert?” a soft, apprehensive voice asked.

Gilbert instantly recognised the musical but sad voice on the other end. “Anne! Anne are you alright?” he asked gently.

Anne was relieved he had answered the telephone. It would save her from writing a letter and having a messenger to deliver it. At least this way, Gilbert would know the message was truly from her.

“Listen, Gilbert. I just need you to listen. Don’t talk. I’m safe and sound. I won’t be coming home tonight…,” started Anne. Anne had a dialogue planned in her head before she called. She had practiced the few sentences she had to say, trying not to get emotional. However, it depended on Gilbert’s cooperation to merely pay attention without interrupting her, which she was hoping he would do.

But Gilbert couldn’t just stay quiet. He felt he needed her home. “Please, Anne. I can fetch you. Just tell me where you are. Please…,” Gilbert wanted to keep her on the line to convince her to come home.

“No, Gilbert!” Anne resolved to be firm and just ramble out what she had to say. “Please don’t talk. Just let me say what I have to. I am safe and sound. I won’t be coming home tonight. I’m staying the night at a trusted friend’s house. I just need time. I’m glad you’re home safe. I really am. I will come home. I will be home soon, I promise you.”

“Anne, please come home now - tonight,” pleaded Gilbert desperately.

“Goodbye, Gilbert. I’ll see you soon,” promised Anne as she quickly placed the receiver down.

“Anne, I’m sorry. I love you,” blurted Gilbert into nothingness. But it was too late. Anne didn’t hear his declaration as she had already hung up the phone.

Gilbert was right, the telephone always gave him bad news.

*****

That night was the worst night for Gilbert and Anne in bed. It was the first time since their wedding night that they had slept separately. It wasn’t surprising that it was the most awful night’s sleep they have ever had.

Anne laid in bed wearing Emily’s borrowed nightgown. She was in the guest room where Gilbert boarded when he was in medical school. Anne found it hard to sleep with memories flooding in of the two of them holding each other in bed as they dreamt of their future together. Anne recalled the time when she was in the bed reading a book and Gilbert confessed his increasing yearn to marry her and have children with her. She had promised him that she would give him as many Blythe children as he wanted. Gilbert proposed not long after that.

In the middle of the night, Anne felt the need to get up and walk home. The telephone call had unnerved her even more. She could hear the distress in Gilbert’s voice. She felt guilty that she may have been the cause of that distress. The darkness of the night and the fact that it would have been unsafe for her to walk home at such an ungodly hour was the only thing that stopped her from sneaking out of the Oak’s residence. Anne feigned sleep. Whatever sleep she had was disturbed by restless dreams of her and Gilbert exchanging words, with Roy laughing at them in the background.

Gilbert went to bed with a bottle of whiskey. He knew he would be unable to sleep without any help. He also knew, he was being irresponsible. Being a doctor, he would often tell his patients that being a drunkard didn’t solve any problems, yet here he was, doing exactly that. He gulped just enough until he felt his body float into exhaustion and without knowing when, he fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, he unconsciously reached out beside him, trying to feel for Anne’s warm body to hold. As his hands encountered nothing but cold sheets, his body awakened and his mind got confused. He then remembered. Cruel memories flashed before him as his head throbbed, as he recollected Anne telling him that she was not coming home that night. He got up to gulp two glasses of water and went back to bed, head aching together with his heart.

*****

On the Sunday after the dreadful night, Anne spent the day at the Oaks and looked after their child as Emily and David went for a picnic at Anne’s insistence. She wanted to thank them for letting her stay the night when she really needed some space. It was her way of showing appreciation by giving them some time alone which she knew was a rarity once you had children.

Although, if she was being honest with herself, it was also a way of delaying her return home. She knew that Gilbert had a late shift at the hospital and wouldn’t be leaving until five o’clock that afternoon for his fifteen-hour hospital stretch. If she played her cards right and returned home just after he had left, she wouldn’t see him until Monday night upon her return home from work at the Laboratory School. By then, she was hoping that she would be calmer and would know what to say to him to make amends.

Dr. David Oak could sense that something was amiss, although he didn’t push for information. Emily didn’t want to force Anne out. She knew that matters of the heart were complicated and it was no use returning home if one wasn’t ready. Also, Anne’s scars were still raw.

As the afternoon drew to a close, Anne’s sense of trepidation returned and Emily could tell. “Anne, are you alright?”

“I think it’s time for me to go home soon, Emily. I really shouldn’t stay another night as it may further complicate things. I must admit there is a great sense of dread. I do recognise I have to deal with the matter, sooner rather than later,” Anne explained.

Emily approached Anne and embraced her tightly. “The Anne I know doesn’t know fear. Reach into yourself and bring that Anne out.”

A thought then struck Anne. Emily was right. A young Anne would have fought for what she wanted for. Fear wouldn’t have stopped her. Anne thought, _I’m still that same Anne. I’m fighting for this marriage. I’ll fight for us. I’m going to convince Gil that we fought over two insignificant people and that we shouldn’t let them win. I can forgive him. I can get past what has happened._ Anne’s fear was replaced with confidence. She had been through a lot in her life, surely reconciling with the man she loves will be a feat easy to achieve.

“Thank you, Emily. I’d like to go home shortly,” said Anne as she stood up and made a move to go home.

“Won’t you have supper with us first?” asked Emily. She noticed that Anne had hardly eaten at breakfast and probably hadn’t much to eat during the day.

Anne shook her head. “Thank you for the offer, however, I’m not really hungry and I don’t want to cause any more disruption to your family.”

“Nonsense, Anne. You’re family. As I said, anytime you need, I’m here,” reiterated Emily.

Emily walked Anne to the door. As Anne stepped outside, Emily asked for attention. “Anne? I just want you to know, I saw Christine’s attempts at making her feelings known for Gilbert. She followed him around for a while like a puppy. But he never encouraged it, in fact where possible he kept his distance. Even I could see her intense attention made him uncomfortable. He was only ever devoted to you, always you.”

Anne smiled, “I know. Thank you, Emily, for letting me know and for everything. For being a friend,” said Anne as she embraced Emily and commenced her walk back home.

*****

Gilbert was late for his hospital shift. He had called to let them know he had an important matter to attend to and would be an hour late from leaving home. He was assured that the doctor he was going to be relieving was running two hours behind schedule and would most probably still be there by the time he arrived, ready for clinical handover. Gilbert being an hour late would suit just fine.

The important matter was Anne. She promised that she would be home and knowing how she thought, he suspected that she was planning on coming home just as he was about to leave for work. He needed to see her, even for a moment and he didn’t want her coming home without her knowing he was waiting for her to come back to him.

Again, Gilbert did not know where to situate himself, finally settling on one of the parlour armchairs as it was closest to the front door. After sitting in the room by himself for close to ten minutes, he heard the rattle of the keys and an attempt to open the door. His heart started to pound again. It couldn’t be anyone else but Anne and the anticipation of seeing her and not knowing her emotional state made him pause for breath. He had to remind himself to take in some air.

Gilbert then quickly sprung up and rushed towards the front door quickly grabbing the flowers he left on the coffee table along the way. He was standing by the front door just as Anne was setting foot inside.

Anne tried to close the door quietly, gently pushing the door slowly as she held the knob. Once the door was closed and she turned around, she was surprised at the sight of Gilbert who was standing there silently watching her, fidgeting from foot to foot with flowers clutched to his chest.

“Anne!” Gilbert exclaimed. He felt the urge to run towards her, embrace her in his arms and kiss her senseless. Anne was dressed in her finery from last night, slightly dishevelled, yet still beautifully elegant. But the look on her face wasn’t inviting and he didn’t want to cross the line until she was ready. Gilbert felt so dejected, suddenly the speech he had in his head disappeared and he felt numb and at a loss for words. All he could come up with, much to his dismay was, “I’m glad you’re home.”

Anne wasn’t expecting Gilbert home, let alone him greeting her at the door. She wasn’t ready for him at all. Suddenly seeing him, although she felt relief seeing him in their home, it triggered a burst of emotion to escape from her. Anne’s chest felt tight and her throat felt tingly from trying to supress a sob threatening to unload.

“I…I prepared you a bath,” said Gilbert quietly. He meekly held out the purple hyacinths he had bought from the market earlier - his gesture to say he was sorry. He knew that after a hard day, she liked to sit in the bath to release all her troubles and she adored flowers, it always made Anne smile.

But Gilbert’s efforts did not get the effect he desired. Anne merely stared at him, stiff and motionless. He slowly lowered his hand which held the flowers out for her and let them droop to his side.

“Shouldn’t you be at the hospital?” she murmured, as she looked down on the floor.

“I’ll have to leave soon,” said Gilbert. “I wanted to see you first.”

Silence. Both were so tentative with their words, afraid to make to make the first move and afraid to make a mistake that it made the tension palpable between them.

Gilbert decided to take a step towards Anne. However, Anne held her hands up towards him, signalling for him to stop and not approach her. She burst into tears, a loud sob escaped. Gilbert felt like someone had stabbed his chest, upon hearing her cry. Anne had rejected his attempt to get close to her and take her in his arms. Gilbert’s felt like lead. He immediately felt rooted to the spot and couldn’t move at being rebuffed by Anne.

Anne sobbed and spoke in between breaths. “Gilbert, you hurt me incredibly. I have only been ever devoted to you. You are the only man that I have ever loved romantically and for you not to trust that and for you to question my integrity was heartbreaking. I have never questioned your love for me. I could always feel it and see it. I was hoping that you felt the same – that you knew the intensity of my love for you. I’m back home because I do love you so, but I have twinges of anger towards what happened that I need to let go before we can move forward.”

With those words, Anne ran up the stairs to the bathroom. She did indeed need a bath. Perhaps it would help gather her thoughts to a more rational state.

Gilbert knew it was coming. He was expecting Anne’s anger and hurt, yet despite presuming her emotions, it didn’t make things easier to deal with. In a way, he was glad Anne had told him her feelings, no matter how hard it was to bear. It stung him incredibly. However, he needed to take responsibility for the devastation he caused her.

Anne could hear Gilbert follow her as she rushed up the stairs and down the hallway to the bathroom door.

When Anne stepped inside the bathroom, she immediately closed the door on him and leaned against it.

“Anne? Please. May we talk?” Gilbert begged as one of his hands held the door knob and the other palm lay flat on the door frame.

Anne didn’t want him seeing her this way – crying and upset. She wanted to be less emotional when she spoke to him. “Gilbert, leave me be,” she said unsteadily. “For a while,” Anne added too quietly, that the words were inaudible to Gilbert from the other side of the door.

It wasn’t meant to be a dismissal, yet Gilbert felt it was. If his heart wasn’t already broken, it shattered into pieces at that moment.

Gilbert went to their bedroom and sat on the bed as he rubbed his thighs repeatedly with his hands. At least she was home, which brought him some, but only a little bit of comfort. However, broaching her was harder than he thought. He decided to give Anne a few minutes before he tried again. _You just have to try and try again Gilbert. You can’t give up on this_ , he told himself.

After he thought he had given Anne adequate time to settle herself in the bath, he made his way back to the bathroom, but the door was still shut. That’s when he heard it again, the sniffling and light sobs. Gilbert leaned against the wall in the hallway and closed his eyes. He slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting on the hard and cold timber floor. _I did this. I made her cry. I hurt Anne_ , he thought to himself. He never hated himself more at that moment. He tiptoed back downstairs into the library and sat down on the sofa, his head in his hands, lost as what he could do to make things better.

*****

Anne sat in the bath, the soft glow of the kerosene lamp casting shadows on the walls. She had walked home full of tenacity, thinking she was going to fight for her marriage and make things better. But as soon as she saw him, the hurt reappeared and she crumbled in pain, blurting out her true feelings on the matter.

Anne’s imagination ran wild with scenarios in her head. She tried to call out for ‘Confident Anne’ to reappear. But as soon as the confidence came, it was quickly snatched away when the realisation came to her that he walked out on her even when she requested him to stay. Also, why didn’t he say anything to her when she blurted out her emotions downstairs. _Why did he stay silent?_ _What if he doesn’t want to save what we have? All he said was ‘may we talk’. Talk about what? Talk about him wanting things to end?_ Her thoughts started to spiral.

She found herself sobbing once again, as she pulled her legs up to her chest in the bath and hugged her legs. She replayed the events of the evening before in her head, which only made her weeping louder.

She thought she heard footsteps. She willed herself to calm down and started taking deep breaths and splashed water on her face. Once she was calm, she listened. There was just silence. She must have just imagined hearing footsteps in the hall.

_Be positive, Anne. Be positive. He prepared you a bath. A husband thinking of leaving his wife surely wouldn’t have performed such a gesture. He also tried to give you flowers, Anne. It’s a good sign. Or was it? Were the flowers just to soften the blow of a separation? Stop it Anne! Stop making assumptions!_ She willed herself to think good thoughts.

_So what? We had a fight. Married couples fight, don’t they? Even Ruby and Diana said so. Ruby even said that as long as you remember you love each other, things will work out. Gilbert and I are kindred spirits, we were meant to be. We shall overcome this. Right_? Anne pondered.

_I’m tired. So emotionally tired. I need to stop and just lie down,_ she thought as her head started to pound and ache. All the crying had made her body exhausted which was only aided but the warm bath she was soaking in.

Anne was so caught up with her reasoning that she didn’t hear footsteps approaching the bathroom again. She did however, notice something slide under the bathroom door.

She stared at the stark white envelope on the floor. From the bath, she could see her name scrawled on the envelope in Gilbert’s familiar handwriting. She was scared. Too scared to read it. So, she took a few more minutes of soaking in the warm water before she got the courage to get out of the bath.

She dried herself, grabbed her nightgown which was on the nearby stool and put it on. She bent down to grab the letter and gingerly touched the handwriting which bore her name.

‘Anne Blythe’ it said. She felt a surge of hope at seeing ‘Blythe’ after her name.

She tiptoed back to the bedroom and sat on her side of the bed and carefully opened the letter.

_My dearest Anne with an E,_

_I am absolutely lost as to what to write you in this letter and I have surmised that I should just keep it simple and speak from the heart. My words often fail me. I’m afraid I am not as expressive as you at times. At the moment, I am left tongue tied or at a loss for words. I’m afraid there will be nothing lyrical about this letter but I’m hoping that it shall convey my intentions._

_May you find it in your heart to forgive me?_

_I am so, so, sorry for my abysmal behaviour. I let my jealousy and insecurity take over my emotions and I’m afraid that I lost all my sensibilities and took it out on you. It was incredibly unfair and uncalled for and I cannot apologise profusely enough for breaking your heart and ruining your night._

_I should have not left you at home alone. It was an erroneous thing to do. Upon reflection of events that occurred last night, I completely understand how you are feeling. I fully comprehend your anger and disappointment towards me. I don’t blame you if you are to tell me you want me to leave._

_I should have trusted you implicitly from the start. My heart told me to, yet my head was rambling with so many thoughts and I let it control me. When my head was finally clear, I realised what an utter fool I was for doubting you and not protecting you. I trust you Anne, I deeply regret I showed you otherwise._

_I seem to run away from pain to make me stop from dealing with it, but your love for me always seems to bring me back home. I am sorry for walking away. I’m home now Anne-girl. If you’ll have me._

_I really don’t know how to make things better or how to make it up to you, but I’m hoping that you will allow me to try and I promise to make up for my transgressions as many times as you’ll allow me to._

_You, us, our marriage, your love – it’s the most important thing I treasure and I don’t want to lose it due to my foolishness. If you may please absolve me from the pain I’ve caused you, I will forever be in your debt._

_Anne-girl, I love you, with all of me. Please don’t ever doubt it and I will never, ever doubt you again._

_I shall beg and plead and please you if that’s what it takes to gain your forgiveness. Please let me know how I can make things better and I shall oblige at every instance._

_My forever is with you and I am hoping with all my heart that you still feel the same._

_Your loving and penitent husband,_

_Your Gil_

Slowly, the weight in Anne’s chest and shoulders lifted. Gilbert had apologised and recognised his mistake. Another page was attached to the letter Gilbert had written. It was a poem in Gilbert’s own handwriting that he had copied, his way of telling her of his guilt and repentance.

_The Dying Storm_

_I am feeble, pale, and weary,_

_And my wings are nearly furled;_

_I have caused a scene so dreary,_

_I am glad to quit the world!_

_With bitterness I'm thinking_

_On the evil I have done,_

_And to my caverns sinking_

_From the coming of the sun._

_The heart of man will sicken_

_In that pure and holy light,_

_When he feels the hopes I've stricken_

_With an everlasting blight!_

_For widely, in my madness,_

_Have I poured abroad my wrath,_

_And changing joy to sadness,_

_Scattered ruin on my path._

_Earth shuddered at my motion,_

_And my power in silence owns;_

_But the deep and troubled ocean_

_O'er my deeds of horror moans!_

_I have sunk the brightest treasure—_

_I've destroyed the fairest form—_

_I have sadly filled my measure,_

_And I am now a dying storm._

_By Hannah Flagg Gould_

Anne thought it was so much like Gilbert to show his emotions by choosing a poem for her to read. It was his way of conveying his true feelings and the enormity of it. It was a deed that she truthfully appreciated. It showed his vulnerability and honesty.

Anne re-read the letter and the poem twice as she wanted to have confirmation of Gilbert’s intentions. She had to be sure. The more she read, there was an increasing sense of comfort that flooded her body. She laid on the bed, letter to her bosoms as she sighed in relief. She thought she had shed enough tears that night, but she shed a tear or two again. This time it was from the reassurance that Gilbert’s letter gave her.

But she was tired. So tired. She decided to settle her head on the pillow for a few seconds and closed her eyes. _Just for a moment,_ she thought, _then I will go out of the bedroom and talk to Gil._

*****

Gilbert placed the rejected flowers by the foyer table after he had delivered the letter to Anne while she was in the bathroom. He pleaded again to the Gods that she would accept his apology or at least give him a chance to explain.

He anxiously set himself some more tasks to complete as he waited for her, hoping she would come downstairs to see him. He was desperate to make amends. But after an impatient and long wait and she did not make herself known to him downstairs, Gilbert started to fret.

Gilbert looked at the clock and was dismayed. He had to go to work. He had hoped that he would go to the hospital with things at least mildly resolved, however, it wasn’t meant to be. As such, he left the house with a heavy heart.

*****

Anne startled, opened her eyes to a darkened room. She realised that she had fallen asleep after her bath. Anne then felt a crunch under her and moved to reveal Gilbert’s letter that she had fallen asleep with.

She remembered reading his letter and decision to give him a chance to speak to her. So, Anne padded downstairs to find Gilbert. He was nowhere to be found. Anne surmised that he had gone to work at the hospital as she saw the time on the grandfather clock. She had been asleep for two and a half hours.

Suddenly feeling lightheaded, Anne realised that she hadn’t eaten since breakfast. She had lost her appetite since the night before and had hardly eaten, with the only meal that day the piece of toast she had at the Oaks for breakfast. Anne walked to the kitchen to perhaps eat some fruit but was surprised by the place setting at the kitchen table.

A clean plate with cutlery was ready for her with a glass and a jug of water. A basket covered with a cloth sat beside the plate. She lifted the cloth and saw plum puffs that she could tell were freshly baked that day. A note was beside the place setting which she took in her hands to read.

_Dear Anne-girl,_

_I was hoping that we could have had a quick meal together and perhaps have a chance to talk._

_I have prepared you a taste of Avonlea. Plum puffs using Marilla’s recipe and, on the stove, you should find Mary’s stew with spices that you adore so much._

_With much love,_

_Your Gil_

_P.S. I am so, so, sorry._

Anne snorted. _I am not letting you get away this easy Gilbert Blythe. Just because you made my favourite meal, doesn’t mean you don’t need to explain yourself_ , thought Anne.

Anne served herself some stew and sat down at the table. After a few angry spoonfuls, she then paused and rested her spoon on her plate. She noticed that she went from being ready to listen to Gilbert and possibly forgive him to one of anger and resentment towards him , all within a space of ten minutes. She was incredibly confused with how to feel. A part of her wanted to make amends but a part of her still wanted him to suffer. A part of her wants to forgive but a part of her was still quite vexed.

Suddenly, she has lost her appetite again.

After she had cleared away the kitchen, she decided she needed to speak to Diana. She needed her bosom friend - her voice of reason.

She didn’t care that the long-distance call would cost a small fortune. She felt that it was an emergency. Her marriage was at stake. Also, _Gilbert can pay for it, seeing as he managed not to take me out for supper._

_There it is again_ , she thought. _My resentful thoughts spilling out._

Anne could hear Diana on the other end of the telephone as the operator announced her call.

“Telephone call for Diana Baynard from Toronto. Do you accept the call?” asked the operator.

“This is Diana Baynard. I do accept the call,” said Diana sounding astounded at the surprise call.

“Diana, It’s Anne,” Anne quickly made herself known. “I’m sorry to disturb you.”

“Anne! No! I’m glad. I’ve missed you!” Diana exclaimed with glee. “How are you? We should do this more often!”

“Oh, I’m alright. I guess,” Anne said, voice slightly wavering.

“No, you’re not. Is everything alright? Are you ill? Is Gilbert?” worried Diana.

“No, we’re not suffering any kind affliction. Oh, Diana,” Anne cried. “Gilbert and I had a momentous fight…,” started Anne. She then continued to ramble on about the turn of events at The King Edward Hotel as Diana listened carefully.

“I want to forgive Gilbert. I really do. I love him, but I have this feeling that I need to make him suffer. I am so confused. One minute I am so vexed, then the next minute I want to embrace him and forgive him. Is it cruel for me to try and prolong his suffering?”

“Damn, Roy! What a troublemaker,” exclaimed Diana. “Well Anne, I do understand how you feel. When Jerry and I have our arguments, I also feel the need to make it as hard as possible for him to make things better. But I need to tell you that the longer you try and make him suffer, the harder it is to move forward from this, so what is it that you want?”

“I want to move forward,” stated Anne assuredly and quickly.

“It seems to me you know what you want. You just need to change your mindset. Remember when we were younger, how you were so angry at Gilbert for pulling your braid and calling you Carrots? You made it your mission to make him miserable for years. What then happened is that you missed out on having his friendship from the beginning and it prolonged the start of your romance. Imagine, if you just let your anger go, you could have had more happy memories with him.”

“You’re right. It was foolish of me. But how can I stop the anger and resentment Diana? He gave me purple hyacinths when I arrived back home and I found it unimaginable that I detested the sight of flowers being given to me! Then I felt awful for having rejected something of beauty. He also made me a meal and I could not eat it because I was feeling resentful,” Anne pleaded for help.

“Wait! He gave you purple hyacinths?” inquired Diana.

“Yes. Why?” asked Anne confused. “Focus Diana. What should I do? How do I move on from being angry and resentful and for being evil for wanting him to hurt as much as I have?”

“You can tell him of your feelings of anger Anne, but don’t dwell on it. Focus on forgiveness and eventually your anger will disappear. He’s hurting too I suspect, and he’s trying to make amends which means he’s remorseful,” suggested Diana.

“I forgive him, because he is paying for this long-distance telephone call,” said Anne with a smirk.

“That’s a start,” laughed Diana. “And Anne. Knowing Gilbert, this would be as heartbreaking to him as it is to you. His greatest fear is losing you, his spouse, whether through death or other means. His father lost his mother, Bash lost Mary, remember how upset he was when you had that accident when Ruby and I went out with you in Toronto? He was scared of losing you. He was scared of losing you to Roy and he would be scared now, at the thought of losing you for his dastardly mistake.”

Anne went quiet. “You’re right Diana. I never thought of it that way.”

“You can be angry, but remember you love each other. Focus on your love for him and his love for you. Do you still see your future with him?” asked Diana.

“I do. I still picture children and growing old together,” confirmed Anne with a sigh.

“Anne, just because you are thinking of forgiving him doesn’t mean you will forget what has happened. But the more you focus on the event that caused this, which is in the past, it will prevent you from moving on to your future with Gilbert. Let go of the past and once you find forgiveness, you will start moving towards your future together,” advised Diana. Diana was giving guidance based on her experience with disagreements with Jerry. She was hoping her counsel wasn’t leaning towards siding with Gilbert. Merely, she’s experienced that the longer you dwell on the hurt, the harder and longer it takes for things to mend.

“You are so wise, my dearest Diana. I am forever grateful I have you to listen and guide me.” Anne was starting to feel slight reassurance that she will be able to move past her feelings of resentment.

“Anne, I want you to know…how should I explain it? Well, when you finally reconcile, umm, the physical intimacy is so ever passionate and sublime. It may even sometimes be the best of all your experiences,” Diana said in a whisper as she didn’t want Jerry to hear from the next room.

“Diana! Who knew that such a well-educated, well-mannered woman with an aristocratic lineage can be secretly feisty and scandalous! I’m not even thinking about such things!” Anne exclaimed with a smirk, delighted that Diana had managed to make her smile. “I don’t even want to acknowledge what you have said as I don’t want to visualise you and Jerry - together! Aargh!”

Diana laughed. “And I expect another telephone call _when_ it happens between you and Gilbert because I know you will agree and I want to have the chance to say ‘I told you so’.”

“I’ll have you know that you have made me smile so kisses to you, dearest. Please kiss Jerry and Anne Cordelia for me as well. I love you and I miss you,” said Anne fondly.

“I love you and I miss you too, Anne. Until next time,” said Diana sadly as she wished she could see Anne and talk to her more often.

“Until next time, my dearest,” said Anne as she said goodbye.

“Oh, and Anne – have a look what purples hyacinths mean in your mother’s book,” said Diana before she ended the telephone call.

Anne went to the library with a lamp to fetch Bertha Shirley’s book – The Language of Flowers from one of the desk drawers. She was surprised to find that the book was already on the desk, set atop Gilbert’s research paperwork.

She picked up the book and noticed that a ribbon was marking a page within. She opened the marked page and saw the vibrant illustration of purple hyacinths declaring that the exquisite bloom was the emblem for someone to say “I am sorry” and “Please forgive me.”

Anne promptly felt unkind for openly disregarding Gilbert’s attempt at expressing his regret. She recalled his hand offering her the flowers he held so tightly and saw his hand drop to his side when she didn’t accept his gift.

Flashes of memories surged Anne’s thoughts. She was sixteen again and in Avonlea having realised she loved Gilbert, yet she ran away from him continually when he tried to talk to her about their feelings. Feelings which were requited, feelings which confused her and feelings she was afraid to face. She pushed him away continually. It took Gilbert’s persistence for her to finally face up to her emotions and work through them and all they did was – _talk_.

Things were no different now as adults. Anne recognised that once again, she had run away from Gilbert. She was confused by the feelings brought on by their quarrel. She had run away the night before. She had accused Gilbert of leaving her, but Gilbert came home – she didn’t. She had run away from him when she arrived home because she was afraid, angry and devastated despite having planned to give him a chance to speak to her. She pushed him away when she returned home yet Gilbert continued to be persistent by welcoming her home, giving her flowers, cooking for her and writing her a letter. They both want the same thing – a future together and all they needed to make that happen was to – _talk_.

Anne vowed never to push Gilbert away again and not to run away from him. The next time they have a proper chance, she will sit down with him and open up her heart fully without hesitation.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had every intention that this chapter was the one where they finally talk. But my mind instead was concentrating to much on Anne’s confused feelings so this is the result.
> 
> Poem by Hannah Flagg Gould poem is in the public domain
> 
> As usual, I love reading your comments so leave me a message if you wish.
> 
> Next Chapter – Gilbert and Anne finally talk (I promise!)


	10. Our story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it hard to write this chapter. I'm not sure about it. I tried anyway.
> 
> There is also an appendix to this chapter that has spoilers on what happened in Part 3 of this series. If you haven’t yet read Part 3 and are intending on reading it, you may want to skip the Appendix.

Anne knew she wouldn’t see Gilbert until the Monday night when she returned from work due to his long and late hospital shift. If there was one thing that she learned from not having Gilbert by her bed side the past two nights was that she missed him, even though one of those nights was Anne’s choice to stay away.

After Anne had a chance to speak to Diana about her feelings, she took her bosom friend’s advice and tried not to dwell on her feelings of resentment towards Gilbert. Each time her thoughts replayed Gilbert’s accusations, she had to mentally stop herself from spiralling towards her feelings of anger and disappointment. Anne found it extremely hard to change her way of thinking. It was a constant war in her head.

Anne constantly thought, _Why? Why? Why!_ Her feelings of anger where accompanied with questions. _Why did he think I may have been dishonest? Why did he walk away when I asked him to stay?_

_It’s no use_ , Anne lamented. _I can’t make assumptions for Gilbert’s actions. He is the only one that can give an explanation for what transpired._ Anne recognised that her constant thoughts were causing her to feel bitterness towards her husband. She had to stop asking herself ‘why’.

So, on the Monday morning, as Anne got herself ready for work, she tried to keep her mind pre-occupied. _Stop it, Anne. Stop thinking about the fight_ , she told herself. Unconsciously, she started to hum and then words of song sprung out of her lips.

_Cordelia! Nothing rhymes with your name. There’s no need to be ashamed. Even though you’re strange and plain. Cordelia! Nothing rhymes with your name. But don’t be ashamed. Even though you’re strange and plain…_

Anne caught herself, surprised, suddenly aware of the old, yet familiar tune. She made herself stop singing. Was she so upset about the confrontation with Gilbert that it brought up her comfort song?

The one thing that Anne realised as she brushed her hair in front of the dresser mirror, was that she had been in such a blissful world since being accepted in Avonlea and building a relationship with Gilbert that she hadn’t reached into her mind for her tools of comfort for years. Cordelia’s song was a song of habit, used to comfort and distract her depressive thoughts when she felt downtrodden in the asylum and at the Hammonds. After a while the words would be ingrained in her head from repetition that the tune would remain in her mind, which rendered thoughts of other things useless.

She paused her brushing and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Anne asked herself _, Am I so shattered by this fight with my husband?_ As tears welled in her eyes, she decided she was. She was traumatised by the magnitude of the fight. They had fought before, even as adolescents. But those fights were mainly Anne’s doing. They were fights of a different nature - playful, in competition, insignificant and were due to the gravitational pull they had towards each other that Anne tried to reign in. They have also argued early on in their marriage, mainly of the domestic nature, which caused mild annoyance and were quickly resolved. This fight was different. It revealed secrets, it caused heartbreak, it caused hurtful assumptions and it caused both of them to flee. It was an unexpected upheaval. She just never expected such a disturbance in her marriage with Gilbert.

_Yes, I’m devastated_ , Anne acknowledged as a tear fell.

Her trance at staring at her reflection and her self-talk with regards to their marriage altercation was suddenly interrupted with the shrill sound of the telephone ringing. Anne was astounded at the ring. Most of the calls were for Gilbert and were related to him needing to call on patients. However, Gilbert was still in hospital for his shift. _They would know that_. Anne wondered, _and who would call at this time in the morning?_

“Hello?” answered Anne with cautious curiosity.

“Telephone call for Anne Blythe. Do you accept the call?” asked the operator.

Anne’s heart started to pound. _Surely,_ she thought, _a telephone call first thing in the morning is not a good sign._

“This is Anne Blythe. I shall accept the call,” she answered with a voice of concern.

“I shall connect you now,” confirmed the operator.

“Anne? Can you hear me? Sorry, I’ve never used one of these before. Anne?”

“Marilla?” asked Anne in surprise.

“Wait, Anne. Ruby is just telling me how to use this thing…alright now I understand. Anne, it’s Marilla.”

“Marilla! Is everything alright? Is it Matthew?” Anne was extremely worried and scared.

“Oh, hush child. Don’t go jumping to conclusions. Matthew is right beside me fit as a fiddle and sending me insane with his fidgeting. He’s excitedly waiting to hear your voice,” explained Marilla in her usual firm but loving tone. “Oh, stop it Matthew. You’ll get your turn.”

“Marilla! I miss you, so, so much,” exclaimed Anne. She had a rush of emotions flooding in at the sound of Marilla’s voice. Happiness for the thrill of hearing Marilla speak, sadness for not having the opportunity to embrace her mother at that moment and despair for the comfort that Marilla’s voice brought and the sudden need to reveal how she was feeling over the fight with Gilbert.

“Dear girl, I miss you something terrible. For goodness sake, Matthew! Stop putting your ear against mine. Anne, let me just give this contraption to Matthew before he bursts an artery,” explained Marilla.

Matthew’s sweet and gentle voice travelled all the way to Toronto, giving Anne slight comfort. “Anne, dear. It’s Matthew. How are you? Fine, I hope?”

“I’m doing alright, Matthew. It’s so glorious to hear your calmness. You’re well? How’s your heart?” asked Anne in concern.

“I’m quite well, Anne. Elijah is such a huge help on the farm, I hardly have to do anything nowadays. Isn’t this a wonderful invention? I can hear you as clear as the cows mooing across the field. I can’t believe you’re in Toronto,” marvelled Matthew, as he smiled, pleased to be able to hear Anne’s lyrical voice.

Anne chuckled. “It certainly is. I’m so glad you called.”

“Now Anne, would you like us to send some a travel fund over, so you and Gilbert may visit?” asked Matthew.

“That’s terribly kind of you, Matthew, but we are fine. We’re doing quite well at present. Surprisingly so.”

“Well, I miss you Anne. The cows and horses too. Don’t make yourself a stranger. I love reading your letters of adventure while you’re over there.”

“I miss you too Matthew. I wish I could take you in my arms right now.”

“Well. I better go. Marilla is looking at me with disdain. Hugs to you. Here’s Marilla.”

Anne laughed at the interaction between the siblings. She missed watching their interactions. It was full of annoyance but affection, a dynamic she found endearing.

“It’s Marilla again, Anne. Now, Diana sent word to Ruby that perhaps you may need to hear from us urgently and suggested we use the telephone. The Spurgeons kindly let us use their telephone. Moody fetched us this morning. I hope all is well? Is something the matter?” asked Marilla with concern.

At Marilla’s sincere inquiry for her, Anne’s composure exploded into tears. “Oh, Marilla. Gilbert and I had an absolute terrible argument. I’m afraid it has shaken us both. I spoke to Diana for comfort. I didn’t want to bother you with it.”

“Anne, you don’t have to divulge any of the details to me. But I’ve seen married couples go through many ups and downs. Goodness, I’ve lost count of how many times Rachel has come to me for comfort after many terrible fights with Thomas. I know Gilbert loves you dearly. He’s been smitten with you since you were thirteen. If you truly love each other, it will pass and you will figure out a way to overcome this obstacle.”

Anne sniffed. “I’m not so sure Marilla…”

“Has he given you any indication that he doesn’t want to work things out?” asked Marilla puzzled, as he highly doubted Gilbert would express such an intent. She has seen Gilbert’s love for Anne and has always known it was there even before it was revealed. Marilla somehow believed that his love for Anne will never wane.

“On the contrary, Marilla. He has assured me in certain ways that he is remorseful and would like things back to the way they were. I’m afraid it is me that is quite conflicted. I have been so devastated with what we fought about I am finding it difficult not to be spiteful at times.”

“Well, if there is one thing for sure about you Anne Blythe is that you feel things quite deeply, more than others. You always seem to need to experience what you are feeling and process it before you can do anything else. Give it time. You may feel different about it soon enough,” assured Marilla. “Do you remember when you wrote to Jeannie and she thought the letters were of Matthew’s hands? You apologised to Matthew and you lamented that your apology did not seem to do anything to make things right. You were desperate for his forgiveness. Do you remember that time?”

“Yes, I do,” confirmed Anne.

“I told you at the time that you needed to let Matthew know how he feels and process it in his own time. It’s the same in this instance. You need to feel all these emotions you have at a pace that suits you. You have this personality that always needs to convey your feelings, I must say. It’s the one very truthful thing about you.”

“That’s just it, Marilla,” sighed Anne exasperatedly. “He questioned my truthfulness and honesty. It hurt. Incredibly so. I’m trying very hard to change my mindset on the matter and it doesn’t work at times.”

“Hmm,” thought Marilla. “Anne, I hate to bring up the past. But do you remember how I sent you away as I accused you of stealing the family brooch? When Matthew fetched you and you came back, you were incredibly afflicted towards me, which I completely accepted and understood. Do you recall how I asked you at the church picnic if you could find it in your heart to believe and forgive me? Well, you did forgive me. What made you do it? Forgive me, that is.”

“Well, upon hearing your version of events and how it made you assume the worse of me, while it was wrong, I understood what made you think I stole the brooch. I also saw how you tried to make amends. You looked after me when I came back and never excluded me from being part of the family, to the point you wanted me at the church picnic. Then when you asked for forgiveness as you tried to console me, I felt such sincerity from you Marilla. I suddenly felt I could actually be part of a loving family. It was what I wanted and needed. I believed your earnest intention that we could start anew and if forgiveness was what got me a family, my heart told me to forgive and move on.”

“So, Anne. You understood how things could have been misinterpreted, then you saw my actions as trying to make amends and you accepted my sincere apology before you forgave me. You have done it at least once, for me – forgive. You can do it again – with Gilbert. In your own time of course,” advised Marilla, hoping that Gilbert and Anne’s marriage had the strength to overcome whatever disagreement had come about.

“Thank you, dear Marilla. You have comforted me in such a way that I feel I can do this. I’m glad you called,” said Anne. She felt she was getting close to believing that things will resume to normal soon.

“This telephone call must be costing you a wage, Marilla. Best to say goodbye as much as my heart breaks at having to farewell your voice after hearing it,” sighed Anne. She felt so loved by Marilla and Matthew at that moment and was grateful that she was given a life with them in it.

“Ruby assured me that the company Moody works for in telecommunications gives them free telephone calls so we may talk as long as we want. However, I don’t want to take advantage of their generous favour. The Spurgeons have been incredibly kind. I may need to consider getting one of these inventions at Green Gables. Imagine, us Cuthberts moving forward into the 20th century!” said Marilla in jest.

Anne chuckled. “That would be great! Then I shall be able to call you if I’m missing you and Matthew.”

“Be strong lovely girl. Everything with Gilbert will mend itself, I’m sure of it. You may always speak with me if you need. I shall listen and help you as much I can.”

“Thank you, Marilla. I love you,” said Anne wistfully.

“I love you too, Anne. Goodbye and until next communication. Ruby just entered the room. She would like to speak to you.” With that, Marilla’s voice could no longer be heard from the other end of the line. Anne wished she could give her mother a hug. Marilla’s embrace always made her feel safe.

“Anne! It’s Ruby! I just wanted to say hello and to let you know that I miss you!” exclaimed an ever exuberant Ruby.

Anne giggled at hearing her friend’s excited voice. “It’s so good to hear from you Ruby! And thank you for your kindness in letting Marilla and Matthew use your telephone.”

“Anytime, Anne. I hope all is well? I was quite concerned when Diana called. She assured me all will be fine, however, I want to hear it from you,” said Ruby with worry.

“All will be fine, Ruby. Well, I hope so. Marital woes,” was all Anne could say.

“Ah. I understand. Just remember Anne, if you love each other and you are both aware of that, both of you will find a way to fix things and make your marriage better,” assured Ruby.

“How did you become so well versed in marriage and romance Ruby Gillies Spurgeon?” smiled Anne through the phone.

“You know that I’m equally as romantical as you Anne Blythe. Also, it must have been the influence of our Story Club leader who was always positive and hopeful when it came to true love stories.”

“It’s very kind and assuring of you to say so Ruby. Thank you,” chuckled Anne.

“Also, don’t forget I’m married to Moody. He can test even the most patient of women and we’ve certainly had our fair share of arguments. But I still love him,” sighed Ruby.

“I don’t doubt that Ruby Spurgeon. You know I miss you, Diana and Cole terribly. Sometimes I pine for the days when we converged in our little club.”

“So, do I Anne. I miss you too. Who knew that being an adult could get so complicated? We were so naïve to think that our adolescent problems were the biggest in the world!”

“I agree. Who knew? Well, I must go. I have to work at the school today. Thank you, dearest Ruby. I’m so glad to speak with you this morning.”

“Goodbye, Anne. Until our next whiskey laden night out,” laughed Ruby.

“You are such a trouble maker, Ruby Spurgeon! Until next time,” laughed Anne, glad that her morning at home ended in a good note.

*****

The telephone call earlier that morning slightly lifted Anne’s spirits as she walked to work. Marilla had given her quite a few things to think about.

Anne remembered the difficult beginning she had at Green Gables. Marilla’s accusation that she was a thief broke her heart. While she had grown up an orphan with little or next to nothing to her name, she prided herself in maintaining her integrity. She always worked for what she had. When Marilla thought she stole from them and was cast away she was heartbroken. When the truth came out and she returned to Green Gables, it took her awhile to warm up to Marilla.

Anne could sense at the time that both her and Marilla were fearful of making the wrong move towards each other. Their interactions were quite tentative and unnatural. She did recognise that Marilla was trying to make amends. When Marilla asked Anne to find it in her heart to forgive her, she recognised that the woman was sincere and she didn’t want to continually hold a grudge. It was easy to forgive her then and what Anne got was a sense of belonging and a loving family and she never looked back.

Suddenly, on her walk to work, a sense of clarity entered her heart and mind.

The situation with Gilbert was no different.

She understood that Gilbert may have read the situation wrongly, just like Marilla did with the brooch. Seeing your spouse receive affection from another was a hard thing to see, let alone bear. Granted, he should have believed her, but he hadn’t fully processed his own feelings at the time properly. He reacted to the immediate situation, and did not look at things objectively.

Gilbert had tried to make amends. He demonstrated it as such. Like Marilla, Gilbert had tried to reach out. He had expressed his feelings in a letter and a poem. He had tried to give her a bit of Avonlea by cooking for her. He tried to give her comfort by preparing her a bath. He had begged for her to come home to him. He had asked for her to talk to him. He had admitted he had done wrong and taken responsibility for his actions. He has specifically asked for her forgiveness and her heart told her he was incredibly sincere with his intentions.

Anne had another moment of understanding. When she was resentful towards Marilla following the incident with the brooch and was thinking of being unforgiving, she was doing it to protect herself at the time. She remembered being concerned that if she forgave Marilla it would mean letting her guard down. It would mean making herself vulnerable to feeling affection towards the Cuthberts. It concerned her that if she started caring for the Cuthberts and things went awry that she would be sent away again. She didn’t think at the time that she could handle another heartbreak. So, her decision to hold her anger for Marilla was for her own self-protection. 

Anne asked herself. _Am I doing the same thing with Gilbert by not forgiving him or at least not allowing him to explain himself? Am I protecting myself from another potential heartbreak that may not even happen?_

Anne could now see that what was stopping their complete reconciliation was her.

_I acknowledge that I have feelings of anger, heartbreak and devastation. I have avoided him so I don’t have to deal with feelings of fear and more potential heartbreak. But in doing so, I have fuelled Gilbert’s own fear and I have rejected his attempts to mend things between us. I’m the stubborn one._

_Marilla is right. Gilbert has loved me since we were very young. My heart tells me that will never change. My heart also tells me that he is sincere and remorseful. I love him and he loves me. I can’t deny the both of us the chance to be together forever… and a day._

_We shall speak tonight. Tonight, when I go home to him_ , thought Anne.

*****

Anne was glad when she arrived at the Laboratory School and had to concentrate on observing a class. It would help her focus on other things besides her marriage. She was given the task of watching the same class for the next two months in the morning to see how students’ concentration levels were affected after having done some physical activity. Then it was back at her desk at the Ministry to type up some reports and to discuss further research requirements.

Anne was quite tired from the weekend’s emotional roller coaster. She was pleased that she was just meant to be a quiet observer and that a colleague was to run the class through some physical activity prior to doing multiplication. There were two teachers’ desk in the classroom, one up front for the class teacher and one at the back for the teaching researchers. Anne was quite content on sitting at the back of the class, hands poised with a pen over some fresh paper. She was concentrating on writing the date and time and the class details when she heard her colleague speak.

“Everyone, please sit at your desks. Why don’t we start with our morning greeting?” suggested Miss Moore.

“Good morning, Miss Moore. Good morning, Mrs. Blythe. Good Morning class,” everyone said in unison.

“Good morning class,” said Miss Moore.

“Good morning class,” said Anne.

Miss Moore then continued to explain the plan for the morning. “Before we get started, your classmate Adam just has something important to tell you. He should be coming in a minute. I must warn you before he come in. Something happened to Adam yesterday and I want everyone to please be kind and be mindful that we need to have good manners and be well behaved. Alright?” requested Miss Moore.

Anne looked at Wendy Moore. Anne worriedly thought, _What could have happened to Adam?_ Adam was an attentive and sometimes outspoken boy in class and was wonderfully imaginative in his writing. Anne has loved his creative writing attempts with his adventures of taming lions and flying with self-made wings in the forest.

Miss Moore motioned for Adam to come into the classroom. He slowly walked in, head down, looking at the ground.

There was a quite twitter among the class. Some gave quiet but shocked gasps. Anne was full of concern as she looked at the eight-year old boy, his full head of curly yellow blond hair which made him look like a cherub was gone. His hair was reduced to a closely shaved undercut around the sides and back with the top of his head with slightly longer hair. The side of his head, just above his left ear had a long line of fresh stitches. He had a horrified look on his face as he stood in front of the class while everyone stared. As the class continued to look intently, Adam quickly ran and hid behind the man who just entered the classroom.

If Anne wasn’t shocked before upon seeing Adam, she was heavily astonished as soon as the man entered the classroom.

“Now class, remember what I said, be kind to Adam and his friend, Dr. Blythe. They will tell us about what happened,” explained Miss Moore.

Anne’s eyes grew wide. Gilbert was holding Adam’s hand. He looked extremely weary, which was not surprising after a long hospital shift. But what stunned Anne was that Gilbert’s curls were gone. Gilbert’s hair was cropped in an undercut in the same style as Adam’s.

Gilbert stared at Anne and gave her a slight smile. There was no acknowledgement on Anne’s part. She was merely astounded at the look of Gilbert. However, Gilbert took Anne’s lack of notice to mean she was still quite upset by him or that perhaps she thought he looked awfully unattractive.

“Hello, everyone,” started Gilbert, slightly nerved. He was more concerned about Anne’s reaction rather than having to face a room full of children. _Children, I can handle_ , he thought. _Anne looking stoic at my presence is heartbreaking._

“Hello, Dr. Blythe,” said everyone in unison.

“My friend Adam here, had an accident yesterday afternoon. He fell from such a height and when he fell, he hit his head on the edge of a brick wall. The result was an open wound to his head. He was very brave in hospital and he let me stitch his wound just above his ear. I’m glad his accident didn’t cause any further damage. But he was a bit worried about having his head almost shaved and cut in such a different style. We had to cut his hair so I could stitch it properly. So, I got the same haircut as well to show him that it doesn’t make him look silly at all. Do you think it makes both of us look silly?”

“No, both of you don’t look silly. It makes you look brave, Adam,” volunteered one of the boys.

“And he was. Adam was very brave,” confirmed Gilbert.

“It’s not lice?” asked another boy.

“No. It wasn’t. Adam was worried that he would be teased that it was lice that caused it. But I told him I’d come today and tell everyone that as his doctor I shall vouch for him that it was an injury,” said Gilbert. “So, I just want to tell everyone that you need to be careful around Adam for a while until his stitches heal. His head will be quite sore for the next few days. Eventually his hair will grow back and he will look like the old Adam again. That’s the thing about hair, it grows back so there will be no need to fret. Any more questions?”

Anne gave a slight smirk. She could attest to that, as she remembered her black dye mishap which then turned her hair green when she ran a rinse through it. Marilla had to cut her hair so close to her scalp to rid of the mossy green hair on her head.

“Will your hair grow back too? What kind of hair did you have?” asked a girl with spectacles.

Anne couldn’t help but smile at the question as she perused Gilbert’s new look. She loved Gilbert’s curly top, as his curls gave him a youthful look and perfectly suited his cheekiness when he smiled. But the Gilbert that stood before her stirred feelings of desire she just did not expect. His attractive boyishness has been transformed to that of a manliness she did not notice before. The hairstyle accentuated the squareness of his jaw and his cheekbones. It made him look strong which perfectly matched his broad shoulders and the ripples of muscle she could detect from his suit jacket. She found her husband extremely handsome with his short hairstyle, she could not deny it.

She cursed silently. _Damn you, Gilbert Blythe! What are you doing to me? I’m supposed to be furious at you! A haircut doesn’t change things. We still need to talk and mend our ways._

“It will. I had dark hair with curls at the top,” laughed Gilbert as he answered the question.

“What were you doing Adam? Where did you fall from?” asked a boy with red hair and freckles.

Gilbert looked down at Adam who was still holding his hand and encouraged him to speak.

“I was climbing a tree,” Adam said meekly as he continued to look down onto the floor.

“So, we should stop climbing trees?” the boy with freckles continued with the questioning.

“Not necessarily,” said Gilbert. “Sometimes accidents happen, we all just need to be careful. I don’t want to deprive anyone of climbing trees. I know someone who loves to climb trees for an adventure. Imagine what experiences we may miss if we stop taking the time and be one with trees,” finished Gilbert as he looked at Anne.

_Well said, Dr. Blythe_ , thought Anne as she raised her brows at Gilbert. She didn’t quite know how she should react to him being in the classroom.

“How many stitches do you have?” asked a girl who looked a lot like a young Ruby.

Gilbert bent down to whisper in Adam’s ear. Anne smiled at Gilbert’s attentiveness towards the young vulnerable boy. She couldn’t help but feel proud of the way Gilbert was handling a class full of young children. He had them totally engaged.

“Twelve!” exclaimed Adam with a smile.

“Whoa!” exclaimed the class.

“Dr. Blythe? Did you use a needle and thread?” asked another boy.

“Yes. A medical needle and thread,” Gilbert replied with a smile.

“Amazing!”

“You’re so brave Adam! That would have hurt,” someone was heard to say.

At once, Adam’s shyness and fear disappeared. It seemed that having twelve stitches to the head was now a badge of honour.

“Dr. Blythe?” the little girl with spectacles raised her hand. “I want to be a doctor because I want to make people feel better. But I’m scared of blood and the thought of stitching skin together makes me feel…unsure…queasy. Do you feel the same when you have to see gruesome body parts?”

“Well, I will admit that when I first saw a needle I fainted,” started Gilbert.

“You did?” The girl who asked the question was highly surprised.

Gilbert nodded. “I did. The thought of a needle that was about to puncture skin was terrifying at first. But my passion was to be a doctor. Eventually, I was able to get used to seeing blood and body parts in an unusual way. What helped me was that I would concentrate on what I needed to do to help a patient and all my fears about seeing such things disappeared. If your passion for medicine continues, I am confident you will overcome your concerns. You know, the world needs more women doctors,” encouraged Gilbert.

“I shall tell my mother that the world needs more women doctors. She just wants me to marry well and give her grandchildren. I find that extremely boring and I’m only eight. I don’t even want to think about getting married. But being a doctor, that I can imagine.”

“Just don’t fight with your mother on my account,” said Gilbert with a sheepish smile. He was suddenly worried that he had said something he shouldn’t have. He didn’t want his comment to cause a family argument among one of the students. He looked at Anne for reassurance, hoping she would comfort him that what he said to the student was fine.

Gilbert saw Anne smile slightly at him and mouth out, “It’s alright.”

That small smile and the quiet words were enough to make him happily hopeful.

“Any other questions?” asked Miss Moore.

Adam raised his hand.

“Yes, Adam?” asked Miss Moore, surprised that the injured boy would have a question.

“Dr. Blythe? Are you related to Mrs. Blythe’s?” asked Adam as he looked at Gilbert, confused upon his realisation that one of the teachers in his class had the same last name as his doctor.

Anne raised her eyebrows at Gilbert. Anne nodded towards him, giving him permission to answer. Gilbert smiled shyly. “Mrs. Blythe is my wife.”

The class giggled in delight. Miss Moore exclaimed, “I was wondering the same thing! I’m so glad to meet you! Anne speaks of you all the time.”

“Wendy exaggerates. Sometimes, not all the time,” Anne countered.

“All the time,” Miss Wendy Moore confirmed with a smile.

The change in conversation made Gilbert’s heart skip a beat.

“Any more questions?” asked Miss Moore.

A girl with wavy brown hair raised her hand. “Do you love Mrs. Blythe?”

Miss Moore was embarrassed at the question. “Agatha, that’s an inappropriate question to ask. Sorry, Dr. Blythe.”

“It’s alright. I’ll answer it. I do. I do love Mrs. Blythe,” said Gilbert as he looked at Anne with a smile.

Anne blushed ferociously as she pressed her lips together trying to contain the unexpected grin that she felt was about to come on.

The girls in the class giggled and the boys made vomiting noises.

Anne upon seeing the children’s reactions couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Any more questions about Adam’s injury?” Miss Moore stated specifically.

The class fell silent. “Alright, if that’s all, we shall do some physical activity prior to some multiplication. So class, may you please move the desks to the side of the room and we shall start with some dances.”

As the class moved to follow instructions, Adam joined his friends, now fully confident as he received pats on the back from the boys.

“Would you like to watch or join us in a dance?” Wendy asked Gilbert.

“Oh, I should be going. I don’t want to disturb your working day,” Gilbert made a move towards the door.

However, some of the girls grabbed Gilbert before he could escape.

“Have one dance. It’s fun,” said one of the girls as they pulled Gilbert towards Anne.

“Mrs. Blythe taught us the Dashing White Sergeant. We dance to it every second day. One the other days we play leapfrog and have sack races. But today is dance day.”

“Mrs. Blythe said it’s her favourite because she has good memories dancing to the Dashing White Sergeant,” another girl volunteered.

“But we don’t dance with the boys. The girls dance with the girls and the boys dance with the boys. Yuck. Imagine dancing with a boy,” explained the future female doctor.

Adam heard what was said and stuck his tongue out at the group of girls. But having seen that his doctor was still around he said, “But Dr. Blythe, if you want, you can dance with Mrs. Blythe because you’re a grown up and you’re married.”

“Nice of you to allow me, Adam, but I must be getting back to the hospital and Mrs. Blythe needs to work. So, take care of yourself and I shall see you soon to check on your stitches, alright?” said Gilbert as he bent down to Adam’s eye level. “But before I go…,” Gilbert them bent down to whisper something in Adam’s ear.

“Oh, yes! I nearly forgot,” said Adam as he skipped towards his school bag in the cloak room. He appeared a few seconds later with a small package wrapped in brown paper which he handed to Anne. “Dr. Blythe asked me to put this in my satchel. In case he saw you, he said he wanted to give it to you.”

Gilbert thought it may have been devious to get a child to give Anne a present. But he was hoping that if Adam was the bearer of the gift and not him, that Anne would not think of rejecting the gift coming from a student.

He was right. Anne accepted it graciously. “Thank you, Adam, for carrying the present for Dr. Blythe.”

“You’re welcome,” said Adam pleased as Anne went to place the present on her desk.

Adam then turned back to Gilbert. “Are you sure you can’t stay? I can understand if you want to leave when we start doing multiplication but the dancing is quite fun.”

“Thank you for thinking of me, Adam. But I shouldn’t disrupt your class any longer. However, I shall see you soon. Just take things easy with that head of yours,” explained Gilbert as he gave Adam a pat on the back.

“It’s alright, Dr. Blythe. One dance won’t hurt. That’s if…you want to…and you are able to spare a few minutes,” it was Anne telling him it was fine and offering her hand to Gilbert.

The tiredness and heaviness Gilbert felt suddenly disappeared as he saw Anne hold out her hand waiting for him to accept it. Gilbert, relieved, took her hand in his.

Both took a deep breath of relief and were surprised at their joint reaction. For the both of them, the touch felt right. It was a touch of home. A touch of comfort.

As Miss Moore placed a record in a phonograph, the class formed themselves in sets of six. Anne and Gilbert joined Adam’s group, with Anne being the only female in the set which made Gilbert laugh.

The four eight-year-old boys looked at Anne’s hand as she held it out for one of them to hold. They were all wide eyed and nudged one another to take it. Anne and Gilbert laughed at the sight as they argued who should take “a girl’s hand.”

Adam sighed exasperated at his friends. “Fine. I’ll take Mrs. Blythe’s hand. She’s my doctor’s wife after all.”

“Thank you, Adam. That’s very kind of you,” said Gilbert, showing his appreciation.

“Yes, Adam. Very gentleman like,” supported Anne.

When the music began, Anne and Gilbert were suddenly taken back to the Avonlea schoolhouse, with Mrs. Lynde’s voice ringing in their memory. The feelings that surfaced during that time in their own schoolhouse, resurfaced once again. It was as if destiny was reminding them that it was love that brought them together in the first place. As they danced, their eyes never left each other and their lips displayed tentative smiles.

After Anne’s curtsey and Gilbert’s bow, they stood there for a few seconds until Gilbert broke the silence. “I need to get back to the hospital as a patient who has had birthing issues in the past just presented herself in labour. I’d like to see to it she delivers the baby fine. Will you honour me with the favour of seeing you tonight? To Talk?”

Anne nodded with a smile. Gilbert smiled back. He then turned around and ran out of the classroom with a hop and a skip.

As they waited for Miss Moore to change the record for the next dance, Adam went up to Anne with Gilbert’s gift.

“May you open it, Mrs. Blythe? I’m quite curious,” begged Adam as he jumped up and down.

“I shall, but stop bouncing too much. I don’t want another injury, Adam,” instructed Anne as she tore the package opened.

Adam stopped bouncing and looked at the opened package.

It was a slate. Written in chalk on its surface was…

_Carrots,_

_A slate you can use to smack my head with at any time for my transgression._

_All my love,_

_Gil_

Anne laughed out loud as she read the message.

“A slate? I’m sorry Mrs. Blythe. That’s a boring present,” said Adam as he stared at her. “However, you seem to like it.” Adam shrugged as he skipped towards the window to join his friends.

Unexpectedly, Anne and Miss Moore heard Adam yell out the classroom window.

“Dr. Blythe!” yelled Adam.

Gilbert who was outside the school, turned around upon hearing his name.

“Mrs. Blythe liked your gift. She was laughing!” screamed Adam as he waved at Gilbert.

Gilbert waved back and tipped his hat at Adam. He was hoping humour may help break the ice. He understood that it didn’t excuse his behaviour. They still needed to have a serious conversation. But Gilbert was glad he took the chance. He at least made her laugh.

“Adam! Don’t scream outside the window. I’m sure the whole school heard you. I shall overlook this indiscretion as you have had a tough twenty-four hours. But I do not expect this behaviour ever again, you understand?” said Miss Moore.

“I’m sorry, Miss Moore. It won’t happen again,” said Adam solemnly.

Anne and Wendy exchanged a look, both smirking.

Anne was suddenly reminded of why she loved her Gil. His compassion and empathy for helping others was admirable. He helped a child overcome his anxiety and fears by giving a part of himself, and act that even relations don’t even do. He gave the child comfort just as he does with the people within his circle.

Dancing with him, their dance, reminded her of those feelings when she first realised, she cared for him deeply. Anne felt like her adolescent self once again.

His gift, just reminded her of their history. They have shared a lot through the years – having grown up together. Not only that, his present reminded her of his cheeky self. One that only a few people tend to see, but she has had the privilege to have seen.

_Not to mention his new handsome and manly look_ , thought Anne. _Damn you Gil! I’m supposed to be mad at you!_

_Tonight, we shall talk tonight._

*****

Anne was nervous as she turned the key to the front door. She promised Gilbert that she would be home and that they would talk. While she knew that they have to sit down to discuss the cause of their grief, she wasn’t sure if she was prepared to hear what Gilbert had to say. She was also unsure how he would take what she had to tell him. In her heart, Anne was hoping that they would be able to listen to each other without causing any further anguish.

She took a deep breath before stepping inside. Anne could detect the delicious smell of fresh roast from the kitchen. Anne tentatively walked towards the kitchen and paused as she walked past the dining room. She saw scalloped potatoes and roast beef with vegetables set in the middle of the dining table and two place settings ready for a meal together. Gilbert had already prepared supper and that she was grateful for.

Anne walked to the kitchen, there was no Gilbert. She tiptoed up the stairs and checked each room and still could not find him. Anne descended back down the stairs and checked the parlour. Still, Gilbert could not be found. She wondered where he was, and she became concerned as she approached the library door, wondering if he changed his mind and left. _Surely not_ , Anne thought.

As she opened the library door, Anne immediately saw him, fast asleep on the sofa, his newly cropped head on one of the sofa cushions. She recalled that he told her that morning he had to go back to hospital to ensure a patient delivered their child safely. He most likely had to stay an extra few hours to care for his patient. She often found him asleep after a long overnight shift at the hospital. Although, she normally would find him in their bed, not on the sofa. Anne felt awful that he felt he couldn’t sleep in their room.

Anne slowly tiptoed away from the library door and went to the storage closet under the stairs and grabbed a quilt. She went back to where Gilbert was sleeping and placed the blanket over him. Still he did not stir.

Careful not to wake him, she sat down slowly on a nearby armchair and stared at him as he rested.

_He must be extremely exhausted_ , she thought as she looked at his sleeping figure. There was a hint of despair in his face, his forehead slightly creased as he slept. She understood. Her sleep the past two nights have not been peaceful at all. She had woken up with a slight headache both days, knowing that she had restless dreams and clenched her jaw. This time, instead of feeling a sense of triumph for Gilbert’s distress, she felt empathy. Both of them the past few days have been severely heartbroken.

Anne debated whether to wake him or not. She decided to leave him be. Their talk could wait until he was fully rested. She still loved him enough to know he earned his sleep. Sleep was a privilege that doctors hardly received.

She went back to the dining room and fixed herself a plate. The food was delicious although she still did not have her appetite back and could only manage a few mouthfuls. Anne fixed Gilbert a plate and covered it with a piece of cloth. She went to write a note for him and placed it with his prepared plate of food.

_Gilbert,_

_Thank you for supper._

_Anne_

Anne looked at the piece of paper and contemplated what she had written. _Perhaps I should write ‘Love Anne’? Or ‘Your Anne’? Or maybe I should just leave it as Anne so I don’t seem too vulnerable? How about Dear Gilbert? Or Dear Gil?_

_Oh! You are being absolutely ridiculous Anne. Just leave the note as is_ , she convinced herself.

Anne crept upstairs, quickly washed herself and changed into her nightgown. She then took the pins out of her air and brushed her long tresses until it gleamed. The house continued to be still, so she decided to check back downstairs to see if Gilbert had awakened.

She went back to the library with the plate of food and peeked inside before pushing the door wide open. Gilbert was still fast asleep. She tip toed inside and set the food and her note on the coffee table by the sofa. Anne turned on the lamp for him, in case he woke late and needed to gain his bearings. That was when she noticed the cards spread across the coffee table.

Anne quietly knelt by the table and looked at the trade cards she had rescued from a nearby nursery recently. The nursery was one of her favourite places in Toronto where she would browse the variety of plants and flora on offer. However, the nursery was set to close as the owners were returning back to their ancestral home to Nova Scotia. She caught them about to throw out a box of trade cards that they no longer needed and asked to keep them. Anne loved their trade cards as it depicted various lithographs of flora in variety of colours. She didn’t quite know what to do with the trade cards. She thought them pretty and would look through them at times, but Gilbert seemed to have found a use for them.

Spread around the coffee table where the cards arranged in neat rows covering almost all of the table’s surface. The backs of them had Gilbert’s handwriting, it seemed that he had written a sentence or paragraph per card. He had also numbered each card on the bottom right hand corner. His fountain pen was discarded in the middle of the coffee table amongst all of his writing.

Anne quickly stared at Gilbert, to ensure he wasn’t awake. She was curious at what he was doing with the cards and didn’t want to get caught going through his work. Anne noticed that his fingers were stained with ink. Satisfied that he was soundly asleep, she looked for card number one and picked it up.

Gilbert had written,

_Our Story…_

_…so far_

_Our story?_ she wondered.

Anne looked for card number two – _I saw a princess with mesmerising flame red hair being attacked by a dragon in the woods of Avonlea. I like to think that I had slain the dragon named Billy for her and she had looked upon me as her knight in shining armour._

She then glanced for card number three – _She told me her name was Anne as we entered the schoolhouse together. From that moment, the name was etched within me in ways I could not comprehend at the time._

Anne scanned for card number four – _I called my princess ‘Carrots’ which she despised at the time. It wasn’t meant to offend, if anything it was a term of endearment. Each time I call her ‘Carrots’, even now, it’s my way of telling her ‘I love you’._

With each card, Anne’s heart pounded. Am I meant to see this? She didn’t know what to feel and think as she read each card. It was Gilbert’s memories and his thoughts giving her an insight to his emotions.

Anne’s curiosity was unleased. She suddenly felt the need to read each card that was strewn on the table. She quickly gathered up the cards and silently went out the door and rushed towards their bedroom. Anne sat on the bed and rearranged the cards in order. Once done, she started to read again.

Card number five – _Anne whacked me across the head with a slate. Some may say it would have been enough for a person to distance themselves from her. But I couldn’t. I was pleased, PLEASED! that in some way she noticed me. One may be surprised, but it was and is a memory that I treasure. I have always felt that slate was the start of our true connection, like destiny decided that was our moment._

Anne continued to read card after card. Moments and memories from when she was thirteen to their marriage. Emotion filled her as she read and reminisced. She laughed, giggled, choked on tears. A gaggle of feelings enveloped her one after the other. Her chest felt every sentiment Gilbert wrote of. Anne could not believe that his innermost thoughts about their journey could make her feel so full and almost proud that they had shared so much and grown up together.

The last few cards brought her back to reality. Anne felt a pang of sadness as she read Gilbert’s turmoil in his own handwriting inscribed on the cards.

Card number 48 – _In the first year of our marriage, I hurt my Anne which I never ever intended, nor did I expect to ever do. Nevertheless, I did, by questioning her trust. I am hoping I may be able to restore our marriage. My hope to let her know she is trusted and loved – by me._

Card number 49 – _Hoping to write that I have been forgiven._

Card number 50 – _Hoping for a memorable first year anniversary_

Card number 51 – _Hoping for our future together on the cards. Seeing Anne through numerous pregnancies, raising our children, Anne being a wonderful mother, myself a doting father. Just the thought of children with Anne, half of me and an absolutely wonderful half of her, just fills me with joy at the thought, and pain if she decides her destiny is not with me._

Card number 52 – _Hoping to grow old with Anne – both of us as doting grandparents. Imagine the joy! A family of Shirley Cuthbert Blythes! A family we never had as children. There is no one I’d rather share it with than my Anne-girl. I would be so proud seeing as her family matriarch. She would be adored just as I adore her now._

Card number 53 – _Forever with Anne? Dear Lord, please._

As Anne read the last card, her eyes welled with tears. She should not have read through them. The truth was, Anne agreed with every card she read, even Gilbert’s hope for their future. She wanted the life that he envisioned. But Anne thought, _What if? What if he explains himself and she doesn’t agree with it? What if she tells him of her feelings and he discovers he could not live with her emotions? What if she can’t offer him forgiveness?_

She looked at the cards that sat in neat piles on their marital bed. She had unconsciously grouped them in three piles. A thick stack of great memories, one card which detailed their argument and a small stack with hopes and dreams for the future, a pile that can be added to.

One, single awful memory, compared to many wonderful and monumental moments. Can that one indiscretion bear enough weight to destroy all the other moments they have shared?

Anne laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes as she took three deep breaths. She felt a bit of pressure from reading Gilbert’s thoughts. _Am I cruel not to forgive him straight away?_

_I can learn to forgive him,_ Anne decided. _First, we need to talk._

*****

Gilbert woke up with a start. _Damn it, Gilbert!_ He cursed himself for falling asleep. It wasn’t his intention to sleep so long. He was only supposed to briefly close his eyes to rest them. After a shift at the hospital which ended up being longer than fifteen hours that he was expected to do, he found himself feeling slightly foggy after he had prepared supper and went to close his eyes. Now, it was dark and the library window showed the moon has well and truly settled into the night sky.

He sat up on the sofa and saw the plate of food on the coffee table with Anne’s note. _Damn it, Gilbert!_ He cursed himself again. He wanted to welcome Anne home and have a meal with her. Something that was domestic and normal. Him falling asleep ruined his plans.

Gilbert took the note beside the plate and read it several times as he tried to find any hidden meaning behind her words. _She thanked me!_ His heart soared. But then he thought the note was straight to the point. Almost formal. Anne used four words besides their names. She called him ‘Gilbert’ not ‘Gil’. His mind was reeling, trying to figure out Anne’s state and how she was feeling.

_This is absurd. I shouldn’t read too much into this note. I’m a grown man and I’m acting like a clueless adolescent. Well, maybe I am clueless,_ he thought.

Gilbert sighed and his stomach grumbled. He didn’t feel hungry. His appetite wasn’t there. It hadn’t been there for a few days. But his stomach told him otherwise. Gilbert grabbed the plate and ate cold meat and vegetables. He didn’t care for the taste. He just wanted to go through the motion of eating something to satisfy what his body needed.

As he forced himself to chew and swallow cold carrots, he looked around the library. He then realised that he woke up with a blanket and the lamp was on. _Anne must have covered me up and turned on the lamp,_ he thought. Another glimmer of hope entered his soul. _Anne wouldn’t have done it unless she still cared._

Satisfied that he probably had enough to eat, he placed the plate down on the coffee table. He felt something amiss. Gilbert then glanced at the stack of blank trade cards on the coffee table and his fountain pen. He realised that the trade cards he had written on were missing.

Gilbert chastised himself again. Anne wasn’t meant to read the cards. He was in a state of despair after she called him the other night and the only way to settle his thoughts were to write of his memories of Anne. Memories he treasured, happy ones. It made him smile and chuckle and laugh for a while.

Then he remembered. The last few cards he wrote when he arrived home that day was when his mind started to go into another state of despair. Gilbert started to feel horrified that Anne had taken the cards and read them.

Gilbert rested his face in his hands. He decided it was time. Time to face things. Time to move things along.

Gilbert took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He decided to make the first move and go upstairs to speak to Anne.

*****

Gilbert crept to their bedroom and paused by the doorway. There was Anne, in her nightgown, fast asleep on her side of the bed.

He undressed and changed into his night shirt. He then sat on one of the armchairs and merely stared at her peacefully sleeping. He could detect a dry trail on her cheeks where tears may have flowed and her nose and eyes were slightly puffy.

Gilbert decided to approach Anne and knelt down by the bed beside her. He went to tuck tendrils of her hair that had fallen past her cheek and placed then behind her ears. She looked so beautiful as he watched her sleep. Lips apart, her chest lightly heaving, her neck and collarbone slightly exposed by her neckline of her nightgown.

He reached over and gave her forehead a kiss. He couldn’t help but kiss her. He felt he probably should have restrained himself. She may not have welcomed it. But Gilbert had to breathe her in. The sweet smell of lavender filling up his senses.

Anne stirred at the touch of his lips on her skin. Although, she wasn’t sure if it was a dream. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at her husband, who was looking at her the way he usually did – his eyes looking showed just how much he loved her.

“Gil,” she said softly.

_She called me Gil!_ He let himself rejoice slightly.

“Carrots,” he whispered.

_His way of telling me ‘I love you’_ , Anne recalled from reading one of the cards. Anne surprised herself as she smiled at the nickname. She had never wanted to hear him say it as much as she did that moment.

“I was about to come down and see you, if you were awake. I must have fallen asleep. What time is it?” she slowly said.

“Late,” was his meek and simple reply.

They stayed silent for a few seconds just looking at each other. He could feel her staring deeply into him. It was a questioning look, almost unsure.

“Anne, I’m sorry,” Gilbert said to her. He choked on tears, surprising Anne. “I should have trusted you Anne. I’ve broken my own heart for how I treated you.”

Anne became quite tearful. “Gil, I won’t lie to you. I want to be totally honest with you. I was incredibly hurt. When I saw you arrive at the hotel, I was comforted that you were finally there to be with me and that you were going to rescue me from such a cad that Roy was. Instead, I was heartbroken when you thought…I could have…when you thought I betrayed you. I could never and will never, ever do that to you. I love you. I don’t understand how you could think that I would go behind your back and be with someone else.”

“I know Anne-girl. I know I hurt you. I was so wrong to think of you in such a malicious way and to treat you so horribly.” Gilbert looked into her eyes and pleaded for her to listen and forgive him. “I am sorry I ruined your night. I am sorry I jumped to conclusions about you and Roy. It was a terrible accusation on my part. I should have saved you from him yet I got jealous and insecure and instead made you responsible for his actions. When I saw him touch you, it enraged me and the anger was misdirected. You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re completely innocent and I made you feel bad about yourself and broke your heart in the process. I am so, so sorry.” Gilbert buried his face on his forearms that were resting on the bed as hot tears fell down his cheeks.

“It’s alright, Gil. Now that you have explained yourself…”

“No. No it’s not. What I did, it’s never going to be alright. I take full responsibility for what I did. You need to know you did nothing wrong. I caused this agony for the both of us.”

Gilbert cried silently. She then guided his face to look up at her by touching his cheek.

“Gil. You do understand that I never had a romantic relationship with Roy, ever. We were barely friends. He was merely a jilted suitor who couldn’t take no for an answer and tried his hardest to change my mind. I didn’t tell you about him because he wasn’t an important person in my life. In fact, I’d rather forget about him and wipe him away from my memory forever. I have always been devoted to you. Only to you. Please don’t ever question or doubt that. I need to know that you fully trust me. Do you trust me?”

“I do. I do trust you. It’s no excuse but when I saw Roy touch you, the anger I felt for him made me think the worse. I pushed away what my heart was telling me that there was nothing amiss. Instead I listened to my jumbled thoughts and took everything at face value. I know you Anne. I know deep in my heart I can always trust you. I’m so remorseful I made you think otherwise. If there is one thing about you that I admire is your ability to feel things and you never shy away from making it known. You can never be deceitful or dishonest about anything. You have always been truthful with your words and your actions. I should have trusted you without a doubt in the first place. I know that now. I won’t make the same mistake again.”

“I also need you to know that I trust you implicitly. I hope you know that,” said Anne sincerely as she stared into Gilbert’s tear-filled eyes.

Gilbert nodded. She wiped his tears away with her thumb. Even when the tears were gone, Anne kept her hand on his cheek and continued to lightly rub his cheek to feel its slight roughness.

“I’m sorry for not telling you about Christine. I honestly would rather forget about her too. And I did manage to forget her, until you mentioned her name that night. I tried to befriend her as a favour to her brother and it all turned awry. She never meant anything to me. I hope you know that,” explained Gilbert.

“I know, Gil. I’ve known for a while. Although, talking about her brought up some jealous feelings and insecurity. So, I understand how you felt about Roy. The feelings you had when you found out about Roy were the same feelings I had when I found out about Christine. But I’ve come to the conclusion about Roy and Christine. They weren’t even a part of our lives. We shouldn’t let their indiscretion and misconduct affect our love for each other. I love you…,”

“And I love you,“ Gilbert interrupted.

Anne looked at Gilbert tenderly. “…so we shouldn’t fight about Roy and Christine and waste our precious time arguing about those two spoilt brats. Do you think…do you think we can move on from Christine and Roy?”

“We need to, I want to.,” Gilbert nodded. “But Anne, I understand if it will take you some time. My accusations were inexcusable and I know it hurt you deeply. I don’t expect you to move on from such a heartbreak in an instant. I will be patient and I will support you. If you need to ask me any more questions, please do so. If you need to tell me of your feelings, no matter how hard you think it may be to bear, please tell me. You understand?”

Anne nodded, as she sobbed. Touched by her husband’s understanding.

Gilbert became teary once again. “Anne, I also need to ask you. As I kneel before you, I want to beg and ask you for forgiveness. I don’t expect forgiveness right this moment and when and if you do forgive me, I want you to mean it. I don’t want false hope or an empty promise. I don’t want you to say you have forgiven me if your heart and soul doesn’t feel it. But if you can please find it in your heart to consider forgiving me, just a consideration is all I ask of this moment. Will you be able to do me that favour?”

Anne nodded. She still could not speak. The emotion she was feeling was too great.

Anne’s nod as confirmation that she would consider forgiving Gilbert broke him. He buried his head on the mattress by Anne’s bedside as he sobbed. Relief flooding his body. He just needed that reassurance from her, that one day she may forgive him.

After quite a few moments, Gilbert lifted his head. “I don’t deserve you,” he said through tears.

“Please don’t say that, Gil. I played a part in this debacle as well. I apologise for not coming home that night. I know I must have scared you.”

“I understood though, Anne. I was the first to run away. I shouldn’t have left you at home when you requested. You reacted to me leaving you. I understand.”

“Gil, that night when you walked away, did you intend to come back home that same night?”

Gilbert nodded. “I felt like I had to clear my head. But I had every intention of returning home to you. I’m sorry if I didn’t give that impression. I should have explained myself. I didn’t mean to make you feel abandoned. Your telephone call, I was devastated you weren’t coming home. I thought I had ruined us.”

“I’m sorry too. I was scared, Gil. I now understand you only needed some space. I didn’t know at the time what it meant when you left. I was so angry you left me. I’m sorry I didn’t come home. I was trying to protect myself from further pain. I thought you wanted to leave me and I just couldn’t face it if you told me as such. But now I know, if we just need space from each other, we just need to communicate that it’s what we need.”

“I agree, Anne. Open lines of communication from now on,” Gilbert sniffed. “Anne, I need to know. Where did you go? Did you feel safe where you were?”

“I was at the Oaks. It was the one place I could think of that I could have some solace and feel secure.”

“So, Emily and David know?” asked Gilbert.

“Emily does. David thinks you were called to an emergency. I’m sorry I disclosed our business to Emily. But I felt lost Gilbert. I needed a friend.”

“It’s alright, Anne. I’m glad you were able to feel safe with Emily and David. They are like family to us. I’ve also seen tension between the two of them a few times through the years to know that they have had monumental disagreements in their marriage as well. It gives me reassurance that despite their altercations they are still together. It gives me hope, when it comes to us.”

“Emily was so kind, Gil. She reassured me as much she could. She’s become a dear friend. I know she will be discreet with our affairs.”

“There is no need to explain, Anne-girl. I must admit, through all of this, I missed Bash. I also missed my father. I just felt…I had no one to confide in,” Gilbert’s voice wavered slightly.

“Oh, Gil. I’m so sorry you felt that way. It wouldn’t have helped that I didn’t come home.” Anne was dismayed at the thought of Gilbert feeling unsupported, that he had no one to turn to. She felt partly responsible for him feeling such thoughts.

“It made me realise I miss PEI and our family there,” said Gilbert wistfully.

“Speaking of PEI. I feel the need to tell you. I spoke to Diana on the telephone, long distance. I apologise Gil, I know that it was a significant amount of money to spend, but I really needed her.”

“Anne, no need to apologise. We can afford it. If you need to call PEI for any reason, you don’t require my permission. I may perhaps suggest to Bash to get a telephone installed at the orchard. I myself may need to check in with him and Delphine on occasion,” Gilbert suggested with a slight smile.

“It’s a great idea, Gil. Ruby was kind enough to let Marilla and Matthew use their telephone to call me and it did wonders for my disposition. I think it would be great for you to call on Bash if you need. I briefly spoke to Ruby and she made me smile. It certainly helped me to hear Marilla, Matthew and Diana’s voices.”

“So, I take it I need to expect Diana’s wrath?” Gilbert asked with a slight smile.

“Yes. Be prepared,” Anne smiled back.

Gilbert then noticed the stack of trade cards on the bed. Gilbert fell silent as he looked at the cards. Anne followed his gaze and suddenly became concerned.

“So, you’ve read them?” asked Gilbert. He was worried what Anne may think of his ramblings in writing.

“I’m sorry, Gil. I saw them and read the first few cards and I was tempted to read the rest. It made me smile and giggle Gil, most of them anyway…,” Anne fell silent, ready for the barrage of disappointment to come from Gilbert for reading his innermost thoughts.

“It’s alright, Anne. I just feel the need to explain…,” started Gilbert.

“No, no. You don’t need to. I invaded your thoughts…,” interrupted Anne.

“Anne, if there is one thing I’ve learned through all of this is that I have to tell you things and I can’t keep any secrets from you no matter how insignificant. I started writing them when I was dismayed to know that you weren’t coming home and I needed to occupy my time to keep me from going insane. I also wrote some thoughts today when I arrived home. I started thinking about us, how we met and our memories together and before I knew it I was writing it down. Every memory that came to mind, I wrote. However, I think by the end of if, I was getting more and more devastated about the turn of events. I’m afraid the last few cards…were…perhaps melancholy and desperate? Did you read all of them?”

Anne nodded quietly.

“It’s fine. I just don’t want to sway you from making decisions a certain way. I’m sorry if the cards made you feel…uncomfortable,” winced Gilbert.

“Gil. In hindsight, I’m glad I read them. I’m sorry for reading your private thoughts, however, it made me realise that we have had such a great life together with one bump in the road. It made me feel proud Gil, of what we have shared since we were children. Most couples can’t claim to have such significant moments in their lives that they have experienced together. But we have and if we both want to, we can add to the list. Because Gil, the hopes you had for our future that you wrote of, I want them too.”

“You do?” asked Gilbert. He had to be sure.

“I do,” confirmed Anne with a nod.

Gilbert reached over to squeeze one of Anne’s hands. However, he saw Anne wince. He was surprised at her reaction and immediately inspected her bruised hand.

“Anne-girl! What happened?” exclaimed Gilbert.

“Um, I punched Roy,” Anne grimaced.

“You punched Roy?” Gilbert asked incredulously.

“Yes. When you started to walk away, when we were outside the hotel. I tried to keep my composure inside as I didn’t want to create a scene, but I was past boiling point. Then outside when he punched you, and he continued to be his despicable self, I ended up losing it and it just happened.”

Gilbert smirked slightly. He was still vexed at himself and didn’t want to ruin the progress they have made by making his satisfaction known.

“He never mentioned it when I spoke to him,” said Gilbert as he tried to recall their terse conversation at the hotel bar.

“You spoke to Roy? When?” asked an astounded Anne.

“I did. When I went for a walk. I saw him again and I apologised for my brutish behaviour. However, I told him I wasn’t going to apologise for telling him to leave us be,” explained Gilbert, as he hoped that Anne would not be angered further by his actions.

To Gilbert’s delighted surprise, Anne reached over and ran her fingers through Gilbert’s newly cropped hair.

“Thank you. That was honourable of you. You didn’t have to do that. You have such integrity Gilbert Blythe and I’m glad you’ve put Roy in his place,” said Anne as she continued to caress Gilbert’s hair, marvelling at thow nice it felt to her fingertips. Immediately, she was reminded of Gilbert’s kind gesture towards one of her students.

“I’m sorry if I shocked you this morning with this haircut and suddenly presenting myself at the school. I wasn’t sure if I would see you. I didn’t even know you would be in Adam’s class. I was going to ask the school office to leave the package for you if we didn’t cross paths,” Gilbert explained.

“It’s fine, Gil. What you did for Adam, it reminded me of why I adore you so.” Anne blushed. After feeling such animosity towards Gilbert the past few days, the thought of suddenly feeling such affection for him made her unexpectedly self-conscious.

Gilbert felt electricity course through him with her words. He continued to explain. “Adam refused stitches when we told him we had to partially shave his hair so we could tend to him. He said he would rather die than go to school with no hair because he would get teased and be accused of having lice. He screamed and kicked. The nurse tried to reassure him that the hair will grow back and that he would look brave for having stitches on his head. Adam then yelled that if we thought it wouldn’t make him look horrible, why don’t we get the same haircut ourselves. So, I called the nearest barber to the hospital and he obliged with giving us haircuts. I explained the situation and the barber said he would try and make it as fashionable as possible. I got my hair done first and when Adam saw the result, he then agreed to get it done as long as we had the same hairstyle.”

Anne chuckled. “That’s Adam. Great imagination and great determination.”

Gilbert smiled at Anne being delighted with the story. “Adam then asked me to take him to school and explain to the class his hair was a result of an accident and not lice. I looked at his parents for help and they told him I was a busy man and didn’t have time to waste taking other people’s children to school. He looked so devastated and he started to cry silent tears. I could not help it. I agreed.”

“You have such a weak heart when it comes to children,” grinned Anne. “Well, thank you. For being such a service to Adam. He was delighted the whole time I was there. He kept on calling you his friend, Dr. Blythe.”

“That’s nice that I have made a friend,” Gilbert said sincerely.

“Oh, I think you’re more than a friend. I think you’re his hero. He asked me so many questions about you in between dances. What is your favourite food? What is your favourite book? Do you like climbing trees? What is your favourite dance?” laughed Anne.

Gilbert grinned. “I think you know the answer to the last question. Thank you. For the dance this morning. You don’t know what it did to me. For you to dance with me today…”

“Thank you for the slate. Brings back wonderful memories.” Anne smiled fondly.

“Thank you, Anne. For giving me a chance to talk, to explain. For you to listen to what I have to say was the only thing I was hoping for tonight, yet you have given me more. I’m sorry again for causing you heartbreak. I promise, I will make it up to you and I will show you how much you mean to me as long as you let me. I want you to know for definite that I will never doubt you again nor will you ever doubt me. No more secrets, no more running away. I shall tell you everything – my heart and soul is an open book. I hope you feel the same. You can tell me anything and ask me anything. In turn, I hope you will be able to forgive me for my mistake eventually.”

Anne nodded and touched his cheek. “Open communication, Gil. No more secrets and no more running away.” A slight pang hit her heart. She was glad they were finally able to talk and air their grievances. However, while she knew she loved him, she still could not find the words to tell him he was forgiven. _In time_ , she thought. _He said he wasn’t expecting it now. In time, the hurt will leave me and I’ll be able to tell him, I forgive him._

“I need to know, Anne. I need to know if you definitely want us to stay together. It’s what I want. You are my world. But I need to know if it’s truly what you want.”

“Gilbert Blythe, what you want is what I want. To remain as Anne Blythe and to have our future together, me with you.”

Silence fell in the room as they both looked at each other, gazes locked.

Gilbert, not wanting to upset Anne by being too presumptuous seeing as they have just started talking, he tentatively and nervously asked, “Anne, may I kiss you?”

Anne made a move to bring her face close to Gilbert, their breaths intermingled briefly, electrifying them both, before she planted her lips on his. They kissed slowly, cautiously and tenderly, but most of all lovingly. A new understanding between them, with lessons learnt.

“I love you,” Gilbert huskily declared when they broke apart.

“I love you, too,” Anne whispered back.

Gilbert rested his forehead on Anne’s. “I should let you sleep. Sweet dreams, Anne-girl.”

“Good night, Gil.”

Gilbert stood up and was making his way out their bedroom. Anne was confused as he watched him walk away.

“Gil? Where are you going?”

“I thought you may want to have more space. I was going to retire in the library,” explained Gilbert as he turned to look at her with an explanation. It broke his heart to be walking away. He wanted to stay within her vicinity and lie next to his Anne-girl, but he did not want to push her when she wasn’t ready.

“I want you to stay,” said Anne simply as she held her hand out for him to join her in bed. “That’s if…if you want to?” asked Anne hopeful.

“I want to, Anne. More than anything.”

Gilbert had to restrain himself from leaping towards her. Instead, he slowly walked towards Anne and took her hand as she guided him under the covers.

As they both settled themselves fully on their backs, their heads on their pillows, Gilbert turned the nearby lamp off and the darkness enveloped them.

After a few minutes of silence, the gap between them felt electric. As if their bodies didn’t quite understand why there was a distance and willed for them to connect.

Gilbert reached out towards Anne and found her hand. Immediately, their fingers intertwined. Their bodies instantly felt relief by that simple touch. It was an acknowledgment that both of them had found home once again and they slept holdings hands until morning.

*****

_Appendix – Gilbert’s trade card notes_

In Gilbert’s despair, memories that he had of Anne flashed before him and gave him some sort of comfort. He furiously wrote his thoughts and rambles as if he was speaking to his father, whom he was missing terribly at a time when he needed someone to speak to. This was the result – unedited, informal and heartfelt Gilbert, his wandering thoughts spilled out unstructured and long winded, yet passionate and earnest.

_Card number 1_ \- Our Story…so far…

_Card number 2_ – I saw a princess with mesmerising flame red hair being attacked by a dragon in the woods of Avonlea. I like to think that I had slain the dragon named Billy for her and she had looked upon me as her knight in shining armour.

_Card number 3_ – She told me her name was Anne as we entered the schoolhouse together. From that moment, the name was etched within me in ways I could not comprehend at the time.

_Card number 4_ – I called my princess ‘Carrots’ which she despised. It wasn’t meant to offend, if anything it was a term of endearment. Each time I call her ‘Carrots’, even now, it’s my way of telling her ‘I love you’.

_Card number 5_ – Anne whacked me across the head with a slate. Some may say it would have been enough for a person to distance themselves from such a passionate individual. But I couldn’t. I was pleased, PLEASED! that in some way she noticed me. One may be surprised, but it was and is a memory that I treasure. I have always felt that slate was the start of our true connection, like destiny decided that was our moment.

_Card number 6_ – My first spelling bee with the incredibly intelligent Anne Shirley-Cuthbert. I spelt ‘engagement’ without an ‘E’. I thought myself clever by pointing it out seeing as she spelt her name as such. It was the start of our ‘friendly’ academic competition that I always look upon fondly.

_Card number 7_ – Anne recited Dad’s favourite Walt Whitman poem. I was amazed by her as she spoke with such feeling and intent. Anne touched my Dad’s heart that day and she touched mine.

_Card number 8_ – The day I truly felt we started a friendship was when we built a snowman together. I was thrilled to be with Anne that day as we both laughed and shared an afternoon of fun - us just being children. It was her first snowman, and I was ecstatic to have been part of that memory for her.

_Card number 9_ – I will be forever grateful for the night when Anne held my hand and stayed with me on the night my Dad left this earth. I was feeling lonely and lost, then she came to me in the night and just stayed. It was what I needed and she was there. My angel.

_Card number 10_ – My first Christmas at Green Gables after my return from Trinidad was unforgettable. Anne was so welcoming of Bash which only made me even more astounded by her compassion. She had her hair cut short, due to a dye mishap – only my Anne! I knew she was quite conscious of the shortness of her tresses but she looked incredibly cute, I could not stop staring. I even nearly kissed her that night! We were blowing out the candles on the tree and happen to blow the last one out together. Our faces were so close, I fought the urge to meet her lips with mine. I remember thinking about it in bed that night, a bit of regret that I didn’t kiss her there and then.

_Card number 11_ – The Cuthberts attended Bash and Mary’s wedding. I got to see Anne in her Sunday best and we spent the whole day together. It was such a lovely service, for a while I imagined what it would be like to wed. I surprised myself that I thought of Anne and myself at the altar. We danced that night to celebrate the nuptials. She was happy for me that I found family. She understood how important the day was for me. It was the night that I finally realised I had a big, big crush on Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

_Card number 12_ – I remember feeling absolutely ill at school to the point of delirium. Anne took me home on horseback. I was secretly delighted to be riding so close to her, I could smell her gloriousness. I was incredibly grateful for what she did. Embarrassingly, I was sick in front of her, yet she wasn’t repulsed. She rubbed my back as I purged. Then as I lay sick in bed, she ran her hand through my hair, like my Dad used to do when I was sick. I felt so incredibly cared for. Just thinking about it now, it makes me think how much I love her.

_Card number 13_ – Anne showed me her oak tree. Her place of significance where she reminds herself that the world is full of promise. I showed her the Blythe Family tree and told her how much it meant to me. I also learnt of the harsh reality of Anne’s life prior to Avonlea. I felt closer to her that day, like something changed. It was like we had both given each other a piece of us that no one else had.

_Card number 14_ – One day, Mary told Anne to wake up my adolescent self and even to this day I am quite embarrassed to even think about what Anne saw and heard as she stood over me in bed. I was dreaming of Anne. In my dreams I was in bliss as she laid beside me in bed, my arms encircled around her. Imagine my horror when I opened my eyes and there she was, looking terse as I would not wake. I was worried I had revealed my feelings unintentionally. I should ask her one day, to see if she recalls that morning and if I accidentally professed my love for her in my sleep.

_Card number 15_ – Delphine’s arrival to the world was an experience I will never forget that I shared with Anne. I was incredibly unsure of myself and terrified that I would have bene unable to keep Mary and the baby safe. Anne stayed with me and she gave me strength and comfort. Her support was what gave me the confidence to continue on. She’s my strength. Without Anne, I don’t know where I’d be.

_Card number 16_ – I took Anne to Nova Scotia to help her find herself, to learn about her family, to give her some comfort that Walter and Bertha Shirley loved her. To be with her that day as she learned of her lineage and to have seen how it affected her was a privilege. Our relationship after that day seem to change again. It was as if we were on a different plane – an inner circle with just me and her.

_Card number 17_ – Losing Mary was one of the hardest moments in my life, next to losing Dad. I felt like I had to be strong – for Bash and Delphine. Anne knew me better. She knew I was suffering and she let me be. With her, there was no hiding or pretence. She let me feel what I needed to and held me through it. How can Anne make me feel so comforted and safe? All she ever needed to do is touch me and I feel that all will be right in the world.

_Card number 18_ – Anne absolutely loves adventures and I was given the honour to accompany her on one of her adventures when we visited a Mi’kmaq village. Before the trip I was incredibly incensed at the time, annoyed at Charlie for taking notice of Anne. I can’t help but feel a slight triumph in knowing that even after my altercation with Charlie, which she was displeased about, she chose me to share such an adventure with. She chose me. She chose me!

_Card number 19_ – One Valentine’s Day, the first time I decided to do something for Anne – albeit secretly, I wrote her a poem and gave it to her anonymously. She was in disbelief that she could receive such a Valentine. As she tried to solve the puzzle of her ‘secret admirer’, I asked if I could read the poem, on the pretence of assisting her in solving the identity of the author. I read her my poem, her head on my shoulder in the woods of Avonlea. I don’t claim to be Shakespeare but the look on her face as I read, I was glad I was able to make her feel loved.

_Card number 20_ – Dancing the Dashing White Sergeant in the schoolhouse is perhaps one of the most significant experiences I’ve had with Anne. I must have incensed Charlie by breaking the set and making Anne my partner for the dance. I remember feeling so electrified as I held her hand and gazed into her eyes. It was the time I came into a complete consciousness that I was in love with Anne. There was no going back from that.

_Card number 21_ – We had a tumultuous week in the last year of school in Avonlea when Anne would not speak to me about her feelings towards us. I was heartbroken. I wanted her to understand my love for her and my desire for a future together. At my persistence, I followed her through the woods to try to get her to listen. In her despair she screamed that she loved me! Anne told me for the first time she loved me! The next moment I was following her to Barry’s Pond and she rowed herself away from me, but all I could think of at the time was that the feelings were requited. She loved me!

_Card number 22_ – Our first kiss. Anne climbed through my bedroom window, an unexpected visit one night, after she had read my letter to her, reassuring her my love for her was for real. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. I was in heaven.

_Card number 23_ – It would have been considered scandalous if the town knew, but Anne snuck into my room as many times as she could at night and I would walk her back to Green Gables before sunrise. All we did was talk, kiss and hold each other, but it was more than enough. I was hers and she wanted to spend time with me. Those intimate nights kept me going during our separation in college. I often unlocked those memories as I lay in bed in my boarding house in Toronto.

_Card number 24_ – One day, I caught Anne wearing my clothes in my bedroom – shirt, trousers, suspenders and all! She didn’t see me at first and I was delighted as I saw the happiness in her face while she did a cartwheel in my room. Typical exuberant Anne! What caught me unawares was the way I responded to seeing her in my clothes. My shirt accentuated the mounds of her breasts and the curve of her hips. As misogynistic as it may sound, her wearing my clothes made me feel that she was mine. I never told her that the sight of her in my clothing released such an animalistic urge in me, I wanted to take her there and then!

_Card number 25_ – The one thing that Anne used to despise about herself – her hair – was the first thing that attracted me to her. What a goddess she is with her vibrant and luxurious locks! It reminds me of everything good in the world – the warmth of the fire, dusk and dawn and autumn leaves. To be able to braid it for her and to brush it is a task that I treasure. I can’t help but feel such intimacy and care for Anne when she allows me to tend to her tresses.

_Card number 26_ – One of the nights that Anne had snuck into my room in Avonlea, I gave her the Take Notice notes that I was too much of a coward to post. She read them as we held each other in my bed. She was delighted with reading my declarations – the awful ones were so laughable, we shared quite a chuckle, and then there were ones that touched her which earned me kisses. One note simply stated _Mrs. Anne Blythe, wife of Dr. Gilbert Blythe._ I was scared for her to read it, thinking she would be terrified at the suggestion. Instead she, pointed out I forgot to add _Cordelia_. My heart soared at her acceptance of where I saw our future to be.

_Card number 27_ – We were in the schoolhouse one afternoon doing extra credit work for Miss Stacy and studying Shakespeare. We were left alone in the classroom for a while and proceeded to act out Romeo and Juliet’s crypt scene and I kissed her as my Juliet. I must admit, it was quite romantic if it weren’t for the fact that Miss Stacy, who was unaware of our relationship, caught me kissing her. Miss Stacy was mortified at me, and I was about to apologise when Anne stepped in and said I had consent as we were secretly courting. When Anne admitted to our teacher that we were together, I felt such a sense of pride for someone to know I was with such a wonderful person. I couldn’t wait to let the whole world know that I was with Anne.

_Card number 28_ – Bash and I were in discussions on my return to Avonlea with my own family that perhaps we should have separate Blythe and Lacroix homes on the property. Bash and I picked out an area where my future house was to stand. I took Anne to show her the plot and promised her that just like Green Gables, she would have a cherry tree outside our bedroom window once our marital home was built. We planted the Snow Princess together that day, a cherry tree I rescued from Bright River station. Now the Snow Princess stands proudly outside our Orchard House in Avonlea, it’s growth a testament to how much we have shared through the years.

_Card number 29_ – My Dad and I had a pre-harvest ritual, where we would select what we thought was the best apple in the orchard and then eat the first apple we have selected for harvest. I continued the tradition by myself when my Dad passed, selecting two apples where I would eat one and I would offer the other to my Dad, leaving it at his burial site. Anne found out about the ritual and now I share the yearly tradition with my Dad and Anne. She never ridiculed my need to continue it, instead she has been encouraging and engaging as we continued a ritual that held good memories for me of my time with Dad. Never have I been so happy to share such a memorable Blythe family tradition and Anne made it all possible.

_Card number 30_ – On the last day of school, Josie Pye absolutely insisted that we play spin the bottle “for old times’ sake.” Anne was horrified at the thought of us kissing someone else as we were already secretly courting at the time. Funnily enough, when I spun the bottle, it landed on Anne, although I think Cole may have had something to do with it. I was tired of pretending and was hoping that Anne would agree to making our courtship known soon. I couldn’t help myself and kissed her as passionately as I could in front of all our classmates. I was afraid she wouldn’t return the sentiment and was surprised that she kissed me as fervently as I did her. The whole class cheered. I felt so elated that finally everyone knew and they were fully supportive of our courtship.

_Card number 31_ – Anne and I both wanted to ask both our families to officially bless our courtship. I was so nervous to ask our families that I felt ill. When the time came to tell the Cuthberts and Bash, Anne held my hand and together, we told our families of our intentions. We did it together, Anne by my side. It was the first time that I felt that whatever the world had in store for us, as long as Anne is by my side, all will be well.

_Card number 32_ – I surprised Anne one day by arranging a women’s tailor in Charlottetown to make Anne a trouser suit. She was positively beaming at receiving the gift and immediately wore the outfit. It fit her perfectly. It accentuated her curves and made her look cosmopolitan. As we walked along Charlottetown, arms linked, she caught many an eye and women commented on how stylish she looked. I was a proud beau and I remember holding my head high for having such an enchanting woman by my side.

_Card number 33_ – I received the letter from the University of Toronto which was to tell me of my fate for college. I had already made up my mind that I was going to Queens with Anne as I could not bear to be parted from her. But she made me promise to take U of T, if I was accepted. I couldn’t bear it but she had insisted. It was a bittersweet day as I was indeed accepted by U of T but I knew I had to part with Anne. Anne as so supportive of my dreams and was also supportive of us. She made me believe that we were strong enough to be able to achieve our dreams and still be together. Such was Anne, determined and encouraging. I know I wouldn’t be where I am today, if it weren’t for my Anne-girl.

_Card number 34_ \- Our last day in Avonlea before we were to part for college was hard. But I remember sitting under the Blythe tree, showering Anne with kisses and remembering every inch of my Anne-girl. I hold that memory dear and its one that I visit often as the love I felt between us that day was unforgettable. Marilla let me stay the night at Green Gables and I remember holding her hand as we fell asleep. It was extremely hard and heartbreaking for both of us, but we knew before we parted that we loved each other dearly.

_Card number 35_ – I had arranged for Anne and I to read the same book of poems every night when we were apart in college. It was our way to stay connected, to do an activity together despite the distance. It was an activity that I cherished every night. Even though we were apart, I felt close to Anne in spirit as I imagined her reading with such fervour before I fell asleep.

_Card number 36_ \- Every word, every sentence, every letter she wrote me, I treasured. I would read her letters several times to the point that at times I had memorised paragraphs of her prose. Each letter brought me closer to her, I could actually hear her voice and see her face, such was the power of her words. She had the ability to bring things to life in her letters that sometimes I felt that I was in Queens with her.

_Card number 37_ – Our times together when we visited each other in college were cherished and passionate to say the least. We would take advantage of every opportunity we had together. Our kisses were eager, embraces were tight, words were heartfelt and our touches feverish and excited.

_Card number 38_ – Anne’s red soirée dress was an imaginable dream! How could the Gods tease me in such a way? Enchanting, beautiful, a seductress Anne became. The dress is forever inked in my memory and gives me more than just pleasurable thoughts each time the picture of her wearing it appears before me.

_Card number 39_ – An unexpected visit from Anne in Toronto gave me the greatest news I needed at the time. She was to come to Toronto to work and study! No longer to be apart! The elation, the joy of knowing our time apart was to end brought me to tears. Happy tears! More than anything, she changed her life for me. She wanted to be with me and it made me feel so loved.

_Card number 40_ – One night when I was boarding at the Oaks, I confessed to Anne that I wanted more and I was almost ready for more. She confessed she was ready when I was and had promised me as many Blythe children as I desired. My confession and her confession, in sync and in tune with one another gave me such comfort and hope. I started to look forward to a blissful future with Anne and I could not wait.

_Card number 41_ – Our engagement was monumental. It was not only about my love for Anne and her love for me – it was also about family. Unbeknown to me, she had planned to propose the same day that I did. I was elated by her acceptance and she was elated by mine. She proposed by my Dad’s gravestone as she recited Whitman. She demonstrated her love not only by accepting my proposal but also proposing to me and involving my father. Only her would think of including my family in such a momentous and unique way. She knows me too well, my Anne.

_Card number 42_ – Our wedding! The start of our new life together. There was so much love that day. The day was already special, yet Anne gave me more than what I could imagine. Anne gave me my mother and Anne gave me herself.

_Card number 43_ – Our wedding night, both our first physical intimate moment. Our love transcended into a higher plane. Now I can’t get enough.

_Card number 44_ – Our ever blissful honeymoon in Avonlea in our very own Orchard House! The universe just brought so much love that week that was almost incomprehensible! I had always wanted to carve her name on the Blythe tree and I was able to finally do so. The week of just enjoying each other’s company and new ways of discovering each other. Mrs. Anne Blythe – my love!

_Card number 45_ – The night we spent at the lighthouse was so special. I thought I knew Anne well enough, but that night I got to know some of her innermost thoughts. She always surprises me, my darling Anne. Despite the years, there is always something to learn about her or to learn from her. I never wanted that night to end. It was magical or as Anne would say – romantical.

_Card number 46_ – Anne seducing me on our marital bed with nothing on but a flower crown. Thank you, Queen of the Dryads for gifting me with such a vivacious wife! How lucky am I?

_Card number 47_ – While there are so many memories with Anne that I can be thankful for, the normal days with her are just as special. Waking up beside her in the morning, seeing a note from her in my packed lunch, cooking supper together each night, Anne giving my shoulders a rub to release the tension from working, holding her until we fall asleep at night, Anne running her fingers through my hair, me washing her back while she is in the bath, her kisses when she greets me home as I walk in the door. I could go on and on. So many little things, a sign of her love for me. I am truly grateful.

_Card number 48_ – In the first year of our marriage, I hurt my Anne which I never ever intended, nor did I expect to ever do. Nevertheless, I did, by questioning her trust. I am hoping I may be able to restore our marriage. My hope to let her know she is trusted and loved – by me.

_Card number 49_ – Hoping to write that I have been forgiven.

_Card number 50_ – Hoping for a memorable first year wedding anniversary.

_Card number 51_ – Hoping for our future together on the cards. Seeing Anne through numerous pregnancies, raising our children, Anne being a wonderful mother, myself a doting father. Just the thought of children with Anne, half of me and an absolutely wonderful half of her, just fills me with joy at the thought, and pain if she decides her destiny is not with me.

_Card number 52_ – Hoping to grow old with Anne – both of us as doting grandparents. Imagine the joy! A family of Shirley Cuthbert Blythes! A family we never had as children. There is no one I’d rather share it with than my Anne-girl. I would be so proud seeing as her family matriarch. She would be adored just as I adore her now.

_Card number 53_ – Forever with Anne? Dear Lord, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things….
> 
> I know that Anne has not fully forgiven Gilbert in this chapter. But my reasoning is they just managed to talk for the first time and the fight just happened a few days before they talked. While Anne loves him and has given Gilbert a chance to talk and air out their feelings, she still is quite hurt. So, there will still be some making up to do.
> 
> Trade cards are like postcards used in the 19th and early 20th century for businesses to advertise their goods and services. They are like works of art and some people actually collected them.
> 
> I thought that Gilbert being a physician scientist and part owner of an orchard and Anne being a teacher and working for the Ministry of Education, I imagine that they are quite comfortable and could afford the finer things in life like long distance telephone calls which were expensive in those days.
> 
> With Anne and Gilbert just holding hands in bed, my husband when we first started dating and during times when we were both exhausted, sometimes he would feel for my hand in the middle of the night just to hold it and would do so until the morning as we slept. I thought at the time that it was the sweetest thing ever.
> 
> You know you’re obsessed with AWAE when you find yourself supervising exams for gifted students and you see Anne and Gilbert look-a-likes doing Advanced Mathematics and the heart goes ‘aww’. Yes, it was me gushing. Then the next day I supervised Anne look-a-like doing a Child Studies exam and Gilbert look-a-like doing a Physiology exam and I think, how fitting. But Gilbert doppelganger got a crew cut for the Physiology exam – gone were the curls on top - and I think “why!”. So, I write a chapter on why Gilbert got a severe haircut.
> 
> As usual, I love reading your comments so leave me a message if you wish.
> 
> Next Chapter – Anne and Gilbert continue to try to move on and Christine Stuart makes an appearance


	11. Heavenly and Glorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More making up to do and Christine Stuart turns up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm. I don’t know about this. Enjoy (I hope).

Both Anne and Gilbert found the days following their ‘talk’ was odd to say the least. They thought it strange that after years of being together that one argument could slightly unhinge the routine they had established before they fought.

Things were normal, yet they were not. They rose from bed, got ready for work as per normal. They would converse of their plans for the day but there was some sort of tentativeness to the conversation and the questions, both afraid that if one accidentally put a foot wrong that it would disturb the peace that they were trying to re-establish.

While both of them were glad that their togetherness was confirmed, it seemed too delicate, with each one being careful with each other.

Gilbert especially tried his hardest to be more attentive and giving with Anne. At first, the extra attention pleased her. Gilbert for the first two days would prepare her breakfast in bed, do her chores leaving her with none to do and there was the extra chivalry, opening doors for her in their home – the library, their bedroom, the bathroom, the front door. She also found that he would lay out her nightgown for her and tuck her in bed at night to ensure she was comfortable as can be.

Meanwhile, Gilbert’s turmoil changed for a different reason. He longed to touch Anne. He wanted to draw her into him as he greeted her good morning when they woke up in bed. He wanted to kiss her goodbye before he left for work. He wanted to grab her waist as they passed each other in the hall. He felt like he was eighteen again and craved her skin so badly but didn’t know how to tell her. _No, it’s worse than when I was eighteen_ , he decided. _I know the feeling of her now, I didn’t then. I know it could be mor_ e.

But he didn’t want to push. He promised to be patient and he was determined to remain as such. So, their touches as a result of their self-imposed restrictions were limited to hand holding in bed.

By the third morning, as she could hear Gilbert trudge up the stairs to their room, she knew before he even entered that he had the breakfast tray in his hands as she heard the clink of cutlery on china. She also knew that like the past two days he would have made enough breakfast for a small family – eggs, toast, fruit, pancakes, bacon and biscuits, tea.

“Good morning Anne-girl! I made you breakfast,” Gilbert said cheerfully as he set the tray down beside her in bed.

Anne scanned the tray and almost cheered herself for being correct - eggs, toast, fruit, pancakes, bacon and biscuits, tea.

“Gil, you know I can’t eat all this,” said Anne as she looked at him as he smiled. She wondered as she reciprocated his smile, _how does he manage to look so charming so early in the morning?_

“I don’t quite know what you would fancy eating this morning, so I covered all bases,” said Gilbert almost pleased with himself.

“Thank you, but you do know that you don’t have to give me breakfast in bed every morning.”

“I know,” said Gilbert softly as he sat on the bed looking at Anne. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes all of a sudden. “But I really want to.” _Because I have a lot of making up to do_ , he thought to himself.

Anne was compelled to say something otherwise, but it would mean bringing up the fight. In the end, it had to be said, she didn’t like seeing him being a slave to her. It wasn’t what their relationship was about. They were equal partners, that’s what she wanted and _that’s how it will be_ , she decided.

Anne faced him. “Gil. Do you feel the need to be highly attentive as a way of making it up to me?”

Gilbert looked at Anne in silence. He was going to feign innocence, that no, he wasn’t. But the truth was, he felt like he had to do everything in his power to make life easier for Anne as a way of making amends. They both promised to tell each other the truth. So, he nodded at her then looked away in embarrassment.

“Gil,” Anne said as she reached out to touch is arm. “You don’t need to do all of this. The fact that you have done it for three days and made me breakfast is enough to show me that you are kind, you’re caring, and you’re remorseful. It’s enough, Gil. I know your intentions and I truly appreciate it. So, no more breakfast in bed. Alright?”

Anne squeezed his arm which prompted him to nod in agreement.

“Well, maybe on special occasions,” Anne shrugged with a grin. “Like…I don’t know…wife day?”

“Wife day?” Gilbert gave a slight smile. “Is there such as day?”

“Yes, in September I believe. Or maybe when I’m in bed recuperating after I give birth to our children,” Anne suggested.

“Yeah?” Gilbert grinned widely.

“Yeah,” said Anne. “Or Christmas, our anniversary, Mother’s Day…”

Gilbert laughed. “Anytime you want Carrots, I’ll prepare you breakfast in bed. Just let me know.”

“There is way too much food here Gil. Please stay with me, grab the fork, I’ll have the spoon and eat with me, alright?”

“Alright, Carrots I’ll eat with you,” Gilbert said delightedly as he grabbed some fruit with the fork.

Anne started on the eggs. “Hmm, this is good,” said Anne as she swallowed the scrambled eggs he made with herbs and spices. “Here, you should taste your own cooking.” Anne proceeded to scoop some eggs on her spoon and offered to feed Gilbert as she cupped her hand under his chin to catch any eggs that go astray.

Gilbert gladly accepted the attention she was willing to give him. He was ecstatic the morning was turning out great.

*****

After breakfast, they were both in their bedroom getting ready to depart for work. Anne was brushing her hair ready to pin it up while Gilbert was in the process of putting on his shoes and socks.

“So, may we cook supper together tonight?” asked Anne.

“I’d be glad to,” Gilbert grinned as he looked at her. She had her back to him as she faced the mirror on the dresser.

“Any requests on what you’d fancy for supper? I’ll drop by the market on the way home,” asked Anne.

“Carrots.”

“Yes?” asked Anne. “What is it?”

“I mean, I’d like Carrots for supper,” Gilbert grinned. He couldn’t help but be suggestive to test the waters.

Anne turned around and looked at him with a smile. “Stop it. Or I’ll make the decision myself.”

Anne continued to fix her hair as Gilbert reached behind her to grab his watch from the dresser. Spontaneously, he placed his hand behind her on the small of her back as he went for his watch. The touch sent a shock through Anne’s body, even through the corset.

“I’m not fussed, Anne. Whatever you want for supper is fine by me,” Gilbert said as he smoothed down his jacket, ready to leave the house for the day.

Gilbert looked at Anne through the mirror. “So, I’ll see you tonight?”

Anne nodded at Gilbert through the mirror and smiled. “Yes. I’ll see you.”

Gilbert turned and made a move to leave the bedroom. He went down the stairs and out the front door.

_I really wanted to give her a kiss goodbye_ , he lamented as he closed the front door.

Before he took another step, he decided he would be the courageous one and make the move, no matter how small. He went back inside, ran up the stairs and back to the bedroom where Anne was finishing up with her hair.

“Did you forget something?” Anne asked Gilbert with a look of concern on her face.

Gilbert didn’t pause his strides and purposely walked straight towards her before his mind made his confidence wane.

“I did,” Gilbert said as he kissed her temple. “Have a good day, Anne-girl.”

As he bounded back down the stairs, relishing her skin on his lips, the small touch was enough to intoxicate him, he heard her yell out, “Have a good day, Gil! I’ll see you tonight.”

Anne smiled widely as she heard the front door close.

Gilbert meanwhile had a spring in his step as he walked to work.

*****

Gilbert arrived home first that night and to occupy himself as he waited for Anne to come home, he decided to bake some blueberry scones for her. When the scones were finished baking and were cool enough to touch, he took one to taste and was surprised that they were like rocks. Hard rocks that he was sure would be able to break the window pane if he hurled the scone at it.

Disappointed with his baking efforts, he strode towards the waste basket and proceeded to throw out each scone one by one, checking each one at a time to make sure they weren’t all a disaster.

“Gil! I’m home!” yelled Anne from the front door.

“In the kitchen!” answered Gilbert back as he continued to throw out scones.

As Anne walked towards the kitchen, she was contemplating whether to kiss him hello. Normally, such a task was automatic, it just happened. But ever since their altercation, every step that she took towards showing affection has been thought of and calculated.

Anne watched what Gilbert was doing. He was down to the last scone and was about to throw it away.

“Stop!” screamed Anne as she placed the basket of supper ingredients on the table. “What are you doing?” The contemplation of whether to kiss him or not had disappeared from her thoughts.

Gilbert paused his task and looked at her. “I’m afraid by culinary skills failed me this afternoon. I baked you some blueberry scones and they have not turned out great,” he grinned bashfully.

Anne looked at the last remaining scone in his hand. “Well, please don’t throw that one out. Let me taste it. It can’t be that bad.”

“Anne-girl, it’s beyond salvageable,” said Gilbert as he made a move to throw it in the waste basket.

“Ahh! Don’t throw it out. Let me have a bite,” instructed Anne firmly as she rushed towards him to prevent him from throwing the one remaining piece of scone. Once she was directly in front of him, Anne reached out towards his hand, motioning for him to give her the offending scone.

Gilbert raised his arm high to she wouldn’t be able to reach it.

“Gilbert John Blythe! You’re not ten years old. Give me the scone,” Anne demanded hands on hips.

“No.” he stated.

“No?” Anne questioned.

“I’m serious Anne. You will never allow be to bake again if you taste it. I am destroying the evidence of this disastrous baking afternoon,” he grinned at her.

“Give it to me,” she demanded again.

“No.” Gilbert stated once again, grinning as he continued to hold it up in the air out of Anne’s reach.

Anne began to jump up and down to reach for it. Gilbert chuckled at the sight. She was very close to him. It was the first time that he managed to get so close to his wife and it felt natural, like nothing had ever happened to have affected their closeness to each other.

“Gilbert! Don’t be ridiculous.” Anne tried to sound terse, but she had a wide grin on her face as she jumped for the scone and Gilbert waved his arm up in the air, dodging her jumps.

“I’m not the one being ridiculous, Carrots. I’m not the one jumping up and down like an Australian kangaroo,” Gilbert laughed hysterically. “I’m taller than you, you will never be able to reach it. I may just stand here like this the whole night with my arm in the air, as I watch you pretend to be a kangaroo,” Gilbert smirked.

Gilbert knew better than to give Anne a challenge. She narrowed her eyes, her demeanour became playful yet determined. He knew the competitive fire had just been stoked. Gilbert _almost_ regretted teasing her. Almost. She looked too adorable smiling and jumping, feigning annoyance.

“Was that a challenge?” she asked.

“It’s not a challenge in this instance,” he provoked teasingly.

“You’re going to regret your words,” Anne threatened as she smirked.

“Anne, seriously? Over a scone?” asked Gilbert as he raised his brows, still grinning. His arm was getting tired. He raised his other arm up and transferred the scone to the newly raised arm.

Anne paused. “You’re right. I give up,” said Anne. She reached out for Gilbert’s suspenders with both hands and pulled him towards her gave him a light kiss on his jaw, where Gilbert’s beauty spot marked him. She then laid her head on his shoulder and Gilbert instinctively wrapped his arms around Anne.

“Let’s just get started on supper, shall we?” she whispered as Gilbert held her.

“Alright,” Gilbert whispered back.

Suddenly, Anne grabbed his arms, pulled away and took the offending scone from his hands.

“A-ha! I told you you’d regret your words!” Anne giggled triumphantly as she held the scone in her hands while she celebrated by running around the kitchen.

Gilbert laughed. “That wasn’t fair! You know I can’t resist you!”

“I won fair and square Gilbert Blythe and don’t you forget it.”

Anne then stopped running around and took a bite of the scone. She couldn’t sink her teeth into it at all.

“Gil, why are these like rocks? Did you knead and mix too long? Was the oven too hot? Or did you bake it too long?”

“I warned you. I’m not sure what happened. It’s the great scone mystery,” Gilbert continued to grin.

“I’ll have to tell Bash about this,” said Anne laughing. “If you make enough of these, we can have a rock garden.”

“Don’t you tell Bash! I’ll never hear the end of it,” pleaded Gilbert playfully.

“I’m sorry, Gil. But it’s my right as your wife to relish your domestic failures.”

“Will it make you happy, Carrots?”

“Oh yes. To see Bash tease you would be sublime,” Anne laughed.

“Then I shall sacrifice my pride for your pleasure,” laughed Gilbert.

“Thank you, dear husband. Now, let’s cook!”

The rest of the night felt almost right. Their conversation during supper flowed wonderfully, the way it used to be. However, when they were getting ready for bed, it felt like the mild tension was back. Words spoken were once again tentative, actions deliberate and unnatural but pleasant enough.

As they laid on their respective sides of the bed in silence, they could both hear each other’s breathing slowing up. After a few minutes, Gilbert for the fourth night in a row reached over to search for her hand. This time, Anne met his touch in the middle of the bed, their fingers intertwined.

Anne willed herself to sleep as she held Gilbert’s hand. But she was once again in conflict. Her body was telling her to move in closer and let herself be held by him. Her mind was telling her it may be too soon. _He’s a good man, Anne. He truly cares for you deeply. You can’t deprive him much longer,_ she thought to herself.

Anne continued to think as she lay in the dark. _I have never been so guarded in my life! This isn’t me!_

Impulsively and without thinking Anne scooted over right against Gilbert. She placed her head on his shoulder and rested her hand on his chest.

Gilbert quickly fixed himself before Anne could change her mind. He placed one arm under her and brought her even closer to him as she continued to use his shoulder as a pillow. One arm under her, his hand curving and resting on her hip, his other hand holding the one resting on his chest. As Gilbert settled himself, Anne made her legs tangle with his, the warmth of their bodies finally intermingling.

“Good night, Gil,” Anne whispered sleepily.

“Good night, my love,” said Gilbert as he kissed the top of her head.

*****

Anne wasn’t fully dressed as yet when Gilbert appeared in their bedroom in his work suit.

“I have to leave slightly early. I shall be working in the University Laboratory today. I need to examine a few lab results but I should be finishing my day just after midday. May I walk you home from work? I thought it may be nice to stroll home together.”

“That would be lovely,” Anne said as she brushed her hair. “Only if it’s convenient?”

“Nothing is of inconvenience for you, Anne-girl. So, shall I see you this afternoon?”

“Yes. I shall be finishing up at the Ministry Office. I’m looking forward to it. Oh, I left your packed lunch on the foyer table. Please don’t forget it. Make sure you eat! I know how you get when you get absorbed with your research. I expect an empty bag home.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Gilbert chuckled.

Gilbert walked over to Anne and grabbed her by the waist and gave her temple a kiss. He lingered his kiss longer than intended. It made Anne swoon inside. She had to close her eyes to engrave the memory of his lips on her skin.

“See you,” Gilbert whispered.

“See you,” Anne whispered back.

*****

Dr. Emily Oak approached Gilbert at one of the desks in the laboratory as he perused some paperwork.

“Did you get all the results from the test patients?” asked Emily.

“I did. I have tabulated them all this morning and I’ve just started perusing and looking at some trends. I should have my observations noted within the next two hours,” replied Gilbert.

“You are way too efficient. Well, there is no rush on them today. Observations by tomorrow afternoon should be fine.”

“Thanks, Em. But I may have an ulterior motive. I was hoping to leave a bit earlier today so I may organise a surprise for Anne.”

“You can leave anytime you want today, Gilbert. You’re ahead of schedule. It’s good to know you’re making time away from work,” smiled Emily.

“I’ll get the report completed then I’ll go,” grinned Gilbert.

“Have you had lunch?” asked Emily in concern.

“Not you too!” chuckled Gilbert.

“Anne told me to check on you to make sure you are feeding yourself. So, if you haven’t, I suggest that you take a break. Otherwise, your wife will have my head,” laughed Emily.

“Well, we can’t have that! We can’t lose one of the best brains in medical research over my missing lunch.”

Emily grinned. “I’m glad you agree.”

“Em. I want to thank you. For looking after Anne a few nights ago,” said Gilbert as he made eye contact with his mentor.

“It’s no trouble at all, Gilbert. Anytime. So, I take it all is well?” inquired Dr. Oak.

“I hope so. I think so. Well, it’s getting there, I guess,” was Gilbert’s honest answer.

“It can take time. But you’ll get there,” encouraged Emily as she walked away from Gilbert’s desk and approached one of the tables near him.

“Is this the experiment we were discussing the other day?” said Emily as she looked at the table cluttered with test tubes with coloured liquid.

“Yes, it is. You brought up an interesting concept. I hope you don’t mind. I wanted to see if it would work,” said Gilbert, hoping for a positive response.

“I don’t mind at all. It’s a great result,” said Emily perusing the experiment.

“You should take it home and show Anne. She’ll appreciate it,” suggested Emily with a smile.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Gilbert said pleased.

Once Dr. Emily Oak had left him alone, Gilbert grabbed his packed lunch and headed out the laboratory to sit under a tree. _I better eat my lunch or suffer a scolding from Anne_ , he chuckled to himself.

As he settled himself under the shade, Gilbert thought of his plan for the night. He left home early that morning so that he was able to buy a few things. Then he shall go home and do some preparations prior to picking up Anne from work.

Gilbert opened the lunch bag that Anne had prepared for him. He got out a flask of water and two sandwiches each wrapped in cheesecloth. He also spied an apple in the bag.

He took one sandwich and noticed that there was something in between each wrapped parcel.

It was a trade card. Gilbert smiled. Another one of Anne’s notes that she normally packs with his lunch. _I wonder what joke or sentiment she has scribed for me this time_ , he wondered as he looked at the trade card picture and turned it over.

He saw his own handwriting which shocked him for a minute as he read what he had written.

_Card number 49 – Hoping to write that I have been forgiven._

Right underneath his own penmanship was Anne’s familiar scrawl.

_An update on Card number 49_

_You are a good man, Gil. A truly exquisite human being. I love your perfection and your flaws. I especially love the way you love and care for me and I look forward to our future together. I want to tell you that every piece, every atom of me forgives you my darling. Not an ounce of me contains any resentment, bitterness or anger for you – the hurt merely a memory dealt with and now sent away._

_I forgive you, Gilbert John Blythe with sincerity and wholeheartedness._

_All my love._

_Your Anne._

Gilbert did not realise he was holding his breath as he read what Anne had written. A flurry of emotions hit him as a silent tear fell down his cheek. It was a tear of relief, a tear of joy and a tear releasing every emotion his body and mind had held onto since that fateful night. The relief in his heart was an unimaginable feeling. A wonderful sense of elation enveloping him and a wonderment for the woman that had just forgiven him. He realised that to be forgiven was a gift, a privilege and the woman he loved – his Anne – had given it to him. It was a priceless gift, one that he appreciated more than anything at that moment.

Gilbert wiped his tears away then ate his sandwiches and his apple. Anne not only packed him nourishment for his body, but she had also packed him nourishment for his soul. Surprisingly, his appetite was back and he ate enthusiastically and quickly, motivated by the turn of events.

He had to finish work, walk home with Anne and surprise her with his gift. Something to look forward to at the end of the day, more so now. He could not be happier.

His Anne was truly a wonder.

*****

“Dum dee dum, daa dum…,” Gilbert quietly hummed and sang as he wrote the last of his observations in his report while in the university lab. David and Emily Oak looked at each other from time to time with a grin as they observed Gilbert’s sudden burst of happiness.

“Having a good day?” asked Dr. David Oak as he gathered a few test tubes near Gilbert.

“You can say that,” Gilbert grinned. He was on a high since having his lunch. The elation he felt making him float. He thought to himself that he wouldn’t be surprised if he was indeed hovering a few inches off the ground. He couldn’t wait to get home.

“Is it because the test results are encouraging?” asked David, his brows raised. He had a glance at the results earlier, they were actually not positive at all.

“Sorry, they’re actually not as we expected, I’m afraid to say” said Gilbert looking up at David’s direction.

“So, what is it then? Have you come into some fortune? Or made the most exciting medical discovery? Thinking about your woman?” prompted David grinning. He was betting to himself it had something to do with Anne.

“Leave the boy alone, David. You can be such a tease,” called out Emily from the other side of the laboratory.

“I’m only a tease when it comes to you, my darling. I know how you find it quite endearing,” David Oak called back to his wife as he winked at Gilbert.

“I’m guessing it’s Anne,” said David quietly to Gilbert and judging by the blush on Gilbert’s face, he wasn’t wrong.

Gilbert packed his things away and put his coat on and grabbled the experiment he spoke of earlier with Emily. He strode over to David and Emily who were setting up test tubes on a rack. He was unconsciously still humming along as Gilbert approached them.

“Well, that’s if for the day for me. Here’s my report,” he said as he handed it over to Emily. “Thank you for allowing me to leave early,” Gilbert said grinning. He caught David and Emily unaware when he gave both of them a quick hug goodbye. The Oaks exchanged amused smiles.

“Have a great night with Anne!” yelled David as Gilbert walked out the door.

“Hope she likes your surprise!” Emily added as she smiled.

Emily then turned to her husband and said in jest, “You can learn a few things from Gilbert on how to romance your wife.”

“What? Helping you set up one hundred test tubes on a rack is not romantic?” asked David, feigning alarm.

“Not quite, I’m afraid,” Emily said as she shook her head.

“You want romance? Just you wait tonight Dr. Mrs. Oak. Just you wait,” warned David with a smile.

*****

All afternoon, Gilbert was busy preparing a surprise for Anne. It wasn’t much of a unique surprise as such, it was a simple idea that he had thought of the day before. However, going through the arrangements had given him a new sense of determination due to Anne’s act of forgvieness. He wanted the night to be perfect.

He had kept the trade card in his pocket the whole afternoon and would occasionally bring it out to read and re-read the words Anne had written. It was like a dream. He was unsure if what he held in his hand and what his eyes could see was real. He had read it so many times, he had the words imprinted in his mind. But he continued to look at it through the afternoon and smiled each time he did.

In his quest to make everything exemplary, Gilbert completely lost track of time. He was late from departing and meeting Anne outside the Ministry building. If he ran, he may be able to make it in time.

So, he rushed out the door and broke into a run, excited to meet up with his Anne-girl.

*****

Anne was in a state of nervous anticipation the whole day. She constantly wondered, _has Gilbert seen the card? Has he read it? Did he eat his lunch? I hope so._ Gilbert occasionally skipped lunch much to Anne’s displeasure. She was hoping that this wasn’t one of those days.

She was slightly anxious again as she got ready to meet Gilbert outside the Ministry building. A staff briefing to discuss new developments in education research took longer than expected. She didn’t want to keep him waiting, she was getting impatient herself with the need to see Gilbert.

Anne glanced at the clock in the office. It was five minutes after their agreed time to meet. So, Anne quickly grabbed her bag and threw reports and paperwork into them. Deciding she was too harsh with her belongings, she took a deep breath and gently packed more items on top of her paperwork. She smoothed her hair down and quickly inspected herself, fixing her skirt and blouse. Anne then picked up her bag and ran out the door.

*****

Gilbert kept on glancing at his watch as he ran. He was only a block away, he was late and was disappointed with himself for his constant tardiness with meeting Anne lately.

He could see the front of the Ministry building a few metres away. Nearly there, he said to himself. He picked up speed although he could not see Anne.

He came to an abrupt stop in front of the Ministry entrance doors just as Anne was coming out in a rush herself.

Puffed from running, Gilbert looked at Anne intently as he tried to catch his breath. He suddenly thought to himself, _did she really mean to forgive me? Were her words true?_

As Anne walked out the Ministry door and saw her husband come to a halt in front of her, Anne’s first thought was, _has he read the card? Should I mention it?_

That’s when she saw him holding the trade card in his hand which she could see was now slightly creased. Gilbert saw her gaze and looked down at his hand. In his haste, he had forgotten he was reading the card before he left to meet her and he held onto it as he ran. Self-conscious at being caught with it, Gilbert hastily placed the card in his jacket pocket.

Anne approached Gilbert slowly with a slight smile, glad that he has read the card and her message.

Gilbert who was still looking serious with his brow furrowed realised that she was staring straight into him, a sweet smile of encouragement on her face. _Goodness, she’s beautiful_ , he thought. On impulse, he lifted his hand and softly touched her cheek as she stopped right in front of him and without any thought, he quickly crashed his lips on hers. Anne dropped her bag at their feet as she kissed him back.

The kiss was slow, electric and surprisingly questioning. Their minds mildly doubting if they were ready for such affection again. Their bodies however told them it was meant to be.

It shocked Anne at first, normally Gilbert was the epitome of propriety, yet here he was on one of the main streets of Toronto kissing her. Anne exclaimed to herself, _kissing me!_ She didn’t realise just how much she missed kissing him without the pain and hurt.

Gilbert’s heart simply flew to heaven as it thumped loudly in his chest as she kissed him back.

When they parted, Anne was smiling from ear to ear. Gilbert, still wanting confirmation looked at her. He needed to hear it from Anne’s lips.

“Anne, I need to know. Do you truly forgive me?”

Anne simply reached out for him and brought him close as she held the back of his head and kissed him first. She wanted another kiss, she missed him so much. Gilbert pulled her even closer as he held her waist. This time the kiss was deeper and more passionate than ever.

A group of three women walked past them and giggled. They noticed Anne and Gilbert had wedding rings on. One woman was heard to say, “I hope my future husband greets me like that at the end of each day.”

Upon hearing the comment, Anne and Gilbert parted with big grins on their faces. Gilbert couldn’t resist but plant a quick peck on Anne’s lips. Anne giggled in delight.

Anne then bent down and picked up an article from her open bag on the ground. It was a single white tulip with a short stem. She tucked the tulip in Gilbert’s buttonhole.

“For you, Gil. A white tulip as a sign of peace and forgiveness. I can truly say my heart and mind are at peace and I forgive you.”

Gilbert throat felt a tingle as he fought tears from escaping.

“Thank you, Anne-girl. You just don’t know how much this means to me,” Gilbert’s voice wavered.

“I love you, Gil,” Anne said as she looked up at him.

“I love you, Anne,” Gilbert said with a smile. He picked up Anne’s bag with one hand and reached out for Anne’ hand with the other. “Now, let’s go home.”

The recounted their day to each other as they walked home together, hand in hand with Gilbert regularly pulling her close to give her hand or lips a quick kiss.

*****

When they entered the house, Gilbert gave Anne specific instructions.

“Now, I would like you to give me a few minutes while you stay in the parlour,” said Gilbert as he led her to the parlour sofa.

“Why? What are you doing?” asked Anne perplexed.

“You’ll see…,” Gilbert said teasingly.

Anne pretended to pout. “Gil, you know when you tell me to wait, I get impatient.”

“It won’t take long. Promise me you’ll stay in the parlour until I fetch you.”

Anne smirked and stayed silent. She was contemplating teasing him by not agreeing to the terms.

Gilbert smirked back. “Aa-anne?”

“Oh, alright! I promise!” she exclaimed laughing.

Gilbert walked way and took one look back before she was out of sight. He left his jacket by the hallway rack, but before doing so, he took his tulip, took it to the library and pressed it between the pages of medical encyclopaedia. He then set to work on his surprise for Anne.

It astounded Anne what forgiveness could do. The tension was released, the past hurt was a mere memory or a small tingle and she was thoroughly enjoying the present, relishing Gilbert’s company. It felt right and natural once again. She didn’t realise how much freedom from pain that forgiving someone would bestow upon her. She was truly at peace and was able to see Gilbert for who he really was – a caring and devoted husband to her.

He returned to the parlour a few minutes later, barefoot.

“Anne, may you lift your skirt?” asked Gilbert as he bent down in front of her.

“Gil?” she questioned, confused.

“I will assist you in taking your shoes and stockings off. It’s best if you’re barefooted,” suggested Gilbert.

Anne lifted up her skirt as her husband proceeded to unlace her boots. She blushed as Gilbert did so. Anne felt it quite an intimate moment to see Gilbert bent down and attending to her and carefully slipping her foot out of her shoes. When he then proceeded to snake his hand up her leg, above the knee to pull down her stockings, her breath hitched. His fingers lightly trailed down her leg making her heart thump. She really missed him touching her, where ever he desired.

When Anne was barefoot like Gilbert, he surprised Anne by scooping her up in his arms.

“Well, well. Isn’t this a nice. I feel pampered already,” said Anne as she wrapped her arms Gilbert’s neck.

“I’m so happy right now Anne, you can probably make me do anything,” he said as he continued to grin.

_Hmmm_ , Anne thought. _Is that right?_ Her thoughts began to ramble with desire.

Gilbert went to the kitchen and headed for the back door. When they reached the back garden, he carefully placed Anne down on the cool, soft grass.

“Oh! You’re so right! Being barefoot is so sublime! My feet on the grass with the earth makes you feel so free!” exclaimed Anne as she rubbed her feet on the cool, velvety lawn.

Gilbert grinned as he grabbed her hand. “Follow me, just past the hedges,” he explained.

As they went past the tall lane of hedges, Anne gasped. Gilbert had created a magical night garden.

He had strung several lamps amongst the trees which lit up the paper star garlands he had made earlier that afternoon and had draped across the branches. There was a carpet of rose petals on the lawn, the aisle lit up by candles in mason jars. At the end of the rose petal carpet was a picnic blanket. The perimeter of the picnic blanket was surrounded by more candlelit mason jars. Cushions were strategically placed on the blanket to create a comfortable place to sit. A stack of quilts were available in case it got cold. Anne could see a platter of fried chicken, bread, cheese, strawberries and chocolate. A bottle of wine was nearby. What stunned Anne the most was the big bunch of opened bloomed rainbow roses in the middle of the picnic blanket. The roses had bright petals with a mix of blue, pink, yellow within each individual bloom.

“Gil, it’s beautiful!” Anne whispered in awe.

“Do you like it?” he asked.

Anne responded by embracing him. Gilbert responded by placing his arms around her waist. Dusk had just departed and the moon had taken over to light up the night. They stood there for a while, embracing each other, swaying under the starry night, like they were dancing to a silent tune.

Reluctantly, their bodies parted. “Come on, Anne-girl. I’ll take you to your table,” Gilbert grinned. He sat her down on one of the cushions. Anne positioned herself cross legged as Gilbert wrapped one of the quilts around her shoulders.

“Gil! It’s looks like an enchanted garden! You didn’t have to do this!” exclaimed Anne. “Were those the jars I was going to use for the jams?”

Gilbert chuckled. “Yes. I shall clean them for you, please don’t worry.”

“And these roses, they are magical! How can the petals on one rose be of different colours?” Anne asked as she picked up the big bunch and breathed in the scent.

“A wizard never discloses their magic, Princess!” joked Gilbert as he chuckled. “To break the illusion, it’s the science of transpiration. Emily was wondering one day if we placed white flowers in water with coloured dye, if it would affect the colour of the flower. It did affect the petals. I’ve had the roses soaking up coloured water in the laboratory for two days.”

“Well, they are remarkably mystical! So, you have been planning this for a few days? You didn’t have to Gil, but I’m truly grateful,” Anne opened up her quilt and motioned for Gilbert to join her under it. She wrapped the quilt over both their shoulders.

“I have planned it since we had our talk. It’s the least I could do Anne. It was supposed to have a night of romancing my wife. To woo you. Instead I made you miserable. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry about promising you supper at The King Edward and not following through. I’m sorry for everything really.”

Anne found Gilbert’s hand under the blanket and held it. “Gil, you have to stop apologising and you don’t need to keep on doing things to make up for it. Let’s just move on from it all, alright?”

Gilbert looked at Anne and nodded. She reached over and they gave each other a long, loving, lingering kiss.

When they parted, a blissful smile appeared on both their faces.

“I’m hungry all of a sudden. Let’s eat!” exclaimed Anne as she grabbed a piece of chocolate and popped it into her mouth. She then grabbed another piece of chocolate and fed it to Gilbert, who chuckled delightedly.

“We’re supposed to have those for dessert,” he laughed.

Anne shrugged. “There’s no rule in the Blythe household on the order of meals.”

Gilbert smiled. “I’ll remind you of that statement when we have children and you’re trying to make them eat their vegetables before their sweets.”

When they had finished all the food, Gilbert positioned Anne between his legs and made her lean back against his chest.

“I have another surprise for you,” whispered Gilbert in her ear.

“More? Stop spoiling me!” However, Anne was secretly delighted at getting such affection from him.

“The next surprise really, is for the both of us,” he said as he reached under one of the cushions and gave her an envelope.

Anne opened the envelope, intrigued. It was two return train tickets to Charlottetown and Bright River.

“We’re visiting home! Oh, this is the best surprise ever!” exclaimed Anne as she turned around to give Gilbert a tight embrace.

“You mentioned the other night you missed Marilla, Matthew and Diana. I realised that I also miss Bash and Delphine and I feel the need to visit my Dad. We haven’t seen our family for a while. I think we are due for a visit. I’ve arranged for us to stay with the Baynards in Charlottetown for a few days followed by a stay in Avonlea.”

“Thank you, Gil. You truly are a good man, a good husband. I hope you know that.”

Gilbert settled Anne’s back against his chest again. He kissed her temple then wrapped the quilt around both of them as he wrapped his arms around her. They were silent for a while as they looked up the stars and listened to the crickets singing through the night.

“Would you like me to take you back to The King Edward for supper? Or maybe for a night’s stay?” asked Gilbert.

“I’d love that. Thank you. It was a beautiful place. So elegant.”

Gilbert gave a slight smile. He suddenly had a vision of Anne in her gown looking the most elegant while she punched Roy. It would have been such an incongruous sight! “Anne, I don’t mean to bring up the night we had our disagreement, but I’m curious, who taught you how to punch? I wish I could have seen what Roy received from your wrath,” Gilbert said as he shook his head in disbelief.

“Matthew. In the barn at Green Gables,” laughed Anne as she recalled the memory of Matthew teaching her how to make a fist and how to duck and weave.

“Thank you for defending my honour,” said Gilbert as he gave her a squeeze in appreciation.

“My pleasure Dr. Blythe,” giggled Anne.

“Gil, have I told you how I love your new look?”

Gilbert self-consciously ran his hand through his hair. “Thank you. I was wondering what you thought. You hadn’t mentioned anything so I thought it must be abysmal. It will grow back. It’s not as harsh looking now compared to last week.”

“Well, the barber did a great job. It makes you look gallantly handsome. Like a very manly knight that can slay a thousand dragons for me in one blow.”

“Oh! And I didn’t look manly before?” Gilbert laughed at Anne’s imagination.

“You’re putting words in my mouth Gilbert Blythe. You were a different type of handsome, a princely handsome. You look handsome either way, I’ll have you know.”

“Hmmm. A knight or a prince. I can accept either one,” Gilbert grinned as he squeezed her tight again.

Anne rolled her eyes playfully at him. “You are ever so modest.”

“Well, Carrots. Have I told you how stunning you looked the night of our intended outing?”

Anne giggled. “You looked quite handsome and debonair yourself in white tie. You didn’t tell me you bought a new suit! But do go on, how did I look?”

Gilbert chuckled as he gave her head a kiss. “You looked like a princess. Honestly, you were the most stunning woman in that room. Ever so elegant and sophisticated. My first instinct was to take you back home and take my princess to bed.”

Anne turned around to look at him. “Thank you,” she whispered. She then kissed his jaw. “You still can…if you want…you know, take me in a way that you’d like.”

It surprised Anne to be so forward. But since her feelings of animosity and resentment had disappeared, she very much missed him touching her. Each time he had touched her that day, her body would stir and her mind would start to quietly will the universe for him to continue. Through their night time picnic, she felt pressure building up, desperate for their intimacy to return.

“Anne, we just reconciled over having a momentous fight. I didn’t think you’d be open to it and I don’t want to take advantage. Tonight, I just really want you to know how sorry I am and to show you how much I appreciate you. And I am, really am sorry,” explained Gilbert even though his heart and body wanted to touch her in ways that would be scandalous to think of.

Anne untangled Gilbert’s arms from her body and moved away from his chest slightly. She started to untuck and unbutton her blouse and faced Gilbert. She straddled him under the quilt.

Anne wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes. “Show me how sorry you are,” she whispered.

“Anne, I don’t know if this is a good idea. The neighbours…”

“Aunt Jo’s property is far enough from neighbours that they won’t hear or see anything.” Anne searched his face and whispered again. “Gil, show me how much you love me.”

“Are…are you sure?” Gilbert asked hesitant. More than anything he wanted to be able to be intimately one with Anne. He desired her so much especially since their talk. It took all his willpower not to take her while he slept beside her the past few days because it was more important for Gilbert to make Anne feel she could trust him. But the desire was there, throbbing at him constantly.

Anne nodded slowly but surely. Her eyes were pleading with him and revealing to him that it was what she wanted. She wanted to be physically loved and worshipped by her husband.

“Tell me how to please you. Tell me your desires,” he whispered against the crook of Anne’s neck as he relented.

“I…you know how to please me,” Anne said shyly.

“I want to know what you want, Anne. You can tell me. It’s just the two of us. Tell me how to please you,” encouraged Gilbert tenderly.

Silently, Anne stood up from Gilbert’s lap. She then continued to undress as Gilbert looked up and stared at her angelic face with the backdrop of the starry sky. First, she unpinned her hair, letting her tresses fall in waves. Anne then stepped out of her skirt, revealing herself in her undergarments.

Then she slowly unlaced her corset. Gilbert tried to reign in his impatience, his want needing to be satisfied. But he never took his eyes off her, such was her enchantment. Eventually, she let her bloomers and chemise fall off her body, revealing her fully bare and lit by the moonlight which illuminated her milky skin. Gilbert’s heart was racing as he held his breath in anticipation.

Anne then sat back down and straddled him again. She took Gilbert’s arms and wrapped it around her waist. Gilbert touched the small of her back, which made Anne shiver.

“How about I guide you on how I’d like to be touched?” she murmured in his ear.

“Yes, Anne-girl. Please,” Gilbert desperately whispered.

Anne took charge and kissed him earnestly. She guided his hands to touch her in places where she wanted to be caressed. Gilbert hungrily obliged. Anne had never been so open about what she wanted, often just letting him take the lead and not asking for what she truly craved because he always pleased her. But now, she guided him where she wanted every part of him.

Their kiss was messy, urgent, yet thrilling. Anne laid herself down slowly on the picnic blanket as they continued to heatedly explore each other’s mouths. She then took one of his hands and placed in on her breast, encouraging him to knead and tease. There certainly was love in their starved affections but perhaps lust was more highly prevalent and palpable.

Anne then directed his hand from her breast and trailed it down her side, to her stomach then to her nether region as she continued to kiss him. At first, she guided his hand to prod and to stroke but she didn’t really need to, he had always been an expert with his technique. So, she let go of her silent directions, letting Gilbert do what he does best. He knew her body quite well and was governed by her moans.

Gilbert’s lips left hers, his mouth travelling down. It travelled from her jaw to her neck, to her collarbone and the peak of her chest, down to the flatness of her stomach and south to her core. Gilbert was craving her so. His hunger couldn’t seem top be appeased despite having full reign of Anne’s body now. He devoured Anne with no shame.

She exulted in pleasure as she stared briefly at the moon and the stars but had to close her eyes at the intensity she felt as she trembled. Gilbert delighted in her peak. His aim was to please her. Anne’s pleasure was Gilbert’s such was his love for his Carrots.

But Anne wanted more. She wanted to feel him, skin to skin, her core to his sword. Anne sat up and pulled his collar. She pulled his suspenders down and made a move to unbutton his shirt. Highly eager, she ended up ripping his shirt apart and made buttons fly. They briefly looked at each other and both laughed. Anne helped him slide his shirt off his arms. She then made a move to rid him of his trousers. Gilbert grabbed her hands and kissed them before he took over to remove the rest of his clothing and kicked them away from the nearby candles.

Anne pulled his arm towards her as she laid back down on the blanket. She marvelled how his features looked highlighted by the moon. He truly was incredibly handsome and her desire and love for him flared up once again, her body felt the magnetic pull for her husband.

Gilbert positioned himself on top of Anne as they stared in each other’s eyes. That moment, the few seconds for them to look deeply into each other’s souls, they saw pure love, a deep love, a devoted love.

Gilbert brought down a tender kiss to her lips. He can’t believe that he still had her in his arms. He was truly grateful. When their kiss parted, he saw a tear. Anne was equally happy to have him still with her.

There was something different in the way they were intimate that night. A juxtaposition between lust and love, hungry and tender for each other. It was like they both had something to prove to each other, yet there was no convincing required. They starved for each other’s touch yet despite having the freedom to explore every inch of each other, their thirst for each other was insatiable. The energy and electricity were at a level they were surprised even existed.

Gilbert guided himself as they joined as one. Anne finally satisfied they were skin to skin. The warmth of their bodies together enveloped both of them. Anne gasped at the feeling of ultimate rapture. Gilbert moaned at the gratification as they moved in a synchronised dance until they reached optimum pleasure under the stars.

Eventually, emotionally and physically drained, Gilbert carried Anne back to their bed wrapped up in nothing but the quilt. Anne insisted that they bring the bouquet of rainbow roses with them, which she held as he carried her to their room. Their clothes were left behind on the grass on the dark lawn. They were too tired to gather up their belongings, with only enough breath to blow out the candles.

As they settled themselves in bed, Gilbert reached over to spoon Anne. He kissed her shoulder as he smiled, Anne smiled back at the sign of affection. Within a few minutes, they were both in contented sleep.

A few hours later, as the moon continued to shine bright, creating light and shadows in the bedroom, Anne awoke. Her eyes looked upon the rainbow of roses by her bedside table as she lazily smiled, remembering the night they just had.

Anne could still feel Gilbert right beside her, breathing evenly and soundly. She turned around to face her husband, watching him as he slept. She thought of his remorse, his attempts to say sorry and to please her. They have been tested and now she was at peace at forgiving him and all she felt was extreme love for the man sleeping beside her.

She moved herself closer to him. They were both still unclothed as she pressed her body against his. Anne tucked her face in the space between his neck and shoulder and she breathed in his musky smell. Anne placed her hand on his chest and she could feel the hardness of his muscles, flaming her desire for him again.

Anne couldn’t help it. “Gil,” she whispered. She took her hand away from his chest and trailed a finger along his jaw and chin. Gilbert stirred.

Anne then gave his jaw a kiss and gnawed at the spot where she knew he had his beauty spot.

Gilbert felt the ghosting of Anne’s fingers and her kiss. He could feel her warmth and it felt heavenly. He then felt her press her hips against his thigh which awakened all his senses.

He placed the arm that was beside Anne under her as he drew circles on her back. She then placed her hand back on his chest where she caressed him as she lightly tugged at his soft chest hair. Gilbert trailed his fingers down to the small of her back which he knew always drew a breath from her. Gilbert felt her tense up and she pressed her hips against his thighs once again.

Sleepily, Anne then gently moved her hand from Gilbert’s chest to the bottom of his rib cage to his hard stomach eventually finding her way down south and tugged and stroked at Gilbert where he needed it most.

“Anne-girl,” he murmured as he drew her closer to him. “Hmmm.”

“It’s my turn to please you, Gil,” she whispered in his ear. Gilbert held her closer to him as encouragement after hearing her suggestion.

Anne then made a move. Keeping her tight grip on Gilbert, she kissed him fervently and he matched her enthusiasm. While stroking him tight, fast and at his full length, she continued to let her mouth explore his body from his jaw to his neck to his chest down to his stomach as she teased him in the area above his pelvis. Without warning, she then took him in making a sound escape from his lips.

Anne continued to explore and devour him, intent on bringing Gilbert _almost_ to the edge. When she was sure he was about to erupt, she stopped.

“Anne-girl. I need you,” Gilbert murmured. “Please.”

Anne straddled Gilbert and she let herself take him in. Both gasped together as they conjoined.

Anne set the pace, slowly at first eventually accelerating to a hard momentum. Gilbert watched her, the moon highlighting Anne’s features. He gazed at her in admiration, at how beautiful and enticing she looked. He reached out for her hips as Gilbert helped guide both of their movements until they felt release. Simultaneously, screams and moans echoed through the house, louder than they have ever expressed before.

When Anne fell against him, Gilbert peppered her with kisses, their warm bodies had the added gloss of moisture from their exuberant intimate moment.

They laid beside each other again, as they shared a pillow. Tender kisses followed. Both in amazement of each other and at how euphoric it was for both of them that night.

“Heavenly,” murmured Gilbert.

“Glorious,” agreed Anne in a whisper.

“I love you, Carrots.”

“I love you, Gil.”

They fell asleep, body against body, limbs entangled and cuddled up together awestruck at the perfection of the intimacy that they just shared.

*****

The next day, it was decided that they were to spend a lazy Saturday morning pottering around the house, doing nothing.

As Gilbert prepared tea and toast for their breakfast, Anne in her nightgown, snuck away from the kitchen to make a quick telephone call while Gilbert was occupied.

“Anne! I hope nothing else is wrong,” asked Diana worried.

“There’s nothing wrong at all, my dearest,” whispered Anne.

“Why are you whispering? Is there something you need to tell me? I hope all is now well with Gilbert,” asked Diana confused.

“You can tell me, I told you so,” said Anne as she continued to whisper.

Diana laughed heartily. Anne could hear Jerry ask, “What’s so hilarious?”

“So… you’ve made up?” asked Diana.

“Yes.”

“And…you’ve had…ahem…marital relations recently?” asked Diana slowly.

Anne then heard Jerry again. “Who are you talking to? Who has had marital relations?”

“Shhh, Jerry. It’s Anne,” scolded Diana. She was not impressed with her husband’s interruptions.

“Alright, say no more. I’m walking away. I’d rather not know anything about Anne and Gilbert being intimate! Diana dear, I can’t believe you’re even asking!” Anne could hear Jerry yelling.

“Jerry is shuddering right now and he has gone in the other room,” chuckled Diana. “So?”

“The best ever, Diana. Unbelievable!” exclaimed Anne.

Anne did not realise that Gilbert, who was wearing only his drawers, had walked in looking for her to let her know breakfast was ready. He stood behind Anne and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

“What’s the best ever? What’s unbelievable? Who are you talking to?” Gilbert asked amused.

“Is that Gilbert? Did he just kiss you? I’d like to speak to him please,” requested Diana teasingly.

“No,” said Anne as she grinned. Gilbert just kissed her temple.

“Please? Or I’ll tell Jerry everything,” threatened Diana with a chuckle.

“Oh, alright. But don’t embarrass me!” begged Anne as she handed the phone over to Gilbert. “It’s Diana.”

“Good morning, Diana. How are you?” asked Gilbert. _She probably wants to ask me about our impending visit_ , he thought.

“Hello Casanova,” laughed Diana as she imagined Anne’s embarrassment.

Gilbert smirked. “I aim to please,” he said as he winked at Anne.

Anne looked at him open mouthed. She then grabbed the phone from Gilbert. “Diana! What did you say?” Anne asked horrified.

Diana giggled. “Nothing, Anne. He jumped to conclusions.”

“Well, I better go dearest before the situation gets out of hand. I’ll see you soon and I can’t wait!” exclaimed Anne.

“I am so excited to see you! Goodbye, dearest,” said Diana.

“Goodbye to you too, bosom friend,” said Anne smiling.

“Oh! And Anne?”

“Yeah?”

“I told you so!” exclaimed Diana in delight as she hung up the phone.

Anne placed the telephone back in its cradle and found Gilbert staring at her, arms crossed in front of his bare chest, with a highly amused smile on his face.

Anne blushed bright red. She could feel the warmth of her embarrassment travel from her chest to her head.

“You are incredibly cute when you’re flustered,” grinned Gilbert.

“I…well…,” Anne was a loss for words.

“The best ever?” asked Gilbert.

Anne just stared at him.

“Unbelievable?” continued Gilbert.

Anne groaned as she covered her red face with her hands.

“You thought so that you had to tell Diana?” laughed Gilbert.

“Stop looking so smug. You do realise that humility is a more attractive characteristic than gloating?” said Anne as she placed hands on her hips.

“Don’t change the subject,” said Gilbert smiling as he grabbed her legs and carried Anne over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” asked Anne. “We’re about to have breakfast!”

“At the risk of sounding audacious, I’d like to explore you in all your glory in the clear of daylight. Also, I want to see if I can match ‘the best ever’ and ‘unbelievable’,” explained Gilbert as he marched them up the stairs.

Anne giggled. “Oh, I very much doubt that you could top last night’s endeavours,” she teased.

“Is that a challenge Mrs. Blythe?”

“It sure is.”

“Well, I can only try,” laughed Gilbert. “But I can assure you, you’ll always be satisfied.”

“That I don’t doubt,” agreed Anne with a laugh.

*****

“Anne! You look absolutely gorgeous!’ exclaimed Dr. Emily Oak as she ran towards Anne and gave her a welcoming hug.

The Blythes and the Oaks were at the Annual Canadian Medical Conference which was held at The King Edward Hotel’s Crystal Ballroom that year. It was a chance for guest speakers to speak of new advances in the medical field during a banquet, followed by dancing and networking after dinner. Once again, Anne was finally able to wear the outfit she bought when they were to have supper at the King Edward dining room.

“I don’t know why we even go to these things, Gilbert,” laughed Dr. David Oak. “It’s just a chance for the women to shine in their gowns while us men pale in comparison.”

“Speak for yourself, David,” laughed Gilbert as he shook hands with the male Dr. Oak. “I think I look quite fashionable myself.”

“That’s because you just bought that suit. Meanwhile, I have had this outfit for the past eight years and it only comes out during the annual conference,” chuckled David.

“Stop it you two. But doesn’t Anne look scrumptious!” said a delighted Emily, admiring her friend.

“Thank you, Emily. You’re making me blush,” said Anne. “You look fabulous yourself. Ever so elegant.”

“I agree,” said David as he kissed his wife’s temple.

“Gilbert, you can thank me for how Anne looks. I had to convince her that the outfit suited her fine and that you would devour her when you saw her,” winked Emily.

Anne and Gilbert laughed. “You’re not wrong with that assessment at all Emily,” said Gilbert. “So, I thank you, Ma’am.”

“Hush. Don’t call me Ma’am! It makes me feel old!” exclaimed Emily as the band commenced with the first few bars of a new song. “Oh, David! Let’s dance!” Emily tugged on her husband’s arm.

David chuckled as he looked at his exuberant wife. “I’m afraid she’s too excited tonight - having to wear a gown then she’s had a few wines…” The comment earned David a playful slap from Emily. 

As Emily led David away, David turned around and he jokingly mouthed “help me” to Anne and Gilbert which garnered him a laugh from the Blythes.

Anne and Gilbert linked arms as they chuckled watching David step on Emily’s toes and Emily wincing but pretending that it didn’t happen.

“So, Mrs. Blythe. I’m sorry I’ve had to bring you to this boring conference. What would you like to do now?” Gilbert asked Anne as he held her around the waist.

“It’s not boring at all, Gil. It’s been interesting hearing of new medical discoveries not to mention the food was absolutely divine! I have never been to a ball before so I’m in my romantic element!”

“Keep that romance in mind, alright?” Gilbert requested pulling her even closer. Anne looked alluring that night. It hasn’t escaped Gilbert that men young and old could not help but give her lingering glances as they passed. Gilbert noticed that Anne was quite oblivious to her beauty and her commanding presence at the ball. It made him feel proud to have such an enchanting wife beside him.

“So, would you like to dance? Or eat some more? Drink some more?” asked Gilbert.

“How about we get ourselves some champagne and absorb the atmosphere for a while? I’d like to admire the wonderful attire on display tonight. It’s absolutely magical! Then you can tell me what has excited you about what has been presented by tonight’s speakers. I know you are waiting to tell me,” Anne suggested.

“You know me too well, Carrots,” Gilbert chuckled. He took her by the hand, grabbed two glasses of champagne and led them to a quiet corner overlooking the ballroom floor. They sat themselves on a chaise lounge as Gilbert excitedly spoke of his thoughts on the new medical announcements.

Anne had a grin on her face as she listened to her husband and occasionally interjected with questions and statements of her own. But her grin suddenly disappeared and a look of horror appeared on her face.

“Anne? What’s wrong? What is it?” Gilbert asked concerned as he noticed the change in Anne’s demeanour.

Gilbert followed her gaze and saw a statuesque dark-haired woman in a violet gown which complemented her pale skin and violet eyes. _Christine Stuart_ , Gilbert immediately recognised her.

Christine paused by the ballroom door as she looked around and smiled, her head held high. _She always walks in pausing by doorways_ , Anne thought dismally, _always commanding attention which she always manages to attract._

Gilbert took Anne’s hand and squeezed it. “It’s fine, Anne-girl. She hasn’t seen us. Would you like to leave?”

“No. No, Gil. This is your night. You need to be here. We’re here together as a couple so let’s try and enjoy the night.”

“If that’s what you want? We can leave anytime, alright?” Gilbert reassured her.

Anne nodded and feigned a smile. “it’s just that…oh I don’t know Gil. I just suddenly feel this incredible surge of jealousy and envy. She’s so beautiful and commanding and she just makes me feel so insignificant.”

“Anne, may I say something and I want you to take it as an absolute fact. What I am about to say to you is what I have I have observed and experienced tonight. I’m a doctor and I constantly have to observe and I’ll let you know what I have seen.”

“What is it?” asked Anne as she looked at Gilbert confused.

“You are undisputedly the belle of the ball,” started Gilbert.

“You’re only saying that…,” Anne started to interject.

“No, Anne. Listen to me please. The moment we walked in the door, you commanded the attention of many. I have noticed men walk past us, giving you lingering gazes. Some have focused their attention at you more than once. Women have glanced at you in admiration. When I have been introduced to new acquaintances tonight, after my credentials have been described the first thing they ask me is who is the woman I was sitting with during the banquet. I’ve proudly said, my wonderful wife. I don’t mean to objectify you, but I am telling you this as it’s what has been happening since we arrived.”

“Oh,” was all Anne could muster. In a way it gave her some confidence to know what Gilbert has just explained to her. Yet, she couldn’t help but think that Gilbert was just trying to make her feel better.

“Yes, there are many beautiful women here tonight but you shine so much more brightly than them. Your beauty, Anne, it’s uncommon and eye-catching. And you also project your intelligence and wonder through your eyes which makes you even more charming. Observe,” said Gilbert as he continued to hold her hand.

“The man over there standing by the table closest to us. He has glanced at you several times. I implore you to just look in his direction. He will glance at you again, I assure you.”

Gilbert was right. A few seconds later, the said man took another glance at Anne. Having been caught, he smiled at her. Anne nodded with a slight smile and he nodded back as he blushed.

“The man by the bar who has just been handed a glass of whiskey. He has walked past us three times while we’ve been sitting here. Each time he would stroll past slower than normal and would give you a sidelong glance. A lingering one at that. He will walk past us soon as he has company at his table just to our left.”

Anne glanced at the bar. She could see the gentleman start to walk towards their direction.

“Here he comes,” advised Gilbert.

The man in question walked towards where they sat. He had already taken a look at Anne. As he approached closer, he continued to take quick side glances at her. Anne tried to casually pretend she was merely observing the ballroom. Suddenly he stopped just a short distance from them, Anne and Gilbert trying to make themselves not stare at him too much. He pretended to brush an imaginary piece of dust or lint on his suit jacket, all the while trying to gaze at Anne casually. He then walked towards his table of acquaintances.

“Alright, the woman sitting by the pot of roses on the pedestal. She has looked you up and down smiling, admiring your attire,” said Gilbert as he encouraged Anne to look.

When Anne looked, the woman was not at all facing her. She was smiling as she waved at someone, at another woman that then joined the table. She then said something to the woman she just greeted and they both looked at Anne with a smile.

“See what I mean? It’s been happening all night, Anne,” said Gilbert as he gave her hand another squeeze. “So please, don’t compare yourself to Christine. You surpass her in everything Anne. In fact, it wouldn’t surprise me if she was jealous of you. I wish I could put her in her place for making you feel underserving because it’s simply not true.”

“Well, here’s your chance because she has seen us and she is heading our way,” advised Anne as she tightened her grip on Gilbert’s hand.

“Would you like to leave or stay?” asked Gilbert.

“Stay. I don’t want Christine to win this battle. We shall put her in her place but be kind,” requested Anne.

“What? That’s quite conflicting,” said a confused Gilbert.

“You’ll find a way, Gil. Just be kind about it. We can let our feelings known but still be civil.”

As Christine approached them, Anne and Gilbert stood to greet her out of politeness. But as soon as Christine had stopped in front of them, both Gilbert and Anne were rendered slightly speechless, concerned about how the turn of events would conclude.

“Hello, Gilbert. I am so glad to see you here. It’s been a while,” she said as she flashed a smile at Gilbert alone. “Anne,” Christine said as an afterthought, her smile changed to a smirk.

“Hello, Christine,” greeted Gilbert feigning a smile. Gilbert panicked slightly as he and Anne shared a look. Gilbert questioned why Christine felt the need to approach them given the history of what happened when they were at the University of Toronto.

“Hello,” said Anne meekly as she squeezed Gilbert’s hand for support. Anne then proceeded to rub Gilbert’s back to let him know everything will be fine. Gilbert decided he will just have to be polite and make the interaction as short as possible.

Anne couldn’t help herself but analyse how Christine looked. Christine was the epitome of Anne’s definition of beauty. Dark hair, smooth skin, unique features such as her violet eyes being accentuated by her dress and her perfect straight smile. _Although_ , Anne thought, _her nose seems longer that what I remember it to be and she has big feet and hands, not at all dainty for a woman._ Anne then brushed the thoughts away, putting it down to her being vindictive towards Christine.

“Married?” asked Christine as she looked at Gilbert then Anne.

“Yes, we are,” confirmed Anne, grinning.

“Happily?” asked Christine with a smirk.

Gilbert was incensed. “Yes, indeed. Very much so,” he answered tersely, and made a show to grab Anne by the waist and pulled her close to kiss her temple. Anne giggled with delight.

“Are you here with anyone?” asked Anne, curiously.

Christine scoffed. “Of course. I’m here with my parents and my husband Dr. Andrew Dawson. Mother is just dancing with Andrew. Father was speaking with someone.”

“Andrew, your suitor while you were at U of T?” asked Gilbert.

“Yes, the very same Andrew,” said Christine as she hastily changed the subject. “I must say Gilbert, you have not changed. Still as dashing as ever!” Christine complimented as she reached out and squeezed Gilbert’s arm.

Now it was Anne that was incensed. She felt Gilbert tense beside her. Anne felt like disregarding all decorum and throwing her champagne in Christine’s face.

Christine continued. “It brings me back to our U of T days, seeing you here. Gilbert, remember we attended tree planting day and we were paired up to plant a few trees on campus? Oh, and remember the campus bonfire? It was so cold that evening and your coat kept me warm until the end of the night.”

“I do Christine. I do recall that you refused to help me plant the trees for fear of getting your fingernails dirty. Your brother ended up helping me do your job while you sat by and watched. As for the bonfire, I had assisted in getting the fire started and got rather hot being so close to the fire that I took my coat off for a moment. Next thing I knew you were wearing it without my permission. As the night grew cold, I left the bonfire early as my bones froze and did not have a spare coat with me.”

Anne smirked. Gilbert certainly put Christine in her place with facts.

At that moment, Dr. David Oak appeared. “I’m sorry to interrupt. Gilbert, one of the major donors to our research would like to briefly meet you before he leaves. Would you mind?”

Gilbert looked apologetically at Anne. “Go, Gil. I shall wait right here,” said Anne encouragingly.

“I’ll be right back,” said Gilbert as he quickly kissed Anne’s cheek.

Anne sat back down on the chaise lounge hoping that Christine would leave. Much to Anne’s dismay, Christine sat down next to her.

“So, Anne. What have you been up to? Travelling the world? Taking care of children?” asked Christine.

“We’re both busy at work to travel. Our careers are our priority at present. Children will soon be a part of our future, although not as of this moment,” answered Anne politely. Anne refused to ask Christine questions as she did not want to prolong the conversation. Not to mention the fact that staring at Christine’s feigned pleasure, with her perfect smile and with her perfect teeth was driving Anne mad.

“Oh, what a shame. I’ve been to many cities in Europe. Andrew sends me away on occasion and I get to spend time with such refined European women,” bragged Christine.

“Fortunately, Gilbert hasn’t had the need to ‘send me away’. If I am to travel, it will be with my husband,” Anne retorted back.

“You really are a lucky girl, Anne that he chose you. Gilbert was a near beau you know. You should be glad that I did not take him away from you,” mocked Christine with a smirk. Christine always thought that she would have had a chance with Gilbert if Anne didn’t get her claws into him before her.

“Yes, Christine,” Anne glared at her. “Gilbert did indeed choose me. But I heard your powers of seduction were unsuccessful on my darling Gil. Perhaps if you focused on how to entice your own husband, instead of beaus belonging to other women, Dr. Dawson wouldn’t have to ‘send you away’ too often.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Anne,” said Christine masking innocence.

“Oh, Christine! Are you getting old that your memory has left you? It was the talk of the campus, your attempted tryst with a certain medical student and how it failed abysmally. I’m afraid it’s no secret. One of your so-called friends gladly told people of your endeavour. May I ask, was your attempt during the time of your engagement with poor Dr. Dawson?” said Anne. She suddenly felt like dancing a jig at the look of Christine’s face.

Christine’s face had dropped and a horrified look suddenly appeared. Her face then turned as red as a beetroot.

“Oh! You didn’t know that I knew?” continued Anne. “It’s alright, Christine. Apology accepted. After all, Gilbert and I are blissfully married now. If anything, your attempt made him realise how much devotion he had for me.”

Gilbert then appeared in front of Anne and Christine. Gilbert kissed Anne’s cheek. “I’m sorry darling, I had to introduce myself to an important person seeing as he’s funding our research. What did I miss?” asked Gilbert curious.

“Oh, nothing much, Gil. Just reminiscing about university antics and catching up on our lives,” grinned Anne. She was satisfied she has had her say and has left Christine speechless. Anne stood up to stand beside Gilbert.

Christine also stood up and was about to excuse herself when they were interrupted again.

“There you are Christine! Your mother is enjoying dancing with Andrew so I came to find you,” said an older man who was approaching the group.

“Father, you remember Gilbert Blythe. He was Ronald’s friend and he helped me gain my bearings at U of T. This is Anne, his wife. We were in some classes together when we were studying for our BA,” explained Christine.

Gilbert shook hands with Dr. Stuart. “Yes, I remember you Gilbert. Ronald had such nice things to say about you. He would be sorry he missed seeing you tonight. Are you a doctor now?”

“Nice to see you again Dr. Stuart. Yes, I’m now a doctor. I finally completed my studies.”

“I’m glad. You were quite studious as I recall. And a pleasure to meet you Anne. I must say, you look quite enchanting tonight,” said Dr. Stuart as he shook Anne’s hand.

“Thank you for your compliment, Dr. Stuart. You’re very kind,” said Anne in gratitude. Gilbert noticed the tight line on Christine’s lips as her father gave Anne some praise.

“I only speak the truth young lady. You have attracted many an eye tonight. Gilbert is the envy of many at tonight’s ball. Well, now that the formalities of the night are over, I was hoping to dance with my daughter,” said Dr. Stuart as he turned to Christine.

“I was about to dance with Gilbert, for old times’ sake, you know, to get reacquainted after all this time,” said Christine, a twinkle in her eye.

Gilbert tightened his grip on Anne’s waist. Anne looked slightly behind her as she pretended to look around but she whispered in Gilbert’s ear, “It’s alright. Be hard but civil.”

Gilbert looked at Anne confused, wondering why she would allow Christine to dance with him. His eyes were pleading with her to rescue him. But Anne merely grinned and faced the Stuarts. “Dr. Stuart, if I may be so bold, perhaps you may dance with me while my husband dances with Christine?”

“I’d be glad to Anne. Then I’ll dance with my daughter after,” accepted a cheery Dr. Stuart as he offered his arm to Anne and led her to the dancefloor.

Gilbert did not offer his arm to Christine. He merely indicated for her to walk ahead and he followed. As the band started a new song, Gilbert was relieved that it was a dance that was short. He could not wait until it was over.

“Are you really happily married?” asked Christine as she looked at Gilbert trying to examine his face for the truth.

Gilbert glared at her. “That is such an awful question to ask someone. But if you must know, yes, I truly am happily married. I love Anne dearly.”

Christine shrugged. “Just making conversation.”

Gilbert glanced over to Anne who was animatedly talking to Dr. Stuart as they danced. Dr. Stuart had a smile on his face, clearly captivated by what Anne was saying.

“Isn’t she stunning?” asked Gilbert as he continued to look at Anne.

“What?” asked Christine as she leaned in closer to hear Gilbert. Although, it may have been a ploy to get closer to him.

“Anne. My wife is so stunning.” Gilbert repeated. He then grinned at Christine. “She reminds me of a painting. It’s almost as if she has been the inspiration for Botticelli and the red-haired beauties painted by John Williams Waterhouse. Those paintings are not only a beautiful depiction of women, they all tell the story of women with great character, strength and depth. Just like my Anne-girl. Renaissance and Pre-Raphaelite paintings of women are such a better representation of their spirit don’t you think? Compared to, oh, I don’t know, children’s fairy tales. Fairy tale princesses like Snow White and the Sleeping Beauty are such a shallow portrayal of women. Perhaps they are more endearing to youth or the immature. They focus too much on their beauty at times and very little in substance. What do you think Christine? You have a BA in English Literature. What do you think of Snow White and the portrayal of women in fairy tales?”

Christine looked at Gilbert wide-eyed. Unsure of what to think of his rambling. It was no secret that she was called the Snow White of U of T back in the day. “I’m sure Snow White has some redeeming qualities besides her beauty.”

“Maybe so,” shrugged Gilbert. “But I’d rather take Botticelli’s Venus or Waterhouse’s Psyche any day.”

Gilbert was filled with relief as the music for the dance ended. He then glanced at Anne and made eye contact with her. They slowly made their way back to the spot where they stood prior to the dance. They were met with Christine’s husband and mother and introductions were made.

“Christine! Do you know Anne is shaping Canada’s young minds!” exclaimed Dr. Stuart. “She is involved with research on how to improve education in Canada. Some of her work involves research with psychiatrists and mathematicians and scientists. Such fascinating work. What an intelligent young lady you are Anne Blythe!”

“You flatter me too much, Dr. Stuart,” grinned Anne.

“Oh, but she is quite intelligent, Dr. Stuart. Anne and I constantly competed for top of the class when we were in school. I told her she could have become a doctor as well. She certainly has the brains for it. Well, she even helped me deliver a baby once and she kept her calm,” said Gilbert proudly.

“I don’t doubt that Gilbert. You should have considered medicine Anne. We need more of a woman’s perspective and care in the field,” explained Dr. Stuart.

“I agree. While a majority of male doctors still question the existence of women in the medical field, they certainly bring in new ideas and perspective in medicine. We can only be better for it,” nodded Dr. Andrew Dawson.

“But I understand your passion lies with education. I’m sure our children will benefit from your work,” said Dr. Stuart to Anne.

Christine merely gave a half smile at all the praise Anne was getting.

“I think we should leave the young folk alone now. How about you take me for a dance?” grinned Mrs. Stuart as she pulled on Dr. Stuart’s arm.

“Have a good evening, Anne and Gilbert. Christine and Andrew, we shall see you later,” winked Dr. Stuart as he led his wife to dance.

“Well, it was nice have met you Andrew and nice to see you again Christine.” Gilbert gave the couple the widest grin and shook their hands.

“Yes, nice to have spent some time with you tonight,” said Anne politely as she shook hands with Christine.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Anne. It’s not often you meet an incredibly intelligent woman with such exuberance and beauty. Gilbert is a lucky man. You are a hard woman to forget I’m sure,” said Andrew as he shook Anne’s hand. His comment gained a glare from Christine. “It would have been nice to have met the both of you during our university days. I visited Christine a few times yet, she never introduced us. I’m sure the four of us would have gotten along splendidly in the day.”

“Oh! She never mentioned her university mischiefs?” Anne asked pretending to be surprised. “Christine was determined to have a great social experience at U of T.”

Gilbert nodded in agreement. “All the sneaking in…,” started Gilbert.

“And the sneaking out of places,” Anne finished as she winked at Christine.

Gilbert and Anne were only met with a glared silence from the violet-eyed woman.

“I wish I had known!” chuckled Andrew. Dr. Dawson then grabbed Christine by the waist and said, “I didn’t know you had such adventures while at university. You always seem so prim and proper.”

“Never judge a book by its cover, as they say!” said Gilbert with a grin.

Gilbert leaned in towards Andrew and said in a whisper, but loud enough for Christine who was standing right beside her husband to hear. “I’m afraid you’ll have to excuse us as we retire for the night. I’m afraid I’ve been admiring my wife for far too long in her dress tonight. I’m so taken by her, I just want to release that inner siren that I have had the pleasure of seeing every night, if you know what I mean.”

Andrew gave Gilbert the biggest grin as he patted Gilbert’s shoulder. Gilbert then offered his arm to Anne and escorted her away.

Anne watched Andrew smiling as if he had just been told the juiciest secret, while Christine was standing there with mouth agape.

“Gil? What in the world did you just say to them? I didn’t hear you through the music. But as Marilla would say, Andrew is grinning like a Cheshire cat and Christine’s mouth is wide open in amazement that I feel like going back there to lift her chin and close her mouth shut so a fly would not get in,” asked Anne completely puzzled.

“You told me to put her in her place and I was so furious at what you told me Christine has done to you while she was still at U of T, I could not help it,” he grinned bashfully.

“What did you say? Tell me!” Anne demanded wide-eyed.

“Please don’t be mad,” Gilbert grimaced. He then recounted what he just told Andrew. He also told Anne what he said to Christine during their forced dance partnership. “I apologise for making such misogynistic comments, but I intended for Christine to hear it to let her know you really are miles ahead of her. Her father praised you so much about your intelligence and Andrew was ogling you Anne. I felt compelled to make it clear you are the most wonderful and perfect woman in every aspect and to make it clear to them that we are happy together.”

Anne shrugged. “As much as I hate to be spoken of like an object, I will make an allowance just this instance due to the pleasure of seeing Christine’s shocked face as we left.”

“Hasn’t she changed?” said Gilbert.

“Whatever do you mean?” asked Anne interested in Gilbert’s thoughts.

“Her soft youthfulness is gone. It’s been replaced by some of harshness in her face. You are of the same age, yet she looks older. Also, she was calculating before now she’s even more so. Quite vindictive in her words in fact,” explained Gilbert.

“I agree. Although, I’m not sure if jealous Anne is talking and agreeing with you. Because I know that things can be said in the heat of the moment when we are feeling vengeful. I better let you know Gil, I have something to confess. When Roy incensed me so, I may have said something about you to Roy that may rival what you just said to Andrew about me.”

“Goodness Anne. What did you tell Roy?”

“I wanted to make him leave me alone by letting him know I was extremely happy and fulfilled with our marriage…,” Anne started to explain.

“What did you say Anne?” urged Gilbert.

It was Anne’s turn to look sheepish. “I may have said that you have a generous appendage and that I am more than satisfied.”

“What?! Oh dear!” Gilbert was speechless as he stared at Anne wide-eyed.

“Please take it as a compliment Gil,” requested Anne.

“I suppose there are worse things that could be said about me,” chuckled Gilbert as he opened a door in the hotel with a key.

Anne wasn’t paying attention to where they were going and was surprised when Gilbert led her into an elegant hotel room.

“What are we doing here?” asked Anne as she looked at the décor that was fit for royalty.

“We’re staying the night,” Gilbert said.

“We are? Well, we may as well stay here now. I don’t think I can go back to the ballroom in the event we see Andrew and Christine again. I don’t think I’ll be able to look them in the eye after what you have said about me. But I didn’t pack any other clothes or a nightgown to change into. You should have told me of your plans,” Anne said confused.

“Don’t worry about your clothes…,” Gilbert started to explain.

Anne rushed up to her husband and embraced him tightly followed by a slow kiss. “You are so scandalous, Dr. Blythe. I suppose you’re right, we won’t and don’t need clothes while we’re in here.”

Gilbert laughed. “If you let me finish, I would have said, don’t worry about your clothes because I packed them for you.” Gilbert then pointed towards the dresser with an overnight case for the both of them.

Anne laughed at her presumption.

“However, Mrs. Blythe, if you feel we can do away with our clothes while we’re in here, who am I to correct you?” said Gilbert as he trailed kisses upwards along Anne’s neck until he reached her lips.

Anne slowly took off Gilbert’s jacket, then vest and started to unbutton his shirt as they kissed.

Anne then turned around so Gilbert could undo the pearl buttons on the back of her dress, kissing and nibbling her neck between each button. “Also, I…told…Andrew…I’d release... your inner…siren…and I usually…don’t lie…about things…I’m about…to do,” With now expert hands at dealing with Anne’s undergarments, Gilbert had also loosened her corset leaving Anne in her chemise and pearls.

Anne, who was getting impatient, swiftly took of her chemise and led Gilbert to bed while unbuttoning his trousers. “Speaking of a generous appendage…,” Anne smirked as Gilbert already could not contain himself. Gilbert went beet red as they both got into bed.

Anne, who was under Gilbert, reached up to her neck to remove her necklace.

“Please leave the pearls on Anne. You look like a princess,” requested Gilbert as he trailed kisses from her collarbone and down the length of her body.

They didn’t return to the ballroom at all that night and Anne was right, they didn’t need their clothes at all for the rest of their stay.

Although Anne did keep her pearls on.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter. Can’t help myself.
> 
> Just a few more things.
> 
> I apologise for writing that Snow White and Sleeping Beauty are shallow characters. I love the fairy tale princesses, but it was a way for Gilbert to stick up for Anne.
> 
> Google rainbow roses if you’re not sure what they look like. I got given a bouquet once and they were amazing!
> 
> I tried to make their make-up sex innuendo based. I just can’t write explicit smut, I’m awful at it so I’m sorry if my writing of their make-up sex was, I don’t know, weird and awful. Also, I find it incongruous to write about intimacy in a Victorian/Edwardian setting when decorum was highly regarded at the time. Anyway….
> 
> Thanks to amberitas17 for suggesting S3 Ep 10 kiss– Married Version. (when they met outside Anne’s office).
> 
> The Crystal Ballroom at The King Edward Hotel didn’t open until the 1920’s but for the sake of this story it was opened before then.
> 
> My favourite chapters in Anne of Ingleside are chapters 39-41 when Anne was jealous of Gilbert and Christine meeting up. Some of the descriptions I used of Christine in this chapter I modelled from what Anne thought of Christine in Anne of Ingleside.
> 
> Whew! I think that’s it.
> 
> As usual, I love reading your comments so leave me a message if you wish.
> 
> Next Chapter – Wedding Anniversary and Life Changes


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PEI Visit and Wedding Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly fluff
> 
> This chapter mentions events from Part 3 of the series particularly Part 3 Chapter 11 and Chapter 13 under the heading Enchantress if you'd like to read those chapters first (but not essential)
> 
> I told myself when I started this part: no more long chapters  
> I told myself this week: Oh well….(after I exceeded 10,000 words)

“Thank you for booking us a sleeper on the way there Gil,” said Anne as she sidled up to her husband on the train. They were in their own private compartment that would allow them to lie down and sleep the night away prior to their arrival at Prince Edward Island.

“Anything for you, Carrots. The journey home is always long and I thought it best to travel overnight and to do it comfortably so we are well rested when we get there.”

Gilbert reached out for Anne’s hand as they looked out the window at the darkening landscape. The sun was about to set and the fields they passed by were aglow with reds, oranges and yellows. Gilbert looked deep in thought, a slight smile on his lips. He gently squeezed Anne’s hand.

“Are you alright, Gil?” questioned Anne. She ran her spare hand through his newly grown curls which have reappeared after having his hair cropped short.

Gilbert looked at Anne, holding his smile. “Dad and I hired a sleeper to and from Alberta, so he could easily rest when required. This just reminds me of our travels, that’s all. He sure loved the train. He often said that looking out the window was like looking at a moving landscape painting.”

“It’s true. It is like a moving landscape painting,” Anne smiled. She wished that she had the opportunity to spend more time with John Blythe. Anne only got a chance to speak with him a few times when she first came to Avonlea. She had a feeling that they would have been best friends. “I wish I could have known your father better.”

Gilbert gave Anne a kiss on her forehead. “I do too, Carrots. You would have been one of his favourite people. If both of you were together, I can just imagine the incessant teasing and conspiracy the two of you would have planned against me.” Gilbert often thought how his father would have reacted to some of Anne’s antics or comments. The conclusion was always that John would have loved Anne.

“So, what did you do on the train with your father?” asked Anne.

“He told me stories of his youth. He spoke of my mother and spoke about family. He gave me advice on farming, running the orchard and about finances. He asked me questions about myself. It was like he was trying to extract everything he could out of me so that he could form this picture of who I was and what I would become. He endeavoured to part his wisdom and guide me in every aspect of my life and my future.”

“He loved you so much, Gil. He wanted to make sure you were going to be alright.”

“I know, he did. Just times like this, like a long train journey, or hearing a Whitman poem or seeing a picture of the Rocky Mountains, just reminds me of him. I miss him.”

“And you always will miss him, Gil. Which is a nice thing, don’t you think? It means you value the memory of him.”

“That is so true, Anne girl,” he agreed as Gilbert gave Anne another kiss to her temple.

They fell in a comfortable silence as they stared out the window. Dusk had turned to night. The stars shone brightly in the vast plains than in the city.

Gilbert suddenly chuckled.

“What’s so amusing?” asked Anne with a slight smile as she leaned her head on Gilbert’s shoulder.

“I was just thinking how alike the both of you are. You and my Dad. He loved to talk. Like you. He loved to read. Like you. He loved adventures. Just like you. What is even more appealing is that both of you have the capacity to see the essence of people, with no judgement or prejudice. It’s like I became best friends with the same person. You and him.”

“That is the sweetest thing ever, Gilbert Blythe,” said Anne as she directed his lips to hers and gave him a gentle kiss.

“What was your most favourite adventure story that he has told you?” asked Anne.

“When he travelled the Americas and told me about the different landscapes and people he met,” was Gilbert’s immediate reply.

“The scariest?”

“The battles he fought in the military.”

“Best advice?”

“Do everything for love and happiness.”

“Well, I agree with that,” concurred Anne.

“Funniest story?” she continued.

“His path to courtship with a girl from Avonlea, who I didn’t realise until later was Marilla. Then his courtship with my mother. Men do silly things Anne, just to attract a girl. He was no different.”

“Like pulling a girl’s braid and calling them a garden vegetable?” laughed Anne.

“Yes. Very much similar stories to ours,” chuckled Gilbert.

They fell in silence once again as they listened to the calming sound of the train rolling over the tracks. Gilbert was deep in thought. Anne let him be. She assumed he was thinking of his father and when he missed him, it was best to let him feel what he needed to.

Gilbert was unlocking the vault of his memory of their train adventure to Alberta. The games they played, the places they saw and the conversations they had. Suddenly, Gilbert groaned and laughed at the same time. Anne stood up straight, amused at Gilbert’s gentle laughter and blushing face.

“You can’t just sit there and laugh to yourself Gil. You are going to have to share your thoughts,” pointed out Anne as she continued to stare at the boyish man she was with.

“When we went to Alberta, he thought it was the best moment to explain the birds and the bees to me. As you can imagine, I was deeply embarrassed. I tried to stop him and confessed that I had already read a medical journal of the mechanics of it all. But he insisted he needed to part his knowledge of it because he said it wasn’t just all about the procedure but the emotion and thought process behind it too.”

“It was so mortifying hearing him speak to me in detail - from liking someone, to courtship to loving someone and the physical intimacies it entails. He said he wouldn’t be around to support me in the event I start going through those feelings. He wanted to make sure I had most of the answers before I could even think of the question. He spoke of rules of courtship, how to woo, how to kiss and how to please my wife. I remember covering my ears at some stage and singing ‘la la la la” and he laughed at me. He told me as he chuckled to ‘be a man’ and accept what he had to explain as it was part of the human life cycle. Then he said that it will happen soon enough for me and I insisted that there was no way it would.”

Anne laughed. “I hope he didn’t speak to you in an open car.”

“Thank goodness, we were in a private sleeper just like this! But little did I know that the feelings he spoke of would happen as soon as we got back to Avonlea because that’s when I met you. I hate to admit that everything he said was true. From my dreams about you before my feelings were even revealed and how it affected me physically, to our wedding night. I’m horrified to think of having the talk with our children one day,” said Gilbert as he continued to laugh.

“I must say, he taught you well,” said Anne with a smirk.

Gilbert buried his face in his hands. “Oh, Anne-girl! Don’t say that. He’s probably looking down on me now smiling and saying ‘I told you so, son’.”

“So, is that the best thing he has ever told you? The birds and the bees?”

“No. It’s probably one of the most amusing conversations we’ve had. But the best thing he has ever told me was, ‘I love you son, always and I’ll be with you, always. You’ll never be alone’.”

Suddenly, Gilbert’s face changed as he remembered his father saying those words to him and how it pleased him as well as cutting his heart at the same time because his father was about to leave him.

“For a while, Anne. When I was on the steamship with Bash, I was angry at him for leaving me. I was the only Blythe I knew of. Then I realised, he brought me Bash. Then I received your letter, he brought me you. Now, you’re a Blythe. I like to think, in some way, he was right. He was always with me and brought me all these people to love so I wouldn’t be alone.”

“I don’t doubt he did, Gil. You’ll never be alone, my darling. You’ll always have me,” reassured Anne as she squeezed his hand.

Gilbert turned to Anne and stared into her deep blue eyes as he flashed his boyish grin. “I know, my darling. I’m not lonely anymore.”

*****

After they have had their supper in the dining car, they arrived back in their private sleeper to find that their individual beds had received a turndown service. Once they were fully settled and Anne had propped herself up with a pillow, she was surprised when Gilbert opened his doctor’s bag and took out two identical books and threw one at her bed.

“What’s this?” Anne asked perplexed as she picked up the plain black book and looked at the one Gilbert was holding to see if they were indeed identical.

“A dictionary,” grinned Gilbert, as he settled himself in his own bed opposite Anne.

“Whatever for?” Anne asked again as she continued to be confused.

“It’s a Blythe family tradition with my Dad to have a spelling competition on long train trips. How do you think I got to be spelling bee champion?” Gilbert teased. He knew it was the prod that Anne needed to release her competitive streak.

“It seems you are mistaken, sir. I do believe I was the spelling bee champion,” corrected Anne with feigned displeasure.

“Oh, I must correct you there, dear wife. You were spelling bee champion once. However, I was champion several times.” Gilbert delighted in seeing Anne’s face change from looking soft to determined.

“It’s no competition if I wasn’t there the first few times you won.” Anne pointed out.

“I beg to differ. Regardless of whether you were there or not, I was still crowned the spelling bee champion. I also want to point out that I won the last spelling bee before graduation.”

“Blythe, this is ridiculous,” countered Anne. “We are not thirteen years old,” pointed out Anne as she glared at him.

“Blythe,” Gilbert called her, pointing out that Anne indeed was also a Blythe, “are you wanting to break a family tradition because you’re scared that I’ll win?”

“Right! For the sake of tradition, I challenge you Gilbert Blythe! Fifty words each. Person with the most words spelt correctly wins. On one condition…,” stated Anne as she continued to stare at Gilbert, pretending to be threatening but only making herself more adorable to her husband.

“Which is?” asked Gilbert.

“For this to be fair and square, no medical or scientific words or terminology,” said Anne with a smirk on her face. She felt she had gotten the upper hand.

Gilbert groaned. He was hoping to use medical terms to his advantage. But fair is fair. “Oh, alright. But scientific terms should be fine. You teach science, do you not? You’re not exactly foreign with photosynthesis or metamorphosis.”

“Alright, agreed. Now, let the challenge begin!” declared Anne with energised determination.

“Anne, your first word is…,” Gilbert was grinning. “Logorrhea. You should be acquainted with this word because it means, pathologically excessive and often incoherent talkativeness.” Gilbert was in stitches, laughing as he read out the meaning of the word. It garnered a pillow being thrown at him by Anne as she stuck her tongue out.

“Logorrhea. L-O-G-O-R-R-H-E-A. Logorrhea,” said Anne haughtily.

“Alright, smarty pants, Dr. Blythe. Your word is ‘Euonym’. It means the shifting sense of the word ‘lost’ in a sentence. I’ll use it in a sentence - Gilbert lost the spelling bee and his mind. Euonym.” Anne grinned triumphantly.

“Very witty, Carrots. Euonym. E-U-O-N-Y-M. Euonym.” Gilbert smiled smugly as he looked at Anne. Anne rolled her eyes.

The banter continued well into the hour. With only a few words left and no mistakes being made on both sides, there was no clear winner in their private competition.

“This is ridiculous, Gil. We have tied on every word,” signed Anne.

“So, do you concede a tie?” Gilbert asked. He truly believed they could go on all night with spelling and still have the same result.

“Never!” exclaimed Anne. “I want to win the Blythe Family Spelling Bee.”

Gilbert laughed. “Alright, how about you may ask me to spell medical terms, however you are exempt from them.”

“That hardly seems fair,” said Anne considering the offer.

“Well, I have studied medicine after all and have had to memorise the most ridiculous of terminology until they are second nature. I’ll allow it,” said Gilbert as he got out from under the blankets and sat on his sleeper bed, feet on the floor. He looked at Anne charmed and delighted by her. He loved it when she got into one of her competitive moods with him. When they were younger, she was incredibly determined to beat him and would be quite serious about it, but now, while Anne was still determined, she was playful and amusing – simply adorable.

“Are you sure?” Anne asked suspiciously. Gilbert had a smirk on his face. _What is he up to?_

“It’s fine, honestly Carrots. I’ll allow it. I’ll even attempt to throw in the definition for good measure,” Gilbert said with a generous smile.

“Alright, then. Gastroesophageal,” said Anne, dubious as she looked at Gilbert who was grinning widely.

“Gastroesophageal. G-A-S-T-R-O-E-S-O-P-H-A-G-E-A-L. Refers to the digestive tract that is the stomach and the oesophagus. It is a combination of both words with ‘gastro’ relating to the stomach and oesophageal relating to the oesophagus.”

“Correct,” confirmed Anne.

“Anne-girl, your word is ‘Passionate’,” said Gilbert.

Anne looked at Gilbert wondering if he was aware that the word was too easy for her to spell. But she was prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Passionate. P-A-S-S-I-O-N-A-T-E.”

“Correct,” confirmed Gilbert, not even looking at the dictionary which was abandoned beside him on the bed.

“Dr. Blythe, your next word is ‘Cellulitis’.”

“Cellulitis. It is the inflammation of the subcutaneous connective tissue of the dermis often a sign of a bacterial infection. C-E-L-L-U-L-I-T-I-S.”

“Correct,” said Anne as she started to look at Gilbert intently. She loved it when Gilbert talked medicine and she had admitted to Diana and Ruby one drunken afternoon that hearing him speak of medical terminology often makes her physically desire him. She was proud of his intelligence and it was always a characteristic of Gilbert’s that she held in high regard. Anne wasn’t just attracted to his physical attributes, she was also attracted to his intellect. While on the train and hearing him explain medical terminology once again, suddenly made her body crave for him.

“Anne, you next word is ‘Marital’.”

“Gilbert! Why are you giving me easy words to spell? You’re not even consulting your dictionary! If you think I’m going to take it easy on you just because of a few simple words you have given me, then you are mistaken,” Anne warned him with a pout.

“Calm yourself Carrots. Sometimes after spelling some complicated words, the brain gets tricked into spelling the simplest of words incorrectly. I am trying to test that theory,” explained Gilbert pointedly.

“I don’t know if I believe you. But fine, I’ll spell it. Marital. M-A-R-I-T-A-L.”

“That’s correct Carrots,” said Gilbert as he stood up and sat himself down on Anne’s sleeper bed by her feet.

“Gil, your next word is ‘Polyp’.” Anne tried to see if he would spell the word phonetically with an ‘I’ instead of a ‘Y’.

“Polyp. P-O-L-Y-P. A polyp is an abnormal tissue growth with mushroom like stalks protruding from a mucous membrane.”

“Correct,” said Anne. _Concentrate Anne, ignore his intelligent musings_ , she told herself.

Gilbert reached over and tapped Anne’s nose with his finger. “Your next word is ‘Train’.”

“Aargh! You’re not even challenging me!” exclaimed Anne.

“I want to see if after spelling close to fifty difficult words if you can still spell simple ones,” said Gilbert feigning innocence. “That is all,” said Gilbert with a shrug.

“I hope you’re not just letting me win. I want to win fair and square Gilbert Blythe!”

“I’ll give you a harder word to spell next, Anne. I promise.”

“Fine! Train. T-R-A-I-N. Train! Your next word is ‘Thoracic’.”

“Thoracic. T-H-O-R-A-C-I-C. Thoracic means pertaining to the chest or the thorax. In a human, it is part of the body between the neck and the abdomen and includes the cavity enclosed within.”

“Correct,” confirmed Anne displeased that he got it right. Gilbert had one more word left to spell and she had to make it a hard one.

“Anne-girl, your last word is… ‘Debauchery’,” grinned Gilbert.

Eyes furrowed, Anne stared at her husband as she went on to spell the word. It was a harder word than the previous three words he had just given her, but it was still not challenging enough for her. “D-E-B-A-U-C-H-E-R-Y. Seriously Gil! The last few words you have given me to spell have been way too easy. _Passionate Marital Train Debauchery_ …,” Anne paused and thought for a second, the sudden recognition of Gilbert’s intentions dawned on her. She looked at her husband who was grinning widely.

“So, Mrs. Blythe. What do you think? Are you open for some _passionate marital train debauchery_?” said Gilbert as he placed his hand under Anne’s sheets and started to trail his hand up her leg and in the inside of her thigh.

“Gilbert! We’re on a train! What has gotten into you?” Anne giggled as his hand tickled her skin.

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Anne-girl?” Gilbert continued to trail his hand up Anne’s thigh.

“This bed is too small to accommodate both of us…,” Anne reasoned.

“We’ll manage,” said Gilbert as he proceeded to hover his body over Anne until their faces were a mere distance apart.

“I still have one spelling word for you and what if someone sees?” Anne could feel herself relenting. He was just far too charming for her liking.

Gilbert planted a kiss on her lips and she kissed him back. “Alright, what’s the last word for me to spell. Also, just to ease your mind, we’re in a private car, the door is locked and the curtains are drawn. Most passengers are already asleep. So how about adding a train to our list of intimate adventures?” Gilbert whispered in a low tone which sent Anne’s desire into a frenzy.

“Spell ‘Take’,” ordered Anne.

“T-A-K-E,” grinned Gilbert, their gazes locked on each other.

“Spell ‘Me’,” grinned Anne back.

“M-E,” Gilbert’s grin grew wider.

“I do believe you won the spelling bee, Dr. Blythe by spelling an extra word,” Anne whispered. “Your prize is to _take me_ on this train right now.”

“I very much would like to claim my prize,” Gilbert chuckled as he crashed his lips onto Anne for a thrilling, deep kiss.

*****

The next day, Anne looked out the train window as they travelled towards Bright River. The familiar landscape filled both Anne and Gilbert with excitement. Anne more so, who would occasionally bounce in her seat while displaying a big grin on her face.

Gilbert chuckled. “A bit excited I see.”

“We’re nearly there!” exclaimed Anne.

“So, what are your plans while we’re in Avonlea?” Gilbert was easy to please. He was just happy to spend time with family but he knew that Anne would have a list of things she would like to do.

“Well let’s see…I want to see family of course. Visit Ruby and Moody, go for a walk in the woods and the meadows, say hello to the animals. I’d love to see Miss Stacy, I mean Muriel! Oh Gil! I’d like to take you the monarch butterfly habitat. I’d like to bake with Marilla while I’m here, take a walk in the orchard…,” Anne rambled.

“Alright, Carrots. We’ll try and do them all if we can,” laughed Gilbert.

When the train came to a stop, Anne shot up from her seat leaving Gilbert to deal with the suitcases and carpet bags. Anne was well and truly off the train before Gilbert could even gather all their belongings.

“Auntie Anne! Auntie Anne!”

Anne saw Delphine, bright smile and bright eyes running towards her. Bash was walking behind his daughter a wide grin on his face. Delphine ran toward Anne and Anne picked her up in a hug as soon as they reached each other.

“Delly! You’ve grown again! How I’ve missed you!” exclaimed Anne.

“I’ve missed you too, Auntie Anne. I’ve been reading the books you have been sending me,” Delly kissed Anne’s cheek.

“Oh, I’m glad! We can talk about them if you wish. We have a few days with you. I’m so excited!”

“Well, well, my sister certainly looks great. Marriage must suit you!” laughed Bash at seeing an exuberant Anne.

Anne gently placed Delphine back on solid ground and gave Bash a hug. “Nice to see you Bash! I’m so glad to be back home.”

“Where’s the moke?” Bash asked.

“The moke is now here, finally,” greeted Gilbert with a grin as he waddled with all the bags and stopped just behind Anne.

Delphine ran towards Gilbert and launched herself at him, making Gilbert drop the cases and bags on the ground. “Uncle Gilby! You’re home!”

Gilbert picked up Delphine and showered her with kisses on her cheeks. Bash chuckled at the sight.

“Oh! I’m sorry Gil. I was just too excited to be back. I should have helped you with the bags!” said Anne who was horrified at leaving her husband to deal with the luggage.

“It’s alright, Anne-girl. I managed,” reassured Gilbert.

Bash gave his brother a hug, sandwiching Delphine between them. Delly giggled with delight as she continued to be held by Gilbert. “Nice to have you back Gilly boy!”

“We have a large contingent looking forward to having supper with you tonight, so let’s get you home,” continued Bash as he picked up some cases.

They all headed towards the buggy. Anne talked to Bash animatedly as Gilbert carried a bag with one hand while continuing to carry Delphine in the other. The little girl refused to let go, too excited to have her Uncle Gilby back home.

*****

“My mother has prepared the Orchard House for your stay. She has stocked the pantry and changed the sheets on your bed and dusted the house, so you’ll be comfortable. She’s been cooking for the crowd tonight and we’ll bring it over to Green Gables where we shall have supper,” Bash explained to Anne and Gilbert.

“Thank you Bash and to everyone. We’re not expecting such a welcome.” Gilbert was pleased nonetheless.

“I could not stop the women from fussing so. My mother is so excited to see you both. Marilla is beside herself. I saw Elijah still at Green Gables on the way to the station and he said Marilla has been baking up a storm. Matthew has had a spring in his step the whole day…,”

Bash was suddenly interrupted by Delphine, “and I’ve been bouncing around like a rubber ball all day according to Papa from excitement!”

“…and Delly has been bouncing around like a rubber ball all day from excitement,” Bash echoed Delphine. They all laughed at loud.

“Well, same with Auntie Anne,” Gilbert said as he tickled Delphine making the little girl giggle.

“So, what’s the plan? Should I take you to Green Gables or to the Orchard House first?” asked Bash.

Gilbert looked at Anne. He was leaving the plans to Anne who he knew was terribly delighted to be home.

“Orchard House, please Bash,” said Anne. I’d like to freshen up before Green Gables.

“Alright, Orchard House it is,” said Bash as he continued the travel home.

As the buggy continued to meander the path towards the Blythe-Lacroix estate, Anne couldn’t help but feel at peace. Something about the island gave her a feeling that all was well and everything was perfect. She quickly took a glance at Gilbert who had the same look of contentment on his face. Despite the excitement that the city of Toronto gave them, they always would prefer to come back home to Avonlea.

The buggy took a turn and commenced the path that would first lead them to Green Gables. Anne could see the familiar field, then the barn and the fence line. She then saw the Snow Queen and from a distance, Marilla sweeping the front porch as Matthew and Elijah were removing their dirty boots on the steps.

“’Stop! Stop! Stop!” yelled Anne.

Startled, Bash came to an abrupt halt.

“I’ve changed my mind,” said Anne with urgency. Gilbert, Bash and Delphine then watched as Anne jumped from the buggy and started running towards Green Gables.

Bash laughed. “You must have your hands full with that one, Blythe.”

“She certainly makes life interesting,” chuckled Gilbert.

“Anne! Wait! We can drop you off at the front of Green Gables!” yelled Bash as he got the horses to canter.

It was too late. Anne had picked up her skirt with one hand and had commenced the run towards her childhood home while waving her arm up in the air. “Marilla! Matthew!”

Delphine giggled. “Auntie Anne is funny!”

At the sound of her voice, the Cuthberts and Elijah looked up and grinned.

Anne opened the gate and ran towards the porch and enveloped Matthew and Marilla in an embrace at the same time. Gilbert got off the buggy and walked towards the Cuthberts, smiling.

Matthew in his usual comforting calm tone greeted his daughter. “Welcome home, Anne. Welcome home.”

*****

The rest of the afternoon were spent with Gilbert spending time with Matthew and Elijah in the barn discussing the animals and Anne in the kitchen helping Marilla with last minute supper preparations.

It was like old times. Anne felt right at home like she was once again an adolescent talking to Marilla about everything and anything that came to mind. The only difference was Marilla was slightly older, her hair now fully grey and Anne was well and truly a grown woman.

“So, I take it all is now well between you and Gilbert?” asked Marilla. She didn’t know what to expect on their arrival, if there would be some sort of tension between the two young lovers. Marilla was hoping that all have been resolved prior to their arrival. There was some affection shared between the two that afternoon which pleased her to see.

“Yes, Marilla. All is well. I guess we both had lessons to learn. In hindsight, I think it may have improved our marriage,” said Anne thoughtfully.

“I’m glad, Anne,” said Marilla with a smile. She didn’t need to pry anymore. She merely needed reassurance that Anne was fine.

“Thank you, for calling me that day. I didn’t realise how much I needed you,” Anne said as she approached Marilla and touched her arm.

“Oh, Anne!” Marilla dropped the spoon she was using to mix some custard and embraced her daughter. “If you ever need to talk, you know I’m always here.”

“I’ve missed you, Marilla,” said Anne comforted by her mother’s touch.

“I’ve missed you too,” said Marilla as she kissed Anne on the cheek.

*****

Soon, Green Gables was abuzz with extra guests, all there to greet Anne and Gilbert. The Lacroix family was there of course. While Bash, Delphine and Elijah have had the opportunity to see Gilbert and Anne prior to supper, Hazel did not. Hazel ran into Green Gables and immediately hugged Gilbert and Anne and fussed over them like they were the same age as Delphine. Hazel then playfully slapped Gilbert on the arm and scolded him for leaving too much time in between visits and she was expecting more frequent visits in the future.

Miss Stacy arrived to the thrilled surprise of Gilbert and Anne. They greeted their mentor with affection and laughed that as adults, Gilbert and Anne still continued to call her Miss Stacy and had to be corrected to call her Muriel several times. A slip of the tongue, the Blythes explained with a smile, a force of habit.

Gilbert and Anne did notice a shift in the relationship between Muriel and Bash. Delphine immediately greeted Muriel and sat in her lap with a book as soon as Muriel was free from the Blythes. Bash joined them on the sofa and spoke in hushed tones while Bash and Muriel smiled at each other. Gilbert and Anne exchanged a knowing look which Elijah noticed. Elijah approached the Blythes and explained that Muriel and Bash had been spending a lot of time together and have been getting closer by the day. Yet they were being extremely cautious with each other.

Elijah to the pleasure of Gilbert and Anne introduced a girl he was courting from Carmody called Alice. She was a seamstress and they had met at one of Elijah’s errands in town. When Alice arrived that night at Green Gables, she was greeted warmly by the Avonlea folk, it seemed that they had all met Alice before and have had the pleasure of her company several times. She was polite, witty and liked to tease Elijah and Bash. Hazel seemed to take her side and would smile at the girl. It looked like she was already part of the family. Gilbert and Anne immediately warmed to Alice.

The Lyndes were also in attendance. Thomas immediately went to Matthew and got into a conversation. Rachel fawned over Anne and Gilbert. Rachel especially was her over dramatic self, hugging Anne and Gilbert tightly and exclaiming she was glad that Avonlea’s most successful couple have finally come to visit.

Supper was joyful and lively. The Cuthberts had to organise an additional makeshift table for dining to fit all the guests that that arrived to welcome the Blythes. As usual, there was too much food for everyone to consume and most people were much too busy talking to eat. Everyone asked Anne and Gilbert questions about their life in Toronto while Anne and Gilbert asked to be updated of any interesting town gossip in which Rachel gladly took centre stage.

After supper and after all the dishes have been washed and put away, which happened in no time with all guests assisting Marilla, everyone retired back in the parlour where Marilla and Hazel served some tea.

Anne and Gilbert had settled themselves side by side in one of the sofas with Delphine on Gilbert’s lap as they talked and pointed to the pictures in Delphine’s book. At the same moment, Gilbert and Anne looked at each other, a confused look on their face, for all of a sudden, the volume in the parlour had dissipated with only Matthew and Thomas making conversation.

Elijah and Bash had also detected the change in the room and looked at each other and shrugged.

Anne and Gilbert looked at the crowd and it seemed that all the women were staring at them.

“Is something the matter?” Gilbert asked perplexed as he decided to break the silence.

“Oh, nothing,” said Marilla. “Just women’s ramblings…”

“Well, no one is really rambling,” observed Anne. “More like staring at us, which is making me wonder. Do I have remnants on plum puffs on my face? I did eat them quite hurriedly. They were so good Marilla!”

“Thank you, Anne. It’s just…,” Marilla commenced but was interrupted.

“Oh, no, Anne. Just carry on…,” said Muriel as she gave Hazel and Rachel a glare.

Hazel who had an unusually big smile on her face piped up. “So, Anne and Gilbert. How is married life?”

Marilla who was sitting next to Rachel, gave Hazel a look which was ignored.

“Wonderful!” said Gilbert with a grin. “I have the best wife!”

“That’s great, Gilbert,” said Hazel. “So, umm, any news?”

“News?” Anne asked confused.

“Oh, Hazel! Stop being so unclear,” said Rachel who was getting impatient.

“Rachel, don’t…” pleaded Muriel as she gave Anne and Gilbert an apologetic smile.

Alice looked on amused at where the conversation was heading having heard the whispered musings of the older women in the room.

“Gilbert and Anne. Seeing as you are visiting us, we thought you may have some news for us,” prompted Rachel.

“Well, Gilbert’s research is at a roadblock with results not being as encouraging as hoped but the team has ideas on what changes are required. As for my research in education, it’s doing quite well…,” Anne started.

“No, Anne. I mean news of an expecting kind.” prompted Rachel again.

“Anne, I have nothing to do with this…,” started Marilla.

Gilbert and Anne looked at each other then back at Rachel.

Rachel sighed. “Oh, must I be the one to be direct. Are you here to tell us Anne is expecting?”

“What’s ‘expecting’ mean? What is Auntie Anne ‘expecting’?” asked Delphine out loud.

“Anne? Are you pregnant?” Rachel finally asked.

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other then back at everyone in the room.

Hazel and Rachel were looking at Anne and Gilbert expectantly with big grins on their faces. Marilla and Muriel had sheepish looks on their faces as they looked at the couple. Alice had an amused smirk. Bash and Elijah were trying not to laugh while Matthew and Thomas were red-faced.

“Auntie Anne is pregnant? With a baby?” yelled Delphine excitedly.

“No!” screamed Anne. “I’m not!”

“She’s not!” exclaimed Gilbert at the same time.

“Umm, barn!” exclaimed Matthew as he pointed out the door and rushed out the parlour.

“I’ll join you,” said Thomas Lynde.

Elijah was laughing so hard and shook his head, “I’m staying. This is getting interesting.”

Bash laughed along with Elijah. “Oh, I’m not missing this. I’d rather stay here than go to the barn.”

“Oh! Well, that’s a surprise. You’ve been married a few months now, nearly a year,” said Rachel disappointed. Hazel reflected Rachel’s disappointment.

“Just because we’re married doesn’t mean that I should start bearing children right away,” argued Anne assertively. She was trying to be patient, but she could feel her insides begin to boil.

Rachel continued. “You better get started. You’re not getting any younger Anne. Both of you have already had to delay getting married on account of Gilbert wanting to finish medical school first. Surely both of you know by now how a baby is made. Did someone speak with you Anne before your wedding? I tod Marilla I would be honoured to have spoken to you. Perhaps you need some schooling?”

“For goodness sake, Rachel. Gilbert is right here. There are men in the room,” indicated Marilla who was starting to get annoyed at her friend.

“Rachel, may I remind you I’m a doctor and I know how babies come about and as you said we’ve been married almost a year and that’s all I’m going to say,” said Gilbert, hoping that it would stop the conversation. But to no avail.

Bash and Elijah were in hysterics listening to the conversation.

“Blythe, whatever do you mean that ‘you’ve been married almost a year’?” Bash asked teasingly.

“How? How do babies come about?” asked Delphine.

Hazel gave Bash a pointed look as she stared at her son in displeasure while Bash continued to laugh.

Alice stood up and walked towards Delphine. “Delly, why don’t we go for a walk and say hello to the horses in the barn?”

“But…,” Delphine was about to protest, however, Alice pulled Delphine along and out the parlour.

Rachel continued with her ramblings. “Well, Gilbert. Is your knowledge all clinical? Did someone speak to you before your wedding? Maybe I can get Thomas to speak to you about how to please your wife. You know sometimes that helps.”

“Rachel!” warned Marilla.

Gilbert’s face flushed. Gilbert was trying to be considerate and remember that Rachel meant well. She cared for him and Anne. She was truly just concerned for their welfare even though she may show it in such an obscure way.

Bash and Elijah continued to enjoy the front row seats afforded them.

“This is better than a comedic play at the playhouse,” Elijah whispered to Bash. Bash nudged Elijah to keep quiet.

“Do you think there may be a problem? With either of you?” asked Rachel concerningly.

“Rachel!” Muriel and Marilla said at the same time.

Anne was red from anger and stood up. Gilbert held her arm to let her know to be calm but Anne was not to be deterred.

“There is no problem with either of us! I can assure you Gilbert has a loaded cannon!” screamed Anne.

With that comment, Gilbert let go of Anne, reached for the nearest cushion and buried his face in it.

The comment sent Bash and Elijah in a big fit of guffaws as they held their stomachs from the strain their muscles were experiencing from laughing too much.

“Good to know you have a loaded cannon, Blythe,” teased Bash.

Hazel reached over and smacked Bash on the arm. “Sebastian! Stop being childish!”

“No need to scream at me Anne. I am merely a concerned friend. After all this time I was hoping you’d consider me family and we may talk candidly about such things. You too Gilbert. You’re like my children to me,” explained Rachel Lynde calmly.

Anne’s face softened a bit. “I’m sorry Rachel. But I don’t think it’s anyone’s business but ours when we decide to have children. When we are expecting we will let you know. It won’t be a secret.”

However, Rachel could not help herself as she continued to impart her opinion. “Well, I must say, youth nowadays, especially the women are concentrating too much on their careers and leaving children until late in their lives or leaving their children by the wayside. The sooner you have children the better I say. Don’t leave it too long or you may lose your opportunity. You don’t need a career Anne. You’re married to a doctor, let him have the career and you should just tend to the household. You are way too ambitious, child.”

If Anne was not incensed before, she was now. “I am not a baby machine! I love my job and I love my career! Gilbert supports my work just as I support his! We will eventually have children but now is not the time. There is nothing wrong with me or Gilbert. We are merely taking precautions! I am ending this conversation right now!”

Anne stomped out of the parlour and up the stairs into her old bedroom.

“Well, well. It’s such a shock for someone to yell at me just as she did. Gilbert, does she speak to you that way? You shouldn’t put up with such a temper. I guess Anne hasn’t changed at all. Her emotions always get the better of her,” continued Rachel, clearly upset at Anne’s reaction to her words.

“That’s enough, Rachel. I love you my dear friend, but sometimes your opinions and inability to stop talking gets you into trouble,” said Marilla as she placed a hand on Rachel Lynde’s shoulder.

Rachel patted Marilla’s hand. “Well, Marilla, at least you are gentle and kind when you tell me to stop.”

Gilbert felt the need to speak up. “Before I attend to my distressed wife, I just need to let everyone know that we came here to visit family and friends as we have missed Avonlea and the people dear to us. Rachel, you are like family to me and Anne. I want to assure you of that. I am sorry Anne screamed at you, but us having children is between myself and Anne. We do have aspirations to be parents, but not at present. I am barely out of medical school and Anne is doing great work in her occupation. Our careers are an important part of us. Part of why I love Anne is her passion and feistiness as well as her intelligence and ambition. So, in no way do I want her to sacrifice her education or career unless she is ready to do so. When we are expecting you’ll know and whenever it happens the child or children will be loved by us. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I just want to check on Anne.”

“Thank you, Gilbert. That’s all you had to say. I’m glad you had some sense to put me in my place calmly,” acknowledged Rachel.

With a nod, Gilbert stood up and went to look for his Anne-girl.

*****

Gilbert slowly walked into the upstairs hallway at Green Gables. He paused just outside Anne’s childhood bedroom where he saw Anne illuminated only by moonlight by the open window. She had her arms reaching out into the branches of the Snow Queen, gently touching its leaves.

“Oh, Snow Queen! You may be older but you are as beautiful as ever!” exclaimed Anne.

“Just like the girl who used to occupy this room,” Gilbert interrupted with a smile. He approached Anne carefully and wrapped his arms around her waist as he stood behind her. He then planted a kiss on her neck which made Anne sigh.

“Are you alright, Carrots?”

“Yes. I should have expected that Rachel would have some unsolicited opinions and advice. I’ve known her a long time and should have known her better.”

“Anne, her opinions and line of questioning was quite private. I myself was uncomfortable about it and I don’t blame you for being incensed.”

“Gil, it _IS_ private and our own personal business. However, I feel foolish for reacting furiously. Because she’s right, she is family and despite her being wrong in bringing up such a topic, she means well.”

“I’m glad you recognise that Anne-girl. I agree with you, she does mean well. She’s a strong woman, just like you and it’s to be expected that you may clash from time to time.”

“You mean all the time,” corrected Anne with a smile.

Gilbert chuckled. “Most of the time?”

Anne giggled. They stayed silent for a while.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Gilbert asked again.

Anne turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him steadily.

“I am. I’ve calmed down. But I need to ask you a question,” said Anne seriously.

“Ask away.”

“Do you expect me to just be at home and be a mother to your children?”

“Anne, I fell in love with you for your tenacity, intelligence and ambition. I never expected you to change or give any of your dreams up just to become a mother. I want children with you someday, but I don’t want to lose the Anne I fell in love with. Why can’t you be a tenacious, intelligent and ambitious mother?”

“Thank you. It’s just that giving up what I have worked so hard for scares me,” Anne admitted.

“You don’t need to give anything up, Anne. We will both endeavour to work things out. Equal partners, remember?”

“But it’s not the status quo,” Anne pointed out.

“When I married you, I never expected to have a very traditional marriage. We will make our marriage the way we want it to be because it is us and it works for us, not because of societal norms or expectations. Frankly, it’s no one else’s business but ours.”

Unexpectedly, Anne gave Gilbert a hungry kiss which he was only too glad to return.

“That’s for being such a great, understanding husband,” Anne grinned when they stopped for air.

Gilbert pulled her in to give her an all encompassing embrace. “Feeling better?”

“Yes,” Anne sighed contentedly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll come back later,” said an embarrassed Marilla who was holding a lamp. Marilla wanted to speak with Anne and caught Anne and Gilbert holding each other tight. She couldn’t help but feel warmth for the couple that she considered her own. She was joyful that they both found love with each other and could see that their affections were genuine. Marilla thought, _was it normal to feel proud that your daughter found true love?_

“It’s fine, Marilla. I’ll proceed to go back downstairs.” Gilbert gave Anne a quick kiss on her forehead and walked out the room.

Marilla placed the lamp by the bedside table and patted the bed motioning for Anne to sit with her.

As soon as Anne sat next to her, Marilla spoke. “Anne, I’m sorry for Rachel’s behaviour. I should have put a stop to it sooner.”

“You wouldn’t have been able to, Marilla. You know how Rachel gets. Once she gets started, nothing but the end of the world will be able to stop her,” smirked Anne.

“Well, I’m glad you are able to joke about it now,” observed Marilla with a smile. “She means well you know. It’s just that her mind doesn’t sometimes think. She lets her mouth fly off the handle sometimes.”

“Just like me,” chuckled Anne.

“Well, I wasn’t going to say it out loud, but now that you have…,” laughed Marilla.

“I know she means well. But I do also have a temper and it got the better of me. I shouldn’t have screamed at her. I will apologise for my delivery.”

“That would be nice. After having a few minutes to think about her comments she is downstairs fretting about upsetting you. Gilbert has put her in her place, so no need to be cruel,” suggested Marilla.

“Alright, I shall go downstairs and speak with her.” Anne went to stand and walk out the door.

“Anne?”

“Yes, Marilla?”

“I just want to say, I am so happy for you and Gilbert. I’m a happy mother seeing her daughter being loved and cared for by such an admirable man.”

Anne ran back to Marilla and gave her a hug. “Oh, Marilla. I am so happy and still so in love with him. How did I get so lucky?”

Marilla hugged Anne back with a smile. “Have you ever thought about him being the lucky one? Because Anne, you are the gift that has enlightened our lives. Don’t you ever forget that.”

*****

Anne descended the stairs and saw Rachel Lynde watching her. Anne immediately grabbed the woman in a bear hug. “I am sorry for screaming at you Rachel. You know how I react sometimes. My temper gets the better of me.”

“Oh, Anne!” cried Rachel. “I was afraid you would never speak to me again. I’m sorry for prying. I just care about you and Gilbert like you’re my own and truth be told, I may have been selfish and was hoping for little Annes and Gilberts to dote on.”

Anne laughed. “They will come soon enough, Rachel but not yet. When we are expecting, you’ll know. In the meantime, if we have not said anything, it means I’m yet to fall pregnant.”

“Fair enough, Anne. I know now not to broach the subject unless I’ve been invited to or I have been asked,” said Rachel as she dabbed tears in her eyes. “A fair warning though, once I find out you are expecting, I shall be making baby blankets and bonnets to send over to you.”

“And I would expect nothing less,” grinned Anne as she gave Rachel Lynde another hug.

*****

After all the guests have left and said their goodbyes, Anne and Gilbert decided to walk back to the Orchard House with a borrowed lamp from the Cuthberts.

They had started discussing the night’s events during their walk and the excitement of seeing everyone. Anne and Gilbert in particular were excited for Elijah’s new romance and the growing affection between Bash and Muriel.

They were close to the Blythe-Lacroix property when Anne stopped and looked at the dark sky.

“It’s such a glorious night! The stars are so much brighter here, the sounds of the nocturnal animals are divine and the air is so fresh!” exclaimed Anne. “Thank you, for organising this visit.”

Gilbert looked at the excited Anne and smiled. “I needed this just as much as you, Carrots.”

Anne suddenly released her hand from Gilbert’s grasp and ran towards the nearby field.

“Anne? What are you doing, it’s quite dark,” said Gilbert following her onto the field.

“Hold the lamp up Gil and follow me,” said Anne as she started to pick wildflowers.

“It’s the dead of night and you’re picking flowers?” asked Gilbert perplexed.

“Is there a rule that you can only pick flowers during the day?”

Gilbert laughed. “You got me there, Carrots. You should have been a judge of law.” Gilbert was smiling at the sight of Anne picking flowers under the moonlight. _Only my Anne,_ he thought with fondness.

Once Anne was satisfied that she had picked enough, she linked arms with Gilbert as they walked through the gates of the farm.

“I’m sorry, Gil. I was quite selfish and only thought of myself when we got here. When I saw Marilla and Matthew from the buggy I got carried away and wanted to embrace them. We should have gone here first to visit your father. I picked the flowers for him and Mary. Would you like to visit him now?”

“I’d very much like that,” Gilbert said in a slight voice.

As they entered the family plot, Anne started to speak. Gilbert normally would go into his shell when he visited John Blythe. It was a big reminder that his father was not with him physically. It was such a conflict for him every time he visited, to feel the loss of his father at the same time being comforted that he could visit and speak to him at the same spot.

“Good evening, Dad and Mary,” greeted Anne. Gilbert unexpectedly grinned as Anne greeted his father as ‘Dad’, the term he called his own father.

Anne continued with her rambling, delighting Gilbert. “Sorry for such a late visit. We’ve had such a big day travelling here from Toronto and seeing everyone. Well, we’ve had an eventful supper at Green Gables. I’m sure you would have been watching the debacle with Rachel Lynde. Nevertheless, everything has been resolved. Gil and I are glad to be back.”

“Oh! And Mr. Blythe, I mean Dad, sorry I’m still getting used to calling you Dad. Just like sometimes I still call Muriel, Miss Stacy. To continue, Dad, we continued the Blythe tradition of having a spelling bee on our train journey. I must say your son won cheekily. Oh, and umm, we may have started a new tradition of our own after the spelling bee.”

Gilbert laughed heartily. “Don’t tell him that!” But deep down, Gilbert knew that his father would have appreciated the humour.

Anne nudged Gilbert to be quiet. “I shall leave Gil to you now. I’m sure he wants some peace and quiet from me. Good night. I shall visit again before we go back to Toronto.”

“Did you want me to meet you at the house?” Anne turned to Gilbert as she squeezed his arm.

“No, stay,” he requested.

“Alright. I’ll sit and wait for you. Take your time.” Anne walked towards the stone bench and sat down. She watched Gilbert with concern and attentiveness. She knew how hard it was for Gilbert at times when he visited his father’s grave. His emotions would be running wild – feeling of sadness for missing his father but also relieved to be able to be with him in some way. But she also knew that being far away in Toronto when he could not easily come to visit his father when he needed has been a burden for him.

Gilbert first touched Mary’s gravestone and then planted a kiss on his fingertips and touched the gravestone once again. He then moved to John Blythe’s gravestone and kept his hand on top as the lamp illuminated the engraved writing on the stone.

Gilbert stood there for a while, just touching the top of his father’s gravestone. Gilbert had a private conversation with John Blythe. Letting him know he was sorry he couldn’t visit more often as he was now situated in Toronto. He told him that he thought of him and talked to him often. Gilbert expressed his joy at being married to Anne and how much he loved her. He told his father that he also enjoyed his work and was glad of the occupation he had chosen. He also told John Blythe that despite their deep love for each other, that him and Anne had a momentous fight which shook him to the core.

_Dad, I really needed you at the time. I was scared and at a loss. I hope you heard my pleas and it was you that brought her back to me,_ Gilbert expressed in his thoughts. _Dad, if you may please help me in making sure that Anne is always in my life. Anne is my weakness. I don’t think I will be able to cope if I lost her in some way or another. You must have been a strong man to be able to cope with the loss of my mother for how can a man cope with losing the woman that was a part of themselves._

Gilbert then bid good night and kissed the top of his father’s headstone and walked towards his wife who was patiently waiting for him. They walked across the orchard, the lamp lit up the fresh buds that were about to blossom, as they gushed about how they missed the beauty of the orchard.

Eventually, they reached the Orchard House, their house built especially for them. No matter how long they have stayed at their place of residence at Toronto, it was always going to be Aunt Josephine’s house. But here in Avonlea, on the other side of the Blythe-Lacroix orchard was a house of their own.

Gilbert opened the front door and scooped Anne up in his arms, making Anne giggle as he carried her up the stairs to their room. At last, even if it’s just for a few days, they were finally home.

*****

Ruby’s son and daughter ran into the kitchen in their nightwear as they told their mother that they have brushed their teeth and were now ready for bed.

“It’s alright Ruby, I’ll finish drying the dishes while you attend to your little ones,” suggested Anne.

They had just had supper with the Spurgeons, a night that Gilbert and Anne were looking forward too. They hadn’t seen the Spurgeons for a long time and they always had a good laugh when they were together.

Moody and Gilbert had retired to the parlour on the insistence of their wives. They had settled themselves in armchairs where Moody was suddenly tackled by his children and dragged him on the parlour rug.

“Goodnight, daddy! Goodnight, daddy!” repeated both children over and over again as they jumped on Moody while he was on the floor.

Moody feigned being overpowered then he surprised his children by grabbing both of them, one in each arm, and took turns showering their heads and cheeks with kisses. “Goodnight, little mites!” he said in between kisses.

Gilbert smiled at the sight. As children, he could never have imagined clumsy, accident prone Moody as a father and seeing him interact with his kids, Gilbert observed that it suited him.

“Alright, come on to bed. I said to say goodnight to Daddy, not tackle him to the ground,” said Ruby as she entered the parlour smiling at the sight of Moody and her children.

“Say goodnight to Dr. Blythe,” instructed Moody as he gave Gilbert a smile.

“Goodnight, Dr. Blythe!” the children said in unison. Ruby motioned for the children to go to her. She took them each by the hand and led them out of the parlour.

Moody then proceeded to pour himself and Gilbert a glass pf whiskey each and offered Gilbert a cigar which he gladly accepted.

“How is the change in career?” Gilbert asked Moody.

“It’s been great! Best decision I made with regards to my career. I was pushed into being a Minister to follow the family tradition but as much as I enjoyed speaking with people it wasn’t me. When the role in telecommunications came up, I felt it was divine providence providing me with the right path. I just had to listen to what I really wanted. I haven’t looked back,” grinned Moody as he took a gulp of whiskey.

“It certainly is a growing and interesting industry,” Gilbert said as he puffed on the cigar.

“It has kept me incredibly busy,” agreed Moody.

“Thank you, by the way, for letting Marilla and Matthew speak with Anne a few weeks ago. She really needed to hear from them and it made us realise we needed to visit,” Gilbert thanked Moody graciously.

“Anything for old friends, Gilbert. It’s no imposition and they are welcome to use the telephone anytime they’d like. If you don’t mind me asking, is everything alright?” Moody asked with concern.

“A marital argument got out of hand,” Gilbert tried to be vague.

“Ahh! We’ve all had one of those. Take comfort Gilbert that my parents still have such fights. It really is alarming when they occur but it depends on each couple how they handle the situation,” advised Moody thoughtfully.

“I guess I have never seen it first hand before, seeing as I grew up with just my father. It was alarming indeed,” agreed Gilbert as he wondered, _when did Moody get so insightful_.

“Even for those who grew up with both parents and have seen their parents fight, it is still quite alarming. You’re not expected to know everything in your first year of marriage, Gilbert. Ruby and I have been married for a few more years than you and Anne and I’m still learning things about her. But all is now well with you both?” Moody hoped.

“It certainly is,” grinned Gilbert as he took a drink of his Canadian whiskey.

*****

Ruby walked back into the kitchen and found Anne had prepared both of them some tea.

“Thank you, Anne! You certainly didn’t have to do that!” exclaimed Ruby pleased. She needed something after a long day with the children.

“It’s the least I could do, Ruby. After the wonderful supper you provided,” assured Anne as she reached over and patted Ruby’s hand across the kitchen table.

“It’s just you and me,” said Ruby excitedly. “So, anything new? Have you seen Diana?”

“We’ll be visiting Diana and Jerry in a few days.”

Ruby sighed. “I miss her too, you know. Even though she’s just a train ride away, being an adult doesn’t give you much time for friends sometimes. Will you give her a letter for me? And I’ll send over some jam that I made?”

“Certainly, Ruby. And you’re right, being an adult is definitely harder than being an adolescent when back in school all we were concerned about was who had dibs on whom, who wrote what on the Take Notice board and if dancing with boys got you pregnant,” laughed Anne who was then joined by Ruby in a fit of giggles.

“Good old times, they were!” laughed Ruby. “Obviously, dibs don’t work! Look where life has taken us. I had such a crush on Gilbert for such a long time and now I look at him and go ‘blah’. Sorry, Anne.”

“He’s not ‘blah’!” Anne chuckled defending Gilbert’s honour.

“Oh! I didn’t mean it that way! I meant to say, I look at him and he’s just…Gilbert. A friend. Feelings are loooong gone.”

“And when you look at Moody?” Anne asked with the grin.

“My heart goes pitter-patter, even now,” gushed Ruby.

“Ruby, you’re always the romantic,” Anne said fondly about her friend. “Sometimes neurotic, but romantic nonetheless.” Anne laughed.

“Takes one to know one, Anne!” said Ruby as she reciprocated Anne’s laugh. “So, I’m guessing all is fine between you and Gilbert? You have resolved things?”

“Yes, we have. Thank you, for bringing Matthew and Marilla to me at the time and letting them use your telephone.”

“It’s no trouble, Anne. Anytime you need. I’m glad Diana told me.”

“Well, I hope it doesn’t happen again. We have certainly learned a lot from each other and about ourselves. All thanks to damn old Roy Gardner.”

“Well! That’s a name I have not heard in a while. It was all about Roy?” Ruby asked incredulously.

Anne nodded. “He saw me in Toronto one day. He was his usual obnoxious self, pushing himself on to me despite telling him I was married. Gilbert witnessed it from afar and assumed the worst and the green-eyed monster appeared.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Anne. But if he ever questions it again, tell him to speak with Moody and Charlie. Moody mentioned to me that they had to rough Roy up a bit in college to make him understand that you did not favour his attention and to leave you alone on account you were spoken for.”

“Well, hopefully it has been dealt with and it will never to be spoken of ever again,” said Anne with a shudder at the thought of Moody and Charlie having to resort to such extremes to protect her.

“So, how was it when you made up?” grinned Ruby cheekily at Anne.

“I don’t know what you are insinuating, Ruby Spurgeon,” Anne pretended not to understand the question.

“Yes, you do,” said Ruby whose grin grew bigger as she wriggled her brows up and down.

“Ugh! Honestly! Both you and Diana are incorrigible!” exclaimed Anne.

“So, you do know what I’m talking about!” Ruby was in a fit of giggles.

“And the fact that you have brought it up means you also know how great it can get!” Anne accused Ruby as she joined her friend in laughter.

“Guilty as charged, Ma’am. I won’t deny that making up after a fight is absolutely great,” said Ruby delighted that she had her childhood friend with her and it felt like old times.

When their laughter had died down Ruby suggested, “Why don’t we go and join our husbands to see what kind of tomfoolery they are up to?”

Anne was only happy to oblige. As soon as Anne and Ruby entered the parlour, both Gilbert’s and Moody’s faces lit up.

“Moody Spurgeon, how many glasses of whiskey have you had? I can see your eyes rolling at the back of your head!” exclaimed Ruby as she rolled her own eyes.

“This is just my second glass! I’m sorry, I’ll stop now,” said Moody as he started to fumble around not knowing what to do with his glass.

“No! Don’t stop! Just making an observation. Why don’t you pour some for Anne and I instead?” said Ruby with a grin and a twinkle in her eye.

Gilbert and Moody laughed. Moody stood up and prepared a glass each for the women as Ruby and Anne sat on their husbands’ laps.

“I can’t believe both of you are smoking cigars. The smell can be such an abomination,” observed Anne as she grabbed the cigar from Gilbert’s fingers and took a puff. Gilbert laughed as Anne started to sputter.

“Oh, Anne. You’re doing it all wrong. Here, I’ll show you,” said Ruby as she took Moody’s cigar and demonstrated.

Before long, both women were smoking with ease as Moody and Gilbert looked on amused. Anne and Ruby eventually gave the cigars back to their husbands as the taste was not to their liking.

Gilbert chuckled at the girls. Moody grinned. “I told you, Gilbert. My wife may seem emotional, sweet and innocent but she has a hidden wild streak in her.”

The comment earned a playful swat from Ruby.

“Moody, did I ever tell you of the girls’ adventure in Toronto?” Gilbert teased.

“Gilbert Blythe! You promised not to tell!” exclaimed Ruby. “Although, it’s all in the past and a church congregation can no longer judge my behaviour. So, go ahead Gilbert, you may tell the story.”

“Now, I’m definitely intrigued! Do tell!” encouraged Moody with a chuckle.

“Anne still bears a slight scar,” said Gilbert as he squeezed Anne’s hand.

“I do! See!” said Anne as she lifted her skirt, pulled her stocking down and showed Moody the scar on her leg.

“Anne!” laughed Gilbert in delight. “Stop being so scandalous! You know it’s not within rules of propriety to show your leg to anyone besides your husband!”

“Oh! It’s just Ruby and Moody,” said Anne as she shrugged.

“Don’t worry, Gilbert! I’ll even the score!” volunteered Ruby as she lifted up her skirt, pulled her stocking and exposed her leg to all. “There, is it so bad?”

“For goodness sake, Ruby!” said Moody as he shook his head, but laughed all the same.

“Oh! Stop being such prudes. We’re all adults now and Gilbert, I’m sure you would have seen women’s legs in the course of being a physician,” pointed out Ruby.

“That is true. I can’t argue with that.” Gilbert was still laughing at the girls’ antics.

Moody continued to chuckle. “Gilbert, what sort of women have we married?”

“Aren’t we so lucky,” was Gilbert’s reply.

“We are,” agreed Moody. Moody raised his glass and made a toast. “To our wonderful wives!”

“To our wives!” said Gilbert as he raised his glass.

“To us!” Anne and Ruby raised their whiskey tumblers.

All four then downed their remaining whiskey in one gulp.

“Now, tell me about what sort of trouble they got up to in Toronto,” urged Moody with a big grin.

*****

Hazel was busy preparing breakfast for the family, with Bash, Elijah, Gilbert and Delphine already at the table waiting patiently for scrambled eggs to cook. Gilbert had woken up early to join Bash and Elijah on a tour of the orchard to see what needed to be done. It was agreed that Anne would meet everyone at the main house for breakfast.

“Good morning, all!” Anne greeted as she breezed entered the kitchen.

Gilbert looked up and grinned. “You look great!”

“You remember this?” Anne asked as she grinned back and gave Gilbert a quick kiss and stood behind him, settling her hands on his shoulder.

“I sure do,” confirmed Gilbert, continuing to smile.

Bash and Elijah had big grins on their faces themselves but they were stifling a laugh. Delphine had her mouth open agape, a look of wonder on her face as she looked at her Auntie Anne. Hazel meanwhile still had her back turned as she finished cooking the eggs.

Hazel turned around with the pan in her hands and exclaimed, “Anne Blythe! What are you wearing! Why are you in men’s clothing?”

Anne was wearing pants with suspenders and a button shirt. Her hair was styled in one long braid behind her back.

“Hazel, this was especially made for me, commissioned by Gilbert years ago. So, it’s not men’s clothing. It’s women’s trousers and shirt,” explained Anne as she sat down beside a smiling Gilbert who then rested his hand on her thigh once she was settled.

“Well, I don’t see any other woman walking around wearing…trousers!” said Hazel, arguing the point.

“Doesn’t Muriel occasionally wear it?” suggested Elijah which earned him a light smack with a tea towel from Hazel.

“Hazel, more and more women are wearing trousers, I promise you. Anyway, this is a more appropriate attire than a dress or a skirt for what I want to do today,” shrugged Anne as she took a bite of her toast.

“And just what exactly are you planning to do that you need to wear men’s clothing?” asked Hazel astounded.

“This afternoon, after Gilbert has mulched the orchard, we are going to walk to my big oak and climb the tree and then I’ll take him to the butterfly habitat to see if we can chance seeing a flutter of butterflies,” answered Anne as she chewed on eggs.

“I want trousers! Grandma can you make me one so I can also climb trees?” piped up Delphine.

Hazel chose to ignore Delphine’s request. “See what influence you have on your niece?” pointed out Hazel to Anne.

“Delphine, I’ll get you some trousers,” volunteered Anne as she smiled at the little girl who was delighted.

“You will do no such thing! Sebastian, tell her!” Hazel demanded.

“I am not opposed to trousers, mother,” Sebastian said. He truly was not against women wearing trousers, just saying so and infuriating his mother was an added bonus.

“Gilbert! Are you letting your wife walk around like that?” Hazel asked.

“Hazel, I bought her the outfit she’s wearing. She’s right, its more appropriate for what we have to do this afternoon. Besides, she looks fantastic in trousers,” Gilbert smiled at Hazel. His comment garnered him a glare from the older woman but a kiss on the cheek from his wife.

“Aargh! I’m surrounded by young delinquents!” Hazel yelled, as she gave up on the argument.

“On that note,” said Anne, “I shall be on my way. I’m calling on Muriel then I’ll meet you back here for our walk?” Anne asked Gilbert.

“Looking forward to it, Carrots,” Gilbert replied.

“You’re seeing Muriel?” Bash asked Anne as Anne put on a jacket.

“I am indeed.”

“May you give her this note and her pen back?” requested Bash as he emptied out his pocket of said note and pen.

“I may,” answered Anne as she took the items from Bash.

Anne and Gilbert exchanged glances. Gilbert raised his brows. He could not help it. He had to say something. It was his opportunity to turn the tables.

“Is it a love letter?” asked Gilbert smirking.

Bash reached over and swatted the back of Gilbert’s head. “No, it’s not a love letter.”

“Don’t you have your own pen?” asked Gilbert feigning innocence.

“He does,” piped up Elijah as he swallowed his eggs.

Bash glared at Elijah willing him to be quiet.

“I didn’t have a pen when I needed it and she did,” was Bash’s simple explanation although there was a tone of defensiveness to his statement.

Anne laughed. “Alright, I will be going and I shall give Muriel the note that is not a love letter and her pen which she had when you needed one.”

“Thank you. Now everyone, mind your own business!” exclaimed Bash.

“Dad?” said Delphine addressing her father. “Did you write Miss Stacy a love letter?”

“Aargh! Look what you’ve all done!” said an exasperated Bash. “No, Delly Belly. Just a note thanking her for letting me use her pen.”

With that, everyone gave each other a knowing look and left Bash alone.

*****

Muriel and Anne were sitting outside on Muriel’s front porch steps enjoying the morning sunshine as they sipped tea.

Muriel was highly engaged in Anne’s stories and adventures of Toronto, particularly with Anne’s research in education. She reminisced herself about her time there as a university student and as a young bride when she married her husband Jonah.

“You should come visit, Muriel,” suggested Anne eagerly. “We’d be delighted to have you stay. I’m sure Emily and David would love to see you as well.”

“I really should. Maybe during the summer when school’s out. It would be nice to see friends and visit old haunts that Jonah and I used to go to,” agreed Muriel Stacy.

“Muriel, if I may ask you a few questions? Please feel free to tell me if I have crossed a line with my questioning. I won’t be at all offended,” said Anne cautiously as she looked at her mentor and friend.

“Go ahead, Anne. You’re not just a former student to me. You’re a dear friend. Ask away,” said Muriel, her interest piqued.

“Since having the conversation with Rachel at Green Gables after dinner. My mind has bene pre-occupied as such. With regards to children. I haven’t even spoken to Gilbert about it as my thoughts are quite a jumble. I haven’t made sense of it as yet,” Anne explained as a preamble.

“I was just wondering, how long were you and Jonah together before he passed and was it a conscious decision on your part not to have children?” asked Anne as she looked at Muriel, hoping the older woman would be able to help her with her thoughts.

“Well, we were married nearly three years. Three wonderful years! We always saw children as part of our future, it wasn’t a question at all. It was a matter of when. Jonah was an adventurer, someone who had big dreams. I was swept away with his plans. We decided to wait before having children. As you know, Emily and David were dear friends and having physicians as best friends afforded us the information on how we could take precautionary measures as you may say.”

“So, both of you were in conscious agreement to wait?” asked Anne pondering.

“You may say that yes,” confirmed Muriel.

Anne continued with the questioning. “Did you feel pressure to have children right away? Did you feel like you were making the wrong decision for waiting?”

“Sometimes. Although not from Jonah. More like society’s expectations caused me some doubt and pressure. We had discussed our plans. However, sometimes, now and then after he passed, I regretted it. Not having a person with me that was half him. That is perhaps the only regret I have. Waiting meant it didn’t happen because all of a sudden, he was gone,” a slight faraway look appeared on Muriel’s face, a trace of sadness, a trace of wistfulness.

Anne reached out for Muriel’s hand. “I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“Anne, it’s fine. Sometimes it helps to talk about it. Are you feeling pressure from what Rachel has said the other night? I’m sorry you had to go through that. I begged her not to mention it but I should have stopped her barrage of comments before it got out of hand.”

“Oh, no! That wasn’t your doing, only Rachel’s alone. But she did make me start thinking about things. Gilbert and I, like you and Jonah, have always had children in mind. But we have never really discussed when. I guess we both of assumed that we had our careers and children can wait. He only just barely finished medical school and I have been so engrossed with my occupation, which I thoroughly enjoy. I’m quite confused with what I want. Should I wait or should I start having children?”

“You need to speak with Gilbert, Anne. Perhaps he may help you understand what you really want. If your wants don’t coincide, you may need to discuss a compromise,” advised Muriel.

“Thank you, Miss Stacy, I mean, Muriel. Sorry force of habit,” grinned Anne with a shrug

Muriel chuckled. “I understand. At times when I see you with your hair up and without your braids, I get a shock. Then I remember that you’re no longer a child.”

“Before I forget, Bash asked me to give this to you,” said Anne as she reached into her trouser pocket and handed Muriel the note and pen.

“Ahh!” said Muriel as she took the items from Anne. She quickly read the note with a smile and placed the items in her own pocket.

“So…you and Bash?” teased Anne tentatively.

Muriel chuckled. “Very funny,” she said looking at Anne. Then all of a sudden, Muriel’s face became pensive. “It’s complicated.”

“I can imagine,” Anne sympathised as she gave Muriel’s hand a squeeze.

“Society bears a lot of prejudices and expectations and its often hard not to care. It has consequences to people’s lives. I know even Hazel doesn’t agree. So, we’re just friends and friends we will remain.”

“I wish…I wish…things were different for you both,” said Anne, frustration running through her veins.

“I know. But it’s more than that Anne. There’s also Jonah and Mary to think of. Then there’s also Delphine,” countered Muriel.

Anne contemplated for a while. “But surely, do you think… do you think Jonah and Mary would be happy if you and Bash found someone else to be with?”

“Feelings are complicated, Anne. There are so many emotions that occur. Feelings of betrayal, sadness for letting go, guilt. Losing someone that you love when you have not stopped loving them makes letting go hard.”

“I understand,” nodded Anne. Life isn’t easy to navigate at all. She was finding it out now as an adult.

“Muriel, just so you know. You deserve all the happiness in the world. I hope despite everything you’re happy,” Anne said genuinely.

“Thank you, Anne. I’m content as I am, with occasional moments of feeling sorry for myself. But for the most part, I’m content.”

“I’m glad, Muriel. To be content is to be at peace. That’s a pretty good position to be in.”

*****

Gilbert and Bash shovelled mulch from tree to tree and were happy with their progress when they decided to have a break in the orchard, sipping water from their canteens and looking at the countryside.

“It’s good to have you here, Blythe. You should visit more often,” suggested Bash.

“I know. It’s finding the time to come that’s difficult. But a few weeks ago, I started missing my Dad and you when I needed to talk to someone. I then decided it was time I came to see family.”

“Why? Did something happen?” Bash asked concerned as he looked at Gilbert. It wasn’t the time to tease. There was a sense of seriousness in Gilbert’s tone.

“Brother to brother?” asked Gilbert.

“Of course,” Bash nodded.

“Anne and I had a momentous fight. I thought she left me and wasn’t going to come back. I was insanely lost and melancholy.”

“What happened? I can’t imagine both of you having such a big fight that would result in her leaving,” Bash wondered out loud. “Sorry, brother. You don’t have to tell me. Just speaking out loud.”

“No, it’s fine. I saw a man trying their hardest to woo Anne. He gave her quite the attention. I jumped to conclusions and accused her of betrayal. The green-eyed monster came out and my thoughts and actions spiralled from there. As expected, she was hurt by my accusations. She stayed elsewhere for a while. It’s all on me Bash. But all is now well, thank goodness. We have aired out our concerns.”

Bash tried to confirm the circumstances with Gilbert. “So, you accused her without any real evidence and without speaking with her first? You let your imagination run wild and accused her of something she didn’t do?”

“Pretty much,” Gilbert nodded.

“Well, Blythe. I can’t blame you for being jealous for seeing what you saw. I probably would have the same feelings. But you can’t just jump to conclusions. Remember when I thought Elijah was Mary’s lover? I would have saved myself heartache if I just spoke to her. Communication is key. You have so much to lose once you’re married. But I commend you for admitting to your mistake and owning it. It takes a man to do that.”

“I know there is a lot more to lose now. Lesson learned. A hard one but an essential one. I feel like I owe her so much more for behaving so foolish,” admitted Gilbert. He was feeling a great deal better having started the conversation with Bash. Having someone to talk things through, even in the aftermath was cathartic.

“Now, all is well?”

“Yes,” confirmed Gilbert. “But at the time, I was so fearful and devastated. I had a lot of making up to do. I needed someone and I felt like I had no one in Toronto to speak to candidly.”

“Blythe, please. If it ever happens again or if you just need someone to talk to, send me a telegram. I’ll either find a way to speak to you or visit you. Don’t feel like you have no one. It’s simply not the case,” Bash reassured Gilbert.

“Thanks, Bash. I really needed to hear you say that.”

“I’m even thinking we should get one of those telephones for the orchard. Then you can call when you need. What do you think?”

Gilbert nodded and agreed immediately. “It’s a good idea. I’d feel so much closer to family. Also, it may be good for business. Our clients can reach the orchard much easier for us to service them.”

“I was thinking the same thing. Alright! That’s settled. I’ll speak to Moody when I see him next,” said Bash as he stood up. “Come one, there’s more mulch to shovel.”

As Gilbert and Bash moved to the pile of mulch, Bash could not help it but bring up something Anne has said the night they first arrived.

“So, you have a loaded cannon, I hear,” Bash laughed wholeheartedly. “Not a gun, not a rifle, but a cannon!”

Gilbert gave Bash a playful shove. “Jealous?”

“Anne has always had a very good imagination,” commented Bash, still laughing hard.

“I don’t think so. It’s not her imagination, Bash. I think it’s a rather accurate description and she would know,” grinned Gilbert as he looked at Bash.

“In your dreams, Blythe!” said Bash as he grabbed a handful of mulch and threw it at Gilbert.

“Speaking of dreams, is Muriel a part of yours?” teased Gilbert. “Sebastian and Muriel sitting in a tree…”

“You know how I said you’re now a man, well, I take it back you moke,” Bash said as he chuckled.

“Seriously, Bash. Are you courting?” Gilbert asked solemnly.

“We’re just good friends. You want the truth? We have discussed it. But it will never work. The consequences are dire unless we are prepared to cope with being ostracised and judged. I have Delphine to think of.”

“I’m sorry, Bash. But perhaps people may be more compassionate than what you think,” Gilbert tried to reassure but was unconvinced himself.

“Us coloured folk can’t even go inside some stores to buy essentials. We’ve had to confront a few parents when Delphine started school and some folk still mistake me as a servant boy instead of a farmer with his own land. No, people are not as compassionate or understanding as yet. Also, there’s Mary to think of.”

“Mary told you before she passed that she would allow you to re-marry,” Gilbert reminded Bash gently.

“That she did. But the love for Mary is still there and the guilt is there for feeling something for someone else, which frankly I don’t even know what the feeling is, for Muriel. Maybe I’m mistaking a deep friendship for love? I’m still trying to comprehend what is going on in my heart Blythe.”

“I understand. My father had feelings for Marilla, they were childhood sweethearts you know. I didn’t know that fact until later on in my adolescence. But when I found out and looking back on my memories of him, he had feelings for her. I knew he loved my mother, and when he came back here when my mother had died, I think his feelings for Marilla resurfaced. I could see the turmoil in his heart. I think that maybe the guilt prevented him from pursuing Marilla. Perhaps, having me around as well, compounded the issue. So, I understand what conflict you could be going through. If you need to talk, anytime, let me know.”

“Thanks Blythe. I appreciate that. Now, don’t get all sappy on me now, but times like this, us talking seriously, I miss that. I can’t quite speak to Elijah the same way, or to Matthew or to my mother – God forbid!”

“Oh! You love me!” teased Gilbert.

“Quit talking, Blythe and just work on the mulch!”

“Admit it Bash! You love me!”

“That’s it! You’re getting it now!” threatened Bash as he made a run for it and tackled Gilbert unexpectedly and both of them started wrestling on the ground.

“What is going on?!” Anne screamed as she saw Bash and Gilbert on the ground, covered in dirt, leaves and mulch with big wide grins slapped on their faces.

“Bash started it!” accused Gilbert with a smile.

“Well, Sebastian Lacroix, may I steal my husband away for a walk around Avonlea?” requested Anne who was grinning herself.

“Go! Go take the moke away. I don’t need a cannon in the orchard,” said Bash as he started to shake his head and guffawed about his cannon comment.

“What?” Anne asked confused.

Gilbert stood up and grabbed Anne’s hand. “Quick, let’s go before he changes his mind and has me working on shovelling fertiliser.”

With that comment, Gilbert dragged Anne away from the orchard and broke into a run, giggling as they went.

*****

Anne and Gilbert delighted in the sights of Avonlea that they had missed so much. They visited the nearby cliffs, Anne’s big red oak which they climbed to take in the ocean view and the wide expanse of fields harbouring a colourful rainbow of wildflowers. Anne couldn’t help but make flower crowns for her and Gilbert.

Their last stop was an area overgrown with milkweeds at a nearby creek. They found themselves sitting in the middle of the milkweed field surrounded by fluttering monarch butterflies.

“They are just so fascinating! It’s so magical here Anne. I remember visiting here once as a boy with my Dad but I have completely forgotten about it,” exclaimed Gilbert in awe are he reached out to gently coax a butterfly on his finger.

“I discovered this at the time when you were sailing the seas. Aren’t they just beautiful? I miss this place. I wish I can pack it away and take it to Toronto.”

“We should take Delly here. She’d love it,” suggested Gilbert with a grin as he examined a nearby milkweed stalk that had a butterfly emerging from its pupae.

Anne giggled as she looked at Gilbert. He had a flower crown on his head, which matched hers, and a butterfly on his hair and shirt collar. He had a big smile on his face and big wide eyes as he looked around and watched butterflies flit about.

“I wish I could draw and paint like Cole. You are a picture of happiness and spring at the moment. I want to remember this vision forever,“ Anne sighed delighted at the sight she could see.

“With a flower crown on my head?” asked Gilbert laughing.

“Yes. Especially with a flower crown on your head with that shining smile of yours,” gushed Anne.

Gilbert returned the favour. “You do know that you look just as magical with your red hair, flower crown and butterflies draping themselves all over you. I’d love to take our children here one day,” said Gilbert absentmindedly.

“Gil?”

“Hmmm?” mumbled Gilbert as he investigated the butterfly perched on his finger.

“I wanted to ask you, seeing as Rachel brought it up the other night, are you ready to have children? Please answer me earnestly,” pleaded Anne.

Gilbert gently returned the butterfly from his finger to the milkweed that it was originally perched on, then looked at Anne.

“Anne, to be honest. I haven’t thought about it really until it was mentioned at Green Gables. I had always assumed that I would finish medical school first and we both have our careers to focus on and we would do so for a short while before having children. You?”

“I’m the same, Gil. I always thought children would be in our future but the past few years I have been focused on us just getting married, you finishing medical school and my research. But seeing as Rachel brought it up, I was starting to feel maybe a bit selfish for thinking more about my work and not thinking about having children immediately.”

“I definitely see children for us, Anne. But I have just finished medical school a mere few months ago and we’ve only been married for close to a year. I have thoroughly enjoyed our time together so far, just the two of us. I think that people should just leave us alone and let us be. I don’t think you as selfish at all. You have worked hard for your teaching license and your BA and deserve to put your abundant knowledge into practice.”

“I’m scared that having children will change things. I’ll have to stop work…,” Anne started.

“Anne? I promise you that if you want to continue working when we have children, we will find a way. We will hire help, we will share the load at home, we will try to be there for each other. Emily and David have managed to do it, why can’t we? Just as long as you know that after giving birth you may need to be home for a time for your body to recuperate and rest.”

“Alright, Gil. That is somewhat comforting,” nodded Anne.

“I’m scared of having to bear a child,” continued Anne.

“I’m scared for you too,” agreed Gilbert.

“I’m scared of giving birth,” said Anne.

“Anne, it’s also my fear, given my history…,” Gilbert’s voice trailed off.

Anne fell silent. Of course, Gilbert would feel fear having lost his mother to childbirth.

“I’m scared of being a father,” Gilbert suddenly spoke up. It surprised Anne that he would feel such an insecurity. She has seen Gilbert interact with Delphine and children under his medical care and he has always been wonderful with them. She always felt a sense of pride and mild longing to see him as a father, such was his appeal with them.

“You’re great with children, Gil. The way you were with Adam from school, how you are with Delphine, you will be a great father,” reassured Anne as she scooted over closer to him and gave him a nudge with her elbow.

“But I will be responsible for the child. A child of my own, not as an uncle or a doctor but as a father. I have to raise the child and I will be looked upon as its protector. It’s a big role to take on.”

“But we’ll be together, so we’ll be scared together. We’ll figure it out,” assured Anne as she rested her head on his shoulder. Gilbert gave her head a quick kiss.

“When you’re ready for children, you let me know, alright?” asked Gilbert as he looked down at her angelic face.

Anne nodded. “And you shall do the same?”

“I will,” Gilbert said with a smile. “And it will be under our terms. Not Rachel’s or anyone else. It’s our family Anne and we shall do what we think is best for us.”

“Thank you, Gil. I love you,” declared Anne as she fixed the flower crown on his head.

“I love you too, Carrots.”

*****

“She is an absolute gem, Diana. Such a pretty baby!” cooed Anne as she held nearly four-month-old sleeping Anne Cordelia in her arms.

“Takes after her father,” declared Jerry which made everyone laugh.

“She was a small baby when she was born. We suspect she was quite early but the doctor assured us that she was fine,” explained Diana as she watched her bosom friend looking down at her namesake. “I had problems nursing her which caused me incredible anxiety. When I went to Toronto to see you, we tested her on the bottle a week before and she thrived after that.”

“And I became the nursing father while she was gone. All that practice with my siblings came in handy after all,” Jerry announced proudly.

“And I do appreciate it, my dear,” said Diana to Jerry, “for giving me the opportunity to have a break from the anxiety of it all.”

“She looks quite healthy, Diana. There is nothing to worry about,” assured Gilbert. He has seen some mothers suffer from the pressure of having a newborn and he was glad that Diana was able to cope in the end.

“I’m so happy to hear you say that, Gilbert. She was so tiny when she was born. I couldn’t sleep from thinking about what I could have done to have such a small baby,” admitted Diana. “I wasn’t quite myself and seeing Anne and Ruby in Toronto rejuvenated me to no end.”

“I’m glad Diana. If you ever need a respite from anything, you are quite welcome to stay with us again,” suggested Anne. “In fact, Jerry you should stay over as well and Gilbert and I will look after Anne Cordelia if both of you want to do some sightseeing. Just promise not to be annoying.”

Jerry stuck his tongue out at Anne as he stood behind Diana. Anne retaliated by sticking her tongue out back at him.

Diana laughed. “I don’t know how Matthew and Marilla coped with both of you arguing like ten-year olds all the time.”

“Anne Blythe, you’ve held her for half an hour. May I have a turn?” Gilbert asked his wife.

“Fine. But don’t you get to hold enough babies?” said Anne as she reluctantly handed Anne Cordelia to Gilbert.

“Yes. But they normally have remnants of birth on their skin and are screaming a high-pitched cry. They are not sleeping and peaceful like this one,” said Gilbert as he looked down and whispered, “hello, little one.”

“Suits both of you,” smirked Diana.

“Imagine holding a little redhead baby, Gilbert,” Jerry teased.

“Not you too!” exclaimed Anne in a loud whisper.

“What?” asked Diana.

“The women of Avonlea thought that we visited PEI to announce that we were expecting. When there was no announcement, Rachel Lynde then proceeded to interrogate us on the finer points of baby making and if we had any issues,” explained Gilbert with a chuckle.

“Welcome, you are now officially a married couple!” Jerry announced.

“Whatever do you mean?” asked Anne perplexed.

“It’s a rite of passage. You get married and its expected that you will have a child right away. If there is no announcement within three months of marriage, the questions start,” said Jerry who then started speaking with a high-pitched voice. “When are you having children? Is there an issue? You should start having them soon while you’re young? Won’t you make us grandparents?”

Diana laughed. “You sound like my mother, Jerry. It’s uncanny. But he speaks the truth. You should have asked Moody and Ruby if they got questioned.”

“It doesn’t stop there. Anne Cordelia is only four months old and we are now getting comments on ‘imagine her as a big sister’ or ‘wouldn’t it be wonderful to have another grandchild’,” said Diana mimicking Jerry’s high-pitched tone.

“Or ‘you should try for a boy to carry on the Baynard name’,” Jerry added.

  
“So, what do we do to avoid the pressure?” asked Anne horrified that she may be subjected to more comments in the future.

“Nothing, Anne. Just grin and bear it. It’s between you and Gilbert,” advised Diana. “So, did you say anything to Rachel?”

Anne grinned sheepishly. “I lost my temper and screamed at her, I’m afraid. I then told her there was nothing wrong with us and that we are merely taking precautions as we have our careers to uphold and that Gilbert has a loaded cannon.”

Jerry doubled up in laughter and Gilbert turned bright red. “She did, indeed do that,” confirmed Gilbert who couldn’t cover up his red face seeing as he was holding Anne Cordelia.

“Oh, Anne! That is hysterical!” said Diana as she swatted Jerry who was laughing way too loud. “You’ll wake the baby.”

“Too much information Anne. Now you will get comments about ‘a woman’s place is in the home’ or ‘you don’t need a career, the men are the providers’,” said Diana turning to Anne.

“Alright then. Next time, I know to just grin and bear it,” said Anne thoughtfully. “Gil, I do believe it’s my turn again.”

Gilbert handed the sleeping baby back to Anne. He then positioned himself behind her as Gilbert placed a hand on Anne’s shoulder and looked back down at Anne Cordelia who stirred slightly at the movement.

Diana smiled. She wished she could take a photo of the sweet couple with her baby. Anne and Gilbert were truly the most beautiful of souls united by marriage and she just had a vision of them as loving parents.

“Anne? Gilbert?” said Jerry. “We’d like to ask you something.”

“What is it?” asked Gilbert curious as Jerry’s tone changed.

“Anne Cordelia is getting baptised tomorrow morning and we would love it if the both of you could be her godparents,” asked Jerry meekly.

“There is no one else we’d rather have as her godparents. Anne you’ve been my absolute bosom friend and Gilbert I’ve known you since we were toddlers…,” rambled Diana.

“Anne, you’re like a sister to me and Gilbert you were there for me when Diana had that accident…,” said Jerry.

“Yes! Yes!” exclaimed Gilbert and Anne in loud whispers.

Jerry and Diana then ran over and gave Anne and Gilbert thank you hugs.

Diana then caressed her daughter’s forehead and said quietly, “Anne Cordelia, meet your godparents, Gilbert and Anne Blythe, your kindred spirits.”

*****

Back in Toronto, Anne hummed happily as she stirred the pot of Crab Callaloo – one of Gilbert’s favourites, on the stove. She then checked on the Shepherd’s Pie in the oven – another one of Gilbert’s favourites, and grinned. She was so looking forward to Gilbert coming home.

Anne was wearing a satin emerald green dress with an organza overlay, Gilbert’s favourite colour on her as he thought it highlighted the red of her hair. Anne’s tresses were down in waves, the sides pinned with silver barrettes. The hairstyle may have adorned girls, but Gilbert liked seeing her hair down. She may have been overdressed for a night at home, however Anne wanted this to be the perfect night.

It was their wedding anniversary and she was awaiting the arrival of her dashing and loving husband.

Anne inspected the cake she made using Mary’s recipe which she carved into a heart shape before icing and decorating it with flowers she picked from the garden. It was poetically clichéd but she thought that given the occasion it was fine to be overtly romantical.

She set two places at the dining table and arranged the Shepherd’s Pie and cake in the centre of the table, then proceeded to go back in the kitchen to spoon the Crab Callaloo into two bowls.

She was humming and was pre-occupied in going through a check list in her head to make sure that she had everything ready. Anne failed to hear someone behind her as she stirred the pot. Before she knew it, two arms were wrapped around her shoulders, its hands holding red roses on one hand and a bottle of champagne in another. “Happy Anniversary, my love. You look stunning,” Gilbert whispered in her ear.

Anne turned around a happy, elated smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Gilbert’s waist and without easing into it, immediately gave him a ravenous kiss which Gilbert contentedly matched. “Happy Anniversary, dearest,” she whispered after she pulled away.

Gilbert laughed. “Shouldn’t we wine and dine first before anything else?” he winked.

“Yes. We should wine and dine first. I’ve been preparing the whole afternoon and I don’t want it to go to waste.” Anne pretended to be stern and wagged a finger at him before taking the flowers he presented to smell its fragrance.

“But before supper, I’d like to give you your gift,” said Anne as she ran excitedly in the pantry where she hid a big box for Gilbert.

“Anne! You didn’t have to get me anything!” However, Gilbert was pleased at her thoughtfulness.

“Open it!” Anne encouraged.

Gilbert grinned as he slowly opened the box. He reached inside and took out a new, shiny medical bag. He grabbed Anne and twirled her around.

“You like it?” asked Anne expectantly.

“Thank you. It is such a generous gift,” replied Gilbert in awe.

“You have been carrying around Dr. Ward’s bag for years and I thought that seeing you are a proper doctor now, you need your own bag. It’s stamped with your initials. See? G.J.B. If you open the inside, you shall see a little message from me. The inside of the bag is stamped with ‘Love A.B’.”

“Thank you, Anne. It’s such a thoughtful gift,” said Gilbert who then proceeded to grab a small box from his trouser pocket. “And this, is for you.”

Gilbert grinned as he handed the box over to Anne who was surprised. “Well, are you going to open it?”

“The box itself is so pretty,” marvelled Anne as she held the blue velvet box with a blue ribbon. Anne untied the ribbon and opened the box to find an enamel brooch. One of a monarch butterfly with a gold body and gold antennae.

“Gil, my goodness! It’s beautiful!”

“I know how much you miss the butterfly habitat and it was truly a beautiful afternoon for me when we visited. I hope you like it,” said Gilbert with a smile.

“I simply adore it, Gil! You know me so well,” gushed Anne as she embraced Gilbert tightly. “I have this beautiful memory of you in my mind with a flower crown on you head, a nice smile on your face and butterflied resting on you.” Anne thought the afternoon itself was magical for her and was ecstatic that Gilbert felt the same.

When they parted, Gilbert took a deep breath, smelling the aroma in the kitchen.

“I would have helped you cook tonight, you know” he said, breathing in the delicious smell of Anne’s cooking.

“I wanted to do something for you. It’s been my pleasure,” Anne grinned. She placed the flowers in a vase, grabbed the champagne bottle and walked to the dining room to place the vase and the bottle on the dining table.

“Well, hopefully it won’t be the only pleasure you’ll be having tonight,” Gilbert chuckled.

Anne exclaimed as she walked. “Stop it! You are such a tease!” Anne laughed.

Gilbert followed her into the dining room holding the two bowls of Callaloo. “Carrots! You’ve outdone yourself! Callaloo and Shepherd’s Pie! It looks like I’ll be having a few of my favourites tonight,” said Gilbert as he winked at Anne.

Anne rolled her eyes as she chuckled. “Enough with the innuendo Dr. Blythe.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Gilbert feigned innocence.

“You should know by now that teachers have a sixth sense and are able to detect signs of cheekiness and impending misbehaviour.”

“Then you’re just going to have to punish me Mrs. Blythe, for any cheek and misbehaviour that you may have to deal with,” Gilbert grinned as he opened the bottle of champagne and poured them a glass each.

Anne laughed. “You are so amorous!”

“I can’t help it when I have such an incredibly gorgeous wife who is also gloriously intelligent and has the most beautiful soul all wrapped up in one little Anne-girl package!”

“Now you’ve done it! Your words just make me what to skip supper and take you upstairs! Although it’s the most saccharine sweet, over the top compliment I’ve ever heard in my life,” exclaimed Anne as she served Gilbert a slice of Shepherd’s Pie.

Gilbert took a mouthful of Shepherd’s Pie. He closed his eyes as he chewed and swallowed. “Um sorry. No going upstairs. You know once I have a mouthful of your Shepherd’s Pie, I can’t stop eating it. This takes priority now. I still don’t know why you thought you’d make a terrible wife. If there was a Shepherd’s Pie contest, I’d give you first prize.”

“Glad to know my skills as a wife has been narrowed down to how well I make a Shepherd’s Pie,” chuckled Anne.

“That and your Crab Callaloo,” said Gilbert as he alternated between the pie and the crab.

Anne laughed at her ravenous husband who had his mouth full of food.

Gilbert raised his glass. “To us!”

Anne raised hers beside his, “To us!”

They gently tapped their glasses together and took a sip of the bubbles tickling their noses as they celebrated a momentous occasion.

*****

After Anne and Gilbert had washed and cleared all the dishes, Gilbert apologised and told Anne he had some paperwork to do for the hospital before they could continue celebrating their anniversary.

Gilbert was deeply engrossed in trying to complete his paperwork, eager to join Anne upstairs. After some time in the study by himself, he heard Anne open the door behind him. She often joined him in the study while he worked and she would concentrate on her own reading. Gilbert loved the simplicity of her keeping him company in the study as he worked away, her presence giving him comfort and urging him to work as quickly as possible.

“Ahem. Dr. Blythe, I was wondering if you’d like a dessert of some kind” said Anne with an exaggerated fake cough to gain his attention.

Gilbert turned around to look at Anne. What he saw made him breathless and adrenaline started to pump through his body.

Anne was wearing the red dress she wore to one of Aunt Josephine’s soirees. The sensual dress was one of a kind and wasn’t meant to grace the dance halls of debutante balls. It was especially made for the soiree, unique and ahead of its time. It was off the shoulder which exposed her elegant neck, shoulders and chest. While the slit of the dress exposed the length of her legs. Anne was holding a plate with a slice of Mary’s cake and some strawberries.

“Umm,” Gilbert was speechless as he stared at her.

Anne slowly approached Gilbert at the desk, purposely exaggerating the swing of her hips. “I can see you’re terribly busy. So, I may just leave the plate here.” Anne gently placed the plate down beside Gilbert’s paperwork.

She then bent down close to him so her chest was level to his eyes. She slowly caressed the neckline of her dress, highlighting her cleavage with her fingers pausing on the butterfly brooch that Gilbert had just given her. “The brooch you gave me suits this dress, don’t you think? Do you like how it looks on me?”

“Yes. Umm, Anne…,” Gilbert started. He wanted to say she looked beautiful, but he was caught in a trance.

“Shhh!” said Anne in a whisper as she placed a finger on his lips indicating him to keep quiet. “Don’t get distracted Dr. Blythe. You have some important medical reports to do. If you don’t mind, before I leave you to it, I may just have this strawberry right here.”

“Oh, alright,” gulped Gilbert.

Anne took the strawberry on the plate and circled her red lips around it as she slowly took a bite. “Hmmm,” she said as she bit into the fruit and some juice trailed down her hands. “Delicious,” she said. Anne then started to suck her own fingers one by one to clean up the juices. “Can’t let the sweet juices go to waste,” Anne whispered as she stood up.

Gilbert had well and truly forgotten what he was doing. “Anne-girl…,” Gilbert started but was interrupted again by Anne.

“What was that, Gil? Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to distract you. Just making sure you’re not hungry for anything. How about you just taste my cake and then I’ll leave you be. Here,” said Anne as she sashayed towards Gilbert again.

Gilbert was tantalised by the Anne in front of him. He could feel the electrical impulses magnify in his body. He reached out for Anne as she approached hoping to get her to sit on his lap.

“No, Dr. Blythe. You need to finish your report. But here, taste my cake. Just a bite.” Anne bent down again so her face was level to his as he sat on the desk. She took the fork and scooped up a bite size piece which she fed to Gilbert. Gilbert opened his mouth and took the cake in. As he chewed, Anne asked, “Good?”

Gilbert nodded eagerly.

“I’ll leave the rest for you to eat yourself,” said Anne.

“I don’t…,” Gilbert started to talk again. He wanted to say he didn’t feel like working anymore.

However, Anne interrupted AGAIN! “Oh dear. Dr. Blythe. You seem to have some icing on the side of your mouth. Here, let me clean you up so you may continue on with your report.”

Anne then bent down and slowly licked the side of his mouth with the tip of her tongue then gently nibbled on the spot.

“There! You’re all clean. Continue on,” said Anne as she stood up straight and turned around to head towards the library sofa.

“Anne-girl, I don’t feel like working anymore,” said Gilbert as he made a move to stand up from his chair.

“Ah – ah! Gil, sit back down and finish your work. I shall be here waiting for you until you’re done.”

“But I…,” Gilbert went to protest.

“Sit, Gil!” she sternly said. Then very demurely told Gilbert, “There is no rush. I’ll be right here by the sofa waiting. Alright?”

“Alright,” said Gilbert as he turned back around and re-commenced his work. He didn’t want to argue with her and get her all upset on their anniversary.

As Anne sat on the library sofa, she found it hard to stifle a laugh and had to breathe in deeply a few times to control her smirk from turning into a loud giggle. She watched Gilbert with his back turned to her and he was clearly distracted. He ran his hand through his curls then rubbed the back of his neck. His right leg was bouncing up and down uncontrollably as he tried to write.

After a few minutes of silence, Anne positioned herself on the sofa, lying on her side and made sure the slit of her dress exposed her leg.

“Hmmm,” she seductively moaned. “I had fallen asleep briefly and had the most delicious dream about you.”

Gilbert turned around to look at her and grinned. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

Gilbert made a move to stand up again.

“Have you finished your work?” Anne asked in an attempt to be serious.

“No, but it can wait,” explained Gilbert. He was now desperate to be with Anne.

Anne shook her head. “That won’t do, Gil. Sit back down and finish your work. We have all night.”

Gilbert sat back down, very, very reluctantly.

Gilbert’s leg started bouncing up and down again as he began to read his report. Anne had a smirk on her face. She didn’t realise how fun it was to tease Gilbert.

After a few minutes of not saying anything, Anne feigned a loud yawn. “Oh dear. I’m terribly exhausted. I think I may just head up to bed to sleep.”

“No!” yelled Gilbert loudly as he dropped his pen.

“No?” asked Anne incredulously.

“No, please don’t go. Stay. I’ve finished my work,” insisted Gilbert. _For tonight anyway,_ he thought. _I’ll just wake up an hour early tomorrow to complete it._

“Then I can stay,” said Anne as she stood up and turned around so her back faced Gilbert.

“Gil, would you mind unbuttoning me. This dress is getting awfully heavy. Let’s lighten the load shall we.”

Gilbert took long strides to get to Anne and started unbuttoning her dress as fast as he could.

“Slowly, Gil. I don’t want this delicate dress to tear,” Anne instructed.

Gilbert slowly made his way down the buttons on her dress as he gave her kisses on her neck.

“All done,” he said, pleased and excited.

Anne let the dress drop off her and stepped out of it as it pooled at her feet.

Gilbert’s breath hitched. She wasn’t wearing any undergarments and he was able to marvel at her beautiful body.

Gilbert made a move to grab her close, but was stopped by Anne’s hand on his chest.

“Wait!” Anne cried. She went to lie back down on her side on the sofa. “Your turn. Please take everything off.”

Gilbert grinned. He fumbled for the buttons on his shirt as he looked at Anne.

“Gil, slowly please. If you pop any buttons off, I’m afraid I won’t be happy and will have to resort to going to bed to sleep as I’ll be too distressed to do anything,” she teased.

“Anne, you are driving me insane,” said Gilbert chuckling.

“I’m glad,” Anne smirked.

Gilbert eventually managed to strip off every article of his clothing, revealing everything to his wife.

“I see that you’re ready, willing and able,” observed Anne with a smirk.

“Anne, I was ready twenty minutes ago!”

Anne couldn’t hold it any longer and started to roll around the sofa in laughter.

“I’m sorry. I can no longer keep up with the pretense. Come here, darling,” she requested as she grinned.

Gilbert laid himself on top of Anne with a huge grin on his face. He kissed her passionately and she reciprocated.

“You are such a tease, Mrs. Blythe,” chuckled Gilbert. “I loved the way you seduced me.”

“Happy Anniversary, husband.”

“Happy Anniversary, wife.”

Anne stared at her husband which made her shiver in delight as they continued their anniversary tryst.

*****

After Anne’s attempt at seduction – which worked highly successfully, Anne resorted to wearing Gilbert’s shirt as she read a book on the sofa. Gilbert had returned to the desk to continue his paperwork, his bare back exposed as he furiously tried to complete his report.

Finally, he threw his pen down as he completed his task. But he did not stand up or tell Anne it was time to retire. He ended up leaning back on his seat and with intertwined fingers, he placed his hands behind his head and sighed loudly.

Anne looked up at him, not knowing what he was thinking of. All she could see was his head resting on his hands and the glistening skin of his muscly shoulders and back.

Anne stood up and walked behind Gilbert and started massaging his shoulders.

“Something bothering you?” she asked after a minute.

Gilbert grabbed her arms and made her sit down on his lap sideways so she was able to drape one arm around his shoulder while Gilbert held her with both his arms around her waist.

“You know I love the way you look when you wear my clothes,” he grinned as he looked up at her, totally smitten.

“Should I change my wardrobe?”

“Although I also love your red dress, and your green one and…,” Gilbert started to list a few more of Anne’s notable items of clothing.

Anne chuckled. “I get the point, Dr. Blythe. But you changed the subject. Is something bothering you?”

“I wasn’t going to mention it tonight as I am unsure how you would react. But now that I think about it, you may be more open to it than what I initially thought.”

“What is it?” Anne’s curiosity was now stimulated. He had to tell her now. She sat up straighter on his lap so she could take a good look at him as he spoke.

“It was only a proposition in passing last week. Then today, I was asked to see Emily and the Chancellor of the University together with another researcher.” Gilbert then reached under a stack of paperwork to retrieve a leather-bound journal and handed it over to Anne.

The journal had in gold lettering ‘My Trip’ in the middle of the cover. On the bottom right hand side was her name in small gold leaf lettering ‘Anne Blythe’.

“I don’t understand,” Anne looked at Gilbert confused.

Gilbert opened the front cover where there was a letter addressed to Gilbert.

_Dear Dr. Gilbert John Blythe,_

_You have been chosen to partake in an exchange program between the University of Paris, The Sorbonne and the University of Toronto as part of a research project in the School of Medicine._

_It is with our hope that in partnership with two world leading medical research bodies that we may learn from each other and enhance the contribution of both institutions in the World of Medicine._

_It is envisaged that your stay in Paris would be a minimum of six months to nine months in which you would be mentored by a doctor involved in research at the Sorbonne. Upon your return to Canada, it is expected that you would write a paper on your findings followed by a presentation at a Research Conference at our university._

_The position commences in two months and it would be prudent to forward your acceptance as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Sir William Ralph Meredith_

_Chancellor_

_University of Toronto_

Anne looked at Gilbert in awe. “Gil, this is such an honour. This has always been your dream!” She was incredibly proud of her husband. He was ever so ambitious and hard-working and she could not think of a more well-deserving doctor to be chosen for the job.

“The Chancellor and Emily spoke to me today. They know I’m married to ‘the wonderful Anne Blythe’ and the University knows of your work at the Ministry. I did voice my concern about your own career and I don’t know how you would feel about giving it up. As part of our negotiation, they are willing to put your position on hold until you return. Meanwhile, they said they may arrange for you to teach at a proposed International School in Paris if you’d like.”

“Gil, don’t worry about me. You have to take this. You can’t let this opportunity pass.”

“If we do go, but please don’t think of it as me trying to sway your decision, I thought we could visit Scotland at the end of the tenure seeing as the journey would be far closer from Paris. Maybe visit Glennark where your parents are from?”

“Oh! I would love that, Gil! But even if we don’t visit Scotland, this is an adventure that I would be happy for us to embark on together. I’d like for you to accept the position and I will be right alongside you.”

“Do you want to think about it for a few days? I just don’t think I can go without you in complete agreeance. I’d like you to be satisfied of all terms offered to us.”

Anne shook her head. “I don’t need a few days. My mind is made up. You have to accept this and I will be going with you. I am in complete support of this opportunity,” confirmed Anne as she bounced up and down excitedly in his lap.

“Are you absolutely sure?” Gilbert asked, staring at her with furrowed brows as he tried to read her expression. He wanted to be absolutely sure she was happy with the proposal as they were about to uproot their life and it was all because of him.

“Yes. I’m sure. I’m absolutely sure,” confirmed Anne with a kiss to his temple.

“Alright, I will let them know tomorrow.” Gilbert then reached out on the desk and gave her two pieces of paper. “They were presumptuous that I would have accepted immediately and they gave me this. It makes it even more real.”

Anne looked at what Gilbert had handed over to her. Two steamship tickets to France departing in two months.

Anne and Gilbert embraced as Anne whispered. “I’m so proud of you Gil.”

“So, we’re going to Paris?” she grinned.

“We’re going to Paris!” he exclaimed as he gave her a kiss on her lips with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter but once I started writing about their PEI trip I couldn’t stop.
> 
> Just a bit of info – In Victorian and Edwardian times it was absolutely scandalous for women to expose their legs to others, so in this chapter when Anne and Ruby exposed theirs, Gilbert and Moody reacted the way they did.


	13. Parisienne Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirbert in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter. Majority of this chapter is mainly fluff and story set up.
> 
> A few phrases:  
> Merci pour votre gentilesse. – Thank you for your kindness.  
> J'espère te voir bientot. – I hope to see you soon.  
> Desole de vous deranger, Monsieur - Sorry to disturb you sir  
> Fleur – Flower  
> Pomme – Apple  
> Mari – Husband  
> Je t'aime mon amour – I love you my dear  
> Je t'aime ma chérie – I love you my darling
> 
> I apologise now if I get any French wrong. I did introductory French in high school and that’s the extent of my French knowledge.

Gilbert and Anne had been travelling for a while since arriving at the port of Le Havre. As they disembarked the ship, they then made their way to the train station and travelled by train to Paris. When they arrived at the terminus in the busy city, they were kindly met by Dr. Moreau who was to be Gilbert’s mentor during his secondment at the Sorbonne research labs. Gilbert was incredibly exhausted from travelling and was glad to be finally on solid ground. As a common courtesy, Gilbert sat by Dr. Moreau by the drivers’ seat which afforded him some time to get to know his new friend and ask questions about his role at the university.

Anne was glad for the open carriage. She sat amongst their cases and trunks marvelling at the cloudless sky and the scenery before here. _We’re in France!_ Anne exclaimed to herself as she took in the fresh air. The atmosphere was electric, making her body overjoyed with the new sensations – the smells, the view, the inaudible conversations in French, it was a palette of new experiences waiting to be explored.

Dr. Moreau was fascinated by the young Canadian couple that he just met. Dr. Blythe was a friendly fellow, yet reserved to a point. His wife however, he found delightful. Her personality was just as exuberant as her hair. She exclaimed at practically every building, every street, almost everything that she saw. Dr. Moreau delighted in her musings. It actually made him appreciate the country he lived in seeing it through the eyes of Mrs. Blythe.

“She’s quite excited, your wife,” Dr. Moreau commented to Gilbert with a chuckle. “It is refreshing to see a tourist express such joy for my country at every instance.”

Gilbert grinned. “Yes, she always manages to bring joy in all that she does. This is an exciting chapter for us, being here. It’s my dream come true and I’m thankful I’m able to share it with her.”

Eventually, the carriage stopped by a quaint apartment building in a quiet street located a few blocks away from the Sorbonne. Anne jumped up and out of the open carriage and ran towards the front door, overly excited at finally arriving in their new home. Gilbert had given her the keys to their apartment and joked that she was the keeper of all his keys.

Remembering her manners, she jumped up on the drivers’ seat and gave Dr. Moreau a kiss on his cheek. “Merci pour votre gentillesse, Dr Moreau. J'espère te voir bientot?” Anne asked in French which surprised Gilbert. _I didn’t know she could speak a bit of French._

“I hope so, Mrs. Blythe. Enjoy your stay in Paris,” the doctor smiled at Anne.

With that, Anne grabbed a case and ran towards the apartment. She left the two doctors to chuckle at her uncontained excitement as they carried the trunk up the stairs.

*****

Anne ran from room to room, gushing at the furnished apartment that was to be their Parisian home. The apartment was small but comfortable with high ceilings and was ornately decorated. As soon as Anne heard Dr. Moreau say his farewell to Gilbert and the door to the apartment closed, Anne ran towards Gilbert at full speed and jumped into his arms which made Gilbert fall back against the apartment door.

Gilbert laughed. “Are you by any chance excited?”

“We’re in Paris! Can you believe it?”

“And since when could you speak French?” asked Gilbert who was charmed at how happy Anne was.

“I taught Jerry how to read, he taught me a bit of French. Just basic phrases. He actually came in handy in some way,” laughed Anne jokingly.

“This apartment is quite something, isn’t it?” said Gilbert who was astonished at being blessed with such a place to stay.

“It’s just wonderful. It’s like a dream. Pinch me, please,” requested Anne.

“Carrots, you know I don’t pinch you when you want to confirm things are real,” grinned Gilbert who was still delighted at the joyful Anne. “I do this instead,” said Gilbert as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

“Hmmm. Well, it’s rather a better way than pinching, I guess,” Anne shrugged.

“You guess?” Gilbert asked incredulously, pretending to be hurt. “Let me try that again.” Gilbert’s lips approached Anne’s again. He kissed her slowly and tenderly but deeper and longer than before until it elicited a moan from Anne. Eventually, out of breath, they parted and their eyes met.

“This is real,” Anne murmured, her eyes closed.

“I hope so Carrots. Because if this isn’t, I’d like to be stuck here forever with you,” Gilbert whispered back.

*****

Anne and Gilbert held each other for a while as they sat on the sofa of their new home. Eventually, Anne heard Gilbert’s breathing even out and with each breath out, he gave out a slight almost inaudible snore.

“Gil,” said Anne in a whisper as she looked at Gilbert’s peaceful face, his eyes closed.

There was no reaction from Gilbert.

“Gil!” yelled Anne.

“What?!” said a startled Gilbert.

“You can’t sleep now! We’re in Paris!”

“I know we’re in Paris Anne-girl, but it doesn’t mean that we can’t indulge in a bit of slumber. Aren’t you exhausted from travelling?”

“Nope. Come on! Let’s go and explore the neighbourhood,” suggested Anne with a smile.

“May we do it tomorrow? We have a week before we both start work. We will have plenty of time to explore.”

“Please?” begged Anne as she pretended to pout.

Gilbert chuckled. “Anne, don’t give me that look.”

“Please?” Anne continued.

“I can see I’m not going to win this round. Alright, Anne-girl. Let’s go!”

Anne and Gilbert explored the neighbouring streets and took note of shops where they are able to but their essentials. What surprised them both is the amount of speciality stores and how their wares were displayed at each window. They marvelled at the cheeses at the _la fromagerie_ , the freshness of the catch at the _la poissonnerie,_ the variety of breads at the _la boulangerie_ and Anne especially gushed at the artistry of the enticing chocolate displayed at the shop window of the _boutique de chocolat_.

Gilbert was newly energised by the scene on the streets of Paris. There was definitely a certain magnetism in the air. The buildings were works of art, the shops were busy with enthusiastic shoppers and proud shop owners and the café scene was vibrant.

They decided to sit at a cafe where they ordered a fresh, light and buttery croissant au beurre and a strong, aromatic coffee each. Anne excitedly ordered, attempting to speak French which delighted the café owner who grinned at the larger than life redhead. Anne asked if she pronounced it correctly and the proprietor was more than happy to converse and patiently amend her pronunciation as well as letting her know what certain food items were in French. Gilbert could only grin as he watched Anne absorb the culture thinking that his father would have been doing the same thing if he was travelling with them.

After some people watching from their café table, the afternoon sun began to wane. Anne and Gilbert decided to walk further within the city and they ended up walking along the banks of the Seine where a few other couples had emerged and would smile at them as they passed. The sun eventually set and the moon said its hello and as if by magic, the many street lamps on posts lit up the night, guiding those who were on night time adventures in the streets.

Gilbert then declared, “Paris has over 50,000 streetlights at present,” which garnered a laugh from Anne for only Gilbert would possess such trivia.

They soon walked home, tiredness eventually started to creep up on Anne. Gilbert turned the key to the door of their apartment and stopped Anne from going inside.

“I wanted to do this earlier, however, someone was too excited and ran ahead of me,” Gilbert laughed. He then quickly scooped up Anne and walked her over the threshold.

“We’re not newly married, Gil,” laughed Anne. “Are you going to do this every time we move into a new home?”

“Maybe,” Gilbert grinned. “For good luck.”

Gilbert carried Anne to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

“Gil?”

“Yes, Carrots?”

“May we go to the Louvre tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Gilbert smiled as he kissed her forehead.

“Then may we go to Montmartre the next day?”

Gilbert chuckled. “We are going to be here close to a year, Carrots so we don’t need to rush and see everything. But if you wish, yes, we may go to Montmartre the day after tomorrow.”

“Thank you. I promised Cole I’d visit those places first and write him all about it,” said Anne as she yawned.

Gilbert proceeded to untie Anne’s boots and take off her stockings as she closed her eyes. Gilbert then sat on the bed and removed his own shoes and socks. By the time he had put their shoes to the side, Anne was fast asleep.

He smiled at this wife and too tired himself to change into his night clothes, he lied down close to Anne and wrapped his arm around her and they fell into a deep sleep on their first night on Paris.

*****

They had been at the Louvre the whole day and Gilbert was happy to just follow Anne around and appreciate the momentous pieces exhibited before them. The building was a wonder in itself, a beautiful piece of architecture and stepping inside was like entering a treasure chest for Gilbert and Anne.

Gilbert was awestruck at the Department of Egyptian Antiquities. He was like a boy in a candy shop as he marvelled at the artifacts, statues and carvings. He enthusiastically explained things to Anne, as he remembered reading a book on Egyptian Archaeology with his father when he was ten-years old. Anne smiled and watched him. He looked so boyish with his enchanted face and his exclamations of “Oh! Dad would have loved this!”

Gilbert was also fascinated by the artistry of Leonardo da Vinci. “How can a man be so all encompassing in sciences and the arts? His artwork is science in itself!” Gilbert exclaimed.

Anne and Gilbert spent quite a time looking at the Mona Lisa, marvelling at how such a smallish canvas can depict such depth. Anne sighed in delight as she stood in different positions examining Mona Lisa’s smile and gaze. Gilbert would take turns gazing at Anne’s fascinated face and the optical illusion that was the Mona Lisa.

“We have to come back here again, Gil. There is just too much to see and appreciate. One day just isn’t enough.”

“I agree, Carrots. We will have to come back.”

The Renaissance paintings captivated them for a while. Each painting capturing their imagination, especially Anne.

“There is so much story behind each painting, Gil.”

“The detail on each painting and the expression on the subject’s faces are so entrancing,” agreed Gilbert. “Anne, Renaissance paintings reminds me of you. Most of the women, their looks, their expressions and how they are depicted in a way that shows a deeper story within. It’s you.”

Anne laughed. “There is no need to compliment me as such, Dr. Blythe. We’re already married.”

Gilbert smiled. “I’m glad to see these paintings with you, Anne. Because I always see you as a painting.”

They marvelled at the statues of Venus de Milo and the Winged Victory of Samothrace. It astounded Anne that such beautiful pieces of stone captured the essence of how beautiful women can be. Their bodies depicting their strength, yet in the society they were in, it was considered shocking to show a bit of flesh.

“When did society become so prudish, Gil? Look at these sculptures, they are such an amazing depiction of a woman’s power and elegance.”

“I don’t know Anne. But I find it amazing that these statutes are able to convey such things without having words to say it.”

Anne looked at Gilbert as he furrowed his brows, looking at the Venus de Milo.

“What are you thinking about Gil?” asked Anne. She was interested in his thoughts and interest in art.

Gilbert blushed. Not wanting to admit what he had just thought.

Anne was surprised at his reaction. “What is it? Is Venus making you blush?” she teased.

Gilbert drew Anne close by grabbing her arm and whispering in her ear for fear of others hearing what he had to say. “Anne, her body looks like yours.”

“Oh,” said a surprised Anne. “You look at me in a favourable light too much, Gil.”

“No, Anne. I wouldn’t say it otherwise. And the fact that you see her as being strong and beautiful pleases me, because that is how I see you.”

*****

The day after their visit to the Louvre, both Anne and Gilbert got up early to visit Montmartre as promised. They found themselves at Place du Tertre where there were several flower sellers which Anne was completely captivated by. She went from flower seller to flower seller, asking to look at their wares. She would smell almost every bloom and then the questions on what type of flower they were and its origin ensued. The language barrier proved a little bit difficult. But Anne was persistent. Also, the fact that the flower sellers were intrigued by the tourist with the vibrant hair and smile who spoke to them as if they were a friend helped. They were very patient with her questions.

Gilbert followed Anne around, amused at her attempts to communicate. At almost every flower seller she stopped at, Gilbert would then have to present a coin to pay for the flowers Anne had taken in her hand, for once she had possession, she wasn’t about to give up the bloom.

Anne giggled as Gilbert would stop at every fruit seller and peruse their apples in their carts. He would then pick an apple, hold it up high for further inspection then purchase the chosen apple for purchase. Gilbert would then stuff the apple in his pocket. By the time he had bought his sixth apple, his trouser and jacket pockets were bulging.

“What is with all the apples, Gil?” laughed Anne pointing at his full pcokets.

“To taste of course. To compare them to ours,” Gilbert grinned and Anne couldn’t help but give him a quick kiss on the cheek for his charming ways.

With Anne’s arms full of tulips, irises, daffodils and roses and Gilbert’s pockets full of apples, they decided to walk around Place du Tertre to have a look at the artists with their easels and canvasses. After all they were there for the art as they promised Cole that they would report on the Montmartre’s art scene.

They walked behind the artists and silently watched them work. Canvasses and paper were coming to life slowly in front of them as hands and minds were caught up in another world. Gilbert and Anne felt like they were in some privileged location that they were able to observe artists with an incredible amount of talent. “I wish Cole were here. He would absolutely thrive in such an environment,” mused Anne to Gilbert in a whisper.

They approached an older man with a long beard wearing a wide brimmed hat who was quickly working with his hands and pastels.

He was making the scene at the Place du Tertre come to life. The plaza was clearly a busy place with flower sellers and green grocers and it was beautifully reflected by the artist in question. But at the centre of it all, with features clearly drawn and highlighted by shadows and light were Gilbert and Anne. The Gilbert drawn by the artist was holding an apple up to the light, examining the apple specimen in his hands while Anne had an armful of flowers, slightly bent at the waist as she sniffed a flower held by a seller.

Anne gasped unexpectedly louder that what she intended. “Gil! It’s us!”

The artist turned around and smiled. “Ahh! Tourist? American?”

Gilbert smiled back. “ _Desole de vous deranger, monsieur._ You speak, English? We’re Canadians currently living in France.”

“Oh! Fellow global citizens! I was born in France but I’ve lived in London and some parts of Europe and have many universal friends. So, I know a bit of English.”

“I am sorry for being so loud, sir. But I was so surprised and privileged to be drawn by such a talented artist,” gushed Anne, extremely excited.

The artist laughed. “Both of you caught my eye and brought some interest to the picture. The gentleman scrutinising apples so intensely and collecting them in his pockets to the point they are bulging and his sweetheart carrying every type of flower imaginable in her arms and talking to every flower seller in the market and buying a bloom from every single flower seller.”

“Thank you, sir, for making my hair look so beautiful!” exclaimed Anne. Pastel Anne’s hair was in different shade of red. It looked like a tame red with the early morning sun hitting it in certain spots.

“You do not like your tresses?” asked the artist incredulously.

“I’ve grown accustomed it but as a child I absolutely detested it. It has only been recently that I’m not so bothered by it, however at times the wishing and the wanting for darker hair resurfaces,” admitted Anne.

“But child! Colour! Colour is life! Without it the world would be dull. Never hate your hair. Your hair is never always red. The light changes its tone. It can be red, yellow, orange, auburn, blonde and brown. The way the light hits your tresses is different in the morning and at noon and dusk. Nothing is ever the same colour or shade.”

“Oh! What an absolute magical description! I never thought of it that way!” exclaimed Anne.

“I should tell you, one of my favourite works that I’ve done is a field in poppies Argenteuil. Poppies are generally seen as red, yet what I saw on the field were poppies of different shades as the light hit its blooms. It greatly contrasted with the blues and greens of the field at the time. So, Madame?” asked the artist, confirming if indeed Gilbert and Anne were married. Both Anne and Gilbert grinned and nodded enthusiastically, “never hate the colour or your locks.”

“Why, thank you sir. That is a great compliment especially coming from an artist,” Anne blushed delightedly. “I will never hate nor dislike my hair ever again.”

Gilbert laughed. “She believes a stranger she just met, yet when her husband tells her something of a similar nature about her hair, she doubts my opinion.”

The old artist laughed. “I have had two wives. Such is the nature of them,” grinned the man. “So, Madam _Fleur_ and Monsieur _Pomme_ , what are your real name and what brings you to Montmartre?”

“My name is Gilbert. I’m a doctor and will be working at the Sorbonne.”

“An admirable profession,” nodded the man.

“My name is Anne. Anne with an E. I’m a teacher. We’re here because we heard that this is the best place in the world to get absorbed in the world of art. To see artists at work and to see their world. A haven for like-minded individuals where opinions and differences are rejoiced and accepted.”

“That is quite a description, Anne with an E. Tell me, are you some sort of artist as well? A literary kind?” asked the old man.

“Not really. But I do love to write,” confirmed Anne.

The artist continued. “If you write, published or not, you are an artist. You don’t need to have exhibited or sold a painting for example to be an artist. If it’s your passion, then you are considered one.” 

“That is such a wonderful sentiment,” gushed Anne at the French man.

“Dr. _Pomme_. I’m curious. Why the interest in apples? Your pockets are bulging with them and you have bought one from each vendor. Why one each and why not many from one?”

Gilbert laughed at his own idiosyncrasy. “Monsieur, I am also a third-generation farmer. I own an apple orchard in Canada that exports to London. I wanted to sample some of the apples and see how they fair compared to mine.”

The artist laughed. “I see. What an exceptional combination – a farmer working the land and a doctor helping people. Is there anything you can’t do?”

Anne chuckled at the comment. “I often wonder the same thing.”

“Orchards are beautiful, especially in spring when they are in bloom. I have painted their beauty myself. It’s a wonder how those little pink and white flowers transform itself to give us nourishment. I have some apple trees on my property, although t wouldn’t be as abundant as yours, I suspect,” said the old man thoughtfully. “Now, tell me, Anne with an E. Do you love flowers?”

It was Gilbert’s turn to laugh. “Love is perhaps an understatement. You should have seen our bedroom once, covered in blooms and don’t even expect that you are able to travel past a field of wildflowers and let them be, Anne will gladly lie on the field with them, make flower crowns or pick them to admire at home.”

“Both of you are after my own heart!” exclaimed the artist. “I have an affinity with flowers and gardens. It is another one of my passions besides aryt. Both of you should come and visit me at my property. I have the propensity to cover every piece of ground with flowers and trees. I have ponds with lilies that I think you may like. Also, Gilbert, I’d like to show you my trees and maybe you may be able to help me make sure they bloom and produce to full capacity.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful! I’d love to see your garden!” exclaimed Anne excitedly.

“I’d be willing to help, Monsieur. I do miss the orchard sometimes. I’d love to see how they grow in France,” admitted Gilbert. “Anne and I haven’t had breakfast as yet, would you like to join us maybe for some café au lait and croissants? Perhaps we may speak of your trees and what to look out for?”

“Thank you, kindly. I shall need a few minutes to finish up my work. Perhaps I can meet you at Café Guerbois on Avenue de Clichy? They know me there and they have the best coffee,” suggested the old man.

“We’d be glad to,” nodded Gilbert. “We shall see you soon.”

As they walked away from the artist, Anne clutched Gilbert’s arm and happily walked alongside him.

“We’ve made a new French friend, Gil. And he’s an artist! How wonderful! I can’t wait to write to Cole. I can’t believe he has chosen to draw us in his work and to be front and centre of his pastel drawing! Who knew that we could provide such inspiration!”

Gilbert laughed. “Yes, who knew.”

Anne and Gilbert settled themselves at a table at Café Guerbois and ordered coffees and croissants to be served once their new found friend arrived.

When the bearded artist graced Anne and Gilbert with his presence, arms laden with his easel and art equipment, Gilbert stood up quickly to offer assistance. Once all were seated at the table and coffee and food were available to all, Gilbert spoke up realising that they didn’t even know the man’s name. “Monsieur, we apologise for being inconsiderate. May we ask for your name?”

“It depends. My family often calls me Oscar. My friends call me Claude and I’ve had the pleasure of being called Papa and _Mari_.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Oscar-Claude. Would you mind telling me where your orchard may be?” asked Gilbert.

“It’s in Normandy, in Giverny near the town of Vernon. I would be delighted if both of you are able to visit and have a look at the garden and the apple trees. I shall be home in the next month before I will be doing some travelling. Before we leave, I shall give you directions on how to get there.”

Anne, Gilbert and Oscar-Claude enjoyed their morning coffee while they chatted away with regards to how to care for an orchard. Gilbert was in his element, no realising just how much he missed working the farm. Before they left, Oscar-Claude handed Anne a roll of paper. “For you, Anne with an E.”

When Anne and Gilbert arrived home, they rolled the piece of paper flat on the coffee table and admired the artwork that was of them – Anne in her element enjoying perusing the flowers in the square and Gilbert examining an apple like it was a precious stone in the middle of a busy morning at Montmartre.

The artwork was signed by their new friend on the bottom right edge with his cursive handwriting – Claude Monet 1906.

*****

The afternoon before Gilbert was to commence work at the Sorbonne, he insisted that he and Anne go for a leisurely walk in the city as “I don’t know how busy I am going to get once I start work at the Sorbonne and I’d like to show you something while I have the chance,” he reasoned.

“So, where are you taking me?” asked Anne curiously as they walked around the streets of Paris.

“On an adventure,” Gilbert said with a smirk.

“Gil, you can be infuriating and adorable at the same time. Won’t you just tell me?”

“Nope. It’s a S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E.”

“You know I hate surprises,” pointed out Anne.

“On the contrary Carrots,” chuckled Gilbert. “You love surprises but you hate having to wait. Such an impatient human being you are. You will know soon enough. It’s not like it’]s something that I can hide.”

“You know me too well,” admitted Anne with a laugh.

As they approached the 7th arrondissment, Anne began to get excited. “I know where we’re going!”

Anne’s suspicions were right. As soon as the monument came into view, Gilbert stopped and smiled. “Ready to go up the Eiffel Tower, Mrs Blythe? All the way to the top?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” screamed Anne as she jumped up and down.

The sun was about to set by the time they had paid for their tickets. They were the last ones to be allowed up the lifts.

The climb to the top was exciting and dizzying for both. The tower was a marvel in itself, the way it stood so sturdy and tall, it was indeed a big engineering feat. But the climb to the top was magnificent and exhilarating – to be so high up, as tall as the birds could fly and to see the people slowly shrink in size made someone realise that the world was a bigger than oneself.

Suddenly, Anne was reminded of the balloon flight with Matthew and Marilla at the Avonlea County Fair. That was an adventurous eye opener. It showed her the world was enormous and whatever problem she had on the ground was a mere speck. She was high up in the clouds at the time with the family she loved. She started to miss Matthew and Marilla. _They would have loved this_ , she thought. But then Anne glanced at Gilbert who held her hand in the lift, a huge grin on his face like an excited little boy going on a carnival ride and realised that she was again high up in the clouds with a brand new family that both of them had created for themselves.

When they had boarded the last lift to take them to the absolute top where visitors were permitted, Gilbert spoke to the lift operator quietly and handed him over a few francs, delighting the Frenchman as he shook Gilbert’s hand.

“Gil, just what are you up to?” Anne asked dubiously.

“Always so suspicious,” chuckled Gilbert. “I just asked if we could stay longer after close and he obliged and offered to take us all the way back down once we are ready.”

Anne gave Gilbert a kiss on the cheek as a response and both then stepped out close to the edge of the railing and stared in awe at the sight before them.

From up high, they could see the density of Paris laid out like puzzle pieces. Buildings of great architecture spread out as far as the eye could see. Gardens providing spaces of green and streets carved out in perfect lines.

In the far horizon, one could spot the distinct line where the top of the buildings ended just where it meets the sky. The warm colours of oranges and yellow projected by the sunset gently blended with the darkening blues of the heavens and the greys of the clouds.

From the height provided by the Eiffel Tower, Paris was laid out before them like a gift – theirs to explore and conquer. The world looked enormous and promising, bigger than they were yet comforting that both of them had each other as they stood together side by side.

The last rays of the sun hit their faces like a spotlight provided by the angels. Gilbert looked over at Anne, who had her mouth slightly apart, speechless at the sight so amazing – the juxtaposition of buildings made by man and the natural colour palette of the sky made by the Gods. From where he stood, Anne looked absolutely beautiful like she belonged to the wonderful view offered before them. Gilbert felt so lucky. _What did I do to deserve all this?_ he wondered. He felt like he needed to be pinched, an Anne trait, to actually believe he was in stunning Paris with his ever so enchanting wife.

“Beautiful,” Gilbert whispered as he wrapped his arms around Anne.

“Isn’t it?” Anne whispered back speaking of the view.

“I was talking about you,” he murmured. “I feel like I’m in a dream Anne. You, the Sorbonne, Paris. All my dreams at once. I have the inclination to ask you to pinch me.”

Anne turned around to face Gilbert and encircled her arms around his neck. “You know, we no longer pinch if we need to know if something is real,” Anne whispered, her breath on Gilbert’s lips.

“Yeah?” was all Gilbert could muster as adrenaline started to course through him.

“Yeah,” Anne whispered again as she brought her lips towards his. Their mouths slowly moved as they took their time, the sensation of soft and plump lips touching each other providing them with a delicious thrill. Anne tugged at his hair as Gilbert pressed her so close to him that she could not breathe.

Anne and Gilbert were the only ones left on that particular level of the Eiffel tower. The lift operator kept himself busy inspecting his nails. He was used to seeing couples get caught up in each other in his line of work. He suspected it had something to do with the air at a certain altitude.

“Incredible,” whispered Gilbert describing the kiss.

Anne chased his lips, agreeing with him. She didn’t want the kiss so electric to end.

When their lips parted for the second time, soaking in the intensity of the kisses they just shared, they touched their foreheads together and just gazed into each other’s eyes. Eventually, Gilbert broke the silence.

“Anne, I have something for you,” he indicated as he reached into his pocket and brought out a small velvet pouch. “Close your eyes, please.”

Anne obliged and closed her eyes. She felt Gilbert’s hand on hers and him fumbling with the bag as he held her hand. Anne then felt Gilbert fiddling with her charm bracelet. He then turned her wrist over and positioned a charm in the centre of her pulse point.

“Open them now,” Gilbert instructed.

Anne opened her eyes and there on her bracelet was a little Eiffel Tower charm.

“To signify Parisienne Anne,” explained Gilbert shyly.

“Oh, Gil!” Anne said feeling touched by the gesture. She reached out and embraced Gilbert tightly, thinking how did she ever get sent such a heavenly husband to be by her side. “I shall thank you profusely later, Dr. Blythe,” Anne whispered seductively.

They watched the last few minutes of the sunset, with Gilbert resuming his position behind Anne and wrapping his arms around her waist. Anne fiddled with her new charm as they looked out at the last of the view in silence.

When the sun was fully set, it suddenly surprised them to see the city light up in specks, as streetlights lit up Paris and homes radiated their own light. It reflected the dark sky as stars started to appear like pinpricks letting some light shine through black velvet.

“Just when you thought you have seen and experienced everything, the Gods then sends out something as equally amazing,” Anne gushed at the view of the City of Lights from the clouds.

After they had descended the Eiffel tower, they looked back at the astounding monument which was lit up by a hundred gas lamps. Their afternoon and their night at the Eiffel Tower somehow brought romance to light. The atmosphere between Anne and Gilbert when they walked home was magnetic and intoxicating to say the least.

They dined at a small restaurant that was known for their soup and fresh bread. Perhaps it was the excitement of having been at the Eiffel Tower and sharing such a magnificent experience, but both Anne and Gilbert could not help but be extra affectionate. As they sat across from each other enjoying the culinary delights of Paris, their gazes were lingering, their lips were plastered with coy smiles and their hands constantly reached out for each other. Eventually, somehow, their feet would find each other’s leg under the table.

As soon as they arrived back in their apartment and Gilbert had locked the door, Anne had grabbed Gilbert and kissed him feverishly against the door. Gilbert was just as eager to return the favour. Anne had to tear herself away from the heated exchange. “You don’t know just how much I desire you right now.”

Gilbert grinned. “I can hazard a guess Carrots. You may have me, however you want. I won’t deny you for anything.”

“Ten minutes, give me ten minutes and as promised I will thank you profusely, Dr. Blythe,” Anne rambled in a rush then ran to their bedroom.

Gilbert took off his shoes and socks and took off his dress shirt leaving him with just his undershirt and trousers. He brushed his teeth and applied some men’s perfume that he was convinced to buy when Anne bought her own scent from a perfumery on the Champs Elysée.

He couldn’t help but laugh at himself. He felt ridiculous thinking that putting on perfume would make him even more enticing to Anne.

Gilbert stood by the grandfather clock and watched as the time ticked by. The second that ten minutes was up, he rushed into their bedroom looked for Anne. What he saw took his breath away.

She looked so demure, yet seductive in a sheer nightgown trimmed with Chantilly lace. Satin ribbons were tied in bows on the shoulder straps and at the back of the nightgown where it cinched her waist. The nightgown highlighted her collarbone and Anne’s back as the nightgown dipped unexpectedly lower than expected. Anne had brushed her hair and had draped it all on one shoulder. It was glistening by the moonlight entering through their bedroom window.

Upon hearing Gilbert enter the room, Anne turned around and smiled at him. She then twirled around and shyly asked. “Do you like it? It’s normally for a newlywed’s trousseau. I saw it at a shop window by a dressmaker nearby. It looked so pretty with the combination of lace and satin and the workmanship is simply divine. It seems that the French are quite open about lingerie. Practically every dressmaker has one displayed in their window. I was told that just because it can’t be seen under one’s dress, doesn’t mean that it can’t be alluring – because if a woman knows they are wearing something beautiful, it empowers them to be beautiful too. I tried it on and I felt elegant and pretty.”

Anne extended her hand to encourage Gilbert to approach her. “Anne, you look so beautiful,” he gushed.

“Thank you for today and for the charm,” Anne said as she grabbed Gilbert’s hand and led him to bed.

Anne sat on the bed and laid her head on the pillow as Gilbert covered her body with his. “You smell nice,” Anne complimented him, pleased that he decided to try the perfume he bought.

“Now,” she said enticingly, “kiss me the way French people do.”

Gilbert grinned and made his wife’s wishes come true.

Gilbert broke apart from Anne for a moment, a serious look on his face.

“Anne?”

“Hmmm,” said Anne as she looked back at him.

“Thank you for coming on this adventure with me,” Gilbert whispered.

“There is no one else I’d rather be with than you during this adventure in our lives, Gil. I’m glad we’re together.”

“Je t'aime mon amour,” whispered Gilbert.

“Je t'aime ma chérie,” said Anne as he silenced him with a kiss.

*****

Anne and Gilbert continued to love Paris. It was an intellectual’s dream. The museums, the buildings, the culture and art consumed the romantic pair during their spare time. As they were Anne and Gilbert, they also relished and enjoyed the work that they were given the opportunity to experience.

Gilbert’s work at the Sorbonne invigorated his continual thirst for learning. Anne was offered to be a teacher for Canadian and American children living in Paris at the newly established International School. She thoroughly enjoyed teaching the children everything the French culture had to offer.

They had also managed to re-connect with Winifred and her husband Victor who were now living in Paris. Winnie who achieved her dream of becoming a nurse, now had a baby who was four months of age. Anne could be found in Winnie’s apartment often. Anne assisted Winnie with the baby so that she was able to either rest or assist Victor in his work - providing medical care to the marginalised sections of the community. Often, Gilbert would assist Winnie and Victor while Anne looked after baby Madeleine, much to Anne’s delight.

The ever-friendly Anne also made friends with the neighbourhood proprietors. It was not unusual for Anne to be conversing and laughing with the local butcher and green grocer. Despite the language barrier, they were able to get their points across and Anne was learning the language by the day.

Anne especially made friends with one of the shop assistants at the bakery. One morning when she entered the bakery enticed by the smell of fresh bread, she was surprised to see another woman with tresses that matched hers. When both women set eyes on each other, immediately their eyes locked and both exclaimed at the same time, “red hair!”, then they both giggled profusely.

“You’re English?” Anne asked as she detected the accent very similar to Winifred’s.

“Yes. You? American or Canadian?” asked the red-headed baker who Anne noticed was expecting.

“Canadian,” replied Anne with a smile. “I’m Anne Blythe.”

“My name is Catherine Moore. Pleased to meet you, Anne. Is that with or without an E?”

“Anne with an E,” confirmed Anne.

Anne and Catherine developed quite a rapport as they saw each other nearly on a daily basis. Anne would stop by to buy bread on her way to the International School. It was a welcome sight for Catherine when she saw Anne as it gave her a slight break from speaking French. Even though Catherine was quite fluent in the language, she missed having to converse in English at times. Meanwhile, Anne was grateful for Catherine’s insight on French culture. Their casual friendship suited both women quite well, even though Catherine was quite younger at nineteen years of age.

A chance meeting one afternoon as Anne was going home from work opened up Anne’s eyes to Catherine’s plight. She saw the young woman near one of the alleys from the apartment, going through a garbage crate at the back of the green grocer’s shop.

“Catherine?” called out Anne uncertainly. She was wondering what the young woman was doing.

Catherine turned around startled at her name being called. She saw Anne approach her and started to feel embarrassed.

“Sorry. I’m not stealing. It’s fruit and vegetables that have been thrown out as its unsaleable. Some are still salvageable to eat,” rambled Catherine.

“Catherine, there is no need to explain. I just thought I saw you in the alley and wanted to say hello,” explained Anne as she tried to reassure her friend.

“Oh. Alright. Please don’t tell anyone, Anne. Sometimes when things are hard, this helps me very much,” continued Catherine as she continued to peruse the discarded produce.

Anne decided to help her, pulling out rotten leaves from vegetables and placing the mildly fresh-looking ones in Catherine’s basket.

“Catherine, I won’t tell a soul,” Anne promised. She understood the struggle. Before Green Gables Anne was constantly on edge and on guard, doing anything within reason to survive. She could now see that Catherine was in the same situation.

After Catherine was satisfied, she had saved what she could from the pile of fruit and vegetables, she stood up and Anne followed. Anne linked arms with Catherine and asked, “So where are you off to now?”

“Home, I guess,” said Catherine. She was still trying to get over the embarrassment that her new found friend had discovered her secret. But she felt she could trust Anne. She didn’t seem fazed at all by what she saw Catherine do.

“I’m going home too and I’m planning on having some tea. Would you care to join me? I could use the company,” asked Anne hopeful that Catherine would say yes. Her aim was to get some nourishment into the mother to be and she suspected that she would not accept charity so had to disguise her intention as such.

“If it’s no imposition?” asked Catherine unsure. She had been through such a hard few months, and while the Canadian was a joy to speak with, she was cautious with any new acquaintance since her life took a turn.

“It would be nice to have a friend to speak with and keep me occupied until my husband comes home,” confirmed Anne.

“Alright. I would love to,” Catherine agreed with a smile.

*****

Back in the apartment, Anne poured them some tea and laid out a feast on the dining table – scones, biscuits and macarons that she had picked up the day before. It was normally more than what she would serve herself and Gilbert in normal circumstances, but she had noticed that Catherine looked pale and gaunt and probably hadn’t had a proper meal in a while. The woman deserved to be spoilt especially with a baby on the way.

Anne loaded up her plate, if only for show to make it more comfortable for Catherine to fill up her plate as well. Anne was right, as Catherine followed suit and piled her plate hungrily.

“Will your husband be home soon?” asked Catherine.

“In about an hour. I don’t have to prepare supper tonight. He was going to pick up supper from the soup kitchen nearby.”

“What does he do, Anne?”

“He’s a doctor. He’s currently doing research at the Sorbonne.”

“Oh! What a high achieving couple you are!” exclaimed Catherine, quite impressed.

“Thank you. Although, things could have been different for us. We are just highly determined people.”

“Oh. What do you mean different? How so?” asked Catherine. She had assumed that Anne and Gilbert would have come from affluent families in Canada to be able to go and live in Paris.

“We were both orphaned at a young age. I have always been an orphan, ever since I could remember and lived in an asylum until I was adopted at thirteen. Gilbert on the other hand grew up without a mother and tragically lost his father when he was fifteen.”

“I didn’t realise. I’m sorry to hear that,” said Catherine sincerely as she rubbed her bulging stomach. “Anne, would you mind telling me about your life in the orphanage?”

Anne was surprised and looked at the girl. _Was she thinking of giving up her child?_ Anne wondered.

Anne was nothing but truthful about her life as an orphan. The spoke of her struggles and how she coped. She didn’t want to tell Catherine a story tinted with mild falsity. While Anne has been blessed with such a wonderful life since her arrival in Avonlea, she still had the scars from the hardship she endured.

“How about you Catherine? How did you come to live in Paris?” Anne was genuinely curious at the girl’s background. For she was always presentable and her clothes fashionable. She had initially thought she was part owner of the bakery she worked at.

“Amusing story…,” Catherine feigned a laugh.

“Oh? Do tell,” encouraged Anne as she was interested. _How did an English girl who seemed like she came from a well to do family, end up working in a bakery in Paris with child and scrounging for food?_

“My family, you may say are upper class English folk. New money though as some people have described it, from mining gems. They sent me here to attend finishing school and then I was to made my debut in London afterwards, but it seems life had other plans for me,” explained Catherine. “I arrived here and all was going well at finishing school, although it bored me to tears. One day I just happened to meet a student Mathematician visiting his family here in Paris and one thing led to another and here I am in this dire situation.”

“But are you still with the father?” asked Anne cautiously.

Catherine shook her head. “I live in a boarding house for women, Anne. Once I discovered I was with child I was thrown out of finishing school and disowned by my family. I was lucky that the baker took pity on me and gave me a job. I know quite a lot about baking which assisted him greatly and the baker gave me a chance. The fact I speak English was to his advantage as I could converse with tourists and the like. The father this baby, well, he was sent away by his family back to university and I was told he would never return.”

“Does he know about the baby?”

“He does,” nodded Catherine sadly. “Despite what people may think, we were in love, Anne. I actually still love him and pine for him regularly. He promised that we would wed when I told him I was carrying his child. But his own family threatened to disown him if he was to get married to me. They didn’t want the gossip to surround them. Imagine their only son impregnating an English woman and having the baby a few months after marriage – they knew people would speculate as to the timing.”

“He didn’t fight for you?” Anne was mildly incensed. She knew that if she was in such a situation with Gilbert, he would have disregarded propriety and would have insisted on being by her side. _How could other men be so cruel?_ Anne wondered.

“He did. I told him I didn’t love him. I can still remember the disheartened look on his face when I said I hated him. I told him he had to go back to Montpellier to finish his studies. I lied. I also told him I had no intention on continuing on with the pregnancy and that I would go back to England to my family once it had been taken care of.”

“But why Catherine? You could have gone with him,” Anne was saddened by Catherine’s decision.

“Because I had already ruined my life and this baby’s life and I did not want to ruin his as well.”

“So, what are you going to do?” Anne was at a lost on how to reassure Catherine. Her situation was complicated and disheartening.

Catherine eyes welled with tears. “I don’t really know, Anne. I have to leave the boarding house once the baby is born. They don’t allow babies on the premises for boarding. I will have to find new accommodation or perhaps find a rich family that would allow me to care for their child together with mine as a wet nurse. The alternative – to give up the child - is just too melancholy for me to bear.”

Anne reached out for Catherine’s hand across the table as a form of comfort. But she didn’t feel like it was enough.

At that moment they heard the front door open and footsteps approached the kitchen.

“Anne?” yelled Gilbert.

“In the dining room, Gil.”

Catherine quickly wiped her tears away as Gilbert appeared carrying a covered pot. He was surprised to find a guest in their apartment.

“Oh. Hello. I’m Gilbert, Anne’s husband. Two redheads in one room. What are the chances?” chuckled Gilbert.

His comment made Catherine smile.

“Gil, this is my friend Catherine. She works at the bakery. She’s from England.”

“Would you like to join us for supper? There is plenty. I was going to serve it with bread from your bakery,” suggested Gilbert, delighted that Anne has made a friend.

Catherine looked at Anne for confirmation if it was alright. “Please, Catherine. We would be delighted.”

“Alright, then. Thank you for your hospitality,” agreed the young woman.

The atmosphere during supper lightened up as they spoke of their life in Paris as foreigners and the differences in culture.

Anne had requested Gilbert to check on Catherine to make sure she was progressing quite well in her pregnancy. Catherine insisted there was no need but Gilbert saw the look on Anne’s face and could tell things may not be as cheerful as they seemed. He then spied the slightly distasteful basket of fruit and vegetables by Catherine’s feet confirming his suspicions. Gilbert told the girl that he would not be able to live with himself if he didn’t check on a friend’s welfare when they were expecting a child.

“Well, all seems well,” Gilbert said with a smile after he had examined Catherine.

“That’s a relief. Thank you,” Catherine exhaled a huge breath, pleased at the news.

“I suspect you only have a few weeks Catherine. The baby has started to turn,” explained Gilbert.

“I don’t know whether to take that as a positive or a negative,” said the pregnant girl.

“First time mothers are naturally quite nervous. It’s all normal,” assured Gilbert. “Please eat and rest properly. It will aid your recovery after birth and it will be good for your baby.”

“I can only try. Unfortunately, I have to work until the very end,” said Catherine as she made a move to stand up from the sofa. “I really must go. I really would like to head home before I miss curfew.”

“Just have a seat and rest. I shall check on Anne and we’ll join you soon. She wouldn’t want to miss saying goodbye to you.”

Leaving Catherine on the sofa, Gilbert found Anne in the kitchen packing the leftover pot of soup in Catherine’s basket.

Anne and Gilbert made eye contact. No words were needed to be said. Gilbert understood Catherine’ plight himself.

“I hope you don’t mind,” said Anne quietly so Catherine would be none the wiser but Anne wanted confirmation from Gilbert.

“I don’t mind at all, Anne-girl,” assured Gilbert as he made a move to also include the leftover biscuits, scones and macarons in the basket. As he did so, Anne gave Gilbert a kiss on his cheek to thank him. Gilbert grabbed Anne and embraced her. “You’re an angel to everyone, Anne-girl. That’s one of the reasons why I love you,” he whispered.

Gilbert grabbed the basket and carried it to Catherine, Anne in tow.

“Thank you for joining us for supper, Catherine,” said Anne as she gave the girl a hug. “I shall see you tomorrow? Please reserve me your best croissants and seeded loaf if you may.”

“I shall, Anne. Thank you both for having me,” smiled Catherine.

“Nice to meet you, Catherine. Let us know if you need anything,” said Gilbert as he handed her the basket.

“Oh…. I… I can’t…I can’t take all these,” stammered Catherine.

“Yes, you can. We have plenty of leftovers and its only myself and Gilbert. It will go to waste otherwise,” explained Anne.

“If you’re sure…,” asked Catherine cautiously.

“We’re sure,” assured Gilbert as they followed Catherine towards the door.

When Catherine left and they had locked their apartment door, Anne made a grab for Gilbert and embraced him tight. “Thank you, for being so understanding Gil. She doesn’t deserve what life has dealt her with.”

“You’re the one with compassion Anne-girl. Besides, we have to look after the redheads in this world, don’t we?” Gilbert said as he kissed the top of Anne’s head.

With that comment, Anne stood on tip toe and gave Gilbert a gentle kiss on his lips.

For the next few weeks, it became routine for Anne to stop by the bakery to buy some bread and she would hand over leftover meals to Catherine together with payment for her purchases. Each time, Catherine would walk around the counter and embrace Anne as she would whisper “thank you” to her fellow red-headed friend.

*****

“Catherine?” asked a worried Anne. She had just arrived at the front of her apartment building after a day of work. She had found Catherine leaning against the wall by the door, sweat beads on her forehead, her eyes closed and her face looking pale.

“Anne,” said Catherine in a whisper as she opened her eyes briefly.

Anne rushed over and placed an arm around her friend. “Tell me what is going on.”

“I’m sorry. I was on my way home and I could not walk any longer. It was an effort just to walk here from the bakery. I’ve been feeling ill the whole day and standing around made it worse. I’m extremely dizzy with extreme back pain and now heavy pains below by stomach. I think the baby is on its way,” said Catherine, with barely enough energy to explain herself.

“Come, let me help you inside,” said Anne as she led Catherine to the apartment slowly. Once inside, Anne led Catherine to the sofa where she collapsed thankfully with her eyes closed.

Catherine began to cry. “I’m so sorry, Anne. I didn’t know where else to go. The boarding house wouldn’t allow me to have the baby there and the hospital was just too far to walk to.”

“Hush now, Catherine. I’m here. It’s fine,” assured Anne even though she felt panic inside of her.

Immediately, Anne set to work. She boiled some water, sterilised instruments from Gilbert’s doctor’s bag and set up the second bedroom with fresh sheets and clean towels. She heard Catherine moan from the other room and rushed to her side.

“What is it, Catherine?” Anne grabbed her hand which Catherine gripped tightly as the pain overwhelmed her.

“Just some pain, Anne. It’s quite intense but only lasts a few seconds,” said Catherine breathlessly when the pain subsided.

Anne looked at the grandfather clock, making note of the time to keep track of the contractions. She was relieved that Gilbert was due home in fifteen minutes.

“Do you think you’ll be able to walk to the bedroom for me?” asked Anne in a rush.

Catherine shook her head. “Not at this moment, I’m sorry Anne.”

“It’s fine. We can wait a few moments until you are ready,” assured Anne.

Anne rushed to the kitchen and got a glass of water and a wet cloth hoping that some coldness to her forehead and a drink of water would invigorate Catherine.

She heard Catherine moan again. She looked at the clock. It had been five minutes since the last contraction.

“Catherine, have you felt water rush out of you?” asked Anne as she dabbed Catherine’s forehead with the cold, damp cloth.

“Not as yet, Anne. Should I have?” asked Catherine, worried.

“No, not at all. I was just wondering, that’s all. It will come soon enough.”

Another round of contractions came, less than five minutes after the last one. Catherine squeezed Anne’s hand as she rode through the pain.

Catherine began to cry. “I’m so sorry, Anne. I shouldn’t have placed you on this position. Perhaps you can call a carriage for me and I’ll go to hospital.”

“Catherine, do not concern yourself for being here. Gilbert will be home soon. If you are able to walk to the bedroom with my help, it will be more comfortable for you. Do you think you are able to walk now?”

Catherine nodded. Despite her feeling some weakness, she had to try.

Slowly they walked towards the bedroom, Anne’s arms around her friend. They had only taken a few steps when they had to stop for another round of contractions.

“Anne, I don’t think I can deliver this baby. I don’t think I can stand the pain.”

“Catherine, let’s not think about that now. Would you like me to tell you how I met Gilbert? It’s quite an amusing story, actually,” volunteered Anne as she tried to distract the scared mother to be.

Catherine tried to focus on Anne’s story, amused from the moment Anne recalled Gilbert calling her ‘Miss’ and offering to slay dragons for her, to being told Ruby had ‘dibs’. She smiled as Anne recalled Gilbert’s attempt to give her an apple to impress her and Anne slapping Gilbert with a slate which earned a painful laugh from Catherine as another contraction came.

Anne could then hear rattling at the door, pleased and relieved that Gilbert was finally home. While Anne could hear the door rattle, all of a sudden, a gush of water fell to the floor. Catherine’s water had broken, but it was heavily tinged with blood.

Anne yelled in fear. “Gilbert! I need you please!”

Catherine cried, “Anne! What is happening? Why is there all this blood?”

“Anne! Anne!” screamed Gilbert in a panic upon hearing Anne’s loud cry. He slammed the door shut and rushed towards Anne’s scream and Catherine’s cries.

Gilbert took one look at Anne’s horrified face and the puddle on the floor where Catherine stood, a mixture of blood and amniotic fluid. He quickly scooped up Catherine and carried her towards the bedroom as he instructed both women.

“We must move quickly. I need you both to be strong and brave. Understand?” Gilbert said urgently.

He was met with silence from both women.

“Understand?” Gilbert asked more firmly and loudly, wanting a verbal confirmation.

“Yes,” Catherine replied unconvinced.

“Yes, Gil,” Anne spoke assuredly.

As Gilbert laid Catherine on the bed, he reminded both women, “Be both strong and brave.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read somewhere in the late 19th century and early 20th century, that Paris was already the forefront of fashion for years. They had no qualms about displaying lingerie in shop windows as it displayed the workmanship of the designers. They also believed that lingerie and undergarments did not have to be boring even though no one really saw them except the wearer. So a lot of their nightgowns, corsets, under things for women at the time where embellished with lace, ribbons and ruffles in organza or silk.
> 
> If you get a chance, go visit Monet’s home in Giverny. It truly is beautiful. My husband and I went there on a whim. We walked into a tour office, asked what was the next tour that was about to leave and they said a trip to Giverny and that was how I fell in love with Monet. Paris actually holds a special place for me. My husband proposed when we were in Paris.
> 
> Next Chapter – Longing in Paris


	14. We both loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big decisions in Paris

“Anne, I need you to remove all of Catherine’s undergarments. I need to wash my hands to avoid giving her or the baby infection. I will be quick,” instructed Gilbert as he ran out the bedroom door.

“Gil!” panicked Anne as she followed Gilbert. “Please tell me what is going on!”

Gilbert didn’t stop as he ran to the kitchen towards the basin. “Anne, I need you to be with Catherine. There may be a partial placental abruption which explains the slight blood loss. But we have to deliver the baby as quickly as possible or it could be dire for both of them. Thank you for getting everything prepared” Gilbert quickly kissed Anne’s head. “Now please! Go to her!”

“Alright,” said Anne as she ran towards the bedroom. Panic had settled in with Anne, her heart was thumping very quickly and she felt lightheaded and sick. She quickly took three deep breaths and proceeded to rid Catherine of her undergarments.

Gilbert ran in and took a look. “She’s ready. Baby is crowning,” said Gilbert, grateful that Catherine was fully dilated as it would avoid going through the extremes.

“When was the last contraction?” Gilbert asked Anne urgently.

“About two minutes ago,” replied Anne as she held Catherine’s hand.

“Catherine, listen to me please,” Gilbert instructed urgently. “I will start guiding the baby out, but if you feel that pain in your lower belly, you need to push. Push as hard as you can, understand?”

Gilbert was praying silently that one big push was enough to reveal the baby’s head for clearance. He reached for the forceps as he decided not to wait for the next contraction, concerned for the baby’s health. Catherine screamed from the pain which Gilbert tried to block out, as he concentrated on the sight of the baby before him.

A few seconds later, Catherine moaned from a contraction.

“Push Catherine, as hard as you can. Push!” he instructed and hoped that the girl would have enough energy to do so. Gilbert use the forceps to assist with a quicker delivery of the baby’s head.

Anne looked at her husband concerned. There was fear in Gilbert’s eyes, yet he remained in command. He had never seen Gilbert in such a way. How he could remain calm while still doing his job, Anne recognised, was a great toll on a person. _How could he not feel the fear later,_ she wondered. Looking at Gilbert made Anne scared of the situation before them, so she decided to focus on Catherine. “Keep pushing Catherine. It will be over soon if you continue pushing.”

“That’s it, Catherine! You’re doing a great job! The head is nearly out, and there! Everything should be easier now to push the body out. Keep on going!” encouraged Gilbert, thankful that Catherine’s labour was progressing quickly.

Catherine screamed as she gave it her all to push the baby out. Anne held her hand all through the process.

The baby’s body was delivered followed quickly by the afterbirth which gave Gilbert some relief.

“Anne, I’ll attend to the baby first if you may attend to clean up Catherine. Please,” Gilbert said calmly as he took a breath while examining the quiet baby before him.

Gilbert waited a few seconds before clamping the cord. After the cord was clamped and cut, he looked for signs of the baby attempting to take its first breath. He gently nudged the baby’s body, legs and feet, praying for a cry.

It wailed! An ear-piercing wail with a pitch that hurt Gilbert’s ears!

“Thank you!” Gilbert exclaimed as he looked up to the ceiling with a smile, expressing gratitude to the Gods he was praying to.

Anne smiled as she heard the wail. She looked at Catherine who looked extremely exhausted. Catherine’s eyes were closed, yet she had a smile on her face.

“Anne, may you clean the baby and I’ll attend to Catherine?” asked Gilbert.

Anne and Gilbert swapped positions around the bed and she gave Gilbert a kiss on his cheek before he could walk away.

“Gilbert? What did I have?” asked Catherine weakly.

“Catherine, you are a mother to a baby boy,” announced Gilbert happily.

“And look Catherine,” Anne approached the younger woman in bed with a huge grin, “Red hair!”

“Oh dear, poor mite. A lifetime of teasing just waiting for you, my child,” said Catherine with a smile as Anne handed her the baby.

“Welcome to an esteemed club, little one,” said Anne smiling as Gilbert laughed.

“Have you got a name for him?” asked Anne curiously.

“Yes. First name and last name after his father, Henri Caron and his middle name shall be Blythe, after the people that helped bring him into the world. Henri Blythe Caron,” announced Catherine joyfully.

*****

Anne was tucked in under the blankets, her head on her pillow, exhausted from the events that occurred that afternoon. “What a day,” sighed Anne as Gilbert joined her in bed and pulled Anne close to him. Anne positioned her head in the crook of Gilbert’s neck as he held her. Catherine and the baby were fully settled in the spare bedroom and all was quiet in their apartment.

“You, Mrs. Blythe are one amazing woman,” Gilbert smiled as he kissed her head.

“Gil, I didn’t do much. Catherine did all the work and you were the one that made sure all was taken care of,” Anne chuckled.

“Anne, you kept your calm, you prepared my equipment and you assisted in every way. You really should have been a doctor,” said Gilbert sincerely. “You and I make a great team.”

“Helping someone give birth, which most women have done is different from treating other types of illnesses. Besides, I feel too much not to panic in an emergency. Some situations are quite fearful. Gil, are you alright?” Anne asked as she looked into Gilbert’s eyes. She remembered the look on his face as he tried to deliver the baby safely.

Gilbert replied by squeezing her tight. “Yes, I am. The outcome was good. Although, if it ended up tragically, you would have had to give me some extra care tonight. It could have easily gone the other way for Catherine or the baby.”

“What was the reality of it, Gil? Tell me, please,” asked Anne.

“The partial abruption caused Catherine to bleed. If it was any worse or if labour was slow to progress, she would have lost a lot of blood. The baby, if it wasn’t delivered quickly, with the lack of essential supplies from the placenta while still in the birth canal may have perished.”

“Oh, Gil. I saw the look on your face before she delivered and I was scared. I don’t know how you do it, to see someone on the brink then have to logically try to defeat death. You’re one amazing man, dearest,” said Anne as she kissed him.

“A success can make you so highly elated but a tragedy can bring you to such a low despair. But you have to try either way. I’m just glad all went well in the end.”

“It was nice of Winnie to lend out the bassinet and give us some clothes that baby Madeleine has outgrown. She even said that she will come here with baby Madeleine every day to assist with Catherine and Henri while we are both working. It will give her something else to focus on and give her the opportunity to be a nurse while Catherine is lying-in,” said Anne as she explained to Gilbert Winnie’s thoughtfulness.

After both the baby and new mother were settled and cleaned, Anne went to see Winifred for some baby supplies and also visited the bakery and Catherine’s boarding house to let them know of the situation that had befallen the red-headed English girl.

“That’s incredibly kind of Winnie. It will certainly assist us,” said Gilbert carefully. “Anne, we need to talk about this.”

“I know, Gil. I know we do,” confirmed Anne.

“This isn’t our home and we are not here forever. I can’t in good conscience tell Catherine and Henri to leave during her lying-in time. In fact, I insist they stay until Catherine has recovered, even a few weeks after that. To have Winnie here during the day will greatly assist us as we have our work. But it can’t last forever. Both of them being here is not a permanent solution. Catherine and Henri will need a home of their own.”

“I understand, Gil. I know that. The baker told me he can only hold Catherine’s position at his shop for a month, after which he will need to look for someone to help him and the boarding house has told me to let her know the baby is not welcome. I haven’t so much relayed the news to her as yet, although she knows of the limitations of the boarding house.”

“Has she told you of her plans?”

“She mentioned once perhaps that she could get a job as a wet nurse for a family that will allow her to board and keep Henri with her.”

“I know such jobs exists, but they are rare. It also pains me that it’s an option she is considering as her own baby will thrive better if he is nursed by her,” said Gilbert with a sigh. The situation was indeed difficult.

“I think perhaps that leaving the baby at the hospice or foundling home was a thought but it’s a thought she…, she doesn’t want to think of,” Anne’s voice began to shake.

Gilbert wiped a tear from Anne’s cheek. “I know darling. The thought of leaving that baby at the hospice or foundling hospital is a hard choice and one that you or I don’t want to happen.”

“So, what is the solution Gil? How can we help her?”

“Let me ask around, to see if anyone is looking for a wet nurse. If you may do the same? Perhaps we may also help to see if we may be able to find her affordable accommodation that will allow a mother and child to stay together. We may be able to convince the baker if Catherine will be able to bring the baby in while she worked?” suggested Gilbert hopefully.

“We can only try, Gil.”

“That’s right Carrots, we can only try,” Gilbert assured Anne as they cuddled each other to sleep, exhausted from the day they had just had.

*****

“Ta-da! For you my friend!” exclaimed Anne as she presented Winifred with flowers and a box of chocolates when she arrived back at the apartment.

Winifred’s eyes lit up at the sight of Anne. She placed sleeping Madeleine in her pram then she approached Anne with a kiss to the cheek.

“Oh, my lovely, dearest Anne! Whatever are these for?” asked Winifred surprised as Anne handed over her gifts. “These flowers are of exquisite taste, and you my dear have the most delightful affinity with flowers.”

“They are from me and Gilbert, Winnie. An exquisite bouquet for an exquisite human being. We wanted to thank you for being here the past week and assisting with Catherine and Henri.”

“It’s been a pleasure, Anne. You don’t know how good it has been for my soul to be here and be of use. I feel like a nurse again and it’s been wonderful for Madeleine and I to go out and have a purpose. Also, I’m so glad I made a new friend in Catherine. To think that we were within walking distance growing up as children in London, yet we never met!”

Upon hearing Anne’s voice from the bedroom, Catherine decided to get up and join her two new friends. Henri was fast asleep after having been nursed. She would be scolded, she knew, for getting out of bed and breaking the rules of lying-in. But she could no longer stay in bed. She has done so for a week and needed to stretch her legs. Catherine walked slowly down the hallway towards the voices.

“Isn’t Catherine a wonderful girl,” said Anne.

“Indeed. I’m sorry to hear of her story. It’s the least I can do, to look after her. She’s been a wonderful patient and an even more wonderful mother to Henri in such a short time,” complimented Winifred.

Catherine smiled at the warm feeling she got from hearing such wonderful comments.

“All the same, Winnie. You’ve been a wonderful help. I wouldn’t have been able to go to work without your assistance.”

“Any luck with finding her accommodation or an occupation as a wet nurse?” asked Winifred, concerned.

Catherine paused in the hallway. While the conversation was indeed about her, she felt like she was intruding if she just barged into the conversation.

“Unfortunately, no,” sighed Anne. “Gilbert has asked around and so have I. There has been no luck. Accommodation is more than what she would make at the bakery and wet nursing is no longer such a common option due to the increasing availability of bottle feeding. I don’t know how she would be able to work and care for a baby at the same time.”

“It’s a difficult situation to solve indeed,” nodded Winifred.

“If it was my child, I’d be able to stay home and care for Henri while Gilbert worked. But her beau has left her. I don’t quite know what to tell her.”

“And she can’t stay here forever, you will be going back to Canada in less than a year,” pointed out Winnie.

“That’s right. This place is leased by the university. It’s not our home to give or allow someone to stay long term,” confirmed Anne.

Catherine’s heart dropped as she listened in the hallway. She felt hopeless at having no option available to her. Suddenly, she felt distressed and needed to lie back down. Catherine just wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. She turned around and went back to the bedroom to her baby Henri and closed the door.

“I’ll speak to Victor tonight,” suggested Winnie, “and we’ll see if we know of anyone that may be able to help. Between the four of us, surely, we can come up with a solution for Catherine. In the meantime, at least she has a place to stay for a few weeks. I shall come every day to assist her when she needs.”

“I truly hope we can offer her a solution so that they may be able to stay together. If there is one thing I wish for, is that the child doesn’t end up in a hospice or foundling home. It was nearly the death of me and I don’t want darling baby Henri to suffer the same fate,” Anne sighed hopefully.

“Everything will work out well, Anne,” said Winnie though unconvincingly. “We’ll find a workable solution for Catherine and Henri. We just have to.”

*****

Catherine curled up in a ball inside the Blythe’s spare room with baby Henri tucked in against her chest. A silent tear fell down her cheek.

She felt incredibly disheartened. She knew that she had to come up with a plan for herself and Henri. She had been optimistic at finding a position as a wet nurse but upon hearing her friends speak of the lack of opportunity, suddenly she felt lost and alone.

“I’m sorry baby. You didn’t ask to be born to me. A hard life is the last thing I want for you,” she whispered to her baby boy.

_I have no family to support me, a job in the bakery that barely supports myself and no prospects of an occupation. How can I raise a child into this world? I can’t take advantage of the hospitality of friends. Even that has its limits_ , Catherine thought sadly.

She came to the conclusion that the best solution would be to leave Henri at a hospice with a token to connect Henri to her in the event she was able to claim him back. She toyed with the locket around her neck, a gift from Henri’s father with a photo of the both of them. _It would be the best token to leave baby Henri with at the hospice_ , she thought.

Catherine cried as she came to the conclusion that the hospice was the best solution. She convinced herself that she will then find work of most importance that may be able to support her and a child then she would claim Henri back - eventually.

_Please give me the strength to do what I have to do_ , Catherine prayed as she cuddled her precious Henri.

*****

Gilbert opened his eyes as his head turned towards the closed curtained window. He could detect the morning twilight in between the gaps of the drapes and he had to think for a second what day it was. _Saturday_ , he thought with a pleased smile on his face. _No work but a day with Anne_ , he thought delightfully.

He was suddenly aware of the warmth by his side. He looked down at his wife, who was sharing his pillow, his arm under her neck and her hand resting on top of his chest. Gilbert kissed her lightly on her head, careful not to wake her. He could not help but stare at her pink lips, slightly parted, her hair draped partially on her shoulder and the hint of lashes in her eyes. He loved waking up and discovering her beside him. It was a privilege he was never tired of. A gift he was willing to receive over and over again.

With his free hand and arm, Gilbert slowly but surely started to lift and bunch Anne’s nightgown over her hips until he could freely feel her skin without constriction from the fabric. He then caressed her back up and down until his hand rested in the small of her back where he knew Anne was sensitively ticklish. Anne stirred as he continually drew circles lightly on the small of her back.

Anne lightly thrusted her hips against him, feeling aroused by his touch. She lifted her face towards Gilbert and they gave each other a light kiss on the lips.

Still with her eyes closed, she asked in a whisper, “What time is it?”

“Just before sunrise, my love. Most probably about five o’clock.”

“Hmmm,” hummed Anne as she trailed her hand that was on his chest to his hips and brought their cores together in a light thrust which made Gilbert moan. “It’s too early in the morning, Gil.”

“Is there a better time?” Gilbert asked huskily.

Anne slowly opened his eyes. She still looked half asleep with a drowsy smile on her face that Gilbert found so adoringly beautiful. “Every time is a good time,” was her whispered answer. “But Catherine…,” she reminded him.

“We can be quiet, can’t we?” he asked as he continued to caress her skin, this time moving towards the mounds of her chest.

“Yessss-mmm,” was Anne’s half reply and half moan.

It was perhaps the sweetest form of intimacy both had the pleasure of giving each other for a while. The combination of sleepy-eyed contentment and the desire to be quiet made their moves and touch slow and languid. The unhurried and leisurely movements gave them the opportunity to enjoy the climb to pleasure, almost there but not quite, which lingered within them almost teasingly. Both were then surprised at the sudden burst of ecstasy as Gilbert thrusted slowly within Anne as he gently drew circles around her sensitive nerves, both ascending to a peak simultaneously as they muffled their release by biting their lips.

Nightclothes discarded and their bodies flushed skin to skin, they held each other tight as they drifted off gratified, towards another round of sleep. They were then woken up by Henri’s cries.

Catherine had been good at settling the baby, each time pacifying Henri almost immediately. So, both Anne and Gilbert did not move and attempted to have slumber take them both back away from reality. However, after a few minutes, the crying seemed to continue.

“Do you think she needs help in calming him? It’s been awhile since he started his cries,” whispered Anne to Gilbert.

“You’re right. It has been awhile. And Anne, do you feel like Henri’s cries are quite louder than normal? He seems to be nearby, rather than the second bedroom,” observed Gilbert.

Anne paused and considered Gilbert’s question. She agreed. Henri sounded like he was out of the bedroom. Anne scrambled out of bed and reached to put her nightgown back on.

Gilbert, upon seeing Anne’s worrisome face, followed suit. Something was not quite right. He detected it himself.

Once fully dressed, both rushed out of their bedroom door.

Immediately, they saw him. Baby Henri was in his bassinet which was left in the hallway. The guest bedroom was open, a lamp light left on.

Anne ran towards Henri and picked him up to soothe him. She spoke to the baby in hushed whispers as Gilbert ran to the bedroom, concerned that Catherine had succumbed to some post-natal infection. What he found was an empty room with the bed made up.

Henri’s cries eventually subsided as Anne rocked the baby in her arms gently. She then looked up at Gilbert’s worried face as he walked towards her.

“What’s wrong, Gil? Is Catherine alright?” Anne’s eyes were wide, worried that Catherine was somehow sick or unconscious or even worse – deceased.

“She’s gone,” said Gilbert.

“What do you mean she’s gone?” asked Anne as her heart dropped.

“She has left the apartment. The room has been cleaned,” was Gilbert’s answer as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“She.. she can’t have. She can’t leave Henri. She loves him. A mother just can’t leave their baby. She may have just gone for a walk. She has been cooped up for a few days and she has not finished her lying-in time,” Anne rambled as she scanned her surroundings in a panic trying to make sense of it all. Then she glanced at the bassinet, where she saw an envelope. “Gil, in the bassinet,” she indicated to him.

Gilbert walked towards the bassinet and took the item held within. There it was, an envelope marked:

_To Anne and Gilbert_

Anne exclaimed, “What has she done?!”

*****

Gilbert led Anne with a now sleeping Henri towards the living room sofa. He opened the envelope and took out its contents – a letter, another envelope and a locket.

He commenced reading the letter to Anne, knowing that somehow it would hold answers to what was a surprising turn of events.

_Dear Anne and Gilbert,_

_Firstly, I must thank you for your kind affection and extreme generosity in allowing me to stay in your home during this significant time in my life. Not only have you opened your home to me and my baby Henri, but you have given both of us the care and compassion that most mothers in my situation would never have received. Both of you are such angels and I cannot thank you enough._

_Please know without a doubt that I love baby Henri so, more than one could ever imagine and more than what my body and soul could bear. I have loved him since the day I determined he blessed me with his growing presence inside of me and I don’t think my love for my child will ever wane._

_It is with a heavy and broken heart that I must leave Henri. Please know that despite my abandonment of my own flesh and blood that the decision was made painfully and not at all lightly. I am dying from this decision but I have come to the conclusion that this is the best course of action. I am an unwed mother with no prospects who has had to live some very difficult days. It is a life that I do not wish for my own child. If he stayed with me would he starve? Live on the streets as I don’t have a home? I believe he would suffer more if he were to be by my side._

_I have burdened both of you enough with my life and I am about to ask a favour that may burden you more. May you please take Henri to the baby hospice in the Eighth Arrondissment? I have inspected most hospices in the area and it seems to less crowded and much cleaner than most. But I’m afraid I am not strong enough to have the capacity to leave him myself. Just writing this letter alone has me trembling and weakened with grief. Please leave the letter I have written addressed to him enclosed within and the locket at the hospice with Henri as one day, it is my utmost wish to be able to claim him back as my own._

_I deeply apologise for leaving in the midst of night and without speaking to you first of my intentions. I made a resolution to leave as soon as courage has bestowed itself upon me believing that the longer I stay with Henri, the harder it would be to leave him._

_Kindly thank Winifred for me. She has been an absolute wonderful nurse and companion during my recuperation. Her kindness has been immeasurable._

_Anne and Gilbert my gratitude for both of you is boundless. I shall never forget the goodwill you have bestowed upon me and my son. I hope one day, I may meet you again with little Henri by my side._

_Sincerely,_

_Catherine_

After Gilbert had read the letter out loud, a blanket of silence fell upon the room. Anne was staring into space, the panic gone but was replaced by shock. Gilbert was feeling the same – numb at the situation that has just occurred.

Gilbert then glanced at Anne and saw her shiver slightly. He immediately appeared by her side and embraced her as she held Henri in her arms.

“Anne-girl?” Gilbert said softly. “What is going through your mind?”

“Nothing and everything, Gil,” she answered. “It’s a lot to take in.”

“I know,” Gilbert agreed. “We don’t have to do anything today but look after Henri. We’ll talk and ponder, but not now, alright?”

Anne nodded, comforted by Gilbert’s enclosed warmth. She looked down on Henri and wondered what was to become of him.

*****

Henri was settled back in the bassinet in the spare room by Anne, while Gilbert prepared a light breakfast of tea and toast. He brought breakfast out on a tray and placed on it on the coffee table in the living room. Anne eventually joined him on the sofa and he handed over her tea as she sat down.

They sat in silence as Anne sipped her tea, then deciding after a few sips that she didn’t care for breakfast and placed the tea back down on the tray. She had noticed that Gilbert had finished his drink and was nervously bouncing one leg up and down while running his hand through his curls.

“Toast and jam?” he asked Anne.

“No, thank you. I have no appetite at present. But thank you all the same for making me toast,” she smiled at him as she scooted over by his side and tucked herself against him. Gilbert wrapped an arm around her and gave her a squeeze as he sighed.

“Gil, what are you thinking? This is all very overwhelming…,” said Anne as she looked at him concerned. A conversation had to be had and this was the time to do it.

“I’m worried for Catherine. Firstly, she has not completed her lying-in time. I hope she does not weaken or develop any serious infection. Secondly, I’m concerned for her melancholia. Abandoning a newborn is not to be taken lightly. Her mind must be a jumble. Thirdly, a baby needs its mother. Not just in life but in a clinical sense especially the first few months. A mother is the source of enrichment. Lastly, Anne,” Gilbert paused to kiss her forehead, “by all means it’s not the least thing I am concerned with, I am worried about you. What are _YOU_ thinking? How is this making you feel? A baby with no mother or father about. It must be affecting you in some way?”

Anne sighed. “Gil, to be truthful, I will admit it has brought up bad memories of the orphanage, but I’m quick to dispel it. I just keep on reminding myself it’s not about me, but it’s about Henri and Catherine. It helps that you’re with me, constantly reminding me that I’m not at that place anymore, but I’m with you and I can reach out to you at any time, as I do now.”

Gilbert felt comforted by Anne’s words and gives her a kiss on her head.

“But Gil, this would affect you as much as me. A baby with no mother. Are you in some way bothered?”

“The whole thing bothers me Anne, but being a doctor, a lot of things bother me and I’ve had to learn to distance myself in some way. If it’s not affecting you or anyone in my family I aim not to dwell on it. It has crossed my mind, Henri growing up without a mother, a father too. But I’m starting to think of things logically. Anne, we may need to make tough decisions here,” Gilbert warned as he looked into Anne’s eyes.

They gazed at each other for a while until Anne spoke. “I know,” she whispered. “My head is jumping from thought to thought Gil. I’m so glad you have a doctor’s mind. You need to help me make sense of it all. What should we do?”

“Immediately, I shall go and get some baby bottles and milk from the milk clinic. This morning in fact, before Henri needs a feed. Then, we have to try and find Catherine. If we find her, we may be able to convince her that we can come up with a solution that will allow her to be with Henri,” explained Gilbert thoughtfully.

“Alright, it gives me hope for Henri if we are able to find Catherine. But Gil, what if we don’t?”

“Then we have to have a serious and earnest conversation, Anne and whatever path we decide will have consequences for us both.”

“I know. I understand,” replied Anne thoughtfully. She refused to think of the worse. She had to believe that they will be able to find Catherine and all will be well.

*****

There was a knock on the apartment door and Anne quickly ran towards it, slight hope filling her heart and mind. _Maybe it’s Catherine, she has changed her mind_ , she thought.

Anne opened the door enthusiastically, then paused with a look of disappointment on her face. She stared silently at the visitor.

“Good morning, Anne May I come in? I have some news!” Winifred said excitedly. Winnie then noticed the stunned silence and upset demeanour exhibited by Anne and began to worry. “Anne, what’s the matter?”

“I’m sorry Winnie for being so rude. I just have a lot on my mind. Come in,” Anne said sombrely.

“Anne, I can detect something is not quite right. What is it? Is Gilbert fine?”

Anne directed Winifred to the sofa. “It’s Catherine.”

“Oh dear. What has happened? Is she ill? Has she succumbed to infection? Would you like me to check on her?” Winifred’s mind was reeling with possible causes on what Catherine may be going through.

“She’s not here. She’s gone,” Anne simply stated.

“What do you mean she’s gone? What about the baby? She has not finished her lying-in time. They can’t be gone and I have some news for her,” rambled an incredibly confused Winifred.

Anne didn’t have energy to explain the whole situation to Winnie so instead she gave Winnie the letter that was left by Catherine that morning.

Anne watched as Winnie read the letter silently, Winnie’s expression changing from confusion to bewilderment to despair. Once she had finished reading, she looked up at Anne, her eyes glazy from shock.

“But how can a mother just leave their newborn baby?” whispered Winifred.

“Winnie, it’s not for us to judge. Many mothers don’t have a choice or think they don’t have one,” said Anne as she sat beside her friend.

“But I was about to give her a choice, Anne. Which is why I’m here. Victor and I had a long talk last night and we were going to offer her a position as nanny and housemaid. I was going to return to work on Victor’s clinic as a nurse. As much as I love my sweet Madeleine, there are some days where I crave more and we came up with the solution that I may start work again to help Victor. An old maid lives in one of the apartments in our building who is willing to offer her a room for board with Henri. She then can come to our apartment with Henri during the day to work. I thought it was a perfect solution. We’ll be able to help her and it will help me.”

Anne reached out for Winifred and gave her friend a tight embrace. “Oh Winnie! That is wonderful news! I wish she was here to receive it.”

“Do you know where she has gone?”

“No,” said Anne. “Gilbert fetched some bottles and milk for Henri then left again to try and find her. He was going to visit the baker and her boarding house to see if she somehow went there when she left. I’m hoping that he’s fruitful in his search.”

“May I check on Henri?” asked Winnie, concerned for the newborn baby.

“Of course,” said Anne.

Anne then proceeded to prepare tea and brought it to the living room. As she set the tea down, she heard the apartment door open and looked up expectedly, wishing that it was Gilbert with Catherine. What or rather whom she saw was a weary Gilbert.

“No luck?” asked Anne disheartened.

Gilbert sat on the sofa, looked up and closed his eyes. “Unfortunately, no.”

Winifred walked in at that moment and heard Gilbert’s news.

“I spoke to the baker and he definitely saw Catherine this morning as he was up early to bake bread. She came in to claim her wages which he gave her. But there was no mention of where she intended to go,” explained Gilbert. “I then went to her boarding house. The landlady said she collected her things first thing this morning and handed in her keys. She asked her if she found accommodation for herself and her baby and she said Catherine merely replied in the affirmative then left. She did speak to one of the girls at the boarding house, a girl named Joan. Joan merely said that Catherine told her she was catching the train to try and find a better life. Where to? She doesn’t know.”

“Let’s not lose hope yet,” suggested Winnie. “We went to the same finishing school. Let me speak to the school on Monday to see if she has made contact with some of the students.”

“I even went to several train stations in the surrounding areas and showed them a picture of Catherine from her locket to ask if they had seen such a lady. Most of them laughed and said they see a lot of ladies catching trains and they never really pay attention,” said Gilbert exasperated.

“Do you think it’s worth finding the Caron family in Paris? To find Henri’s father?” asked Anne, doubtful.

“I doubt that they would even speak to us. They sent their son away for shame of a scandal,” said Gilbert thoughtfully.

“Both of you have work. I shall come here next week and look after Henri and do some investigating. Maybe I can ask one of the ministries for access to the recent census and contact the Caron families in Paris,” suggested Winifred. She was determined to find Catherine.

“Thank you, Winnie. It is much appreciated,” said Gilbert sincerely. “We have to try and do what we can to find Catherine. Henri needs his mother.”

*****

Anne had just finished cleaning up the kitchen after supper was walking into the second bedroom. As she walked in the hallway, she smiled as she could hear Gilbert talking to Henri in a child-like voice.

“You look so much like Anne, little baby boy, with your hair so bright. You’ll grow up to be handsome just like her. Say, do you like tickles? I can see you like tickles. Your smile is giving you away,” Gilbert cooed.

Anne paused by the door and grinned. Gilbert has just fastened Henri’s nappy and was wrapping him up.

“I think he’s smiling at your ridiculous cooing voice, Gil. It’s got nothing to do with you tickling him.”

“Are you spying on me?” Gilbert grinned at Anne as he placed Henri back in the bassinet.

“No, I just heard a strange voice talking about tickles and I wanted to see who it was.” Anne tried not to smile but then giggled. She walked towards the bassinet when Gilbert unexpectedly grabbed her.

“I’ll prove to you that Henri was not laughing _AT_ me, he was laughing _WITH_ me when I gave him tickles,” smiled a threatening Gilbert.

Anne tried to escape Gilbert’s grasp. “Get away from me Gilbert Blythe! You know how ticklish I am!”

“Then take it back! Tell me I have a very manly voice and not a cooing baby voice!” demanded Gilbert as he chuckled and tickled Anne.

“No!” laughed Anne as she tried to push Gilbert away to escape his hold. It was to no avail. He continued to tickle her making Anne drop on the bed. “Stop!”, she laughed. “Stop it!”

“Say it, Carrots or I won’t stop,” threatened Gilbert as he straddled her lap while she laid on the bed. Gilbert then bent down and accompanied his tickling of her sides with light bites on her neck.

“Never!” laughed Anne as she continued to wriggle about.

“I can do this all night!” teased Gilbert.

“Alright! Alright! You don’t have a cooing baby voice!” exclaimed Anne in between screams and giggles.

“Aaaand?” encouraged Gilbert as he continued his tickling.

“You have a very manly, handsome, excitable, desirable voice!” screamed Anne.

“I would have settled for just manly, but the other adjectives are certainly accepted,” smiled Gilbert as he stopped his tickle attack on Anne. But before he released his wife, he gave her a soft lingering kiss which made Anne smile.

“I just need to fill in a form for the Sorbonne and I can then retire for the night,” Gilbert said as he moved away from Anne.

“You do what you have to do, Gil. I’ll get Henri to sleep then I’ll join you,” instructed Anne.

She made a move to pick up Henri and went to rock him in her arms. Gilbert watched Anne for a few seconds, mesmerised by her humming and rocking of baby Henri. Somehow, Anne looked softer and angelic with a baby in her arms.

Anne gave Henri a kiss on his forehead then looked up and caught Gilbert staring. She smiled through the humming. Gilbert smiled back and turned around to leave Anne to settle Henri to sleep.

By the time Anne had managed to get Henri to sleep, Gilbert was already in their bed reading by the light of the lamp. He watched Anne, hypnotised at her movements. She undressed, changed into her nightclothes, unpinned her hair and brushed her tresses until it was shiny and flowing. Anne then joined him in bed and sidled up to him.

“Anne, we need to decide on something,” Gilbert’s voice was serious and commanded attention.

Anne sat up straight to look at him. “I know.”

“I will be perfectly earnest with everything that I have to say and you need to be as well. I don’t want any misunderstandings and miscommunication.”

“I will be truthful, Gil. I know we have to.”

“It’s been three weeks since Catherine left. What are we to do about Henri, Anne? Winnie tried to speak to the finishing school and the administration was reluctant to talk as Catherine was expelled from being an unwed mother, a reputation that they do not desire. They were adamant that Catherine did not visit them at all recently and that they had not seen her since she left at the beginning of her pregnancy.”

“How about the census? Any luck finding the Carons?” asked Anne hopeful.

“No. Winnie said that census records are sealed from public perusal for one hundred years,” replied Gilbert.

“So, this is it. No Catherine,” stated Anne, as she tried to make the reality sink in.

“No, Catherine,” confirmed Gilbert. “Which brings us to, Henri.”

Anne’s eyes started to well with tears. Gilbert reached for her hand to hold it.

“Gil, you want me to be honest and I will. I can’t…I can’t leave Henri at a hospice or foundling hospital. I know that my decision stems from my own experience but he’s just a baby. What is to become of him? Will he be teased just as I have been? Will he be hit? Will he be made to suffer for who he is? He may get lucky and have a pleasant life, but it will be highly unlikely if he is abandoned. His fate by leaving him at an institution would most likely be dire to say the least.”

Gilbert took a deep breath in and a long breath out. Anne watched him, not sure of the thoughts running through his head.

“Gil, what is going through your mind? How do you feel about leaving him at a foundling hospital?”

“Anne, I grew up without a mother and the mental torture of not having a mother was a painful experience. Then when my father died, the loneliness of not having parents was a burden. A big burden for a fifteen-year-old. I can’t even imagine the burden on you once you were conscious of your parents being gone. I myself, can’t imagine leaving him in a home for deserted children. For me, to leave him at such a place would be me deserting a child. I don’t think I can bear that guilt. So, I’m in agreeance with you. I can’t leave Henri in an institution.”

“’So?” said Anne carefully. She was unsure of whether to state the obvious.

“So, we keep him?” asked Gilbert.

Both Anne and Gilbert gazed in each other’s face. The reality, the option, the solution has been said or rather asked.

“We keep him?” Anne asked back, unsure.

“If we do this, Anne. It has consequences. Consequences for us as a couple, consequences for our occupation, consequences for our finances.”

“I know, Gil. It’s a big step. But something has been thrust upon us unexpectedly which forces us to change our lives. We have to believe we are ready for it and make things work as best we can. Don’t they say that God doesn’t give you a challenge you can’t handle? This is one of those challenges. But the one thing I am sure of is that I don’t want Henri to end up as a cast aside child.”

“My sentiments exactly, Anne,” said Gilbert. “Anne, we can’t rely on Winnie’s hospitality for much longer. She has been helping us for a month. If we are to do this, I need to know what you want to do about work at the International school. I may be able to ask if I may be able to work longer hours some days of the week and maybe a weekend to meet my exchange program requirements, then I can be home for a day or two while you work…,”

“Gil, no. I have already thought about this and I will stay home with Henri while you continue working at the Sorbonne,” interrupted Anne.

“But Anne, is that what you want?”

Anne fell silent for a few seconds. “Gil, I don’t know. I don’t know if it’s what I want. I know that I don’t want to leave Henri at a hospice and if it means giving up my position at the International School, then so be it. I am also sure that I don’t want you to change anything about your position at the Sorbonne. We have the opportunity here because of you and I don’t want to jeopardise that.”

“You could continue working and with your wages we could hire a carer to look after Henri during the day, perhaps?” suggested Gilbert.

“No, Gil. This child will be loved by us during its formative years. I have my reasons. I grew up without parents during my early childhood and it was always something I longed for. I intend to make sure Henri grows up with the affection and care from a mother and father figure. It will be us. Even if biologically we’re not related, he will know the love of a mother and father.”

“But, what if you’re unhappy Anne? What if you regret not continuing on with an occupation?”

“Then I will tell you and will try and make a move towards being happy,” Anne assured Gilbert by giving his cheek a kiss.

“Will you please? Tell me, if you’re unhappy?” Gilbert wanted reassurance from Anne. It was a big step accepting a baby into their family and he wanted Anne to continue being happy about their marriage.

“I will, I promise,” Anne reassured Gilbert again by squeezing his hand. “Give me a week, Gil. I need to speak to the school so they may be able to arrange a replacement.”

“Al..alright,” said Gilbert incredibly unsure about having Anne give up her occupation. “I’m sorry…”

“Gil? What is it? What’s bothering you?”

“I feel like I’m making you change your situation and giving up your career to care for a child that is not even ours.”

“Nonsense, Gil. The decision is mine. I am being well and truly earnest with you. If my feelings change, I will let you know.” Anne then paused in thought. “Gil? What do we tell people?”

“Be honest, I guess. We have taken in a baby who needs us and will look after the baby as our own. You know, his red hair makes him look like he already belongs to us,” said Gilbert with a smile. “But Anne, we just need to take it one step at a time. As long as we do this together, we shall be fine.”

“Together, Gil.”

“Together,” Gilbert echoed back as he settled on his pillow with Anne in his arms.

*****

“Anne? Anne? May you open the door please?” yelled Gilbert from outside the apartment door.

Anne had Henri in her arms as she walked towards the door. “Why can’t Gil open the door himself? Let’s open it for him, shall we?” said Anne as she spoke to Henri.

Anne opened the door and found Gilbert with his arms full of, well, stuff. He had his doctor’s bag in one hand holding the bag handle and a book which he could not fit in his bulging bag. He also had another bag full of milk from the milk clinic in the other hand with a bunch of flowers for his dear wife and tucked under his arm was a toy bear. Gilbert had a big grin on his face as the door opened and he caught sight of his two most favourite people.

“There you are! How was your day?” cooed Gilbert has he kissed Henri on the forehead.

Henri responded by giving Gilbert a big smile of recognition.

“Argh! I may as well be invisible,” said Anne in jest. “Have you grown tiresome of me Henri-boy? What a wonderful greeting for Gil! I wish you’d smile at me the same way.”

“Nonsense, Anne-girl. He does smile at you like that,” said Gilbert giving Anne a kiss on her cheek.

Anne let Gilbert in and grabbed the bag of milk. “And you, Dr Blythe, used to ignore everyone else and greet me first when you enter the room. It seems I have been replaced.”

“Never!” exclaimed Gilbert as he placed all remaining items on the kitchen table. To make a point, he grabbed Anne by the waist and pulled her close and gave her a long lingering kiss, watched by baby Henri who was squashed in between their bodies. “Better?” Gilbert asked Anne.

“Better,” grinned Anne.

Gilbert reached for the flowers and the toy bear and presented it to both Anne and Henri. “For my favourite people!”

“Look Henri. For us!” cried Anne as Henri reached for the colourful flowers.

Anne laughed, “It seems I will lose my present to someone else.”

“You may have the bear if you wish,” said Gilbert to Anne.

“How about, you take Henri and look after him as I start on supper. I’ll take the flowers and will place them in water,” instructed Anne. “If you leave him on the rug, make sure you watch him. He’s been so wriggly he rolled over today. However, he gets tired easily from holding his head up and his face would fall flat on the floor.”

“He did? He rolled over?” Gilbert asked proudly.

Anne nodded. “He did. You should have seen the surprised look on his face when he rolled over. His eyes went wide. Then he lifted his head and looked around as he saw things from a different perspective. He then saw my face praising him and he smiled.”

“See, I told you he smiles at you too,” said Gilbert with a grin.

Anne started on supper and could hear Gilbert try to coax Henri to roll over.

“Come on, Henri-boy. Roll over. Roll over for Gilby,” cooed the doctor. “That’s it! Wonderful! Stupendous Henri!” said Gilbert as he clapped.

Anne smiled. Since they made the decision to look after Henri, the three of them have settled into a comfortable routine. After having breakfast together, Gilbert would go to work. Anne would go for a walk with Henri. If it was a sunny day, Anne would pick a park to explore. On overcast days, they would visit a museum. More often than not, Winifred and Madeleine would join them in their Parisian exploration. On rainy days, Anne would sit with Henri and would read him fairy tales, complete with voices and actions. When Henri would take a nap, Anne would write letters back home to Canada or read English translated French novels. Then after some housework, it would be time for Gilbert to arrive home. Gilbert and Anne would take turns preparing supper while the other would feed and bathe Henri and prepare him for bed.

In a way, they had formed a little family of their own with a child they did not expect. A surprise turn in their path, but a delightful one.

“Peek-a-boo!” said Gilbert as he hid his face behind the toy bear that he had bought Henri then suddenly moved it away revealing his face to Henri with a grin.

The sudden appearance of Gilbert’s face startled Henri as he gave a slight jump. His eyes then grew wide in wonderment.

Gilbert repeated his playfulness, and hid behind the bear again then suddenly his face appeared before Henri. After the third try, Henri had figured out the game and smiled his gummy smile. The next try, it elicited a delighted chortle from the infant.

As Anne was setting the table, she heard a gurling, belly laugh. Anne dropped the cutlery and ran to the living room. “Did he just laugh?”

“He did,” grinned Gilbert as he looked at Anne. “Peek-a-boo!” said Gilbert as he demonstrated their game to Anne. Henri repeated his sweet laugh.

“What an endearing laugh!” gushed Anne as she knelt down beside Gilbert.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Blythe but we men are having a moment. Secret men’s business,” said Gilbert in jest.

Anne continued to watch Gilbert and Henri at play, a big grin on her face as she watched the baby giggle wholeheartedly. She then glanced at Gilbert, who was in the moment, openly childish and proud with the same look in his eyes that he would give Anne.

Anne reached over and planted a kiss on Gilbert’s cheek. “You are such a great father,” she whispered before she stood up and went back to the kitchen.

It was a comment which surprised Gilbert. It was then he realised just how attached he had become to the baby in their care. He then picked up Henri and gave him a kiss and a cuddle before giving him his bath.

*****

The apartment was quiet. Anne had left Gilbert to read through a report and Henri was fast asleep.

She was in the bath, her head resting by the edge, her eyes closed, enjoying the serenity. Anne was so absorbed by her thoughts of where she could take Henri the next day that she didn’t hear the light footsteps approaching her. Deep in thought, the next thing she knew, there was disturbance in the bath water as Gilbert stepped in to join her.

Anne smiled and sat up and brought her legs up to her chest as Gilbert lowered himself in the water on the opposite side of her. He stretched out his legs towards the other end of the bath, knees slightly bent as the bath was shorter than the length of his legs. His feet rested against either side of Anne’s hips underwater.

“Did you have a good day today?” Gilbert asked Anne.

Anne nodded enthusiastically. “We went to the Louvre!” Anne exclaimed.

Gilbert chuckled. “You took Henri to the Louvre?”

“Why not? He was fascinated by the towering sculptures! You should have seen him, Gil. His eyes were so wide as he looked up. His eyeballs were darting back and forth between each piece of art. I spoke to him about each one. It was a lovely day.”

“I’m mighty jealous. I love the Louvre and it’s our favourite place in Paris. I’ve only really been there with you and now to find out you have taken another man there…,” Gilbert feigned a distressed sigh.

“Fear not, Dr. Blythe. You will always be the man I have shared many firsts with. But the new man in my life is incredibly cute…,” Anne smirked.

Gilbert placed a hand on his bare chest. “Oh, my heart!”

“And he smells incredibly sweet like…like a baby…,” Anne continued to tease.

“My heart just broke and now its shattered to a million pieces,” said an over dramatic Gilbert has he bent slightly to show his hurt. However, his grin gave his pretence away.

“And a smile that melts you,” finished Anne.

Gilbert laid his head back on the edge of the bath and closed his eyes. “I’ve just died from heartbreak!”

Anne giggled and lightly splashed water toward Gilbert.

Gilbert sat up straighter and smiled. “I’m glad you’re enjoying your time with Henri, Carrots. I was concerned that despite your affection towards him that you would be unfulfilled.”

“I’m enjoying my time with him, Gil. I’m fine at present.”

“I’m happy for you,” said Gilbert sincerely. “Anne, I have some news. They want to extend our stay in Paris for three more months. Just until the medical studies I’m involved in is expected to finish. I wanted to know what you thought. It would mean that we’d be here for a year and it delays our travel back home.”

“It’s not something that I need some time to think of, Gil. Say yes. I am fully on board,” assured Anne.

“Are you positively sure?”

“Positive,” Anne confirmed as she gestured for Gilbert to approach her and to turn around.

Gilbert gave her a quick kiss on the lips, “thank you” he said gratefully then turned his back on her as she requested. Anne then proceeded to wash Gilbert’s hair. They stayed in silence as Anne gently massaged Gilbert’s scalp, her hands tangling with his wet curls while Gilbert relished the touch by closing his eyes.

Once Anne had rinsed Gilbert’s hair, he turned back to face her and took her hands in his. “Anne? Sorry, I don’t know how to quite broach this subject except to just tell you what is on my mind.”

“Just say it, Gil. You know you can tell me anything.”

“Even with the extension of our stay in Paris, we have less than one year before we have to go back to Canada. We need to start thinking of Henri. I’ve been feeling attached to the little mite, like he’s part of our family. He’s now nearly four months old and Catherine has not made any contact. Should we perhaps look into taking him back to Canada with us? Possibly adopt him? Are you…are you prepared to be a mother to Henri?” Gilbert looked at Anne’s face carefully, an attempt to read her feelings. He was relieved to see Anne grin.

“Oh Gil! You have expressed exactly what has been on my mind for the past few weeks. I fully support your idea. It’s what my heart desires!” exclaimed Anne as she pulled Gilbert close to her in an embrace.

Gilbert smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder. “Alright. There is a judge at the Sorbonne that occasionally lectures there and he may be able to help. I’ll speak to him as soon as practicable.”

When they pulled apart, Gilbert was grinning from ear to ear. Anne mirrored his emotions as they looked at each other.

“Anne-girl, I know I say it often but I’ll say it again. Je t'aime,” whispered Gilbert.

“Je t'aime,” Anne whispered back as her lips reached for his tenderly.

*****

Henri was napping one Saturday afternoon which afforded Anne some quiet time, at least for an hour. She was making some tea while she waited for Gilbert. Gilbert had arranged to meet a French judge that he hoped would be able to help them with the adoption process. She was eager for him to get home so that she could ask him what the judge had advised.

Anne was about to fill the teapot with boiling water when there was a knock at the door. She dropped the kettle and rushed to answer the knock. “Did you forget your keys…” she asked with a smile expecting Gilbert to be standing on the other side of the doorway. What she saw made her pause for breath and her eyes widened as she stood there in stunned silence.

“Anne! I’m so happy to see you!”

Eventually gaining her composure, she feigned a smile. She was confused at the situation before her and she wished that Gilbert was there for support.

“Catherine,” Anne breathed out.

“Yes, Anne. It’s me,” Catherine beamed as she hugged Anne. “This is my husband, Henri Caron,” Catherine smiled gleefully.

Adult Henri offered his hand to Anne which she shook hesitantly. Anne thought him quite handsome and he looked intelligent. He had light blonde hair and soft features with blue eyes and spectacles. He looked quite shy and gentle and more reserved than Catherine. The three of them stood by the doorway awkwardly for a few seconds until Anne shook herself from the shock.

“I apologise for my lack of manners. Please do come in. I am about to have some tea. Would you like to join me?” offered Anne. Her heart was beating fast. She was scared of what it meant with both Catherine and Henri being there.

“That would be lovely. Thank you,” smiled Catherine as she followed Anne to the sofa.

Anne left Catherine and Henri in the living room. Her hands were shaking due to their visitation. Anne had to stop and counted to ten, taking in deep breaths to stop her trembling. She was relieved when she heard the apartment door open.

She could hear Gilbert’s stunned exclamation. “Catherine!” he said.

Anne could hear the conversation from the kitchen.

“Gilbert! I’m so happy to see you!” Catherine exclaimed. She stood up and gave Gilbert a kiss on the cheek. Gilbert stood rooted to the spot on the living room rug.

Henri stood up and shook Gilbert’s hand as Catherine introduced them. “Henri this is Dr. Gilbert Blythe, Anne’s husband. Gilbert, meet my husband Henri Caron, baby Henri’s father.”

“Pleased to meet you, Henri. Excuse me, please. If I may check on Anne and we’ll both join you shortly.”

Anne heard Gilbert’s rushed footsteps headed towards her in the kitchen. They stared at each other as soon as he was in sight of Anne. A heavy brow was on Gilbert’s face. Anne had a silent tear flow down her cheek. Without a word, Gilbert took two quick strides and embraced Anne hard. He could feel her tremble.

“It will be alright,” he whispered as he looked at her and wiped her tear from her cheek. “Take a few deep breaths, sweetheart,” he instructed.

Anne nodded and followed Gilbert’s instructions as he held her hands. Once Gilbert was satisfied, she had regained her composure, he asked her, “Ready?”

Anne nodded. She went to reach for the tray of tea and cups, but her hands were weak and still quivered slightly. Gilbert took the tray from Anne’s hands and reassured her once more. “I’m with you Anne. You will be fine.”

They walked to the living room together and Anne seemed to have calmed down after she had served everyone tea and took a few sips of it herself. There was an awkward silence in the room. Catherine and Henri unsure of how to broach the subject of their child while Anne and Gilbert did not want to initiate a conversation which they knew would break their hearts.

“Anne, Gilbert. We are really anxious to see baby Henri. We went to the hospice to claim him and they had no record of him being surrendered there. Is he still with you?” Catherine asked hopefully.

“He’s in the spare room asleep, Catherine. We couldn’t leave him at the hospice. He’s been with us since he was born,” answered Anne. She was trying so hard to be cordial. None of this was Catherine’s fault. She wanted to see her child and it was expected of a mother to want to do so.

Both Catherine and Henri gasped and smiled at the news. They looked at each other, then to Anne and Gilbert.

“May we see him? Please?” Catherine smiled eagerly.

“Of course. You know the way,” indicated Anne.

Both Anne and Gilbert watched as Catherine and Henri rushed to see their child. Gilbert meanwhile, reached for Anne’s hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles. They waited in silence for Catherine and Henri to come back.

“Gil? What are we going to do?” Anne whispered.

“We just need to ask them why they are here. I know its surely to see their child. But what else for? Anne, I hate to say it, as much as it would give us pain, we need to support them. Henri is their flesh and blood.”

“But he’s been ours since Catherine left,” argued Anne quietly.

“I know, Anne-girl. I know.”

Catherine and Henri returned to the living room. Both parents had tears of happiness in their eyes.

“Our little angel was sleeping too deeply and we did not have the heart to wake him from his slumber,” said Catherine as she approached Anne and Gilbert. Catherine then knelt down in front of the Blythes and took each of their hands.

“I have so much gratitude for your both for being saviours for baby Henri. He would have had better care in this home than the hospice. I cannot repay you enough for the generosity you have provided my family.”

“Catherine, please stand. We loved having him with us. He’s been wonderful,” Gilbert said truthfully.

“Anne and Gilbert. Thank you for looking after Catherine and my son. I feel like I need to explain myself.” It was the first time that Henri had spoken more than a few words.

“Please sit,” Gilbert indicated to Catherine and Henri.

Henri continued to explain. “I need both of you to know that it was not my intention to abandon Catherine. My parents threatened to disown me having a child out of wedlock and when Catherine indicated she didn’t love me, I was heartbroken and I decided to go back to university in Montpellier to complete my final year. After a month of contemplation, I came back to Paris to look for Catherine to convince her that I did not care what my parents thought and we could start our own life in Montpellier. However, in a population of two million people, I had no luck in finding her. I even went to London to visit her family home. However, I was shunned and sent away. Her family didn’t know where she was either.”

“I’m sorry I left,” Catherine said. “But I was lost and I did not know what to do. In the end I decided with the wages I collected from the baker to leave Paris. I could not stay here knowing that baby Henri was around and I could not have him in my life. I travelled to Le Havre, got a few odd jobs there that allowed me to save enough for passage back to London. I went home to see my family. They were non forgiving. Saying I was damaged goods and unless I came home with a husband, I was a disgrace to the family. I was about to leave when the family butler took pity on me and took me aside to let me know Henri had come looking for me. So, I travelled to Montpellier to look for him.”

“And now you’re married,” said Anne with a smile. Despite her apprehension of having Catherine and Henri suddenly turn up, she was happy for the girl who had a difficult start as a mother.

“Yes,” Catherine grinned back. “I found him and we had a really long talk. We must have spoken for twelve hours straight. Our love was still there, just tucked away until we reunited.” Henri reached over to take Catherine’s hand. “He was ecstatic to find out he was the father of a baby boy and that I named our baby after him.”

“Ecstatic yet pained that I wasn’t there when he was born,” interrupted Henri. “My intention from when I decided to look for Catherine was to propose marriage. When we met again in Montpellier, I proposed on the third day we were together. I am so glad she accepted.”

“We’ve been married for a month. We would have come sooner but we wanted to establish ourselves in Montpellier. Henri has a teaching position at the university in the School of Law, lecturing new students. I have managed to find myself a position at the local bakery, baking in the early hours before the town wakes and I’m home by the time Henri needs to leave for work. We have a quaint little cottage there, all set up for our family.”

“So…you’re here to…claim baby Henri and take him to Montpellier?” Gilbert asked tentatively.

“Yes,” Catherine and Henri answered simultaneously.

Catherine began to cry. “I have been so heartbroken since I have left him here and this is my absolute dream. I can’t believe that I am married to the one I love and we are able to raise our own child together. It’s the fairy tale I’ve wished for.”

“If there is anything, we can do to repay you?” said Henri. “I can offer to send money on a regular basis….”

“No, no. There is no need,” said Gilbert. His heart was broken but he was trying to retain his composure for Anne. Anne was quiet, face stoic, hand gripping Gilbert’s tightly.

“There is something we need to ask you, as a final favour,” Henri said.

Gilbert and Anne just stared at the younger couple.

Henri continued. “We have arranged for Henri to be baptised tomorrow morning before we depart for Montpellier in the afternoon. We would love for both of you to attend as godparents. You helped give birth to my son and supported him for the first four months of his life. It would be our honour if you can continue to be part of his life.”

Surprisingly, Anne spoke up voice steady. “We would be honoured to. So, you’re going back tomorrow? Back to Montpellier? With baby Henri?”

“Yes. We don’t want to be a burden to you anymore,” said Catherine sincerely.

“Have you a place to stay for the night?” asked Anne. Gilbert looked at her perplexed. The tone of Anne’s voice was very factual and lacking emotion.

“We going to look for overnight accommodation at the nearby hotel for the night,” said Catherine. “We were hoping to bring the baby with us?”

“Nonsense. You may stay here the night. We can all go to the church for the baptism together in the morning and farewell you after. How does that sound?” said Anne cheerfully.

“Oh, Anne we don’t want to impose any further,” argued Catherine.

“I insist,” said Anne with a smile.

Catherine expressed her gratitude. “Thank you, Anne. Both of you never cease to amaze me.”

“Yes, thank you,” said Henri gratefully.

At that moment, baby Henri gave out a cry. All four adults straightened up at the sound.

Henri excitedly asked, “He’s awake! May we get him? May we take him for a walk?”

“Go ahead,” offered Gilbert. “The pram is right by the door.”

Both Catherine and Henri stood up and rushed off to meet their son leaving Anne and Gilbert motionless on the living room sofa.

*****

When the Carons left the apartment for their walk with baby Henri, Anne stood up from the sofa and simply stated. “Well, that’s it then.”

“Anne, we need to talk about this,” said Gilbert as he followed Anne.

“There’s nothing to say Gilbert. They’re Henri’s parents. They are entitled to claim him. So, what else is there to talk about?”

“About how you’re feeling. How I’m feeling because I’m completely and utterly heartbroken,” said Gilbert, his voice wavering.

Anne refused to face Gilbert. She commenced gathering all of the baby’s things in the living room. In her mind, the events of the afternoon was just a dream. If it was not real, there was no need to feel anything.

“Anne!” shouted Gilbert. “Stop it! I know this is affecting you as much as it’s affecting me!”

Anne continued to ignore Gilbert and went to the kitchen where she gathered all the baby bottles. She went back to the living room to place the bottles with the toys and books she had gathered together. She found Gilbert still sitting on the sofa silently, elbows on knees, his hands covering his face.

Anne paused and slowly walked to Gilbert and sat down beside him. She then placed a hand on his shoulder. Gilbert looked up at her face, revealing his tears and red eyes. Anne could not keep up with the pretence any longer. A loud sob escaped from her throat and a torrent of tears fell. Both Anne and Gilbert wrapped their arms around each other, tighter than they ever had. For a long time, they just held each other for dear life until their tears ran dry.

*****

As they waited for the Carons to arrive back from their walk, Gilbert set work in the kitchen preparing a light supper. Both the Blythes had no appetite at all, but they had guests and had to be hospitable regardless of the circumstances. He laid out a simple fare of soup and bread with some ham and cheese.

Meanwhile, Anne set to work in the baby’s room. She was collecting all the baby clothes and nappies to pack. She had picked up the bear that Gilbert had recently given to baby Henri and sat on the bed holding it as her mind drifted away. She tried to convince herself that she should be happy that Henri will get to grow up with his real mother and father. It was what a child deserved. After all, it was what she wanted when she was a child and a dream she had even as an adult.

Gilbert entered the room and saw Anne glazy eyed and staring into space. “Anne? I didn’t get a chance to tell you about my meeting with the judge, with regards to adoption.”

“It doesn’t matter, Gil, because Henri will be with his family. It’s not an option for us.”

“But I wanted to tell you that, we did not have a chance. Formal adoption in France disallows adoption of minors unless with the written consent of the parents. Adoption is only allowed by people over fifty years of age and the adoptee has to have reached majority age of twenty-five. Even if the child has been abandoned, they become charges of the state and the law believes that with abandoned children, the parents still have a right to claim them until they reach majority. I showed the judge Catherine’s letter to us when she left the baby Henri and the judge said it was sufficient proof that Catherine had every intention to claim him once practicable. For us to take him back to Canada would have been a criminal act. We would have had no choice but surrender him to a hospice. We could only be temporary guardians of Henri”

“So, we would have lost him either way,” said Anne thoughtfully.

“Yes,” confirmed Gilbert. “This has turned out for the best for Henri. He would have the love of his real mother and father.”

“So, we should be happy for him,” said Anne.

“We should be.”

“But we’re not,” stated Anne.

“But we’re not,” echoed Gilbert as he sat down next to Anne on the bed. “But we’ll be fine Anne, someday. Someday, we’ll be fine.”

*****

After supper, the Carons insisted on tidying up the kitchen as it was the least they could do after all the Blythes had done for their family.

Anne and Gilbert took the opportunity to spend some time with baby Henri. They bathed him, fed him and played games with him. The Carons watched as Anne read to Henri, his eyes wide with enthusiasm, watching Anne’s face come alive with characters from the Tales of Peter Rabbit. Henri would smile when Anne would talk to him and kick his legs excitedly.

Gilbert wanted to hear the baby guffaws from Henri one last time and played peek-a-boo with the bear. Baby Henri, now knowing the game, smiled as soon as he saw the bear then laughed heartily as Gilbert’s face appeared from behind it. Catherine and Henri Sr., upon heating the laugh ran to the baby and attempted to elicit the same reaction but to no avail.

Gilbert tried to make them feel better by saying, “He’s quite tired. He is due to go to bed.” However, Gilbert’s theory was proven wrong when Anne played This Little Piggy with baby Henri before he was taken to bed and he laughed loudly as Anne tickled his feet.

The next morning, all five of them went to church for the baptism together with suitcases for the Caron’s departure. A photographer was organised by the Carons to mark the occasion and for the Blythes to have something to remember baby Henri by as a group photo was taken at the steps of the church.

They all walked together to the train station. Gilbert and Anne’s limbs felt like lead and their chests heavy.

“May we say goodbye to him?” Anne asked Catherine who was carrying baby Henri.

“Of course, Anne,” Catherine said handing the baby over.

Anne squeezed the baby tight. She kissed his head and breathed in the baby smell. “Don’t forget us,” she whispered. Baby Henri grabbed at a tendril of hair that was against her face and pulled it. “Hey!” Anne smiled and baby Henri smiled back.

Anne then handed Henri to Gilbert. Gilbert kissed the baby’s head and as he did so, baby Henri grabbed Gilbert’s nose. Gilbert smiled. He then made a silly face and said “peek-a-boo” which made baby Henri laugh again. Gilbert gave the baby another kiss. “Remember our secret chats,” he said. He then handed baby Henri back to Catherine.

When the baby was back in Catherine’s arms, baby Henri looked from Anne to Gilbert then to his mother holding him. He reached out his chubby hands towards the Blythes a confused look on his face.

The train signalled its impending departure and Henri Sr. and Gilbert loaded the carriage with the cases, the pram and the bassinet.

“Please visit if you can,” offered Catherine to the Blythes.

“We shall. Please do the same. When you’re in Paris or Canada,” said Anne.

“We shall visit before you leave Paris. We promise,” said Catherine sincerely.

Anne reached over to embrace Catherine. “I’m happy for you. I truly am.”

“Thank you, Anne. You truly are amazing.” Catherine then boarded the train with her husband and child.

Gilbert stood beside Anne on the platform with his arm around her and her arm around him. They gave each other support as they waved goodbye to the Carons and baby Henri.

*****

Gilbert who was ready for bed entered the bedroom and found Anne staring outside the window at the lights around the neighbourhood. Gilbert approached her and wrapped his arms around her middle. She was holding a blanket in her hands. A small knitted blanket he recognised was one of Henri’s.

“I found this on the floor. We forgot to pack it,” she said sadly to Gilbert.

Anne turned around and embraced Gilbert tightly. She started to cry on his shoulder which made his nightshirt damp.

“I’m sorry,” Anne said through tears.

“If you’re sorry, then I’m sorry too,” said Gilbert, his voice cracked.

Anne pulled away to see that Gilbert also had tears falling down his cheeks.

“I’m happy for them, I honestly am,” said Anne through tears.

“I am too, Carrots. But…but I miss him already,” said Gilbert.

“Why does it hurt so much, Gil? Why do I feel like I had a claim to him when I don’t?”

“Because we both loved him,” was Gilbert’s simple reply.

“Is it foolish? Foolish to have loved someone else’s child. Foolish to have loved a child who was with us for only four months?” asked Anne.

“If you think it foolish, then we’re both fools. Not to mention I’m twice the fool because I loved you the day I met you.” Gilbert led Anne to bed. They both went under the covers and held each other.

“I hate pain,” declared Anne angrily.

“If we didn’t feel pain, then it means Henri meant nothing to us,” Gilbert pointed out philosophically. “Anne, do you think it insane that a man like me can feel such an attachment to a child?”

“No, Gil. It’s what I love about you. Your capacity to care, to love things. We both cared and loved him. He was our child for four months. We cried when he cried, we smiled when he smiled. We washed and cleaned him when he made a mess. We fed him when he needed nourishment. We kissed him, we hugged him when there was no one else. We were his life and he was ours even for a short while.”

Gilbert thought of what Anne has just expressed. “We were his mother and father.”

Anne started to get teary again. Gilbert brought her even closer to him. “We were. And Henri will always be the first child we loved as our own”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief history lesson:
> 
> Lying-in – Best rest after giving birth which was tradition until mid-20th century. Normally around two weeks.
> 
> Baby hospice / Foundling hospital or home – where parents could give up their child if they can’t look after them and they were looked after by the government. Parents had the opportunity to claim their children later if so desired. Each district in Paris had a hospice as so many children were abandoned until the early 20th century.
> 
> Milk clinics – established in some European countries where parents could access properly pasteurised milk for infant consumption.
> 
> Adoption in France pre 1930’s – Only adults from 25 yrs of age could be adopted by people 50 years of age or over, mainly to fix succession and inheritance issues. A child (minor under 25 yrs) could only be adopted upon consent from its parents and a formal decision by a judge.
> 
> Next Chapter: More about Life in Paris


	15. I need you more than ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More heartbreak in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be spoiling this chapter to let you know it may trigger some readers due to the theme of pregnancy loss. Please refrain from reading if you feel it may affect you emotionally. Please speak with a professional if you require.

One afternoon, Anne found herself in Winnie’s apartment looking after Madeleine and a sick Winifred.

“Thank you so much Anne. This dreaded cold is making me so tired. I’m so appreciative of you looking after me. It has given me a chance to have a much needed rest,” said a grateful Winnie who was resting on a chaise lounge with a blanket over her.

“You know how much I enjoy visiting you and Madeleine. It’s never an imposition. Anytime, you need Winnie. Please don’t hesitate to ask me for help.”

Winnie chuckled. “Be truthful Anne, you’re here for the baby more than me.”

Anne stuck her tongue out at Winnie which made both of them laugh.

“You’ve been such a great friend to me Winnie. I’m glad to have you in my Parisian experience. Otherwise, it may have been quite lonely here despite the many beautiful things.”

“Nonsense, Anne. From what I can gather you have made some wonderful friends all by yourself and you seem to be improving each month with your comprehension of the language. To be honest, I’m glad you’re here. It has brought a bit of home to me. I do love Paris. But I do love Canada too. Having you here, even just hearing your accent just gives me a bit of comfort.”

“Nice of you to say so,” said Anne. “Are you looking forward to your upcoming visit to Canada? I’m a tad jealous you know, sometimes one gets homesick.”

“It’s the truth. I’m glad you’re here for company. And yes, I can’t wait to go back to Canada. My mother has not seen Madeleine since her birth. It would be nice to see my parents,” stated Winnie as she watched Anne change Madeleine nappy and then cradle the baby in her arms.

“I want to tell you Winnie,” Anne started on a serious note. “You have been an absolute rock for me. Not only were you there to help us when Henri was born, but you have been my source of comfort when he left. I know I have Gilbert, but just the fierce friendship of a woman who listens to another is a great form of support.”

“Just how are you doing Anne? You were so heartbroken which I completely understand. Once you become the carer of a baby, whether you are the parent or not, the bond is strong and to have an infant you care for leave you so suddenly would have destroyed anyone.”

“It still hurts when I think of it. I do miss him dearly. But I have to think of the positive. He is with his mother and father. It’s fortunate for him that his life was able to be turned around. Simple fact is, we had no chance of keeping him despite our care for the first few months of his life. I think of the pain less and less since I started working at the International School again. It was pure luck they have had an increase in expatriates in Paris and needed to form an extra class. But the first week after Henri’s departure was extremely hard. I thank you for being there Winnie. You kept me occupied kept me from thinking too deeply into despair.”

“Darling, Anne. You must know that it pained me to see you and Gilbert suffer. While I know Catherine was within her right to claim Henri back, it doesn’t discount the fact that you were Henri’s parents for the first few months of his life. I saw how both of you cared for that boy. My heart broke for you. You’re my family and the least I could do was be there when you needed a shoulder to cry on. I’m still here if you need to talk.”

Anne smiled. “Thank you, dearest. Who would have thought that the lady I was sure was Gilbert’s beau when I first saw you at the tea place in Charlottetown would become my Parisienne sister?”

Winnie blew her nose and laughed. “Imagine! Me and Gilbert! That was never a possibility. He spoke of you constantly through our tea conversations. If I had a penny for each time he spoke of you and said ‘she’s just a friend’, I would be covered in diamonds right now. I had to point out, are you trying to convince me or yourself that ‘she’s just a friend.’ But I like how you consider me as your Parisienne sister. I just adore that. I think of you the same and Gilbert is like a dear brother to me,” said Winnie as she smiled warmly at Anne. “Speaking of the Gilbert, how is he Anne?”

“You know him. He is ever practical and logical even though I can tell at times that his mind is overthinking things. He keeps on saying he’s happy for Henri and he truly does feel joy for the babe. But sometimes he’ll become quiet then suddenly blurt out a story about Henri laughing while playing with him. Or how he found it hilarious when he brought up spilt milk as Henri burped that made Gilbert change his shirt only for it to happen again once he had a fresh shirt on. So, I can tell that he still misses him,” explained Anne.

“Which is completely natural. You miss him too,” said Winnie.

“You’re right. I guess we just need more time to heal,” said Anne thoughtfully.

“Does he speak to you about his feelings?” asked Winnie.

“Most of the time. But I think sometimes he holds back for fear of upsetting me further.”

“There is nothing you can do Anne but encourage him to speak to you when you detect he’s holding back,” advised Winifred. “Our husbands have been brought up to not dwell on feelings, to be problem solvers and be strong. They feel effeminate when they show some vulnerability.”

“That is exactly what he is concerned with. That he is somewhat effeminate. But to me it just shows he cares deeply and is compassionate. I tell him that it only makes me love him even more,” explained Anne as she rocked a sleepy Madeleine in her arms and gently caressed her cheek.

Winnie smiled as she observed Anne fuss about the baby. “Both of you were great, you know.”

Anne looked at Winnie. “Great? At what?”

“I watched both of you. You were a great mother and Gilbert was a great father,” said Winnie, tentatively.

Anne looked at baby Madeleine and kissed her forehead. Then she sighed loudly.

“Anne? Something on your mind?” encouraged Winifred. “Let’s have an honest conversation as married women. Our husbands need not know.”

“Gilbert and I have always been highly ambitious,” Anne started. “We’ve always said that we would wait until our careers have been fully established prior to having children. So, we’ve been quite careful when we’ve been…you know…intimate. When Henri’s situation was presented to us, we just had to do what was right. We became a family with a child and we fully adjusted to the new dynamic. Then suddenly Henri was gone and it was back to just the both of us.”

“Now that Henri is back with Catherine, you may still move towards concentrating on your own career. Isn’t that what you want?” asked Winnie confused with the dilemma.

“That’s just it, Winnie. I don’t know anymore. I was a mother for a short time and at the time it was just something that I had to do so that the child did not have to go to a hospice. But I found out about the feeling you get, loving a child and caring for them and how proud you feel when you see them grow and achieve even the slightest of things. It was…I don’t know…joyful. Their smile alone is enough to brighten your day.”

“So, you’re ready to have your own children?” asked Winnie, not wanting to put words in Anne’s mouth.

“I think so. Since Henri left, I have been constantly assessing my thoughts on it. I notice everything a mother does. I see you being such a wonderful mother to Madeleine, I see the woman in a park lovingly holding her child, I see mothers meeting their children after school and I see them generally happy. It has increased my yearning for a child, however, I feel…guilty.”

“Guilty? About what?” asked Winnie, who was even more confused.

“Are my feelings a result of purely missing Henri and I’m looking for a replacement? Am I betraying the sisterhood by having children instead of focusing on my career when so many before me have fought for women to attend universities and have jobs alongside men?”

“Oh, Anne. You and Gilbert really think too much at times. It doesn’t surprise me that Henri would have consciously opened the idea of having your own children with Gilbert. Each child is different, you know that from being a teacher. One cannot replace the other. If you yearn for a child, it’s not because you want a replacement for Henri, it’s because Henri made you realise that you’re ready to become a mother. That’s my opinion anyway. You may agree to disagree,” stated Winnie.

“You’re right. Another child can never replace Henri,” agreed Anne.

“Does that realisation change your mind about being a mother now?” asked Winnie.

Anne stayed silent for a while and watched a sleeping Madeleine in her arms. “No. It doesn’t change my mind.”

Winnie continued. “And you mustn’t think that having children betrays the sisterhood. There is nothing wrong with a woman wanting a child. It may affect the path you take for your career but it certainly doesn’t stop it. You mentioned Dr. Emily Oak has managed to be a mother and a career woman at the same time and I have managed to go back to work as a nurse twice a week and I do not regret having Madeleine one bit. Not an ounce. You will need support from people of course, but it doesn’t stop you from being Anne Blythe a teacher who has a B.A.”

“Gilbert did say that if I yearn to work while I’m a mother, we will find a way,” said Anne as she remembered the conversation in the field when they visited the monarch butterfly habitat.

“Have you spoken to Gilbert?” asked Winnie curiously.

“No. I didn’t want to jeopardise his participation in the program he’s in. We only have a few months left before we return to Canada, I was going to perhaps bring it up to him when we return. Should I wait?” said Anne, wanting Winnie’s advice. “However…,” Anne stopped.

“However, what?” prompted Winifred.

“Well…since Henri left, we haven’t been as careful…with how our intimate moments have, concluded. The week Henri left we got carried away, perhaps due to the feeling of pleasure surpassing the emotional pain of losing a child we loved? We never really discussed what happened. We were just surprised and just accepted it. However, the next time…we just let it happen again,” Anne explained, embarrassed.

“Oh, Anne. No need to blush. We’re both married to doctors. We know full well how babies are conceived,” assured Winnie as she looked at Anne. “Anyway, with the information you have just given me, you mean he hasn’t asked you or spoken to you about having children?”

“We’ve spoken about children in the future, but in terms of starting right now, no, no we haven’t.”

“Yet, you haven’t been cautious?” asked Winnie pointedly.

Anne shook her head.

“Gilbert is a doctor and he knows exactly how human reproduction works and he has been careless himself, I conclude that he wouldn’t mind if you are both gifted with a little Blythe,” pointed out Winnie smiling at Anne.

“But he has not said a thing to me about it. I’m afraid it will affect his career. He has such a great opportunity at present and bringing a child into the world may shift his focus somewhat. I mean maybe I should wait until we return to Canada and broach the subject then. From now on, I will just have to remind him we need to be more vigilant with things.”

“I think you are overthinking it too much, Anne. Both of you have finished studying. Both of you have worked hard the past few years and both of you are in quite professional, highly esteemed positions. You’ve had great achievements in your careers. If you have a child, no one can take your achievements away from you. Also, both of you were parents to an infant for four months. You have been parents, Anne.”

“But looking after a child for four months is different from looking after a child for a lifetime. Also, things will change, Winnie. Once you have a child, things change do they not?”

“It does. But who’s to say they don’t change for the better? What may surprise you is that men also yearn for children as much as women. I don’t doubt that if you broach the subject with Gilbert that he will enthusiastically agree with you that now is the time to start. He loves you dearly. For him, to have a child with you will be the pinnacle of joy for him.”

“You really think so?” asked Anne doubtfully. For some reason she was still unsure if she should broach the subject with Gilbert.

“Anne, he proposed before he finished medical school. He knows that accidents could happen no matter how careful you are. I think if you had a child before he finished medical school or you have it now, he would have the same reaction to the news of pregnancy. He would be ecstatic.”

“You really think so?” asked Anne hopefully again.

“Indeed. If you offered yourself to him when you were sixteen and an unexpected pregnancy occurred, he would have been happy even then. He was so besotted with you when you were sixteen and he’s besotted with you now. Gilbert knew from such a young age that his future was with you, Anne. Whether he was a father at eighteen or forty-five he would be happy and stick by you even during hard times, solely because he loves you and you’re the mother to his child.”

Anne laughed. “Winnie! That would have been scandalous, with child at sixteen and in school, especially in Avonlea!”

“Just trying to make a point,” grinned Winnie. “There is no harm in talking to him about it now, Anne. Talk to him. I will be utterly surprised if he doesn’t feel the same way.”

*****

It was after supper and Gilbert was sitting on the sofa with a stack of papers on his lap as he examined results from the research lab. Anne, who knew that he was busy, insisted that she would clean up after supper.

After she had dried the last of the dishes and have put it all away, Anne looked at the Gilbert on the sofa and wrung her hands. She approached him and sat right against him, thighs touching. Gilbert looked at her and smiled. Anne smiled back and then looked away. Gilbert wrapped one arm around her and she settled in by his side as he continued to read the stack of papers on his lap.

As Gilbert read, Anne kept on glancing at him sideways. Gilbert would occasionally catch her side glance and would smile. She would smile meekly back. After a few of such exchanges, Gilbert pretended to continue reading his reports but he was slyly looking at Anne. She was wringing her hands and would occasionally hold her breath then breathe out slowly.

Gilbert gave up on reading, obviously sensing Anne’s need to tell him something. “What is it Anne-girl?” He found it endearing that she looked nervous, sweet and shy all at once, _Anne Blythe – shy!,_ he thought. _Never_ , he thought amused.

Anne looked at Gilbert, pretending to be confused. “Hmm?” she looked at him wide eyed.

“Well, you have never been so quiet in your entire life. You are sitting there with such tension on your shoulders and I can tell you want to say something to me by the way you have been giving me constant glances and smiling at me like you itching to bring something up but don’t quite know how to start. Am I right?” grinned Gilbert.

Anne turned her body towards Gilbert and nodded.

Gilbert took the stack of papers on his lap and moved it to the coffee table. He then mirrored Anne’s position and turned his body facing her and held Anne’s hands. “Carrots, what is it?”

“Wasn’t it wonderful when we had Henri with us?” asked Anne sincerely.

“It was. I miss him. I loved his smile and his laugh. Do you miss him as I do?” asked Gilbert.

Anne nodded. “Very much so. You were a great father to him, Gil.”

“That’s incredibly kind of you to say so, Carrots,” said Gilbert kissing her hand. “And you were a great mother to him and such a great wife for supporting me while you were looking after an infant. You did a lot to care for the both of us Anne. You were wonderful.”

“Gil, thank you. That means a lot to me, for you to tell me that,” said Anne as she continued to gaze at Gilbert’s hazel eyes which looked more like a greenish shade in the light of the living room.

“You have always been great with children - Minnie May, Delphine, Henri and your students. Always nurturing and caring. I mean it,” said Gilbert as he gazed back into her ocean blue eyes and getting lost in them. They stayed silent for a few short seconds staring at each other. Anne was relieved to hear his compliments, feeling like it may help her case – if she had to make a case.

Unexpected, Anne blurted, “Don’t you think Winnie and Victor’s baby is absolutely lovely?” Anne asked with a dreamy look in her eyes.

“Indeed, I do,” answered Gilbert, confused at why Anne was asking him about Winifred’s baby.

Anne stayed silent, yet continued to smile at Gilbert.

“Is that all you wanted to say?” Gilbert asked with a smirk, his eyebrows lifted in a question.

“Anne?” prompted Gilbert.

“Children,” murmured Anne.

“Did you just say children?” asked Gilbert.

“Yes. Well, just wondering what you think of us having our own children?” Anne looked down at their hands. Gilbert tightened his grip on her.

“We have spoken about this a few times and I think you know I’d love to have a big family with you,” he said as he tried to make Anne look at him. He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed it again. Gilbert’s heart started beating fast. He was hoping with all his might that Anne may just voice a desire that he has had in his heart recently, but was too scared to ask her. Ever since Henri had been taken from them, the thought of having his own flesh and blood with Anne that they can care for was occupying his thoughts more than normal. He had taken it as a sign that perhaps he was ready to be a father.

“I know we have spoken of children. I would like quite a few children too. But what about…now?” asked Anne quietly.

“I still feel the same now as I did before Anne. Nothing has changed. I’d like to raise a hockey team with you,” assured Gilbert, grinning.

Anne sighed. “No, I mean. What do you think if we…if we…start having children now? May we try for a baby, now?” Anne meekly asked as she looked up at Gilbert.

When Anne looked up, she saw a smiling Gilbert with twinkling eyes just looking back at her.

“Say something please? I need to hear you say something,” pleaded Anne mildly. “I also need you to know that this isn’t an attempt to replace Henri. Another child cannot replace the infant that has left us, even though he wasn’t ours to lose in the first place. But perhaps having him, even for a while has made me come to some sort of consciousness that may have been in the back of my mind that I am ready to be a mother, a mother of your children…,” Anne’s rambling was interrupted by Gilbert planting his lips on hers. He kissed her passionately, as if answering her question assuredly with a definitive soulful kiss. Anne just melted into him, his answer very clear to her.

“Yes, I think we should start a family. I’ve ready. I want to start having children with you now, Anne Blythe,” grinned Gilbert as he cupped her face.

“But…but why haven’t you said anything?” asked Anne.

“I didn’t want to place undue pressure on you. I have just put your career on pause by coming here to Paris and by looking after a child that wasn’t ours. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to return to work and continue your career. I was going to broach the subject when we returned home. I also wasn’t sure if it was too soon after Henri’s departure. I didn’t want you to think I was merely missing Henri and wanted a replacement – as you mentioned it’s not a substitute, because Anne I already love the mere thought of a baby Blythe that is half of you and half of me.”

“I’m sorry you felt that way. That you couldn’t broach the subject with me,” said Anne giddy with excitement. She was ecstatic that Gilbert was just as enthusiastic as her in starting their family.

“Anne. Please. There is no need for apologies. You have nothing to apologise for. In fact, I was going to apologise to you…,” said Gilbert as he blushed, his voice trailing off.

“Whatever for?” wondered Anne, confused.

“I was going to apologise for letting my self be carried away of late, especially I’ve been releasing my pleasure inside of you the past few times without asking. It’s so wrong of me not to ask, Anne. I’ve been selfish. The first time it happened, I confess, it was an accident. I got carried away. But then the ones that followed after, I’ve felt guilty but was unsure how to broach it with you. Then I noticed that you were…keeping me in. You’ve been wrapping your legs around me quite tightly that I couldn’t just pull away. You were keeping me close. I thought maybe, it was your way of telling me that it was fine?”

It was Anne’s turn to blush. “It was done with intention, Gil. I must admit. Yes, I also got carried away the first time it happened. I thought the pleasure of sharing your peak with mine was just heavenly and I wanted to feel it again. Then after the fact, when I would think I could have let a baby form inside me, I was caught up with the thought of bliss at being a mother and didn’t mind it. I should have asked you, if you wanted our intimate moments to end in such a way. But Gil, you’re not one to give in unless it’s something that you wanted, so I thought that you wanted it too without actually verbalising your desires to me.”

“Anne, you must know that I will never forsake you at any time in the event that you are carrying our child even by accident. I will confess that before we were married, even back to the time that you were sneaking into my room in Avonlea in our last year of school, I had to constantly fight the desire to intimately touch you. I told myself at the time if we ever got carried away and you had a child out of wedlock, I would stay by you as you’re my destiny. I didn’t fear having a child with you then. I was more fearful of the judgement that would be placed on us and I didn’t want you to give up your dreams and a career for a moment of uncontrolled desire.”

“You are a dream, Gil. I am so grateful that you will be the father to my children,”’ said Anne as she kissed Gilbert’s hand.

Gilbert then pulled Anne up on his lap, feeling the need to be closer to her. “Now, we know.”

“Know what?” she asked as she smiled.

Gilbert gave her a gentle kiss, a smile of elation on his face as he touched her forehead with his. “That we’re ready to have our own baby,” he whispered.

*****

There was something delicious in the way Anne and Gilbert were intimate with each other on the night they had decided they were ready to be parents. A knowing soft smile was on their lips as they kissed and stroked each other tenderly.

Anne thought it was extremely romantical to think that their touches may result in her being a mother and Gilbert being a father.

Gilbert had nothing but love for the woman that just told him she wanted to have his child. He felt nothing but the need to protect her and let her know she was loved. It was a night that he was ever so careful and gentle as he fondly looked at her with each step they took. He didn’t quite remember when was the last time they intently enjoyed themselves together while staring into each other’s eyes, smiling at each other not letting their gazes stray away. The electricity and emotion was palpable.

Together they both reached their peak. That night, Gilbert for the first time finally enjoyed the full extent of his pleasure within without the worry and fear, and completely knowing that it was something they both welcomed and wanted.

*****

After what Anne thought was a lovely start to their attempt at making a baby, Anne nuzzled against Gilbert’s side, her head on his chest as he held her by his side with an arm wrapped around her. Bare bodies against each other, a light layer of sweat on their skins, they both closed their eyes as they embraced, a blissful smile on both their lips.

_Now, all I have to do is wait and see if I miss my next monthly flowering time_ , Anne thought.

Suddenly, Anne opened her eyes wide. _Wait_ , she thought.

She quickly untangled herself from Gilbert’s arms and sat up. Her head full of thoughts.

“Anne? What’s wrong?” asked Gilbert full of concern as he saw Anne’s furrowed forehead and staring into space.

Anne jumped out of bed, bare naked as can be and quickly went to the dresser. She didn’t even make an attempt to cover herself up. Gilbert sat up and watched her fumble in one of the drawers.

“Anne? Please tell me, what’s wrong? I’m getting extremely worried at your demeanour at present.”

Anne looked inside one of her journals and scanned its pages furiously until she found a card tucked inside. She took the card out and looked at it intently. Her hands then fell to her sides.

“Oh,” she said quietly. _Could it be possible?_ Anne thought.

“Anne please say something. You know I worry when you become speechless. It’s so unlike you.” It was a mere statement from Gilbert, not an attempt as a joke.

“I’m late,” she stated. Anne thought again, _Could I be with child?_

“Late?” Gilbert repeated looking confused.

“Yes. Late. Missed. Hasn’t arrived. Womanly late,” Anne repeated as she walked back towards the bed with the card and sat beside Gilbert. Her heart started to pound in nervous anticipation.

Gilbert looked at Anne surprised. “Are you sure?”

Anne merely nodded and gave Gilbert the card in her hands. It was a calendar for the current year. She had been meticulous with keeping record of when she would bleed and how long. It was a way to keep track when they were first married, when they decided to wait prior to having children. Also, her mind would be full of thoughts – imaginative or otherwise - that made Anne forgetful at times. She decided that she would not be able to remember dates in particular, so it was useful to keep a record.

Gilbert picked up her calendar where she saw her circle the dates when she had last bled. _Come to think of it, we haven’t paused the past few weeks with our lovemaking_ , Gilbert thought. And she had complained of incredibly sore breasts a few weeks ago, which I put down as an indicator of her about to get begin her monthly bleed.

“Any nausea? More tiredness than usual?” asked Gilbert, ever the doctor as he looked at her.

“I’ve had to have a few naps when I get home from work, prior to me preparing supper. I seem to be getting tired more than normal. That’s all,” Anne shrugged. She was waiting for Gilbert to give her his verdict. He was the doctor after all.

“That’s all? Although it is unusual for you to take naps. You normally don’t like napping as you feel you will miss out on something exciting if you do nap,” laughed Gilbert jovially.

“I have been feeling faint at times. But I’ve put it down to rushing about Paris. Oh, and remember I was sick from the fish weeks ago and I only started to feel better from it this week.”

“Anne, we ate the same fish and I was fine.” Gilbert grabbed Anne and pulled her down on his pillow. He fixed a sheet over her and nuzzled against her neck, smiling, as Marilla would describe, ‘like a Cheshire cat’.

“Gil, do you think I may be carrying our child?” she whispered.

“Most likely. According to the calendar, you’re two months along” he grinned as he kissed her cheek.

“And if I am? Goodness, Gil. I never expected it so soon. But we haven’t been careful since Henri left. I hope you’re not vexed. I really wasn’t expecting it to happen right away. How do you feel about it, Gil?” rambled Anne, utterly astonished at the turn of events.

Anne was in shock. She didn’t know how to feel. It was then Gilbert turned her face towards him and gave her such a loving kiss. She could feel him smiling as he kissed her and she could not help but smile back as feelings of elation enveloped Anne. She suddenly felt tears in her eyes from the joy she was feeling.

“Let’s wait another month to be sure. Even though, I’m sure of it. So, sure of it!” said Gilbert still grinning widely. “Anne, I’m the happiest father to be in the universe!” exclaimed Gilbert as he pulled her close and placed a hand on her stomach.

*****

The next night, when Gilbert came home from work, he sat down on the kitchen table with a box tied with a big bow and waited for Anne to turn around from stirring the pot of stew.

Anne grinned as she saw Gilbert still grinning, she suspected the smile on his face hadn’t left him from the night before for she saw the same smile on him that morning when they woke up together.

“For me?” she asked surprised, then Anne laughed.

“You’ll have to share it,” pointed out Gilbert. “But why are you laughing?”

“Because I also got you something,” said Anne. “Wait here.” She rushed out the kitchen and came back a few seconds later with her own box with a bow and handed it to Gilbert. “You’ll have to share it too.”

“Should we open it together?” suggested Gilbert.

Anne nodded enthusiastically.

Both Gilbert and Anne untied the bows together. Then they both took the lids off the boxes at the same time, beaming from ear to ear. Then then parted the paper covering their gifts and took out tokens they have bought each other.

Anne was holding a teddy bear, it’s fur the same colour as her hair. The teddy bear had a heart of felt sewn on the left side of its chest with the letter ‘B’ embroidered on the love heart. “’B’ for Blythe,” he said to Anne.

“Gil, I love it thank you!” said Anne as she stood up and sat on Gilbert’s lap and gave him a cuddle.

“And I love my gift, Anne,” Gilbert said. He placed his gift on his head, a black beret as he held a tiny beret fit for a baby in his hands. “We’ll both be fashionably French together when the baby arrives.”

“Oh, dear. This baby is already spoilt and the mite is yet to grace us with his presence,” giggled Anne excitedly. She was incredibly pleased that Gilbert was feeling the same excitement as her.

“Or her,” Gilbert pointed out. He then placed a hand on Anne’s tummy and said, “You may be only as big as a raspberry but our love for you is already unquantifiable.”

Anne placed her hands on top of Gilbert’s. “I’m sorry baby. Your father likes to use big words,” laughed Anne.

Gilbert looked at Anne with glee. “Don’t be fooled by your mother. She uses more big words than me.”

Anne connected her forehead with Gilbert’s as they continued to smile at each other. Anne took a deep breath, the smell of the stew enveloping her senses. The smell was too strong and not to her liking. She suddenly felt nauseous.

Without a word, she quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom.

“Anne? Are you alright?” asked Gilbert with concern.

He was answered by Anne’s retching from the bathroom.

Gilbert filled a glass with water for Anne then walked to the bathroom towards his wife and his unborn child where he rubbed Anne’s back until she was relieved of the nausea. She was comforted that whatever happens, Gilbert will always be by her side.

*****

Close to a month later, Anne was visiting Winifred and Madeleine but had been feeling unwell that day. As she sipped tea, she thought that it would be a good idea to get out of the apartment and into the fresh air to make her affliction go away. She was after all with child and nausea was to be expected, but it was the worse she has felt since finding out about her pregnancy. Anne decided that a short visit to see Winnie and Madeleine may make her forget the sickness associated with bearing a child.

It was also a good time to visit Winnie before her departure for Canada in two days’ time. She had given a few things for Winnie to gift to the Cuthberts, the Lacroix family and the Baynards. Berets for everyone, French lace for the women, tailored shirts for the men and French dolls for Delphine and Anne Cordelia.

She took another sip of tea and suddenly felt her temperature spike, then fall. Beads of sweat started to form on her brow. She became unaware of her surroundings and failed to comprehend what Winnie was saying to her. Anne also did not realise that Winifred had stopped talking and was staring at her with concern.

“Anne? Do you feel ill? You have gone incredibly pale,” asked Winnie and she reached out to hold Anne’s hand across the table.

Anne excused herself and went to the bathroom for some privacy to allow her to catch her breath. Perhaps, it was a mistake to leave the apartment. She should have stayed home and just let herself rest. She debated whether to tell Winnie of her pregnancy, to ease her friend’s mind that it was the nausea making her ill.

She sat in the bathroom, willing herself to feel better and give herself just enough energy for the fifteen-minute walk home. As she took a few deep breaths, she felt sharp cramps in her lower abdomen which surprised her. Then panic set in as she felt wetness expel from her body. She lifted her skirt and checked her undergarments. The sight of a small amount of blood alarmed her.

Suddenly, she could not breathe. Anne’s breaths were shallow and made her dizzy. She stumbled towards the bathroom door and opened it to find Winnie mid-knock, with Madeleine perched upon the side of her waist.

“Anne, call it woman’s intuition…,” Winnie stopped talking at the sight of Anne, breathing heavily in an anxious state, tears were falling down her cheeks. Winnie was about to say, she had a feeling that things were not right with Anne and wondered if she needed help. But Winnie, did not have to ask. The look of Anne in the bathroom was confirmation enough.

“Anne? What is it?” Winnie put Madeleine on the floor and ran over to hold Anne around her waist. “Breathe slowly Anne. Take a deep breath.”

Anne attempted to fill her lungs up slowly with air. She willed herself to feel numb, so that she would be able to cope with the situation she was in. Eventually, she felt like she was in a trance, her spirit watching over her body, her mind and physical self, separated from each other.

Now, Anne was forced to reveal the news of pregnancy in such an abysmal way. “Winnie, I think I may be losing my baby.”

Winifred upon hearing Anne’s explanation rushed about the house. She led Anne to a chair in the bathroom and ran to her bedroom to fetch some cotton to soak up the blood. After she had given the cotton material to Anne and closed the bathroom door, she picked up Madeleine and ran to the study to tell her husband Victor of the situation.

Victor sprang up and suggested to Winifred to get a few things ready for Madeleine while he fetched the carriage. They were to take Anne back to the Blythe apartment to make things more comfortable for Anne and to keep her company until Gilbert returned home from work.

*****

“Anne! I’m home. Would you like me to start on supper?” yelled Gilbert from the apartment door.

Gilbert was met with silence. He expected that perhaps Anne was as usual engrossed in a book on the sofa, so he made his way to the living room and was astonished to find Winnie, Victor and Madeleine sitting there quietly.

“Well, this is a nice surprise. Are you joining us for supper?” asked Gilbert jovially as he reached over and let baby Madeleine take one of his fingers as a handshake greeting.

Gilbert then glanced at Victor and Winnie who had solemn looks on their faces, speechless at what to tell Gilbert. He then realised that Winifred had a tear running down her cheek.

“Where’s Anne?” Gilbert felt a rising panic envelope him, his heart started to beat uncontrollably.

“She’s comfortable, Gilbert. She’s in your room. But the baby…,” Victor started. Gilbert did not let him finish. He ran to the room to be with his wife.

Gilbert stopped by the doorway of their bedroom and saw Anne in her nightgown, propped up with pillows on the bed. She was staring into space, a dried trail on her cheeks from silent tears that she had shed on the way home in the carriage. When she had arrived home, the numbness returned. She felt her body floating again, giving in to Winnie’s every request as Winnie instructed Anne to change into her nightgown and get into bed.

Winnie had laid layers of towels beneath her and in the three hours of waiting for Gilbert to come home, she was no longer in doubt that she was losing the baby. Her baby, Gilbert’s baby, their baby.

The cramping and discharge had escalated the past hour. Winnie had to change the towels twice already. Even Winnie had a look in her eyes when she tried to console Anne. It wasn’t one of pity. It was one of sadness. Winnie didn’t have to say anything. Her actions were a confirmation enough for Anne that she indeed was having a miscarriage.

Upon hearing Gilbert’s footsteps, she looked up at her husband who had such concern on his face. Seeing Gilbert opened up the floodgates, her chin started to wobble and her eyes started to fill with tears. She thought she would be stronger. She wanted to be stronger for Gilbert, but she couldn’t do it. A sob escaped. “The baby…I’m losing our baby,” she sobbed as she explained to Gilbert the gravity of the situation.

Gilbert ran to Anne to embrace her tight. The torrent of tears came from Anne, a wail escaping from her every few seconds. Anne was more than disappointed. She was devastated. After having the feeling of elation at the thought of a little Blythe growing inside her, the realisation that it was not to happen made her feel like she was in mourning.

Anne unexpectedly felt Gilbert’s body shake. His shoulders jumping up and down upon the from his own sobs. Together they held each other, bodies trembling from heartache.

Finally, as they clung to each other, now still, Gilbert willed himself to pull apart from his wife. He held her face in his hands as he brushed Anne’s cheeks dry. “I’m right here Anne, alright. I won’t leave your side through this. Understand?” Gilbert asked as Anne nodded. He then gave her forehead a gentle peck.

“May I check you?” he asked. Anne nodded silently. Despite the circumstances, Anne had a slight ounce of relief knowing that Gilbert was now looking after her.

As Gilbert checked his wife, he felt a stab in his heart and felt faint from his assessment that there wasn’t any doubt what was happening. He felt there was no point in verbally confirming with her of the diagnosis. Instead he removed his shoes then walked to the dresser and grabbed the book Anne had been reading for the past week. He joined Anne in bed as he positioned himself sitting up against the headboard right against Anne. His wife then placed her head on his lap and he opened the book to the page she had marked by the ribbon.

“ _What better occupation, really, than to spend the evening at the fireside with a book, with the wind beating on the windows and the lamp burning bright_ …,” Gilbert began to read.

He only paused when Anne was in agony from the pain in her belly when he would them grip her hand and stroke her knuckles.

Gilbert would recommence his reading of _Madame Bovary_ as he stroked Anne’s hair, his touch mildly calming Anne and his voice filling up the sadness in the room.

*****

It had been an hour and a half since Gilbert had arrived home and he has yet to emerge from the bedroom with Anne. Winifred had gone in the room twice to replace the towels on the bed. The mood was very sombre indeed with only Gilbert’s voice echoing through the room as he read quietly to Anne. Winnie didn’t interrupt. She just took the soiled towels and laid fresh new ones and only nodded when Gilbert muttered a quiet word of “thanks”.

Winnie had taken the liberty of cooking supper for all, knowing that the Blythes would not have the energy to do so.

“Victor, may we stay a while. I may even stay the night. I don’t want to leave Anne and Gilbert by themselves. They have no family here except us,” asked Winnie quietly.

Victor nodded as he fed Madeleine with the bottle. “Of course, my love. We can all stay, until the end. We have some things for Madeleine to last us until tomorrow morning. I’m sure the Blythes will let us stay in their spare room. I apologise for being so clinical Winnie but I’d like to be here and ask Gilbert about their intended plans with the baby. From what I can gather from speaking to Anne she’s close to 12 weeks along. I would also like a chance to speak to Gilbert. I’ve seen intended fathers suffer through such events with little or no support. I don’t want to leave a friend in such a situation.”

“Thank you dear, for being so understanding. Did Anne let you examine her?” asked Winnie.

“No. She wanted Gilbert. She wanted to wait for him. I offered as it may be too emotional for Gilbert to do so, but she insisted,” said Victor with a sigh.

“From what I’ve seen, Victor. It won’t be long,” confirmed Winifred sadly. “Life certainly isn’t fair. Both Anne and Gilbert have suffered from death since they were infants. Both lost their parents and were orphaned. Then they lost a sister when Mary passed. They thought they would have baby Henri in their lives but was claimed by his mother and now this. They have suffered so much.”

Victor held out his free hand towards Winnie as he cradled Madeleine. Winifred walked towards her husband, took his hand and sat with him on the sofa. “I certainly agree with you, life isn’t fair. But there is nothing we can do Winnie but be here for them.”

It was then they heard a moan of pain from the bedroom. Winnie and Victor gripped each other’s hand feeling helpless as they listed to the suffering reverberating through the quiet apartment.

*****

It was over. Before Gilbert had cleaned up Anne and sedated her to help her rest and sleep, he had spoken to his wife and gave her a choice, just like he gave his patients a choice when they experienced their own pregnancy loss – to commemorate or not to commemorate. Some patients chose not to recognise the miscarriage, they simply accepted the course of events and moved on from it right away, recognising it as a nature’s intention. Most of Gilbert’s patients often chose to honour the child or the infant, naming it or asking the “kind doctor” to preserve the babe for burial. There was no right or wrong way to go about it. Gilbert has seen it as a personal choice for families.

Gilbert had been right with his assessment of the age of their baby – twelve weeks, a miniscule babe. Anne insisted on saying goodbye, absolutely insisted, despite the mental anguish he warned it may cause her at its sight.

“I’m it’s mother, Gil. I have to acknowledge our child,” she insisted. “It would consume me with guilt and regret if I don’t celebrate the sight of our child.”

He gave her a choice. It was her choice and he had to comply as the mother of their child.

They cried together as they said goodbye. Anne named the baby _Valentine_ because it was created out of love and it was loved by both of them despite what anyone else thought. She requested a burial which Gilbert was to organise.

Gilbert stayed by Anne’s side until she fell asleep after being sedated. Once she was in slumber he rushed to the bathroom, suddenly feeling like their bedroom had shrunk in size and claustrophobia had set in.

Gilbert stood in the bathroom, both hands holding him up as he put his weight on the basin stand. It was over. _I should be relieved_ , Gilbert thought. But he wasn’t. The physical side of pain was over for Anne, but the pain in both their hearts and minds remained. He was comforted that Anne was no longer feeling the agonising physical signs of the spontaneous miscarriage. But something else has increased tenfold since her womb had been emptied. The melancholia, the anger, the confusion, the sadness and feelings of loss remained and magnified for both of them.

As he stood by the basin, Gilbert felt clammy. He splashed water on his face. Swiftly, nausea crept up on him. The tension in his body wanting to be released. He dry-retched and had to talk himself into taking deep breaths to curb the feeling of sickness. _Breathe in, breathe out_ , he told himself, just like he would tell his patients who were in a panic. He closed his eyes and felt an out of body experience, he was watching himself in the bathroom trying to gain composure. _Breathe in, breathe out._

He walked out of the bathroom and suddenly felt faint. Gilbert leaned against the hallway wall and slid down slowly against it until he was sitting on the floor. He placed his head between his knees. _Breathe in, breathe out._ Eventually he felt better, the feeling of faintness disappeared. Gilbert stared across the blank wall opposite, feeling numb for a few minutes, observing the pattern on the wallpaper. Then sadness enveloped him as he started to cry silently. His eyes red and filled with tears which then flowed freely but quietly down his cheeks.

Gilbert heard soft footsteps approach him and he saw Winnie walking towards him in the hallway. She then joined him and sat on the floor on the space beside him. He quickly wiped his eyes and face of the tears he shed.

“Thank you for being here,” he said quietly.

Winnie nodded. “How’s Anne? Is it over?”

Gilbert nodded. Winnie placed a hand on his shoulder.

“She’s now sleeping,” was Gilbert’s simple reply.

“And, how are you?” asked Winifred, genuinely concerned.

“I’m not the one that just had a miscarriage, Winnie,” Gilbert started, dismissing his feelings.

“Gilbert, you know what I mean. Anne may have been the one that carried the child, but it was yours too. She has suffered physically but both of you would be suffering beyond that,” said Winnie gently.

“What can I say Winnie? Hopes and dreams dashed. A perceived future erased. We were speaking of names the other night and spoke of what our child would look like. Disappointed is an understatement. Anne and Gilbert, the almost parents. First Henri, then this.”

“You’re allowed to feel, Gilbert. Just remember that. Anne is not the only one allowed to grieve. When both of you spoke of names and what the child would look like, it was to celebrate the life you created and there is no need to apologise for celebrating as such.”

“Thank you for saying so and I’m sorry,” Gilbert apologised for sounding bitter and pessimistic.

“What for?” asked Winnie confused.

“For snapping just then. And for feeling so down. I’m supposed to be the man, the husband. I’m supposed to exude a brave face in spite the circumstances and be encouraging to my wife, someone who should be positive and be optimistic that all will be well and that we shall have children one day. But I don’t feel that and I don’t have the energy to pretend.”

“Gilbert, no one can tell you how to act or feel. You’re the one going through this and no one but you and Anne can dictate your feelings. Yes, I have seen men act encouraging and optimistic after a miscarriage but I have always questioned the validity of their demeanour. Did they really feel how they acted? Or was it a ruse? You don’t need to put on an act in front of me or Victor. We have seen many families suffer through this, you have too, as a doctor, and you know it can be devastating. It is a loss and that can’t be denied. Besides, Anne would like you to be earnest. It’s what she would want from you.”

Gilbert stayed silent and absorbed what Winnie just said. It was a loss. Society saw it as a merely an event experienced by a woman, not an event that involves a child and devastating its mother and father in the process. In society’s eyes there was no birth to celebrate nor a death to mourn. Society would not even call Anne and Gilbert parents, for the child was not even considered to have been in existence. But to Anne and Gilbert, Valentine was real and did exist.

“Is there anything I can do?” asked Winifred gently.

“May I speak to Victor? I need him to organise some things for me,” asked Gilbert.

“Of course,” assured Winnie.

“All other things I need to do myself. I’ll stay with Anne until her strength returns. I’d like to be by her side. I shall call the Sorbonne tomorrow that I may be absent due to family circumstance. She also won’t be able to work for a few weeks. I’ll speak to the headmistress of the International school tomorrow as well. If you may please, give a letter to Bash on your arrival in Charlottetown?”

“Anything, Gilbert.”

“Thank you, Winifred. For being here. Please know that Anne and I appreciate you and Victor and Madeleine. You’ve become the family we needed.”

“You are family to us too. So please call on us for anything,” assured Winifred as she sadly thought of the despair that had befallen one of the best couples she has known.

*****

With Anne still asleep and Gilbert feeling the need to get some fresh air, he situated himself on the balcony of the apartment as he stared at the dark sky. It always amazed him that even when one was experiencing loss that the moon continued to shine at night and the starts continued to twinkle and most of humankind was non the wiser of the suffering in the space he occupied.

He heard someone join him on the balcony and saw Victor approach him with a balloon glass of Cognac which he gladly accepted.

“Gilbert, how are you? I know we have seen many families go through something like this but it’s different when its close to home. It can affect the husband as much as the wife, you and I know that,” stated Victor, genuinely concerned for his friend.

“I’m devastated. We loved the child before it was even a reality. We had agreed to start having children and our dreams are shattered,” was Gilbert’s honest reply. “The one thing I am so frustrated with is that I couldn’t do anything to stop it. As doctor we always try to stop death in its tracks and I could not do anything to protect my own family in this instance.”

“I can understand your frustration, Gilbert. We may attempt to stop a loss from happening but it can’t always be done. But I don’t need to tell you that. The frustration is there when doctors are confronted by death. There is only so much doctors can do. When it comes to miscarriage often there is no explanation and no reason.”

Gilbert took a drink of Cognac and looked at Victor with sincerity. “Thank you for attending to her.”

Victor nods. “How is she?”

“Physically she’ll recover. In terms of her state of mind, time will tell. Anne always feels things so deeply. She always has the need to process and takes a journey with her emotions. But at the moment, she’s sedated and asleep.”

“Are you sure you don’t want us to stay?” Victor asked.

Gilbert nodded. “Thank you, my friend. But your family has done a lot for us already. Anne just needs to rest now and I’ll be by her side. You need to go to your own home and be with your family. Enjoy the time with your wife and child. For Anne and I. Plus, you’re travelling soon and you have to prepare for it I’m sure.”

“You make me feel so blessed, Gilbert,” said Victor while he looked at the sky as he thought of his lovely wife and sweet daughter. “But before I go, is there anything I can do for you? Any arrangements that need to be made?”

Gilbert swallowed all the Cognac in his glass and stared at Victor. “We have a request. It is a hard request to make and I understand if you are unable to fulfill it. May you wait here?”

“Of course,” assured Victor, wondering what Gilbert was wanting.

Gilbert returned carrying a box that he held with trembling hands. It was the box that held the bear he had bought the baby. Nestled inside with the bear and the berets was Anne’s handkerchief that held a precious being which he had held earlier in the palm of his hand.

“Victor,” started Gilbert his voice wavering. “I can only trust you with this. As a doctor, you know what to do. If you may please preserve its contents so that it may sustain the travel to Canada and instruct Bash to collect it from you. I have written him a letter with instructions for burial in our family plot in Avonlea. Winnie has the letter. However, if its not something that you have the desire to do, I understand…”

“Gilbert,” interrupted Victor. “Consider it done.”

“Thank you,” said Gilbert as he breathed in deeply. “It was what Anne wanted.” It was also what he wanted too.

*****

Anne could feel the warmth of Gilbert’s body and she could hear the light rustle of papers as he read something in bed. She opened her eyes and for a second felt disoriented. Then she remembered the events of the day and felt a great weight of sadness envelope her body. _Why did I have to wake up only to feel such pain?_ Anne thought. Tears welled up in her eyes until they fell. Anne tried to cry silently but a hiccup escaped as she tried to suppress the sound of weeping. Gilbert startled, looked at Anne. He positioned himself so Anne could use his shoulder as a pillow and he held her tightly while she cried.

She told herself she was being foolish. She didn’t need to cry. There were many women who have lost the precious life of a child. A child that they had actually nursed and held. A child that they have embraced. A child that they have had the opportunity to hear its voice. Anne had experienced none of that. She had known many women who have had miscarriages and had acted bravely and non-emotionally. She willed herself to do the same, for the miscarriage not to bother her. But she could not do it. She loved _Valentine_ , yes, she had a name for her child, Gilbert’s child, their child. Because to put it simply she loved the baby before they even met.

Anne didn’t realise at that moment just how much she yearned to be a mother. She knew she was ready to have Gilbert’s children but she just didn’t know how much until the unimaginable happened.

“I’m sorry I got our hopes up,” she said quietly in Gilbert’s ear. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. I don’t know how I lost the baby.”

“Anne, please don’t. There is nothing to apologise for. Please don’t feel responsible for this,” said Gilbert desperately, wanting her to believe him that it was nothing of her own doing.

Anne sobbed into his shoulder. Gilbert lifted her head so she could look at him.

She looked into Gilbert’s eyes and realised they were red and swollen and he had dry tear stains on his cheeks.

“Anne, please understand that none of this is your fault. Medically speaking and at the risk of sounding insensitively clinical, it happens to most women unexplained. But this is in no way your own doing. Please tell me you understand.”

Anne just looked at Gilbert, unconvinced.

“Anne-girl, please you need to believe that this is not your fault. Please believe me, sweetheart. Do you understand?”

She nodded her head as tears fell.

“Then why, Gil? Why did it happen?”

“Pregnancy loss is a medical mystery. There is much we still need to learn. I’m sorry…,” It was Gilbert’s turn to fall apart. “What’s the use of being a doctor if I can’t even help my own family? I felt so helpless Anne. I could not stop it. I could not help your pain and I could not help our child. I could not protect either of you.”

“Gil, please. This isn’t your doing either. Please don’t feel responsible for it.”

“But I’m a doctor, Anne. I had nothing…,”

“Would Victor have been able to do something? Emily or David if they were here? Dr. Ward? Dr. Moreau?” asked Anne who was sure of the answer.

Gilbert merely shook his head.

“I’m glad you’re here. I need you more than ever. I just need you to be with me,” said Anne as she cuddled Gilbert tightly. “I’m…I’m…just so sad.”

“Me too,” Gilbert sniffed. “I feel the same way.”

The room fell silent as they just held each other. There was a lot to say but at the same time it didn’t need to be said. Both knew they were grieving, they were sad, they were disappointed and melancholy. Both knew their dreams of becoming parents were taken from them and it was agonising. While the world had fallen apart for them that day, as they held each other, both knew they had each other and that they would mourn together.

Anne moved her hand slightly and felt the crispness of paper beside Gilbert. She picked up the piece of paper and saw it was a short collection of poems printed on a page. She read the titles, _How many Flowers fail in Wood_ by Emily Dickinson, _The Matriarch_ by Anne Bradstreet and _On The Death Of An Infant_ by George Moses Horton.

Gilbert felt the need to explain. “It’s a collection of poems. I got a handful of them printed and would give it to mothers and fathers who have lost a child including through miscarriage and stillbirth. I thought it would help the family of my patients to understand that they are not alone. I just didn’t think that I would need it for us one day.”

“Would you read it to me?” asked Anne. She remembered Gilbert reading _Madame Bovary_ to her earlier and his simple act of reading mildly calmed her soul despite the tragedy unfolding. She needed it again, to hear his voice, for like anything that Gilbert does for her, his love was evident in it and she needed his love more than ever.

Gilbert sat up against the headboard and Anne followed. She laid her head on his shoulder as he commenced reading.

“ _How many Flowers fail in Wood-_

_Or perish from the Hill-_

_Without the privilege to know_

_That they are Beautiful-_ …“

Anne cried at the first poem and Gilbert had to pause. He held her around the waist and kissed her head.

“Gil, please continue,” she urged. Despite the theme of the poems, knowing that such great souls had the courage to write about their grief gave her comfort that her and Gilbert were not alone in their despair. She always found comfort in the written word.

“… _Farewell dear child, thou ne’re shall come to me,_

 _But yet a while, and I shall go to thee_ …”

Gilbert’s voice wavered as he read the second poem. Anne looked at her husband who had to take a deep breath to continue. As he paused due to the struggle to read, Anne took over reading out loud the remaining two lines then kissed his jaw. Gilbert looked at her as she did so. Overwhelmed that she was there to support him even through her own sorrow.

“Would you like me to read the next one?” asked Anne, recognising Gilbert’s need of a reprieve.

“Is that what you want? I may continue if you wish,” said Gilbert attempting to compose himself.

“Should we read a stanza each?” Anne suggested.

Gilbert nodded.

“… _Blest Babe, it ascends into Heaven,_

_It mounts with delight at the call;_

_And flies to the bosom from whence it was given,_

_The Parent and Patron of all._ ”

As Gilbert read the last few lines of the last poem, Anne closed her eyes and let herself drift away as she listened to Gilbert’s voice and wished for their parents, Walter and Bertha, John and Joyce to welcome baby Valentine in their arms.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few interpretations of Emily Dickinson’s poem “How Many Flowers Fail in Wood”. I read a paper that perhaps it was actually written in response to the miscarriage of Emily Dickinson’s sister in law. When I read paper, it made so much sense, so I have taken the meaning of the poem as a description of pregnancy loss.
> 
> Next Chapter – Healing and New Social Circles in Paris


	16. Love has a lot to answer for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discusses pregnancy loss and the anxiety and depression that ensues. Also discussing the healing process. It may trigger some readers. Please reconsider reading this chapter if you feel it may affect you. Please see a professional if you need.

The next few days was like living in a house of sorrow. Anne mainly stayed in the bedroom, having no will to leave the bed. Gilbert was given a reprieve from work for two weeks in which the first few days he attended to Anne almost every minute. He continued to read to her in bed while gently patting her hair as he realised that it was the only time that Anne looked more at ease - when she heard his voice and caressed her hair.

Gilbert made all her meals and brought them in the room and encouraged her to eat, even if all she could muster each time was a few bites of butter on toast or a piece of bread.

Sometimes, in the dark, when Anne thought Gilbert was asleep, she would cry silently. Tears from losing the joy she had and a lost future of motherhood. Tears from having known a child only briefly. Tears for disappointing her husband. _I had a child called Valentine_ , she would say to herself. _Poor, VaIentine. I wish I could have held you properly. I wish you were here. I wish… I wish…._

She wondered repetitively, _will I ever be mother? What if I’m unable to carry a child in my womb? What then? Will Gilbert stay with a barren woman? Will I ever have a child of my own flesh and blood to love?_ A barrage of questions and thoughts tumbled through her head like a raging river that she was unable to paddle through.

Gilbert was never fooled that she was resting, for he would lie awake in the dark and suffered in silence. He would hear her little sniffs and feel her body tense even when she was not against him. He would then move towards her and held her close, for he needed comfort too.

Gilbert didn’t want to burden Anne with his own thoughts, for fear of upsetting her more. It was enough for him for the moment to just hold her and hear her say “thanks” when he would feed her or change her nightgown. Anyway, he didn’t know what to say. _What could I say?_ He thought.

He had seen patients go through such tragedies and have seen husbands and wives suffer through the aftermath of not having the opportunity to have seen their child grow. But now it was him and the feelings have become real. He felt them instead of just being an observer. He wept inside for the child that was lost and was never cared for by him or Anne. To have the feeling of elation at the thought of being a father and then to have it unexpectedly snatched away was painful. He wondered himself, _Will I ever be a father? Will Anne be able to carry a child to term in her womb? Will this be a normal occurrence in their marriage? Will Anne be able to get over this? Will I be able to move on? Can I be strong enough now for her?_ He resigned to himself again that his thoughts will have to be kept privately. He missed Bash, to have a brother to talk to, but he was far away in another continent. He just had to deal with his feelings himself.

Anne was a shell of her former self, he observed. But it was early days. She had to grieve. So, as he heard her sniffing in the dark, he reached out for her and the only thing he could say was, “I love you, Anne,” hoping it was enough for her.

Anne took his hand and kissed it. “I love you too, Gil,” she said through tears.

*****

It had been close to two weeks. Anne had physically recovered from her ordeal as per Gilbert’s assessment, however her demeanour had not changed. She still mainly stayed in the bedroom, ate her meals brought in by Gilbert and stayed in her nightgown the whole day.

Gilbert was about to return to work and felt guilty about doing so. He felt guilty for having the obligation to have to go back to the Sorbonne while his wife was still clearly suffering the repercussions of losing their child. He didn’t want to leave her in such a melancholy state, he himself was still trying to recover emotionally. His feelings of devastation were compounded at seeing Anne so miserable. He truly worried for her. But he felt like he was being pulled in different directions – to be there for Anne and to fulfill his obligations with the Sorbonne.

Perhaps if he managed to convince Anne to get out of bed, it would make him feel better that she was emotionally on the mend? Perhaps if he managed to convince Anne to get out of the apartment it may spur her back into being the Bride of Adventure in Paris?

Gilbert entered the bedroom, sat by Anne’s bedside and attempted a smile. “Anne-girl, it’s a nice and sunny day outside. Would you like to go to the Louvre with me? It’s a weekday so the crowds will be small, won’t it be lovely to wander around without too many people?”

Anne looked at Gilbert silently. A look of mild shock on her face. _Go out?_ The thought was not a pleasant one to her. She just wanted to be left alone with Gilbert in close proximity in case she needed him.

“No, thank you Gil,” she shook her head. “I don’t feel like the Louvre today.” _How can I enjoy such beautiful things when I have had such an awful thing happen to me?_ Anne thought.

“Alright, then. How about going to the park briefly. The fresh air would do you good,” encouraged Gilbert.

“I don’t feel like going out, Gil,” she shook her head again.

“Alright then, how about we just sit on the balcony and watch the view and people on the street. You know how you love to watch pedestrians walking about and imagining what they are doing and making up stories about their life,” offered Gilbert as another suggestion.

Anne merely shook her head again. She just wanted to lie down in bed and do, well - nothing.

“How about if you sit on the living room sofa and read while I go through some reports. Surely, you’re sick of looking around the same bedroom walls…,” Gilbert suggested but was interrupted.

“Stop it Gil! Leave me alone! I just want to stay here in peace! I don’t want to go out of the apartment and I don’t want to go out of this room!” she yelled angrily.

“Anne, I’m just trying to help you. I am concerned for your well-being. I have to return to work in a few days and I don’t want to leave you here like this,” said Gilbert trying to be patient.

“Then don’t leave me. Don’t go back to work,” she said almost pleading.

Gilbert fell silent. His heart torn.

“Anne-girl,” he said silently. “I want to, but I can’t. You know they only gave me two weeks and we’re here in Paris due to my job. People are relying on me.”

“I’m relying on you too, Gil. But fine, if your job is more important to you than your wife, go back to work. I’ll be fine,” Anne spat out angrily.

“Anne that’s not a fair statement and you know it,” said Gilbert, still ever the good husband, he tried to keep calm, knowing that Anne was suffering.

“You know what’s not fair? You trying to make me feel like I should just move on and not grieve…,” Anne started.

Gilbert interrupted immediately. “That is not what I am doing, Anne…,”

“We just lost a child and I am in pain, Gilbert. How dare you tell me I should be over it…,” Anne continued.

“Anne, don’t put words in my mouth,” Gilbert started to get angry himself. “I am suffering too, Anne. I feel devastated…,”

“Obviously, not devastated enough. Imagine suggesting that we go to the Louvre today. You’ll never understand because you’re not a woman and I I’m the one that carried our child, you’re not the one that lost the child…,”

“ANNE! I AM IN PAIN TOO! IT WAS MY CHILD TOO!” Gilbert felt the need to yell above Anne’s angry ramblings. “I lost a child too Anne. I had hopes and dreams for Valentine just as you did. I may not have carried our baby Anne, but it was half of me and I loved the baby from the moment we decided to try for our own baby. Don’t you think I’m grieving? Don’t you think my heart is broken just as yours is? I was going to be a father and I was so happy that you, my one true love was going to be the mother of my child. I am worried for you too Anne, to see you like this. Would it be easier if we go back to Canada and we can be with family? Please tell me if that’s what you want and I’ll do it. I don’t want to leave you to go to work, but people outside of this relationship rely on me too. I am torn, if you must know. I want to look after you during this terrible, horrible time, I hope I have done that for you the past two weeks and I want to continue to do it, Anne. I want to continue to look after you. But who looks after me?”

Anne was stunned. Stunned at what Gilbert had just said. She knew that he was suffering as well but just didn’t realise how much. She was caught up in her own grief to see that the he was hurting very badly.

Gilbert and Anne stared at each other for a few moments before Gilbert looked away and walked out the room.

*****

A half hour after Gilbert’s outburst, Anne still in her nightgown, finally got the energy to walk out of the bedroom and looked for Gilbert. She found him outside on the balcony, staring into nothingness, his hands gripping onto the balustrade.

Gilbert was too deep in thought and didn’t hear Anne approach. It wasn’t until she placed her hand on top of one of his as she stood by him that he was made aware of her presence.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I said, Gil. I didn’t mean it. I truly didn’t. I know that you’re hurting too,” Anne said quietly.

“No, Anne. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it seem that you should be getting out of bed and pretend that nothing has happened. That wasn’t my intention. I’m just worried about you, that’s all. And I don’t need looking after. It was selfish of me to say so.”

“But you do, Gil. You also need looking after. I’ve been so caught up with my grief that I didn’t realise how deeply this has affected you. I haven’t once asked how you are coping,” Anne explained. “So, how are you, dearest?”

“Heartbroken,” said Gilbert silently. “We lost a child, Anne. It was a small child and it was ours. Did it really happen? It feels like a dream.”

Anne reached out and touched Gilbert’s cheek. She then reached around his waist and pulled him close in an embrace and they just stayed silent as they held each other.

Eventually, Anne spoke up while Gilbert held her head in his chest. “I just feel like, if I start to do things and get back in a routine that I’m dishonouring Valentine’s memory. Like the baby didn’t matter if I start to live life again. Then eventually I’ll forget our baby was in existence and I don’t want that.”

“Anne, I’ve tried to do the norm and get into a routine. Going to the markets to buy our food, cleaning the apartment, making our meals, writing some reports and none of them have made me forget that we had a baby. Every task I do seems insignificant, like I’m floating and just holding on. I feel angry that I have to leave you in a few days to work because everything else doesn’t compare in importance. The pain has not gone away despite the menial tasks I have to do.”

“Will the pain ever go away?” Anne asked.

Gilbert did not know the answer. “I don’t really know. Perhaps, not. Maybe the pain will always be there. Just like any other death we have encountered. We just won’t think about it as much eventually, but the pain when we do think of it consciously, will always be there.”

*****

As Anne laid in the darkness of the bedroom, staring at the shadows on the ceiling, her mind was a jumble of thoughts about motherhood.

“Gil?” she whispered.

“Hmm,” said Gilbert who was having a bout of insomnia himself. He was having frustrating thoughts changing between counting sheep, worrying about Anne and thinking about their loss.

“Just checking if you have fallen asleep,” said Anne who continued to whisper.

Gilbert who was on his side facing the bedroom door, turned around to face Anne.

“I’m having trouble falling asleep,” Gilbert admitted as he shuffled over and reached out to cuddle Anne.

“Gil?”

“Yes?”

“What if I…what if I have another miscarriage?” she asked. “I don’t think I will be able to handle the feelings associated with it again.”

“It’s too soon to think about it, Anne-girl.”

“But what if I do?”

“If you decide that we should try again to have another baby and it happens again, we shall do the same thing, go through it together. I don’t know what else to tell you Anne, except that I’ll be with you through it all.”

“I don’t want it to happen again,” lamented Anne as she whispered.

“I don’t either. However, I don’t know what the plan is for us. I will be honest with you, Anne. Some women have more than one miscarriage and even though they do, most still end up bearing children and experience a full pregnancy.”

“But, Gil. What if? What if my body can’t hold on to a baby to full term? What if I can’t give you offspring?”

“Anne, please. Stop thinking that way…”

“I want an answer, Gil. Will you still love me? Stick by my side?”

Gilbert sat up in bed and looked at Anne, “Of course, Anne. I will never leave you. I fell in love with you before I even had the idea of having children with you. My marriage to you is not conditional of whether you can give me offspring or not.”

Anne sat up and placed her head on his shoulder. “Do you mean it? I don’t want you to say anything you don’t mean.”

Gilbert laid back down, taking Anne with him, pulling her close by his side so that she placed her head on his shoulder. She placed her hand on his chest, which he grabbed and held her hand in his.

“I mean it, Anne. If for some reason we can’t have children of our own, we shall adopt. As you know, there are many children out there that need a parent’s love. You’ve lived with such children. It may be an option for us to consider. But it’s too early for us to think that way.”

“I like that idea,” Anne agreed.

“Have I eased your mind?” he asked as he kissed her hair.

“In a way, yes. But I’m still scared and doubtful,” she said in a whisper.

“It’s fine, Anne. Let yourself feel that way and process it as you need. Just tell me if I can do anything.”

“Gil, I don’t think I’ll be ready anytime soon to try again. Please don’t think foolish of me or hate me for what I’m about to say, but I don’t think I’ll be ready to be intimate with you for a while.”

“Please don’t worry about it, Anne-girl. I will wait. We went through years without doing the physical act and after all what you have been through, I have expected you to have these feelings. You tell me when you are ready and what you are ready for, alright?”

“Alright,” she paused. “You’re not mad?”

“No, Anne. I’m not. As long as you still give me kisses and cuddles and still allow me to hold you like this, it will be enough for me.”

“That, I can do,” assured Anne.

Anne closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

“Gil?” Anne whispered again with her eyes closed.

“Yes?”

“I love you, Gil.”

“I love you too, Carrots.”

*****

Gilbert had been back at work for two whole days. Both days he had come home with Anne sleeping on the sofa. _At least she is dressed and not in the bedroom_ , he thought. He was willing to take any progress from Anne no matter how small.

He prepared a simple supper as both of their appetites have not returned to normal as yet. Anne still willed herself to eat upon his encouragement and he worried that she was not eating when he was working at the Sorbonne.

Gilbert bent down and kissed Anne’s forehead to wake her up. He led her to the kitchen and served her some food on her plate. The conversation was cordial. She asked him about his day, which has been quite mundane. While before he was excited about being in a laboratory and being involved in ground-breaking research, since his return to work, he just couldn’t wait to get home to check on Anne.

He would then ask her what she did and Anne would simply say she slept and when she woke, she would read. She hadn’t left the apartment in over two weeks which concerned Gilbert.

After supper, he suggested they sit on the sofa and read together. Anne had her head on Gilbert’s shoulder as she read her book. But after twenty minutes, Gilbert noticed that she had not turned a page which was odd for Anne who was a voracious reader and could devour a novel at lighting speed. Instead, she was staring in to space.

“Anne? What is it?”

Anne turned to Gilbert and noticed a well of tears in her eyes.

“Gilbert, when I’m here by myself, my head is such a confusing jumble of thoughts despite the stillness of the apartment. I keep on thinking about what happened, what I could have done different to prevent it. I keep on thinking about us and how this has affected our relationship. I think of you at work and how I wish you were here with me to keep me company. I think of going out for a walk, but I can’t bear the sunshine. I’m scared of having happy thoughts because I feel like I should be mourning. You know what I found myself doing? I was talking to Katie! My imaginary friend before I came to Green Gables! When I felt like I was alone, I would speak to her and imagine a friend trying to save me from feeling so…so…devastated!” rambled Anne as tears flowed.

“Oh, Anne. I’m so sorry you’re feeling like this. You know that I’m here for you. Is there anything I can do? I know you have ten days before you have to return to work. Would it help if you returned early?”

“That’s just it, Gil. I am so confused. I don’t think I can return to work. I’m sorry to say so. I don’t think I will be able to return and focus on teaching. And to see all the children! I feel like I may burst in tears just thinking about children surrounding me at the moment. Is that foolish? It would remind me of what I lost. How can I teach young children when my mind is so heavy and filled and busy with loud thoughts in my head. I don’t know what to do, Gil. Tell me what to do, please!” Anne sobbed into Gilbert’s chest.

Gilbert held Anne for a few moments and spoke. “Anne. Would it make you feel better if you don’t have to work at the moment? If you don’t have to teach but take some time to yourself to heal?”

“Would that be possible? You won’t be vexed that I’m not utilising the opportunity I have in Paris?” asked Anne hopeful.

“Anne, you have utilised your time in Paris. You have worked and made friends and have seen the city. We only have a about three months left in the city before we depart. Perhaps you may use it to reflect and heal. We certainly are fine financially if you decide to stay home. But there is one thing I want you to promise me, please,” said Gilbert tentatively.

“What is it?” Anne asked scared. What condition could Gilbert possibly place on her upon staying home?

“If you may please promise me that you will leave this apartment and go for a walk for at least ten minutes a day. That’s all I ask. Just ten minutes a day and if you feel so inclined, I will leave it up to you if you want to stay out longer. Will you be able to do that for me?” asked Gilbert expectantly.

Anne fell silent for a few moments. _Ten minutes a day is all he asks for_ , she thought. _I can do that then return to the safety of the apartment._ She felt incredibly lucky to have a husband supporting her through such an ordeal. If all he wanted was ten minutes a day, she was sure she could return the favour.

“Alright Gil. I promise, ten minutes a day.”

*****

The first day that Anne left the apartment was uneasy for her. She decided to walk out with Gilbert as he went to work before she lost her nerve. She walked in the opposite direction as Gilbert and walked for five minutes along the neighbourhood.

Anne hated it. The sun was out bringing warmth to her skin. She could hear birds chirping and laughter from various shops she passed. The flowers from the _Fleuriste_ were too bright and the perfume too sweet. She tried NOT to make eye contact with anyone that walked past her for the first few times they greeted her good morning. It just did not match her mood. She was relieved after five minutes that she could turn around to walk back home where she could return to bed and fall back to sleep.

Once home, the coldness of the apartment hit her and chilled her bones. As she attempted to warm up by rubbing her arms and hands, she noticed a bit of sun on the balcony. Unconsciously, she opened the balcony and reached out her hand for the rays of the sun to hit it and was surprised at its warmth. She took a book and decided to sit on the balcony, “only for a while,” she muttered.

As the sun hit her skin and she got absorbed in the book, she forgot her initial intention of going back to bed, for a few hours at least.

*****

Gilbert came home surprised that Anne was not sleeping but sitting on the sofa of the living room. He went up to her and kissed her lips as a greeting of hello and sat down beside her.

“So, how was your day? How was your walk? It was a nice sunny morning,” asked Gilbert as he laced his hands in hers.

Anne started to cry unexpectedly. “Horrible!” she exclaimed as she wept.

“I’m sorry. Did something happen?” asked Gilbert concerned.

“No, nothing happened,” she said.

“Then why the tears Anne-girl?” Gilbert asked perplexed.

“Because Gil, I feel ever so guilty. It was a nice day, I could hear the birds singing their happy song and everyone was saying good morning to me. Then I got home and it was cold in the apartment and so I sat on the balcony under the sun for three hours Gil! Three hours! I was only meaning to warm up a bit. I should be in mourning, instead I got absorbed in my book and devoured it until the last page before I realised what I was doing!”

“But Anne, there is nothing wrong with what you did. You can mourn and grieve but still smile and notice the simple things that bring joy in life.”

“Why do I feel like when I enjoy something, I’m betraying my child?” asked Anne desperately.

“Anne, you know one never forgets losing someone. Just because you enjoyed your day doesn’t mean you have forgotten.”

“I know,” Anne sniffed. “But then, why do I feel so guilty?”

“Perhaps you have gotten used to feeling so sad that you feel that you have to stay feeling that way?” contemplated Gilbert.

“Perhaps,” said Anne.

“I’ll tell you about my feelings today. I was happy when you walked out the door with me. To see you make an effort for me, I felt loved by you. In the lab today, we had some positive results which made me feel excited. Then when I was having my lunch at a nearby park, I saw a mother wheeling past a baby carriage and I felt sad that we didn’t get that opportunity to push our own baby carriage around. Then I noticed a father playing with their child and again, I remembered Valentine and I also remembered by father. I felt a twinge in my heart, a moment of sadness. Now I’m home, I feel sorry that you feel like you can’t enjoy the simple things but at the same time I feel your love for me as you hold my hand. So, Anne, as you can see, you never forget that feeling of sadness and one tends to feel different emotions through the day. Just because you feel positive emotions, it doesn’t mean that you have forgotten the people we have loved and lost.”

“You’re right, Gil. You never forget. I’m sorry my thoughts have been melancholic lately,” Anne expressed. She just wanted to feel herself again.

“It’s to be expected, Anne. No need to apologise.”

“Thank you, Gil. Now let’s have supper before it gets cold,” Anne suggested.

Gilbert looked at Anne, surprised. “You made supper?” It was the first time since the miscarriage that she has done so.

“Yes. I was so consumed with guilt today that I was very jumpy and antsy and I had to do something with all the energy,” Anne explained.

“Thank you, Anne,” Gilbert smiled as he stood up and walked with her to the kitchen hand in hand.

“Before we eat, I got you something,” said Gilbert as he reached for the wrapped parcel on the kitchen table that he hastily put down upon his arrival home. “Open it.”

Anne looked at Gilbert as she opened the package. She gasped once the brown paper revealed the what it had inside. It was a blank journal with a gilded leather cover and gold edges.

“You speak of not wanting to forget and I thought you could write about it. Then once its immortalised in ink, it’s something that is tangible, an event even though sad will never be forgotten because you have written about it.”

“This is a beautiful journal, Gil. It seems such a waste to write in its pages,” she said in a whisper as she caressed the golden cover.

“I’m sure you will write something as equally beautiful and poignant, Anne. I’m sure you’ll do Valentine’s memory some justice,” assured Gilbert. “If you open it…,” Anne opened the journal as instructed by Gilbert and saw his familiar scrawl, “You’ll find that I have written my feelings and my thoughts. From finding out about you carrying our child to my heartbreak at what happened. My writing wouldn’t be as beautiful as yours, but I wanted to honour our baby in some way as well. Because no matter what anyone says we had a baby and Valentine will always be our first child.”

Anne’s only response to her husband was to embrace him as she cried.

*****

As she promised Gilbert, Anne went out for her daily walk and decided to go to _Jardin du Luxembourg._ She thought that she may just sit down and be out in the morning sun for a while before going back home to settle on the sofa to sleep and read a book for the rest of the day.

She picked a bench that she felt afforded some privacy. She wanted to be left alone to just sit and think without being interrupted by any social engagement. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to calm her mind, for she still was having melancholy thoughts about losing the baby. It had been less than three weeks since she had lost Valentine, yet some days it felt like it was just yesterday. Today was one of those days. When she woke up that morning, she felt an incredible amount of sadness and it took all her energy to get dressed and be cheerful for Gilbert before he left for work.

When Anne opened her yes, she saw that she was joined by another woman who was busily writing in a leather journal. She looked quite beautiful and bohemian. Her hair was styled in a loose low bun and she had filigree earrings hanging from her ear lobes. However, Anne was disappointed that she did not have the section of the garden to herself. _I suppose she’s quiet enough and most probably lost in her own thoughts. She is writing after all_ , Anne reasoned to herself.

Before long, they were joined by mother with a baby carriage who then stopped across the garden from Anne. The mother laid a blanket on the ground and lifted the baby out of the carriage and placed the baby gently on the blanket. She then proceeded to take out a baby rattle and played with the infant as the mother cooed and the baby kicked its legs happily.

Anne watched the interaction between mother and child for a while. Then her thoughts swayed towards the unfairness of it all. She thought that it could have been her taking her own baby out to enjoy the sunshine. She started to shed some tears and decided to glance away from the intimate moment between mother and child. She glanced towards the woman who was writing in her book and realised that the woman was staring at Anne. Anne quickly glanced away and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

_Honestly, these gardens are spacious enough to afford everyone privacy yet two people have chosen the same area as myself_ , she thought miserably.

She glanced up at the sky hoping that she could see dark clouds but it was as blue as it could be. She glanced around the flowers and the trees which were meticulously planted in the gardens and just could not enjoy their beauty. She felt like she did yesterday, everything was too beautiful and perfect and she just could not appreciate it. Her surroundings deeply contrasted with her mood.

“Aargh!” she exclaimed out loud, eliciting a look from both women in her vicinity. She didn’t mean to be loud with her frustration and suddenly went red from embarrassment. She covered her face with her hands and propped her elbows on her knees wishing for a hole to swallow her whole.

_I may as well go home_ , she thought.

When she looked up, she found the beautiful woman who was writing in her journal in front of her. Up close, she looked about the same age as Anne.

“ _Est-ce que tu vas bien?”_ asked the woman.

“ _Je vais bien merci d'avoir demandé,”_ replied Anne, although her red eyes betrayed her true feelings.

“I detect a foreigner,” the lady said in a British accent. “You speak English?”

“Yes, I’m Canadian,” confirmed Anne as the woman sat down next to her.

“Are you sure you are fine? Your manner doesn’t seem to reflect it,” asked the woman gently.

Anne looked at the woman and for some reason, felt she could mildly confide in her.

“Have you ever felt so deeply saddened by something that you can’t help but want to stay in such a melancholy state? For some reason you need to feel it and it’s important that you do?”

“Of course, plenty of times,” smiled the woman.

“That’s how I’m feeling at the moment. And have you ever felt like the world is conspiring against you, showing you such beautiful things like the sunshine and flowers in bloom and the healthy green grass which completely contradicts with how you want to feel so you end up hating the beauty that surrounds you?” explained Anne.

“Certainly. I feel things deeply and there have been moments in my life that I feel such things,” confirmed the woman.

“I am hating all of this. I’m surrounded by the beautiful gardens in an enchanting city and all I want to do is go home and enclose myself in my small apartment under a blanket and sleep away. I have always been amazed by the wonder of life but lately, I don’t feel it and I just want to stay away from it, in the security of my sorrowful cocoon,” lamented Anne.

“Have you thought about expressing your feelings in a certain way? Paint? Write? Act it out? You seem like a poetic soul and sometimes expressing your emotions and releasing them in another form may help release your frustration,” suggested the woman.

“Is that what you’re currently doing?” asked Anne as she motioned towards the journal and fountain pen on the woman’s lap.

The woman smiled. “In a way yes. I’ve expressed sadness and frustration in such a way, through art, prose or poetry. Some have expressed it through music, drama or dance. But today, I’m feeling liberated and I’m expressing my feeling of freedom and joy. But it doesn’t mean that I haven’t felt your despair. I have turned my sadness in another form of expression before.”

“Hmmm. Maybe I really should consider it. My husband suggested as such,” said Anne thoughtfully.

“And what would your form of expression be?” asked the woman curiously.

“Writing. I have a passion for literature and reading and writing have been a source of comfort in the past,” said Anne smiling.

“Then may I suggest use your writing to express yourself. You may be surprised where it takes you. That or do something that fulfills your passion for literature if that makes you happy,” encouraged the woman.

Anne stood up to make a move to walk home. “Thank you. You certainly have given me something to think about. I’m Anne by the way. Anne Blythe.”

“Mina Loy,” the woman introduced herself to Anne. “Pleased to meet you Anne Blythe.”

*****

_“Pouvez-vous m'aider s'il vous plaît? Où puis-je trouver les laboratoires de recherche médicale?”_ Anne had just asked someone at the Sorbonne for directions to the medical research labs.

A medical student kindly escorted Anne to the laboratories. _“Qui cherches-tu?”_ the medical student asked Anne who she was looking for.

“Docteur Blythe,” Anne replied. She was led to a laboratory door where the student knocked and asked for Gilbert.

Gilbert walked out the laboratory and grinned widely when he saw Anne. “What did I do to get this lovely surprise!” Gilbert exclaimed as he kissed Anne’s cheek.

“I’m out for my daily walk and I thought I’d come see you. I was feeling like I just needed to see you,” Anne explained. “I brought lunch. Have you had anything to eat?”

“No, I haven’t. You know me too well, Anne,” Gilbert admitted with a sly smile.

“Gil! It’s two o’clock and you haven’t eaten?”

“That’s because I’m about to have lunch with my beautiful wife,” Gilbert continued to smile trying to keep the peace. “Let me just tell Dr. Moreau that I’m taking a break and I’ll be right back.”

Upon Gilbert’s return, they settled themselves on one of the desks in Gilbert’s office eating the baguette sandwich that Anne brought. Gilbert couldn’t help smiling at having Anne visit him. However, Anne looked quite sombre.

“Sorry if I’m disturbing your work,” said Anne. _Maybe I shouldn’t have just dropped in_ , she thought.

“No, Anne. Don’t apologise. You’ve just made me happy for surprising me like this. First I met Madame Curie this morning and now my wife has visited me and brought me lunch.”

“You met Madame Curie?” asked Anne astounded.

“Yes. She was quite nice and asked me a few questions about the research my team is doing, but I was so speechless, Anne. As Bash would say, I felt like a moke. I was so excited to meet a Nobel Prize winner, I couldn’t carry on a conversation.”

“So, you’re having a good day?” asked Anne.

“I’m having a great day. How about you? You needed to see me for some reason?” asked Gilbert as he took the final bite of his baguette.

“No, reason,” said Anne who had only eaten half her baguette sandwich. It was all that she could eat. Her appetite was still not quite the same. “I’ve been up and down today with my emotions. I thought that maybe seeing you may comfort me.”

Gilbert pushed his chair away from his desk and motioned for Anne to sit on his lap. Anne got up and obliged. Gilbert held one of Anne’s hands and rubbed her knuckles. “Anything in particular bothering you?”

“No. Just the usual. Gil, I’m sick of feeling sad. But when things are quiet, my mind wanders and the only thing that stops it is if I aim to do something.”

“You need to keep your mind occupied. Have you given writing about your feelings a thought?” asked Gilbert.

“Yes. I met someone that also suggested it. I think I will,” said Anne.

“That’s great Anne. Is there anything else that I may do for you?” asked Gilbert sincerely.

“You’re already doing it, Gil. Thank you,” she smiled as she gently kissed her husband’s forehead.

*****

“How about I make a suggestion?” said Gilbert as they walked out of his office and back to the laboratory. “How about, I take you to the Sorbonne’s library and I meet you back there in two and a half hours and we can walk home together?”

Anne stopped walking to give it some thought. _It would certainly keep my mind off things, exploring the library._ Gilbert would be nearby and she needed to feel that he was close that day for some reason. Knowing that he was nearby just seemed to provide her comfort.

“Alright,” she agreed. “Lead the way.”

Gilbert opened the door to the library for Anne and she gasped. Gilbert smiled. He knew fully well that Anne would fall in love with the library.

“Gil! Why haven’t you taken me here before?” Anne’s eyes wandered the inside of the building. She looked at the ornate ceilings, the frescos on the walls, the rows of heavy timber desks for students, the floor to ceiling windows and the thousands, upon thousands of books lining the shelves. “It looks like a palace for books!”

“I didn’t think about it until now. I should have thought about it earlier,” said Gilbert, happy to see Anne excited for the first time in a while. “How about you peruse the books and if you’d like to borrow anything just mention me. I’ll speak to the librarian that she may expect you to borrow items under my name.”

“Thank you, Gil, I’ll see you in two and a half hours?” said Anne.

“See you soon, Anne-girl. You know where I’ll be if you need me.” Gilbert led her behind a bookshelf and kissed her tenderly behind the shelves.

Anne roamed the library, occasionally taking a book out from the shelves and admired the covers. Most books were in French, some in English. She eventually found the section which contained French Literature translated in English. She took books off the shelf to read its first few pages to see what would entice her curiosity. Novels written by Vern, Dumas, Balzac, Stendhal, Laclos and Lafayette. Poetry written by Baudelaire, Verlaine and Rimbaud jumped at her.

She heard two girls whispering nearby, one with a Scottish accent and another with an American accent, that they should go to their French Literature class before it starts. Curious, she casually followed them and snuck into a lecture hall and sat at the back discreetly. The lecturer spoke and Anne was delighted to find out that the lecture was entirely English. She sat enthralled as the professor discussed the “Exploration of the complicated Human Psyche in French Literature.” She listened intently as novels _The Red and The Black_ and _The Princess of Cleves_ were discussed. She felt like she just discovered a new world.

After the lecture, she returned to the library, found the two books just discussed by the professor and continued to look through the shelves. She was suddenly surprised when she felt arms wrapped around her waist and found the sweet face of her smiling husband. She patted the two books she had kept aside in her arms, indicating that she wanted to borrow them and Gilbert took her hand and led her to the front desk to check out the novels.

On their way home, Gilbert could not stop looking sideways at Anne. There was something slightly different about her and he could see her mind ticking away. There was a mild sadness to her eyes but there was also a glint of impending adventure that he could sense.

“You seem happier,” Gilbert observed. “Thank you for visiting me today. You don’t know how glad it made me, Anne.”

“Gil, do you think, it would be possible for me during the short time that we have left here, for me to attend classes on French Literature? I snuck myself in a lecture today…,” Anne started.

“Wait? You snuck in a class?” Gilbert asked amused.

“Yeah, I know. I shouldn’t have, but curiosity got the better of me,” said Anne sheepishly.

Gilbert grinned. It seemed like his Bride of Adventure was slowly returning.

“I’ll see what I can do. But it’s something that you would like? Will it make you happy?” asked Gilbert. He would do anything to make her see that despite the circumstances of late that Anne deserved to feel that life still had something to offer her.

“I think it would. At least it will keep me occupied,” she answered.

As Gilbert turned the lamp off that night, Anne brought herself closer to Gilbert and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Gil, today I work up and felt incredibly sad. Again, I was remembering what has happened to our baby. I felt lonely with my thoughts all morning and I felt the need to be with you which is why I visited. You gave me comfort as we ate together and made me feel excited when you took me to the library. When I snuck in the class, it piqued my interest in something that I want to learn about and now I feel slightly glad that I seem to have a purpose until we go back home. So today I’ve felt sad and lonely and comforted and excited and glad. You are so right. I can feel many emotions and not once did I forget that we had a baby that was taken from us. I felt all those emotions and I’m alright.”

Gilbert tilted Anne’s head by lifting her chin with his finger and gave her a kiss. “I’m relieved to hear you say that Anne. Because I’ve felt all those emotions today too and not once did I forget what has happened. I’m glad you have realised we can feel happy despite the sadness.”

“Thank you for being patient with me,” she said sincerely.

“I’ll always be by your side, Anne-girl. Please remember that,” assured Gilbert as they fell asleep with Anne in his arms.

*****

Gilbert had come home the next day after having spoken to the Sorbonne’s representative of the Faculty of the Arts. They discussed the possibility of Anne attending the English based lectures for French Literature. Gilbert passed on Anne’s experience and education and the Sorbonne proposed that Anne may attend such lectures if she would consider holding English language lectures on English Literature.

Anne was quite unsure and conflicted. While her desire was there to learn and she yearned to do so, she was not convinced she was ready so soon to embark on a new adventure to lecture students. Gilbert who had great confidence in Anne, suggested that she give one lecture and if she wasn’t comfortable in continuing, she may always decline any further offers to teach.

She didn’t want to tell Gilbert that she was unsure not because of a lack of confidence with the subject matter nor was it because she was unsure of her skills in teaching, rather it was the fact that it was moving on from losing a child. For her to accept new work was to fill her space in her heart and mind of some new task, and the guilt of moving on was still on the forefront of her mind.

Still she agreed, not wanting to disappoint Gilbert who obviously tried his hardest to have her request met. The night that he brought the news home, Gilbert was enthusiastic that he was able to convince the Sorbonne to take on Anne and he was proud of Anne that they were impressed enough to offer her a position to lecture. But she couldn’t sleep that night, her mind alternating between telling Gilbert to forget about the proposal to wanting to do it.

So, the next morning, she decided to take the gilded journal that Gilbert had given her with a picnic blanket and some food. Dressed in her shirt and trousers with her hair down, she knew that she would not fit in with the general view of women, despite the fact some females already wore trousers without a permit. But she didn’t care that day what people thought, she wanted to be comfortable for the day and perhaps dressing like a man would prevent other people from wanting to socialise with her, for she wanted to be left alone that day – simply to just write.

Anne decided to return to the _Jardin du Luxembourg_ and finally write in the journal that Gilbert had given her. She was hoping that writing of her experience and feelings about the miscarriage will release the frustration, fear and constant worry in her head. Perhaps to write coherently was to organise one’s thoughts in a more logical manner.

She arrived early in the same area as she picked last time and she was there alone. She laid a blanket on the ground and ate a pastry for breakfast. After she had finished eating, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, willing herself to be able to write down her thoughts and feelings without obstruction.

First, she wanted to read what Gilbert had written. She hadn’t wanted to read it until now. She was being selfish but she didn’t think she could take on someone else’s sadness. Hers was enough to drown her.

As she opened the book, she saw movement from the corner of her eye and realised that it was Mina, the British woman from the other day. She had brought a big sketch pad and some materials with her and set up an easel a distance away from Anne. Anne wondered if she should move, but decided against it for she didn’t want to seem rude for doing so. Anyway, Mina seem to have her own agenda for the day and she was nice enough to Anne. There was no harm in sharing the same space.

Anne started to read and it elicited silent tears to fall down her cheeks as she read of Gilbert’s excitement to Anne’s news that she wanted to start having children, to elation at finding out he was going to be a father, to the heartbreaking event of the miscarriage.

Certain extracts from Gilbert’s writing was like a knife through the heart. She was pained at Gilbert’s agony.

_‘…Love has a lot to answer for. There is something deeply moving knowing that your wife wants to create a child with you. Even before the child is conceived, there is love there. I felt love for our future children that equalled the love I have for Anne. When we found out of her pregnancy, love had already bloomed, the child was loved by both of us. But when the miscarriage happened, the loss and death brought an earth-shattering pain. The love we had for our child was now mixed with a pain so unbearable. Our future that was there and constructed has suddenly died. It has vanished and fell apart...’_

_‘…There was no recognition from anyone but us that a child was born. Was it even a death? It’s described as a pregnancy loss or a miscarriage. Something that was missed. How wrong have I been? As a doctor, I had seen many losses of this kind occur. I have tried to empathise as much as possible with my patients, but having experienced it, I was wrong. It’s not a miss-carry implying something was merely overlooked or an error occurred. The word ‘miss’ seems hollow. It was a death of a child. Anne and I had experienced the paid on losing child through death just as other parents who have experienced pain for losing a child that was in their care for longer. Our little Valentine passed. Valentine was only with is a short while but the pain exists and it still does...’_

_‘…What infuriates me is that there was no celebration of a life, nor a funeral for a death. It seems society has forgotten that a human being lived and died. A human being that had a mother and a father. Even though we never truly knew our baby, it was loved and the baby mattered…’_

_‘…I felt and still feel an incredible amount of guilt. Could I have saved my baby? Could I have taken away Anne’s pain? I wish I could have done both, but I was helpless. I could not do either. It pains me that I could not protect my family...’_

_‘…I tried not to show my feelings of grief. I felt like I had to be strong for Anne. She suffered enough, carrying a child in her womb and suffering through a fruitless labour. But in my quest to be strong for her I felt like I mourned in loneliness. In a selfish way, I felt forgotten…’_

_‘…I continue to worry for Anne. Not just due to the physical trauma she ensured but I am concerned for the pain she is suffering in her heart, mind and soul. I know she must process the pain in her own way and all I can promise is to be by her side. But when you see your one true love suffering, all you wish for is to carry the burden for them. I feel worthless that I can’t do it for her...’_

_‘…If there is one thing that has helped me to keep going is knowing that I love Anne deeply and she loves me. Together we will endeavour to get through the challenges that face us. I’ve got to have faith for myself and Anne...’_

After reading the pages of Gilbert’s feelings, Anne had to take a pause. She wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks and took a deep breath which unexpectedly made her give a loud sob. She was suddenly self-conscious of having shed tears in public. She looked around, relieved that Mina was the only one still with her in her part of the gardens and Mina seemed deep in concentration over her sketch pad.

It was the first time that Anne was fully aware of the full extent of how the miscarriage had affected Gilbert. She knew that he was in pain but didn’t realise just how much. While she carried the biological and physical pain of losing Valentine, Gilbert harboured the same emotional and mental feelings of pain and mourning.

Feeling inspired by Gilbert’s writing, Anne took her fountain pen and began to write on a fresh page. She wrote of the varying emotions she had experienced from realising that she was ready to have children, to the amazement of finding out she was with child and the instant bond she felt knowing that she was cradling a child inside her. She then wrote of her devastation at seeing the signs of miscarriage and the deep mourning that followed together with the lows and even lower emotions she had felt since.

Anne was truthful of her frustration at Gilbert when she felt he was forcing her mental recovery when she wasn’t ready. She then wrote about the journey so far that led her to decide to write about her experience and what she was hoping to gain for penning her thoughts.

On occasion, she would pause, feeling the need to take a break when the heartbreak in her chest was too much to bear.

After she had finished writing about _their_ miscarriage, she put the pen down and looked around, not knowing how to feel. It surprised her that she wrote ‘their’ miscarriage and not ‘my’. She felt some sort of relief but numbness at the same time.

She picked up the pen again and started on a new blank page, this time she wrote about Gilbert. She started writing about her thoughts on how an almost-father was a forgotten griever. She fully empathised with Gilbert and was heartbroken for him. Anne felt guilt at having relied too much on Gilbert during her period of mourning when he himself needed someone to comfort him just as much as she did.

After she had written about her feelings and insight in Gilbert suffering, her mind was still ablaze with thoughts surprisingly spilling out uncontrollably. Anne started writing furiously, it resembled an opinion piece rather than a personal reflection. She wrote of the need for society to change the view on miscarriages. Its societal oppression was bringing shame to an event that is supposed to bring families together. The need for society to be more open about discussing pregnancy loss so would be parents need not mourn in silence.

As she wrote the last word. She felt the world stand still for a moment. Anne was so surprised her mind was suddenly blank. Completely blank. Like she had emptied out every last drop of wine from a glass and there was nothing left to drink in. Her thoughts had been purged out and all she had in her mind was quietness.

Overwhelmed by the feeling of a silent mind she dropped back on the picnic blanket and laid on the ground her arms sprawled out like she was a star. She noticed the blue sky above her and closed her eyes not thinking of anything, the first time in weeks. She suddenly felt something blocking the sun which made her eyes open. She saw Mina looking at her with a concerned look on her face.

“Anne?” asked Mina. “Is everything well? I’ve just watched you for the past few hours get emotional as you wrote furiously. Then I look up to find you sprawled across the lawn. I just had to check if you were fine.”

Anne sat up and smiled. “All is well at the present time, Mina.” Anne actually meant it.

“I’m glad and I hope that all will be well not just presently but for tomorrow as well,” said Mina sincerely.

“I guess, we’ll find out when I wake tomorrow. Some days are worse than others,” said Anne truthfully.

“I can certainly relate to that sentiment,” said Mina smiling back at Anne. “I’m about to meet a friend at a café in a half hour. Would you like to join me for some coffee while I wait? I’m afraid I have exhausted my time this morning with my art and it’s time for me to focus my mind elsewhere. I would be delighted to have some welcome conversation if you are interested?”

“I’d love to, Mina,” said Anne as she made a move to pack up her belongings. “You don’t mind being seen with a woman wearing men’s clothing?” asked Anne as she looked at Mina who was dressed so femininely.

“Not at all, in fact, you may find that you may fit right in,” smiled Mina.

“Perfect. Please lead the way,” smiled Anne, pleased to have made a new acquaintance.

*****

As Mina drank her coffee and Anne sipped her tea, Anne looked around the café at the eclectic mix of people. There certainly were women dressed in men’s clothing, women in flowing, bohemian attire, dishevelled artists with paint stained hands and intense looking writers, some with typewriters at the tables and some with mounds of paper alongside them.

“I take it you were writing about your affliction you spoke of the other day?” asked Mina who was quite in tuned with other people’s emotions.

Anne nodded. “I was. Thank you for suggesting so. My husband also suggested to write about it but it took another woman for me to take on the suggestion. I’m glad I did. It’s the first time in weeks that I feel like my mind was peaceful. At least for the moment.”

“Such is the power of words,” nodded Mina and agreeance. “Would you mind me asking, what has been ailing you?”

Mina saw Anne hesitate. “Oh, I don’t mean to pry. I apologise. I find that I have been conflicted the past two years over a tragedy and sometimes pouring your emotions out creatively can assist in the healing. I was just wondering what pain could have caused you to feel the need to write.”

Anne placed her teacup down. She decided to be open with Mina about her ordeal. It seems like she was the type of person that allowed herself to feel. “I lost a child. Through miscarriage. A beautiful soul that never had a chance to live but a person nonetheless. It has crushed my soul like I have never felt.”

“Such is a mother’s love, Anne. One never forgets,” said Mina wistfully, a faraway look suddenly appeared on her face. “I can attest to that.”

“Oh?” said Anne, a slight question in which Anne hoped that Mina would share her own sadness.

“I lost my baby two years ago, a few days after her first birthday. I have never been the same. My heart, mind and soul has been in a battle to go back to normality. I’ve still not fully recovered,” shared Mina.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up your sadness. Especially as you had a chance to hold your precious one and see her grow. I suddenly feel sheepish as I feel my sorrow simply could not compare to yours,” explained Anne regretting opening up to Mina.

“Don’t feel the guilt, Anne. You have been a mother as much as I have. Did you feel love for your child even though you were yet to meet?” asked Mina.

“Yes,” said Anne, eyes downcast.

“Did you feel the pain from the birth of your child as it exited your womb?”

“Yes,” said Anne silently.

“Did the joy from your heart exit your body upon realising your own flesh and blood was never going to have their dreams come true?”

Anne nodded.

“Then, Anne,” said Mina. “You were a mother, as I was. You suffered a loss of a child and are entitled to feel all those emotions that come with it. Age of the child doesn’t matter. It’s a loss all the same. So, your feelings are parallel to mine. We both have suffered equally despite the difference in death. We were mothers, then suddenly we’re not.”

“I’ve found that certain parts of society don’t quite see miscarriage as such. A birth is seen as giving life, yet the birth I experienced did not result in breaths. I gave birth to death and the child I had was not celebrated.”

“But you have. Because you loved your child, the child you had was celebrated. Don’t discount your feelings, Anne. It’s people that care deeply that give meaning to what’s around us and you gave meaning to your child,” said Mina sincerely.

“Thank you, Mina. For your acknowledgement and kind words. It has made my feelings and my husband’s feelings count.”

Mina smiled and patted Anne’s hand for reassurance. They were suddenly interrupted by a vivacious, larger than life individual that waltzed towards their table. Her hair was down and she herself was wearing trousers and a jacket with tails.

“Mina! You’re early. I hope you haven’t been waiting long,” said the woman as Mina stood up and they both greeted each other with a kiss on both cheeks.

“Not at all, darling. I have a friend that has kept me occupied. Natalie Clifford Barney this is Anne Blythe.”

“Pleased to meet you Anne,” said Natalie as she kissed both of Anne’s cheeks.

“Likewise,” replied Anne with a smile

“Canadian,” observed Natalie.

“Indeed,” confirmed Anne.

Natalie sat down and motioned for a coffee to be brought to their table. Natalie stared intently at Anne. “You remind me of Eva, a dear friend of mine”

“Doesn’t she,” agreed Mina. “Same colour hair and pale skin. Although, I have never seen Eva wear trousers.”

“I hate to break the illusion,” chuckled Anne, “but I normally wear dresses. But today, I didn’t want to be the norm. I wanted to have the comfort and freedom to express myself today to assist with my writing and being in trousers made me feel more comfortable and unbound which I needed to feel.”

“An individual that doesn’t stick to the status quo,” observed Natalie. “Well, Canadian you’ll fit in quite well in Paris.”

“So, Anne. You’ve mentioned a husband. He doesn’t mind you wearing men’s clothing?” asked Mina with interest.

“Not at all,” smiled Anne thinking of Gilbert. “In fact, he encourages my individuality. He says it’s what made him love me. He seems to find my uncommonness endearing.”

“That certainly is rare,” stated Mina. “I’m sorry Anne, but I’m quite cynical when it comes to husbands and their intentions.”

“Oh? Your husband is not open to your individuality?” asked Anne tentatively.

Mina laughed. “I’d describe my relationship with my husband as comical if it wasn’t so suffocating. I mentioned to you the other day that I was feeling liberated and free. It’s because I finally rid myself of him. The separation has made me feel joyful. Although he won’t grant me a divorce. At least we no longer live under the same roof.”

“That’s great to hear, Mina,” said Natalie. “I’m glad I don’t have to contend with the frivolities of a husband nor the love for male species. I’m sorry Anne, you must be the exception to the rule but my dearest friends have had to put up with shackles from being married to the opposite sex. I hope my inclination doesn’t shock you”

“Not at all, Natalie, I guessed as such. Anyway, how does it affect me? It’s not like it’s a choice, the heart loves who it loves. Where love in involved, there is no wrongdoing at play,” assured Anne. “Two of my kindred spirits are not predisposed to the societal accepted norm of a male-female relationship. One of my childhood mentors lived with her lover Gertrude for many years with death sadly separating them. And a childhood friend of mine, such a gifted artist and sculptor, grew up feeling he wasn’t of the right mind for being who he was. It pained me to see such a beautiful soul so tormented by not being able to be himself. Even now he as to hide his true self from most, despite the fact he’s in a relationship with a man who loves him back. I wish he was here. He would absolutely thrive in Paris.”

Natalie turned to Mina, “Mina? Where did you meet this woman?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” said Anne boldly. For the first time, she was actually enjoying herself.

Mina laughed. “The first few sentences she spoke to me were poetically apt describing her deep turmoil. Then today, I observed her writing furiously for hours with her emotions on public display yet she was unaware of it. Never mind that I was intrigued that she was dressed in trousers and had her hair free, blowing in the wind.”

“So, you’re a writer?” asked Natalie, genuinely curious about Anne’s background.

“Oh, I wouldn’t call myself a writer. My works have never been published,” Anne reasoned.

“But you do write?” asked Mina. “You were writing furiously for almost three hours today.”

“I’m either reading or writing,” Anne nodded.

“Then you’re a writer,” insisted Mina. “You don’t have to be published to be a writer. Just like you don’t have to have your work exhibited to be an artist.”

“Monet said exactly the same thing,” chuckled Anne. “The French are so perceptive with creativity.”

“You’ve met Monet?” Natalie raised her eyebrows.

Anne nodded. “He kindly invited myself and Gilbert to his gardens in Giverny. He was quite enamoured by my husband and his knowledge on fruit trees,” chuckled Anne.

Natalie smiled. “You know France has a way of bringing those who love the arts together. You’ve met Monet and Mina here who has had her works exhibited at the Salon d'Automne and I write myself.”

Anne was flabbergasted, unaware of the highly esteemed women that she has just met. “Oh! I didn’t realise! I’m sorry I didn’t know I’m in the presence of such talented women! And here you two are, doing wonders for my ego.”

Both Mina and Natalie smiled. “It makes you even more genuine that you didn’t know about us, Anne. I’m glad we met in such circumstances,” assured Mina. “I was somehow drawn to you when we first spoke. Maybe it was the joint sorrow we both shared, but it’s true that France has some sort of magical pull towards those with a joint passion for the creative.”

“So, what brought you to Paris, Anne?” asked Natalie.

“Really, it was my husband. He was offered a role as a medical researcher at the Sorbonne. I just came along for the adventure. I was a teacher in Canada and worked for the Ministry assisting in education research and policy while studying for my BA in Toronto. I then suddenly found myself here, teaching the children of expatriates and I’ll be lecturing with the Sorbonne soon on English Literature in exchange for studies in French Literature.”

“Impressive,” said Natalie. “A doctor and an educator. A woman with a BA. Your husband doesn’t supress your thirst for knowledge nor does he feel envious of your achievements?”

“I was never one to fully comply with the status quo and he knew that from when we were young. In fact, he encourages it. He himself isn’t one to just comply with the norm. I guess both of us being orphans, we learned to empathise with human suffering and see people for who they truly are and not what they are. He’s just an extraordinary human being to me. People seem to be surprised when he introduces his brother and he’s a Trinidadian of black descent. He took on Sebastian as a brother when Sebastian was lost. He found a family in Gilbert and together they built a successful business as equal partners. I count myself lucky to have found such a husband.”

“Intriguing, Anne. I have so many questions for you, about your life now that you have opened up,” said Mina, astounded.

“I must admit that I came from quite a privileged background and I was exposed to meeting artists and writers all my life. But to overcome adversity as orphans and to be in a place where you are now is admirable,” nodded Natalie.

“Thank you for saying so,” Anne said while reflecting on what her and Gilbert had achieved in the years from when they were children in Avonlea to the present time.

“Mina mentioned that you have come across some sorrow recently and it has compelled you to write?” asked Natalie carefully.

Anne glanced at Mina and Mina nodded to her to indicate it was fine for her to share with Natalie.

“Yes. A pregnancy loss. We were earlier reflecting how we both lost a child despite the difference in circumstance,” said Anne.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Anne,” said Natalie as she patted Anne’s hand.

“Which is why I was writing today,” explained Anne. “It was the first time in weeks that I felt emotionally at peace. I did not stop writing for hours. First, I wrote of the experience from my point of view and I reflected on my husband’s feelings on our loss. Finally, I ended up writing an opinion piece on how our generation and past generations have treated pregnancy loss. As soon as I wrote that last word, for some reason my thoughts felt rested. I’m actually surprised that I am here, able to talk to you both as the past two weeks I have been in such a state of melancholy that talking to others was a hard chore to even think about.”

“Anne, you must come to my salon. I have it weekly on Fridays. The company of other women of equal intellect and creativity may provide you with the needed medicine to cure your mind. Participate or not participate, it’s up to you. We are supportive of each other and of women in general. For net Friday, we’re discussing feminism in current and 19th century literature. It may help with your troubled mind to be in a different environment,” Natalie said invitingly. Natalie turned to Mina. “Mina, take her with you this Friday. Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” replied Mina. “I’d love company on my travel to and from Neuilly.”

“Thank you for the invitation. I’ll be glad to attend,” smiled Anne surprised at how her day turned out.

*****

Anne was astounded at the company she was with at Natalie Clifford Barney’s Friday salon. Mina was there, much to Anne’s relief as Mina was kind enough to stick by her and introduce her to the other amazing women in attendance.

She met actress Sarah Bernhardt, dancer Isadora Duncan, Colette the writer of the Claudine series of books, Eva Palmer who indeed shared her red hair and pale skin and writer Rachilde.

Upon meeting Anne, Eva delighted in the similarities between their hair and complexion, commenting that they could be sisters. The only difference was that Eva’s hair was down to her ankles. Eva led Anne to her bedroom and insisted they dress alike and gave Anne one of her soft flowing dresses and leather sandals. Anne felt like a Grecian goddess which she communicated so to Eva. Eva, being so delighted by her assessment, insisted that Anne keep the dress and sandals.

The salon then started with a performance of Bernhardt as Hamlet. Before her performance she argued that her decision to play Hamlet was a stance against the lack of substantial female roles in theatre. She hoped that her performance was supportive of the premise that women are equally talented and capable enough to play the main protagonist in plays.

Next was a dance performance by Isadora Duncan, with music accompanied by Eva. It was simply a beautiful choreography of a woman’s strength, that even after childbirth, they are still free to make choices and pursue their dreams together with motherhood. It was especially poignant considering that Duncan has just given birth, yet she was able to perform with such an elegance and precision.

Anne listened as discussion on feminism and literature ensued. What Anne was most impressed with was the women in her presence had such liberal and open views. Even in disagreement, the discussion remained calm. It was a forum supportive of differences in opinion as it was seen as an opportunity to learn from each other.

“The early to mid-nineteenth century novels where much too romantical in their characters. Readers who took stories at face value were subjected to accepting that women were defined by how well they married without thinking instead of how they could better themselves.”

“There have been recent works which demonstrate feminism by showing a woman making decisions based on her own wants and needs that may not have been accepted by wider society. These works have shocked some people, but at the same time it gave women something to think about in terms of a woman’s right to choose their path and not being afraid to give in to their desires.”

“So, you think that one has to shock in literature for feminism to be conveyed?”

“Perhaps culture has something to do with it? France tends to be more liberal compared to other countries and perhaps what may be shocking in England for example, may only be mildly controversial in France.”

Upon listening to the conversation, Anne found herself speaking up to her own surprise. “I don’t think that one has to be intentionally scandalous to promote feminism. I do agree that perhaps the likes of Austen were romantical compared to literature of the current era. But in her writing, Austen made the plight of women clear. She illuminated the frustration of women in terms of being defined by their marriage. While she may not have offered a solution, she highlighted the unfair expectations of women. In doing so, she would have made the audience aware that women should have more autonomy with their lives. Isn’t that feminism?”

“So, you think that literature doesn’t need to be scandalous and direct when it comes to writing of and promoting feminism?

“I think there has to be a balance as there are a diverse range of audience that read. Isn’t the aim to get as many people to read and learn about women being more than just a pretty face?” asked Anne thoughtfully. “I myself enjoy a diverse range of literature, but that is me. There are other readers that are easily scandalised and they would turn away from more shocking or direct forms of writing. For those readers, isn’t it better to educate them in a more subtle way about feminism? Then there are those that thrive to be openly supportive and are liberal enough to accept controversial pieces of work. They are willing to make noise just as the writers are. That type of audience doesn’t really appreciate subtlety. So, I think that we need such a diverse range of writing.”

“You are on point. The readers of my writing tend to be quite liberal yet my writing has been criticised by popular culture as being too direct when my aim was to demonstrate that women deserve to have choices, that they carve their own path and that they have their own wants and needs that deserve attention.”

“I also think that education and conversation is key,” said Anne. “It is not enough to read a book and focus on what happened in the plot. We need to openly discuss the themes and the struggle of the characters with readers. It is only when a deeper understanding of the text is conceived that people start to think. When they start to think, sometimes it empowers them and instigates change.”

“But there are those, especially me,n that like to supress women from getting further education for fear of empowering them.”

“Which is why a diverse range of writing is helpful. Sometimes the more subtle works gets into the hands of women and opens things up for discussion,” suggested Anne. “Also, we need to be careful of using feminism as a means of criticism of men. Men also struggle with their expected gender roles. My husband and I experienced a loss recently and he was concerned that it seemed effeminate that he was showing grief. Is my husband effeminate for supporting my emotions? Is my husband effeminate for supporting my ambitions? Not all men supress feminism there are those that support it. Montesquieu for example wrote Persian Letters which criticised the patriarchal system. Feminism isn’t about women versus men. It’s about giving women the choice to live their lives.”

The conversation continued for another half an hour and at every minute, Anne felt more at ease at contributing to the conversation.

At the end of the salon, as Anne and Mina got themselves ready for departure, Rachilde approached Anne and smiled. “Anne, Mina tells me that you may have written an opinion piece lately. This is my card. Send me a copy and I’d very much be interested in reading it.”

“Oh! Thank you. And I’m very delighted to meet you,” gushed Anne.

“Pleased to meet you too. I’m looking forward to reading your writing.”

*****

“Gil, I feel absolutely sick. I don’t think I’m able to do this today,” said Anne as they walked to the Sorbonne together.

“I’m afraid Anne-girl that you’re committed to do the lecture today. Just remember the calming techniques we discussed beforehand if you feel nervous. You can visit me in between classes if you need me,” said Gilbert as he pulled her close to him by holding her waist as they walked. “Just take it one step at a time. What do you have first?”

“My French literature class,” replied Anne.

“Alright, just enjoy the class and don’t fret about what you have to do.”

“Aargh!” exclaimed Anne.

“You’ll be fine, Anne-girl. If after your lecture, you feel that you don’t want to continue with it, you don’t have to but I’m sure you will do great. Afterwards, I’ll meet you for lunch and we shall celebrate your achievement.”

*****

Gilbert lingered outside the lecture room where Anne was about to start her class. He didn’t want to be seen, fearing that he may just make her anxiety worse. He was confident that Anne would do a fantastic job, but he wanted to be there in case things did not go as planned.

He knew that she had been struggling with her confidence since the miscarriage. Anne questioning her ability to become a mother seemed to have affected the way Anne thought about herself.

Although he had seen some significant improvement since she informed him that she started to write about her experience. She had also met some women who were kindred in a way that they embraced the individuality and creativeness of womanhood.

Nevertheless, while things were looking good for Anne’s spirits, there were days when she would be happy and looked forward to her day and some days where her confidence was down or her mood was in despair. On those bad days, he aimed to comfort her and it helped that they were working at the Sorbonne together.

Once most students had settled in and had quietened down, he heard Anne clear her throat and introduce herself and her credentials. There was a touch of nervousness to her voice as people were silent and she was the sole talker. She then introduced the topic of the lecture, ‘Common Themes within Victorian literature’.

She then asked a question, “Which books written in Victorian times would you say have made an impact on you or you would consider your favourite and why?”

Gilbert could hear students volunteer their position on certain texts. With each one, Anne responded why she thought they were good choices. And with each comment she made on her students’ selections, Gilbert could tell her voice grew in confidence. Her tone of voice grew in excitement each time she spoke.

Anne then continued her lecture and spoke of the common theme of social class in Victorian novels. She gave examples and spoke enthusiastically, her love for books apparent. It was then Gilbert decided to sneak into the lecture hall and sat at the very back behind a clump of students so he wouldn’t be noticed.

Gilbert watched proudly at his wife. She was clearly in her element, discussing what she loved, her passion for the written word reflected in the intelligence and coherent language she displayed. She was happy, mouth in a smile as she spoke, eyes twinkling. She kept her students engaged as she asked questions that made them think and prompted them when required. She even made jokes in between, which made the students laugh. Anne was a great teacher. She looked right at home.

Anne was obviously caught up in the moment, she ran five minutes over the time which she apologised for. As she dismissed the students and most began filing out, a few approached Anne and Gilbert could hear them say, “Thank you, that was most enlightening” or “Thank you, I have learned a lot today.”

As the last student left the room, Anne was still smiling and gave a huge sigh of happy relief. It was then that she saw Gilbert, sitting right at the back of the room, with a big grin on his face.

Anne placed her hands on either side of her waist and said, “Have you been here there the whole time?”

“Yes, right from the beginning,” Gilbert stood up and walked quickly towards Anne grinning.

When Gilbert got to her, he lifted Anne in his arms and twirled her around. “I am not worthy of you. You made me so proud, Anne. What an engaging, witty, intelligent creature you are. Not to mention beautiful.”

“Hush, now Gilbert Blythe,” said Anne grinning back. “You have to say that, you’re my husband.”

“Nope,” assured Gilbert. “You’re all those things, even if your surname is not Blythe.”

Anne hugged Gilbert tight and when she pulled away, she jumped up and down briefly. “Gil, I can’t believe it! I thoroughly enjoyed that. I was able to talk about my passion as well as teach. I didn’t realise what a buzz it would give me.”

“So, I guess you’ll be coming back for more?” asked Gilbert tentatively.

“I guess so,” Anne smiled. “If you don’t mind having your wife work in the same institution as you? It will only be for two months until we have to return back home.”

“I welcome it, Anne. In fact, I’m excited! To celebrate, I shall be taking you out tonight to a restaurant followed by a night at the opera to see a ballet.”

“Really! Oh, how exciting!” said Anne. “Wait, what if I had a horrible lecture and I didn’t want to continue. Would you have wasted the opera tickets?”

“No, I had every confidence that you would have loved it. I know you Anne, despite the hardships of late you always push yourself to be the best and I knew you would succeed. But even if things did not turn out as planned, it would have been a night at the opera to cheer you up.”

“You are way too sure of yourself, Gil,” said Anne looking at him intently. “And stop looking at me like that. It’s making me blush.”

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Like, like I can do no wrong and you’re about to devour me,” said Anne as he wagged her finger at him.

“I’m just happy to finally see you like this, Anne. Just happy.”

Anne gave him a kiss on the cheek. _Gilbert has been awfully patient with me. He really is extraordinary_ , thought Anne.

“Oh. Before I take you out to lunch. This came for you. It was delivered to the administration office with Madame Blythe on it but it was delivered to me in the lab,” said Gilbert handing over an envelope he had been holding on for over an hour.

“What is it?” asked Anne dubiously.

“I don’t know Anne. I didn’t want to open it because it’s for you. I’m just as curious. So, open it,” suggested Gilbert.

Anne opened the package carefully. Inside were two periodicals and a note.

_Dear Anne,_

_I submitted your opinion piece you had kindly sent me with minor edits and a French translation to a few women’s publications. Two journals accepted your writing for printing. A French publication_  
Une Femme Libérale Journal and The English Feminist in France Magazine.

_Your writing on society’s perception on pregnancy loss was seen as an important piece that needed to be printed by the two publications to open up the conversation and to remove the stigma associated with such an event so women don’t have to suffer in silence._

_I have attached the letters from the two publications and their payment for your article along with copies of the journal and magazine with your writing in print. Both publications have expressed an interest in further opinion pieces should you write them._

_I hope you decide to continue to write more about women’s issues that support their empowerment._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Rachilde_

“Anne, this is incredible! My wife! A published writer!” exclaimed Gilbert as he embraced Anne tightly.

“Gil? Is this for real? I may need you to pinch me,” Anne said in complete disbelief.

“You know,” Gilbert said as he moved in closer to Anne, ghosting her lips. “You know that we no longer pinch to check if things are for real.”

“That’s right. So, prove to me that this…is…real,” she challenged in a whisper.

Gilbert kissed her tenderly. A kind of kiss that they hadn’t had in a while as emotions were too precarious the past few weeks.

“I’m so proud of you, Anne. And it’s all been you. You are one incredible woman,” whispered Gilbert.

Anne responded by closing the gap and kissed Gilbert one more time.

*****

Dinner at the restaurant was delightful and the opera Ariane by Massenet enchanted Anne which sparked a conversation between them on the way home. If they were Theseus, would they have chosen Ariane or Phedre? I they were Ariane, would they have asked Persephone to resurrect Phedre?

As they walked home, Anne looked at Gilbert who seemed content and it was then she realised that she also felt the same. She had a great day, a day she enjoyed and at each step Gilbert had been beside her for support. She was also pleased with herself, that while she woke feeling anxious about her day and have had reminders of sadness of their recent loss, she was able to process her feelings quickly. The sadness was still there but it did not consume her.

As Gilbert spoke and gave his reasons for not choosing to resurrect Phedre, Anne felt an incredible amount of love for her husband for his patience and understanding. Time and time again, the women at the salon have expressed their amazement that Anne had found a unique man in Gilbert, for they were mostly sceptical of men and their intentions. In Gilbert, Anne had a man who was truly supportive of her endeavours and understanding of her feelings.

“Thank you, for today,” said Anne sincerely. “You have been a light in my darkness, Gil. More than you know.”

“I’m glad, Anne. I am happy to see you smile. It’s what I have been aiming to see,” he said as he kissed her hand which he had been holding as they walked.

“Gil? How are you?” Anne asked now that she was fully aware at how the past few weeks had affected Gilbert.

“I’m well as can be. I still have thoughts, Anne. I don’t think they will ever leave me, just like my thoughts on my father. Once you love someone, even though they’re gone, they never leave you.”

“Truer words have never been spoken,” whispered Anne as she kissed his cheek.

“I read your article. Your opinion piece on pregnancy loss,” started Gilbert. “Thank you. It was wonderful and well written. I hope it opens up the need to recognise that it’s not just something that can be passed over as something that happens like a common cold. You writing it, it gave Valentine’s short life meaning. A tribute that our baby meant something.”

Anne sniffed, feeling some tears about to fall. “You really think so? Because I thought the same. I wanted Valentine to be acknowledged and I wanted Valentine’s existence to mean something.”

“And you achieved it. In a beautiful way,” said Gilbert.

If it was ever possible, Anne had fallen in love with Gilbert that moment for the millionth time.

*****

Gilbert had his back towards the bedroom door as he fluffed his pillow, ready for bed. Anne entered the bedroom in her nightgown. Unexpectedly, Gilbert felt her arms wrap around him from behind. He took both her hands and turned around to look at her and say goodnight.

He was about to wish her sweet dreams but the look in her eyes stopped him. Anne was starting at him intently with a combination of a questioning and pleading look. She then reached out and cupped one side of his cheek and tiptoed to kiss the spot she normally kissed, the beauty spot on his jaw. Anne lingered the kiss then gently sucked on the skin. Gilbert closed his eyes, he hadn’t felt that type of intense touch from Anne for a while.

Anne then proceeded to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close to him by tightening his grip around her waist. It was a kiss that was slow yet deeply passionate. He didn’t have the power to resist. His body that had known such a kiss recognised it immediately and didn’t realise it starved for it.

“You haven’t touched me for weeks, Gil,” she whispered.

“Anne,” said Gilbert with his eyes closed as Anne kissed his neck. He gently reached for her hands and held it. He opened his eyes and gazed into hers. “I need to know. I need to hear you say it. What are you ready for?”

Anne paused. She had to be sure and clear. “I…Gil…I’m ready to love you intimately. I’m ready for you to touch me and I absolutely crave to touch you. Although, I am not ready to try for another child at present. I just want us to enjoy each other again before we leap in to start a family. Will that be fine? I will tell you when I’m ready to try for another baby, but at this very present time, I just want you. I’m ready to be with you again in our marital bed if you’ll have me.”

“I can never resist you, Anne-girl. I crave for you more than you know. Guide me, Anne. I’m under your spell.”

Anne lifted her nightgown off her body, exposing her all. She then led Gilbert to bed. She laid her head on the pillow and directed Gilbert to lie beside her and kiss her senseless.

They took it slow and careful. Gilbert was quite conscious of needing to make sure she was ready at every step while increasing her pleasure. Anne’s hands roved everywhere, relishing Gilbert’s bareness, not realising just how much she was hungry for the warmth of his skin and the closeness of his body on hers.

“Are you ready?” Gilbert asked gently.

Anne nodded as she took his length and guided him in. She didn’t want him to hesitate.

Gently they moved, their hips in a slow dance. Both moaned at the pleasure of just feeling each other again.

“Anne-girl, I’ve missed you,” Gilbert murmured his voice husky with rapture.

“Gil, I’ve missed how good you feel,” Anne replied.

Eventually their movements quickened and both shed tears due to the happiness and ecstasy of finally commencing the steps required to move on.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the salon, I didn’t really specify who said what dialogue besides Anne’s. It’s because I didn’t want people to assume that these real historical figures actually said what I wrote. I don’t know their true opinions on the matter discussed.
> 
> Some French in this chapter - I don’t speak it fluently, so some of it may be incorrect. I’ve tried my best  
> Fleuriste – Florist  
> Jardin du Luxembourg – Luxembourg Gardens  
> Est-ce que tu vas bien?” – Are you alright?  
> Je vais bien merci d'avoir demandé – I’m fine, thank you for asking.  
> Pouvez-vous m'aider s'il vous plaît? Où puis-je trouver les laboratoires de recherche médicale? - Can you help me please? Where can I find the medical research laboratories?  
> Qui cherches-tu? – Who are you looking for?  
> Une femme libérale Journal - A Liberal Women's Journal
> 
> Brief history lesson  
> Law of wearing trousers in France – There was a law against females wearing male clothing in France which surprisingly was only repealed recently! You had to have a permit to do so. Normally they allowed it for medical reasons, if the woman had a job in a male dominated environment or if they did not want to ride side-saddle. The law was mostly ignored from the late 19th century but there were still some law enforcement going in those times.
> 
> English Classes at the Sorbonne – In Medieval times, students were divided into 4 regions. One of those regions was for English speaking students. I don’t know if it still applied during the early 20th century, but for the purposes of this story, it still did.
> 
> Salons – Salons were people of intellect with liberal and political views that gathered together on a regular basis and the salons were normally hosted by smart women. They would discuss certain topics they felt were of importance. Guests are normally carefully selected and by invitation only.
> 
> The opera Ariane by Massenet – A story between two sisters who are both in love with the same man. The opera is about who he choses and the heartbreak that ensues.
> 
> Brief Biography Lesson:  
> Mina Loy - A British-born artist, poet, playwright, novelist, painter and designer  
> Natalie Clifford Barney - An American playwright, poet and novelist who was openly lesbian. She held salons in Nueilly and then Paris from 1909.  
> Sarah Bernhardt – A French stage actress that was adored due to her talent  
> Isadora Duncan – A celebrated and talented American dancer who broke away from traditional dance techniques  
> Colette – A French a French author nominated for the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1948, a mime, actress, and journalist.  
> Eva Palmer – An American woman known for the promotion of Classical Greek culture, weaving, theatre, choral dance and music who organised Delphic festivals  
> Rachilde – A French novelist and playwright and was on the editorial staff of Mercure de France a French Gazette that promoted literature.
> 
> These women all lived in France pretty much around the same time and often socialised in salons. Although, I don’t know if they attended the same salons. But I’ve assumed so in this chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter – Scotland


	17. Traditions are what ties generations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Visit to Scotland - a lighter chapter than the previous ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few things mentioned in this chapter that may be better explained if the following parts of this series are read (but you don’t have to)  
> Part 1 – Chapter 6  
> Part 3 – Chapter 8

The last week in Paris was a whirlwind of goodbyes. They had dinner with Winifred and Victor which resulted in tears between Anne and Winnie. A day visit from Catherine and Henri was bittersweet. Both Anne and Gilbert were amazed how much Henri had grown. Henri was crawling all over the Blythes apartment which made Anne follow the baby around everywhere. While Anne and Gilbert were grateful for the visit, it was a sad reminder of what both of them lost. It was also like a permanent goodbye to the child they thought had a chance to be their own, for they did not know what was the likelihood of them ever returning to France or for Catherine and Henri to visit Canada.

Anne met with Mina at a cafe one last time. Anne found out that Mina was with child and was about to move to Florence in circumstances that were not quite ideal. For both, it was a sentimental farewell. Two women who met and bonded because of a shared agony and shared creativity.

Anne and Gilbert decided to travel to Scotland for a month before their return back to Canada. It was a promise that Gilbert made when Anne agreed to move to Paris. Gilbert felt it only fair that Anne should be given the opportunity to learn about her heritage or at least where her parents came from, so he booked a room at an inn in Glennark.

“Gil! I truly am Scottish! No wonder I have such an affinity with nature. The landscape here is so incredibly surreal and beautiful. The trees, the glens and lochs are so majestic. It’s in my blood!” exclaimed Anne as she marvelled at the mystical view in front of her.

“I’m pretty sure that the composition of human blood doesn’t involve Scotland,” Gilbert laughed. He was sitting with the carriage driver up the front as Anne was in the back with all their luggage.

“Stop being such a literal academic. You’re being comedic,” laughed Anne.

“Excited much?” grinned Gilbert as the carriage stopped in front of the inn and he jumped off to help Anne disembark.

“I am, Gil!” Anne exclaimed as she embraced him. “I’m in the town where my parents were born and I couldn’t be more excited to walk in their footsteps!”

*****

Anne was grinning from ear to ear when they approached the doors of the inn where they found the innkeeper there to greet them wearing a kilt.

Anne whispered to Gilbert enthusiastically. “Gil! He’s wearing a kilt!”

“Yes, Anne. I can see that,” smiled Gilbert.

“Welcome to Glennark and to The Village Inn!”

“Oh, thank you! We’re very glad to be here and I must say sir you look absolutely fantastic!” exclaimed Anne as they approached the innkeeper.

“Well, thank you. I don’t always wear traditional dress, but I aim to when I know we have guests coming to stay,” said the innkeeper staring at Anne. “I’m sorry, have we met before?”

“It’s my first time in Scotland, so unless you’ve been to Canada, I don’t think we have. Although my roots are tied here which is why we have come to visit,” explained Anne.

“That must be it. You look Scottish,” said the innkeeper. “Let me help you with your trunks. Your room is ready.”

“Thank you sir, for letting us stay,” said Gilbert as the innkeeper helped them with their luggage as they made their way up the stairs.

“A pleasure, Dr. Blythe. We have a full house this month. There are four rooms above. One is taken by myself and my wife. The other three rooms are guest rooms. There are three bathrooms. One used for our private use and one for male guests and one for female guests. Downstairs is a dining room with an adjoining pub where you can meet the locals. Most stop by for a drink in the afternoons after work. This is your room,” motioned the innkeeper as he opened the door.

The room was sparsely furnished with only a bed and a small wardrobe with a long length mirror beside it. But the room was spacious with a big wide window which overlooked the loch.

“I’ll bring the other trunk up. Stay and rest up. I’m assuming you’re tired from your travels,” suggested the innkeeper as he closed the door.

Gilbert flopped on the bed. He always got tired during journeys such as this. Anne looked at the window and sighed loudly at the sight outside.

“It’s beautiful out there, Gil. The water is so calm. The whole place is so calm. It reminds me of Avonlea,” said Anne wistfully.

“You’re right. It does remined me of home,” agreed Gilbert. “And we’ll be home before you know it.”

A knock was heard at the door and the innkeeper brought the last trunk in. “I hope everything is to your liking?” he asked.

“It’s great. Thank you,” replied Gilbert.

“I’m glad,” the innkeeper smiled. “Dinner for guests is at six every night, so you have half an hour before tonight’s meal commences. If you feel you’ll be late for dinner, just kindly let us know and we shall serve it in your room when you arrive back from your explorations. Well, I shall leave you to it.”

“Thank you, we appreciate your hospitality,” said Anne cheerfully as the door was closed. Anne then proceeded to flop on the bed on her stomach and rested her chin on Gilbert’s shoulder.

“Aaa-Anne. I can feel you staring at me,” said Gilbert who had his eyes closed. He then opened one eye and he suspected right, he found Anne gazing at him as she grinned. Gilbert couldn’t help but chuckle and drew her into him buy scooping her close.

“Gil, seriously. How can you sleep? We’re in Scotland!”

“I know we are Anne-girl,” he said kissing her head.

“So, let’s explore!” Anne suggested enthusiastically.

“We only have half an hour until we have to go to the dining room. Can’t we just stay here and rest up?” Gilbert suggested.

“Which means we have time to take a short walk along the loch. Please, Gil. Pleeease,” Anne begged as she fluttered her eyes.

Gilbert chuckled, knowing that she would be relentless until he gave in. “Alright Carrots, let’s go.”

They didn’t venture far. The just walked along the edge of the loch and enjoyed the serenity.

“My parents may have walked along here, Gil. Imagine that!” said Anne.

“Highly likely, they did,” agreed Gilbert as Anne held his arm as they walked.

“You seem a bit, I don’t know, worried? Tense? Concerned?” Anne observed.

Gilbert stiffened even further. “It’s nothing. I’m tired and I don’t want to miss supper, that’s all.

“Oh. Alright then. Let’s make our way back now,” said Anne. “I am getting quite peckish. I heard the innkeeper say that they are serving some traditional Scottish fare tonight as all guests have arrived and may want to experience some unique cuisine.”

“Sounds interesting,” smiled Gilbert. “Let’s go.”

*****

“Here we are, with five minutes to spare!” said Anne as they entered the dining room.

A long table for six had been set and the Blythes were first to arrive. Gilbert pulled out a chair for Anne and he sat down opposite her.

Anne noticed that Gilbert still seemed not quite himself.

“Gil? What’s the matter? Are you ill?” asked Anne.

Gilbert looked up and smiled as footsteps entered the room. The other guests had arrived.

“I’m fine Anne. I’m fine as can be,” he smiled.

“Hello, Ma’am. Just wondering I you wouldd mind if I sat next to you?” asked a woman’s voice.

Anne stiffened and her eyes went wide. She looked at Gilbert whose grin stretched so wide.

Anne looked up at the woman who just spoke and was staring straight into a loved one’s face who was smiling at Anne fondly.

“Marilla!” exclaimed Anne as she jumped up and hugged her mother tight. “Is it really you?”

“Yes, Anne. It’s me,” assured Marilla who had tears forming in her eyes from happiness at seeing Anne after a year long separation.

When Anne broke apart from Marilla, she then noticed the other woman standing behind her mother.

“Miss Sta…I mean Muriel!” Anne said flabbergasted.

“Yes, Anne. It’s me,” laughed Muriel Stacy. As Anne went to embrace her. It was then that they heard more footsteps that were more urgent as it was someone running towards them.

“Uncle Gilby!” yelled Delphine as she ran towards Gilbert. Gilbert stood up and scooped Delphine up in his arms and twirled her around.

“Delly! Don’t run,” instructed Bash who just entered the room. “Gilly boy! You’re finally here!” exclaimed Bash as him and Gilbert attempted a quick hug and pat on the back with Delly in between them.

“Gilbert! Did you arrange all this?” said Anne with moist eyes.

“I did. We have the whole inn booked and we’re all travelling back to Canada together,” said Gilbert pleased that his surprise came off without a hitch.

“Is that why you’ve been uneasy on our walk?” asked Anne still feeling like she was dreaming.

“Yes. I wasn’t sure if everyone was here already and I had arranged to meet for supper and I didn’t want the surprise ruined by accidentally seeing them while we were out on a walk,” explained Gilbert. “They have been here for two days already.”

Anne then looked at the girl that was now holding Gilbert’s hand. “Miss? Do I know you?” she asked teasingly.

Delly ran up to Anne and hugged her middle. “It’s me Auntie Anne! It’s me Delphine!”

Anne hugged her back with a big smile on her face. “You can’t possibly be Delly? She was so little when I last saw her!”

“It’s really me Auntie Anne! I’ve just grown up!” said Delphine which made everyone laugh.

“She’s growing alright. Growing with attitude,” said Bash as he playfully rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe it. Marilla? Are you really here?” said Anne as she reached for Marilla again.

“Anne, I’m here. I really missed you,” said Marilla smiling. “I’m sorry Matthew was supposed to come but, in the end, he said he didn’t think he’s be able to stand the journey. It was giving him anxiety so I’ve asked Muriel to come instead.”

“I’m so happy right now. I can’t still quite believe it,” said Anne as she approached Gilbert.

“And you, dear husband continue to surprise me,” she said as she briefly kissed his lips.

“Ewww,” giggled Delphine as she looked at Anne and Gilbert kissing.

“Oh, stop it!” said Bash pretending to be annoyed. “I just thought that after close to two years of marriage that both of you would stop being all romantic and wouldn’t be able to stand each other by now.”

Everyone laughed. “I’m sorry to disappoint you Bash. But we did live in Paris for a year and it’s the City of Love,” said Anne in jest.

“Oh, God help us!” joked Bash.

“I will regretfully admit that I have missed your incessant commentary and teasing, my brother,” grinned Gilbert.

“Don’t you worry Blythe. I have a year of my wit all saved up. I’ll take it easy on you tonight. But from tomorrow, be on guard,” smiled Bash.

Just then the innkeeper entered the dining room. “Is everyone ready for dinner?”

“Yes!” yelled everyone happily as they all took their seats.

“You’re supposed to say ‘aye’,” said Delphine. “That’s how the Scottish say ‘yes’,” Delphine said proudly.

“Aye, Right you are wee one,” smiled the innkeeper.

The innkeeper’s wife then entered the dining room followed by a few helpers with plates and dishes.

“Dinner is served! Haggis, tatties and neeps and some sausages as haggis can be an acquired taste, with some fresh bread and butter. For dessert later, we shall be serving cranachan.”

“What’s haggis?” asked Delphine loudly.

Everyone just looked at each other trying to decide what to tell Delly.

“How about you just try it Delphine and tell us what you think?” suggested Muriel.

As everyone tried the traditional Scottish fare, the atmosphere in the room remained happy and jovial as a family enjoyed a long awaited reunion.

*****

Gilbert yawned as he walked along the upstairs hallway of the inn dressed in his nightshirt and pants. It had been an exhausting day of travelling and a joyous night catching up with family. _A happy day_ , he thought.

He had thoughts of his head hitting the pillow and going into a deep slumber, but as soon as he entered the room, he was surprised to be accosted by Anne. She grabbed the front nightshirt and pushed him against the door and proceeded to kiss him so passionately as if there was no tomorrow.

Stunned at first, Gilbert was unresponsive until he melted into her and pulled her in tighter. It was then he realised that Anne was completely void of any clothing – not a stitch, sending a bolt of excitement through his body. He smiled as he kissed her hungrily.

It took every ounce of willpower to pull away from Anne. Still grinning, he asked, “What did I do to deserve this exuberant display of affection, Carrots?”

Anne proceeded to lift up his nightshirt and tossed it on the floor. She then grabbed his hand and led him to bed where she sat on the edge and pulled his pants down. She then grabbed his arm and pulled him down to lie on top of her.

“This is my way of saying thanks for being such an incredible husband and surprising me with the gift of our family today,” she said gazing into his eyes.

“Anne-girl, you don’t have to thank me. I did it for me as much as I did it for you,” he said sincerely.

“Are you even real, Gilbert Blythe? Sometimes I wonder how I managed to find you,” she said as she kissed him again before he could come up with a retort. She then pulled away and looked in to his eyes again. “Unless of course, you’re too tired and would rather go to sleep right away,” she feigned a pout teasingly.

“Nope! I’m fine! Full of energy in fact,” he chuckled as he nibbled at her neck.

“In that case,” Anne said as she gently guided Gilbert to flip over so she was on top of him, “This is your thank you gift.” Anne then proceeded to trail her hand down between Gilbert’s legs and began to stroke his excitement. Gilbert moaned.

Anne giggled as she covered his mouth with her spare hand. “Shh, Gil. We have to try and be quiet. We have Bash and Delphine on one side and Marilla and Muriel in the other.”

“Then stop making me feel so good, Carrots,” he grinned as he whispered. “Although, I may have to tell you to be quiet yourself in a few minutes.”

“I look forward to it, Dr. Blythe,” Anne whispered back. “But first…”. Anne didn’t finish her sentence as she proceeded to trail kisses down Gilbert’s chest, down towards his belly button and down even lower as she took him in her mouth.

Eventually as the evening grew quieter, they tried to suppress their sounds of pleasure by burying their moans on each other’s necks and shoulders. They weren’t just husband and wife being intimate, they were also lovers dancing into the night.

*****

Breakfast in the dining room was as cheerful as dinner the night before. The conversation did not stop as they continued to catch up on their lives for the past year and plans were made for the day. The innkeeper and his wife were busily clearing away the dishes when someone else entered the room.

“Good morning, Ellen,” said the innkeeper as he motioned towards Anne by nodding his head. Anne didn’t notice as she had Delphine on her lap and was busy speaking to the little girl.

“Good morning, Robert, Margaret,” said the mysterious Ellen.

The whole room suddenly became quiet as the Avonlea folk stared at the Scottish woman who just entered the room.

Anne was surprised at the sudden silence and turned around to face whoever it was that everyone was staring at.

With one look, Anne was astounded herself. “Oh,” she said in a whisper, her eyes wide.

Still silence filled the room as everyone watched Anne stare at Ellen.

It took Delphine and her innocence to break the spell. “She looks like you Auntie Anne, only older,” said Delphine as she got off Anne’s lap to give Bash the book that was in her hands.

Indeed, Anne and Ellen looked extremely similar. They had the same pale skin, dotted with freckles. Same silhouette, same colour eyes and a very similar shade of red hair with the exception that Ellen had wisps of grey scattered throughout. The similarities were uncanny with their features but perhaps the only difference was that Anne had bigger eyes and Ellen’s was slightly squint and Anne had a delicate button nose while Ellen’s was slightly upturned.

“Hello, I’m Ellen Baird,” introduced the woman.

“I’m Anne Blythe,” said Anne carefully as she started to feel dizzy. Intuition told her that something momentous was about to be revealed.

“Are you Canadian?” asked Ellen as she gently approached Anne then sat beside her at the dining table.

“Ye…yess,” answered Anne nervously.

“My maiden name was Willis,” said Ellen carefully.

“Willis?” Anne’s voice squeaked. Gilbert walked towards her, pulled up a chair beside Anne and held her hand.

“Anne? Do the names Walter Shirley and Bertha Willis mean anything to you?” asked Ellen with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Anne swallowed and was glad that Gilbert was holding her hand for support. “They were my parents,” answered Anne, a tear falling down her cheek.

All of a sudden, Ellen Baird grabbed Anne in an embrace. “I’m your second cousin, Anne. I’m so glad you found your way home.”

*****

Bash and Muriel excused themselves telling everyone they were to explore the town. They grabbed Delphine with them and Marilla followed.

“Marilla, I want you to stay,” begged Anne. Anne’s grip on Gilbert’s hand got tighter, a silent message asking him to remain seated by her side.

Marilla, relieved to be asked to stay, nodded and went to sit across from Anne, Ellen and Gilbert.

“What’s going on?” asked Delphine loudly.

“Hush, Delly. We have some exploring to do. We’ll leave Auntie Anne alone for a while,” instructed Muriel as she dragged Delphine away from the dining room.

Robert the innkeeper and his wife nodded to Ellen as they themselves went to leave the room.

“Thank you, Robert,” said Ellen wiping her tears.

“Take as much time as you need,” offered the innkeeper.

When everyone had gone, there was silence in the room for a few seconds. No one knew how to break the tension.

Eventually Anne spoke. “This is my husband, Gilbert and my mother, Marilla.”

“Your mother?” asked Ellen confused.

“I was adopted,” was Anne’s simple reply.

“Oh,” said Ellen in a whisper. “We have so much to speak of.”

“How did you know I was here?” asked Anne, still in shock.

“My husband stopped by the pub after work yesterday and Robert mentioned that a couple from Paris just arrived and the wife looked an awful lot like Bertha with glimpses of Walter. Robert would know. We all went to school together as children. Robert then told my husband to tell me about it because despite the fact that the couple came from Paris, they were here with their family from Canada and that the Parisian couple had Canadian accents. It was too much of a coincidence for me to ignore,” explained Ellen.

“’So, we’re related by blood?” asked Anne.

“Aye,” Ellen smiled. “My father and Bertha’s father were brothers which means Bertha and I were cousins, which makes you my second cousin. Bertha was not only my cousin, we were best friends. We looked so much alike as children that we just bonded. We took after our grandmother, who would be your great grandmother Willis.”

“Did you know my father?” asked Anne.

“We grew up with your father. I don’t think I can remember a time when we didn’t have your father in the picture. We live in a tight knit community and the children always played together,” explained Ellen. “Anne, I have to know. What happened to you? What happened to Walter and Bertha? The last letter we received was from Bertha to her mother, my aunt, saying that her and Walter had taken ill with the fever and we were to tell everyone that they were on the road to recovery and not to worry. We were also told in the letter that they were happy with your safe arrival, a daughter they named Anne. We wrote back several times, begging for information on their health and never heard back. No one in the family could afford passage to Canada and I’m afraid that Bertha and Walter’s parents never knew what happened to them or to you.”

Anne was overwhelmed with the information. She then wondered how could you possibly explain her childhood in simple terms without dwelling on the pain of the past. “I was orphaned. Initially their housekeeper took me in, however she didn’t live in the house where they died, so I guess the letters from Scotland were never opened. Eventually, I was surrendered to an orphanage and was there until I was eleven years of age. But eventually, I had the luck to be sent to Marilla and Matthew and they adopted me at thirteen years of age.”

Ellen teared up at the story. “I’m so sorry, Anne. I wish we had known. I can just imagine the hardship you faced as a child.” Ellen then turned to Marilla who was crying silent tears herself. “Thank you, for looking after Anne.”

“We’re blessed to have her in our lives. She brought light to everyone she has met and has continued to do so. We love her dearly,” said Marilla fondly.

“I can attest to that,” confirmed Gilbert.

“So, you’re happy?” asked Ellen.

Anne looked at Gilbert and Marilla, then back at Ellen. “They speak of me blessing them with my presence, but they have blessed me with love and family despite losing mine at a young age. I’m happy. These people have made me happy.”

“I’d like to spend some time with you while you’re here, if you would oblige me?” Ellen smiled.

“I would love that. I didn’t expect this at all. I was hoping to explore Glennark and perhaps glance at the farms that my parents grew up in. But for me to actually find family, it’s a pleasing turn of events,” said Anne and she grabbed Ellen’s hand.

“I can do better than that. I can show you where they grew up. I know the current owners of the farms. I’ll speak with them and maybe tomorrow I may show you around? Would you like that?” Ellen offered hopefully.

“I would love to,” smiled Anne.

Ellen stood up to leave. “I’m very reluctant to go but I’m afraid I have work to attend to. Tomorrow? I’ll stop by and you may bring anyone you want.”

“Tomorrow,” confirmed Anne as she hugged Ellen.

When Ellen left the room, Gilbert, Marilla and Anne made a move to stand up and leave the dining room themselves.

As they walked out silently, Anne broke the silence as she gave out a sob which she couldn’t control. Tears then flowed as Gilbert and Marilla hugged her. Emotions of joy for finding family and sadness for the childhood she had uncontrollably escaped from her chest.

*****

Bash and Gilbert had found a quiet private corner in the pub and sat down. Not long after, Robert set down a bottle of Scotch whisky and three glasses.

“On the house,” smiled Robert.

“Oh, we couldn’t possibly…,” Gilbert tried to argue.

“I insist. You’re family now. As soon as I saw Anne, I knew it was Bertha and Walter’s wee one. They were like brother and sister to me. We spent almost every free time together growing up, running around in our group, creating mischief. I’ve had great memories with those two,” said Robert the innkeeper as he poured whiskey into the glasses. “This whisky came from one of the best local distilleries. You should go visit while you’re here. I may even join you.”

“We’d be glad for you to join us,” said Bash.

“Splendid! Cheers to family!” exclaimed Robert.

“To family!” echoed Gilbert and Bash.

Bash and Gilbert took a gulp of the whisky as Robert downed the whole glass.

“Hmmm. Smooth,” said Gilbert impressed.

“That’s when you know it’s a Scotch whisky,” smiled Robert. “Alright, no rest for the wicked. I’ve got some thirsty town folk to serve,” grinned the innkeeper as he made his way back to the bar.

Bash clapped his hand on Gilbert’s back.

“I missed you, brother. A year is way too long,” said Bash fondly smiling at Gilbert.

“I wish I could pocket this moment because Hazel will never believe it,” chuckled Gilbert.

“Don’t you go telling my mother that her son has gone all sentimental. My reputation will be ruined,” grinned Bash.

“So, you decided to take Muriel to Scotland, hey?” teased Gilbert.

“Don’t give me that look. Marilla asked her when Matthew was too scared just thinking about being afloat in the big wide ocean. Muriel asked me if I minded, I said no, because I really don’t. It may even afford us time away from the gossiping eyes of Avonlea,” pointed out Bash.

“Come on, Bash. Make a move. What did someone tell me once? Only a man can admit when he’s gone over a woman?”

“Blythe, I am gone over the woman! It’s just complicated,” lamented Bash.

“It will always be complicated, Bash. You just need to ignore everyone else’s opinion. You’re a successful man, hardworking and respected in Avonlea. Only a few would bat an eye at you both when you’re together back home. I think most folk know now anyway or suspect it. You can always get Rachel loose on them. She’ll protect you,” laughed Gilbert.

“That I don’t doubt,” chuckled Bash. “But enough about me. Big news this morning. How’s Anne?”

Gilbert sighed. “She was in shock, in a good way. But we had to go back to our room after breakfast and I just held her for an hour. It reminded her of her past, when she struggled. Then the questions came. What if they someone had just responded to the letters? What if someone actually came looking for her? I’ve had to tell her it’s no use to think of what could have happened. It doesn’t change her past. So, now she’s excited to find out more about her family.”

“How about you, Blythe?” asked Bash as he looked Gilbert in the eye. “How are you?”

“I’m happy for her. This is a good thing,” said Gilbert thoughtfully.

“Gilbert, I was thinking of something else. Look, how are you after everything that has happened? The last few months in Paris. Winifred and her husband visited Avonlea and I was in shock Blythe. In utter shock. They delivered something so precious that was of you and Anne. I’m sorry I didn’t write but I didn’t know what to say. I read your letter and followed all your instructions.”

“Thank you. Sorry for what I made you do. But we wanted the baby to rest in Avonlea with family,” said Gilbert as he drank more whisky.

“No need to thank me, Blythe. We called the minister that married you both and we had a memorial with the Cuthberts and Jerry and Diana. Muriel was there and so were the Lyndes. We’re all so sorry,” rambled Bash. “But you haven’t answered the question. How are you?”

Gilbert looked at Bash silently for a few seconds. “I’m fine now. Now that I’m with family. Not that Anne wasn’t family. She’s the love of my life. But she struggled, with great difficulty. I had to be the strong one. I will admit Bash. It was hard for me. That’s when I missed having you around to talk to. I felt like I had no one. I feel guilty and selfish even saying it. I wasn’t the one that carried the baby then lost it. It was Anne. But I felt the pain just as much and I still do on occasion.”

“I’m sorry, Blythe. I truly am,” said Bash patting Gilbert on the shoulder. Bash poured more whisky in Gilbert’s glass and topped his up. “To baby Valentine. May you be surrounded by your loved one’s in heaven,” said Bash as he raised his glass.

“To my Valentine,” smiled Gilbert sadly as he clinked his glass with Bash’s and drank to the spirit of his child.

*****

Anne, Marilla, Muriel and Delphine were in the private drawing room reserved for guests, drinking tea before heading for bed. Delphine was already asleep, her head on Muriel’s lap, exhausted from a day of walking around the town.

“Anne? How are you going after today’s revelations?” asked Muriel.

“I was shocked at first. Especially seeing Ellen look so much like me. I didn’t know what to think. However, I’m happy about the news. I’m about to learn about my ancestry, my heritage. A mystery that has been with me since I’ve had conscious thoughts and now it’s about to be solved. Marilla, I hope you’re not threatened by my need to be with Ellen. I finally have a chance to get some answers,” said Anne as she reached for Marilla’s hand across the sofa.

“Not at all, Anne. I’m glad. It’s more heartbreaking not knowing. I’m happy that fate has blessed you with a chance to learn more about your family,” said Marilla sincerely.

“I do need to ask you, Anne. Please forgive me if I cause you some distress by bringing up this subject,” said Marilla tentatively. “How are you doing? You never wrote us about it but Winifred visited me and told me what happened with your loss and she brought Valentine home.”

“Oh, Marilla! I wished you were with me at the time. I’ve been so full of sorrow. I needed my own mother,” said Anne through tears.

Marilla moved closer to Anne and Anne rested her head on Marilla’s shoulder. Marilla placed an arm around her daughter and let her cry. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there with you to help you through it.”

“I’m sorry. At times, the pain resurfaces…,” said Anne.

“There is no need to apologise, Anne. You suffered a loss. A loss of your child. It’s a difficult situation for any mother. A miscarriage is a topic brushed aside too often. We should just let mother’s grieve their loss,” said Muriel gently.

“I’ve only just recently accepted it. But it’s been a hard time for me. I’ve had a lot of reflection to do. Gilbert has been wonderful, although I’ve neglected him. I wasn’t strong enough to look after him and his emotional needs. I feel guilty about it,” Anne confessed.

“I’m sure Gilbert understands, Anne,” assured Marilla.

“I hope so, because he suffered just as much,” sniffed Anne.

“We had a memorial for the baby,” Muriel volunteered the information. “The minister was there to bless the child. Your baby was surrounded by family- us, the Baynards and the Lyndes.”

“That’s wonderful. Thank you for doing so. Both Gilbert and I wanted our baby acknowledged and not forgotten,” said Anne. She was relieved that her child got such a memorial. It meant that her baby mattered.

“The baby is resting by John and Mary. We also have organised a small headstone that says ‘Valentine, beloved infant of Gilbert and Anne Blythe then the baby’s birthdate,” said Marilla as she handed a handkerchief to Anne.

Anne went to grab Marilla to embrace her. “Thank you, Marilla. It’s exactly what I wanted.”

“I know. It’s what you would have wished. I’m sorry you’ve had to go through such agony,” Marilla teared up as Anne hugged her.

When Anne pulled away, she looked at Marilla and Muriel and asked with such worry. “Please be earnest with me. Am I being foolish? Foolish for honouring a miscarriage as such? I have always felt I have lost a loved one, but I know some would just say it happens and it’s not worth getting upset over.”

“Anne, I have known quite a few women who have had miscarriages and there has been a mixture of emotions that have come along with it. Some have mourned and grieved as you have and some have moved on quicker than expected. I don’t think it’s for anyone to judge how one processes the loss,” explained Muriel. “Each person is different.”

“Anne, however you see it, how you feel, how you live it – it’s your truth. There is nothing foolish about it. So, you mustn’t question it. You loved the baby you lost so you mourn. It’s as simple as that,” assured Marilla.

“Thank you both. I’m so glad my family is here with me,” smiled Anne. “And through it all, my constant rock has been Gilbert. I’ve never loved him more, if that was ever possible.”

Marilla and Muriel smiled.

“I’m glad for you, Anne,” said Marilla.

“There is nothing us humans need more than anything but to love and be loved. That’s all that matters,” said Muriel as she patted Delphine’s hair while she slept.

****

“What were they like? As children?” asked Anne. Ellen had just taken Anne and Gilbert to the school where her parents attended and taught for a short time. Walter taught the boys and Bertha taught the girls.

“Bertha was a year older than me and Walter was just under a year older than Bertha. We had known each other since we were wee babies. But Walter was always the quiet observer, quite bookish and always very cautious. Bertha on the other hand, was adventurous and always curious. Both intelligent but Bertha always got into trouble for getting distracted in class,” said Ellen with a smile.

“I remember when I was about seven years old, so Walter and Bertha would have been about eight, Bertha and I snuck into the Shirley farm and Bertha stole Walter’s clothes off the line. She changed into Walter’s clothes then we set off to climb a tree which was on the Shirley property. After about half an hour, we saw Walter wandering the farm just in his undergarments and his mother screaming at him to look for his clothes. Bertha was horrified at Walter getting screamed at. She didn’t mean any malice, she merely thought that climbing a tree in a dress was too difficult and thought Walter wouldn’t mind her borrowing his shirt and pants. Walter eventually saw us in the tree and saw Bertha wearing his clothes. He was so angry at Bertha he stormed home and dragged his mother to the tree and started screaming. ‘See! I Didn’t lose my clothes! It’s Bertha! It’s always Bertha! The person that crushed the flowers on the flower bed was Bertha because she climbed the wall and fell. The person that broke the fence paling was Bertha because she sat on it and pretended she was riding a horse. The person that broke the cherub statue in the garden was Bertha because she was throwing potatoes from a distance away and was trying to see how far she could throw. IT’S ALWAYS BERTHA!’”

Gilbert laughed. “Sounds like someone I know, getting into all sorts of scrapes.” Anne playfully swatted him.

Ellen smiled. “There was a group of us, always together. Despite the difference in personalities, Walter was always around Bertha. I guess they kept each other balanced. I think without Bertha, Walter would have spent most of his days in his room reading. She managed to convince him to be more adventurous. Walter on the other hand, made Bertha slow down and see sense at times. But not without a fight.”

“So, they fought a lot?” asked Anne.

“Aye,” laughed Ellen. “When we were younger, we’ve had to hold Bertha back from pushing him. Sometimes she would fight like a boy and Walter was very much a gentle lad and and would just let her push him. Then when we were about fifteen, things began to change between the two of them.”

Anne was enjoying this new insight about her parents. “How so?”

“They both wanted to be teachers and with the common goal they began studying together. They became good friends, better friends. Bertha always made sure Walter didn’t take life too seriously and would make him go with her to whatever social event the youth of the town had planned. Walter on the other hand, would always make sure when we were out that she was safe and not getting into trouble that she couldn’t get out of. I guess the care they had for each other, made them fall in love.”

Ellen then stopped in front of a church. It was a quaint church made of stone, which had a courtyard garden on the side.

“This,” said Ellen, “was where they got married. They exchanged gifts in the courtyard garden right there, followed by a traditional wedding ceremony and a handfasting performed by a minister inside.”

Anne sat on a bench and looked at the courtyard garden. _I would have chosen to marry here too, it small but intimate and beautiful,_ she thought.

“What’s a handfasting?” asked Gilbert.

“It’s a traditional us Scots have taken on as a symbol of commitment to marriage. The couple’s hand are bound together by ribbons or cords as vows are proclaimed. Then, they each pull a part of the cord they have in their hands and it ties an infinity knot as a symbol of their binding promise to each other,” explained Ellen as she smiled.

“That’s sounds so romantical and beautiful,” gushed Anne.

“Would you like to go inside the church?” asked Ellen gently.

“Please,” said Anne as she stood up to follow Ellen.

“So, inside this church, is where both your mother and father would have been christened and married. This has been the Shirley and Willis church for generations,” explained Ellen.

“Would you mind if I sat here for a few moments?” Anne asked Gilbert and Ellen.

“Not at all,” said Ellen. “Take your time. I’ll wait for you outside in the garden.”

Gilbert was about to leave Anne to herself when he felt a hand on his wrist. “Gil, stay with me,” she requested.

Anne was overcome with emotion as she sat in one of the church pews. This was the church where her grandparents stood and held her mother and father as babies. This was also the church that blessed her parents’ marriage which resulted in her coming into being. She was finally walking the footsteps of her parents in this town, yet it was more than that. She had finally found her ancestry and her roots.

“Anne, are you alright?” asked Gilbert in a whisper as he looked at her concerned.

Anne had slight tears in her eyes as she looked at Gilbert smiling. “All my questions, Gil. All my questions have been finally answered. I’m feeling content. I’ve found my ancestry here, my roots. But I’ve also come to realise that while my roots are here, I have found home elsewhere. And my home is with you.”

*****

“So, this is the Willis Farm which has grown barley for generations. The barley is used by many of the distilleries in the country. My brother Malcolm now runs it. When I was younger both my family and my uncle’s family which is Bertha and her parents, lived here. It is why your mother and I were close,” explained Ellen. “Unfortunately, Uncle William, your grandfather, passed just before Bertha finished school. He was thrown off a horse and hit his head on the ground. After his death, Aunt Agnes and Bertha stayed with us and we looked after Aunt Agnes until the very end.”

“My mother was an only child?” asked Anne, surprised. She thought that most people of that generation would have had more than one child.

“Aye, she was. Walter was as well. I was told by my parents that Aunt Agnes was incredibly sick throughout her pregnancy with Bertha and had sworn off having more children, much to the dismay of Uncle William. But everyone in the family did say she was in constant agony from purging everything she ate and drank when she carried Bertha. She spent most of the time in bed being attended to,” Ellen paused as he saw a man who was attending to some tools. “Mal! Come over here!” Ellen yelled and waved.

The main in question looked up and was about to put his tools down but was shocked at the sight he saw. He paused and stared. Then remembering his manners, he came over quickly. Anne was surprised when he grabbed Anne in an embrace.

“This is Anne. Bertha’s girl and her husband Gilbert,” said Ellen as she grinned.

“For a moment I thought it was Bertha and I had to remind myself that Ellen told me of Bertha’s daughter who looked like her. I’m ever so glad to meet you Anne. And Gilbert,” Malcolm turned to shake Gilbert’s hand. “You don’t know how relieved we are to find out what really happened to poor Walter and Bertha. I was so horrified to find out what happened to you. I wish could have known and we may have raised some funds to fetch you.”

Anne smiled at the big muscly man who was towering over everyone else. He looked threatening to look at but was so gentle in the way he spoke. “Pleased to meet you, Malcolm. It’s all in the past. We can’t change things. I’m incredibly happy with the way my life turned out. It means a lot to me knowing I have my on flesh and blood welcoming me despite all this time.”

Malcolm grinned. “You’re just as philosophical as your father. He was always one for comforting words. I guess he was used to calming people, having Bertha in his life meant he had to constantly bring her down to earth.”

“I was thinking of showing them around,” Ellen asked Malcolm. “Would you mind?”

“I may be running this farm but it’s still the Willis family farm. Family is always welcome. Take your time. I’ll be checking on the fields if you need me,” said Malcolm as he reached for Anne again to give her another hug. “Bertha wasn’t just a cousin. She was a sister just as much as Ellen was. I’m happy to have you here.”

“Thank you, Malcolm. It means a lot to me. I’ll see you before I go?” suggested Anne as she grinned.

“You better, young lady,” Malcolm grinned back as he walked away.

*****

Ellen had taken Anne and Gilbert to the upstairs section of the stone cottage on the farm. “This was Bertha’s room. Nothing much has changed except for the bed. Everything else is identical to how Bertha had it. It’s the same chest of drawers, mirror and bookcase that she had,” explained Ellen with a soft smile as she watched Anne look around the room in awe.

_My mother lived here. She would have slept here and had the sweetest of dreams and the highest of hopes_ , Anne thought, overwhelmed. Never did she imagine that she would be seeing her mother’s childhood bedroom.

Gilbert went to the window and looked outside. Anne watched her husband smiling. Gilbert was just as happy as she was for having the opportunity to get to know Bertha Willis Shirley. Gilbert glanced down on the windowsill. He traced something on the timber as he grinned. “Anne, come over here. It seems they have penchant for leaving their mark.”

Anne walked over and saw on the windowsill ‘Bertha and Walter’ carved into the timber. Gilbert and Anne looked at each other with a knowing smile. It was reminiscent of their visit to Bolingbroke when they discovered their names carved into the timber in the baby’s room.

Ellen walked over and saw what the Blythes just discovered and she chuckled. “I have forgotten about that. There is a story to it.”

Ellen sat down on the bed and grinned. “I had snuck out to meet my beau and got back quite late. I was so elated at just being with my sweetheart and I wanted to tell Bertha all about it. I should have knocked but I just went in here, expecting Bertha to be in bed sleeping or reading and instead I found her and Walter by that window. Walter’s hand was on top of hers and they were both holding a thin sharp object and together they were carving their names on that windowsill. So, it seemed that Walter had snuck into Bertha’s room while our parents and our grandmother were asleep.”

“Sounds like a family tradition, sneaking into a beau’s bedroom at night,” Gilbert chuckled remembering the nights Anne had climbed a ladder to get into his bedroom in Avonlea.

“Traditions are what ties generations to the next,” said Anne laughing.

“Walter was so shocked at being caught. He was always the cautious one, but it seemed when it came to Bertha, he started taking risks. Bertha noticed that I was still dressed and asked if I had gone to see the Baird boy. I merely nodded with a grin because I then noticed that Walter’s shirt buttons were undone and so were the top buttons of Bertha’s nightshirt. I indicated to them that they needed to button up their shirts. They both blushed and Bertha and I made a deal. She told me, ‘I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine?’ I could only nod enthusiastically as I tried not to smile. Walter then gave Bertha a quick kiss and climbed down the trellis from which he came.” Ellen was laughing at the memory.

  
“I guess passion doesn’t change no matter what century you’re in,” observed Anne, glad to have had such an insight into her parents as adolescents.

“Before I forget Anne, I’d like to give you something. I’m hoping you’ll be able to take it home. Would you like to wait here? I’ll go and find it,” requested Ellen.

“Please don’t go to any trouble…,” insisted Anne.

“It’s no trouble Anne, because it should be yours,” reassured Ellen.

A few minutes later, Ellen came back with a big box that she laid on the bed. “Open it,” she encouragingly said to Anne. “I could not bear to part with it. I was hoping that it would eventually go to worthy hands. I’m glad I had the intuition to keep it.”

Anne carefully laid out each item out of the box and was in admired the contents each time she took an item out.

“It’s Walter and Bertha’s wedding outfits. They couldn’t take it with them when they went to Canada due to lack of trunk space. They were hoping one day to come back and take it with them. That’s Walter’s kilt and sporran. Bertha’s wedding dress and the sash she wore with the sash brooch. There’s the cloth that bound their hands for handfasting. Both wanted to honour where they grew up so they wore the tartan for the county of Berwickshire. Glennark is a town of Berwickshire.”

Anne ran her fingers on the fabric of the tartan, admiring the combination of blue and green with red and gold stripes. She then lifted her mother’s wedding dress. It was soft and flowing, with an empire line. She held the dress against her. It seemed like it would fit. She then eyed a velvet pouch and dropped the items held within into her palm. Two brooches dropped out, both made of silver. The design of each were quite similar, two hearts intertwined with a crown adorning the top of both hearts and a stone was set in between. One was garnet and the other brooch had onyx.

“Those are Luckenbooth brooches. Scots see it as love tokens and are normally exchanged when one is betrothed or is given to your intended on your wedding day. Walter and Bertha exchanged brooches in the church garden before the handfasting ceremony,” said Ellen as she watched Anne.

“They really loved each other, didn’t they?” whispered Anne to no one in particular. She was relieved to know her parents like her, married for love.

“Aye. They did indeed. Very much so,” confirmed Ellen.

*****

The last place that Ellen had taken Anne and Gilbert was the family plot where Anne’s grandparents and great grandparents were buried.

“Ellen? Did my grandmother pass without knowing what happened to my parents?” Anne asked, saddened that Walter and Bertha never had a chance to go back to their birthplace.

“Aye. Unfortunately, so. Walter’s parents were in the same situation. However, both Aunt Agnes and Walter’s mother were sure that they had passed. They argued mother’s intuition. None of us knew for sure Anne. Letters were never answered and one was returned in an envelope to say that there wasn’t a Shirley family at the address. Until I saw you yesterday, we didn’t know.” Ellen lamented as she remembered the agony her aunt had suffered for not knowing.

Anne approached her grandmother’s headstone and placed a hand on it. Her heart broke for her grandmother for losing a child and not getting closure. She said a silent prayer and introduced herself silently as Bertha’s girl.

*****

They had just gone past a signpost that indicated they were about to enter the Shirley Dairy. “The dairy is now owned by a distant cousin of Walter’s but a Shirley nonetheless. When Walter didn’t return, there was no one to take over the dairy so the Shirleys sold it to one of their relatives from England who lived by the Scottish borders when they got too old to look after it. They moved to the next town in a smaller house they leased from the church and the rest of the proceeds from the dairy were used for their care as they got older. Archibald Shirley now owns the dairy. He would be a distant cousin of yours of some sort and has allowed me to show you the place,” explained Ellen.

Ellen had given them a tour of the house and showed them where Walter’s room was when he was a boy. The room had been converted to a sewing room, but Ellen was able to tell Anne a few things about how Walter kept his room. “Before we were of age to court, a group of us came in here a lot. Walter being the only child, Mrs. Shirley was quite welcoming of extra children. She said it was Walter’s extended family of siblings. Because Walter was so bookish and quiet, he spent a lot of time reading. One summer, he built a bookshelf in this room for himself which covered the entire wall. If you look outside, you’ll see a big tree in plain view. If Walter was not in here reading, he would be out there, under that tree engrossed in a book.”

“Now I know where I got my passion for reading. I thought it came from my mother. But it’s from my father,” said Anne who was delighted with the connection.

“Bertha was quite a reader as well, but not as much as Walter was. I don’t know if I’ve ever known anyone else who read as much as him,” said Ellen thoughtfully.

“I can attest that you have just met another soul that has read many a book,” Gilbert smiled as he motioned at Anne.

“If you are Walter’s child, I can only imagine,” smiled Ellen.

Ellen then led them outside the back door of the house. “Even as a child, Bertha was always here and I would accompany her most of the time. The Shirleys didn’t mind that they would often find us exploring their property. Often, they would coax Walter out of his room to join us. Bertha loved it here for a reason and I want to show you why instead of just telling you. It will become obvious enough when you see it.”

Anne looked at Gilbert, silently asking him what he thought they were about to see. Gilbert merely shrugged his shoulders as they continued to follow Ellen down a well-worn path surrounded by trees.

Eventually, they reached a clearing and what they saw made Anne gasp. It was an expanse of meadow covered in wildflowers of every colour imaginable with the backdrop of highland behind it. It was like a painting, a wonderland left to its natural state.

Ellen sighed. “Bertha and I loved it here. The scenery and the flowers. We often competed on who could create the best bouquet from the wildflowers available.”

“It’s beautiful!” agreed Anne.

“This place, was their secret meeting spot when they were courting. They would lay a blanket further out into the field and would normally be hidden by the flowers or the grass,” Ellen winked at Anne. “Although, it wasn’t much of a secret from my perspective because I knew how much Bertha loved this field and I would always find her here if all else fails.”

“Ellen? Were my parents generally happy about their lives? I need to know what kind of childhood they had,” Anne asked tentatively.

“They were happy Anne. They had a normal childhood and enjoyed living here. Bertha had the tragedy of losing her father as an adolescent but they both followed their dream of being teachers. Once they got their teaching certificates, they initially taught locally then moved to Edinburgh to teach. Perhaps as adults, life wasn’t so easy and they had some heartbreak they had to contend with and saw Canada as an opportunity to move on from some tragedy and further their careers.”

“What heartbreak Ellen?” Anne asked trying to prepare herself for the news.

Ellen simply took Anne’s hand and walked her away from the field and back near towards the house. She led Anne and Gilbert to the Shirley family plot and she motioned Anne to read the headstone.

_Gone too soon_

_But loved Eternally_

_Ainsley Shirley_

_February 4, 1880_

_Angus Shirley_

_November 30, 1880_

_Beloved children of_

_Walter and Bertha Shirley_

“I had siblings?” asked Anne as she started to tear up.

Ellen nodded. “The first was a miscarriage, estimated at just over three months. But Bertha fell pregnant soon after. Angus was a stillborn. He came too early and didn’t survive the night. It broke both of them. I didn’t know if Bertha would be able to bear a child again just due to the emotional suffering she had to endure from losing two infants. We were so happy when we got news of your birth and you were healthy. I was glad Bertha was courageous enough to try again. She deserved to be a mother and Walter would have been a great father.”

Noticing Anne’s tearful eyes, Ellen suggested to give Anne some time and to meet her back at Walter’s tree.

Gilbert approached Anne and placed an arm around her waist. Anne looked up at Gilbert, her eyes brimming with tears. “I…I…I don’t know what to say,” said Anne, a mixture of emotions and thoughts running through her head. “May you just hold me, please?” she pleaded.

Gilbert hugged her tight as she let tears flow. She finally had answers, no matter how tragic but now she completely knew herself.

*****

That night, after they had met everyone back at the inn for dinner and had conveyed what Anne had found out about her family, Anne retired back to their room physically and emotionally exhausted.

Gilbert entered their room and found Anne looking at the mirror dressed in her mother’s wedding dress.

“It fits,” said Anne smiling as Gilbert looked at her.

“It does indeed and you look beautiful,” said Gilbert admiring his wife.

Anne was quiet as she stared at her reflection. She then saw Gilbert staring back at her from the reflection on the mirror. Gilbert stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“How are you doing, Anne girl? Today was a big day of revelations. How are you feeling?”

“Honestly, Gil? I know I shed tears, but I’m alright. I feel like I now know myself fully and I now know my parents. I have been blessed to have had this opportunity to get to know them, most orphans don’t and live the rest of their lives wondering about the mystery that surrounds them.” Anne then turned around and led Gilbert to sit in the bed with her.

“Gil, I got saddened by the fact that my grandparents did not know what happened to my parents. They were their children, and not knowing what happened would have been devastating, In a way, I shared a sorrow with my grandparents, having the unknown about Walter and Bertha plaguing our minds. Then to find out I had siblings and my mother lost them. I now share something with my mother, the devastation of losing a child. But she was brave enough to try again and have me.”

“It may be a selfish thing to say Anne, especially as I know you have had a difficult childhood, but if they didn’t conceive you, I wouldn’t have you,” said Gilbert as he grabbed her to hold.

“And I wouldn’t have you holding me like this. Despite everything Gil, I find myself here. Despite the heartache of being an orphan in the end I found an extraordinary life with you. And after all what I have learned today, I feel at peace. I feel like I don’t need to know anything else except what our future holds for us. Nothing is holding me back anymore.”

“You have been so incredible in all of this. I just want you to know, I know our future will be wonderful as long as we’re together,” said Gilbert solemnly.

“I think so too,” smiled Anne as she kissed Gilbert softly.

*****

“Just be patient, Anne. We’re nearly there,” said Muriel as she held Anne’s hand while they sat next to each other in the back of the carriage. Bash was up front with Delly who was giggling with glee.

Anne was blindfolded and had been so since after breakfast that morning when she was surprised by Muriel to turn around so she could tie a blindfold over Anne’s eyes. She was led to the carriage and stepped in cautiously.

“Where is Gilbert and Marilla? This is ridiculous. You know I hate surprises,” said Anne as she pouted.

Bash laughed. “Anne you only hate surprises because you’re impatient. We’ll meet with Gilbert and Marilla soon enough.”

“I can’t believe that my own mother and husband have conspired against me!” Anne wailed, but in secret delight. “Delly, I’ll take you to the candy store to buy you a bag of candy if you tell me what’s going on.”

“Delly, remember what Uncle Gilby promised you to keep this a secret,” said Bash chuckling.

“And just what did that rascal of an Uncle promise you Delly?” Anne asked.

“Uncle Gilby told me that whatever Auntie Anne offers me, he will double it! So, I get two bags of candy!” exclaimed Delly.

“Delly, I can also give you two bags of candy,” offered Anne.

“Oooo! Now Uncle Gilby will have to get me four bags of candy!” squealed Delphine excitedly.

“How about I give you twenty-five cents? That’s quite a lot of money for a little girl,” suggested Anne.

“It’s like Christmas Daddy! Now I get four bags of candy and a fifty-cent piece!” giggled Delphine.

“Keep on going, Anne. Pretty soon Gilbert will have to but Delly a house with the way you’re going,” said Bash amused.

“Damn you Gilbert Blythe!” Anne yelled in frustration.

“Now, now Anne. We have a child in our presence. Careful with your language,” Muriel giggled. “Where’s your sense of adventure? I thought you were the adventurous type?”

“Not when I’m blindfolded and everything is in secrecy,” argued Anne.

Suddenly, she felt the carriage stop.

“Are we here? Where are we?” asked Anne in a panic, or maybe it was just pure excitement.

“We’re here,” said Muriel smiling as she guided Anne out of the carriage. “You’ll find out very shortly.”

Muriel held Anne by the shoulders and guided her to walk forward and told her when to turn. She was finally told to stop and she stood there as Muriel muttered a quiet “see you soon.”

“Muriel?” Anne asked for her guide as she wondered where she was. She guessed she was outdoors as she felt the sunshine on her face and hands.

Suddenly, the sun wasn’t all that she felt. Anne felt someone touch both her hands and kiss them. She knew that touch and knew it very well. There was no mistaking who could show her such affection.

“Gil?” she said. “Where are we?”

Anne felt Gilbert’s breath on her face as he moved in closer and reached behind her head to untie the blindfold. When the blindfold dropped, she opened her eyes and it took a while to adjust from her seeing darkness to the light of day. As she blinked her eyes to get used to the light, Gilbert took her hands again in his.

Anne then saw she was in the courtyard garden of the church where her parents were married. Gilbert was in traditional Scottish dress with Walter’s kilt and sporran. Marilla was behind Gilbert smiling so wide holding Bertha’s wedding dress delicately in her arms and Ellen held Bertha’s sash and a tartan ribbon.

Anne smiled at her husband. “Gil, you look fabulous! But what is going on?”

“Anne, you mentioned a few days ago that traditions are what ties generations to the next. I thought it only fitting to honour your Scottish heritage if we follow in your parents’ footsteps. Anne Blythe, we have grown up together and have been each other’s companion and comfort for such a long time. Getting married to you has been the best path I have travelled on. The past year for us has been a testing time yet our love was never questioned and together we only got stronger. I am so grateful for you. I was hoping if you would do me the honour of renewing our vows in front of your Scottish family and in the tradition of your parents love.”

Anne looked into her husband’s eyes and saw the same look that he had been giving her since their adolescence. At that moment, she felt a chill go through her and the hair on skin stood on its end. She felt she was being watched by her own parents as Gilbert was proposing to her again. She knew Gilbert felt it too, for he shivered slightly and saw the hair on his arms stand to attention. Anne felt foolish, but she truly believed it was a sign that her family was with her.

“Yes, Gilbert Blythe. I’d marry you every day if I could,” she whispered as she reached over and kissed his lips.

“Anne?” called out Marilla. “Ellen and I would like to dress you.”

“I’ll see you shortly, my sweetheart,” said Gilbert.

Anne nodded and walked towards Marilla and Ellen excitedly as she was guided towards to manse top get dressed in her mother’s wedding gown.

*****

When Anne returned to the garden, she was wearing her mother’s wedding dress and tartan sash and Gilbert smiled widely as he saw his already wife – bride approach him.

Ellen held out her hand and opened her palm which held the two Luckenbooth brooches. Gilbert took the brooch with the garnet and Ellen gave the brooch with the onyx to Anne. “We’ll give you a moment,” she said with a smile as Ellen and Marilla walked towards the church.

When Ellen and Marilla were out of earshot, Gilbert gave Anne his usual cheeky smile which made her grin widely. “Anne Shirley Cuthbert Blythe, I give you this as a token of my promise and everlasting love,” said Gilbert as he pinned the brooch on Anne’s sash.

Anne then approached Gilbert and placed a hand over his heart, resting on the lapel of his jacket. “Gilbert John Blythe, I give you this as a token of my promise and everlasting love,” whispered Anne as she then fastened the brooch on his lapel.

Gilbert then grabbed Anne’s waist and gave her a soft kiss which she returned eagerly. Anne giggled.

“Are you ready Anne-girl?” said Gilbert as he offered Anne his arm.

Anne nodded and they walked towards the doors of the church where Marilla and Ellen were waiting. They opened the doors to the church and Anne gasped. She was expecting Marilla, Muriel, Bash, Delphine and Ellen, however, there was a crowd of people she dd not expect.

Ellen whispered in Anne’s ear as she stared in awe. “It’s your family, Anne. My husband and children. Malcolm’s family. Archibald Shirley and his clan. Walter and Bertha’s childhood friends including Robert the innkeeper. You deserve a wedding with family Anne. I regret we weren’t there for you. We just want you to know that you have a family in us. Even though it’s come late in your life.”

Anne grabbed Ellen and gave her teary cousin an embrace. “Thank you. You have given me peace and love. I hope you know that.”

Anne then turned to Marilla. “You have always been there for me, Marilla. I’m lucky to have had two mothers in my life.”

“My darling, girl. You deserve every happiness. Now, stop making me cry and re-marry your husband,” smiled Marilla through tears. Marilla kissed Anne on the cheek after which she walked into the church with Ellen to join their families in the pews.

Unexpectedly, Malcolm then appeared at the front of the church by the minister and started playing the bagpipes as Gilbert and Anne walked down the aisle. As the couple reached the minister, the bagpipes slowly drifted into silence.

“Anne,” said the minister in a whispered hum. “I married your parents and they were part of the church when I was a younger minister. Ellen told me of your arrival and it truly is a blessing to find out what happened to Walter and Bertha. Your grandparents were in pain for a long time not knowing. I welcome you to your town to your ancestry. It’s a pleasure to do this for you.”

“Many thanks, Minister. This means a lot to me. To renew our vows with the minister who married my parents,” said Anne tearfully. She was in disbelief at the kindness of the community of her parents birthplace has shown her.

“Ready?” asked the minister smiling as he looked at Anne then Gilbert.

Both nodded enthusiastically.

“I am very pleased to see you all as we support and welcome newly found family members into our community. We have the honour of witnessing true love with us today. Gilbert and Anne, already married have chosen to renew their vows in the church of Anne’s ancestors – the Shirleys and the Willises. What makes this significant to our community is the homecoming of family we thought was lost and it also reinforces that marriage doesn’t just begin and end in a wedding. It is an everlasting adventure and journey between two people even through the ups and downs of life. When a couple decides to repeat and reassert their vows, it is a true sign of their infinite love for each other. Gilbert and Anne will now renew their vows,” said the minister as he addressed the congregation.

Gilbert took Anne’s hands and held them tight. “Anne, my belief in marriage has strengthened more than ever since I’ve had the honour of calling you my wife. I reaffirm my love for you, l will love and cherish you, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse until eternity.”

Anne looked into Gilbert’s eyes and for a moment and everyone else had disappeared. It was just the two of them with their declarations. “Gilbert, we have only grown stronger with each day that we share. It has made me realise that there is no one else that can weather the storm and sunny days with me but you. You are my strength and one and only love. I reaffirm my love for you, l will love and cherish you, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse until eternity.”

“Gilbert and Anne. May you take the other’s left hand with your left and the other’s right hand with your right,” instructed the minister. “Your hands are now intertwined in a symbol of infinity reflecting your neverending bond. We will now bind your hands together as one as a symbol of your eternal love.”

The minister then laid the tartan cloth over both Anne and Gilbert’s hands and tied them together. “As you hold each other and by the tying of this knot you are now bound as one body, heart and soul forever. As your hands are united together, you may say a few words to your love as a promise to each other.”

“Anne, _So fair art thou, my bonnie lass, so deep in luve am I. And I will luve thee still, my dear, till a’ the seas gang dry_ ,” smiled Gilbert as he looked into Anne’s eyes. He wanted to be sure that she had realised he had chosen one of her favourite poems as one of his affirmations of love for her.

Anne grinned, recognising the poem immediately, a favourite since she was young by Scottish poet Robert Burns. Anne then looked at Gilbert as she mirrored his promise. “Gilbert, _till a’ the seas gang dry, my dear, and the rocks melt wi’ the sun. I will love thee still, my dear, while the sands o’ life shall run.”_

“As you tighten the knot signifying your bond and with the blessing of this church, we now celebrate your devotion to your marriage. You may now kiss each other as life partners,” pronounced the minister as Anne and Gilbert pulled the ends of the tartan to tighten the knot. Gilbert then cupped Anne’s face and kissed her tenderly in front of their extended family as everyone cheered.

When everyone had exited the church, Robert yelled to everyone, “Come now! Everyone to the pub!”

*****

Celebrations at the inn was lively. Ales and whisky flowed. Stories about Water and Bertha were told, and exclamations of congratulations were showered on the couple. As the festivities started to slow down, Ellen, Malcolm and Archibald approached Anne with a suspicious smile.

Gilbert and Anne who were now dressed in their Sunday best stared at Anne’s relatives with confused looks on their faces. “What’s going on?” asked Anne slowly.

“We have a wedding present for you,” Ellen said excitedly as she clapped her hands.

“Your carriage is here to take you there,” said Archibald with a grin.

“Oh, but we don’t expect you to get us anything. We’re been married for two years,” said Gilbert embarrassed. “Please don’t fuss.”

“Too late,” said Malcolm. “Anne has missed out being spoiled by family. It is our pleasure to give you something that may help you remember this day. It will never make up for all the years of missed celebrations. It’s our way of showing you that we appreciate finding you after all this time. So, come on. Your carriage awaits.”

The townsfolk carried Gilbert and Anne on their shoulders towards the carriage as they cheered and said goodbye. Bash, Muriel, Marilla and Delphine were delighted at the sight. When the carriage was on their way, they asked the coachman where they were headed.

“Sir, where are you taking us?” Gilbert asked.

The coachman smiled and yelled, “To Dunsford Castle.”

*****

The Blythes arrived at the grand castle and was given an amazing tour steeped in history. They could not believe that Anne’s Scottish family had arranged for them to stay the night at a nearby castle. Anne was in her element and Gilbert couldn’t help but admire her enthusiasm as she had question after question for the family still living in the private quarters of the castle. After a sumptuous dinner, they finally retired to their room after an eventful day.

“Gil! Can you believe it! I can’t believe we are sleeping in a castle tonight!” Anne exclaimed as she brushed her hair. They had changed into their nightclothes, tired but happy. “I was tired, but now I’m too excited. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight,” Anne said as she joined Gilbert in bed.

“That’s fine with me Carrots, you know we can keep ourselves occupied,” Gilbert winked at Anne.

“Gilbert Blythe! Stop being so scandalous!” Anne scolded, pretending to be terse.

“We are in a castle. I’m the king and you’re my queen,” joked Gilbert as he reached out for Anne to hold her. “What would my queen want from her king tonight?”

“Well, you have been incredibly romantic today, my liege. I have no more favour to ask King Gilbert of Avonlea. In all seriousness though. Gil, you organising such a surprise. I never expected that at all. Thank you. I felt truly part of my birth family for the first time. I also felt a connection to my parents, especially as we followed tradition. I can’t thank you enough,” said Anne as she laid her head on Gilbert’s chest.

“My pleasure Anne-girl. All I wish for is for you to be happy,” said Gilbert as he kissed her head.

“I need to talk to you,” Anne sat up on the bed and rested her back on the headboard.

“What is it? Was today too much? Sorry, I should have asked you. Did I force you into renewing our vows?” Gilbert sat up beside Anne and was suddenly worried he did wrong by spontaneously surprising her.

“No, no. Gil, it was wonderful! I’m the romantical one remember? And it satisfied every romantic bone in my body. I meant what I said. I’d marry you every day if I could,” said Anne trying to comfort Gilbert by reaching our for his hand to hold it.

“Then what is it?”

“Meeting Ellen and being here in Scotland has given me something I wasn’t expecting. I never expected to meet family that would welcome me with open arms, my own flesh and blood. I didn’t even expect to learn a lot about my own mother and father, but I have. All my life I have been striving for family and love and ambition. I found family in Avonlea, I found love with the Cuthberts and with you. In terms of my ambitions, I feel that I have achieved it with you by my side. There were only two things that were left unanswered by the universe. One of them was to truly know my birth family and it has been answered.”

“I’m happy you feel that way, Anne,” said Gilbert as he played with her fingers. “You mentioned though that you have two things left unanswered and you only mentioned one has been solved. What is the one last thing?”

Anne looked at Gilbert shyly and said, “To raise children with you.”

“What are you saying Anne?” asked Gilbert his heart pumping.

“I realised that my own mother suffered two losses similar to what we have agonised about the past few months. She celebrated both lives, both my siblings, despite the tragedy and she still had the courage to have me. Even though the pain from losing Valentine has not resurfaced as frequently, I have had this supressed fear of it happening again which has stopped me from being ready to try for another child. But now, knowing my mother’s plight and courage and having all my dreams come true the only thing missing to complete the picture of my life is to raise children with you. So, what I’m saying Gil is that, I’m ready to try again. That’s if…you are too?”

Gilbert gazed into Anne’s eyes and was silent for longer than Anne expected.

Anne began to panic. “Say something, Gil. Sorry, if you aren’t ready, we can wait, I’m just letting you know how I feel, but we don’t…,”

“Anne-girl, I’m sorry, I just had to calm my beating heart. Because I’ve just been waiting for you. I want to be certain you are ready and sure,” said Gilbert.

“I’m ready and sure,” confirmed Anne.

“And I feel the same,” Gilbert confirmed back as he smiled.

Anne grinned back.

“I just want you to know Carrots, that whatever happens and no matter how long it takes, I’ll be by your side. Let’s just enjoy the journey if we can,” said Gilbert as he cupped her face and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

“Alright,” Anne whispered as Gilbert lowered his lips on hers and they kissed tenderly.

When they parted, Gilbert whispered, “ _Come, Madam, come, all rest my powers defy, Until I labour, I in labour lie._ ”

Anne smiled. “Are you seducing me with John Donne? Am I your mistress?”

“ _Unlace yourself, for that harmonious chime, tells me from you, that now it is bed time_ ,” Gilbert continued to whisper as he unlaced the tie on the front of Anne’s nightgown. “You’re my best friend, my wife, my mistress and my lover Anne.”

“You seem to have missed a few lines, Dr. Blythe,” Anne giggled.

“I’m only reciting what suits my needs,” Gilbert cheekily grinned. “Is my seduction attempt working?”

“Maybe,” Anne teased.

“ _Your gown going off, such beauteous state reveals, as when from flowery meads th’hill’s shadow steals_ ,” Gilbert continued as he gathered the hem of Anne’s nightgown. Anne then helped him lift it over her head.

Anne the placed her arms around Gilbert’s neck and whispered, “ _Now off with those shoes, and then safely tread In this love’s hallow’d temple, this soft bed._ ”

“I don’t have shoes on,” Gilbert chuckled.

“No, you don’t but you still have your night clothes on,” said Anne as she then proceeded to lift off his nightshirt and Gilbert rid the rest of his nightclothes.

“ _Licence my roving hands, and let them go, Before, behind, between, above, below. O my America! my new-found-land_ ,” recited Gilbert as his hands caressed Anne’s bareness and kissed her passionately.

Anne continued to recite as she arched her back and Gilbert kissed her chest, “ _How blest am I in this discovering thee! To enter in these bonds, is to be free; Then where my hand is set, my seal shall be._ ” Anne then rubbed Gilbert’s excitement with her hands.

“ _Full nakedness! All joys are due to thee, As souls unbodied, bodies uncloth’d must be, To taste whole joys_ ” said Gilbert as he trailed kisses down towards Anne’s stomach and even lower to her thighs.

The poem was forgotten as they became preoccupied with their throes of passion and for the first time ever, Anne felt like the world had given her everything she ever wanted.

*****

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Gilbert looking at Bash.

“Yes, Blythe. Stop talking me out of it,” replied Bash giving Gilbert a slight playful push.

“Hazel will kill you,” advised Gilbert.

“My mother has killed me several times and I’ve managed to resurrect myself each time,” reasoned Bash.

“That’s true. But she may kill me for not stopping you,” said Gilbert.

Bash shrugged. “Not my problem.”

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Gilbert asked seriously. “You don’t want to wait until we get back home?”

Bash nodded smiling. “Yes, I’m sure. We don’t want a great show. We’ve been through it before. We just know that it’s a long time coming.”

“Fine, you moke, let’s go,” said Gilbert with a grin as he pushed open the door of the Blacksmith Shop at Gretna Green.

A few moments later, Muriel, dressed in an elegant dress borrowed from Ellen entered the Blacksmith Shop supported by Marilla, Anne and Delphine. Everyone was smiling broadly as Bash held out his hand which Muriel took in hers.

“Ready?” asked the blacksmith.

Both Muriel and Bash nodded.

With a few words, an exchange of rings and a handfasting that bound Bash, Muriel and Delphine together, the blacksmith hit the anvil and introduced Mr and Mrs Lacroix and their daughter Delphine.

*****

It didn’t take long for Gilbert and Anne to settle back into Toronto. Work didn’t allow them to take an easy transition. Gilbert started his research work and paper back at the university and began his hospital shifts immediately in the first week of their return. Anne meanwhile had recommenced with her education research with the Ministry.

Paris seemed like a dream to both of them as they both got involved in their work back in Toronto. Although they would have constant reminders with letters from Winifred and Catherine arriving on a regular basis.

Anne had also decided to write about her experience in Paris with a personal take on what she had learned about life in the process. On a whim, she submitted the first piece she wrote about her first impressions of Paris and its people. It was immediately accepted by The Modern Canadian Woman’s Journal for printing and she was given a bonus and was offered to continue writing about her experience as a magazine serial.

It had been a tiring first few months back in Canada but in some way, they were relieved to be back to something more familiar. Their home life returned to normal, and after four months of being home they settled into the routine they both had prior to their trip to Paris.

“Carrots, wake up.”

Anne opened her eyes and found herself staring into her husband’s gaze as he knelt on the floor beside her.

“When did you get home?” she asked.

“Over an hour ago. I saw you sleeping on the sofa still in your work clothes. I have managed to prepare supper. Is everything alright?” Gilbert asked in concern.

Anne began to cry and embraced her husband tight. “I’m scared Gil.”

“Tell me what’s going on Anne-girl,” said Gilbert as he rubbed her back while she wept.

“I don’t want make you fearful Gil.”

“You are going to need to tell me what is the matter Anne. You have me worried now.” Gilbert pulled away to look at her. Anne was clearly and visibly upset.

“I think I may be terribly sick, like your father was or some sort of neurological condition,” Anne sobbed.

Gilbert went absolutely cold. He caught himself holding his breath, his chest felt like someone had just knocked him out in a boxing ring. _This cannot be happening_ , he thought.

“Tell me what is happening Anne. What are your symptoms? How long have you thought something has been amiss?” Gilbert tried to control his emotions and the only way he knew how was to be clinical.

“May you just be a husband for a moment instead of Dr. Blythe? I just need you to hold me and make me feel that everything is going to be alright,” she asked him half afraid, half angry.

Gilbert sat down next to her and held her close. Gilbert thought of Mary and Bash and his Mother and Father. His body began to shake in nervous tension at the thought of losing a spouse.

“We have the best doctors available to us Anne, but you must let me know what is going on, please. Whatever it is, the sooner we get a diagnosis the better,” his voice cracked as he spoke.

“I’ve been having issues with terrible headaches and my sight seems weird. At times the room spins or I feel the floor slant after I’ve come from a sitting to a standing position. I’ve been having trouble with my balance. It makes me quite dizzy. I’ve researched it and it seems like I have vertigo. So, I went to see the oculist. However, my eyesight is fine. I’ve had aches - back ache, stomach aches. What’s bothering me most are the headaches and vertigo. I think it’s making me feel faint. It’s also making me feel nauseous at times. I’ve been extremely fatigued to the point of feeling so unwell that I need to lie down. Today has been one of the worst,” rambled Anne as she sobbed.

“Have you had a fever?” asked Gilbert. He himself had detected that she had been more tired than normal but thought it was tiredness from work. He could not seem to recall that she had been feverish.

“No, not at all. However, I have been experiencing weird symptoms such as feeling the need to relieve myself more often. I’m constantly feeling hot and warm. Everyone has had to wrap themselves with extra layers while in the office, meanwhile I have to take layers off. Not to mention my sense of taste and smell have changed. I would eat something sweet yet I can taste something metallic, like I have coins in my mouth. I would brush my teeth to rid of the taste and my gums would bleed. Not only that, I suddenly can’t stand the smell of flowers. Flowers Gil! What a cruel fate to not be able to enjoy the perfume of flowers! Something in my brain has changed the way my senses work and I’m deeply worried. I’ve read that it may be neurological? Do you think so?”

Gilbert gave his wife a kiss on her temple and silently went to fetch his doctor’s bag. “How long has this being going on, Anne?”

“A month? Month and a half?”

He proceeded to examine Anne intently so as not to miss any signs.

“Anne, do you trust me? May I check you all of you? I need you to undress down to your chemise. Some women prefer not to…,” asked Gilbert.

“Please. I completely trust you. I need to know what is wrong,” said Anne with a sniff.

Gilbert waited as Anne undressed and commenced checking every inch of her. Gilbert’s relief and hope increased with each vital sign checked.

Tears welled up again in Anne’s eyes as Gilbert remained silent. “What do you think it is, Gil? Is it my nervous system? My brain?”

“Anne? When was the last time you bled?”

“A month ago. So, it can’t be pregnancy. I’m due any day now. Although I’m a few days late again but I know now not to expect too much as I was a few days late last month.”

“Indulge me Anne. I know you keep a calendar. I need to rule out everything. Where is it?”

“By our bed.”

Gilbert came back, a small calendar at hand where he could see Anne has crossed the dates when she had to endure the monthly visit. The last marked dates were indeed just a little over a month ago.

“Is this right Anne? Two months ago your menses only lasted two days? Then about a month ago, for one day?”

“Two months ago, lasted a day and a half. See how the cross for the second day is half the size? I must say it was a short one and very light. Almost negligible really. I wish they all were short and light every month. Is that not normal? Not enough?”

“Hmm,” Gilbert felt a smile coming on.

“May you lie down? I just need to check something else?” Gilbert requested, trying not to get his hopes up until he was absolutely sure.

Anne laid flat on the sofa while Gilbert knelt down on the rug. He lifts up her clothing and slowly inspected her abdomen. He knew every curve of her body and she just didn’t show until now. Anne had always been on the petite side, but there was the unmistakable curve of a bump where she normally had a flat surface near her pelvis. He ran his hand across her skin, the bump gentle yet firm.

Gilbert suddenly felt so light and exuberant and he felt he was going to erupt in tears. He bent his head and gave her small belly bump a kiss. “Hello, baby Blythe,” he grinned. He wondered how he did not notice when he touched her in their bed. But Gilbert admitted to himself that they have been so passionate lately that they have both been too eager and hungry for him to notice subtle changes to her body, being too engrossed in the moment.

Anne stiffened. “What did you just say?”

Gilbert moved to face Anne and gave her a kiss. He then took her hand in his and placed it on her bump. “Say hello to our baby, my love. It is highly probably that you’re approximately three to four months along. All those symptoms are due to pregnancy. Sometimes the body does weird things when one is expecting. The symptoms you described are quite common.”

“I’m going to be a mother?” Anne asked in disbelief.

Gilbert nodded, a lump caught in his throat.

“I’m going to be a mother,” she stated grinning widely as elated tears welled in her eyes. The feeling of fatigue and dizziness suddenly became a fleeting memory.

“And I’m going to be a father,” said Gilbert as he kissed his wife with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few Scottish terms (one of my good friends is Scottish and she always says these aye and wee)  
> aye – yes  
> wee - little  
> tatties and neeps – potatoes and turnips  
> cranachan – dessert with cream, raspberries and oats  
> haggis - a pudding with the liver, heart, and lungs of a sheep seasoned with onion and spices packed into a sheep's stomach and boiled  
> handfasting – a union or marriage of two people signified with the tying or bonding of the hands with a ribbon or cord or material. It is where the term ‘tie the knot’ came from  
> Luckenbooth brooch – a token of love, affection, or betrothal 
> 
> A Red, Red Rose by Scottish poet Robert Burns – some of the lines were used as their vow during handfasting  
> To his mistress going to bed by John Donne – the poem used by Gilbert to try and seduce Anne. It was known as a poem of seduction as the speaker talks of undressing his mistress almost like a strip tease and talks about exploring her body like a new found land. (see further below for explanation)
> 
> Berwickshire – A county in Scotland. I researched that the Willis clan originally settled in this part of Scotland.  
> Dunsford Castle – doesn’t exist but Duns Castle does and its in the area of Berwickshire  
> Gretna Green – A place in Scotland on the Scottish/England border where a lot of elopements occurred because in old times, the marriage laws in Scotland were less strict than in England. Most got married in the Blacksmith Shop and got married by the anvil. Read up on it. Quite interesting.
> 
> Brief translation of lines in the John Donne poem recited by Anne and Gilbert.  
> Come, Madam, come, all rest my powers defy, Until I labour, I in labour lie. (Come on. I can’t rest until we get busy and get down to it.)
> 
> Unlace yourself, for that harmonious chime, tells me from you, that now it is bed time. (Unlace or undress yourself to give me a signal its time for us to go to bed)
> 
> Your gown going off, such beauteous state reveals, as when from flowery meads th’hill’s shadow steals. (When you take off your gown, it’s like the shadow over a field of flowers moving away to reveal their beauty.)
> 
> Now off with those shoes, and then safely tread In this love’s hallow’d temple, this soft bed. (Take your shoes off as you would if you were in a temple. In this instance r temple of love is the bed).
> 
> Licence my roving hands, and let them go, Before, behind, between, above, below. O my America! my new-found-land. (Let my hands explore you everywhere like I’ve just discovered a new, promised land.)
> 
> How blest am I in this discovering thee! To enter in these bonds, is to be free; Then where my hand is set, my seal shall be. (I am lucky to have discovered you. For you to let us be together is to be free. Where I place my hands seals the deal between us both.)
> 
> Full nakedness! All joys are due to thee, As souls unbodied, bodies uncloth’d must be, To taste whole joys. (To be naked with you is to have joy all thanks to you. To taste true joy fully, our souls have to be free and to be free means our bodies have to be bare.)
> 
> Next Chapter – Who’s having a baby?


	18. Mother of Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some events mentioned in this chapter that you may want to read if you haven’t done so already.  
> Part 3 – Chapter 11  
> Part 4 – Chapter 5 and 12

Anne had just taken a bath and was in the bedroom dressed only in her robe. She undid the tie around her waist and moved it aside to reveal her stomach as she stood sideways facing the mirror. Anne then ran her hand on her belly. She noticed for the first time the lack of flatness and the gentle curve. She had just found out two hours ago that she was carrying a child. Gilbert was pretty sure. She was expecting a baby that was hers and Gilbert’s.

It all made sense to her now. She never suspected she was with child for she didn’t purge. She had only been dizzy and she thought she had her monthly bleed. Gilbert had explained to her that very light to insignificant bleeding sometimes occurred in pregnancy. She continued to look at her bump and was amazed that it was subtle but nevertheless noticeable. She then realised her breasts were slightly bigger. She gasped. _Is it possible?_ she thought.

Anne retied her robe closed and continued to see if her bump was visible under her clothes. She cradled her stomach as she looked in the mirror. Gilbert entered the room and watched Anne, examining her belly. She was unaware of his presence. Anne smiled, happiness filling her. _I have a baby inside me_ , she thought. But then, her face changed. Her lips pursed and her forehead crinkled.

Gilbert approached Anne and encircled his arms around her, resting his hands on top of hers over her belly.

“Happy?” asked Gilbert as he looked at Anne in the mirror and smiled. He had been grinning the whole night.

Anne nodded with a sad smile _. I am, I am very happy. But…,_ she silently said to herself. She didn’t continue the thought. She didn’t want to think about it as much.

Gilbert turned Anne around to face him and kept her close by holding her on either side of her waist. “Then why my sweetheart, do you have sad eyes and a wrinkled brow? Your smile is genuine yet, not full. Tell me what’s wrong, Carrots?”

Unexpectedly, Anne wrapped her arms around Gilbert’s waist and buried her face in Gilbert’s chest. She then started crying.

“Anne-girl? Tell me what’s wrong,” Gilbert said gently. “Aren’t you happy? Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“I am happy, Gil. I am,” she cried against him. “But I’m also terrified. I feel on edge. What if it happens again, Gil? What if I lose the baby? For the past two hours, I’ve been incredibly aware of my body. I feel a twinge and immediately I think, is that the start? Is it a symptom of it happening again?”

Gilbert embraced Anne tight and whispered. “I’m scared too, Anne girl,” he whispered. “The thought has crossed my mind, I won’t lie. I know you’re feeling scared, Anne. The one thing I can assure you with is that I will be by your side, whatever the circumstances. So, tell me, what do you need from me right this moment.”

“Reassure me? Somewhat? Take the fear away?” pleaded Anne.

Gilbert pulled away from Anne and fetched her nightgown. Anne disrobed and Gilbert helped her into her gown, led her to bed and tucked her in. He then settled into bed beside Anne. They both faced each other with their heads on their pillows.

Gilbert started to tuck stray locks that were on Anne’s face behind her ears. He then cupped her cheek and started to touch her cheek with his thumb in a slow soothing caress.

“Anne-girl, fear is just a thought. The one thing that I have learned being a doctor is to change my thoughts when fear interferes them. I have felt the scared too, and tonight it has crept in a few times. But both of us need to think that the past doesn’t always repeat itself and it is no use trying to predict the future. We both need to be here now, Anne. Just focus on the now. Speaking as a doctor, I have assessed that the baby is further along than before. You feeling unwell, despite it being unfortunate for you is actually a good sign. And I have seen mothers have a miscarriage and then proceed to have healthy babies. I hope scientifically, this information eases your mind?”

Anne nodded with a slight smile.

“Speaking as your husband, I saw you cradling your belly in front of the mirror and I hope you don’t think it scandalous but you look absolutely seductive and beautiful to me, my sweetheart,” Gilbert grinned. Anne laughed. “There’s the smile I wanted to see,” said Gilbert pleased. “You look even more enchanting, Carrots. I didn’t think it was possible to love you even more, yet time and time again I’m proven wrong. The love of my life, a vision with your luminous skin, beautiful hair and the curve of your abdomen carrying the product of our love.”

“You won’t be saying that when I am as big as a sack of potatoes,” smiled Anne who was starting to feel better.

“I look forward to seeing you fully bloomed Anne, and I know you will look as beautiful as ever! Does the want ever stop, Anne? I want you more than ever, baby belly and all, you gorgeous girl,” Gilbert kept on grinning.

Gilbert then reached for Anne’s hands, “And speaking as a father to be, right now I’m so ecstatic that that I’m going to be a father. I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER! Anne-girl, I’m so excited and I feel such joy. I love our little one already, someone that is half of you and half of me. Can you believe it?!” Gilbert then reached over and kissed her nose.

Anne laughed at Gilbert’s reaction. “You look like a child that has been let loose in a candy shop. You’re so adorable, Gil.”

Gilbert continued to smile, happy that he made Anne laugh. “So, you see, Carrots. While I feel the fear, right this moment what I’m scared of is not the reality. The truth, here, now, is that you are with our child. I choose to focus on that and the positive emotions I have and brush the bad thoughts away.”

“Thank you, Gil. I feel so much better,” Anne said smiling, genuinely and widely this time.

“Anne, I can’t promise you that the fear won’t come back. But I can promise you that I’ll be here with you, through the ups and downs. I’ll help you manage your fear and anxiety, as I try to manage mine. I will do whatever it is I have to, to protect you and our child. But in case you haven’t figured it out, I am so, so, very happy.” Gilbert then kissed Anne’s hand, which he had been holding. “So, Anne-girl, tell me, despite your fear, how are you feeling?”

“I was sacred, Gil. But you have made me more joyful,” smiled Anne. “I can’t believe that I have a life growing inside me and that you are the father of the child that is being nurtured by my body. As with you, I have never loved you more. We have another child, Gil. We’re going to be parents,” she grinned

“So, it seems,” agreed Gilbert, his face lit up even brighter.

“You my dearest, have the capacity to make me feel so loved and safe. I love you,” Anne said kissing his lips. She then placed a hand on her stomach.

“And I love you,” said Gilbert as he made their hands gently rub against her belly.

*****

The next two weeks, Anne enjoyed and lavished in the attention that Gilbert gave her. Often, she woke up with the anxiety of her body betraying her again, but Gilbert has always been quick to dispel her uneasiness. He would make her breakfast, with toast and jam the only thing she could stomach for a while. He would then remind her that her fear was normal and assured her that he noticed her stomach was more rounded or had grown which was a good sign.

In one of the mornings, as she forced the toast given to her by her husband, Gilbert asked, “Carrots? When shall we tell our family?”

Anne looked up at Gilbert and swallowed. “Gil…I…I don’t know.”

“Why the apprehension, Anne?” Gilbert asked confused. “It’s joyful news. One that I can’t wait to share.”

“I can’t wait to share it too, Gil. But…,”

“But what Anne?” Gilbert got rather disappointed then the feeling of anger started to bubble up. He would have told their family as soon as he was aware but thought it was up to Anne to suggest it. He had been waiting for her to mention telling Marilla and Matthew but there had been no announcement. He just couldn’t understand Anne’s silence on the matter.

Anne became teary and Gilbert felt some guilt for bringing it up and for feeling bitterness at Anne for keeping their good news to themselves. But he wanted her to answer. “I want everyone to know too, Gil. But may we wait? Given what happened last time, I just want to be sure. If anything was to happen, I don’t want to distress our family about it too. Please, Gil. Please understand.”

Gilbert went to approach Anne and took her hand. He felt even more remorseful for feeling frustrated at her. Of course, he understood. The pain of losing Valentine made her cautious. “I’ll be patient, Anne. I’m sorry. I’m just so happy that I want everyone to know now. But I understand. We’ll wait. Tell me when you’re ready. Meanwhile, it will be our sweet secret. But we won’t be able to keep it a secret for long. In a few weeks you will show and there will be no use hiding it.”

“Soon, Gil. I promise.”

*****

When it allowed, Gilbert would walk her to and from work and occasionally have lunch with Anne to make sure she ate properly. Occasionally, when they walk together, they would stop by a shop window that would pique their interest. A toy shop with a rocking horse or a woodshop with a cradle. They allowed themselves to dream but Anne always put a stop to a real purchase, fearing that it would bear some sort of hex if they celebrated prematurely.

When she felt incredibly unwell, she was grateful for Gilbert’s presence. He made sure she travelled safely, ate well and barely did anything that may jeopardise the pregnancy. He made their supper when he could, cleaned the house and would even guide her upstairs and downstairs. He did not dare admit to Anne that it was his way of coping with his anxiety. Gilbert’s reasoning was If he did everything he could for her, then perhaps it would lessen the stress on her body and ease her mind and all will be well with the baby. Easing the burden on Anne in any way, he thought, would prevent another loss.

*****

Four weeks had gone since they have known. Anne’s dizziness had subsided and she started to feel mildly better. She thought that Gilbert would perhaps stop with the over protectiveness, but he didn’t. Anne was thankful for Gilbert’s care, she truly was, however it was getting way too excessive and it started to annoy her.

“What are you doing?” Gilbert asked Anne as she walked into the kitchen while Gilbert made a start on supper.

“I’m getting some water,” Anne said as she went to get a glass.

Gilbert dropped the knife he held in his hand and rushed over to get the glass for Anne. “Have a seat. I’ll get you your water Anne-girl.”

“It’s fine, you’re busy preparing our supper,” said Anne as she continued on with getting the glass.

“Anne, have a seat. Please. I’ll get it,” insisted Gilbert.

“Fine,” she said as she sat down, annoyed.

Gilbert gave her a glass of water and she drank it as he continued to cut vegetables. When Anne had finished drinking, she then went to the pantry and started to carry a small bag of flour to the kitchen table.

Gilbert dropped the knife again and rushed to Anne and grabbed the bag of flour.

“What are you doing?” asked Anne perplexed and frustrated.

“I’m helping you carry the flour,” said Gilbert in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I can carry it myself,” said Anne tersely.

Gilbert did not detect the tone. “What for? Also, you should avoid carrying heavy things. Just ask me and I’ll do it for you.”

“Gil, I appreciate your help but a small bag of flour is hardly heavy and I just wanted to make some tarts for dessert. I feel like something sweet for after supper.”

“You should not lift things and rest as much as you can,” Gilbert advised. “And, I’ll make the tarts.”

“Gilbert, I can’t just sit here and do nothing! I’ll go mad!” Anne crossed her arms.

“I’m just trying to help you. I don’t want you to over exhaust yourself,” Gilbert reasoned, confused at Anne’s annoyance.

“Look, Gil. The past few weeks I have been feeling incredibly awful from dizziness, but I feel so much better now. I appreciate all the care you have given me but its too much. I suspect you’re exhausted from doing everything for me In addition to your work as a doctor. I’m not a useless woman that can’t do anything for herself!” Anne raised her voice.

“Don’t get angry at me…,” Gilbert tried to reason with Anne calmly.

“I’m not angry! I just want to make some tarts!”

“And I just want to help you, to ensure you are taken care of. Can’t a husband do that for his pregnant wife?” Gilbert was trying to be patient. “Tell me what ingredients you need and I’ll get them for you.”

“Gilbert Blythe! Listen to me! I can get my own water. I can get ingredients for the tarts myself. Since we’re at it, I can open and close doors myself, I can walk up and down the stairs without you being my escort and I can get my own book from the library shelves without you having to run by my side to grab it for me. I’m not carrying a big trunk full of clothes, nor am I carrying a horse! I’ll ask for your help when I need it!”

Gilbert was starting to get annoyed. “I can’t believe you are vexed at me for trying to make thigs easier for you. A horse indeed! Don’t be ridiculous!”

“YOU’RE THE ONE BEING RIDICULOUS!” screamed Anne.

Gilbert buried his head in his hands and gave a muffled scream.

“Oh!” Anne said with a worried tone.

Gilbert looked up and saw Anne clutching her stomach, her eyes staring straight into Gilbert.

“Anne, what is it?” Gilbert went to rush by Anne’s side.

“Gil, quickly,” said Anne begging.

“Anne, tell me what’s wrong?”

Anne grabbed Gilbert’s hand and placed in over the side of her stomach. He felt a gentle nudge. Gilbert’s eyes widened in surprise and broke into a grin.

Anne smiled back. “It’s the first time I truly felt it. I’ve felt flutters but not a kick like that. Is it really the baby?”

Gilbert tickled the spot where he felt the slight movement and a few seconds later was greeted back with another slight nudge. Gilbert chuckled. “I think so, Carrots. I think our baby was telling us to quieten down.”

“What were we arguing about again?” asked Anne.

“Water under the bridge, Anne-girl,” said Gilbert as he drew Anne into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead.

They then felt another nudge where Anne’s belly pressed against Gilbert. They smiled so wide it brightened the kitchen.

“Gil, I think its time to tell our family,” said Anne delightfully.

“Wonderful!” cheered Gilbert. “But after we have our supper and dessert. I’ll get those tart ingredients for you.”

Gilbert proceeded to gather the tart ingredients. Anne couldn’t help but roll her eyes but this time she had a big smile on her face.

*****

“Bash, it’s Gilbert,” said Gilbert through the telephone.

“Blythe! Good to hear your voice. How’s everything? Missed me too much have you?” chuckled Bash.

“Yeah, I just wanted to hear your sad, sorry voice. But seriously, I need you to fetch Matthew and Marilla immediately then call me when they are there. They don’t have a telephone and I need to talk to them,” instructed Gilbert.

“What now?” asked Bash perplexed.

“No, next century. Of course, now!” said Gilbert.

“Is everything alright?” Bash was starting to get worried.

“Just fetch them, please. I will speak with you soon,” said Gilbert as he hung up the telephone.

Gilbert them looked at Anne and smiled.

“Gil, the way you spoke to Bash would have them worried,” said Anne.

“Then they’ll be pleasantly surprised when they hear the news,” grinned Gilbert as he grabbed Anne and held her close to him. “I thought we should build suspense and anticipation. It’s more exciting that way.”

“You are such a sadist,” giggled Anne.

“Only when it comes to Bash,” chuckled Gilbert. “I’m glad we are telling them because people are starting to suspect Anne-girl. You’re no longer wearing a corset and your skirts are riding higher around the waist than before. Emily and David certainly weren’t fooled when he had supper at their house the other night.”

“Why did they say something?” wondered Anne.

“No. But Emily was staring at you when you were helping set the table. Then she whispered something to David and he looked at you for a while. Then he nodded at her with a smile. Then when you excused yourself to get more water for the jug both of them were looking at me with wide smiles as I ate.”

“Did you say anything?” asked Anne.

“I was tempted, but no I didn’t. They were staring at me with wide grins as I ate the apple pie. They asked me how I was and I said I was fine. Then they asked how you were and I chewed, I said you were fine, but I could feel the heat creeping up from my neck to my face.”

“I’m sorry, Gilbert for putting you in such a position. Colleagues from work suspect something as well. One of the teachers noticed I was no longer wearing a corset and they asked me why, with a sly grin on their face.” I merely said I find it more comfortable not wearing one, which is not exactly a lie.”

“What made you change your mind, Anne?” asked Gilbert. “What made you decide to tell our family?”

“The baby, Gilbert. It didn’t feel real until I felt the kick when we were in the kitchen. It made me extremely happy. Then to see you grin so widely, you looked so ecstatic and proud. I just felt like, now is the time to let everyone know. I’ve felt the baby a few more times the past hour and with each kick, the baby is making me more excited.”

“You’ve felt the baby a few times since?” asked Gilbert smiling.

“Yes,” Anne sighed happily.

“Mrs. Blythe! You have to share if our child says hello! I want to be able to acquaint myself with our baby as much as possible!”

“A doting father already,” Anne teased.

“I’ve been doting since we found out, Anne. I’m afraid I’ll be doting until the day I die!”

Suddenly, the telephone rang.

Anne and Gilbert went for the phone at the same time with Gilbert managing to grab it first.

“Blythe, speaking,” Gilbert said.

“Gilbert, please tell me that Anne is fine. Bash rushed to Green Gables and told us to come quick that you needed to speak to me and Matthew. Please tell, me everything is alright,” said Marilla whose voice was slightly tearful.

“Marilla, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I apologise. I will hand you over to Anne. She’d like to speak to you,” said Gilbert as he mouthed out ‘sorry’ to Anne.

“Marilla, it’s Anne. I’m sorry we didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Are you fine child? Put me out of my misery and just tell me that you are fine,” instructed Marilla tersely.

“I’m fine, Marilla. Perfectly, fine,” said Anne with a sigh.

Anne could then hear Marilla tell everyone that there was nothing wrong with Anne.

“Thank heavens, child. Tell Gilbert he’s nearly put me in an early grave,” said Marilla. “Oh, but Anne. Is it Gilbert? Is there anything the matter? Have you had another marital fight?”

“Ugh! No Marilla. Gilbert is fine and we are both fine. Stop with the fussing and I’ll tell you why I needed to talk to you.” Anne was getting exasperated with Marilla’s questions.

“Out with it then or do you just miss us and needed to hear our voices?” asked Marilla mor gently this time.

“We do miss you and we wanted to tell you that you, Matthew and Hazel will be grandparents soon enough,” said Anne very quickly.

“What did you just say?” asked Marilla, voice wavering.

Anne could then hear Matthew ask loudly, “What’s she saying? What’s going on?”

“Marilla, tell everyone that Gilbert and I are expecting and we are most probably five months along,” Anne told Marilla as she smiled.

Gilbert was watching Anne intently, questioning what was Marilla’s reaction.

Anne shrugged as all she heard was silence over the telephone line. She then heard Marilla sniff.

“Marilla, are you crying?” Anne asked bewildered.

“Happy tears my dear daughter,” said Marilla as she continued to cry.

“Goodness sake, Marilla, what is going on. Don’t keep the news to yourself,” said Matthew as he grabbed the phone. “Anne, Marilla is smiling and crying at the same time. You tell me now what is going on as she seems incapable of speaking which is very unusual indeed.”

“Matthew, Gilbert and I are expecting a child. I suspect I’m more than halfway along.” Anne rolled her eyes at Gilbert who laughed. This was not the way she was expecting Marilla to react.

“Woo hoo!” yelled Matthew to everyone without holding the telephone away which caused Anne to jump at the loudness of his exuberance. “Anne’s pregnant!”

Anne could then hear cheering from the other end of the line.

Anne then heard Hazel’s voice. “Anne is it true?”

“Yes, Hazel. Thank you for being the calm one,” laughed Anne.

“That is so wonderful. I’m so happy for you. Now, put that husband of yours on the telephone,” instructed Hazel.

Anne handed the phone to Gilbert. “Hazel, it’s Gilbert.”

“Now Gilbert, I’m happy for you son. But you better be looking after that wife of yours. Make sure she sleeps well and make sure she doesn’t do too much and make sure she doesn’t do any heavy lifting….” Hazel rambled on and on but was interrupted by Bash.

“Blythe, it’s Bash….,”

“Sebastian! It’s incredibly rude of you to grab the phone off my hands! I did not raise you to have bad manners!”

“Blythe, I just saved you from my mother. You can thank me later. Ow! Right, you owe me, she just swatted me with a rag. Is it true?” asked Bash with excitement in his voice.

“No, Bash. Anne’s not pregnant, I am. Of course, it’s true, you moke! Why would we joke about such a thing!” laughed Gilbert.

“I’m going to be an uncle! Congratulations, Blythe! You sly dog! I’m surprised you even know what to do considering it took you years to figure out how to reveal your feelings to Anne,” joked Bash.

Gilbert could hear Hazel scolding Bash. “Sebastian, none of that foul mouth talk about Gilbert and Anne!”

“Yeah, Bash. Listen to your mother you big child,” laughed Gilbert.

“Name your child after me and I’ll never tease you again,” chuckled Bash.

“Bash, I don’t know if I want to name my baby after an immature man child,” joked Gilbert.

“I said to name your child after me, not Jerry,” Bash retorted back.

“Why? What’s Jerry done?” asked Gilbert.

“The moke was left to look after Anne Cordelia and Diana came home and the child had a moustache drawn on her face and with her clothes soaked to the bone because Jerry and his child apparently were playing pirates and they pretended to walk the gangplank,” chuckled Bash.

“For goodness sake, Bash. We’re talking of a Blythe baby here and you’re talking pirates. And stop the teasing,” Gilbert could hear Muriel over the phone. “Hello Gilbert. It’s Muriel. I’m so happy for you and Anne.”

“Thank you, Muriel. Are you really married to Bash? You always seemed so sensible except for when it comes to him,” Gilbert said in jest.

Muriel laughed. “He does occasionally surprise and at times can me quite mature.”

“Well, I haven’t seen him be a mature person yet,” laughed Gilbert.

“The both of you really do tease each other like brothers,” chuckled Muriel. “Gilbert, may I speak with Anne? I’d like to wish her well.”

Gilbert gave the phone back to his bright, smiling wife. “It’s Muriel,” he whispered.

“Muriel?”

“Anne! Congratulations! I’m so happy for you!” Muriel greeted.

“Thank you. I felt the baby kick today.”

“You did?” gasped Muriel. “She felt the baby kick today!” Muriel shared the news.

Anne could hear cheering from Avonlea.

“Sorry, Muriel,” said Marilla as she grabbed the phone. “Anne? You felt the baby?”

“Yes, Marilla. Gilbert and I did,” said Anne excitedly.

“Oh! I am so happy!” said Marilla as a fresh wave of tears overwhelmed her.

“Marilla, please don’t cry. You’ll make me cry,” said Anne as Gilbert looked at her and raised his brows.

“Now you’ve done it! I’m crying from happiness now too!” said Anne as she wept with a smile.

Gilbert couldn’t help but envelope Anne as she continued to speak to the family in Avonlea through tears. Gilbert shook his head from the joy of it all, elation plastered on his face.

*****

Gilbert woke up in the middle of the night and stretched his hand over to the other side of the bed. He was surprised when all he could feel was empty space and no warmth. Panic then set in. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom to see if Anne had taken herself there. There was no Anne.

He then ran downstairs towards the library, heart beating fast. “Anne! Anne! Where are you?” He opened the door to the library and found it empty.

“Gil! In the kitchen!” yelled Anne.

Gilbert ran to the kitchen, adrenaline pumping through his body. He then saw Anne sitting down eating and breathed a sigh of relief. “I thought something had happened.”

“Sorry, I got hungry,” said Anne with a mouthful of food. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

“You’re eating strawberry tarts and salmon jerky? Together?” Gilbert asked completely perplexed and trying very hard not to make a distasteful face.

“Do not judge me,” said Anne as she stared at Gilbert.

“I’m not…,” said Gilbert smiling.

“You are,” Anne pointed out as she got teary. “It’s sweet and salty. It balances each other out.”

Gilbert ran over and put an arm around his wife as he apologised. “I’m sorry Anne. I didn’t mean to make you upset. It’s just an odd combination, that is all.” Gilbert tried to fight the urge to laugh.

“You’re trying not to laugh. I can tell. I am not eating them together. I take one bite of the tart and one bite of the jerky. Never together.”

Gilbert went to reach out for a tart and got a slap on his hand from Anne. Anne then drew both plates of tarts and jerky towards her body, her arm protecting the food.

“What? You’re not sharing with your own husband?” Gilbert asked amused.

“Get your own. I’m already sharing with our child,” said Anne who was getting annoyed at Gilbert as she took a bite of salmon jerky.

Gilbert got up to get a tart for himself and water for both himself and Anne.

“You should have woken me up, Carrots,” said Gilbert as he chewed. “I would have gotten the food for you.”

“I didn’t want to disturb you, Gil.”

“Its no problem, Anne. I’d rather that you and the baby are safe. Accidents can happen you know. I worry about you walking downstairs, especially in the dark.”

“I can manage myself. I have done it plenty of times,” countered Anne.

“I really don’t mind, Carrots. Wake me up next time, please,” said Gilbert as he drank some water.

Anne went to face Gilbert. “Gil, what us this really about?”

“What do you mean?”

“I am not dying, nor sick nor injured. I am pregnant. You don’t need to fuss the way you’re doing,” said Anne. “I’m feeling better. The dizziness and nausea have dissipated and I’m more energetic. There really is no need to be so over protective. So, what is this really about?”

Gilbert gazed at Anne’s eyes. Anne looked at Gilbert concerned. She knew there was more to it than just a doting husband and father-to-be. She reached out for Gilbert’s hand and just held it, urging him to tell her the truth.

“I don’t want to worry you or bring something up that may upset you while you’re in this condition,” whispered Gilbert.

“Gil, I’m your wife. I can tell when something is not quite right. I’ve known you since we were children. What are you worried about?”

“I’m scared that if I don’t look after you and the baby,” Gilbert sighed, “that it may happen again. What happened in Paris and with Valentine.”

Anne looked at Gilbert silently for a moment and noticed a lone tear fall from his eye when he blinked.

“Gil, you have been so good at being positive and reassuring. I didn’t know this was eating you up.” Anne reached out and wiped the tear.

“Don’t get me wrong, Anne. I am happy and excited and I have not lied about my feelings. But I can’t deny that there hasn’t been a nagging voice in my head that resurfaces from time to time with worry. So, I resolved to myself that I will try and spoil you and the baby, to try and prevent any potential mishaps or accidents. I didn’t want to worry you but telling you so.”

Anne blinked. She understood where Gilbert was coming from. She had been on edge and he has too. His emotions and actions were just his way of protection and his way of showing her how much he loved her and his child.

“I’m sorry for being cranky, Gil. I understand. Thank you, for looking after me and the baby,” Anne squeezed his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m sorry. I’ll try and give you more space. But I can’t promise that I will do it all the time. I feel helpless, here you are with a growing child inside you and I’m doing nothing,” he explained.

“You’ve done a lot more than what you realise, Gil. I can assure you of that,” smiled Anne.

Gilbert kissed Anne’s hand which he had been holding. Anne then pushed the plate of her tarts to Gilbert. “Tart?” she offered.

Gilbert grinned. “I’m fine Anne. Share it with the baby.”

Anne took a bite as she smiled. While she chewed, she quickly grabbed Gilbert’s hand and placed it on her stomach. A few seconds later, Gilbert felt some movement which made him light up with delight.

“Baby says, thank you Daddy,” said Anne as she continued to bite into a piece of jerky.

*****

Anne rushed about from bedroom to bedroom tidying and cleaning around the house before Gilbert got home from the markets, for she knew that he would scold her for doing too much. But it kept her mind occupied and gave her something to do. She had just stopped working. Her pregnancy was well and truly visible and she was told much to her dismay by the Ministry that work was not a place for a woman who was expecting. Anne tried to argue that she was still quite capable of working, her brain was still as powerful as ever, but was shut down by the men that she reported to.

As she gathered herself some food in the kitchen, Gilbert walked in with an enormous amount of bags laden with food.

“Did you buy the whole market?” Anne asked confused at the amount of food he had just bought.

“You’re eating for two and you seem to be eating every hour,” laughed Gilbert.

“It’s so frustrating, I start to eat and I’m full within a few mouthfuls but I’m peckish again not soon after,” sighed Anne.

“Carrots, the house is way too tidy. Did you clean?” asked Gilbert as he put away the food.

“Yes, Gil. I did. Now that I am no longer at the Ministry. I have nothing to do. Boredom is my unwelcome companion.”

“You could read. You could also continue writing more opinion pieces for Canada’s journals and magazines. Even the newspaper. I’m sure you have a lot of opinions you’re just waiting to unleash in that head of yours,” chuckled Gilbert.

“Well, yes. Maybe I should start with ‘pregnancy is not an affliction and has no bearing on women’s ability to work’.”

“Why not?” asked Gilbert seriously.

“You’re right. I should write it,” agreed Anne who now has a sudden feeling of purpose.

Gilbert grinned. “That’s my, Carrots,”

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Both Anne and Gilbert grinned widely.

“You better get that. It’s for you,” said Anne.

“No, Anne. It would be for you. You should answer the door,” Gilbert gently instructed.

“I insist that you should answer it,” said Anne getting annoyed.

“You should answer it. I am positive that whoever is at the door, it would be for you,” insisted Gilbert.

“Argh! You are being frustrating. Let’s both go and answer it,” said Anne as she took Gilbert’s hand and dragged him towards the front door.

Anne turned the handle and threw the doors wide open.

“Surprise!” yelled a small crowd at the same time that Anne and Gilbert screamed “Surprise!” at each other.

There was Diana and Jerry, Ruby and Moody, Jane and Charlie and Cole.

Anne and Gilbert stared at each other confused.

“But this is your surprise,” said Anne confused.

“No, it’s not. It’s yours,” said Gilbert.

“Are both of you going to let us in or are we to stay outside until both of you finish your argument?” asked Jerry laughing loudly.

“I’m sorry, come in everyone,” said Gilbert chuckling as their seven guests fought their way inside.

The women and Cole gushed over Anne and touched her belly as they hugged her and cooed. The men shook hands with Gilbert and patted him on the back. 

Once all coats were hung, luggage left in the foyer and pleasantries were exchanged, Anne turned to Gilbert. “Alright, Gilbert Blythe. Explain yourself. How did you know about your surprise?”

“No Anne, this is not my surprise. It’s yours. I was expecting Diana, Ruby, Jane and Cole. But I’m glad my old boy gang is here!” said Gilbert as he high fived the boys one by one.

“Yeay!” screamed the boys as Gilbert directed everyone to the parlour, which only made the women roll their eyes.

“Well, I was expecting your ‘boy gang’ but I’m glad that my kindred spirits have joined them. I still need an explanation,” Anne continued to prod.

“It’s you that need to explain it, Carrots,” said Gilbert still confused.

Moody who was standing beside Gilbert covered his head.

“Moody! What in the world are you doing?” Ruby complained.

“When Gilbert called Anne, Carrots when we were in school, he got hit by a slate. The closest thing to Anne is that vase. I was just protecting my head from shards.”

“Sorry Anne. I seem to have left my husband at home. Instead, I have a child as a travel companion,” said Ruby in jest.

Anne grinned. “I’ll have you know I’ve matured since then, Moody. I now hit him with a book over the head instead. How about I fetch us all some tea and when I come back, then Gilbert can explain himself.”

“Anne, you sit with everyone. I’ll go and prepare tea,” said Gilbert.

“I’m fine Gil, I can do it,” assured Anne.

“You shouldn’t have to carry everything from the kitchen. I’ll do it for you,” Gilbert insisted.

“Gil, I’m perfectly capable…,” Anne started.

“Honestly! I can write a book about both of you being stubborn fools in love. I’ll explain things then I can go and fetch tea,” instructed Diana.

“So,” Diana started. “Anne called me three weeks ago and said that Gilbert has been making her insane with his overprotectiveness…”

“Who me?” asked Gilbert.

“Yes, you and I can see it now,” said Diana. “She suggested that perhaps a weekend spent with the boys who have not seen you in a while, would do you good. You know, you may speak of what its like being a father and reminisce about old times. Anne asked if I may help her organise it as a surprise. I said I would be delighted to do so and it was a good idea.”

“But I also called you…,” Gilbert started.

“Let me finish, Gilbert. Then Gilbert called me a week later to say that he would like to organise a surprise mother-to-be afternoon tea for Anne with her oldest friends as she has been miserable since she stopped working. He was hoping it would lift her spirits up. He asked me if I could get myself, Ruby, Jane, Cole to Toronto for a weekend. I said I would be delighted to do so.”

“So here we are!” laughed Jane. “Our children are with their grandparents and we’ve all been travelling together since Charlottetown. It’s been a hilarity so far. We’ve had to banish the boys to share a compartment as there were too many bodily function jokes and demonstrations occurring. You’d think they’re ten years old!”

“I bet,” Gilbert laughed heartily, not realising until that moment how much he missed his childhood friends.

“Us men – not boys, were trying to convince our wives to join the Mile Long Club, but I’m afraid our charms were thwarted once Jerry starting to let off some gas,” said Charlie as he gave Jerry a playful push.

“What’s the Mile Long Club?” asked Anne loudly.

The boys all looked at each other, then to Gilbert. Gilbert’s face was growing crimson red.

“We’re not explaining it to her, Gilbert,” said Moody. “She’s your wife.”

Everyone looked between Gilbert and Anne amused.

“Yeah, Gilbert. What is the Mile Long Club?” teased Jerry.

Diana laughed. “You and Gilbert are already part of the club, Anne. You told me about it when you came to visit us in Charlottetown.”

Gilbert went even redder.

“What!” yelled Charlie. “Gilbert, you’re more daring than I thought!”

“May someone tell this pregnant woman what it is?” demanded Anne.

Gilbert went to approach Anne and whispered in her ear. When Gilbert had finished his explanation, Anne went red herself. “Oh!” she said. “Diana, I can’t believe you just told everyone about it.”

“Anne, you’re pregnant and we have children and Cole is an adult. We’re no longer the innocent children we once were. Everyone knows what may go on behind closed doors,” explained Diana.

“So, its true?” asked Ruby with a grin.

Anne blushed and everyone laughed. Anne reached out for Gilbert’s hand. “We neither confirm nor deny.”

“That’s a yes,” grinned Cole as he winked at Anne.

“On that note,” said Gilbert hoping to change the subject. “I’m glad that everyone is here. This is such a wonderful surprise. We have plenty of room for this welcome reunion.”

Jerry was staring at Anne intently.

“Jerry, what are you staring at?” asked Anne confused at his adopted brother’s reaction to seeing her.

“Anne, I just cannot believe you are pregnant. The girl with the twin braids has a baby belly,” said Jerry shaking her head. “Hey! Do you remember the County fair and we saw Madame Lyudmila and she predicted that Gilbert will have red haired children,” Jerry laughed hysterically.

“Oh, dear. I don’t want my children to be burdened with such a curse!” exclaimed Anne.

Gilbert joined in the laughter. “She did too! I was flustered when she told me my fortune because at the time, I was still trying to win Anne’s favour. Who would have thought that the old fortune teller could actually see the future. And it’s not a curse Anne. I really hope to have red haired children.”

“Umm. I have a confession to make,” Cole started sheepishly.

Everyone looked at Cole, wide eyed.

“Alright, I may have paid Madam Lyudmila twenty cents each to give Diana, Jerry, Gilbert and Anne a fortune that they were destined to me together,” Cole couldn’t hold his laughter in. Jane and Charlie joined in the laughter as the rest started at Cole with mouth opened.

“You tried to interfere with our destiny?” Diana asked incredulously.

“No. I tried to encourage the four of you to act on what you wanted. I just thought that a favourable fortune may just give you the confidence to do so,” Cole tried to explain.

“Thank you, Cole,” said Jerry smiling.

“Yes, thank you. Because there was only one path to destiny for me,” said Gilbert as he looked at Anne.

Cole then looked to Anne and Diana and questioned if they were angry at him. “Anne, Diana, I hope you’re not vexed?”

“We never could be Cole McKenzie. You meant well,” said Anne as she gave Cole an embrace.

“You and your matchmaking,” laughed Diana. “And look, here we all are.”

“Yes, indeed. A friendship that has lasted and laughs all around,” said Gilbert. “I can’t believe you did this for me.” Gilbert turned to Anne. “I didn’t realise how much I missed these sorry bunch,” chuckled Gilbert.

“And I can’t believe you did this for me,” said Anne as she squeezed Gilbert’s hand. Anne then started crying.

“Oh no, she’s crying,” said Jerry growing uncomfortable.

“Yes, Jerry we can see that,” Diana scolded. Diana then walked towards Anne and Gilbert and took Anne by the hand. “How about I make everyone tea and Gilbert and the boys can go out and have some fun.”

“We can have as much fun here,” said Gilbert. “I don’t want to leave Anne.”

“Nope, Gilbert,” said Charlie. “We are going to celebrate you, father-to-be. You’re coming with us.”

“She’ll be fine Gilbert. The girls and I will look after her,” assured Cole.

Gilbert looked at the girls as he was being led towards the front door. “No horror stories about childbirth! I don’t want Anne worrying!”

“We won’t scare her Gilbert. We’ll only tell her the truth!” giggled Ruby.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” laughed Gilbert.

The boys then proceeded to push Gilbert out the door.

“I’m rather looking forward to some whisky,” said Moody.

“There is a tavern beside one of the distilleries that everyone may enjoy,” suggested Gilbert as he put on his coat.

“That’s the spirit Blythe!” said Jerry. “Let’s go!”

*****

The boys had gathered together at a local whisky distillery and were waiting for their drinks.

“Don’t look so worried Gilbert. She’ll be fine,” said Jerry as he slapped Gilbert on the back.

“I’ve spent the past few months worrying about her and the baby. Being out and about makes me feel guilty,” admitted Gilbert.

“Believe me Gilbert. You’ll be craving to have the opportunity to go out once you have children. Just enjoy the afternoon and you’ll be back with Anne pretty soon,” said Charlie.

“We haven’t been all together for quite some time. I’ve been looking forward to this, having my Avonlea brothers with me, just for a good time,” said Moody.

“You’re such a sentimental, sap,” grinned Jerry as he thew a peanut shell at Moody.

“Don’t tell me that you don’t feel the same, Baynard. I know you do. On the train ride here, you kept on talking about us boys just being boys,” said Moody throwing a peanut shell back at Jerry.

“Look Gilbert,” Jerry started seriously. “We all want to say, we’re sorry about the loss you had in Paris. It must have been hard on you and Anne.”

“Yeah, Gilbert,” Moody added, not knowing what else to say.

“It’s awful Gilbert. Jane and I had such a loss as well and I understand the feelings that it can bring on. I hope that everything goes well with this baby,” said Charlie hopefully.

“It certainly was a difficult time. I think that’s why I’m been so overprotective of Anne,” said Gilbert, glad that his friends were there for support. He thought he really should count on his childhood friends more. He found that despite the distance and time apart, it always was comforting when they finally converged together.

“There’s nothing wrong with that. But Anne has been concerned about you. She has told Ruby as much. She’s worried that you have not had any fun lately. So right now, our aim is to make sure you have fun Blythe,” said Moody.

“And to give you some proper advice on pregnancy and having children coming from experienced husbands,” pointed out Jerry.

Gilbert looked around pretending to be confused. “Where are these experienced husbands you speak of?” Gilbert tried to supress a chuckle but could not help it when it escaped.

Charlie grinned. “Us of course! But you just wait. You’ll find out that what we speak is the truth!”

At that moment the bartender came over. “I heard that this is s celebration as someone is due to become a father very soon?”

“That’s right. And here’s the man,” said Jerry clapping a hand on Gilbert’s back again.

Gilbert grinned at the bartender. The bartender then smiled and motioned for someone to come over. A server came over with a tray and dropped some whiskey in front of each of them. Jerry, Charlie and Moody laughed. “On the house,” said the bartender.

“But…but…my whisky is in a baby bottle,” stammered Gilbert as he looked at his drink in disbelief. Jerry, Moody and Charlie were laughing hysterically in their seats clutching their stomachs as they all quickly grabbed their whisky glasses before Gilbert could reach over and swap his baby bottle for their glass.

“Well sir, it will help you acquaint yourself with such equipment before the baby comes. Congratulations,” grinned the bartender at Gilbert.

Gilbert grabbed the baby bottle filled with whisky and laughed along with the boys. “I should have known that you all had something up your sleeve.”

“Call it initiation,” grinned Charlie.

“To Gilbert, Anne and baby Blythe. We hope that all goes well,” toasted Moody as he held up his glass.

They all clinked their glasses (and baby bottle) together and drank. They all looked at Gilbert in anticipation.

“Well, here goes,” chuckled Gilbert as he proceeded to suck on the bottle.

The boys all started cheering as he drank. Pretty soon all the other patrons looked over at the noise and joined in cheering Gilbert on. As Gilbert sucked on the last drop, he then held the empty baby bottle up in the air and the whole tavern cheered. Other patrons started clapping and good wishes for the baby were yelled by customers.

Gilbert laughed, happy to be in the company of his best friends.

*****

After some tea, Diana, Ruby, Jane and Cole brought some gifts out for Anne. They ooohed and ahhhed and cooed at the knitted bonnets, booties and embroidered bibs they all made for the Blythe baby.

“Cole, I cannot believe you knitted this bonnet,” said Anne as she admired Cole’s gift.

“It was quite therapeutic actually. I’m even thinking of incorporating knitting into my art.”

“Oooo. That would be fantastic Cole,” exclaimed Anne.

“This is an extra present from me,” said Ruby as she presented Anne with a heavy box. There was a card on the box – _Open in the event of a motherly emergency_.

Anne opened the box and pulled apart the tissue paper. “Wine?” Anne laughed.

Cole, Jane and Diana, laughed. “That is the best present ever,” Jane chuckled.

“Believe me. There will be days when you’ll need it,” pointed out Ruby.

“So, Anne, how are you feeling?” asked Diana.

“You want the truth?” asked Anne.

“Of course,” said Jane.

“Well, I didn’t realise just how anxious I have been until now. Having you here makes me feel light-hearted and just happy. Don’t get me wrong, I have been happy at times but my mind has also been quite uneasy since I found out of the pregnancy. I had been anticipating the worse because of our loss in Paris. But you all have made me realise just how joyous it can be to expect a baby,” explained Anne.

Jane reached over to grab Anne’s hand. “I know the feeling, Anne. Once you have lost a baby and you get pregnant again, you are waiting for the worse possible scenario to happen. It’s almost as if you anticipate disappointment so you don’t fall so hard when it does occur.”

“You’ve explained it perfectly, Jane. I’m sorry you had to go through it yourself,” said Anne as she squeezed Jane’s hand.

“If its any comfort, Anne, I did end up having children. So not every pregnancy can result in tragedy,” said Jane.

“I’m starting to believe that now. Especially as I have about two months left to go according to Gilbert’s estimates,” nodded Anne. “Tell me about childbirth. What may I expect?”

Cole warned. “Gilbert said don’t scare Anne.”

“You forget about the pain Anne, once your baby has arrived. Once your baby is in your arms it’s as if the pain did not happen,” smiled Diana. “You’ll be just fine.”

“What people don’t tell you is that you actually give birth twice. First to the baby then second to the placenta,” Ruby blurted out.

“Ruby!” exclaimed Cole, Diana and Jane.

Anne laughed. “It’s fine. I’ve assisted when Mary and my friend Catherine were in labour. I know about that.”

“Husbands though, they become a wreck,” volunteered Jane.

“An absolute wreck,” agreed Diana. “You’d think it’s them giving birth.”

Ruby laughed. “Don’t I know it! I had to ask the midwife to get Moody a paper bag to breathe into!”

Everybody else laughed with Ruby.

“Charlie fainted,” Jane pointed out. “So, at one point they were attending to Charlie, instead of attending to me.”

Everybody laughed again.

Jane grinned. “Don’t tell him I told you! He will absolutely die of embarrassment!”

“Tell me,” said Anne. “Is it possible that these are actually growing?” Anne asked as she looked down at her breasts.

“It sure is!” said Diana. “Wait until your milk starts coming in after the baby is born. Gilbert will gawk at you in disbelief.”

Ruby and Jane nodded their heads.

“What’s it like having a baby in your home?” Anne asked. “I’ve had experience with Henri in Paris but that was short lived and I certainly did not give birth to him so my body did not have to recover from anything.”

“When you have to go out, allow for an hour beforehand. It will take you an hour to pack everything and then when you’re about to step out, the baby will either need a nappy change or a change of clothes due to vomit,” volunteered Jane.

Anne grinned. “I know about that. It used to happen with Henri.”

“Be prepared that you will never be alone until they are of school age. When you have to go to the bathroom, eat or get dressed someone will be watching you,” was Diana’s advice.

“Invest in a stylish nightgown, Anne. There will be days that you get so frazzled that you don’t have time to get dressed. I asked Miss Jeannie to make me several nightgowns in a lovely floral print and when an unexpected guest arrives and I haven’t had a chance to change I just put a belt on and a cape and voila! You can’t tell I have my nightgown on!” exclaimed Ruby.

“So, when I visited you once and you had a belt and a cape on in your house that was actually a nightgown?” Jane asked in surprise.

“Yes, Jane. It was. Surprised?” Ruby asked grinning.

“I cannot believe you never shared this with us Ruby! What an absolutely clever idea!” Diana explained.

Ruby smiled. “I can’t give you all my secrets!”

“And having children, has it affected your relationship with your husbands?” asked Anne.

“They become another child, Anne,” said Diana. “You know I came home one day after visiting the markets and Jerry had drawn a moustache on Anne Cordelia. He told me they were playing pirates.”

“I wish I could have seen that,” giggled Anne.

“They start to talk like a baby TO the baby,” said Jane. “They can’t help it.”

Anne laughed. “Yes, Gilbert was doing the same thing to Henri.”

“You know the time between your children falling asleep and you falling asleep? That becomes the only adult time with your husband. So, take advantage of it,” winked Ruby. “When you’re ready after giving birth of course. Because once the children wake you have lost that time to be together.”

“So true,” nodded Diana.

“Oh, I am so glad I don’t have children!” exclaimed Cole.

“You may want to one day,” Anne pointed out.

“I’m happy to remain Uncle Cole to your children. I can visit and dote on them, then I have the opportunity to give them back.”

Everyone laughed.

“To be sincere. My relationship with Jerry is at another level. We have something that binds us. A shared connection and I love him even more,” smiled Diana.

Anne grinned. “I still can’t believe you’re with Jerry.”

“What Diana says is true,” interrupted Ruby. “I see Moody with our children and I see genuine delight. Nothing makes you love your husband more when you see them being a great father.”

Jane added to the conversation. “I see Charlie work so hard to provide for us, to protect us and I see him suffering when our children are sick or are in despair. When you see that you have nothing but admiration for the man you married.”

“Gilbert has been nothing but supportive, I think he will be a great husband and father Anne. The fact that he organised this surprise for you, just shows how much he cares for you and his child,” Cole observed.

“I know. He is wonderful and always has been, hasn’t he?” Anne smiled as she thought of Gilbert.

“But it took you three years to realise it,” pointed out Ruby.

“It’s because someone had ‘dibs’ on him and I didn’t want to upset a friend,” Anne teased. “I was scared of you hating me Ruby.”

“I’m sorry, Anne. It was just a childish fancy. For me anyway,” Ruby reasoned. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“All is well Ruby,” assured Anne.

“Speaking of being scared. You know what scared me the other day?” said Diana. “I heard myself talking to Anne Cordelia and I sounded like my mother.”

“Oh, I do that too!” exclaimed Jane.

“I didn’t have a mother until I arrived in Green Gables. It worries me that I won’t be a good mother,” Anne admitted with a tear.

Cole went to sit beside Anne and placed an arm around her. “You mustn’t think that Anne. You have a big heart and big hearts make good mothers.”

“Thank you, Cole,” said Anne. “It’s nice of you to say.”

“It’s the truth, Anne Blythe,” smiled Cole.

“Anne, I have known you for a long time. You and Gilbert will be great parents. I know it. Having a baby that is half of you and half of your husband that you love dearly is some sort of miracle and it’s unbelievable how much love it brings to your home. I look forward to seeing you as a mother. You will be wonderful!” gushed Diana.

“Thank you. I know that as long as I have Gilbert with me, our family will be fine,” said Anne as she rubbed her belly.

*****

They were in their fifth round of whisky and having caught up on what was happening in their lives with work and home, Charlie cleared his throat. “Ahem. It is time for the husbands of Avonlea, to impart some of our knowledge to father-to-be, Dr. Blythe. Information which you may find useful.”

“Is this really necessary? Do you really have sensible advice to give me? Because I highly doubt it,” said Gilbert amused.

“Oh, ye of little faith!” said Moody who was starting to get loud. “We are the masters and you are merely an apprentice.”

“Alright, give it to me,” chuckled Gilbert. “I shall be the judge of whether I should take on any advice you give me. Somehow, I am wary of following advice from one that drew a pirate moustache on their toddler, one that electrocuted themselves in school with a potato light bulb and one that told all the girls that those with an emotional disposition tend to be barren.”

“But we have matured since then,” reasoned Moody.

“Well, maybe not Jerry,” laughed Charlie. “The pirate moustache was just recently.”

“Gilbert, you should be honoured that such three wise men are willing to impart their knowledge to a beginner,” grinned Jerry. “Shall we start on pregnancy?”

Charlie and Moody nodded.

Gilbert looked at the three of them in anticipation, trying not to burst into laughter.

“First topic – cravings,” said Jerry. “Never question their food choices. They will either cry or start a war.”

“Never take or eat a pregnant woman’s food. They will either punch you or tackle you to the ground,” added Charlie.

“Never, ever deviate from the food they ask for. You will be punished for getting it wrong. If they ask for green grapes, get them green grapes at any cost. Not red grapes or black grapes or purple grapes, get green grapes and green grapes only,” shuddered Moody.

“I guess you were punished for getting anything other than green grapes, huh?” chuckled Gilbert.

“Yes, indeed. And I have the mental scars that I still carry with me,” said Moody solemnly.

“I must admit, it’s good advice so far. I tried to take a tart from Anne and I got hit,” Gilbert admitted with an amused smile.

“See, the three wise men speak the truth,” said Jerry.

“Alright, next advice concerns their moods,” said Moody. “Be prepared for Jekyll and Hyde. At ten o’clock they will tell you they love you dearly. Then at three minutes past ten, they will tell you they hate you. Just keep quiet and tell them you love them no matter what.”

“And just say sorry for whatever it is they are angry or annoyed for even though you don’t know what it is,” said Charlie.

“And you may have seen that Anne cried when we arrived. They have one reaction to everything when they’re pregnant. That is to cry. They cry when they are happy, they cry when they are sad, they cy when they are angry, they cry when they are excited. The crying will continue for a while after the baby is born,” advised Jerry.

“What do I do then?” asked Gilbert genuinely interested.

“Just hold them and tell them everything will be fine,” said Charlie as Jerry and Moddy nodded.

“Alright, next topic. Their, um, breasts,” said Jerry tentatively.

“Sorry Jerry but we are not talking about our wives’ breasts. I’ve known these girls since we were babies ourselves….,” Gilbert said with his brows raised.

“No, Gilbert. This is important,” insisted Moody.

“Just listen,” instructed Charlie.

“Alright, go ahead,” sighed Gilbert.

“They will grow bigger as you may have already noticed?” said Jerry.

Gilbert nodded reluctantly.

“But they’re not for you!” pointed out Charlie.

“They are for the baby – for milk. You will not get to touch them for a while,” warned Moody.

“What? I can’t believe we are having this conversation,” said Gilbert.

“Listen, Gilbert,” Charlie started. “We are telling you insider information. Our wives, they will be focused on the baby. What was once a haven for your intimacy will have a different function and it doesn’t involve you. For a while at least.”

“Three months,” volunteered Jerry.

“Four months,” said Charlie.

“Six months!” exclaimed Moody.

“You have to be patient, unless you want to get kicked where it hurts,” winced Moddy remembering the memory. “I will admit to having such an experience.”

Jerry, Charlie and Gilbert laughed.

“I didn’t know Ruby was so feisty,” said Jerry who was still laughing.

“I learned my lesson, I tell you,” said Moody. “But I found that after our first, when I helped her with the chores, cooked and bathed the baby and she wasn’t so tired, Ruby then seduced me. After our second, I was helping her again with the chores and the children and she seduced me again,” grinned Moody.

“That’s a good point. They may be too tired and their body needs to adjust. The more we do the more they view us as a partner instead of someone that just got them pregnant,” observed Gilbert.

“Our apprentice is getting wiser by the minute,” joked Charlie.

“Who knew that Moody can have such good advice,” laughed Jerry.

“Oh, and Gilbert. Once Anne is ready again and if she is still nursing, just be careful when you put pressure on her chest. You risk milk getting squirted in your face,” said Moody matter-of-factly.

Jerry just shook his head. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“No malice intended, Gilbert. Just telling you the honest truth,” said Moody as he looked at Jerry who was still shaking his head and as Charlie threw a peanut at Moody.

“What? I’m being honest. Don’t tell me you haven’t had it happen to you?” said Moody as he shrugged.

“Alright, I admit. It did happen,” sighed Jerry.

Charlie decided to come clean. “Yes, it did happen to me.”

“See?” said Moody satisfied that Jerry and Moody admitted to the truth.

“Anything else?” asked Gilbert.

“Be prepared to freeze. They get hot easily and I’ve had to sleep with the window open in winter,” said Charlie.

“Be prepared for the baby to take their brain. They forget things easily or do odd things like put vegetables in your sock drawer,” said Jerry.

“Be prepared to pick things up and put their socks and shoes on for them. They won’t be able to bend once they are close to giving birth,” said Moody.

Gilbert was impressed. His friends actually made sense despite their occasional comedic foolishness. “All very good advice gentlemen. I appreciate it.”

“Is there anything else you want to know?” asked Charlie.

“I do, actually. How do you find it? What’s it like being a father once they are with you?” Gilbert asked thoughtfully.

Jerry, Charlie and Moody had silly grins on their faces.

“It’s like…it’s like…falling in love all over again,” said Moody. “When you first see your child this instant joy just fills you and you think of how wonderful life is and how much you love the child you have just set eyes on and how you love your wife for doing the unimaginable.”

“When they smile at you, and once they speak and say ‘I love you, Daddy’, nothing else matters,” smiled Charlie.

Jerry’s smile matched Charlie’s. “You just love spending time with them, you begin to see the joys in life, such as how great it is to play pirates with them. Even changing their nappy becomes joyous when you see them kick their legs and smile at you.”

“It makes you fall for your wife again, being a father. You can’t believe that the woman you love just gifted you with something that has given you pure happiness,” grinned Charlie.

“You look at your wife when you see their growing belly and you find them even more desirable and you have so much love for her that you just want to protect her and your child,” explained Moody as he drank the rest of his whisky.

“I feel the same way about Anne at the moment, Moody,” smiled Gilbert.

“I can’t stand it when my children are sick. I worry myself silly and I just want to take their pain away,” Moody sighed.

“Do you think about your children or your wife one million times a day when you’re at work?” asked Charlie. “I normally can’t wait to go home and be greeted by all of them.”

“Alright you sappy fools! Let’s have another round and then get home to our wonderful wives, shall we?” suggested Charlie.

When their drinks arrived, Moody suggested a toast. “To our wives!”

“To our wives!” echoed Jerry, Charlie and Gilbert.

*****

Anne was lightly sleeping when Gilbert stumbled into their bedroom. He had barely enough energy to stand after drinking a few rounds of whisky and ale, but he managed to wash himself and brush his teeth.

Anne stirred as he flopped on the bed.

“Did you have a good time?” Anne whispered sleepily.

“Yes, a great time,” Gilbert slightly slurred.

Anne giggled. “Had a bit too much, I see,”

“I’m sorry. Does it bother you?” Gilbert asked worried.

“No. No, Gil. I’m glad you had a good time.”

“Did you?” he asked.

“Yes. Yes, I did. Thank you,” she murmured as Anne moved in closer to Gilbert.

“No, Anne. Thank you. I didn’t realise how much I needed to just…,” said Gilbert but Anne interrupted.

“Just enjoy the anticipation of our baby’s arrival?” finished Anne. “Because that’s what they have made me realise today.”

“Yes,” said Gilbert as he cradled Anne by his side. “We have great friends.”

“We do,” Anne agreed then she yawned.

“Anne?” whispered Gilbert as he reached for her belly and rubbed it lightly.

“Hmm?”

“I love you, Anne.”

“I love you too, Gil.”

Within a few seconds, Gilbert started snoring lightly. Anne smiled and kissed his cheek. She closed her eyes and immediately fell into a slumber beside her husband.

*****

“Anne! I’m back with a few more extra guests who are excited to see you!” yelled Gilbert from the front door.

“I’m in the kitchen!” yelled Anne as she bent down to check the beef bourguignon on the stove and scalloped potatoes in the oven.

Anne was well and truly in her last stage of pregnancy. Gilbert had gone to the train station to pick up Marilla and Hazel who had absolutely insisted that they stay with Anne until she had recovered from her birth.

She could hear quick footsteps on the floorboards approaching her. As she turned around, she saw Gilbert enter the kitchen but was suddenly overtaken by Marilla and Hazel. Marilla got to her daughter first, beaming as if she had just been told the best secret ever and hugged Anne tight.

“I missed you so!” said Marilla greeting Anne in an embrace. She then proceeded to touch Anne’s belly. “Hello, little one. I’m your grandmother,” said Marilla greeting Anne’s bump which made Anne laugh.

“Anne dear, you look radiant,” said Hazel giving Anne a hug. “What are you doing in the kitchen. Give me that ladle. You should be resting!” Hazel grabbed the ladle and then turned around to give Gilbert a stern look.

It was then that Anne noticed Bash and Matthew standing behind an apologetic Gilbert.

“Matthew! Bash! This is a surprise! I was expecting Marilla and Hazel, but I wasn’t expecting you both. It’s wonderful you’re here!” exclaimed Anne as she ran to Matthew and Bash and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

“Where’s Delphine?” asked Anne as she looked behind the three men.

“Spending some quality time with Elijah and Muriel. These two did not want to miss out on seeing baby Blythe and insisted it was unfair that Hazel and I were the only ones coming. We apologise for not giving you notice Anne, but it was all last minute and we couldn’t deny Matthew and Bash from seeing your baby when its born. Hazel and I can share a room and Matthew and Bash may have another room. I hope it’s no inconvenience.”

“A grandfather has the right to see their grandchild when its born, Marilla,” reasoned Matthew.

“And I think Blythe here needs the reinforcement of his brother when the time comes. There is no way I’m going to leave him without any moral support,” explained Bash.

Anne started to feel emotional and started to weep. “I love you all so much! I’m so glad you’re my family! You are all so wonderful!”

Marilla and Hazel rushed towards Anne, Marilla placed an arm around Anne’s shoulder and Hazel placed an arm around Anne’s waist. “There, there, Anne. Everything is fine,” consoled Marilla.

“These are happy, grateful tears Marilla. I’m so ecstatic you’re all here,” Anne continued to sob.

Bash and Matthew look at each other puzzled at Anne’s sudden burst of emotion. Gilbert looked at Bash and Matthew and merely shrugged. “Hormones. This morning she cried when I set up the bassinet by our bed and she said because I looked so fatherly. Then she cried again when she saw me in the nursery making a few adjustments,” he whispered.

Marilla looked up at Gilbert, Matthew and Bash. “Make yourselves useful instead of just standing there staring at us and leave Anne be,” she said sternly.

Hazel supported Marilla and gave a steely look at the men herself.

“Luggage?” suggested Matthew as Gilbert and Bash joined him to carry the luggage to the rooms.

*****

Anne had been in the library for over an hour by herself, sitting at the desk writing letters. She stood up from the chair, as she was no longer able to sit for long periods of time. Her back and hips would ache, requiring her to stretch.

The door to the library opened and closed. “Hello Carrots.” Anne smiled at the voice of her husband. She then felt him press against her back and his arms wrapped around her bump as he kissed her head.

“You truly are carrying a sack of potatoes,” Gilbert chuckled, rubbing her belly gently that it tickled. Gilbert suddenly felt a kick nudged his hand. Anne and Gilbert both laughed.

“That’s our baby’s displeasure at being called a sack of potatoes,” said Anne.

“Oh dear. The baby is as feisty as you,” grinned Gilbert as he gently massaged the spot on her back that normally ached.

“I’ll need help pulling you into line,” she said in jest as she closed her eyes enjoying the relief as Gilbert’s hands worked her back and proceeded to massage her hips. She was amazed that she no longer had to tell him where the aches were as he has committed them to memory.

“Maybe we should make room for Marilla and Hazel to live with us permanently. I haven’t lifted a finger in three days since they’ve arrived. They have banished me here and told me I should be spending time with you as a couple before the baby joins us,” explained Gilbert laughing.

“I wouldn’t mind you keeping me company.” Anne turned around and planted a soft kiss on Gilbert’s lips. “They are spoiling me. At first, I was really grateful, now they are starting to become annoying. I can’t even get a glass of water without them fussing. And earlier, I was playing cards with Bash and Matthew and we were laughing hysterically at Bash’s fourth straight loss and they came in to scold Matthew and Bash for ‘over exhausting a mother to be.’”

Gilbert pulled Anne in for an embrace. Her bump in between them. “Feeling alright?” he asked.

“I feel good,” she whispered. “May you stay while I continue writing?”

“Sure Anne-girl. I’ll read on the sofa while you write.” Gilbert suddenly felt another nudge from the baby.

Gilbert chuckled. “I think that was a hint to let go of you and find a book.”

*****

Anne stayed in silence as they each did their own thing in the library. They were content in having each other in the same room in peaceful tranquillity.

Gilbert watched as Anne wrote, a serious and intense look on her face. She had her hair down that day as she had resolved that she would rather be in comfort than conform to vanity at this point in her pregnancy. Gilbert just wanted to envelope her in his arms and hold her for as long as possible. The sight of her carrying their child just filled Gilbert with so much love. He would do anything to preserve his family’s happiness.

Anne was starting to seal the envelopes of the letters she just wrote. She stacked the letters on top of one another and placed them inside the top drawer of the desk.

“Would you like me to mail those for you?” Gilbert asked.

“The letters don’t need mailing and hopefully they won’t need to be delivered.”

“You wrote letters that don’t need mailing and you’re hoping they won’t be read?” asked Gilbert confused.

Anne stood up from the desk and slowly walked to Gilbert on the sofa and sat down. She didn’t quite know how to approach him on the subject. Anne had scenes and a speech that has been running through her head for a few weeks, however, she never had the courage to bring up the topic. It was easier to be in denial and to push the thoughts aside as it would just get in the way of feeling excited about their impending arrival. But now, as the time for her to give birth was near, and him questioning her motives with regards to the letters she just wrote, it may be the time to bring it up.

“I’m hoping that I will be able to toss the letters in the fire or tear them up and they will never be seen by anyone else but me.” Anne reached out for Gilbert’s hand.

“Gil, you know that childbirth can be risky…,” started Anne.

“Anne. No, don’t,” Gilbert shook his head. He’s a doctor. He has assisted in many deliveries before and the outcome has not always been one of happiness. Gilbert had allowed himself to be in denial since Anne’s confirmed pregnancy. He chose to focus on the joy and had pushed away the fear of losing Anne. The fear that has always been there even before the baby was conceived.

Gilbert has seen the suffering that his father had to endure, raising a son without a mother. He had grown up and still felt guilty at being the cause of his mother’s death. He had been told many times that he was a blessing, but even as a young child felt he was at fault, even though logically how could a newborn be guilty of anything.

If he was being honest and wanted to confront it, he would acknowledge the risk of the birthing process. Anne was at risk and so was his child. He has loved Anne since the first day they met and he has loved the baby when it was just a mere thought and they agreed they were ready to have children. The idea of potentially losing Anne or the baby or both was too much to comprehend in his mind.

But now, Anne was making him confront his absolute fear.

“I’ve been apprehensive about talking to you about this. But we have to talk about it, Gil,” she said touching his cheek. “You’re a doctor. You know the risks.”

Anne squeezed his hands. “I know it’s even more difficult for you to deal with considering what fate you have been dealt with in the past.”

Gilbert started to shed tears. The thought of not having Anne or the baby suddenly filling him with intense emotions.

“You know it’s my biggest fear. I will do everything in my power to keep you and the baby safe.”

“I know you will, my dearest. As much as I feel excitable about the arrival of our baby, I also am equally terrified. But in the event that something happens to me, there are a few letters in the drawer. May you please deliver them if required?” requested Anne. Anne started to sob. Seeing Gilbert in distress was filling her with such melancholy. She knew that he was possibly reliving his thoughts and feelings of losing his mother when he was born and the implications it brought to his life. She felt responsible for his current state, but she felt it had to be addressed.

“Anne, get those letters and toss them in the fire now or tear them up. You won’t need them,” Gilbert was adamant.

“Gil, I’d like to think so. But we can’t deny that there is a chance, however slight that things may not work out. Please promise me you’ll deliver them if anything happens? There’s one for you, the baby, Marilla and Matthew and for Diana.”

Gilbert could not contain it any longer and gave out one gasping sob and reached out to embrace his wife. “I’m sorry. Just the thought of it. I just can’t bear it.”

“Gil, it’s merely a forethought on my part. I am also in fear like you, however I am also looking forward to expanding our family. The letters may never be opened, but I need you to promise me you’ll deliver them if required. I need to hear you promise me. Please?”

“I promise,” Gilbert whispered in her ear.

Anne gives him a kiss on his jaw. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he replied as he breathed Anne’s scent and tucked it away in his memory.

*****

Bash ran towards the direction of the research labs at the University of Toronto and stopped at the door marked Laboratory One. He knocked furiously and impatiently and the door was opened by a surprised medical student. “Dr. Blythe. Do you know where he is?” asked Bash breathless.

“Next door,” the student pointed.

Bash ran to the room next door and proceeded to knock loudly. “Gilbert!” Bash yelled.

Dr. Emily Oak answered the door. Gilbert looked up from discussing something with Dr. David Oak. “Bash?” he asked.

“Anne. It’s Anne. It’s time,” Bash comes out with it all puffed out.

Gilbert dropped everything and followed Bash as they brokek into a run, with Emily and David following after them. “We’re coming with you!” stated Emily as she went to grab equipment that may be required.

They all ran to the waiting carriage Bash had organised and set for Anne and Gilbert’s Toronto home.

*****

Gilbert jumped out of the carriage before it even came to a full stop and ran into their bedroom where she found Anne in bed with Marilla and Hazel attending to her.

Marilla smiled at the sight of Gilbert and stood up from her position on the bed.

“She’s fine Gilbert,” assured Marilla.

“We have some time yet, Papa Blythe,” greeted Hazel. “We’ll leave you for a while.”

Gilbert rushed to Anne’s side and with trembling hands, reached out for her in an embrace. “What happened? Contractions? Did your amniotic sac rupture?”

Anne laughed. “Just be my husband instead of a doctor at the moment. I’m fine Gil. My water broke and contractions are around fifteen to twenty minutes apart.”

“Are you feeling alright? Any extreme pain or discomfort?” he asked kissing her before she could answer.

“Pain is bearable. I’m just scared and excited at the same time,” she said.

“I’m scared and excited too. Let me know if I need to do anything or if you need anything at all,” insisted Gilbert.

“Calm down my love. I’m alright for the moment,” Anne chuckled.

Gilbert looks at Anne with his doctor’s bedside manner. “May I check you?”

Drs. Emily and David Oak then entered the bedroom.

David laughed at Gilbert’s seriousness. “Gilbert, you are the father to be today. Emily and I will be the doctors, just give Anne some moral support.”

“Let me check her,” Emily insisted. “Would that be alright Anne?”

Anne nodded.

“So, tell me what the current situation is,” requested Emily.

“Well, just a little over an hour ago…,” started Anne.

Gilbert interrupted. “Amniotic sac has burst. Contractions just over fifteen minutes apart.”

“Alright, Dr. Blythe. You just can’t help yourself, can you?” chuckled Emily as she inspected Anne. “She’s about two and a half centimetres dilated.”

“So, we wait,” grinned David.

“We wait,” smiled Emily.

Emily, David and Anne all stared at each other as they smiled. They all looked at Gilbert who had a furrowed brow and a concerned look on his face as he held Anne’s hand. They all laughed except for Gilbert.

“What? What’s so funny?” asked a perplexed Gilbert.

“So, you need some whisky? Some sort of moonshine to calm the nerves?” asked David.

“Just trying to anticipate possible scenarios,” answered Gilbert with a slight smile.

“We’re here Gilbert. There are three doctors and two women outside who have assisted in births before. Just enjoy the process and we’ll deal with whatever comes. We’ll be right here with both of you,” assured Emily.

“Thank you for being here,” said Anne. “It makes me feel comforted that you’re here to help. And here comes another contraction.”

Anne squeezed Gilbert’s hand as she waited for the pain to disappear. Gilbert’s face was in a panic as she watched Anne deal with the pain. All he could do was kiss her temple and reassured her until the pain disappeared.

Gilbert gave out a big sigh after the contraction was over.

David walked over to Gilbert and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Anne, may you excuse us for a while? Emily may you stay with Anne?”

“Yes! Make him get some fresh air David!” requested Anne.

“I’m fine to stay. Gilbert, you may come back in an hour and nothing would happen. You know that and I know that. It’s fine to go out for a while,” assured Emily.

“I can’t leave her,” panicked Gilbert.

Anne cupped his cheek. “Dearest, I’ll be fine. Emily is here. Just a short walk and come back and I will still be here.”

“Alright,” Gilbert reluctantly agreed.

*****

David and Gilbert entered the parlour where Bash was trying to keep himself busy reading the newspaper. David motioned to Gilbert to sit down.

“Everything going well Blythe?” asked Bash. He was concerned at the intense look on Gilbert’s face.

“Just a nervous husband and father to be. All is well as expected,” smiled David.

David sympathised with Gilbert’s demeanour. “Gilbert, I know it’s difficult when you’re a doctor and you have to deal with your own wife’s childbirth. I was the same and to tell you honestly, I don’t think I’ll be any different if I have to go through it again.”

“I just can’t help it. Every possible complication and scenario is going through my head. I feel the need to be prepared to protect my wife and my child,” explained Gilbert burying his face in his hands.

“I understand. I did the same thing,” nodded David.

“And the contractions! I’ve seen patients go through it and every woman who has been through the birthing process experiences it, but seeing Anne in pain and there is nothing for me to do but watch her deal with it is difficult.”

David agreed. “I know it’s hard to distance yourself when it’s someone you love. But if you put on your doctor face, you become clinical with your own wife and that’s not what she needs. She needs you to be not so clinical but not so nervous. Because if you are you can’t give her comfort and reassurance. You can’t get her to worry about what may and can happen.”

“Emily and I are here. We can look after Anne and we can be the clinical doctors that we need to be. Leave that task to us. Anne needs you to be the supportive husband that you always have been. If we need your assistance as a doctor, we will let you know.”

“David, I can walk with him for a while and come back? To help him calm himself?” suggested Bash.

“I can’t leave her!” begged Gilbert.

“She will be fine. As I said Emily and I are here. That’s more than what most mothers get when they give birth. It will be good for you and Anne. Just a short walk,” insisted David.

“Come on, Blythe. A short walk. We’ll be right back. I promise,” said Bash as he clapped a hand on Gilbert’s back.

*****

As they walked out into the fresh, crisp air they stayed silent for a block, Bash walked alongside Gilbert as he looked at his face. He was still deep in thought and worried.

Bash spied a tavern in an alleyway where two black workers entered. He directed Gilbert towards the establishment and sat down by a table and ordered two glasses of whisky.

The barman approached with the two glasses and put them on the table as Bash handed over a few bills.

“Everything alright here?” asked the barman looking at Bash and Gilbert. The barman could not quite fathom whether the white man in rolled up sleeves was angry, sad, annoyed or worried.

“He’s alright. Father to be, you see. Nervous as hell,” explained Bash.

The barman grinned. “Sir, congratulations. I hope all goes well.”

“Thank you. Although, I’m not much help at the moment and I’ve been banished,” explained Gilbert solemnly.

“It can be worrisome and all, but I expect that it will turn out fine,” said the barman as he walked back to his post.

Bash demanded. “Right, Blythe. Drink up. To calm your nerves.” Bash tapped his glass with Gilbert’s and proceeded to drink as he looked at his worried brother from the rim of the glass.

“Speak up. I know it’s more than just being nervous. I can guess what it is, but I want you to tell me,” urged Bash.

“My mother. She died when she had me. I’m fearful of losing Anne,” said Gilbert picking up his glass with trembling hands. It was just as Bash suspected.

“I can’t lose her Bash.” Gilbert looked at Bash. He could see tears well up in Gilbert’s eyes. Bash placed a hand on Gilbert’s shoulder.

“Blythe. You lost your mother through a breech birth. Is there any indication that the baby is breech?”

“I’ve checked every day the past week and no, the baby seems to be in position,” answered Gilbert.

“Are you sure?” asked Bash.

“Yes. I could feel the head and the feet.”

“Then it’s one last thing to worry about, right?”

“I suppose, Bash. But other things could go wrong.”

“Has there been any indication so far that something may go wrong?”

Gilbert thought about it. “No, there hasn’t been any indication.”

“Then don’t think the worse, Blythe. Assume everything is routine.”

“But what if something does go wrong?” Gilbert clutches his hair with his fist.

“Blythe, it’s possible that nothing may go wrong. It’s also possible that it may. But we’ll never know. You have to take it as it comes and deal with it at the time. There are two doctors there at the moment and three when we get back. She’s in the best care.”

Bash tapped on Gilbert’s glass and encouraged him to drink more.

“I can’t be a drunkard at my child’s birth,” said Gilbert.

“I’m not getting you drunk. It’s to calm your nerves. We’re not here for a long session. We have to get you back to Anne.”

Gilbert took a few gulps to finish the glass.

“On the house.” The barman placerd two shots of moonshine in front of Bash and Gilbert.

“Thank you,” said Bash and Gilbert simultaneously.

“Blythe, when you’re ready to look at this event as something joyful and when you’re ready to go back and enjoy every moment of welcoming your child, let me know and we’ll walk back. I want you to soak in the experience. I regret not being there for Mary when Delphine was born. But you were and you did well. You also did well with the birth in Trinidad. Remember that.”

Gilbert sat in silence, letting Bash’s advice sink in. _Bash is right,_ Gilbert thought. _I’m about to become a father and Anne will make a wonderful mother._ He has the opportunity to be there at his child’s birth and he should be excited and share the experience with Anne.

Gilbert took the shot and stood up. “Let’s go. I’m ready.”

*****

The next two hours were a waiting game. Gilbert took Jane Eyre from the library and read to Anne. He would laugh as she would tell him to skip sections of the book and flip through the chapters for her favourite quotes and make him read them.

When Anne’s contractions would come, he would stop reading and help her focus on her breathing. She would also complain of back aches so he would rub her back to give her some relief. It was relatively calm until the contractions were less than three minutes apart and Emily had indicated that Anne was fully dilated.

“Anne, we will tell you when you can push alright?” explained Emily.

“Hold my hand Anne. Everything will be fine. You can focus on me if you need to, alright my sweetheart?” said Gilbert as he kissed her forehead.

Anne could only look at her husband and nod.

“Push Anne!” indicated David.

“You’re doing well Anne. I can see the head,” smiled Emily.

“Stop pushing! Stop!” Emily and David yelled in alarm.

“Anne, fight the urge to push,” said David a bit calmer.

Gilbert went cold and looked at both Emily and David. Panic started to rise within Gilbert. _This cannot be happening,_ he thought.

“Doctors hat on Gilbert,” David instructed quickly.

Gilbert took a deep breath and nodded.

David explained rapidly. “Turtle sign. Shoulder Dystocia.”

At the same time Emily exclaimed, “McRoberts Manoeuvre now!”

Gilbert and David quickly moved Anne to the edge of the bed.

“What’s going on?” asked Anne in a panic.

“It’s alright Anne-girl. We’re here to help. Everything will be alright,” assured Gilbert as he positioned Anne, thighs to abdomen and knees to chest.

“David, apply suprapubic pressure,” directed Emily as she supported the baby.

“It’s dislodged!” exclaimed Emily as the three doctors sighed in relief.

Anne was then encouraged to continue to push and the baby was delivered safely.

The wail of the baby was heard in the parlour by the waiting grandparents and uncle, who smiled at each other.

“Gil, go to the baby,” said an exhausted Anne.

“Are you sure?” he asked grinning widely.

Anne nodded vigorously.

“I’ll attend to Anne,” said Emily. “Papa Blythe, would you do the honours?” as Gilbert was handed the cord clamp. He checked the baby’s health, all the while smiling so wide, he felt his cheeks may burst.

David laughed. “Aren’t you going to tell your wife about your child?”

Gilbert chuckled at his pre-occupation as he wrapped up the baby in a blanket and cradled the baby in his arms. He approached Anne cautiously.

“Anne-girl. We have a baby girl,” said Gilbert as he gently laid the baby in Anne’s arms.

Anne kissed the baby’s forehead. “Hello, baby.” As tears fell down her cheeks.

“She’s fine?” asked Anne looking in Gilbert’s eyes.

Gilbert nodded blissfully. “Look, red hair. Just like her beautiful Mama.”

Anne smiled through tears.

Gilbert sat beside Anne and wrapped his arms around her as they looked down at their newborn. “You were incredibly brave my sweetheart. I am so proud of you Anne-girl.”

“We’re parents, Gil.”

“We are,” Gilbert was about to burst.

He then pulled something out of his pocket. Without a word he dangled a necklace in front of Anne and fastened it around her neck.

“I got Bash to bring this from PEI. My father was supposed to give it to my mother after I was born, but never got the chance. It’s a Mother of Pearl necklace. For you Anne, a present to the mother of our Valentine, the mother to my newborn child and the mother of my children to come.”

“Gil, you are just too wonderful. Thank you, Daddy. It’s beautiful and means so much to me.”

They then looked up and saw Emily, David, Marilla, Matthew, Hazel and Bash all standing together by the doorway with happy smiles, watching the new family together.

“Should we tell them?” said Anne as she sniffed.

Gilbert nodded. “I think so.”

“You say it,” Anne instructed Gilbert said as she kissed the baby again.

Gilbert looked at the crowd in front of them, all huddled up in the bedroom. “In honour of my mother and because she has brought so much joy in our lives since we knew she was coming. Also, in honour of a sister we lost. Everyone, please welcome Joyce Mary Blythe, also known as our Joy.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mile Long Club – Train version of the Mile High Club.  
> Shoulder Dystocia – where the shoulder of the baby gets stuck in the birth canal. The manoeuvrer that was used to dislodge it wasn’t fully used until later in the 20th century but just for the purpose of this story, it helped Anne during her giving birth.
> 
> Next Chapter – The Blythe Family


	19. The Seven Dwarfs and their Prince and Snow White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirbert and their kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, family fluff – a short chapter  
> Part of this chapter mentions an oak tree. If you’d like to learn the significance of the tree read Part 3 Chapter 2 of the series.

Gilbert had just returned from two house calls and was walking towards the Orchard House, his home with his family in Avonlea. It was called as such as it was built on the other side of the orchard from the original Blythe home. The trek home was always the most anticipated part of his day. The stress and weariness of having to attend to the ill would tend to dissipate as his mind would wander towards seeing his beautiful Anne-girl and the delightful antics of his children.

As he approached, he could see their housekeeper and nanny, Susan, sitting under the Snow Princess with one-year old Shirley on her lap, examining a leaf in his hands. Gilbert smiled at seeing his youngest, a toddler that resembled him who was growing inquisitive by the day. The twins, Nan with her dark locks and Di who, much to Gilbert’s amusement, with her fiery red hair, pale skin and freckles, looked like a younger version of Anne. Nan and Di together were like watching Anne and Diana Barry creating mischief. Gilbert laughed at his twin girls, who were three-years of age and were running around the cherry tree chasing each other in hysterics, although Gilbert was unsure who was chasing who.

Four-year old Walter, with his near black hair and grey eyes was sitting by the porch steps, reading a book. At his young age, he was already an avid reader and had the personality of both his parents. Walter had Gilbert’s contemplative nature yet he had Anne’s vivid imagination and passion towards literature, even though at four years of age it mainly concentrated on The Brothers Grimm and nursery rhymes.

Walter looked up and saw Gilbert, a smile spread on his face. Immediately, Gilbert’s heart melted at the smile, knowing it was for him. He couldn’t help it. Every time one of his children showed him such affection, he was reduced to a puddle. _If only I could keep all of them in my pocket all day_ , he thought, perhaps foolishly.

“Daddy! You’re back!” Walter ran towards Gilbert, the boy wrapped his arms around his father’s thighs. Gilbert smiled and ruffled his son’s hair.

“What story are you reading this time?” Gilbert asked with sincere interest.

Walter looked up at his father, arms still around him. “Three Little Pigs! I’m glad our house is not made of straw and sticks!”

Gilbert threw his head back and laughed. “We’re very lucky then aren’t we, Walter.”

Nan and Di, who saw their brother hugging their father, ran towards Gilbert, giggling.

Walter saw the girls and a look of distaste overtook his fine features. “Oh dear, they’re coming. I better go. They giggle and shriek too much. May I take your bag inside?” asked Walter.

“Sure,” smiled Gilbert as he handed Walter his doctor’s bag. “What a great help you are Walter. I’ll make sure that Mama gives you an extra piece of dessert tonight,” whispered Gilbert as he stooped to Walter’s level and kissed his forehead.

“Alright,” Walter whispered back and giggled in delight. Gilbert chuckled. Often, he would make up an excuse for each and every one of his children on how perfect they had been that they deserved an extra bit of dessert. They just didn’t realise that they were all promised the same thing on the same night.

Nan and Di reached Gilbert and each chose a foot to stand on as they wrapped their arms around his legs.

“Hello, girls,” greeted Gilbert as he walked around the front yard with them standing on his feet and holding on to his leg. They giggled with delight as Gilbert walked around with them his legs stiff, treating their father as if he was a ride at the county fair.

“What have my beautiful twins been up to today?” Gilbert asked while he walked around the front yard, the twins holding on to his legs tightly.

“We helped Susan make bread!” exclaimed Nan so proudly.

Di wasn’t to be overshadowed by Nan, so she piped up just as proudly, “And we kneaded it, with our hands!”

“Wonderful! I’m expecting the both of you to cook for the family soon. Did you leave me some to try?”

“Yes, Daddy,” replied Di. “It’s good. Jem ate a lot of it. We told him to leave some for you.”

Gilbert couldn’t help but smile as he imagined both twins covered in flour as Susan tried to give them instructions. The twins were a magnet for trouble when they were together. “Why, thank you. I think both of you deserve an extra piece of dessert tonight.”

“Yeay!” both girls cheered.

After Gilbert was exhausted from lifting his twins with his legs, he pretended to collapse on the ground. The twins laughed, amused that they made their father tired and then proceeded to lie on top of him as he laid on the grass. Gilbert pretended to be overcome by his twins and threatened to tickle them off him. Both girls then shrieked with delight, waiting for the anticipated tickles.

Shirley, upon seeing the commotion stood up from Susan’s lap, toddled as a one-year old would do towards Gilbert and made himself land on Gilbert’s face.

“Ow! Shirley-boy!” laughed Gilbert. Shirley stood up and looked at Gilbert’s face. His baby face giggled at having had a reaction from his father. Shirley then proceeded to plant a sloppy kiss on Gilbert’s lips. “Thanks for the wet kiss, Shirley-boy,” chuckled Gilbert.

The twins got distracted elsewhere and ran towards the flower bed. Gilbert stayed lying on the ground as Shirley then proceeded to sit on his stomach on bounce on him. Gilbert still smiling looked towards the house and eyed Anne looking at him from their bedroom window. His heart fluttered and his grin grew wide upon seeing his wife. She looked frazzled, pale and tired, yet Anne had a smile on her face. She gave her fingertips a kiss and then waved at Gilbert as he laid on the ground. He reciprocated and kissed his own fingertips and waved back. All of a sudden, Anne then disappeared from the window.

Gilbert turned to Shirley, got up and picked up his boy, turned him upside down and blew a raspberry on his stomach, which made Shirley squeal with delight. He walked over to Susan and handed Shirley over.

“Good afternoon, Susan. Where are the two older children?”

“They are inside doing their lessons, Dr. Blythe.”

Gilbert went into the house and saw the parlour table littered with books, but no children. He was about to proceed upstairs and stopped at the bottom of the stairs as he saw another two of his red-haired children, eight-year old Joy and seven-year old Jem running down towards him.

“Daddy! You’re home!” exclaimed Jem jumping into Gilbert’s arms from the fourth step. Gilbert caught his son in his arms and held on to him.

“That was an exuberant welcome Jem,” said Gilbert which made his son grin.

“Daddy, we’re quite worried about Mama. She’s been sick again. She was sick yesterday too. I think she may need a doctor,” said Joy with a worried look on her face as she hugged Gilbert while Jem was still in his arms. She had her hair in twin braids and Gilbert had to pause for a second as the glimpse of her felt like he had just travelled in time.

Gilbert let Jem down which made Joy take one of Gilbert’s hands and Jem took the other. They pulled their father up the stairs rather urgently.

“It’s lucky then that I am a doctor.” Gilbert was smiling as he looked at both his children in awe. Often, he still could not quite believe that him and Anne had created such endearing human beings.

Joy was still quite concerned about Anne. Being the oldest, sometimes she felt responsibility in helping Anne out with her siblings. She saw he mother as her mentor and often worried about her. She recognised even at a young age that Anne did a lot for the family. “May you look at her?”

“I’ll do my best,” assured Gilbert as both Joy and Jem continued to pull their father along.

“Daddy, she was quite sick so I was rubbing her back,” Jem said proudly. “And I helped her to bed.”

“That’s mighty nice of you Jem. It’s good to know that someone looks after Mama when I’m not around,” said Gilbert.

Joy pouted at Jem. “I was doing it too Jem. You were my assistant. And I made her tea.”

“Joy helped,” said Jem looking at Gilbert, trying to appease his sister.

“I’m proud of you too Joy. What nice caring children I have,” complimented Gilbert which seemed to satisfy Joy. “I think both of you deserve an extra big piece of dessert tonight.” This seemed to put a grin on both his older children’s faces despite their worry for Anne.

“Mama, Daddy’s home. He can look at you now. I told him you need a doctor,” explained Joy trying to make Anne feel reassured.

“Thank you darling,” said Anne who was on the bed on top of the covers, her head on her pillow. Anne looked at Gilbert full of pride at her children, “Joy and Jem were a great help looking after me.”

“Well then. This doctor is grateful. Thank you Joy and Jem. May I see the patient now?” asked Gilbert as he looked at his two older children, trying to be serious.

“What do you think it is, Daddy?” asked Jem.

“Oh, nothing too serious. It may just be the love bug,” answered Gilbert solemnly tying not to break into a grin.

“The love bug?” asked Joy bewildered. She had never heard of such an affliction. “What’s that?”

“Yes, my good doctor. What is that? Please explain your professional diagnosis,” Anne was attempting not to laugh as she looked into Gilbert’s eyes while they shared a knowing look. “I’m quite interested. Is this a new disease?”

Gilbert tried to stifle a smile. “It’s when a Mama loves the Daddy so much, and the Mama normally gets sick with the love bug.”

“Oh, but isn’t that a good thing?” asked Jem, still confused at his father’s explanation.

Gilbert continued with the charade. “It is. But sometimes they just have too much love in their system they just need rest.”

“Oh. Alright,” Joy said considering the explanation and was satisfied with it. After all, her father was a doctor. Surely, he knew how to make their Mama better. Although, Joy thought if loving a boy meant one could get the love bug, she doesn’t think she’ll ever want to love a boy – ever!

“Thank you, children. Give your Mama a quick cuddle and then run along and finish your lessons,” Anne instructed as she opened up her arms to welcome her children in an embrace.

Gilbert looked as Joy and Jem hugged Anne tight and requested, “Mama needs her rest, so please tell everyone not to disturb her until supper.”

“Alright. Well, rest well Mama,” said Jem as he patted Anne’s hair. It was a gesture that Anne would bestow upon her children when they were sick or upset. Gilbert and Anne recognised Jem’s attempt to console Anne. They looked at each other and exchanged knowing looks. _How lucky we are,_ both thought.

When Joy and Jem were gone, Gilbert closed the door and joined Anne in bed, grinning way too cheekily. He laid his head on the pillow beside her and started to slowly untuck up her button-up shirt from her skirt.

“I heard you promise extra dessert again. I suspect you promised everyone?” Anne laughed at her husband’s trickery.

“Well, I didn’t promise Shirley but he deserves some seeing as he greeted me with a kiss this afternoon.” Gilbert winked at Anne as he undid his boots. He just could not play favourites with his children. If he promised one a treat, he would find a way to ensure they all got recognised. Anne was unashamedly the same. When Anne would serve them dessert, she would wink at them individually as she served and each child thought that they were special in receiving a bigger portion.

“Pretty soon, they will figure out that they are all getting ‘extra’ dessert’,” Anne pointed out as Gilbert pulled her closer to him.

“How about me, Mrs. Blythe? May I get some extra dessert?” Gilbert drawled, lowering his voice.

“It depends, Dr. Blythe? What kind of dessert are you after?” Anne then gave Gilbert an exaggerated wink. Gilbert laughed as Anne tried to look coy. He pressed the dimple that appeared on her cheek with his thumb as she tried not to smile.

“The love bug, indeed!” chuckled Anne who was highly amused by Gilbert’s explanation of her condition to their children. “And why did you close the door? Stop with that mischievous grin!”

“You my love, have a cheeky grin on you as well,” he said pressing his forefinger again on Anne’s deep dimple. “Firstly, I think we can definitely confirm that we have another Blythe on the way,” started Gilbert as he caressed her stomach. He then bent down and kissed her belly.

“Hello, baby,” he whispered, satisfied that he has greeted everyone in his family that afternoon. Gilbert then laid back down on the pillow and stared at Anne face to face, still grinning and continuing to caress Anne’s stomach, sending shivers through her body.

“Secondly,” Gilbert continued, “we won’t be disturbed until supper so I think we should celebrate the news of our impending arrival.”

“Just how should we be celebrating?” Anne asked sassily and teasingly.

Gilbert’s answer was to cup Anne’s face and led her lips to his and kissed her with such a passion, Anne was left breathless and wanting more.

“Gil, this is what got us into this situation in the first place,” Anne whispered as she reached for his shirt and started to untuck it from his pants.

“It will keep your mind off the nausea,” Gilbert suggested, almost convincingly until he chuckled.

Anne grinned. She wanted him too. Seeing Gilbert play with their children in the front yard made her appreciate him even more so and her desire was piqued. “Doctor’s orders then?”

“Yes, doctor’s orders. May I just say that I do remember the night of conception two months ago and it was you that seduced me,” laughed Gilbert.

“I did not!” exclaimed Anne feigning a pout as she continued to unbutton Gilbert’s shirt. “I was just trying to see if I still fit into my red soiree gown when you came in the room. It was not meant to be a seduction exercise!”

“You know what that dress does to me, and you still look like a goddess in it,” Gilbert said in between kissing her neck.

“You didn’t even notice that I actually could not button up the top three buttons at the back of the dress because my chest seems to have grown after nursing six children!”

Gilbert asked boldly. “And that is unfortunate...because?”

Anne laughed. “You are such a cad at times!”

“I remember you saying once that I could have as many Blythe children as I want.” Gilbert looked at Anne while he threw his shirt on the floor, his naughty boyish grin made her melt even further.

“And I meant every word, Gilbert Blythe,” she whispered looking into his eyes.

Gilbert bent down and gave her a slow tender kiss. At times, they would pause and just stare at each other’s eyes and then continue on with the sweet, lingering kisses.

“I’m so ecstatic, Anne,” Gilbert whispered. “Another, baby. I can’t believe it. Happy?”

Anne nodded enthusiastically. “There are two things that make me happy in this world. Being your wife and being a mother. It’s all thanks to you Gil. You’ve always given me the world.”

*****

Anne had just been sick in the bathroom and have had to quickly hand one-year old Shirley over to Gilbert as they were in the process of tucking their clan into bed. When Anne was feeling better, she went to their bedroom where she found Gilbert lying down on top of the covers while Shirley was jumping up and down on the bed in delight.

“Everything alright?” Gilbert asked in concern as he grabbed Shirley in a tickle to stop him from bouncing the bed.

Anne nodded and laid down. “Hmmm. Just the usual pregnancy effects. I’ll be alright in a minute.”

Shirley upon seeing his mother went to sit down by Anne’s shoulders then kissed her cheek, or more like, licked her cheek. “Thank you, Shirley, dearest. Now I feel better,” Anne smiled sweetly.

Gilbert reached out and cupped Anne’s cheek as he gingerly rubbed her skin with his thumb. “You rest up and I’ll tuck the rest in their beds.”

Gilbert went to grab Shirley, but Anne embraced him quickly by her side. “Leave Shirley. I need some cuddles,” Anne instructed as Gilbert smiled and nodded.

While Gilbert was on his way to walk out the bedroom door, the threshold was suddenly blocked by Joy, holding on to Walter and Nan. Jem was right behind with Di clinging on to Jem. Walter and the twins were crying.

“Whatever is the matter?” Gilbert asked in alarm. Anne looked from the bed, at her children concerned. Shirley had been disturbed by the weeping and was looking at his older siblings with the worried look of a toddler. Gilbert squatted to Walter’s level and opened up his arms. Walter and the twins ran into his chest as he was engulfed in their tight hugs. He was able to wrap his arms around all three of them at once.

Joyce, ever the big sister walked towards their mother and stood by Anne’s bedside. “Mama, Walter heard you being sick again in the bathroom and he asked Jem if you were dying. He’s awfully scared as he has seen you feeling unwell for weeks. The twins heard and they started crying with him.”

“I told them you were alright, Mama but they would not believe me. I said that Daddy had checked you and he’s a doctor and that he should know. Daddy said it’s the love bug,” explained Jem in a matter of fact tone, his hands on his waist.

Gilbert and Anne gazed at each other. With a nod, Anne indicated it was time to tell them of their news.

“You know what I would really like at this very moment to make me feel better?” Anne looked at Walter and her twins with a smile. “Family time on Mama and Daddy’s bed!”

With those words, the children pushed and shoved each other to get the best position on the bed. Shirley’s eyes grew wide and as he saw his siblings descending upon the bed, so he moved away from Anne, thinking he was in harm’s way. Walter managed to get the space right beside Anne, and he staked his claim by hugging Anne tight.

Anne and Gilbert laughed in amusement as there was continued jostling on the bed. It was a tight squeeze and eventually spots were decided, despite some being unsatisfied with their position. Shirley ended up at Anne’s feet, away from all the pushing and ended up staring at his older siblings and their antics.

“Is there room for Daddy and Shirley?” Gilbert asked with a pretend pout. Everyone shuffled towards Anne’s side of the bed, with what little space was left and created some room for Gilbert. He then grabbed Shirley and the toddler was happy enough to lie on Gilbert’s chest and claim it as his spot.

“So, children. Daddy and I have something to tell you.”

“You’re not dying are you, Mama?” Walter’s tears started again.

“No, no, Walter. This is good news. I want to tell everyone that we are getting a new family member to join us very soon.”

There was silence. Anne and Gilbert looked at each other again from opposite sides of the bed. Gilbert shrugged, surprised at the lack of reaction.

“Is it Delphine?” asked Joy excitedly. Joy loved Delphine immensely and looked up to the older cousin. “Will she be living with us?”

Gilbert chuckled. “I’m sorry. But Uncle Bash and Auntie Muriel would be incredibly sad if that were to happen. Imagine if one of you had to live somewhere else but here, you’d be missed.”

“I wouldn’t miss Jem,” blurted Joy and she rolled her eyes at her brother. Jem gave her hair a tug.

“No teasing please,” warned Anne. “What I meant was all of you will have a new baby sister or baby brother soon. The baby is in my belly, growing until they are ready to meet all of us.”

Joy clapped her hands and cheered, joined by the twins. Joy loved helping look after her siblings when they were born and the twins had an opportunity to dote on Shirley when he was welcomed to the world. They adored cuddling him as he was wrapped up in a tight bundle.

Shirley, upon seeing the delight on his sisters’ faces, clapped along with them.

“Is that what makes you sick?” asked Walter, relieved that his mother was not dying, but horrified that having a baby would make someone sick.

“Yes, Walter. It happens and its normal so you should not be concerned when I start feeling sick. If you give me a few cuddles like now, it will make me feel better,” Anne suggested.

Gilbert turned to his eldest son. “Jem? What are your thoughts? You haven’t said anything?”

Jem shrugged. “It’s fine, I guess. But do you know if its going to be a boy or a girl?”

“We won’t find out until the day they are born. But it shouldn’t matter. We will love them all the same. Right?” Gilbert asked his troop.

Everyone nodded but Jem said, “But I do hope it’s a girl so they don’t have to share a room with us boys. Walter is fine to share with but Shirley cries and wakes me up.”

“Shirley wakes the whole house up,” pointed out Joy. “And I wouldn’t mind it it’s a girl.”

“Any other questions?” asked Anne as she scanned her children’s faces.

Joy looked Anne and Gilbert. “How does it get there?”

“What do you mean, Joy?” Anne quickly glanced at Gilbert for help. She knew where the question was headed.

“Every time a baby is to arrive, you tell me that they are growing in your belly. How does it get in your belly Mama?” quizzed Joy.

“I…well…,” Anne started getting flustered.

Gilbert came to the rescue. “Well, when a Mama and a Daddy love each other a lot, a baby sometimes starts to grow in the Mama’s belly.”

“Well, Daddy, you and Mama must love each other A LOT because there was Val and then all of us and now the new baby,” observed Walter.

Gilbert and Anne chuckled as Gilbert rubbed the back of his head. “Yes, I guess you can say that,” he glanced at Anne and winked.

Anne blushed scarlet. “Any other questions?”

“If it’s a girl may we name her Butterfly? I love butterflies,” giggled Nan.

“And if it’s a boy, may we name them Chocolate? I love chocolate” Di giggled together with her twin.

“Both of you are ridiculous!” cried our Jem. “Butterfly Blythe and Chocolate Blythe. Really?” he continued to roll his eyes and shake his head at the twins.

Walter was now cheered up. His mother was well after all. She was merely growing a baby inside of her. “Hey, you know what our family reminds me of?”

“What’s that Walter dearest?” Anne grinned. Walter had a way sometimes of making unique observations. She saw it as his imagination starting to take flight.

“We’re like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs! Mama is Snow White because she’s caring and beautiful. Daddy is the Prince because he’s brave and looks after us and once the new baby is born, Mama and Daddy will have seven of us here, like the seven Dwarfs!” Walter exclaimed proud of himself.

“And they lived happily ever after,” Gilbert said as he reached across their children to grab Anne’s hand. They held hands as their children laid underneath their outstretched arms.

*****

The Blythes have all gathered outside under the Snow Princess ready for a family activity. Gilbert was carrying Shirley with one arm and holding a picnic blanket with his free hand. Joy held the hands of both twins to prevent them from running away. Anne held one-week old Rilla in her arms.

“I’ll hold the picnic blanket Daddy,” volunteered Walter.

“Why thank you Walter. You are every so helpful,” smiled Gilbert. “Alright everyone. Let me do an attendance check to ensure everyone is present?” suggested Gilbert. “Shall we start?”

“Yes!” exclaimed the Blythe children together.

“Alright, Mama?” said Gilbert.

“Here!” answered Anne with a smile. She looked at all her children - all with excited happy faces. _What a brood!_ She happily thought. She then looked at Gilbert, eyes smiling and enjoying the attention bestowed upon him by his family. _What a husband!_ Anne blissfully sighed.

“Joy?” Gilbert continued.

“Here!” exclaimed Joy.

“Jem?”

“Here!” answered Jem.

“Walter?”

“I’m right here!” jumped Walter raising his hand.

“Nan?”

“Me! Me! Me!” jumped Nan up and down.

“Di?”

“Me! Me! Me!” Di copied her twin.

Anne laughed at her twins who always seem to encourage each other’s exuberance. “I guess they’re both here.”

“Shirley?” Gilbert looked at the boy in his arms with a grin.

“Me!” Shirley echoed his sisters as he raised his tiny two-year-old hand.

“Rilla?”

“She’s right here in my arms,” grinned Anne as she rocked the baby in her cradled embrace and bent down to smell the baby scent exuding from the thin brownish red curls. “Hmm now, are we forgetting someone?” Anne pretended to be deep in thought and looked around.

“Daddy!” yelled the children in chorus, much to their delight with Jem and Walter pointing at Gilbert.

“I’m here!” laughed Gilbert. “Alright. If your last name is Blythe follow me and Shirley!”

Gilbert with Shirley led the pack with Gilbert placing Shirley on his shoulders. Gilbert was like the pied piper with the children following him. Anne and Rilla were right at the back to ensure the children followed directions. _Could life get any better?_ Gilbert wondered, pleased for the family he was gifted with.

Anne couldn’t help but smile as she cradled Rilla in her arms. The sight of Gilbert who was laughing and conversing with their children was so endearing. He loved to play, tease and joke around with all of them and he always made sure that they received his equalled attention. She always knew that he would be a devoted father and spouse. But she didn’t expect just how attentive and family oriented he would be. Her Gil, just instantly adjusted to becoming a doting father. She would see glimpses of John in him, the way he would banter and affectionally fool around with them and their children loved him for it.

Anne would often joke with Gilbert that she was in disbelief that when it came to their children, he was the one that would encourage adventure and inspire their imagination while Anne was the disciplinarian, the educator and the nurturer. She couldn’t help but be enviable of the way the children delighted in seeing their father, sometimes she would think that he was their children’s favourite. But her thoughts would always be proven wrong as she would always be kissed and embraced tightly by her children on a daily basis with declarations of “I love you Mama” turning her into a pool of unshed happy tears.

Gilbert was walking around in circles and zig zags instead of walking straight along the path in the orchard and the children followed their father’s folly every step of the way, making them squeal and laugh at the silliness of their father. Gilbert would skip or jump to break up the walking and they would follow, which elicited a laugh from Anne. She felt truly blessed that day, seeing her loving husband and her happy children and her holding a precious little newborn in her arms. She thought, _who knew that as a thirteen-year-old newly adopted child that I would have all this?_

Gilbert stopped and turned around to look at Anne to make sure she was fine. The happiness on his face was unmistakable. His eyes sparkled and looked at her the same way he always did, full of love and romance. He mouthed, “Are you alright?”

Anne nodded, smiling at him. Gilbert always thought Anne was beautiful. What he didn’t expect was how she grew more so as they grew older. It seemed that with every child they had, Anne became more enchanting to him and he couldn’t be prouder to have a woman like Anne by his side.

They finally reached the statuesque tree in the middle of the orchard. Gilbert put Shirley down and arranged the picnic blanket on the ground under the shade of the oak tree, its branches sheltering the family under it.

Anne and Gilbert sat with their back against the trunk of the tree side by side. Anne handed Rilla over to Gilbert as she arranged the children on the picnic blanket, which was quite crowded. Joy had Shirley on her lap. Jem and Walter sat beside each other and Nan and Di sat in front of the boys. Anne then proceeded to sit beside her husband.

“Welcome to Rilla’s ‘I wish for’ ceremony,” Anne announced with flourish. “As usual we shall take turns welcoming our new family member with a wish. Daddy will start, then I will follow, then each of you will get a turn. Ready?” Anne looked at her children with an amused smile and they nodded enthusiastically.

The older children were used to this tradition, having had participated a few times already. Each child had it bestowed upon them at birth. It was something that was normal to them, that they get to express their love for the new member of their family.

Gilbert cleared his throat. “I wish for Rilla to have all the happiness in the world,” declared Gilbert. He then kissed the sleeping Rilla on her forehead.

“I wish for Rilla to have all the love in the world,” proclaimed Anne as she bent down to kiss Rilla as Gilbert did.

Gilbert and Anne had declared the same wish for every child since Joy was born.

Joy handed Shirley over to Jem as she stood up and approached her new baby sister. “I wish for Rilla to be another one of my kindred spirits.”

Anne watched as Joy kissed Rilla. “That is a beautiful thing to say Joy,” said Anne as her heart fluttered. Joy sat back down and grabbed Shirley from Jem.

Jem stood up, approached Rilla for a kiss and said, “I wish for Rilla to be good at games so we can play together and have fun.”

“I wish for Rilla to be a good reader so we can read together,” expressed Walter as he bounced over to Gilbert and gave Rilla a kiss.

“I wish for Rilla to be my friend and for her to not cry a lot so she doesn’t wake us up at night,” said Nan who hugged Gilbert’s neck before giving Rilla a kiss.

“I think we can all agree on that one Nan,” laughed Gilbert.

Not to be outdone, Di jumped up and gave Gilbert a hug and then approached Anne to embrace her as well. “I wish for Rilla to be my best friend,” Di said as she kissed her baby sister.

“But I’m your best friend, Di,” Nan looked worried and upset that Di would even consider being someone else’s best friend.

“I can have lots of best friends,” explained Di with a shrug.

“That is true. A person can have more than one best friend,” confirmed Anne as she pictured Gilbert, and Diana. “I have Auntie Diana and Daddy as my best friends. So you mustn’t worry, Nan.”

“See,” Di reassured Nan by giving her a hug.

Joy stood up and brought Shirley close to baby Rilla. “I love baby,” he said as he kissed the baby’s cheek. Anne and Gilbert looked at each other, touched by the cuteness and display of affection from their two-year-old. The whole family then laughed when Shirley quickly lost interest and started to run around the tree.

Gilbert then handed Rilla back to Anne and stood up. He then scooped up Shirley as he ran past Gilbert. “Bertha Marilla ‘Rilla’ Blythe. We welcome you to our family where you will always be loved. Now, to make it all official.”

Anne stood up squeezed herself onto the picnic blanket to watch Gilbert. He then placed Shirley on Joy’s lap. Gilbert took out a carving knife and proceeded to carve on the tree’s trunk.

When he was finished, the Blythe clan clapped and cheered as they surveyed the handiwork of the head of the family upon the Blythe Family Tree.

THE BLYTHES

JOHN + JOYCE

GILBERT + ANNE

VAL

JOY

JEM

WALTER

NAN

DI

SHIRLEY

RILLA

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: More family stuff


	20. Half of you, half of me and you’re a part of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family and a conflict of duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add another chapter by dividing this one because this chapter ended up being waaayyy too looongggg.
> 
> So much for me writing much shorter chapters for this part.
> 
> Some segments in this chapter mentions events from Part 3 Chapters 12-13, if you’d like to read it prior.

Heavy hearted, Gilbert was two hours late from coming home. He had a shift at the hospital in Charlottetown that day and on occasion he would miss dinner with the family, as he did this one night.

Normally he’d be late due to an emergency, or the hospital was full of patients, or he had to finish important paperwork. But when he walked through the door of his home that night, Anne took one look at him and knew Gilbert was not quite right.

He tried to feign cheerfulness for the children, who were all in their nightwear and were about to go to their respective rooms for slumber. Upon seeing their father, they all ran up and took turns wrapping their arms around his neck to give him a kiss goodnight. Anne noticed he held on to each child a little bit longer than usual and he would close his eyes with each embrace, as if trying to remember the uniqueness and smell of each child.

Anne approached Gilbert and embraced him then she kissed his jaw. Even with Anne, he held her tighter and longer than usual. After their embrace, she took him to the kitchen and sat him down in front of his supper, lingering her touch on his shoulder and squeezing it. She gave him another kiss and said, “I’ll be right back”.

Susan and Anne ushered all the children upstairs to their rooms and tucked them all in. Once all were settled, Susan excused herself to retire to which Anne uttered a grateful thanks. She then rushed to the kitchen where Anne had left Gilbert. The kitchen table was empty with the exception of his half-eaten plate. She rushed to clean the dishes and went upstairs to their room.

Anne found him sitting on their bed. He had already changed his trousers for night pants. He was slowly unbuttoning his work shirt. Anne approached him and took over the buttons and slipped the shirt off his back. She then grabbed the nightshirt and guided his arms through.

Weary, Gilbert just let her take over. As soon as he was dressed for bed, Anne wrapped her arms around him as she stood in front of Gilbert on the bed. He rested his head on her chest, her hands gently kneading through his hair as Gilbert pulled her close and placed his arms around her waist, once gain holding her tight.

_How does she know?_ Gilbert thought. _How does she know I need this from her at this moment?_

Anne kissed the top of his head, signalling for him to release her. She pulled the covers and motioned for him to go under them. “I’ll get changed and I’ll join you soon, dearest.”

Anne went to the bathroom to wash up. She brushed her teeth and changed into her nightgown. When she entered the bedroom again, she paused by the doorway and her heart filled with emotion that overwhelmed her. There was Gilbert sitting on the bed his back on the headboard with six-month-old Rilla on his chest and Gilbert was rubbing their baby’s back. No matter how often she has seen it, when Gilbert showed such gentleness and affection towards their children she couldn’t help but think how lucky she was to have found such a man.

Gilbert looked up as he noticed Anne by the door. “She stirred and cried. I thought she needed to be held for a while.”

Anne went to her side of the bed and climbed in beside him, sat right up against his side as she placed her chin on his shoulder. The sadness was still evident on her husband’s face.

“I think Daddy also needed to be close to Rilla,” observed Anne as she whispered.

Anne patted Rilla’s sleeping head. “Sometimes the colour of her hair reminds me of yours, but then a ray of light would hit it and I can see a tint of red.”

“Half of you, half of me,” Gilbert murmured and smiled slightly.

Gilbert kissed Anne’s head then looked at Rilla who has fallen asleep on his chest. “She’s so preciously tiny,” murmured Gilbert amazed at the beautiful sleeping creature on him. “Still a whole life ahead of her.”

“Something for us to look forward to,” said Anne quietly.

Gilbert sighed. “If we’re lucky enough.”

Anne could feel some sort of burden that Gilbert has not voiced and willed him gently. “Care to share?”

Gilbert laid Rilla in between them and went to lie down himself. Anne followed. Anne went to face Rilla and Gilbert and placed a hand on Rilla’s chest. Gilbert positioned his hand on top of Anne’s.

Gilbert remained silent and she didn’t force the issue. He would eventually tell her, she knew that. But she just wanted to take away whatever pain he was suffering from that moment.

Eventually Gilbert sighed and looked at Anne’s face. Anne stared at him and could see the pain in his eyes.

“A widower lost his life today. Leaving two sons, a fifteen and thirteen-year-old with no other family besides each other. The boys lost a father and two days ago were told they lost their brother to the war. Suddenly a fifteen-year-old is tasked to grow up as a man,” explained Gilbert as he choked on the words.

That was all Gilbert had to say and Anne knew he was re-living the life of his fifteen-year-old self, when he lost his father, a father he loved dearly and at a time he felt alone in the world. A time when Gilbert felt he needed to run away from the pain and boarded a steamship, when he didn’t think he belonged to anyone anymore. It was a time when he didn’t have any direction and felt truly lonesome.

Anne sometimes also travelled back to those horrible emotions when she would hear of orphaned children or horrific stories of children in service. But Gilbert always brought her back to the comfort of home.

“There is no burden I can’t carry for you Gil. You’re home with me. You’re not alone anymore. I’m with you and you have given me wonderful children who adore you and love you. We love you to the deepest of depths and there is no doubt in my mind that your father has watched us all this time. You miss him and that is allowed. You are allowed to miss him every day.”

Gilbert began to cry, silent tears fell down each time he blinked. Anne cupped his face and rubbed his cheeks.

Eventually, as Gilbert’s tears subsided and he focused on Rilla’s breathing between him and Anne, an overwhelming sense of love and comfort enveloped him. Suddenly, he was aware of what he had - a loving wife, whose warm touch was a reminder that he wasn’t alone. A wife who had given him seven wonderful children. They were all half of him and half of her and Anne was a part of him. He wasn’t alone anymore and the woman whose hand he held and the baby on their bed just reminded him of that.

*****

“However, did you manage to wrangle an afternoon free with me, Dr. Blythe?” wondered Anne as they sat under the Snow Princess on a picnic blanket, drinking champagne. She was highly amused and highly pleased. It was not often that both of them had time to themselves, just the two of them. Gilbert had just picked up Anne from the station after a few days away from seeing a publisher about a book she had written. He looked awfully excited to see her and had a sly, mischievous grin on his face. She immediately knew he was up to something. Gilbert was right to assume that they would offer her a contract to publish and had surprised with an empty house and a champagne picnic.

“I missed you. Bash saw me moping around the other day and suggested that while Susan is away, he and Delphine will keep the children occupied when you got home so we may relive our courting days.”

Anne reached over and traced the edge of his jaw down to his chin. Anne found him so handsome in the light of the sun. Or perhaps she just missed him as much as he did, she wasn’t sure. “If I remember, our courting days involved being apart for most of the year, pining away and crying over love letters and then when we were finally together in Toronto, we had to sneak around to be alone in between medical school and working for the Ministry.”

“Well, we got the sneaking around right. I told our children you’re not back until tomorrow. They won’t be back for another two hours. So, they will be surprised to see you when they return home tonight,” Gilbert said gleefully as he felt Anne’s love with the light touch she gave his face.

“You lied to our children!” exclaimed Anne aghast, but the astonishment quickly turned into amused laughter.

“It was the only way to get some time alone with my wonderful wife. If they knew that you’re back right now, they would be swarming all over your and you’d have very little time for me,” said Gilbert as he gave Anne a very exaggerated pout.

Anne laughed at her devious husband. Even after all this time, she could still see the fifteen-year-old in him. The fifteen-year-old who was so stubborn and insistent on giving her that apple the day they met which caused her whack him with a slate.

Gilbert gulped down the last of his champagne and then sidled up to Anne and pulled her onto his lap. She finished her champagne, placed the glass down on the blanket started to absentmindedly rub the two wedding rings Gilbert wore on his ring finger.

Anne smiled. The two rings Gilbert wore has been an interesting topic of conversation through the years. Someone in their company would notice the two wedding rings and they would have to then tell the story of how Anne had planned to propose to Gilbert, however Gilbert proposed on the same day before Anne was able to carry out her plan. But Anne followed through with her proposal after she had accepted Gilbert’s. She gave him her father’s wedding ring as an engagement ring. Their company would chuckle at the thought of a woman proposing to their beau. But it was Anne and she was always a surprise.

Anne looked at her husband and draped her arms around his neck as they smiled at each other.

“I missed you,” whispered Anne looking into his eyes.

“I missed you too. Never leave me for that long again. Next time I’ll travel with you,” he said.

Anne covered his lips with hers and seeing as they were alone, Gilbert gently laid his wife down on the picnic blanket as he kissed her wildly, his body hovering on top of hers.

Anne giggled. Then her giggles turned into laughter, making Gilbert stop and look at her amused.

“Am I losing my touch?” he asked with a grin as he looked into her blue eyes. They were so bright and never ceased to draw him in when they shone.

“The two of us, truly are a sorry bunch. I was only gone for five days. You’d think we have been separated for weeks, even months! We’ve been separated for much longer than that.”

“Five days of separation is still five very long days Carrots.”

“You’re right. Five days without this,” she said as Anne pulled Gilbert down to continue with the tirade of kisses, “are way too many days,” said Anne in between gaps in their kissing. “Are you sure we have some time alone?”

Gilbert nodded enthusiastically. Gilbert lowered his voice in an attempt to be enticing. “Would you like to come in the house? With me?”

“Yes,” Anne murmured as she gave him a hungry kiss.

Suddenly, they heard squeals of excited voices. Anne and Gilbert quickly separated and sat up, their faces displaying their surprise, their skin flushed with a mixture of heat and embarrassment.

“Mama!”

“She’s back!”

“Daddy’s with Mama!”

“Mama!”

It was then Anne and Gilbert saw their brood hurtling towards them with Delphine and Delphine’s younger sister Monique running after them.

All seven children threw themselves at Anne, making her fall to the ground. Choruses of “I missed you,” and “I’m glad you’re back,” were expressed. Anne was smiling broadly, saying “I missed you all so much,” over and over again.

Gilbert laughed at the sight of Anne on the ground getting showered with kisses and hugs and being tugged in several different directions.

“I’m sorry Uncle Gilbert,” said a puffing Delphine. “Dad was telling Elijah and Mama Muriel that Auntie Anne was back and that you wanted to have a picnic for two with her and Di heard and proceeded to yell out to everyone ‘Mama is back’ over and over again as she jumped up and down. They all started running over here in excitement and I couldn’t stop them.”

“It’s alright Delly,” chuckled Gilbert. “I’ll have to remind your father that having many children around means you sometimes have to look around first before saying anything of secret,” he grinned.

“Alright everyone. Give Mama some air to breathe!” Gilbert was blissful at the sight before him. His beautiful wife with a huge grin as she absorbed the affection of their children. He grabbed two of the children and wrestled them playfully to the ground which instigated a full family tickling session.

When Anne was upright again, her hair was in disarray from all the attention. She unpinned her hair, letting it fall down loose. Anne then opened her arms out for Delphine and Monique to embrace her nieces.

Eyeing the food, the Blythe children descended on the carefully planned menu on the picnic blanket. Cheese, crackers, sandwiches and fruit disappeared at a quick pace.

The barrage of questions then started.

Joy asked, “How was Toronto, Mama?”

“Great! It was an exciting city. But not as peaceful as here.”

“Did you ride the train? Was it exciting?” asked Jem.

“Yes, I did. I love the train and watching the countryside.”

Walter asked, “Did you miss us?”

“Of course. I missed everyone immensely!”

“Did you bring us back something?” asked Shirley.

“I bought a book for each of you. Even for Daddy, Delly and Monique.”

“May you teach me how to do a cartwheel now?” asked Nan.

Anne laughed and looked at Gilbert, who nodded to confirm it was fine. Their interlude was well and truly interrupted, however it was a welcome interruption at that. Their time to themselves will just have to wait until their offspring were all in deep slumber.

“Alright, come on. Who wants to learn? Come with me!” Anne stood up and reached for Nan’s hand and the girls followed including Delphine and Monique. Joy held the hand of one-year old Rilla as the youngest toddled along beside her sister, while the boys stayed with Gilbert eating the rest of the picnic.

Gilbert watched as Anne cartwheeled on the grass, giving their children patient explanations and offering encouragement. He was in disbelief that the woman before him, a mother of seven, a teacher, a soon to be published author and the most wonderful wife one could have was a part of his life. With her hair loose and perfectly executed cartwheels, to him, she was still the sixteen-year-old girl he caught wearing his shirt, trousers and suspenders while doing cartwheels in his room. Gilbert chuckled at the memory.

“Isn’t your Mama great?” Gilbert voiced out loud.

Shirley with his mouth full, nodded vigorously.

“Yes, I think she is. There is no better Mama,” said Jem.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Mama do cartwheels before. She’s very good.,” said Walter observing Anne. “It’s kind of special isn’t it?”

“She sure is. Your Mama is very special,” agreed Gilbert wholeheartedly and lovingly.

*****

Anne entered the house and was greeted by some of the children wrapping their arms around her waist. She hung up her coat and was greeted by Susan who were ushering the children to wash their hands for some afternoon snacks.

Susan grabbed Anne’s hat and gloves as the red head handed them over. “Hello, Mrs. Doctor Dear. How was your meeting at your salon?”

Anne had been inspired by the salons of Paris and had been hosting a weekly salon at the Green Gables parlour since the birth of Rilla much to the delight of Marilla. A few of like-minded women such as Ruby, Diana, Josie, Jane and Tillie would join Anne and Marilla every Wednesday afternoon to discuss a book or women’s issues. But since the prolonged world war continued with no end in sight, their salon afternoons moved on to discussing what they could do for the community and their country.

Recently, more and more of the townsfolk became more affected by the war. With most of the men away and some losing their loved ones to the cruelty of war, families needed help with tending to their farms or women went to work to assist with the family finances. The girls formed the Avonlea War Effort group or A.W.E. as they called themselves. They spent their time making blankets and scarves for soldiers, or making up care packages or rostering up volunteers to homes needing help or visiting those families affected by the lost or injury of a loved one.

Anne’s face was tinted with sadness as the afternoon was not as jovial as it normally would be. “It was a heartbreaking afternoon, Susan. Jane Sloane had just told us that Charlie lost his younger brother in France. They were just told this morning. It was an afternoon of consoling Jane and planning out how to help the Sloane family. Unfortunately, with Moody, Jerry and Charlie somewhere in Europe, it was quite a sombre afternoon. The girls were quite worried for their husbands.”

Susan hated hearing about lives lost and would always be first in the town to offer help, even just to bring flowers of condolence. “I’m sorry to hear that Mrs. Doctor Dear. Please let me know if there is anything, I can do to help the Sloanes.”

“I shall, thank you Susan. Is Dr. Blythe back from Charlottetown?”

“Indeed. He’s in the library and has been in there all afternoon. He asked not to be disturbed. It was hard trying to keep the children at bay. They were full of beans, the boys especially. Trying to entice the good doctor to play with them. He did play with them for ten minutes then excused himself back to the library. Would you mind Mrs. Doctor Dear, if you may bring the tray of tea to him? I’m afraid to disturb him from his work.”

“It’s fine, Susan. He may need a break. I’ll take it over and say hello,” said Anne with a smile.

For Gilbert to ask not to be disturbed meant that he would be deep in thought, trying to investigate or figure out a diagnosis or perhaps trying to solve a problem that has just come up. Whatever it was, it would sometimes take Anne to tear him away from a break or give him the inspiration to solve his problem.

Anne opened the library door quietly and set the tray down beside Gilbert. She bent down and quickly gave him a kiss on his lips which he took gratefully with a smile. As she poured him tea, he glanced at the clock and realised he had been alone on the library working for the past two hours.

Gilbert set his pen down and finished half the tea in one gulp. Anne went to leave him and she heard, “Please stay.”

“Busy?” she asked him as she gently started to massage his shoulders. He closed his eyes and savoured her caring touch. He then grabbed one of her hands and kissed the inside of her pulse.

Gilbert looked at her with a smile but a serious look in his eyes. “Just gathering my thoughts. I need a break, sweetheart. Care for a walk in the orchard? Perhaps to watch the sun set?”

Anne nodded. “I would be delighted.”

Gilbert helped Anne with her coat and they walked out with Gilbert holding on to her waist. “How was your afternoon?”

“Bittersweet. Charlie Sloan lost his younger brother, in France. They just found out. As to be expected, Charlie’s mother is distraught.”

Gilbert’s lips went into a tight line and was silent for a moment, shocked at the news. It was not at all pleasant to hear someone had passed due to combat. The pain they must have suffered, with no immediate assistance bothered Gilbert. “It pains me to hear that. Charlie and I would often have his brother tagging along with us when we were younger. He’s only three years younger than you Anne. I shall visit the Sloanes tomorrow. We seem to be losing more and more people that we know.”

“I hope it’s not all for nothing.” Anne was pensive herself. Canada’s involvement bothered her in a way due to the fact that she had people she cared about fighting for freedom. Jerry, Moody and Charlie, their dear friends were away. She prayed for them each night, for them to be kept safe.

“We read out letters today, during our A.W.E. meeting. The care packages we sent soldiers from Avonlea were well received. Most wrote back to us with thanks and stories of the conditions they have had to endure. Our group’s main aim now is to send another care package with fruit cake, biscuits, blankets and scarves and to provide assistance to those who have lost loved ones in the war. I will be writing an article for the Gazette and PEI Chronicle asking for donations.”

“Your group has done wonders for the war from home, Anne. Every endeavour is of most importance,” smiled Gilbert as he sat Anne down under the Blythe oak tree to watch the sun set over the valley.

“I wish we could do more though to help the cause. Although, I wish there wasn’t a cause at all. Too many people are suffering,” lamented Anne as she glanced at Gilbert. Gilbert looked conflicted as he gazed at her. It was as if he was about to say something but couldn’t.

“About that, Anne. About doing more. I need to talk to you.” Gilbert grabbed Anne’s hand and rubbed her knuckles. Gilbert signed.

Anne felt a chill and knew immediately what he was going to say. She drew her hand away from him harshly. “No, Gil. I don’t want to talk about anything.” Anne went to stand up but Gilbert grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

Anne had tears pooling in her eyes. “I want to go back to the house. Please don’t…don’t touch me,” she went to turn her head away from him.

“Anne-girl. Please. Let me speak. If you may please listen,” begged Gilbert. He pulled her closer to him and continued to grip her hand. “We spoke about this. I was going to join the Canadian Army Medical Corps when the war started…,”

Anne interrupted quickly, hoping to end the conversation. “And we agreed that you won’t be joining up, that you would stay here…with me.” Anne spat out angrily.

“The reason for me agreeing to stay was because we found out you were carrying Shirley. I didn’t want to enlist until at least he was walking. Then unexpectedly, we were blessed with Rilla and I wanted to wait until she was at least a one year old. You know that. Now, Rilla is a year old.”

“You’re speaking like you waited until they were a certain age just in case you never see them again.” Anne was now in tears.

Gilbert fell silent. There was some truth to what Anne was saying. He wanted to enlist but also wanted to see to it that Anne got through her pregnancies and birth with no complications and that in the event that the war had other plans regarding his life, he at least would have had the opportunity to know his younger children.

“Anne-girl, they need doctors to look after soldiers. The likes of Jerry, Moody and Charlie. I won’t be going into combat. I’ll be treating any casualties…,”

“Yes, but how many times have we heard that the medical teams are stationed by the front lines and they have been either bombed or shelled!” Anne yelled angrily.

“It would be one the safest places for me to serve…”

“THE SAFEST PLACE FOR YOU TO SERVE IS HERE. TO SERVE OUR OWN COMMUNITY, TREATING THE SICK - FROM HERE!” Anne continued to yell.

“David Oak is considered too old to enlist. So, I have made arrangements for David and Emily to take over my practice and I will make arrangements with a lawyer in the event anything happens regarding our will and the deeds…” Gilbert decided to just blurt out what he wanted to say to Anne. To get the words out and perhaps she would listen.

“Gilbert, are you even listening to what I am saying? I really feel strongly about this. I DON’T WANT YOU TO GO! I FORBID IT!”

“I feel strongly about going Anne…,”

“So?” Anne continued.

Gilbert was bewildered. “What do you mean, so? You don’t think what I want to do matters?”

“Well, if it’s a threat to our family staying together? Well then, yes! Just a few weeks ago, you were upset for two boys who lost their father, yet you’re thinking of enlisting and potentially endangering your life! You’re a father yourself!” Anne kept on going with her tirade, not letting him speak. Her thought was, if he could not utter a word that he would give up and that would be the end of the conversation. “If you join the Medical Corps, I’ll sign up for the Red Cross Voluntary Aid Detachments. They may be able to station us together in the same country, then we wouldn’t be apart. We may even travel with the children and Susan. Maybe they can stay in a country estate while we serve in the country we get sent to…,”

“You know there are no guarantees that we will ever get stationed together and I will not subject my children to travel to a place where there is fighting. They are safer here and you are safer here. Someone needs to stay with our children Anne.”

“So, its fine for a man to go to a place of potential death, yet women are to stay at home? I’m surprised at you Gilbert Blythe!”

“This is not about gender roles and you know it,” Gilbert sighed as he tried to remain calm. “Anne, I know you’re scared. I am too. But this is important to me. It is my duty to serve Canada…,”

“Is this some attempt to show people you’re brave? Or you’re a man of honour? Because if it is, your reasons for enlisting are foolish. I know what kind of man you are Gilbert Blythe. You don’t need to prove anything to anyone.”

“It’s not like that at all. My father always says that sometimes we have to put ourselves in the firing line for the greater good, for our family…”

“You’re putting yourself in the firing line alright! So, it’s an attempt to please your father? May I remind you he’s not here, but I am and there are seven other reasons who are in our house right now that you should be putting first! What your father has said should not affect your decision…”

Gilbert was starting to get infuriated with Anne’s rant. He recognised that she was obviously upset and the conversation was taking a turn for the worse. He fought the urge to say something back that may cause pain. “Be careful what you say to me, Anne, before you say something you may not mean or say something you may regret. I will ignore the hurt I’m feeling right now about what you have said about my father.”

“You’re hurt? How do you think I’m feeling at present, Gilbert? I am scared and in pain about all this!”

“May we both just calm down for a moment before we say anything else…”

Anne wasn’t listening and continued on with her blasting of words. Her mind was reeling with thoughts. “Gilbert! The war has been going on for over two years! We don’t know when it will end. Are you abandoning your family for how long? Years? Your duty is here. To be here with your family. To be with me, you wife and your children. Your seven children who are alive and well and would want their father to be around them as they grow up. Isn’t that important to you?! Am I not important to you?!”

“Don’t you dare insinuate that I don’t think you and our children are not important! My family is my life! They are half of me and half of you and you are a part of me. I will protect you and all out children until the day I die! This is why I’m doing it for your freedom and your protection!” Gilbert was hurt by Anne’s words and assumptions. He was starting to grow with rage, not understanding why Anne could not see why he needed to contribute to the war effort in his own way.

“Well, you can’t protect us if you’re dead!” screamed Anne in agony.

“Believe me, Anne. My mind has been in conflict about this for a while! I don’t want our children growing up without a father just as you and I did! Do you really think I want that? But if our children are to have a future, I need to go! I’m doing this for them!”

“What about me? What about OUR future? Or don’t I count?”

“THAT IS NOT A FAIR! You are tearing me apart with your statements Anne! You have been the one constant thing in my life! Everything I have done and thought of since I was fifteen has included you!”

“THEN STAY!” Anne demanded angrily.

“Anne, please. Get some sense into you. Just think about me, how I feel about the need to do this. Think of our children, their future…”

“ME! YOU WANT ME TO GET SOME SENSE? You…you are the one thinking of going away leaving your wife and children here with a possibility of never, ever coming back. Have you even thought of what that would do to me? To get a telegram to say that you have died? What would that do to our children? Are you running away again?”

“I’m not running away, Anne…”

“If you really care about me and our children, THEN STAY!” Anne screamed.

Gilbert just stared at her. He didn’t want to have a battle of the words with her. He was lost as to how to convince her that he felt it was the right thing to do.

Feeling like her request was being denied due to Gilbert’s silence, Anne turned around and started walking away. Anne sobbed and buried her face in her hands. She shook from fear and sadness. She had been with Gilbert long enough to know that once he was determined to do something that he would pursue it until the end. She was the same. They were both stubborn and ambitious. But this was something that was life and death. She was going to try to make him see sense.

Gilbert ran after her and reached out for her elbow.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” yelled Anne as she tried to pry away her elbow from him. However, Gilbert did not let go of her.

Gilbert softened. He understood she was fearful. He pulled her closer to him until he could pull her into her chest. “My decision is not intended to hurt you, my love. I don’t want to fight with you.”

Anne looked up at Gilbert while still in his embrace. Tears were still pooling in her eyes as they gazed at each other. “Then stay,” Anne whispered.

Gilbert didn’t stay anything. He merely stayed silent as he looked at Anne with begging and pleading eyes. _Those eyes_ , thought Anne. _Always so expressive and always spoke for him even without his voice._

Anne didn’t want to give in. She pushed him away harshly then continued to walk back towards the Orchard house leaving Gilbert to stare at her while the sun set in the distance.

*****

Susan saw Anne enter the house with bloodshot eyes, face red and tear stained. “Mrs. Doctor Dear, are you alright?”

“Susan, I will retire for the day. May you please organise the children for supper and then bed?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Susan nodded and went on her way. She had seen the Doctor and Mrs. Doctor leave together for a walk and the Doctor did not come back with his wife. She guessed, correctly, that it was a marital quarrel.

Anne went to the bedroom, changed into her nightclothes, grabbed a pillow and a blanket and stomped angrily back down the stairs into the library. She set the pillow and the blanket on the daybed by the window and went to Gilbert’s desk. She saw the list he was making:

_ Things to do before leaving for the Medical Corps _

_Speak to Bash about the orchard to make sure all in order_

_Speak to a lawyer about the will_

_Check house deed_

_Handover of practice to David and Emily_

_Fix the house of any repairs required_

_Write a letter to Anne, Bash and all the children_

Upon seeing the list, Anne was filled with anger. She grabbed the list and tore it up in pieces. She then thew the pieces of paper in the fireplace and lit a fire and watched the pieces disintegrate hoping that the paper turning into ashes was a symbol of Gilbert abandoning his idea. Once all was turned to ash, she threw a glass of water into the fire reducing it into wisps of smoke. Anne then went to the daybed, laid down and placed the blanket over her head and cried herself to sleep.

*****

Gilbert stayed in the orchard until the moon was well above in the sky and lit up the landscape. He was terribly conflicted and didn’t know what to do. He finally decided to return home, hoping that Anne had calmed down and was prepared to speak to him again.

However, what greeted him were his happy children, dressed in their nightclothes as Susan was instructing them to all go to bed. The younger ones, Shirley and Rilla were already asleep.

“Susan, you may retire for the night. I’ll see to the children and tuck them in,” Gilbert advised wearily.

“As you wish, Doctor. I have left food for you and Mrs. Doctor Dear in the kitchen.”

Gilbert was instantly disheartened. _Anne not having eaten before the children had gone to bed?_ It meant that she was quite distressed which made him feel further in despair. “Anne hasn’t eaten?”

“No, Doctor. She wanted to retire early. But I have left her some food in the event she got hungry later.”

“Very well, Susan. Thank you. Have a good night.”

Gilbert gathered his children and ushered them upstairs. They all chattered away as they followed their father to their rooms. While normally, the incoherent chatter caused by various conversations between his children would make him smile, that night it did not provide him any comfort. His thoughts were with Anne. _How can I convey my need to do this and obtain her blessing?_

He read a short story to his girls and kissed them goodnight. Gilbert then went to attend to the boys’ room. Jem, Walter and Shirley were awaiting for their father and ambushed him as soon as he entered their bedroom. They wrestled Gilbert to the ground and laughed as they managed to trick their father. Gilbert couldn’t help but smile and tickle the boys. He then got up and lifted them one by one over his shoulder and plopped them on their beds. As with the girls, he read them a story. Walter and Shirley were asleep before he even finished his tale. He gave them each a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. Jem wished Gilbert goodnight and closed his eyes.

Gilbert then tiptoed to the main bedroom, expecting Anne to be fast asleep but instead discovered that their bed was empty. Gilbert sat down on the armchair and placed his face in his hands, contemplating what to do. He got dressed in his nightclothes and went downstairs to look for Anne.

*****

Gilbert had entered the library and immediately felt relief at finding Anne, even though she was asleep. He sat down on the nearest armchair and has been watching her slumber for the past few hours. He marvelled how she looked like a painting, as she laid on the daybed, her hair splayed out behind her, her eyes closed and features delicate. To him, she looked so small and he started to feel awful at having fought with her earlier.

His heart was severely conflicted. Gilbert knew her anger was due to her pure concern and love for him. He didn’t want to leave her and their children. If there was a safe option for them he would immediately suggest it, but he was also bound by duty as a doctor. He felt helpless to be doing nothing from the comfort of his home when he knew he could do much more to help people if he were to join the Medical Corps.

As he sat in the library watching Anne sleep, he went back and forth from thinking of a way to try and convince her of letting him enlist to letting her know he decided has to stay. Just the sight of her and the time he spent with his children tucking them in that night was enough for him to rethink his plans.

Anne stirred and with her eyes still closed she rubbed her temples. She had a headache, she surmised from crying herself to sleep. Her eyes felt puffy as she gently opened them. The first thing she noticed was there was a soft glow of light in the library. Anne did not remember leaving a lamp on so she looked around. She found Gilbert sitting in his nightclothes staring at her, a small yet unsure smile on his face.

“Gil,” Anne whispered.

“Anne-girl,” Gilbert whispered back in relief. _She didn’t ignore my presence_ , he thought.

“What time is it?” Anne murmured.

“Just after midnight,” answered Gilbert as he stood up and walked towards Anne. Anne sat up and Gilbert knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on either side of her thighs.

“I’m sorry if I upset you. It wasn’t my intention,” Gilbert started, looking into Anne’s eyes.

“There is nothing to be sorry for, Gil. You were merely trying to tell me and talk to me of your plans. I reacted harshly, please forgive me.”

“I have nothing to forgive, Anne. I could never hold anything against you.” That was the truth for Gilbert. When he fell for Anne, even as a boy, he knew in his heart that if she ever returned the favour of loving him, that was it for him. Any wrongdoings, past, present and future that she would apologise for would be forgiven. “Tell me, Anne-girl. What do you want me to do? Will you not consider me going? Are you adamant that I stay? Tell me what you are thinking.”

“I need to know, Gil. Why? In your own words, why do you feel the need to go? Is it pressure from others? Do you want to leave for adventure? Do you want to leave me?”

“Oh, Anne-girl. There is in no possibility you’ll ever be rid of me. You’re my one true adventure. You ought to know that by now. Please don’t let this matter give you any doubt of our togetherness. You understand?” Gilbert went to reach for her hair and trailed his hand along it.

Anne nodded but remained silent. She merely looked at Gilbert as a tear fell down her cheek.

“It’s not a white feather situation, Anne. I don’t care for gossip or other people’s opinion. It’s been my own choice to stay when the war began and I had always intended to enlist eventually. For selfish reasons of my own, disregarding what my country needed, I decided to stay. I wanted to be with you, to ensure you were fine. You were carrying Shirley and I wanted to see him and be with him for a while. Then we were blessed with Rilla and I also intended to see her grow and ensure of your health after giving birth. Now she is walking and with the large number of Canadian casualties of late, I feel it’s time. My skills and services are needed elsewhere. Older doctors who can’t enlist may work from home, such as David and Emily who can take over my patients. I hate the war. I hate what it has done to families we know. This is my way, Anne. My way of contributing, to save as many lives as I can. It’s also for our future, to ensure that you and our children will have the freedom and choice that we both have had.”

“You know I don’t want you to go. We have not been separated for longer than a few days since marriage and I love you too much to lose you,” Anne murmured looking at Gilbert. “If I forbid you to go, will you enlist anyway?”

“No, Anne. I couldn’t do that you. If you forbid me to go, I won’t be able to deny you of your request. I’ll stay. You know that If you ask me to commit highway robbery to save one of our children, I’d do it. It is my hope you would reconsider and give it some thought. Maybe not now, but soon?”

“Would you resent me for it?” Anne asked tentatively, “If I asked you not to go?”

“No, Anne, I could never resent you for anything.”

“But you feel that it’s your purpose? That it’s your duty? As a doctor, a husband and father?”

“Yes,” was Gilbert’s simple reply.

The truth was, Anne had given it some thought before she fell asleep in the library. Gilbert would never deny her of her wishes for herself or for anything. Ever since she had known him, he had been nothing but encouraging and supportive of her ambitions and plans. It was what being equal partners meant to her and Gilbert had seen her as such. As much as Anne absolutely hated the thought of Gilbert going to war, it was his plan, his intent, his will.

Anne knew Gilbert. He was one that would follow his goal once he set his mind to it. She was stubbornly the same. It was evident with his persistence when he tried the whole day to give her an apple on the first day they met, when he went on the steamship, when he caught up with his studies upon returning to Avonlea, when he went through medical school. She could not deny him of his will, it would unfair of her. If she truly loved him, she would reciprocate and do what was required to support him – she would have to let him go.

Anne shed more tears and they continued to flow silently down her cheeks.

“Please don’t cry Anne-girl. Don’t give it another thought tonight,” Gilbert whispered. He reached over to place her an in embrace. “I need you to know that this hurts me as much as it hurts you. The thought of separation from you and our children…I have been avoiding…the thoughts.”

While in Gilbert’s embrace, Anne reached around his shoulders and returned the hug. She then whispered in his ear. “I support you, Gil. As much as it pains me. I support you.”

Gilbert and Anne gently pulled apart. He continued to hold onto her arms while she kept her hands on his shoulders. “You give me your blessing?”

Anne nodded. “Promise me one thing. Make it your aim. You can be just as stubborn as me and when you promise something or aspire to something you tend to achieve it. So, promise to return home to me Gilbert Blythe. Please promise me.”

Gilbert guided Anne’s forehead to his and stared solemnly in Anne’s eyes. He held out his pinky finger which she curled around her own. “I promise you, Anne Blythe, I’ll move heaven and earth and fight through hell and do whatever it takes to return home to you.”

“You solemnly promise?”

“I solemnly promise,” whispered Gilbert then he planted a soft lingering kiss on her lips. “Thank you. I love you so much Anne.”

“And I love you,” she whispered back.

“Let’s take you to our bed?”

Anne nodded and allowed herself to be led back upstairs as Gilbert held her hand. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, determined to feel each other as much as possible before their impending separation.

*****

Anne felt a warm hand on her back, the hand which was under her nightdress pulling her close to a warm body. “Hmmm,” she murmured smiling as she felt Gilbert’s shirtless body in bed. She then felt his kiss on her lips and Anne opened her eyes gently, still smiling at the feeling of Gilbert’s touch.

Her eyes opened wide and she sat up as she realised that the bedroom was lit up brighter than normal. The sun was well and truly up and she had slept in. Normally the twins and Rilla would wake her up demanding food as the sun rose.

“Gil, it’s late! You let me sleep in!” Anne panicked. “The children must be hungry.” She normally cooked them breakfast while Susan got the children dressed for the day. It was also two days before Gilbert was to depart to train with the Canadian Army Medical Corps prior to sending him to his post. There was a lot to be done and she wanted to be with him every waking moment for the next two days.

Gilbert smiled. “I let you sleep in, Carrots. Everything is under control. Come lay back down with me.”

Anne could not ignore Gilbert’s cheeky smile. _Five minutes can’t hurt,_ she thought blissfully. She laid back down on the pillow and Gilbert started to caress her from her thighs, to her hips to her buttocks and the small of her back while he kissed her. She started to kiss him back with a smile on her face.

All of a sudden, she stopped. Something was different. “Wait! It’s too quiet. Way too quiet. Unusually so. Where are the children? Are they alright?” Anne then noticed their bedroom door wide open. “Gil, I didn’t realise the door is wide open! What if Susan and the children unexpectedly walked passed and we’re in the throes of passion!”

Gilbert laughed as he looked at his wife. _My adorable, cute and beautiful wife_ , he thought to himself amusingly. “All is well, Carrots. I took Susan and the children to Green Gables. They will be staying there until tomorrow morning to spend some time with Marilla and Matthew, much to the delight of the grandparents by the way. We have the whole house to ourselves until tomorrow morning.”

“But Gil, you’re leaving in two days. The children will want to spend time with you.”

“They will get to do so. We will spend time together tomorrow as a family. But today, it’s just you and me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Anne-girl,” whispered Gilbert as he drew Anne close to his body again and started to kiss the prominent freckles on her face then ending in him sucking on the dimple on her cheek. “Today, I want to make memories with you to take with me while I’m away, that’s if you don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind at all, Dr. Blythe.” Anne went to kiss the beauty spot on Gilbert’s jaw.

“Then let’s start the day in a great way, shall we?” Gilbert grinned mischievously as he lifted Anne’s nightdress over her head and laid her along the top of him ravished her hungrily with a deep kiss.

*****

After a morning of indulging in each other, Gilbert suggested going for a walk in the woods. Anne was in her chemise, brushing her hair in front of the mirror when Gilbert approached her from behind, just clad in a white singlet and pants. Suddenly, Gilbert’s hands were in front of her dangling a gold chain which he then proceeded to fasten around her neck.

“Gil?” Anne questioned as she fumbled at the circles dangling from the chain now hanging in between her collar bone. After fastening the clasp of the necklace, he wrapped one arm around Anne’s waist and Gilbert then kissed the base of her neck where it connected to her shoulder.

Gilbert then trailed his fingers along the chain to the rings hanging from it. His engagement and wedding rings. “Anne-girl, I want you to wear these for me for safekeeping. I don’t want to lose them. I shall claim them back when I return.”

The gesture of giving her something that was his made Anne feel that everything was becoming real. _He really is going,_ she woefully thought silently. Suddenly it was hard to breathe, her pulse quickened and her throat constricted from emotion.

It was then that she first noticed the skin on his ring finger was marked. She turned around and took his hand in hers to examine it. “You got yourself inked?”

“Yes.” Gilbert looked at her intently.

Anne went to gaze at his finger and realised that he had ‘ANNE’ tattooed where his ring would have been.

“With my name?”

Gilbert simply nodded as he gazed at her. “I didn’t want to lose the rings but I needed something to tie me to you. So, I got your name inked on my skin to signify our bond. I had it done this morning after I took the children to Green Gables.”

Overwhelmed with seeing her name marking his skin, a tiny bit of writing on his finger yet said so much, made her tears fall - again. Anne was starting to feel foolish for crying so much. But the anticipation of him leaving was painfully heartbreaking. She held Gilbert close to her as she cried. Gilbert also shed silent tears which Anne felt dampen her shoulders.

“When you return, I will personally place these rings back on your finger,” Anne said with a wavering voice.

Gilbert then whispered in her ear. “And I look forward to that day.”

*****

“Gil, the last time that someone blindfolded me we had a second wedding. Surely, we’re not getting married again!” Anne was grinning despite being blindfolded. Gilbert had his arms around her waist as he guided her through the woods. “Seriously, is a blindfold even necessary?”

“Yes, as you may see the surprise from a few metres away and I don’t want it spoilt,” chuckled Gilbert.

“Are we there yet?”  
  


Gilbert kissed Anne’s cheek. “You never cease to amaze me with your impatience. Must be the red hair.”

Anne giggled. “Do you want another slate to the head? Honestly, you should know by now that any disparaging, non-evidential observations about red haired individuals are not welcome in the Blythe household. Especially now, considering that I am not the only one in the family with red hair.”

“That’s lucky then that we are out and about and not in our home,” Gilbert pointed out a technicality.

“You should have been a man of law instead of a doctor with that reasoning. I can however tell that we are in the woods, due to the crunching of leaves beneath my feet, the occasional bump of a tree root in the ground and the glorious, heavenly smell of flora, bark and the earth all mixed together.”

“Such an observant sweetheart you are,” Gilbert grinned. “Which is why, I have you in a blindfold. You won’t be surprised otherwise. To reassure you, we are but a few steps towards our destination. So, a few more steps, my darling Anne-girl and you shall soon see what I want to show you.”

“Ready?” Gilbert stopped walking then spun her around.

“Gil, I’m about to burst from excitability of you don’t remove this blindfold now!”

Gilbert shook with laughter as he untied the blindfold gently from Anne’s eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Anne’s eyes grew wide.

“Why…how…oh my!” Anne murmured in absolute awe.

“Do you like it?” Gilbert asked unsure. He suddenly wasn’t sure if it was a good idea or if Anne would find the idea childish.

“I…I…,” Anne was speechless.

“Carrots, it’s been a while since you’ve been speechless. I know it’s childish, we don’t have to stay,” Gilbert rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“No, no. We have to stay. I just can’t believe you would do this for me. You have rebuilt something for me that was important and something I thought was forever gone.”

They were standing in the area of the woods where the Story Club used to stand. In its place was an even better oasis. A small, much sturdier shed, with a proper door and small windows. The timber was kept natural, but varnished, and climbing plants surrounded the structure. Clay statues surrounded the outside, statues of the human form in different poses similar to what used to be displayed back when Anne was fourteen years of age. The clay figures this time though were smoother and more artistic. Beside the shed was a small signpost with shells stuck around its border that read:

STORY CLUB 1896-1898

REBUILT 1917

W.R.I.T. (WE REST IN TRUTH)

Anne turned to Gilbert and gave him a tight embrace. “I absolutely love it, Gil! How did you do it? It looks almost similar, only more solid and newer.”

Gilbert was pleased as he hugged Anne tight, happy for their closeness. He closed his eyes and tried to smell her perfume to memory. “Would you like to go inside?”

Anne nodded with tears in her eyes. Gilbert held her hand and walked her towards the door. He reached into his pocket, took out a key to place into the lock and turned it. Anne laughed and grinned at the same time that tears ran down her cheeks. “It was never this secure in 1898.”

“We’re in the 20th century now, Carrots. We have to keep things secure,” he grinned his boyish grin.

“Gil, honestly… wow,” Anne murmured. Anne had to admit that the clubhouse was certainly well built and more comfortable but the way it was made and decorated was highly similar. Shell and feather mobiles hung from the ceiling. There were wooden crates as seats. Drawers and small shelves lined the walls with new looking journals. There was a pile of fresh paper and pens. The main difference was a small pot-bellied fireplace that sat in the corner instead of the make do fire pit the Story Club had originally.

Anne gasped as she eyed a an almost life-sized red fox sitting by the fireplace. It looked like it was made of clay. “A red fox! It looks like my fox! Oh, Gilbert!”

“I can’t take credit for all of it Anne. I built the place the past three weeks with Bash and Elijah’s help. But I met with Cole a few times in Charlottetown. He drew what the club looked like for me as I had only seen it in ruins. Then he made a few of the statues outside. When he gave me the drawings and the statues, he also gave me the fox. He said he saw it at an estate sale and absolutely insisted that it had to be placed inside. He said you would know its significance once you saw it. Ruby and Diana helped decorate the interior as they remembered it.”

“This whole place, it’s like travelling back in time. It was a place of escape for me and a place where I spent time with my best friends. I am so sorry, I never brought you here.”

“I’m here now, Anne-girl.”

“So you are. My best friend,” she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Gilbert’s middle and kissed him.

“Just your best friend?” Gilbert cocked one eyebrow.

“My kindred spirit, my husband, my lover…” Anne whispered.

“That’s more like it.” Gilbert planted his lips back on hers and they kissed until they ran out of breath.

Anne then went to the shelf that held the journals. She pulled one out, trailing a hand over the cover. She then discovered that it had Ruby’s name engraved in gold on the cover. She then pulled out the rest of the journals. There was one for her, Diana and Cole. Anne looked at Gilbert with interest, questioning the journals in her hands.

“This place Anne, it’s for you, if you need time to yourself. I know it’s hard to find a peaceful place of your own with seven children. But it’s also a place for the other members of the club. Cole, Ruby and Diana each have their own keys. And this,” Gilbert held up the key. He then reached for Anne’s hand and opened her palm, “is yours.” Gilbert then closed her hand over it. “If you need them while I’m gone and you call on them, they know to meet you here.”

“When you return Gil, we will have a meeting to welcome you back. I promise,” Anne declared.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Gilbert smiled happily as he opened up his coat pocket and revealed a journal with his name on it and another key. “I’ll keep this here to remind you of my return.” He handed the journal and key to Anne who then returned all journals on the shelf and placed Gilbert’s key in one of the drawers.

Anne then took Gilbert’s hand and guided him to sit on one of the crates. She then sat on his lap. “Thank you. This is just magical,” said Anne as she looked around and reminisced of the times spent in the clubhouse with Cole, Ruby and Diana. Anne then giggled.

Gilbert was amused. “What is so funny, Carrots?”

“Ruby. When she had ‘dibs’ on you,” Gilbert then hung his head in jest, “she used to write about a knight or hero or a beau with the names Albert or Hilbert or Filbert…”

“Filbert?” Gilbert laughed.

“Yes! Can you guess the theme?” laughed Anne.

“How about you? Did you write of a gallant and handsome man called Robert who swept you off your feet?”

“No,” Anne looked at Gilbert mischievously with a grin. “I wrote of a court jester called Dilbert who was incredibly foolish…”

“Well at least court jesters have a sense of humour…”

“I also wrote of a man named Colbert who became a eunuch for insulting the Queen by touching her hair then proceeded to describe it as horse hay.”

“Ouch! Now you’re making things up!” Gilbert laughed hysterically.

Anne poked Gilbert’s chest. “Nope, it’s true. I did. Ask Ruby and Diana.”

Both of them continued to laugh. Gilbert relished the look on Anne’s face. She looked to radiant and cute to him every time she showed amusement on her face.

Anne stared at Gilbert and was melting just at his gaze. “What? You’re looking at me with your look again.”

“You…you just look so beautiful. And you just make me so…so happy.”

Anne kissed his lips. “When you return, I’ll write of a story about a man called Hubert who was incredibly handsome and brave who saved a housemaid from a lifetime of cruelty and loneliness because they fell in love.”

Gilbert rubbed her knuckles as he held her hand. “I can’t wait to read that story. Will they live happily ever after?”

Anne was adamant. “Yes. Yes. Without a doubt, they will.”

*****

After a day of walking around Avonlea and a visit to the markets, Anne and Gilbert ended up in their kitchen cooking together like they used to after a busy working day. It was something they did prior to them having children to look after.

Gilbert smiled as he cut up some of the Blythe apples for an apple pie he was making. “We have not done this in a while, Carrots, cooking together like this.”

“It’s hard with children about, Gil. We’re always so busy.”

Anne went past Gilbert to grab a ladle from the storeroom. He stopped her by grabbing her waist and kissing her quickly on the lips. Anne laughed. “Now I recall. It would take us longer than usual to cook as you would grab me at every opportunity when I would walk past or you’d walk past me.”

Gilbert shook his head in amusement as he picked up the knife again and continued to cut the apples. “You lie. It wasn’t just me.”

Anne walked past Gilbert with a ladle at hand and absentmindedly trailed her hand from his waist, up his back to his upper arm which she squeezed.

“I rest my case,” Gilbert grinned as she continued to walk to the stove to mix the simmering bouillabaisse, Gilbert’s favourite French dish.

“Hmm?” Anne asked confused. Then she instantly realised what she just did. She turned around and faced Gilbert with slightly red cheeks and a feigned anger on her face. “Argh! Then stop looking so handsome with your damned sleeves all rolled up with your defined forearm muscles and biceps straining at your shirt!”

“Carrots! I’m cutting up apples! I’m not trying to seduce you!” exclaimed Gilbert with a wide grin as he looked at her. “Or am I?” he winked.

“Argh!” Anne screamed delightedly. She grabbed a dishrag, went over to Gilbert and smacked his buttocks with it. Gilbert laughed as he caught the rag in his hands when she tried to pull away. He reigned her back in, puling the dishrag that she held at the other end then trapping her by wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I do believe you’re trapped Mrs. Blythe.”

“Not a bad way to be trapped, I guess.” Anne squeezed his arms.

“Carrots, you’re squeezing my biceps quite hard. Do you like them? So, what else do you like about my physique?”

“Gil! Are you fishing for compliments?” Anne blushed furiously.

“You know how endearing and cute it is that my wife that I’ve known for over half my life still gets scandalised by my teasing?”

“The way you’re going, we may not eat until midnight.” Anne scolded lightly. “Stop showering me with affection!” Of course, secretly, she loved it.

“I may be fishing for compliments. Although by the way you fed me today, my physique may not be as desirable. Bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes for breakfast. Then Bash’s crab callaloo and Mary’s potatoes for lunch. Then for dinner, a two-course bouillabaisse with apple pie. I’m afraid I’m carrying a food baby. I may not be able to fit into my uniform when I leave.”

“Good. Then you may not be able to go,” joked Anne, although there was some truth to her wish.

Anne stared into Gilbert’s eyes as he gazed back into hers. A silence fell between them, Anne’s last statement left hanging in the air.

“Anne…”

“I’ll miss you,” she interrupted, immediately regretting what she said about him not being able to go. Anne didn’t want their day to be spoilt and she felt she just did by hinting for him to stay. She had longed accepted in her head that he was going. But it didn’t mean that she had stopped wishing for him to change his mind. “I’ll miss you. Terribly. Horribly. Painfully.” Anne then turned around and went towards the bench and started kneading the shortcrust pasty for the pie. She had to turn her back to prevent Gilbert from seeing her eyes tear up.

Gilbert walked slowly towards Anne. He stood behind her and positioned his hands to her side. He then proceeded to knead the pastry dough with her. Anne blinked and her tears fell on both their hands as they kneaded the dough together.

“I’ll miss you too. Terribly. Horribly. Painfully,” Gilbert whispered then kissed the nape of Anne’s neck.

*****

Gilbert used the wash cloth to wipe down the soap suds from Anne’s back. They were now in the bath together, after a hearty and laughter filled dinner. Anne’s back was towards him, her hair set aside together over one shoulder.

As the suds cleared, Gilbert gently ran his hand across her back, marvelling at the whiteness and smoothness of it, like a blank canvas, yet her shoulders had tiny freckles scattered across the top. He liked the way the outline of her spine was showing, with Anne’ slightly bent forward. He ran his finger down her spine which made her shiver slightly. Gilbert’s touch was so gentle, but the touch, his touch, she felt always conveyed so much more. She felt the preciousness of it every time.

Gilbert reached over for her hair, still dry, waiting for him to adore it. He combed his fingers through the dry strands. “I still can’t believe how God has made such beautiful coloured hair.”

“You’re the only one that thinks so.”

“Nonsense, Carrots. You have many admirers. Yet, you chose me.” Gilbert placed a hand on her shoulder. Anne reached over to his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

Gilbert, mesmerised, poured water on Anne’s hair, using a metal cup and watched the colour turn from a light auburn tinge to a darker red. He lathered up some lavender castile soap in his hands and started to combed it through her hair, implanting the scent in his mind at the same time. Anne closed her eyes, enjoying the way Gilbert gently worked through the strands. He then started to wash away the soap and marvelled how the water travelled through her hair. It looked like a red waterfall.

When he finished, Anne turned around to face him. Gilbert grabbed her waist and slid Anne closer to him. “Thank you, Gil.”

Gilbert trailed a finger along Anne’s shoulder, down to her collarbone and then down the chain that he had given her earlier that morning, holding his rings. “You haven’t taken it off,” he observed.

“And I won’t take it off. Until you claim it back and I get the chance to put it on your finger.”

“Anne, I need to ask you something.”

“Alright. What is it?”

“In the top drawer at my desk. There is a bundle of letters tied together with a white ribbon. If ever something happens…”

“And nothing will,” she interrupted, hating the conversation already.

“And nothing will,” Gilbert echoed. “But it’s there. In case. A letter for you and each of the children. One to the whole Larcroix family, a separate one for Bash, one for Marilla and Matthew, one for the Oaks and one for Susan. She has been as much part of our family as anyone else.”

“This is all becoming too real, Gil. I hate it.”

“I know. But I needed to do it. You understand, don’t you?”

Anne nodded. “When you come back. We’ll burn it together. The letters. Pinky promise.”

“Pinky promise,” Gilbert swore as he wrapped a finger around hers.

“You better Gilbert Blythe. Otherwise I will look for you in the afterlife and you will have to answer to my wrath,” she tried to joke but the strain in her eyes from fighting tears made them red which betrayed her. But in an attempt to stop the sadness, she made a threatening face.

Gilbert smiled gently, his own smile was feigned. Anne knew when he was truly amused or happy. “I don’t doubt you’ll give me a piece of your mind if ever anything happens, Carrots.” He reached out to cup her cheek and brush away the stray tear that had escaped much to her annoyance. It seemed that all she has done the whole day was shed tears.

Anne then grabbed the soap and lathered it up against his chest. She then took the wash cloth and gently squeezed water on him to wash away the suds. Anne then gently nudged him to turn around and she started to work on washing his back as gently she could. Gilbert closed his eyes as he wanted to remember the gentleness of her caring touch. Anne marvelled at the muscles on his back. He seemed so strong to her. _My strong brave, Gil_ , Anne admired.

As Gilbert was taller than her, Anne went to kneel down to start work on his hair. She took the cup, gently tilted his head back and poured water on his locks. After lathering up the soap, she then proceeded to massage his scalp. Gilbert still with his eyes closed, savoured the feeling of her fingers running through his hair, tugging at the ends of his curls. “I love your curls, Gil. Another thing I admire about you, amongst a million other things.”

“It doesn’t compare to your hair, Carrots.”

“You don’t understand. When I run my finger through them, it’s like an extension of you. The ends of your curls are like your fingers encircling against mine, not letting my hand go until the last second.”

Gilbert reached for one of her hands and kissed it. “What a beautiful thing to say to me, Anne-girl.”

Anne then started to rinse Gilbert’s hair. Once done, she wrapped her hands around his middle and then gently sucked on his shoulder. The unexpected touch of her lips on his skin made Gilbert gently gasp.

She pulled him with her as she slid towards one end of the bath. She rested against the bath’s inner wall. Anne then guided him to lie his head against her chest. She continued to gently play with his wet curls with one hand while her other hand gently ran up and down in between his chest.

“So much love will be waiting for you here, Gil. From me, our children. Remember that and come back home to us. Alright?”

“I will Anne. Coming home, it’s what I intend to do. Because once I put my mind to something, you know nothing can stop me.”

“I do. You’re just as determined as me.”

Gilbert could feel her smile, and she was. They stayed in the bath with Anne holding him for a while until the water turned cold.

Anne got out of the bath slowly and Gilbert watched her as she gingerly climbed out. He held her hand so she would not slip on the slippery surface. He looked at her carefully squeezing the water from her hair then slowly patted her skin dry with a towel. She was still a vision to him – glowing skin and vibrant hair. Breasts may be slightly bigger due to all the nursing she has done and hips slightly wider but only just. Her stomach was relatively flat despite having had eight pregnancies, with only a slight and quite unnoticeable roundness to it. Really, the only sign of her having been a mother were faint stretch marks on her skin which he loved. It was like growth rings on a tree, telling him that together they created human beings to love.

Anne then commenced drying her hair with the towel and combed it. She wrapped a towel around her torso, tucking the edges in so they would hold up under her arms. She then moved on to brushing her teeth as Gilbert continued to watch. He was trying to remember every detail – how she dried herself, how she reached for her comb, the strokes as she combed her hair.

Suddenly, Anne giggled. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“I can feel you watching me. I’m only brushing my teeth, Gil.”

“I want to remember everything about you.” Gilbert said sadly. He was starting to dwell on his departure and while he felt fear and trepidation, he was thinking more about the sadness of not being able to see his family. He tried to push the thoughts away. He made a commitment and there was no turning back.

Anne detected the sadness in his voice. While she was feeling awfully woeful herself, Anne felt he needed comfort from her. She took a fresh towel and dried his hair while he was still sitting in the bath. After she was satisfied that his hair was rid of its dampness, she gave him a kiss on top of his head and whispered. “The night is not over yet, my dearest. I’ll make you remember everything about tonight. Meet you in our room?”

Gilbert nodded in response.

Anne departed from the bathroom and left Gilbert to get out of the cold bath to dry himself and brush his teeth. He didn’t want to waste any time being away from Anne knowing what little time they had left. He wrapped the towel around his waist and rushed to their bedroom.

As he approached the bedroom, he could see a glow emanating from the room. It was brighter than normal and he knew she had both lamps on. When he entered, he had to catch his breath and his pulse quickened. Anne was in the middle of the room, dressed in the soiree dress. Her hair was loose and the edges glowed as it took on the light from the lamps. It looked like she was illuminated as she looked at Gilbert.

Anne felt herself suddenly grow hot from Gilbert’s gaze. Heat travelled from her neck to her head. _This is a mistake_ , she thought. _How could I even think that I still look desirable in this dress after having so many children. I look like a mutton._

“I…I’m sorry. This was foolish of me,” Anne started to say while she looked at the floor. She was too embarrassed and didn’t want to look at Gilbert. “I…I can’t even button up the last three buttons and I’m sucking in my stomach…” Anne turned around and started to try to unbutton the dress.

“No, Anne, no. Let me look at you,” insisted Gilbert. “Please.”

Anne turned back around and continued to stand in the middle of the room silently, looking coy. Gilbert took her in. All he saw was a beautiful woman in a beautiful dress, enchanting and seductive as ever. Her long legs were visible through the slit of the gown, almost indecent the way how high the slit went. Anne’s chest was fuller and the dress accentuated the fullness of her cleavage. Excitement stated to course through Gilbert’s veins. He approached her and cupped her cheek.

“You look absolutely beautiful, Anne-girl. It astounds me that you still look like the alluring girl at the soiree when you first wore this dress. You know how I love this dress on you,” Gilbert whispered as he grinned. He then crashed his lips on hers, devouring her lips and everything about her mouth so hungrily. She responded in kind, tangling her hands in his slightly damp hair. They parted in order to breathe, gazing at each other deeply.

“I…I want to remember everything about this night, Anne. I want to ingrain it in my memory. Every inch of you and everything about you. If you don’t mind. I want to take it slow,” Gilbert whispered. It was enough to make Anne’s skin prickle with excitement. The anticipation alone was electric.

“Well then, Dr. Blythe. Do what you will to me tonight. I give you free reign. We have all night. Go as slow as you want.” Anne then tip toed to reach for his lips with her own. She gave him a soft but lingering peck. She then withdrew from his face slightly, but her warm breath was still on him and she could feel his.

“I want you, to have free reign over me too,” he whispered back. Anne nodded.

Gilbert wrapped one arm around Anne, and drew her close right against his body. With his other hand he trailed his hand through her hair from the side of her face down to the ends. “I love your hair, Anne-girl. I always have. The way the light hits it, your hair glows like you have a halo around it.”

Gilbert then used a finger to draw a line over Anne’s brows as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were luminescent blue that night, he noticed, as he continued to stare into her. Anne felt he was looking deep within her where no one else has. His finger then trailed down slowly over the bridge of her nose, where Gilbert memorised its shape and petiteness. Gilbert sighed as he planted a kiss on each of her eyelids and nudged his nose against hers twice which made Anne smile.

He grinned as her dimple appeared with her smile. Immediately, as it has become second nature, Gilbert cup her face and using his thumb, he pressed the indent that he always found so cute. Gilbert then used his thumb to lightly caress Anne’s top then bottom lip after which he gently plucked them which only accentuated their fullness. He couldn’t resit but kiss it, slowly but surely.

Anne was still smiling when they stopped kissing, which made Gilbert grin and kiss her prominent dimple. Anne broke the silence and laughed. “What is your obsession with my dimple?”

“It’s one of my favourite things about you. You also have an obsession on my face. Right here,” Gilbert pointed at the spot on his jaw which has been a recipient on many kisses and touches.

“You mean your beauty spot?” grinned Anne.

“Men don’t have beauty spots, Carrots. It’s a mole.”

“Yes, they do. You have one,” Anne pointed out cheekily. She then reached over and ran her fingertip along his jaw line and stopped to reach over and kissed and sucked on his ‘beauty spot’. It was a signal for Gilbert that it was Anne’s turn to remember his features. She did the same. She traced his brows with her fingertips as they both looked at each other intently. She ingrained the colour of Gilbert’s eyes, flecks of brown, green and gold radiating with such love and expression. Anne felt her heart break. Every time he looked at her, she felt his love just with those eyes. The uncertainly of not seeing them for an undefined time pained her.

Just as Gilbert did to her, Anne ran her finger tip over the bridge of Gilbert’s nose and her thumb over his lips. Gilbert parted his lips slightly as she did so which made her go on her tip toes to kiss them briefly but pressing her lips against his firmly. When she pulled away, she continued her exploration, with Gilbert remaining silent and not leaving her gaze. Anne reached for the stray curl that always found its way on the right side of his forehead no matter what he did with it. She then ran her finger through his soft curls, relishing the feeling of it between her fingers. Gilbert closed his eyes as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

Gilbert then felt Anne’s hand trail down the side of his face, the other hand rested on the small of his back, an arm wrapped around him. He opened his eyes and continued to stare at her and just letting her hand explore him. Her hand moved from gently caressing the side of his face, to his neck, then shoulders and his bicep, down the side of his body to his waist then up again resting on his chest. Anne marvelled at the hardness of his body. Gilbert had always looked after himself, but when he decided to enlist, he took extra time to build up his strength and it was quite evidently displayed by his toned torso.

“Gil, the way you look at me, the same look for years, I feel so much just with your eyes. I need to hold onto it, remember it.”

Anne and Gilbert just stared at each other in silence, Gilbert letting her etch the memory in her mind. Eventually a pool of tears welled up in Anne’s eyes, but she never looked away from him. When a tear fell, Gilbert immediately kissed her for comfort. When they broke apart, Gilbert held Anne right against his chest and he swayed both of them gently. He closed his eyes to breathe her in. Anne did the same. Anne noticed he had put on his cologne, it’s musky, sweet smell filling her. Gilbert meanwhile savoured the smell of her perfume and the soap in her hair. He had grown accustomed to breathing in her scent every night. He felt he would be lost without it and willed himself to remember how his senses reacted to smelling Anne.

They had been separated before, when Gilbert was in Toronto and Anne studied in Charlottetown. Their last night together before university, they were young and they had savoured each other to memory then. However, it was mainly through kisses and the slightest of touch. In the years since then, they have been entitled to each other’s bodies and the pleasure of intimacy. The kisses and the touches they shared when they were young were no longer enough to see them through a long separation. Both needed more. Touch for them was no longer constrained to just their hands and fingers and their mouths. The sense of touch was a combination of those things and more – their tongues, bare skin to bare skin, cores joined, their bodies being one.

Slowly, Gilbert pulled away from Anne and walked behind her. He proceeded to reach for the buttons of her dress and one by one he undid each button, exposing her back. He pulled the material aside from her back and ran his palm across Anne’s shoulders then down to the bare skin of her spine and eventually resting on the small of her back. Anne shivered, his touch on that part of her always made her breath hitch. Anne then gently pulled the dress down from her body and let it pool at her feet and stepped over and out of it, with her now fully unclothed.

Gilbert’s hand was still on the small of her back. He kept the hand on her body and circled around her, his hand caressing the side of her waist then the front of her stomach as he was back facing her. He dropped his hand and just stood there examining Anne’s body. Not that he hadn’t seen it before, but he was continuing the exercise of memorising each glorious inch of her.

He reached out of her hands and held them as he surveyed her from head to toe. He tried to retain the colour of her creamy skin occasionally dotted with a smattering of freckles, the way her hair fell on her shoulders, Anne’s petite facial features, her slender neck, the delicateness of her collar bones, the roundness and the shape of her breasts, the flatness of her stomach and the small of her waist. He continued on to gaze at her dainty fingers, the curve of her hips, the deliciousness of her womanhood to the lightness of her legs and elegant feet.

“Beautiful,” murmured Gilbert in complete awe.

Still holding on to each other’s hands, Anne pulled Gilbert close to her then reached out for the towel that was still wrapped around his waist. She untucked the towel and let it fall to the floor, fully exposing Gilbert. Anne stepped back to look at him, as he did with her. She looked at his beautiful brown hair with his curls, his expressive eyes and handsome features, his jaw which he was clenching slightly accentuating its squareness, his toned shoulders, arms, chest to the muscles of his abdominals. Anne admired the V-shape of his lower abdominals and how his hip muscles were accentuated. Her eyes travelled down to his manhood down to his strong thighs and legs.

Anne then reached over and splayed her hands across his stomach and circled him carefully, letting her hand trail as she walked around him. When she reached his back, she admired the way his hair ended at the nape of his neck and how his broad shoulders and back looked strong. Without lifting her splayed and trailing hand on Gilbert’s skin, she let her hand travel to the small of his back then down to the cheeks of his buttocks, to the side of his hips until it rested on Gilbert’s waist.

Once again, they were face to face, their bodies craving more intimacy, the pull between them electrifying. Finally, their lips crashed against each other, kisses started slow, as they tasted each other then it grew more urgent as their tongues clashed and explored every inch they could.

They kissed passionately, as if their lives depended on it. Gilbert’s hands trailed down to Anne’s side then behind her as he squeezed her buttocks. He bent down to carry her, making Anne wrap her legs around his waist.

Lips never parting, Gilbert walked them towards their bed and gently laid Anne down. They finally paused to fix themselves on the bed. Anne rested her head on a pillow and Gilbert laid on his side right up against her. They were still looking at each other when Gilbert started to trail his hands down Anne’s body. He wanted to watch her and see her reactions, so he never took his eyes off her face. Anne could see the love and lust in his eyes and she locked onto them and was determined to look at him and not close her eyes to she could continue to see the love emanating from his look.

She started to feel his hands touch her. She felt like an electric current was running through her body. Gilbert’s hands travelled down the side of her neck to her decolletage where he briefly touched his rings from her chain and finally his hands reached her breasts which he kneaded and squeezed. His hand, caressed her stomach, then moved on to her hips, down her thighs until he gently made her spread her legs apart. His touches then went towards her inner thigh, then she gasped when his hand and his fingers touched her where she needed it most.

Anne decided to lose herself to the moment. It was just them both - Anne and Gilbert. All problems and worries melted away from his touch. She moaned at the pleasure her husband was giving her, working his hands magically in and around her.

Gilbert eventually started kissing Anne while his hands continued to touch her in the most sensitive of places. His mouth then moved down to her neck, then collarbone to her breasts which he lavished intently. His mouth then travelled down, down, down to her centre. Anne gasped as he devoured her with no shame, reducing her to a puddle of moans.

Gilbert felt the need to see her face in ecstasy, so he moved back up to her and looked into her eyes. Their gaze never left each other and she never closed her eyes, wanting to see the love exuding from him.

Eventually her moans became louder until she started voicing his name. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes open but couldn’t as she felt her insides tremble and her whole body shook. When the feeling left her, she opened her eyes again and Gilbert was smiling at her softly.

Anne then pushed Gilbert’s shoulder gently down on the bed so his head was resting on the pillow. She then got up to straddle him, took his hands in her and lifted it above him. Anne started kissing his jaw then his lips, her kisses quite urgent as her hands trailed along his torso trying to feel the muscles of his body.

She whispered in his ear, “I want you to remember this.”

Anne then moved down Gilbert's body and started working on the most sensitive part of his anatomy with her hands and mouth, eliciting pants and moans from Gilbert. “Anne-girl, my God.”

The noises Gilbert was making was music to Anne’s ears.

“Anne, please, I need to feel you,” Gilbert begged.

Anne was more than ready herself. She laid across the top of Gilbert’s body. He then flipped them around so Anne was beneath him on the bed. As soon as they joined as one, both moaned at the sensation. They were in complete ecstasy.

They moved slowly together in rhythm, as they looked in each other’s eyes again. Soon the movement escalated. Skin to skin, their bodies drenched in sweat, their hips danced together harder, faster and deeper until both exploded and screamed from heavenly delight.

Feeling closer than ever before, both collapsed from their bodies feeling relief. They both moved to lie on their sides facing one another. To each other’s surprise, Anne and Gilbert had tears on their faces. They didn’t quite know if the tears were from sheer pleasure or the sadness from what was to come. Nevertheless, they both grabbed each other and cried together until they finally fell asleep in each other’s arms.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to explain.  
> White Feather – During the war when someone did not enlist, often they would get a white feather anonymously from someone which was a way of calling them a coward.
> 
> Castile Soap – Shampoo wasn’t invented until the 1930’s. Until then people washed their hair with soap.
> 
> Red Cross Voluntary Aid Detachments – Normally civilians with no military training but volunteered their time away front the front lines caring for wounded soldiers in convalescent and rest homes. They had no medical training either but did menial tasks such as cleaning, washing patients and general administration.
> 
> In my story, the Blythe children are too young to enlist.
> 
> Next Chapter – The War and more family moments


	21. Pinky Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert spends time with wife and kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got carried away with another long chapter and I’ve had to divide it into 2 chapters. So y’all will get an extra chapter.

A gentle slant of light filtered in between the gap of the bedroom curtains which signalled the sun rising. Anne had been drifting in and out of sleep through the night. Her thoughts went back and forth between the delight in thinking of the ecstasy and passionate filled night she shared with Gilbert and also of the melancholic anticipation of him leaving.

She followed where the light ended which was at Gilbert’s feet that was sticking out of the sheets. Anne gently pulled the sheet up from her feet so that they were exposed right beside her husband’s. There was something so private about seeing their bare feet on the bed together, a sense of intimate familiarity. Their feet had carried them through ups and downs of life - they have travelled together as each other’s support.

Anne then looked into Gilbert’s sleeping face, gentle and restful. She was glad she had opened her eyes first so that she was given the pleasure of waking up beside him and watching him sleep. He held her through the night. Not once letting go, his warm embraced enveloped her in safety. Tears started to form in her eyes upon realising that perhaps this would be one of the last times, in a while, that she would be able to wake up with Gilbert by her side.

Gilbert stirred. Anne quickly wiped the tear off her cheek that had just spilt out, not wanting Gilbert to see her sad when it was his last day at home. Slowly, Gilbert opened his eyes with Anne’s face the first thing he sighted. Gilbert smiled back. He was glad that he had woken up in such a way. He was rather hoping that he would have Anne in his arms upon waking up. It was often the way they have arisen in the morning, side by side in each other’s arms and he was never sick of it.

“Good morning, Carrots. It’s still quite early. Couldn’t sleep?” Gilbert cupped her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

“What an odd question, especially since I think both of us hardly had sleep at all last night,” responded Anne, cheekily.

“My, Mrs. Blythe. I don’t know what you mean.”

“Stop being such a tease,” giggled Anne. Then suddenly, her smile turned serious. “I’ll miss you. Teasing me the way you do.”

Gilbert continued to stroke her cheek. “Thank you. For yesterday. You’ve given me something to hold on to, Anne-girl.”

“We still have a whole day ahead of us, Gil. The children will be here for breakfast in about two hours. More family memories to be had, my love.”

“Then until then, you have my full and compete attention, Anne-girl.” Gilbert kissed Anne passionately taking advantage of their time alone that morning.

*****

Anne was styling her hair when she looked out the window and saw Gilbert run out of the house, bouquets of flowers in hand. It was still quite early, however, both Anne and Gilbert did not want to waste the day. Tomorrow was a big day, but until then Gilbert was hers and theirs - the family’s.

Once Anne was fully dressed, she felt the need to be near him, desperate for every second. She had a feeling she knew where he was headed and followed suit, running across the orchard until she reached the old Blythe house. She paused a few steps away as she sighted Gilbert, seeing the need to give him some space.

Gilbert had laid flowers atop the headstone of John, Mary and Valentine. He was on his knees with his hand on top of John’s headstone in prayer.

The sight of him broke Anne’s heart. He often would visit the family plot on an almost weekly basis and even more so when his mind was a fluster with some sort of affliction or stress.

Anne watched as she realised that Gilbert had tears falling to the ground. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger and sighed. He had grown accustomed to visiting John, Mary and Valentine when he felt the need to and he realised that it would not be possible to do so in the foreseeable future. He often spoke to his father when certain memories resurfaced or if he needed clarity on certain issues with him being a father, husband or a provider. He would speak to Mary if he knew Bash or Delphine were struggling with something or he merely wanted to speak to someone about Anne. He would visit Valentine often when a good time was had with his children and he felt the need to spend equal time with the baby they lost. But he wouldn’t get a chance to do so in a while. That morning was his chance to say a few words, mainly to ask John, Mary and Valentine to look after Anne and the children while he was away.

Suddenly aware that he wasn’t alone, he looked towards Anne’s direction. Gilbert gave her a slight smile and held out his hand. Anne rushed over and took Gilbert’s hand in hers.

“Sorry, Carrots. I didn’t want you to see me this way. Just…visiting before I leave.”

“No, Gil. I’m sorry. I interrupted. I just…just wanted to spend every waking moment with you.”

“And I wouldn’t deny you of that.” Gilbert squeezed her hand.

Anne placed her free hand on John’s headstone. _Please John, Dad. Please tend to your son while he is away from home and bring him back to me and your grandchildren safe and sound. It’s all I ask of you_ , thought Anne in a silent prayer. She then turned to look at her husband.

“You know,” said Anne as she wrapped her arm around Gilbert. “You can speak to your father, Mary and Valentine where ever you are. They’re in here.” Anne then proceeded to rest her hand on Gilbert’s chest.

“I know. I guess, this is our spot you know. Where the serious and long chats normally happen. Somehow, I feel more at peace when I visit them here.” Gilbert then led Anne back towards the Orchard house in silence as they enjoyed the brisk morning air and the warmth of their hands.

Halfway back to their home, Anne stopped walking and tugged on Gilbert’s hand.

“Gil, I want you to close your eyes.”

“Whatever for?” Gilbert looked at Anne confused but he did as he was told.

“Imagine you’re on the ship travelling to your allocated post in Europe…”

“Alright…,” said Gilbert unsure. He really didn’t want to imagine himself there, but Anne would have a purpose to the exercise even though he was still unsure of what she was trying to show him.

“Take three deep breaths…”

Gilbert relaxed as he took in the fresh air.

“Now imagine your father, Mary and Valentine standing with you…,” instructed Anne gently as she squeezed his hand.

“Anne, I can’t. It’s too much,” Gilbert protested. He felt it was too burdensome and painful to do so.

“Yes, you can. They’re with you to give you comfort not to bring you pain. Just imagine them Gil, for me?”

Gilbert took another three deep breaths and imagined himself on a ship, his father’s arm on his shoulder, Valentine who was a little older than Joy stood on the other side of him, her tiny hand in his and Valentine’s other hand in Mary’s. He fell silent for a while. The picture was comforting and not at all sad.

“Can you picture them beside you?” asked Anne as she looked at Gilbert. He nodded still with his eyes closed. “Now, tell them what you just told them this morning.”

In Gilbert’s mind, he pictured his father looking at him with a smile, waiting for him to speak. _Dad, please give me the strength and courage to do my duty in times hardship during this war. Help me do my job well and with no apprehension. Also help give me the mental toughness required to be apart from my wife and children. It’s the one thing that I regret in making this decision. Just the thought of separation from them is painful enough, to actually do it will be unbearable. Help me return to them safe and sound, so that I may see my children grow up and be there for Anne as we grow old together._

_Mary_ , Gilbert continued his thoughts. In his mind he was now facing Mary whose sweet face was staring at him, eyes bright with a caring smile. _Please look after Anne. Please give her comfort in times of need. As much as I don’t want to say it, I hope she doesn’t miss me too much. I don’t want her to be saddened by my absence all the time. Please help her while I am not around so she doesn’t feel overwhelmed with life._

In every daydream or imagined state that Gilbert has had of Valentine, his daughter would have red hair and blue eyes like her mother’s but with his face shape, nose and lips. In this particular vision on the ship, he bent down to be at Valentine’s level and had a big smile as he spoke to the daughter that never met him. _Valentine, while I’m away, may you look after your siblings?_ In his mind, Valentine, nodded as he held her hand. _They may feel sad sometimes when I’m not around. Maybe you can help them feel better and make sure they are happy?_ Imagined Valentine then gave Gilbert a kiss and a hug in agreeance.

Gilbert was so caught up with his mind’s vision, him on a steamship, looking out at the horizon with his father, Mary and Valentine by his side. He smiled and was suddenly startled when he felt Anne squeeze his hand which brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes with Anne’s face greeting him.

“Gil, did it feel any different or the same? Did you feel the closeness with them as you would if you were visiting them?”

“It did. Thank you, Anne-girl. Thank you for making me realise it. It brings me comfort that it doesn’t matter where I am, I may be able to talk to them and feel them just as much. How did you know how to do it?”

“Ever since I can remember, it’s how I’ve spoken to my parents. I’ve never met them, but I’ve felt close to them with every daydream I have had of them. I always imagine us in a field of wildflowers, with me selecting blooms with my mother and my father watching us with delight as we have a conversation. Remember, it’s not where you are, they’re in here,” whispered Anne as she placed her palm on the left side of his chest. She then pulled him along, hands clasped as they walked back towards their home together.

“You never cease to amaze me, Carrots. What am I going to do without you by my side for a while? What really hurts me is that I won’t be able to say goodnight and good morning to you each day. I’ve grown accustomed to it being a part of me, just as I breathe.”

Anne suddenly stopped, forcing Gilbert to pause in his tracks once again.

“Indulge me, Gil. Close your eyes once more, please.”

Gilbert did as he was told and Anne continued to whisper. “Imagine you’ve had a very long day, attending to the sick and injured soldiers and you finally have some reprieve. You’re on your allocated camp bed all alone and I enter the hut or shelter and I lie by your side facing you. I cup your cheek and stroke your face with my thumb.”

With his eyes still closed, Gilbert’s face tuned a slight shade of pink, as his vision was of Anne in her nightdress, cuddled up beside him on a camp bed. All of a sudden, the Anne that was whispering in front of him reached for his cheek, the warmth of her hand warming his face as she stroked his cheekbones. Her real touch, the real Anne intermingled with the Anne in his daydream that was lying beside him while he was in uniform.

Anne continued to whisper the scenario to him, his eyes still closed. “Then I draw you closer to my lips and I will kiss you softly at first then deeper until we both need to catch our breath.”

Gilbert in his imagination, pictured a dream that Anne had just described. But the real Anne and her lips were suddenly on his, slowly kissing him with his eyes still closed making everything intermingle once again. Reality and dream meshed together in confusion. The kiss turned deeper and more urgent until both needed to have some air and they slowly parted.

“I will then bid you good night and say ‘sweet dreams, my love’,” whispered Anne in Gilbert’s ear.

Gilbert sighed as he tried to tucked the memory away for later.

“Keep your eyes closed, Gil,” said a breathy Anne as warm air from her breath caressed his face.

“Imagine, as you wake, still in your camp bed, you feel my fingers in your hair, catching on to your curls,” Anne then ran her hand gently through Gilbert’s scalp, making her fingers latch on to his soft locks. “You thank God that you get to see another day. Then you feel my lips right here,” real Anne then kissed Gilbert’s freckle on his jaw and gave it a light suck which made his breath hitch. Anne murmured heavenly in Gilbert’s ear, “I’ll trail kisses along your jawline and will stop at your incredibly splendid chin,” Anne continued with her kisses along the outline of his jaw ending with a lingering kiss and swipe of her tongue on Gilbert’s chin. Eyes still closed, Gilbert chuckled which made Anne smile. “Then, I’ll kiss you to wake you up fully,” said Anne who then proceeded to meet his lips with hers as they let their lips speak to each other. “I’ll then greet you with a ‘Good Morning, my dearest Gil. Keep safe and think of me’.”

Gilbert gave another contented sigh and whispered, “My Anne.”

Anne embraced him tight. “Gil, imagine all of that every night and every morning and I shall do the same. Sleep with me every night and wake with me every morning. It needn’t stop. May you do that for me Gil. Just the way I described?”

“No one will be able to stop me from doing so, Anne-girl. Every night and every morning will be a special moment between us.” Gilbert returned her tight embrace.

All of a sudden, their intimate moment was interrupted by a cacophony of excited voices. Anne and Gilbert looked at each other with big grins.

“I don’t know if you’d also like to ingrain this in your memory as well, Gil. The chaos, the noise, the disturbance of our children,” laughed Anne as their mob ran towards them with delight.

“Look! Daddy and Mama are here to greet us!” yelled Walter.

Anne and Gilbert who were still in each other’s embrace were suddenly engulfed by seven children, their little arms wrapped around their mother and father’s waists, or hips or legs. Gilbert couldn’t help but laugh. “You mean the delight, the excitement and the love of our children?”

“That too,” grinned Anne.

“I shall recollect this as well. You and me, in an embrace, unable to move because our children have immobilised us with their hugs.”

“It is a pretty special memory. A wonderful one,” agreed Anne.

“It sure is,” said Gilbert as he closed his eyes again, letting the family surround him for a few more seconds.

  
*****

“Shirley, my boy!” laughed Gilbert as he watched his youngest son fill his mouth with pancakes that his cheeks were puffed out from being full. “Don’t forget to chew. You won’t run out. I can make you some more.”

“More?” mumbled Shirley with his mouth crammed with pancakes.

“Anyone else want some more of Daddy Blythe’s apple and cinnamon pancakes?” yelled Gilbert over the noise in the kitchen. They had resorted to eating breakfast on the kitchen table so that Gilbert was able to make his famous ‘Daddy Blythe’s Apple and Cinnamon Pancakes’ as his children called it, and still have the family with him in the same room. He normally would make the pancakes when it was someone’s birthday, it was always a special birthday request from the children. He smiled, feeling content at having his family and Anne eating merrily in front of him.

“Me! Me!” a chorus of happy requests were heard, with some children raising their hands in the air and waving it wildly.

“And who wants more hot chocolate?” called out Gilbert as he held a pot with a ladle.

“Me! Me! Me!” more rousing and enthusiastic cheers came from the Blythe children as Gilbert poured more hot chocolate into their mugs.

Jem spoke through a mouthful of pancakes. “Is it someone’s birthday? Why are we having Daddy Blythe’s Apple and Cinnamon Pancakes and hot chocolate? What’s the special occasion?”

“I just wanted to do something special for my sons and daughters today,” explained Gilbert as he looked nervously at Anne. He didn’t want to bring up his impending departure until later. “Everyone may eat as many pancakes as they want.”

“Gil? Are you sure? They have had a lot,” laughed Anne. “Look at her,” pointed Anne at Rilla who was in a high chair. Their baby girl’s hair and face looked sticky. Rilla had bits of apple stuck to her hair, maple syrup all over her cheeks and a chocolate stain on her dress.

“And doesn’t she look adorable, enjoying Daddy’s pancakes,” gushed Gilbert as he bent down to and gave Rilla’s sticky cheeks a kiss. Rilla responded with a smile and clapped her sticky hands on either side of Gilbert’s face and giggled with her baby laugh.

Anne grinned at seeing the interaction between Rilla and Gilbert. “We may regret it later though, when they are running around with excess energy from all the sugar they have consumed.”

“Then we’ll just have to play a game of… TAG LATER ON!” Gilbert yelled on purpose to excite the children.

“Yeay!” the children cheered as they looked at their father who had a huge grin on his face.

“Honestly, Gil,” Anne walked towards Gilbert then poked him on his upper arm. “You are like a child yourself,” she grinned.

Gilbert grabbed Anne’s wrist then pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her waist. “Is that so? Am I a child? Because I’m pretty sure only men can do this…” Gilbert dropped his lips on Anne and gave her a soft kiss.

“Yuck!” exclaimed Jem. “They’re kissing again.”

Walter wrinkled his nose in agreeance with his brother. “Ewww!”

Joy shook her head. “You two kiss too much.”

Shirley, upon hearing the word ‘kiss’ proceeded to blow air kisses at everyone.

“I’m sorry, but your Mama made me do it!” reasoned Gilbert.

Anne playfully slapped Gilbert’s chest and whispered. “You taste sweet and sticky, dearest. And what do you mean, I made you do it? How so Dr. Blythe? I do believe it’s you that grabbed me then proceeded to kiss me.”

“Which you so happily returned,” murmured Gilbert with a grin. “But you did make me do it. You are way too irresistible Mrs. Anne Blythe.”

“We want more pancakes Daddy!” interrupted Nan.

“And there is only one left and I can see Jem looking at it!” yelled Di.

Jem quickly reached for the last pancake with his fork and triumphantly exclaimed “YES!” as he held the pancake in the air with his fork.

Everybody else yelled “No!!!!”

Anne and Gilbert were in hysterics. “Alright everyone. Calm down. More pancakes are on their way!” reassured Gilbert as he went back to the stove and poured more pancake batter in the pan.

*****

“Why are we all in the parlour? Is someone coming to visit?” asked Walter curious. Anne and Gilbert had gathered everyone and asked them to sit around the parlour after breakfast. Joy had Shirley on her lap while Anne carried Rilla in her arms as she went on to explain. “Well, seeing as everyone’s tummies are full from breakfast and we all need to rest for a while, Daddy would like to speak to everyone.”

“Children,” Gilbert started gently. “Do you recall me saying a few weeks ago that Daddy will be going to help soldiers feel better? Well, I will be leaving tomorrow to go to where the soldiers are, so I can treat them so they can go back to their families. I wanted to tell you that I may be gone for a while. I will need to travel by ship to another country which takes time. Also, I will be helping as long as I can before I get to go home. I wanted to say that I will miss everyone terribly and that I love everyone dearly. I will be thinking of all of you all the time and I look forward to coming back home.”

All the children stared at Gilbert in silence, dumbfounded. It broke Gilbert’s heart to see his children stare at him, unsure, confused and the older ones looked scared. Gilbert looked to Anne for help. He didn’t know what to do. His children’s reaction was surprising to him. He expected them to talk over each other with questions, but what he had in front of him were bewildered faces.

Anne spoke up to relieve Gilbert from an explanation. “So, Daddy will be leaving tomorrow but I will be here with all of you. Daddy will eventually come home and he loves us all and wants us to know that. Even though, he’ll be away, he’ll be thinking of us every day and we shall be thinking of him as well. Does anyone have any questions?”

“How long will you be gone?” asked Jem concerned.

“I don’t know, Jem and that’s the honest truth. I’ll be staying until they tell me I can go home. But hopefully it won’t be long.”

“Do you have to go?” asked Nan quietly. “Don’t they have doctors where you are going?”

“They need all the doctors they can get and young doctors like me. So, I am helping them. It’s important that I help, so that many soldiers get to go home - back to their families.”

Di looked at his father with a furrowed brow. “Where will you be going? Why do you have to go on a ship?”

“I’m going to a country called France. I will be sailing from Canada to England first. Then from England to France. Mama and Daddy have been to France before. We lived there before any of you were born. Even though I will be in another country, I will try to write to you all as much as possible and I would be grateful if you all write me back too. I would like to know what adventures you have been up to in Avonlea. May you all write to me?”

Walter exclaimed. “Of course! We will write you lots of letters!”

“I’m glad to hear that Walter. It would make me very happy to receive letters from home.”

Joy, being the oldest, was the quietest out of everyone. She had friends from school whose fathers and brothers have left to go on a ship and become soldiers. Some have died fighting. She knew what sort of risk her father was going to and was clearly disturbed, her face looked fearful, Gilbert observed.

“Joy? Do you have any questions?” Gilbert asked gently.

“Do…do you have to fight? Do you have to fight other soldiers?” Joy asked nervously.

“I will be what’s called a non-combatant unit. Which means I won’t be fighting other soldiers from other countries. I won’t even have the weapons that normal soldiers carry. I will be there to treat soldiers when they become sick or injured.”

“I don’t want you to go, Daddy. Can you change your mind?” Walter begged. It broke both Anne and Gilbert’s heart. Anne walked towards Gilbert and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

“When I became a doctor, I promised that I would try and help as many people as possible. So, this is my way of helping people. I made a commitment, which means that I made a promise to do something so I have to follow through on that promise. I have to go, I’m sorry. I know that no one wants me to go. But I need to, so that I can help as many Canadians as I can. I hope you all understand.”

Slowly, every one of the older children nodded.

“I have something for all of you,” Gilbert feigned a smile, hoping that it would change the demeanour of his children from the sadness they were displaying. Gilbert felt like a fool. He thought his children, being young would cope better than they did. He learned that day that children knew a lot more about life than what they let on. “Girls, first.”

Anne directed for their daughters to line up in front of Gilbert, with Rilla right at the front and Di holding on to Rilla’s shoulders. Rilla was all smiles, unaware of the true situation while Di, Nan and Joy just looked at Gilbert expectantly, with sadness in their eyes.

Anne brought over a box and pulled out a little wooden doll with a porcelain face. The doll had on a beautiful dress, a heart embroidered on the left-hand side of its collar and the initial ‘R’ on the right. Gilbert kissed the doll on the heart and gave it a hug and handed the doll over to Rilla who had a big smile on her face at the sight of the doll.

Gilbert held out his arms and asked Rilla, “May Daddy get a hug and a kiss?”

Rilla leapt into Gilbert arms and giggled with delight as he held onto his daughter.

Gilbert then moved on to Di, Nan and Joy. The three older girls got a similar doll, each in a different coloured dress but each had their own embroidered heart and initial. Gilbert kissed and hugged each doll before giving it to his girls. In turn, each of his daughters gave him an embrace and a kiss. With each hug, Gilbert held each one tightly. Nan and Di, were cheered up by the doll given to them. However, Joy merely feigned a smile and took longer to hug Gilbert compared to the other girls.

“Now, it’s the boys turn,” said Gilbert smiling faintly.

“We’re not getting dolls too, are we?” asked Walter concerned. He didn’t care much for dolls and was hoping his father would be giving them something different.

Gilbert chuckled. “Not at all, Walter. Why don’t you come up here and find out?”

Anne then pulled out a wooden dog carving, varnished to a shiny perfection. The dog had a heart painted on its chest with the initial of each boy on the underside. As with the dolls, Gilbert kissed the heart on each dog and gave the wooden carving a hug. Jem, Walter and Shirley also gave their father a hug and a kiss, thanking him profusely for the wooden dog toy.

“Thank you, Daddy! This dog looks great!” exclaimed Jem. “I’ve always wanted a dog but this is a start!”

“A pleasure, Jem,” Gilbert smiled. “I want to let you all know that if you’re feeling sad and missing me, the dolls and the dog each have my hugs and kisses. Just hold your toys close and know that they hold my kisses and hugs for you. The heart on each of them is a way of reminding you all that I love you.”

“Promise that you’ll come back, though. I’d rather have your real hugs and kisses, Daddy.” Walter said as he kissed the heart on his dog carving.

“Yes, Daddy. Please promise you’ll come back,” begged Joy.

Gilbert looked at Anne. He knew there was a risk, even though small, given that he would not be involved in combat, that something may happen to him and he won’t be able to live up to his promise. But he could see that Joy and Walter understood more of the situation that the others. While he didn’t want to give them false hope, he had to reassure them somehow. Anne didn’t know what to do either. All she could do was give Gilbert a slight smile and a nod, as deep within her she wanted that promise too.

“I will do my absolute utmost best to come back home as soon as possible and be with you all again. I promise. I tell you what. I will make additional promises. When I return, I will make the girls a big grand dollhouse mansion.”

“With and attic?” gasped Di.

“And a ballroom and a grand parlour?” added Nan, excited.

“A mansion as with three levels, a grand staircase and the most sublime of furniture?” asked Joy who was excited for the first time.

“Yes, all of that. A great big doll mansion designed to my girls’ liking,” beamed Gilbert as his daughters looked around each other in delight.

“How about us boys? We can’t play with a dollhouse,” asked Jem as his mind ticked over with things he could possibly ask his father.

“Alright, then. Jem, Walter and Shirley, when I return, we shall get a puppy!” exclaimed Gilbert while he looked at Anne with pleading eyes.

Anne’s eyes grew wide and her mouth went agape. “Gilbert Blythe! We have not discussed a dog!”

“A puppy, Mama. It will be small,” said an excited Walter who was bouncing up and down.

“Yes, at first. But puppies grow to become big dogs. I’m afraid Daddy is spoiling you all,” Anne laughed.

“I made a promise, Anne. It’s too late to take it back.” Gilbert had been begged by both Jem and Walter for a dog for a number of months. He felt it would be a good addition to the family upon his homecoming.

“I suppose if it signifies your safe return home, I shall allow it. But you have to promise to return home to us,” grinned Anne as she looked at Gilbert affectionally.

“I promised my family and I shall do so,” Gilbert said solemnly.

“Pinky swear, Daddy. Please,” begged Joy.

Gilbert held out both his pinkies and declared, “Pinky swear.”

All of them the went to Gilbert and had four fingers wrapped around his pinky. Well, Shirley and Rilla were unable to curl their pinkies around Gilbert so settled for holding his pinky with their small hands.

Nan giggled. “Lucky you have long fingers, Daddy. This is a lot of people to have a pinky swear with.”

“I pinky swear to return home as soon as I can. I also pinky swear to make my girls the most elaborate doll mansion ever and my boys shall get a puppy when I return.”

The Blythe children started to feel a bit more settled with the promises that Gilbert made as they bounced around the parlour before returning to their places around the room.

Gilbert smiled at his children. “So, in the meantime, keep the dolls and the dog carving with you to remind you of me and my promise.”

“What about you Daddy? What do you have that reminds you of us? What if you miss us too?” asked Di, worried for Gilbert.

“Well, I already know that I shall miss all of you. Each of you have given me hugs and kisses so I will remember that forever and I’ll take it with me. It’s in my memory.”

Brown haired Nan stood up and approached Gilbert. “I want to give your memory something, Daddy.”

“Oh, what is it Nan?” asked Gilbert amused.

Nan gave Gilbert an unexpected tickle on his side, giggled and said, “I love you, Daddy.”

Gilbert laughed, “I love you too, Nan.”

Not to be outdone, the boys stood up and pulled Gilbert out of his armchair and wrestled him to the ground while the girls tickled him silly. Over and over again, the children would yell out, “I love you, Daddy!” while Shirley and Rilla bounced up and down on Gilbert with Shirley repeating “love you, love you, love you,” and Rilla who was yet to speak in sentences merely repeated “lav, lav, lav.”

Gilbert was in heaven and basked in the attention. In between being overcome with tickles and wrestles he exclaimed, “I love you too, Di! I love you too, Jem! “I love you too, Walter! I love you too, Joy! I love you too, Shirley! I love you too, Rilla!”

Anne watched on in delight and sadness. Her heart was full, watching her dear husband being engulfed by their children who simply adored him. She tried to control her emotions, trying not to cry despite her heart being torn apart thinking of the separation about to come.

*****

Anne and Gilbert tried to make the day as fun filled as possible for the children. They played tag, with Gilbert pretending to trip over a few times so that the children could catch him. They played hide and seek, with Gilbert hiding with Rilla and Anne hiding with Shirley. They went for a walk in the orchard and even climbed the Blythe oak tree. Gilbert was highly amused as Anne climbed up to the highest branch, despite being in a dress. Jem and Walter especially were in awe of their mother upon seeing her up so high and declared her as the “best tree climber in the whole of PEI.”

“Mama is better at climbing trees than you, Daddy,” Di bluntly observed.

Gilbert chuckled. “I can’t argue with you on that one, Di.”

It took a while but they cooked dinner together as a family. Anne supervised the girls, while Rilla sat in her highchair playing with the potato peels as they made Gilbert’s favourite – Shepherd’s Pie. Meanwhile, Gilbert and the boys followed Grandma Marilla’s Plum Puff recipe.

As the sun set, Gilbert grew more and more melancholy. The day was drawing to a close and the morning to come was one he dreaded.

After a filling dinner, Gilbert directed everyone to the library and asked each child to pick a book for him to read as a bedtime story. He wanted at least ten minutes with each of his children in his arms and to have a final chance to read to them before he left. It was important to him, in case he didn’t return that there was some semblance of a memory that they could treasure with their father. He knew how important it was, as he treasured every memory he had of his own Dad.

Before Gilbert started, he was surprised by Anne’s arms encircling his waist. “Will you read me a bedtime story too?” Anne smiled coyly.

“Once upon a time there was an incredibly handsome young man with brown curly hair…,” Gilbert chuckled.

Anne grinned. “Handsome you, say?”

“Yes, the man’s name was Wilbert. He saw an enchanting young lady with locks of fire lost in a forest of dragons. She had come from another kingdom and was unaware of the customs and dangers of the land she just entered. A forest dragon was threatening the mesmerising lady with autumn locks and Wilbert went about to slay the dragon that was endangering the girl of his dreams. He knew from the moment he gazed into the lady’s eyes and face that she was his future…,”

“Oh, this story is getting interesting. Do continue,” giggled Anne.

“As a form of thanks, the beautiful maiden smacked Wilbert with a bouquet of flowers on his face. The fair maiden thought that it was the way to thank such a chivalrous, strong, brave man, as it was the custom from the beautiful lady’s kingdom…,”

Anne continued to giggle. “Oh, I do hope the fair maiden redeems herself…”

“Shhh, Anne-girl. You’re interrupting your bedtime story. Let me continue. The handsome Wilbert grabbed the fair maiden in his arms and told her that a kiss was a sufficient form of thanks. With that one kiss, the beautiful woman fell in love with Wilbert and they lived happily ever after,” Gilbert grinned at an amused Anne.

Anne pretended to look confused. “That was a quick story. They just met and already they were in love?”

Gilbert nudged Anne’s nose with his. “It was love at first sight.”

“Hmm. Show me how he kissed her,” breathed Anne in a murmur.

Gilbert planted a soft and slow kiss on Anne’s lips.

“Argh! They’re kissing again!” Walter exclaimed as he sat on the library floor with his book.

Nan and Di giggled at the sight of their parents as they sat on the floor. Anne and Gilbert stopped kissing and smiled at each other before they parted.

“Alright, is everybody ready for a bedtime story marathon?” Gilbert asked enthusiastically.

“Yes!” yelled everyone.

First up was Rilla, who randomly took a book from the library shelf and had chosen The Ugly Duckling. Gilbert was on the daybed, Rilla on his lap and began to read. Rilla was at first enchanted with the colourful illustrations in the book but then her eyes grew heavy. Eventually, Gilbert’s voice lulled his youngest to sleep in his arms, yet Gilbert continued to read for a few more minutes, occasionally glancing down at his sleeping angel. When Rilla’s breathing turned into a light snore, he kissed his little girl’s reddish curls and whispered, “Good night, Rilla. Daddy loves you.”

Anne took Rilla from Gilbert’s arms and sat on the opposite site of the daybed from him. Anne didn’t want to leave his side either, especially on their last night together. So, she sat by her husband with sleeping Rilla using Anne’s thigh as a pillow, as Anne listened to Gilbert read to their offspring.

Gilbert grabbed Shirley and sat him on his lap and started to read Jack and the Beanstalk. Shirley was enraptured with Gilbert’s rendition of the giant. His Shirley-boy giggled each time Gilbert recited ‘Fee Fi Fo Fum’. Just like Rilla, eventually Shirley with his thumb in his mouth grew quiet and heavy in Gilbert’s arms until finally he himself was asleep like his younger sister. He kissed his sleeping son on his temple and also declared “Good night Shirley, Daddy loves you.”

He carefully laid Shirley down by Anne so that the little boy’s head was on Anne’s free thigh with both Rilla and Shirley now sleeping on Anne.

Next up was Di and she jumped up and sat on Gilbert’s lap. “I chose Snow White, Daddy. I love Snow White.”

“Oh, how so Di?”

“Because she’s the fairest in the land with her hair like ebony and her skin like snow. I hope one day that I grow as beautiful as her and my hair changes colour and my skin isn’t scattered with too many freckles. I get teased at school and I hate it,” replied Di with a slight annoyance. Gilbert and Anne looked at each other. It was the first they had heard of Di comment about her looks. The words hurt Anne, knowing the type of teasing that occurs with red haired children and was feeling bad for her daughter.

“But Di, I love your hair. It’s different from other people,” cried Nan who was upset that her twin was getting teased.

“Who has been teasing you, Di? Let me know and I’ll have words,” said Jem angrily.

Di sighed. “Just some dumb boys.”

Gilbert positioned Di so that she faced him. “Di, don’t listen to anyone who teases you about your appearance. You are one beautiful young lady. All my children are beautiful and handsome. Look around, Joy, Jem and Rilla have red hair like you. Do you think that they are beautiful?”

“Yes. Joy is beautiful and Jem is handsome. I know someone at school who likes Joy,” Di giggled. “And I have heard some of the girls talk of Jem.”

“Di, shhh,” Joy said embarrassed as she turned a shade of red.

“Really? Who has been talking about me, Di?” asked Jem, his curiosity piqued as he smiled.

Gilbert and Anne gave each other a smirk.

“But they don’t have my skin. Mine has so many freckles,” pointed out Di.

“Well, do you think Mama is beautiful?” asked Gilbert as he looked at Anne and gushed. “Because I think your Mama is the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“Gil, you flatter me so…,” Anne turned a shade of red.

“You know how I think you are stunning,” Gilbert gushed.

“Yes, Mama is so beautiful. When she is around the other mothers from school, she is the most beautiful out of all of them,” replied Di.

Anne felt loved at being complimented by her daughter. “Thank you, Di. That’s a lovely thing to say.”

“It’s true Mama,” Nan piped up and Joy along with the boys nodded their heads.

Anne was taken back to the time that she attempted to dye her hair and thought it best to tell Di the consequences of her actions. “Di, do you know when I was younger, I dyed my hair black and it just did not suit me at all. Then I tried to wash out the black hair dye and I ended up changing my hair colour to green. It was then that I realised that red does suit me the best.”

“You dyed your hair?” Di was surprised.

“Yes, and it was a big mistake. It turns out red is my colour,” Anne admitted.

“Di, place your hair against your Mama’s hair,” instructed Gilbert. Di hopped off Gilbert’s lap and went near Anne. “Tell me, what do you see.”

“Our hair is the same,” answered Di.

Gilbert was glad that Di was able to realise that she shared the same hair colour as Anne. “That’s right. It’s the same shade of red. Now place your arm against your Mama’s arm and tell me what do you see.”

Anne held out her arm and placed it against Di’s. It was plain and obvious that they shared the same creamy and milky white skin dotted with the same colour freckles. “Mama! We have the same skin colour and freckles!” Di gasped in surprise and delight.

Gilbert then motioned for Di to sit back on his lap. “So, before we read Snow White, do you still want to change your hair and skin colour?”

Di’s demeanour had changed and she seemed much more confident with herself. “No. If I’m just like Mama then maybe I’m pretty too. I want to be just like her.”

“Good to hear it, Di. Are you ready for Snow White?” Gilbert asked with a grin.

Di beamed at her father. “Yes, Daddy. Thank you for making me feel better. I love you.”

“I love you too, Di,” replied Gilbert as he started to read Di’s chosen fairy tale.

After ten minutes of reading to Di, Gilbert kissed his daughter’s hair and it was Nan’s turn. Nan bounded up to Gilbert and settled herself on his lap. “I picked Cinderella, Daddy.”

“Wonderful, Nan. Should we start?” grinned Gilbert.

Nan nodded. “Yes, please Daddy. But may I turn the pages because I also like looking at the pictures and I want to have a proper look before you start reading the next page.”

“Of course, Nan. Take your time,” agreed Gilbert as he kissed his daughter’s hair and marvelled how it’s shade was so much like his.

Nan was so entranced by the story. Her father’s voice was very comforting. Anne heart was melting at the sight of Nan smiling throughout as Gilbert read. Their daughter would occasionally glance up at Gilbert and her smile would grow wider when the story was about to take an interesting turn. At the end of it, Nan sighed. “Thank you, Daddy, I really love the story of Cinderella. Do you know what I like about it most?”

Gilbert assumed that like most girls, Nan would love the idea of Cinderella becoming a princess. “Cinderella looking beautiful at the ball and Prince Charming falling in love with her?”

“No, Daddy. My favourite character is the Fairy Godmother. She appeared when Cinderella needed her most and helped her with magic. Do you think that we all have fairy godmothers? I wish I am a fairy godmother.”

Jem snorted at Nan’s comment. Anne shot Jem a warning look which quickly silenced their oldest boy.

“It’s a pleasant thought that everyone has a fairy godmother. I hope so,” said Gilbert highly amused by Nan’s revelation. “Why do you wish that you are a fairy godmother?”

“Oh, there are so many reasons. Sometimes Mama would say, ‘I wish I had more time’ then I can just appear and wave my wand and make the day longer, or when someone teases Di about her hair, I can just appear and wave my wand and turn the person into a frog,” everyone laughed at the last comment which made Nan raise her brows just like Gilbert would. “Or if you start to miss us when you’re in France or if someone here misses you, I can just appear, wave my wand and send you back home.”

Nan’s comment made Gilbert stiffen. It made his heart heavy with intense emotion. Children were amazing in a way that they reflected their feelings and observations innocently, yet had so much bearing on the truth. Simple fact of the matter was, it was inevitable that he would miss his family and they would miss him.

“That’s a wonderful sentiment, Nan. If ever I miss you all, and I certainly will, I will imagine you as my Fairy Godmother with your magic wand whisking me away home. I love the thought and I love you.”

Nan jumped off Gilbert’s lap and grabbed the book from his hands. She then turned around and stated, “I love you too, Daddy.”

Gilbert was thankful that Walter was very excited to have his turn as he was about to lose control and felt like tears were about to spill. Walter’s exuberant exclamation of “My turn!” interrupted his sadness and Walter landed heavily on his lap and opened the book he held in his hands. “I’m reading Aladdin and The Wonderful Lamp and I’m up to the part where he rubs the lamp and the genie appears who then grants him his wishes and he…”

Gilbert chuckled at the excited Walter. “Alright Walter, don’t spoil it for everyone. Let me read it to you, shall I?”

Walter nodded as he settled his head on Gilbert’s shoulder. Walter’s eyes grew wide with intensity and a grin appeared on his face each time the genie managed to grant Aladdin’s wishes. After ten minutes of reading and Gilbert marked the page for Walter to continue with the tale at another time, Walter became contemplative.

“What is it Walter?” asked Anne with slight concern. Walter was looking quite tired and Anne and Gilbert have made an exception to let the children stay up longer than usual.

Walter glanced at his mother. “I was just thinking if I rubbed the lamp myself and the genie appeared, what I would wish for.”

“And what would you wish for Walter-boy?” asked Gilbert, interested.

“I don’t want to say…,” Walter whispered.

“Just say it Walter. Why would you keep quiet about it?” Jem demanded and he rolled his eyes at his brother.

“Jem, none of that please. If Walter doesn’t want to voice it, its fine,” Anne scolded lightly.

Walter looked at Gilbert with slight tears in his eyes. “If I tell you, promise you won’t get mad?”

“I promise, Walter,” Gilbert crinkled his brows, concerned. “What has gotten you so upset?”

One single tear flowed down Walter’s cheek. “Because I love you Daddy, I don’t want you to leave us. I would tell the genie that I would wish for you to stay with us forever.”

Gilbert enveloped Walter in a tight hug, his son’s head resting in the crook of his neck. “I love you too Walter, and that is a very kind wish you have for me because I would love to stay with you all forever too. But sometimes, life doesn’t allow it. I won’t be gone forever, not if I can help it and I’ll be home before you know it. Alright?”

“Alright, Daddy,” said Walter as he broke the embrace. Gilbert gave his son a kiss on the cheek and handed him back his book.

Jem felt sheepish after giving Walter a hard time. He didn’t realise that Walter was upset. As Walter sat down next to him, he gave his brother a quick pat on the back, a gesture that was noticed by Anne and Gilbert.

Gilbert looked at his oldest son with a smile. “Jem, it’s your turn. What have you chosen for me to read to you?”

“The Time Machine by H.G. Wells.”

“Oh, that’s one of my favourites. I’ve read the whole book myself,” commented Gilbert with delight.

“It is?” asked Jem, pleased that he shared something with his father. “I’m up to the part where the Time Traveller is about to test the machine.”

“Oh yes. I often think that if I had a Time Machine, at what time would I travel to? To a time when I was younger so I could speak to your Grandfather John or at a time when your Mama and I are old and grey and we are surrounded by all your children. Imagine that!” Gilbert exclaimed.

“Oooo. That is interesting. I would like to time travel too,” stated Joy who had been unusually quiet the whole day.

“Me too!” exclaimed Walter. “I would travel to the time where there are medieval knights so I can watch them in jousting competitions!”

“How about I read about it now and see where the Time Traveller goes to?” suggested Gilbert.

There was a chorus of “Yes, please” from the children whose interests were suddenly stirred by the thought of travelling through time and thoughts of what time period they would travel to. Gilbert read with such excitement that the children were wide eyed all throughout. Jem sat on Gilbert’s lap, bouncing on occasion from excitement. Gilbert noticed that his little boy was becoming too big to sit on him and felt a pang of sadness that by the time he returns, he may be too big to allow him to give him fatherly affection.

After a few minutes of reading and Gilbert felt it was enough time spent on the story, he closed the book and sighed happily. “So Jem, if you had a chance to travel through time? At what point would you travel to?”

“I would travel to the future when I’m already a doctor so I skip all the studying and I am able to have a doctor’s practice with you, Daddy,” explained Jem seriously.

Gilbert looked at Jem, proud and surprised. _My son wants to be just like me_ , he thought with amazement. “You want to be a doctor?”

Jem nodded. “I like reading your books and looking at the pictures of body parts. But I don’t understand it all yet. Some are hard to understand. But maybe I will when I’m older? Do you think?”

“I’m sure you will, Jem. You have Daddy’s mind. If you are set on becoming a doctor, I am confident that you will be a brilliant one. Just like Daddy,” assured Anne as she looked at Gilbert with a pleased smile.

“Mama is right, Jem,” Gilbert agreed grinning. “When you are older, you learn and understand a lot more. I would be more than happy to help you to achieve it, if that’s what you desire.”

Jem nodded excitedly as he looked at Gilbert with sincerity. “When you return, may you start teaching me things?”

“It would be my honour, Jem. I would love to. And I love you,” said Gilbert as he hugged and kissed Jem.

Jem was pleased. He was excited that his father wanted to teach him and could not wait for his return. He jumped off Gilbert’s lap. “I love you too, Daddy.” Jem returned to his spot on the floor. “Or I would travel to the time when you’re back Daddy and then we could look at getting our family dog.”

“I’ll travel with you to that time, Jem!” exclaimed Walter.

Gilbert laughed and looked at Anne who playfully rolled her eyes as she grinned.

“Next up is the beautiful, Joyce Blythe,” announced Gilbert as he looked at his daughter.

Joy stood up quietly and approached Gilbert and carefully sat on his lap and handed him her chosen book.

“Why so sad, Joy?” Gilbert asked softly.

“It’s nothing, Daddy. Just tired, that’s all.” Joy feigned a smile at Gilbert and opened the book to where she had marked it with a ribbon.

Gilbert kissed his daughter’s temple. “The Secret Garden. What a wonderful title. Should we begin?”

Joy nodded and soon she was immersed in Mary finding the door to the secret garden and opens it with the key found by Mary’s robin. After a few minutes of reading, Gilbert stopped. It was getting late and a big day was to be had the next day. “Thank you, Daddy for reading to me. I’ll miss your bedtime stories.”

Gilbert looked at Joy’s sorrowful face. “Is that why you seem so sad?”

Joy nodded slowly.

“Oh, Joy. I will miss you too. But remember when you feel sad, you have your doll to help you feel better. I also want you to remember that each day that you wake up is a brand-new day that brings my homecoming closer and closer.”

“I know…but…it’s…just not the same,” whispered Joy as she bit her lip.

“That’s true. Things will be different for a while. But I will be home again and then you won’t even get a chance to miss me. I love you dearly and I will be back home. I promise.”

“I love you too, Daddy. Just promise to be back.”

“I pinky swore, remember? Your Mama will be incredibly mad at me if I ever break a pinky swear,” said Gilbert as he gently nudged his daughter.

Anne tried to reassure Joy. “That’s true. I will be incredibly mad at Daddy if he ever breaks a pinky promise.”

Joy stood up and hugged Gilbert tight. “Alright, I believe you. Please don’t break your promise.”

*****

Anne carried Rilla up the stairs to the girls’ room while Gilbert carried Shirley toward the boys’ bedroom. Gilbert kissed Shirley good night and patted his head and watched him sleeping for a few seconds before moving on to saying good night to Walter.

As Gilbert fixed Walters’s blankets, Walter grabbed Gilbert’s neck and hugged him as he cried on Gilbert’s chest.

“Walter? What is the matter? Tell me, what are you thinking?” encouraged Gilbert as he rubbed Walter’s back.

“I really, really don’t want you to go Daddy,” Walter sobbed as Jem sat on his bed and watched his brother and father.

“A few of the boys and girls from school have had their daddies and brothers go to war and they have been gone for two years and they haven’t been home yet. You might be gone for years, Daddy. What if you don’t come back until I’m your age. That’s a long, long time! What if you forget us after all that time!” Walter wiped his nose on Gilbert’s shirt. Gilbert fought his hardest not to break down at seeing his own son in absolute despair.

“Oh, Walter! I will never ever forget my family. Never! And as soon as I get the first opportunity to come home, I will take it.”

Gilbert continued to hold Walter as he wept. He was at a loss for words on what could comfort his son. All he could do was hold him. After a minute, he had to plead gently, “Walter, please don’t cry.”

Jem piped up, hoping it would help Walter and his father. “Walter? Would you like to sleep beside me tonight?”

Eventually, Walter’s tears subsided and he looked at Jem. “You’ll let me sleep beside you?”

“Yes. If it will make you feel better?” Jem offered again.

Walter nodded. Jem proceeded to move his pillow aside and made room for Walter. Gilbert stood up and walked towards his oldest son and gave him a kiss goodnight. He then fixed the blankets over Walter and Jem once Walter had moved beds.

“Jem, thank you for looking after your brother. While I’m gone, you will be the man of the house. Do you think you may be able to look after Mama and your brothers and sisters for me while I’m gone?”

Jem reassured his father with a nod. “Yes, Daddy. I shall. I’ll take good care of them.”

“Thank you. Good night my boys.”

“Good night, Daddy,” echoed Jem and Walter.

Gilbert closed the door gently to the boys’ room. His feet felt like lead, his chest aching from the pain. He didn’t anticipate such a burden to envelop him on his last night. It was unshakable and unbearable. He slowly tiptoed to the girls’ room where their door was still open. First, he kissed a sleeping Rilla. Then he moved on to the twins who had already fallen asleep. Nan and Di were both clutching the dolls he had given them. He kissed their forehead good night.

He then looked towards Joy’s bed. She had her back turned to him but could tell she was awake as he shoulders were shaking and he could hear her muffled sobs. Gilbert sat down on Joy’s bed and gently touched her shoulder to face him. Joy’s face was splotchy and her eyes were red. Her nose was running as she wiped it with her hand. She then sat up on the bed and looked at her father.

“Joy, what is worrying my little girl?”

“The others don’t quite understand. But I know. I know you’re going to war, Daddy. I know you promised you’ll be back, but I also know you may not be able to come back. Some of my friends from school, their fathers and brothers have been gone for a while and some won’t ever come back. They died over in France or England. I’m worried I’ll never see you again. I don’t want that. Can’t you just stay?”

Gilbert hugged his little girl. “I’m sorry, Joy. I made a commitment to go. Does it make you feel better that I won’t be going to battle? I’ll be in hospitals or nursing stations where I will tend to the sick and injured.”

“I understand, Daddy. But Millicent from school, her Aunt is a nurse and her Uncle is a doctor. The hospital they worked at got bombed and they didn’t survive. I don’t want that to happen to you. I just don’t want you to die,” Joy sobbed. All Gilbert could do was hold her. His daughter knew of the full situation and it was useless to try and convince her otherwise. She was old enough to understand the situation that war brings on families.

“Joy? I know you’re old enough to understand. So, I will tell you the truth. I know you’re scared. Mama is scared too and I’m scared. But I feel that I need to go and help people. They really need doctors there. I don’t really know how long I’ll be gone for. But as I told Walter, the moment they give me the opportunity to go back home to you all, I will take it. My aim is to come back home so I will make sure that nothing I do is too risky. I want to come home to you all. Pray for me and have faith in me, alright.”

Joy nodded. “I’ll pray for you every night. To keep you safe.”

“Thank you. Now, dry those tears and let me see you smile,” requested Gilbert carefully.

Joy wiped her tears away and smiled at Gilbert. He then kissed his little girl goodnight on her head, tiptoed out of the girls’ room and closed the door.

*****

When Gilbert entered the main bedroom, he found his nightclothes neatly spread out on his side of the bed. He sighed, and proceeded to change. The day was full of activity with Anne and his children and he was physically tired. But more than anything, it had been an emotional day and he was mentally spent.

Gilbert heard footsteps behind him, gently treading the floorboards then he heard the door click with a close. He turned around and found Anne with two glasses of whisky. She was already dressed in her nightgown. He could tell she had been crying herself. Her eyes were glazed and red, her nose with a tint of scarlet.

“For you, to help you sleep tonight. Well, for the both of us really,” she whispered as she held out one glass to him.

Gilbert took the glass and gulped the whisky without pausing. Anne took a few sips of hers. As Gilbert placed his glass on the bedside table, suddenly a gush of emotion engulfed him. He could no longer hold it, the pain in his chest, the constriction in his throat and the stinging in his eyes. The heartbreak was real, it came rushing to him like he was being tackled to the ground and he was winded.

A sob cried out from his mouth, startling Anne like a slap on the face. She quickly put her whisky glass down and wrapped him in an embrace.

Slowly, as Gilbert wept, his knees bent and in slow motion he lowered himself on the floor and Anne, still with arms around him, went down with him. As they sat on the timber floorboards, Anne holding him, he hid his face in the crook of her neck and continued to weep. Anne could do nothing but rock him gently. “Shhh,” she said over and over as she rocked him and gave him kisses on his forehead.

“Anne, what have I done?” he whispered through tears. “I’ve broken them. I’ve broken our children.”

“Gil, no…no you haven’t…”

Gilbert sat up to lean back on the side of the bed and stretched his legs in front of him. Anne followed his position and held his hand. They sat in silence, until Gilbert had calmed down and was able to speak.

Gilbert voice wavered and trembled as he spoke. “Joy is utterly fearful and Walter is anxious. Both crying themselves to sleep, extremely heartbroken. Not to mention the comments made by all of them wishing that I could stay and not go. I knew there would be some sort of sadness to leaving but I did not expect it to be like someone has stabbed my heart and twisted the knife until the life was sucked out of me. Was this a mistake?”

“Gil, children don’t see the bigger picture. All they know is that their father is going away for a very long time,” Anne tried to control her voice, for she was in pain too. “Their comments and their heartbreak are a show of how much they love you. Just as my support for you is my way of showing I love you too. You and I know that you need to do this. They will understand when they are older. I know it doesn’t help matters much. Just know, they love you dearly and this is how they show it.”

“I am so sorry, Anne. To leave you like this and to leave our children. I have been pushing the thoughts aside and perhaps I have made the wrong decision.”

“Please, Gil. You are a brave man who can see the need to do greater good. The world needs people like you. I know it’s heartbreaking for everyone, but there is no need to be sorry. You are making a sacrifice to ensure our family, our country has a future. It’s a noble cause. A worthwhile cause. As heartbreaking as it is for everyone in our family, it needs to be done.”

“If only I may take you all with me and tuck you away somewhere safe…,” Gilbert’s voice trailed away.

“Yes, if only…,” murmured Anne. “Please promise me, please look after yourself as number one priority while you are there. Don’t take any risks that are unnecessary and be cautious and be aware of what is happening around you. I know, because it’s just who you are Gilbert Blythe and you can’t help it, you are too chivalrous at times. But with war, I don’t care for your chivalry towards others. Protect yourself. If there is danger, leave, run. Run away from danger because when you do, then it means that you’re running towards us back home.”

“I promised you and the children that I will come back home. I promise to do all you request Anne-girl because we still have a long life together and you’re also making a sacrifice with me going, thus I feel obliged to do as you ask. I promise at the first chance that I get given to go home, I will.”

Anne wiped the tear streaks from Gilbert’s face and gave him a soft kiss. “Come to bed, you need your rest.”

Gilbert nodded and they both stood up. They then heard a gentle knock on the door.

“Come in,” called out Anne.

The door opened wide where they saw their five eldest children gathered together at the doorway with Jem at the front and Joy and Walter right at the back. The girls were holding the dolls that Gilbert had given them and the boys held the dog carving gifted to them earlier by their father.

“Joy and Walter are still upset. We can’t sleep…,” started Jem unsure of whether they should be disturbing their parents.

“Joy woke us up with her crying,” said Di.

“And Walter is still quite teary. May we sleep with you here tonight?” asked Jem softly.

Anne and Gilbert looked at their wide-eyed children, all looking at them expectantly for an answer.

Anne glanced at Gilbert, looking for a sign. Gilbert nodded. “There’s nothing that I’d want more at this moment.”

Suddenly there was a flurry of activity, although everyone worked in silence. The children gathered up pillows and blankets. Anne and Gilbert gathered their mattresses from their rooms and lined them up on any spare floor space they could find. It was a tight fit, but they managed.

While Anne settled the children on their allocated mattresses, Gilbert went to get Shirley and Rilla and laid them in the middle of the main bed, so that they would be between him and Anne. Joy rushed out and got Shirley’s toy dog and Rilla’s doll and placed them beside her sleeping siblings.

Anne laid down beside Rilla while Gilbert surveyed the room for a final time before he himself settled in the bed beside Shirley. He then turned off the lamp, which immediately made the room quiet in the darkness.

Jem broke the silence by whispering, “Goodnight Mama, Goodnight Daddy.”

A chorus of goodnights were repeated by Joy, Walter and the twins.

“Goodnight, everyone,” said Anne.

“Goodnight, family,” were the last words spoken that night by Gilbert.

*****

The next morning as Gilbert had taken a quick bath and started to shave in front of the bathroom mirror, a towel wrapped around his waist, he heard a light knock on the door.

Anne opened the door slightly and peeked her head in. “Gil?”

“Come in, Carrots.”

Anne entered the bathroom still in her nightdress and started chatting. “All the children have been fed and dressed. Susan is with them supervising to ensure they don’t come up to disturb you while you’re getting prepared. Bash will be here in an hour to take us to Bright River station. He’s just gone to fetch the cart from the Lyndes as they have a big enough cart to fit us all in. So, it’s just the both of us that need to get ready. Do you think you’ll be ready in an hour?”

“I will be Anne-girl and ready as I’ll ever be.”

Anne went to sit on the edge of the bathtub and stared at Gilbert shaving. It would be the last time in a while that she would get the opportunity to watch him shave and speak to him before he left their home in the morning. “How are you feeling, dearest?”

“A mixture of emotions and quite unsure of what at the same time. Nervous, excited, numb, sadness. All of it.”

“Here, let me do it. I’d like to do it for you.” Anne stood up and grabbed the razor from Gilbert and stared to shave his face carefully. She took note of the curves of his face and the edges of his jaw, mesmerised by the way his eyes, nose, mouth and chin came together to make his face ever so princely.

Gilbert stared at Anne, who was deep in concentration at shaving his face slowly. “What a beautiful view,” he whispered.

Anne smiled. “Always the flirt, you are, no matter the circumstances.”

Gilbert grinned, his dazzling smile.

“Don’t smile or I may accidentally cut you,” instructed Anne pretending to be stern.

Gilbert immediately stopped smiling but there was still a hint of a smirk on his lips. Anne shook her head in amusement.

When Anne finished his shave, she got a face cloth which she dampened then proceeded to wipe down Gilbert’s face gently until it was free of the shave soap. “There you go. There’s my brave, handsome Gil.”

Both Anne and Gilbert stood in silence for a few seconds. Then in an unspoken agreement, their lips crashed together harshly. It was like all the passion, love and lust in the world had descended upon both their bodies in an unstoppable force. They craved each other desperately and deeply and both were unashamed of it.

Without stopping for breath, they continued to kiss each other hungrily, their tongues and mouths couldn’t get enough, as Gilbert walked Anne backwards towards the bathroom door. When Anne’s back hit the door with a slight force, Gilbert them fumbled for the latch to lock it in place, never once did they stop the passionate kissing, pants and moans echoing in the bathroom.

Once the door was locked, Gilbert swiftly lifted Anne’s nightdress off her and Anne pulled the towel away from Gilbert’s body, both now fully exposed and bare. Both their hands and mouths then started to roam all over their smooth bodies, grasping and caressing heavy handedly, their hands desperate to grab on to every inch of skin.

They understood each other right away. There was going to be no gentleness about it. It was going to be intensely hard, lustful and eagerly fiery. Their bodies knew it and wanted it.

With Anne against the door, Gilbert started to devour every inch of her skin with such desire and longing. He travelled down her body, mouth and tongue and hands clutching all of her until he travelled down her inner thigh then upwards to her core where he worked at her with such intensity that she never knew he could do. It left her screaming and pulsating with an such unbelievable energy that she didn’t know her body anymore. It made her legs weak, that she slowly slid down the door until both of them were on the floor, yet Gilbert never stopped ravaging her. He was determined not to pause until she begged him.

Anne let out a primal moan and it was delicious to Gilbert’s ears and her whole body quivered, celebrating in exultation until she stopped and relished the relief. As she paused, she reached out for Gilbert’s cheek which made him look up at his glowing wife. Anne gently bent her legs at the knees and slightly pushed Gilbert on one of his shoulders which made him sit up. Anne crawled to him, sat on his thighs and straddled him around his waist. Without saying a word, she kissed him just as passionately as they started her fingers running through his curls, making Gilbert gasp.

Just as Gilbert did to her, she reciprocated and started to move down his muscly body letting her mouth, tongue and hands do the work of a magician, caressing his hardness all over. Anne was so desperate and full. She didn’t know what from, from love or lust or both. All she knew was that she wanted her husband so badly, her desire was in abundance. So hungry she was for him that while her intention was to explore him thoroughly, she forgot all that and let her instincts take over as she took him in her mouth, tasting him like he was a delectable treat. Gilbert went to lie down on the bathroom floor and let himself be taken over.

Gilbert was so overcome with the feeling that he groaned so long, drawing out the vowels for what seemed like an eternity which only spurned Anne on with her consumption of him. Gilbert was so totally in the moment, nothing else mattered except him and Anne and he was in her complete control, the only thing he was aware of is the euphoria he was feeling, a combination of his love for her and the lust that his body was relishing in.

He needed her so hopelessly and urgently that he forced himself to prop himself up with one elbow. The sight of Anne devouring him and touching him in places unimaginable made him groan again in disbelief. It was amazing to Gilbert that the beautiful woman before him was prepared to do such wicked things to please him. Anne didn’t want to stop. Gilbert’s groans and sweat and stickiness was so incredibly enticing. Gilbert tried his hardest as she continued to work him, to reach over and cup her cheek. She stopped and looked up at him as he did so. Gilbert then placed a finger under her chin and guided her face up to him making Anne lay on top of his body. He then gently flipped them over so Anne was underneath him and without hesitation immediately merged together with her. The feeling made both of them unexpectedly call out each other’s names incoherently.

Anne guided the pace with the first few movements, holding on to his firm behind, deep, fast and hard. Gilbert caught on to the rhythm, exactly what he preferred at that moment, surprised that she felt the same. As they moved, Gilbert and Anne gazed at one another. Both astonished to discover that they both had tears clinging on to the side of their eyes. While their bodies displayed their enormous lust for each other, Anne knew in her heart that her tears were from the extreme love she felt for him at that moment. Her heart melted when she saw his tears, for then she knew he felt the same. And he did, Gilbert felt such boundless love for her at that present time that it spilled out in his tears.

He could feel Anne starting to pulsate slowly then uncontrollably as she began to close her eyes and arch her back. Her moan became deep and long. He followed suit as Gilbert collapsed on top of her, eyes closed, as he grunted hard in her ear. They stayed still for a few seconds, then Gilbert started to kiss her softly, a huge contrast to what they just indulged in. Still joined together and with continued silence, they embraced each other tight, squeezing each other continually as they laid in each other’s arms. They were forcing their bodies, which was coated with the layer of slick afterglow, to be as close as possible so that they would meld together, however impossible it was.

Reality struck when they heard the clock from downstairs chime. They had half an hour left before Bash was to arrive. Still in each other’s arms, Gilbert broke the spell in the bathroom by speaking first. “Who knew that we were capable of that?” he whispered in Anne’s ear as he smiled and kissed her temple.

“H-E-A-V-E-N-L-Y,” spelled Anne with a grin and a giggle.

“I’ll miss, love and lust for you everyday, Anne Blythe.”

“I’ll miss, love and lust for you everyday too, Gilbert Blythe.”

*****

The ride to Bright River station was quite sombre. Bash rode at the front by himself and he would occasionally glance back at the cart behind him saddened by the sight of Anne and Gilbert clutching each other’s hands.

The only noise from the cart came from the younger children. Nan and Di constantly chatted to each other. Shirley and Rilla were being looked after by their older siblings to allow their mother and father to just concentrate on each other. The two youngest Blythe children delighted in the cart ride, oblivious of what was to come. Joy, Jem and Walter were mainly silent with only occasional interjections to speak to their siblings.

Gilbert constantly stole kisses from Anne, determined to get as much of Anne as he could before he boarded the train. While normally Jem and Walter would show feigned distaste at their parent’s show of affection, this time they kept silent. Even as young boys, they knew that their mother and father loved each other very much, hence their constant need to kiss each other. While they teased their parents, this time they were fully aware that such kisses would soon stop – for a while anyway, so they let them be.

Gilbert wrapped one arm around Anne’s waist as he continued to hold her hand with another. Anne casually laid her head on his shoulder. Then she looked up at him and murmured. “You want to know something?”

Gilbert looked down at Anne and raised a brow. “Sure, Anne-girl. What is it?”

“I’m in love with a man in uniform,” said Anne with a slight smile.

“Should I be jealous?”

Anne smiled cheekily. “Maybe…. he looks quite dashing in his Medical Corps uniform. Not only does he look handsome, he’s also brave and smart.”

“How can I compete? Does this man have a name?”

Anne nodded and tilted her head to whisper in his ear. “Gilbert John Blythe.”

Gilbert smiled. He then whispered in Anne’s ear. “Do you want to know a secret?”

Anne nodded, tears pooling from her eyes.

Gilbert nudged Anne’s nose with his and huskily murmured in Anne’s ear. “I’m in love with you, Anne Blythe.”

****

It was absolute chaos at Bright River station when they arrived. Being the first train to depart to Charlottetown the train was expected to be busy. Anne had the children all lined up according to age, with Bash holding on to Shirley and Rilla’s hands. Anne was in a panic, she felt like she was floating on air watching herself as she organised her children while making sure she didn’t lose sight of Gilbert. Anne felt numb as she tried to suppress the devastation she felt and the urge to sob. She wanted to be strong for her children. She reasoned that if they saw their own mother in despair, they would follow suit. She didn’t think she could handle having to comfort seven children when she could not even comfort herself. The situation has become all too real. In a few minutes she would be saying goodbye to the love of her life, unsure of when she would see him again.

Gilbert was paralysed at the one spot as he watched his family. He tried to push aside the thoughts of doubt. It was too late. He was about to board the train. Instead, he focused on the sight before him. His brother Bash, who looked so despondent as he looked at him. Gilbert nodded to Bash and he nodded back, a silent agreement asking Bash to look in on his family.

Gilbert then tried to move on to memorising his children. One by one, his eyes scanned every face, suddenly desperate to memorise their features, their uniqueness. He felt pain when he looked at their sweet innocent faces, especially when the three oldest children looked so unhappy. He hated himself all of a sudden for disappointing them.

Then there was Anne. The woman that has been a part of him for over two decades. He knew she was putting on a brave face, but the Anne he fell in love with was and always will be an emotional beacon. He knew she would be suppressing her feelings – for him and the children, and it made him love her even more.

Anne glanced at Gilbert then held out her hand. He walked over to take it and she guided him towards Bash.

“Bash,” greeted Gilbert with a smile.

“Blythe.”

Gilbert tried to joke. “What? No witty repartee?”

“Not today. You’ve rendered me speechless.”

“That’s one for the history books.”

“Stop being such a moke and come bring it in, brother,” said Bash as he held his arms out. “Do it now before I decide to slap you on the head with that cap of yours. And don’t tell Muriel I’ve had another person in my arms, she’ll get jealous and would probably banish me to the barn to sleep with the horses.”

Gilbert laughed and went to hug Bash. “Please look after my mob while I’m gone.”

“I will,” promised Bash sincerely as they broke their manly hug apart. “You come back home, you understand? That’s the only option.”

Gilbert nodded and as the last farewell, he shook Bash’s hand.

Gilbert then bent down to Shirley and Rilla’s height and tickled both children before taking them one by one in his arms and squeezing then tight and giving their cheek a kiss.

He then moved on to the twins. Both rushed towards Gilbert and embraced him at the same time. He held both girls together, one in each arm and gave them both a kiss.

“Will you be back home soon?” asked Nan hopefully. The twins have been looking around the station with some families saying their goodbyes to their own soldiers. It dawned on the twins at that moment that their father may be gone longer than they thought. Suddenly, they felt the panic within them and it was reflected in the tone of Nan’s question.

“I hope so. I’ll try to, alright,” Gilbert promised as Di kept quiet and merely nodded her head.

Walter was next and immediately attached himself to Gilbert, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck. He was already in tears by the time Gilbert got to him and was crying on his shoulder.

“It’s alright Walter. I will write as many times as I can and I will let you know of my adventures. I won’t forget you.”

“I know, Daddy. I’m just really sad to see you go.”

Gilbert tried to reassure his son who was now looking at him with a tear stained face. Gilbert tried to wipe the wetness away from his cheeks with his handkerchief. “I’m sad to go too, Walter. But everything will be alright. You’ll see.”

Walter nodded as Gilbert moved to Jem who was next in line. Gilbert held out his hand to shake Jem’s hand which his son accepted with a firm grip. After Jem had shaken Gilbert’s hand, he then unexpectedly leapt up to wrap his arms around Gilbert’s shoulders. Gilbert caught him and carried him for a few seconds in his arms before putting him down and stooping to Jem’s eye level while holding Jem’s shoulders.

Gilbert saw tears pooling in Jem’s eyes. “My big boy. Man of the house. Look after the family, alright?”

Jem nodded and sniffed. “Yes, Daddy. I will.” Gilbert gave Jem one last hug and squeezed him as he did the others.

“Joy, my big girl,” said Gilbert as he opened up his arms for Joy to run into. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her.

“Remember your promise, Daddy. You said you’ll be back as soon as you can,” Joy said with a wavering voice.

“I won’t forget, sweet girl. Write to me alright? Get your siblings to do the same. You may need to help the younger ones. I’d love to receive letters from you all.”

“I will, Daddy. I promise I’ll write.”

Then there was Anne. His Anne-girl. She was looking at him with sad eyes, yet she had a small smile on her face. Gilbert took both her hands in his and rubbed her knuckles.

“There is fresh paper and a few pens in your rucksack so you are able to write to us. I also have two small parcels wrapped in there for you. Please open it later. Maybe once you’re on the train?” Anne rambled.

Gilbert nodded. “Well, this is it,” Gilbert started staring into her deep blue eyes. _Oh, how I can get lost in them_. _I shall miss looking into her deeply._

“You told me when we got married that there were no more saying goodbyes,” Anne reminded him. “So please, don’t say goodbye to me, because I know deep in my heart that you will return to me in one piece, Gilbert Blythe. You promised and you never break promises.”

Gilbert pulled on Anne’s hands to being her closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He then encircled her waist with his steady arms. “I won’t say goodbye, Carrots. Instead I’ll say see you.”

“See you, Gil.” Anne stared at him, determined to take in every last detail.

Without hesitation, Gilbert held Anne tighter which made it hard for her to breathe. But she didn’t care, his touch was precious commodity to her and wanted to feel him as much as possible before he departed. Their lips then met. They slowly kissed each other, not caring what anybody else thought, determined not to break apart until the last call was made. To onlookers, it didn’t matter and they chose to turn a blind eye. A few men in uniform who were about to board the train were in the same situation saying farewell to their wives and sweethearts and no one cared about propriety for once.

“All aboard!”

The announcement broke the spell. With one last nudge of each other’s noses, their foreheads connected. Every concern, every worry, every expression of sadness has been said the past few days. They felt like there was nothing left to say to each other, except…

“I love you, Anne-girl.”

“I love you, Gil.”

They were suddenly engulfed by their children who had encircled their arms around their mother and father. Gilbert suddenly cried silently, two tears escaping from his eyes.

“Train leaving in two minutes. Last call, all aboard!”

Bash approached the Blythe family, his own heart in tatters at the sight of the children desperately holding on to their parents and Anne and Gilbert still in each other’s arms.

Bash quietly and gently reminded them. “Children your father needs to board the train. Anne, it’s time for Gilbert to go.”

Slowly, the children loosened their grip on their parents. Without letting go of Anne’s hand, Gilbert took his rucksack from the ground and led Anne towards one of the carriages. Before Gilbert climbed into the passenger car, he lifted Anne’s hand to his lips to kiss it. Gilbert climbed the steps of the train car still holding on to Anne. He felt a tug. “Gil, please don’t let go of me yet,” Anne pleaded.

Gilbert nodded as he stood at the top of the steps just by the train car door, their arms outstretched towards each other in a firm grip.

The train then started to move, slowly at a walking pace. Gilbert took a quick glance at his children on the platform all clumped together by Bash’s side, waving at him. He waved to them with his free hand then turned his attention back to Anne who was walking alongside the train which was still moving at a leisurely pace, their hands still clasped together.

Soon, the train platform was about to come to an end.

“I love you Anne. See you.”

“See you Gil. I love you.”

They then had no choice but to let go. Their hands separating from each other’s warmth.

Still, Gilbert did not enter the car as yet as he hung off the rail his palm up in a wave as he continued to look at Anne standing at the end of the platform. Anne stood there until the train was out of her sight.

Once she could no longer see Gilbert in her view, Anne could no longer hold it in. Her chest hurt so much and her body weakened. She knelt down on the platform and began to sob. Bash ran over quickly, placed an arm around her and slowly lifted her back to a standing position. Bash held Anne in his arms as she sobbed into his shirt. He took a quick glance at the children who were watching their mother. Joy was in tears as she held Rilla and Shirley’s hands. Nan had her arms around Jem’s waist as she cried, and Walter and Di were holding hands with sad faces.

“Anne, your children need you right now and I suspect you need them too. How about I take you all home,” suggested Bash gently.

Anne nodded as Bash had an arm around her shoulders and led her back to the horse and cart with the children slowly in tow.

*****

Gilbert sat down on a seat by himself as he looked out the window absorbing the PEI countryside. He needed a few minutes to let his emotions subside. It was odd that when a person was aware of a long separation, you start to miss your loved ones as soon as you leave. It was what he was feeling at that moment. He already missed Anne and his children.

He decided to grab a book out of his already full rucksack to keep his mind occupied. He then spied that two small parcels that Anne spoke of and took them out. One seemed slightly hard to the touch. Gilbert decided to open it first and discovered a miniature bottle of Anne’s perfume. He opened it and slightly dabbed it on his handkerchief, breathed in and closed his eyes. He could almost picture her sitting beside him, the smell triggering certain memories he had tucked away.

He took out the next parcel. It had a tag stuck to the brown paper which said – _‘For your breast pocket, my love’_ in Anne’s familiar cursive. He opened up the small gift and contained within were two photographs. The photographs were both taken at the last County Fair. One was of Gilbert and Anne, hands on each other’s waists smiling at the camera, with Anne holding a big bunch of roses that Gilbert had bought her. Gilbert smiled. He remembered that day. Anne kept on visiting the flower stand as she could not decide which of the colourful roses to buy. Gilbert who wanted to explore the fair, gave up and ended up getting her a bunch of roses in every colour they had so they could move on to look at the livestock. The back of the photograph was inscribed with Anne’s writing:

_To my dearest Gil,_

_Just remember I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Anne_

The other photograph was one of the children all together still from the County Fair. It was close to the end of the day when it was taken and the children were slightly dishevelled but had happy smiles, some holding toffee apples or toys thy had won from the carnival games. Gilbert was highly amused. He still can’t believe at times that him and Anne managed to build a precious family together. With seven pregnancies and seven healthy children, he’s in awe of his wife and has been in deep gratitude of the gift of family, considering both of them thought they would live a lonely existence having been orphaned. With Anne, he found a destiny he could never have imagined.

Gilbert turned the photograph over and could tell that Jem had written the main message. It said:

_We love you Daddy!_

Under the message were seven little thumbprints. He recognised Joy’s handwriting under each thumbprint which she had labelled with the children’s names. Gilbert grinned as he stuck out his thumb and compared its size to each thumbprint at the back of the photograph.

Lastly, Gilbert pulled out a miniature book. He could not help but chuckle. It was reminiscent of the gift he gave Anne when he returned with Bash to Avonlea after being on a steamship for a year. For Christmas, he had given her a miniature dictionary. It was so much like Anne to cheekily mirror the favour, a reminder of their past.

It was a mini bible which he opened and flicked through. The front cover had an inscription, written small and delicately:

_Gil,_

_To keep you safe so you may return to me and return to us._

_Love_

_Anne_

Gilbert ran his thumb over Anne’s writing before closing the book. He then tucked the bible and the two photographs inside his left breast pocket – close to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: More family stuff


	22. Your Anne, Your Gil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Correspondence through hard times - the war years

The shrill ring of the telephone at the bottom of the stairs startled Anne from her bed. She had already been awake, well before the sun filtered through the windows. She hadn’t been able to sleep soundly since Gilbert’s departure and had developed the habit of reaching over his side of the bed, leaving her hand on the cold empty space. In her desperate rush to stop the ringing, Anne jumped up and ran, disregarding her robe. Nothing ever came good out of an intrusive ring of the telephone so early in the morning.

“Blythe residence,” Anne spoke, panting from running, her heart pounding.

The operator’s monotone voice announced the call, not giving a clue as to what the phone call was about.

“Long distance telephone call for Anne Blythe. Do you accept the call?”

“This is Anne Blythe. Certainly, I’ll accept the call.”

A crackle was heard, with Anne praying hopelessly that it was not some kind of emergency.

“Carrots. It’s Gilbert.”

“Gil!” Anne’s heart leapt from recognising his voice and tears sprung to her eyes. “Is it really you? It’s good to hear your voice, my dearest!”

“I miss you already Anne-girl. How are the children?”

“They are well, my love. They are all still asleep but shall wake soon. They do miss you, as I do you. Is everything alright? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Just needed to hear your voice before I depart Canadian soil. We’re boarding the ship in about two hours.” Anne could hear a tinge downheartedness in his voice, even though he tried to keep things cheerful. “I also wanted to thank you for the gifts you placed in my rucksack. I’ve looked at them every day and smell your perfume every night since I boarded the train.”

“Just something to remember us by, Gil.”

“There’s no way I’d forget you and the children. I carry you all with me even when I was at home. I’ll always have all of you with me. Always.”

“I’m so glad you called, Gil. Your voice is like a musical gift. Although, this must be costing a scandalous amount…”

“Don’t worry about the cost, Carrots. It’s worth it, to hear you speak. Your voice is beautiful, Anne-girl.”

Anne couldn’t help but giggle. “Still a flirt, no matter the circumstances.”

Gilbert couldn’t help but chuckle at the comment. “I’ll never sick of flirting with you, Carrots.”

“Yeah?” asked Anne. She could almost hear him smile. “Are you smiling right now?”

“Yeah.” Gilbert was indeed smiling, his eyes twinkling. “You always make me smile, darling.”

“You’re full of endearments this morning I’ve noticed. Carrots, Anne-girl, darling…,”

“And I have plenty more of that. Let’s see now…sweetheart, gorgeous, enchantress, vixen…”

“Vixen?!”

“Yes, vixen. You left me a pretty good memory of the morning that I left home, Carrots,” Gilbert chuckled.

Anne’s face flushed. “But…it…it wasn’t just me!”

“I can see you blushing right now,” Gilbert laughed sweetly. “Am I right?”

“No! Yes! Gil, you know me too well! You are so annoying right now!” Anne giggled like a little girl.

“No, I’m not. You love me!” teased Gilbert. “Carrots, tell me, you love me.”

“A bit presumptuous to assume so, Dr. Blythe.”

Gilbert laughed and Anne delighted at the sound. She could imagine him smiling smugly into the telephone. “Just confident. Am I wrong? Because if you kiss the people you find annoyoing the way you kiss me, I’d love to know how you kiss someone you love.”

“Well, Dr. Blythe. I will admit you’re NOT wrong. I love you. I love you, Gilbert John Blythe. I love you so, so, much.”

“I love you too, Anne-girl. Very much so. Always.” Gilbert’s tone changed. “I’ll have to go. Someone just knocked on the phone box for me to hurry up. There’s a line behind me. Please kiss each of our children for me and tell them I love them.”

“I will, Gil. I promise,” Anne gripped the telephone, trying to control her voice from shaking.

Gilbert’s voice slowed. “I…I don’t want to say goodbye.”

“Then don’t…” urged Anne, desperate for him to stay on the phone.

“Unfortunately, I have to go. I…I adore you Anne. I worship you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Gil. I love you greatly.” Tears flowed down Anne’s cheeks. “And Gil? Slay some dragons for me, then come home to your castle.”

“I will, Carrots. I promise. See you, my lovely.”

“See you, my dearest.”

Anne heard a click but stayed on the line for five minutes until she was absolutely sure he was gone.

*****

_France_

_March 30, 1917_

_To my dearest Anne,_

_I have safely arrived in northern France after an uneventful voyage. When we arrived at Le Havre, I couldn’t help but feel nostalgic as I stepped onto dry land. It reminded me of our arrival in France when we lived here as a young married couple. I remember how you had such beautiful, excited smile on your face as we travelled into Paris. You were so eager upon our arrival it was infectious._

_The beauty of France is just as I remembered it. The only difference are the people within. When we lived here, the French seemed enthusiastic, liberal, open and ready to embrace life. However, now, what I see on the streets are nervous locals, going about their daily routines with determination and purpose, rushing to get home to their families. The streets are also busy with Allied soldiers working or patrolling. There are so many men in uniform from so many countries. There are the British, Scots, Australians, Canadians. I have met so many people with so many stories to tell, all with one common goal – to end the war and go home to their families._

_I have been allocated to a Canadian Field Ambulance and shall supervise the Advance Dressing Station and the stretcher bearers with it. I have yet to go out to the battle lines._

_So far, I have been ensuring that we have all the supplies we need and have been training physically – to keep our strengths up. I have also been training the Medical Officers on triage and how to treat different types of wounds and injuries. The Medical Officers that I supervise are quite young. Some have just finished medical school yet they are all a very enthusiastic bunch._

_Nights here are quite social at times. They have stage nights where some soldiers with some talent entertain the others. Some play cards and some merely sit around smoking and talking to others. The mess tent where we eat can be a noisy place and often laughter could be heard from various tables._

_You’d be glad to know that I was having a meal with two of the Medical Officers just a few hours ago when I felt a clap on my back and I was suddenly lifted off the bench by someone while another took my plate and started eating it as they laughed. It was Jerry that had lifted me to a standing position who then proceeded to briefly greet me with a hug. Moody ate my bread roll and Charlie jokingly ruffled my hair to oblivion while yelling out, “the Avonlea boys are back together, yeah!”. Nevertheless, it created a scene and people were highly amused at the reunion._

_We managed to get a quiet spot after meals and just enjoyed being together for a while, playing cards and smoking cigarettes. Jerry and Moody’s Division arrived today and Charlie’s arrived a few days ago. The boys looked weary as most of the soldiers who have been here a while have been, but happy to see each other. I insisted on giving them a full medical check despite protests from Jerry saying I worry too much. But they all obliged. They all seem fine, just a few bruises, scratches and stitches here and there but nothing to worry about, physically that is. I don’t know about their minds though. They have seen some horrific scenes which they have disclosed within our small group. As each of them told me their tales, their eyes glazed. I think myself fortunate that as a doctor I have seen things that would horrify most people but I’ve learnt to detach myself through the years. I admit some cases were harder to let go than others, but for Jerry, Charlie and Moody, they would not have been prepared to encounter what they have seen._

_The boys have told me that letters typically take three weeks to a month to arrive from the time of posting, so there may be a few times that our letters would miss each other. But please know I don’t mind it. Write when you can and post when you can. The boys have also requested if you may let Jane, Diana and Ruby know that Dr. Blythe has checked their husbands over and they are in good health. They mentioned that perhaps coming from me to you, that they may believe it. It amuses me that the wives still manage to make their husbands quake at the knees even from across the seas._

_I hope the children are all well and are enjoying just being children. I have seen little girls and boys here with fear in their eyes as soldiers walk about some in areas of rubble. It makes me grateful that my family is in beautiful Avonlea and away from raids, bombings and shellfire. Families here are in constant alert which is awful to see._

_I miss our children. I miss you. Each night I imagine your kiss and your hands in my hair. I imagine falling asleep in your arms at night and it helps me fall into slumber. Even from the other side of the world, you are my one comfort Anne-girl._

_Until next letter._

_Much love,_

_Your Gil_

*****

“Anne? It’s Bash and Muriel. May we please come in?” Muriel knocked on the library door gently and without waiting for an answer, she opened the door carefully, not knowing what to expect.

Susan had rushed to the Old Blythe residence, bringing all the Blythe children with her on the pretence that they were to visit their Lacroix cousins. As the children began to play, she rushed towards Bash who was in the barn and suggested that Mrs. Doctor dear, was in need of some immediate attention.

Bash immediately grabbed Muriel and rushed over to the Orchard house. As soon as they opened the door to the library, they found Anne on the floor surrounded by newspaper after newspaper, a pen in hand furiously reading an article and marking the pages furiously.

However, it was her emotional state that was a concern. Anne’s hair was in disarray, tendrils had escaped from her up do. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her nose looked scratchy and was runny. She was sobbing, her hands trembling as she wrote on the newspaper.

Bash and Muriel stared at each other, eyes horrified and full of concern. “Anne!” Bash couldn’t help but slightly yell above the sobbing. Anne didn’t even notice him or Muriel come in.

Muriel rushed over to Anne and bent down on the floor. She reached out for Anne’s arm which held the pen to steady her tremors.

“Anne?” Muriel repeated gently. “What is the matter?”

“Sorry, Muriel. I can’t stop now. I need to find a clue. Something!” Anne yelled. Her mind was in a panic, not daring herself to think the worse but wanting to find some answers.

“Anne,” Muriel said again. She pulled Anne in closer to her and embraced the redhead. Anne suddenly feeling a kind human touch, went to bury her head in Muriel’s shoulder as she cried heavy tears.

Bash walked over to where Muriel sat on the floor with Anne. Both Bash and Muriel then scanned the floor littered with different newspapers with bold headlines.

CANADIANS STORM ENEMY TRENCHES SOUTH OF VIMY

VIMY CONFLICT THE GREATEST BATTLE OF WAR

CANADIANS PUT IN FRONT TO CAPTURE VIMY RIDGE

CANADIANS IN TREMENDOUS FIGHT IN VIMY

FAMOUS VIMY RIDGE CARRIED BY CANADIAN TROOPS

Some newspapers were already heavily underlined. Bash picked up a paper. Names of soldiers, divisions, battalions, places and corps were marked.

Bash picked up another newspaper and noticed an article circled.

VIMY ALLIED FORCES STATISTICS

Estimated over 3,000 dead

Estimated over 7,000 wounded

Estimated 4,000 enemy soldiers captured

Medical Corps heavily inundated with Division casualties as well as being affected by heavy shelling and gunfire.

Bash then sat on the floor by Muriel and Anne. “What are you doing Anne?”

“Have you heard from him Bash?” Anne blurted out through sobs.

“No. I haven’t. If I do, you will be the first to know.” Bash assured her as he reached over and patted her upper arm.

Anne pulled away from Muriel suddenly and handed each of them a newspaper as she cried. “Here. You have this Muriel and Bash this paper. Grab a pen from the desk and circle any names you find, names of divisions, battalions, places. Anything that will give me a clue that Gilbert is fine. If you find his name, tell me. He’s in Northern France that much I know and it seems that they have sent him to Vimy.”

Anne then continued to scan the paper that she had in her hand before she was interrupted by Muriel.

“How about you take a break, Anne?” suggested Muriel gently as she tucked stray hairs behind Anne’s ear. “It seems like you’ve been at this all afternoon.”

“No. No. I can’t rest Muriel. Not until I know that Gilbert is fine.” Anne stared at Bash and Muriel, eyes glazed with a determined look on her face.

“But Anne…,” started Bash who was immediately silenced by Muriel who looked at him and subtly shook her head urging him to not say anything. Bash wanted to let her know that it was highly unlikely that they will find something that would lead them to information on Gilbert’s safety in a newspaper.

Muriel spoke softly. She knew that they will never find anything about Gilbert in the newspapers. At the same time, she knew that to contradict Anne would only bring about more distress. “Will it make you feel better if we helped?”

Anne nodded as tears fell down her cheeks. Anne then stood up quietly, walked to a nearby desk and grabbed two fountain pens and handed them over to Muriel and Bash.

They worked silently for over an hour and as Bash suspected came up empty handed.

Anne slowly walked to the day bed in the library and collapsed in it. There was nothing Muriel could do but stroke Anne’s hair as she cried on Muriel’s lap while Bash stared at his brother’s love in despair.

*****

It had been hours since Gilbert paused for breath. He hadn’t eaten or rested and was running purely on adrenaline. Gilbert had lost track of the number of hours since the bombardment first commenced. Way before sunrise, the Field Ambulance unit he was in set up a dressing station just behind the front lines of Vimy, ready to treat soldiers in need.

When it all first started, the Medical Officers including Gilbert stood outside the Dressing Station in complete awe. The Canadian Army started their bombardment, artillery fire lit up the pre-dawn sky. Then snow started to fall which made the already muddy ground softer and more difficult to walk on, their boots caked in mud even before they started work.

Gilbert had to admit that the scene was quite mesmerising. The snow only added to the effect. It was like Christmas and the townsfolk had let off some fireworks for the crowd to enjoy. Only it wasn’t Christmas and it wasn’t a show of celebration. It was war and Gilbert was not expecting to just stand there with nothing to do. He knew his team would soon be put to work and it would be horrendous.

Then it all started coming in. Soldiers with light injuries due to bullet grazes or superficial shrapnel wounds which they were able to dress and the soldiers quickly released back to the front. Pretty soon, upon recognising that they were being attacked, the enemy started firing back and Canadian casualties suddenly were a reality.

Gilbert started barking orders. Triage began to tag soldiers with injuries and grouping them together. Gilbert gave the less experienced Medical Officers the task of dressing minor wounds, do stitches and to splint broken bones. With the more serious injuries, they were directed to the tent, where Gilbert and more knowledgeable officers administered something for the pain before performing minor surgery. Those that needed more were seen to as much as possible before being directed to a waiting ambulance to be sent to the Casualty Clearing Station for more serious operations.

It was hour after hour of seeing to soldiers. Once, Gilbert allowed himself to survey the scene outside the Dressing Station. Those who were capable walked to the tent asking for aid. He saw some soldiers crawling towards them with injuries that rendered them unable to walk. The more serious ones were being carried by the unarmed stretcher bearers. The dressing station was unable to cope. Casualties, the dead and injured, started piling up. He was then shocked to see some stretcher bearers approaching the station then getting injured themselves by gunshot wounds and dropping patients they were carrying.

Panic started to set in as Gilbert looked around. Then he shook his head and took a few deep breaths. He was needed. He could not afford to break down. He took himself to his place, the place where he suddenly becomes logical and factual. He started to yell out orders again and re-joined his team to focus on one patient at a time.

Gilbert had just ordered the ambulance driver to get more supplies from the Casualty Clearing Station when he heard a pained groan from the stretcher he just passed.

“Gil-bert. O-ver here.”

It was Charlie. He was laid out on the cold and wet ground, his uniform covered in mud and blood. He was next in line for triage and he was clearly in pain.

Gilbert immediately bent down at his friend and held his hand.

Gilbert urged Charlie to speak. “Where’s the pain Charlie?” There was no time to lose. In fact, Gilbert had no time at all. There were just too many patients and not enough Medical Officers. But a soldier, his friend, reached out to him by name. He couldn’t deny a childhood friend his attention when he clearly needed it. “Tell me what happened.”

“My legs. Nowhere else.” Charlie winced.

Gilbert proceeded to grab the scissors in his pocket and proceeded cut to Charlie’s pants. “Tell me what happened,” Gilbert yelled through the noise of gun fire and artillery.

Charlie, panting and delirious, struggled to account for the events. “In trenches, about to storm out. Then an explosion nearby and it knocked me. Something heavy fell on my legs. Two others tried to lift it off me but were suddenly killed by shrapnel. The bearers managed to get me out after two hours of waiting for help.”

Gilbert examined Charlie’s legs and they were both broken. He grabbed a morphine shot from his pocket and administered it quicky and ordered the triage officer to get him some splints. He methodically started to splint Charlie’s legs, hands moving quickly but assuredly. He then placed a medical tag on his friend.

Gilbert explained things to Charlie very quickly. “I’ve given you something for the pain Charlie. Two broken legs, but you should heal. I’ll get you transferred out of here to the Clearing Station for further treatment.”

“Thank you, Gilbert. I’m glad it’s you that has seen to me,” Charlie looked at Gilbert’s face sincerely. Gilbert then squeezed his friend’s hand.

Unexpectedly, A shell exploded just over the front line, close to the Dressing Station. Two stretcher bearers were hit by shrapnel and fell to the round immediately. A Medical Officer received a hit on the shoulder and landed heavily on the ground.

Gilbert’s Commanding Officer yelled. “Everyone on the ground! Now!”

As Gilbert was on the ground beside Charlie, they were being showered heavily with bullets and shrapnel. The two Avonlea boys looked at each other. Gilbert could see Charlie’s fear. He understood. Charlie could not move. If the bombardment continued, he would not be able to escape it.

Gilbert looked in Charlie’s eyes. “Charlie. Once there is a break in the shelling and gunfire, I will carry you to the waiting ambulance about to leave. It will hurt. I won’t lie. I won’t be able to be gentle about it. But I’m getting you out of here in a few minutes.”

All Charlie could do was nod.

A few seconds later. There was stillness. The Commanding Officer instructed, “Keep on working! If it starts again, get back on the ground! Then we may have to think about moving further back so we can do our work! Get ready for a move if we have to!”

As promised, Gilbert grabbed Charlie and was able to carry his friend by himself over his shoulder to the waiting Field Ambulance. Charlie groaned from the pain of being moved, but was expecting it so. Gilbert walked as fast as he could and he was near the ambulance when the area was once again showered with bullets.

Gilbert began to run, determined to get Charlie on the back of the ambulance wagon. But something hit Gilbert in two places. He felt the skin where he was hit feel incredibly hot. However, he managed to place Charlie on the ambulance and yelled for the driver. “Go! Go! Go!”

Gilbert watched the ambulance speed away before he collapsed heavily on the ground.

*****

Bash was tending to the front fence of the orchard when he saw an adolescent boy walking towards him with purpose, a stack of papers in hand.

“Excuse me, Sir? Where may I find the Orchard House? The residence of Mrs. Anne Blythe?”

“Do you have business with Mrs. Blythe?” Bash asked curiously.

“A telegram for her, Sir,” was the boy’s simple reply.

Telegrams were commonplace lately. Bash’s heart dropped. Normally to receive a telegram, especially when someone in the household was away serving Canada, was not a good sign. Bash’s mouth ran dry. His heart pounding in his chest and ears.

“You may give me the telegram and I shall pass it on to Mrs. Blythe,” Bash offered. If it was bad news, he was hoping to be there in case Anne needed him.

“I’m sorry. The office has told me to deliver telegrams to whom it is addressed to as much as possible. If they are not home, they are to be left at the actual address the telegram belongs too,” said the boy, uneasy. “Especially, given that some news are of outmost importance with the war and all.”

“Very well,” Bash swallowed, this throat tight. “Follow me through the orchard.”

Bash felt uneasy as he led the boy to Anne and Gilbert’s home. He was desperate to grab the telegram, even thinking of bribing the boy to give it to him. He was especially worried given the state of Anne a few days ago in the library. Bash has never seen Anne so incredibly upset and anguished as she searched the papers for a clue on Gilbert’s wellbeing.

Him and Muriel have checked on Anne every day since. She was a nervous wreck. Muriel had to suggest for her to immerse herself in something to keep her mind occupied. Being spring in Avonlea, Anne decided to work on some flower beds at the front of the house. The past few days they have found her outdoors, hands dirty and trembling when they visited. Anne would also visit the old house constantly, several times a day in fact, asking them if the post had arrived and if they had any news.

It was to no surprise that Bash could see Anne lining up some bricks for a garden edge as they approached. Anne looked up upon sensing Bash, then he saw her eyes look beyond him, at the boy holding telegrams.

Anne immediately stood up and wiped her hands on her apron, wide eyes, not breathing.

“Mrs. Anne Blythe?” the boy asked tentatively.

Anne merely nodded vigorously, not saying a word.

The boy approached Anne then extended his hand which was holding a piece of paper. “Telegram, for you.”

Anne carefully and slowly took the telegram from the boy’s hand. The boy then turned away and hurried out of there.

Bash didn’t say anything. He just stared at Anne waiting for her to take the next steps.

Hands shaking, Anne looked down on the piece of paper and scanned the page as Bash watched her face carefully.

Anne suddenly gasped and cried as she clutched the telegram to her chest. Bash then walked towards her and she lunged at him and gave Bash a hug. “Oh, Bash! He’s fine! He’s completely fine! I am so relieved!” Anne then handed the telegram over to Bash.

Bash’s face lit up into a wide grin. Him and Anne then started jumping up and down together. “The moke if fine! The moke is fine!”

CANADIAN PACIFIC RAILWAY COMPANY’S TELEGRAPH

Givenchy, France Apr 17-1917

Mrs. Anne Blythe,

Blythe-Lacroix Orchard

Avonlea, PEI

Was at Vimy. Am safe and well. Will write. Love to all.

Gilbert

*****

_April 17, 1917_

_My dearest Gil,_

_My brave, brave husband. Thank you ever so much for sending me your telegram today. It’s the sweetest gift that I have ever received to know that you are alive and well. I must have read the telegram over one hundred times, just to be sure its real._

_I shall admit that I have not been as brave as you during these times. My mind has been a constant ramble of thoughts especially after seeing the headlines with regards to the battle at Vimy Ridge. I have fretted and worried. The past few days have I have been restless and unable to sleep. I’m sorry, this is not meant to make you feel bad. I just want you to know how much I appreciated your telegram today. To know you are safe is everything to me._

_Jane received word yesterday of Charlie’s injury by telegram. It seems they will send him home as his injury will take time to heal and until then he would be a liability on the field. Jane is devastated at the news, yet grateful at the same time that he will be home in a month or two._

_Every other news seems insignificant compared to what you have gone through, my dearest. I can only imagine the horrible things you have seen. I almost feel petty having to report frivolous goings on in Avonlea. So, this letter shall be short and I shall write you again tomorrow after I have come down from the emotional state I’m in. But I will let you know that myself and the children are all well, despite missing you enormously._

_I miss you so much, Gil. Especially at night when we would chat in our bed or the library. I miss you telling me about your day, how you tell me everything, even to tell me medical issues that I know nothing about (you know how I find that so attractive when you talk science!). I miss you teasing me. I miss you whispering in my ear. I miss your voice. I miss you – all of you._

_I love you, Gil. I know that you know it. I have said it a million times, but I never tire of saying it. I love you._

_Kisses from your proud wife,_

_Your Anne_

*****

_April 17, 1917_

_Dear Blythe,_

_You don’t know how relieved we are to receive your telegram today. I was with Anne when she read it and she cried from joy. The whole situation is scary, brother. I’m glad you are safe and sound._

_I will tell you that Anne was in distress after reading all the newspaper articles about Vimy. She wasn’t herself and was sick with anxiety. I wanted to tell you that you did the right thing by sending a telegram. You gave her some comfort from it and eased her mind._

_Despite the separation, Anne and your children are fine. Muriel and I check on them on a daily basis. I can tell they all miss you. You are always in their thoughts._

_I miss you too, brother. Now don’t get all emotional on me. It’s probably the only time you’ll get it in writing. In fact, burn this letter after you’ve read it. I don’t want any evidence of myself suddenly becoming soft on you!_

_I hope you get back home soon – you moke!_

_Your charming and handsome main man,_

_Bash_

*****

_France_

_April 17, 1917_

_Dearest Anne-girl,_

_I hope you have received the telegram I sent today. I wanted to quickly reassure you I was safe and well. Word has reached us about how Canada has received the latest battle. I didn’t want you worrying about me._

_I don’t know where to start or what to tell you, my darling. It’s been a difficult few days. Maybe I should start about how I’m feeling. I miss you. I wish you were here. I really need your arms around me right now. It’s been a big week for me and every Canadian over here at present. At least I’m not alone with the feeling of weariness. But there is also a feeling of triumph, although more work is to be done._

_I don’t feel so triumphant though. Having seen what I have seen and what I have been doing the past few days. The battle at Vimy lasted days. My unit just could not handle the number of casualties presented to us. But we worked day and night and days after. Stretcher bearers were still bringing in the injured after the bombing and shelling all stopped. It took a few extra days to do so._

_So many to tend to and not enough Medical Officers. But we did what we could on little rest or sleep. I do feel disheartened for the ones we could not help. I feel for their families. Then there are the injured, some still critical, transported to stationery hospitals. Some cases are still on my mind and I’m hoping that I will find out they have made it through._

_I tended to Charlie. Two broken legs. But he will be fine. I visited him today at the Stationery Hospital. He is still immobile but will recover in time. He’s in high spirits and has not succumbed to infection so the prognosis is good. Please reassure Jane._

_Anne-girl, firstly, I need to emphasise that I am completely fine and I don’t want you to dwell and worry about my wellbeing. But the Dressing Station I worked at was just behind the front lines. We were shelled quite heavily at one point and some stretcher bearers and doctors were injured._

_I need to tell you that I was one of those injured. I was carrying Charlie to a waiting ambulance and the bullets started flying about. My upper arm was grazed by a bullet, although it didn’t lodge into my body. Some shrapnel lodged into the side of my thigh. Not deeply, just on the outer layers. I was treated right away and was able to work after treatment. I’m well Carrots. Just two bandages on my body which will heal in time._

_How are the children? Write and tell me of their escapades. It always makes me laugh. I hope they are well. I have received three of your letters and their drawings. I look at them daily. I miss them terribly. Give them an extra kiss on their foreheads tonight and hold them tighter for me. Let them know it’s from Daddy._

_I have been given leave today and I will be on leave for another two days. I’ve decided to catch up on sleep so I’ll be ready for the next mission they send us to. Maybe I’ll dream about you while I’m sleeping. That would be bliss. I sleep with your perfume on my handkerchief right on my pillow. I can almost imagine you beside me._

_Enter my dreams, Carrots. I want you to. I need you to._

_I know it sounds simple and it looks so insignificant to write three short words on paper but I want to tell you over and over again – I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Your Gil_

*****

“Hey, Moods.” Gilbert was standing at the end of a hospital bed in a Stationary Hospital in Doullens staring at one of his best friends, both arms all wrapped up in bandages.

“Hey, Gilbert! I can’t believe you’re here. I’d shake your hand but I’ve been told to avoid touching things and shaking hands to avoid infection,” Moody explained with a slight smile as he tried to mask the pain and uncomfortable situation he was in.

“Good to know you’re following instructions,” grinned Gilbert trying make things light. “Let me check your burns,” Gilbert offered.

“Not that I’m complaining. It’s great to see a friendly face, but what are you doing here?” Moody asked as Gilbert unwrapped his bandages.

“After the battle at Hill 70 and Lens they needed more doctors in Stationery Hospitals so I’m now stationed here to run this ward to deal with the soldiers affected by the gassing at that battle. I was going through the patient list and saw your name. I’m your doctor Mr. Spurgeon.”

“What rotten luck!” Moody chuckled. “I was hoping for a woman doctor,” Moody winked.

“I won’t tell Ruby you just said that,” smiled Gilbert as he covered Moody’s burns with fresh bandages.

“Ruby. I miss that wife of mine,” Moody’s voice trailed off. “Right now, I’d do anything to hear that high pitched, fast talking, cute voice of hers.”

“I can imagine.” Gilbert and Moody looked at each other solemnly for a few seconds. There was an unspoken understanding how much they missed their wives and their children.

“It’s a wonder that you weren’t more affected by the mustard gas, Moods. I’m glad. While your burns are serious, as long as you keep things clean you will recover nicely. You may have scars, but you’ll have a story to tell. I can see from your chart that they have given you something for the pain. Just let me know or one of the nurses know if you’re uncomfortable.” Gilbert pulled up a chair and sat by Moody’s bedside.

“I hope I’m not keeping you from your duties,” Moody expressed, pleased to have a friend to chat to.

“I’m on a break. And I choose to spend it with a friend,” said Gilbert. While Moody was comforted by having Gilbert by his side, Gilbert was just as comforted having a Moody with him. Someone familiar and someone that truly knew him. Avonlea didn’t seem so far away to Gilbert with Moody in front of him.

“Thanks, Gilbert. You saved me you know.”

Gilbert reassured his friend. “I haven’t done anything but check your bandages. But I’ll look after you.”

“No. It’s more than that. Remember the first time Jerry, Charlie and I saw you in one of the tents and you had just arrived? After dinner, the four of us sat around smoking and talking about everything that night. When we started talking about the war you said something to us that stuck with me.”

“What was it?” Gilbert asked confused.

“You told us that poison gas can kill as much as normal artillery. You said if we hear the sound of the warning gong indicating the use of gas or if a shell nearby explodes without shrapnel being released to not hesitate and put on the gas mask immediately. You said not to question whether to put on the mask or not. You advised to hold our breath until the mask is on. Just do it, were your words. You then advised that once the mask is on, move away from where we are. Away from it and rethink our strategy once we’re out of danger.”

“I may have advised you to do it, Moody. But it was you that saved yourself. I’m glad you weren’t affected too much by it.”

“Some of my friends are gone, Gilbert. From inhaling the gas. Damaged lungs. I can’t believe I survived it.”

“Lucky for me because I’m ever so glad to have a friend here right now.”

Moody and Gilbert grinned at each other and were interrupted by a Red Cross volunteer. “A letter for you Lieutenant Spurgeon and a package for you Captain Blythe. The third correspondence this week Captain. Your wife must be a voracious writer,” said the volunteer as she handed the letter and the package over.

Moody laughed. “That’s a good way of putting it. She’s also a voracious talker.”

“Hey, that’s my wife you speak of. I may need to give you extra needles for that comment,” Gilbert said in jest as he laughed himself.

“You two know each other?” asked the volunteer.

“Lifelong friends,” commented Gilbert who was still chuckling.

When the volunteer left, Moody and Gilbert stared at each other and their postal items.

“Do you want privacy?” Gilbert asked Moody.

“Not really. I know that you can’t wait to open that package of Anne’s and I can’t wait to open this letter of Ruby’s so let’s just read it side by side right now.”

“Alright,” agreed Gilbert. Both of them opened the letters greedily and hurriedly.

They fell in silence as they both read their respective correspondence. Gilbert’s package was marked ‘read letter first’ in Anne’s scrawl and he followed instructions as he giggled. Somehow, he figured that Anne would know if he defied her wishes despite the fact that they were oceans apart. He followed Anne’s directions to avoid her wrath.

Moody chuckled on occasion as he read. However, he noticed that Gilbert began to get restless. He then started to bounce his leg up and down. Then Gilbert clapped his hands on either side of his hair and ran his hands through them. He then stood up and sat back down.

Moody tried to ignore Gilbert’s behaviour until he had finished reading Ruby’s letter. He then looked at Gilbert who was clearly in shock but had an unusually big grin on his face.

“What the hell was in that letter, Blythe?”

*****

_July 20, 1917_

_To my dearest husband and father of my children Gil,_

_Well. I have news. I won’t dilly dally and just tell you straight out Gil._

_I’m with child._

_Yes, you read right. I’M PREGNANT._

_I’m going to be a mother again and you are once again going to be a father._

_It seems our activities before you left weren’t just passionate and amazing and heavenly – to say the least – it was also, ahem, fruitful._

_On estimate, I am about four and a half months along as I write this letter._

_I wish I could deliver this news to you in person. I thought of telling you in a telegram, but telegrams are always to abrupt._

_I also wish I can see your face right now. I’m giggling just imagining it. There would be a shock look on your face, then a big grin would appear. Then you’d start looking all smug._

_I’m in shock as you can expect, especially as you’re in France and I am in Canada. But I have seen Emily and she has confirmed that I am indeed with child. I had to see her as I had to be sure._

_Our baby is due around December my love. A festive baby. What a gift!_

_Despite the occasional feeling of nausea the past month, I’ve been well so please don’t worry about my health. Emily has been wonderful and has taken it upon herself to check on me on an almost daily basis and Susan has been doting on me more than Marilla has been. I’m surrounded with people who are excited and love me dearly._

_I hope you’re happy? Are you happy about it my dearest? To be honest, I’m worried that you may find it inconvenient that this has happened now._

_Enclosed is a photo of me taken by Jem. I bought a camera to document things you may miss and have started a scrapbook so you may read it when you return. It’s mostly about the children but now, I guess I have to include my own progress in the scrapbook. As you can see a slight bump is already showing._

_With the arrival of this baby, there will be the ten of us. We’re on our way to breaking Mrs. Lynde’s record and you’ll have a lacrosse team when you return. Another human being half of you and half of me to welcome you home._

_I do have one gripe however. I am absolutely craving your Apple and Cinnamon Pancakes. Susan and I have tried to replicate your recipe but something is missing. May you please check the recipe attached and tell me if there is anything I need to add? I know it would be giving away your secret but for the sake of our unborn chid and the sanity of your pregnant wife – GIVE ME THE CORRECT RECIPE!_

_I can’t wait to hear what you think of all of this my love. I’m excited for us and our family. I love you, Gil._

_Much love from your expanding family,_

_Your Anne, your children and your baby to come_

*****

Gilbert, with eyes twinkling and a smile on his face, handed over the photo of Anne to Moody. Moody’s eyes went wide at the sight of Anne cradling and accentuating the small bump underneath her dress.

“You virile human being!” exclaimed Moody laughing. “What are you doing to your wife?!”

Gilbert laughed and pretended to scold his friend. “Not so loud Moods! I don’t want other men to feel jealous of my manliness. Besides, it’s what I did to her that she enjoyed so much.”

“I don’t want to hear it, Gilbert. Anne is like a sister to me having known her all this time,” chuckled Moody. “So, both of you were obviously busy just before you left?”

“I thought you didn’t want to hear it. But the answer is, yes, yes, we were,” Gilbert confirmed, still grinning widely. He was unable to keep still from excitement. He stood up, sat down, rubbed the back of his neck then folded his arms to keep himself from running around the room.

“Congratulations, Gilbert. I’m happy for both of you. If you are trying to match Rachel Lynde you’re on your way.”

“Thank you. So Moody, will you excuse me?” asked Gilbert, trying to be polite.

“Go! Go and write to your wife. I can tell you’re itching to do it. You’re excused Captain,” howled Moody as he watched Gilbert grab his package and run to his office.

Once he was at his desk, Gilbert remembered that there was something else in the package Anne sent. He picked up the item and unwrapped the brown paper it was wrapped in. It was a small teddy bear with a red heart embroidered on the left hand side of its chest and the word ‘baby’ on the pad of its feet. The bear had a tag attached to its paw which read:

A present from the baby to you, Gil. With a kiss and a hug from our baby (well, I held the bear against my burgeoning bump). Keep him safe and keep yourself safe so you may come home and present it to him when you return home.

*****

CANADIAN PACIFIC RAILWAY COMPANY’S TELEGRAPH

Doullens, France Aug 28-1917

Mrs. Anne Blythe,

Blythe-Lacroix Orchard

Avonlea, PEI

Received baby news today. Overjoyed. Letter to follow.

Recipe needs nutmeg.

Gilbert

*****

_France_

_August 28, 1917_

_To my wonderful, beautiful wife and mother of my children,_

_I am so ecstatic! Another baby! We are truly blessed Anne-girl! I have not stopped smiling since I read your letter. It has given me such joy and something to look forward to. Happy news indeed!_

_I hope you have received the telegram I sent today. I know you mentioned that a telegram is too abrupt for this news, but I couldn’t wait to tell you how overjoyed I am. Also, I felt that for the purpose of promptly satisfying your craving I needed to let you know to add nutmeg to the pancakes. I can’t let you and the baby wait a month to taste the full flavour of my pancakes! I’m pleased its what you crave, it’s like me being there, participating in your pregnancy._

_Are you truly well? I’m glad you are surrounded by our loved ones. I am very sorry I’m not there with you to experience this journey together. I’m longing, absolutely longing to touch your belly and say hello. So please, give your belly a rub for me and tell baby Blythe that Daddy sends his greetings._

_I want to know everything about this pregnancy, Carrots. So, please write as much as you can. How you’re feeling, any changes, aches and pains – everything! Have you felt the baby kick as yet?_

_How I wish this war has ended so I can go home to you immediately._

_I should let you know that I am now stationed in a Stationary Hospital in Doullens and I am in charge of a ward. Moody is currently under my care – he will be fine, and I shared the news with him. I’m glad he’s here. It’s like getting a taste of Avonlea in France and he is happy for the both of us with regards to our impending arrival._

_If you’re with me right now, I’d pick you up, swing you around then give you and your baby bump a thousand kisses._

_Anne, my sweetheart. You are one amazing woman. You have truly made me feel so delighted and lucky with this news. Thank you for this gift. I can’t wait to meet our new little one._

_Your proud husband and father to be (again!),_

_Your Gil_

_P.S. I will have to attain some lacrosse equipment when I return. What should we call ourselves? The Blythe Buccaneers?_

*****

_France_

_October 2, 1917_

_Dear Carrots,_

_The hospital is keeping me busy with cases that require patients to have such a long convalescence. The resilience of the soldiers is a constant source of amazement. Most of the time, once they are discharged off they go again to do their job to fight for what’s right._

_How are you, Anne-girl? You would be around seven months pregnant by now. I imagine that you would be feeling exhausted by lunchtime and would probably be taking afternoon naps. Take your naps, Carrots. Rest as much as you can. You deserve it my dear._

_Is the baby active? Are the kicks strong? Please tell me all about it, Anne-girl. I’m disappointed that I’m not there to feel it._

_I have attached a piece of paper with name suggestions. Please let me know what you think. I hope you don’t mind me and my lists. It keeps my mind occupied and excited about the baby._

_I’ve been praying and hoping that this war ends soon so that I may be able to be there for the birth. But I have come to the conclusion last night that it will not happen. The dismay I feel over it is heartbreaking. It pains me, Carrots. I’m trying not to think about it. Other men have been in the same situation and have had no option but to cope with it. Then I must do the same._

_Please know that given a choice and a chance I would be there in a heartbeat to meet our baby on its birthday. But there is no choice. I have to be here. We are only allowed a few days leave at a time and our choice is to either to go London or Paris or stay where we are._

_I have asked for leave from Dec 1 to Dec 10 and it has been granted. I will be going to Paris to visit Victor and Winnie. They have kindly offered for me to stay with their family at the time. I’m looking forward to it, to reminisce about old times and to see old friends._

_Unfortunately, I shall be working through Christmas. A doctor has to be here at the hospital. The patients will need someone and I volunteered. But don’t fret. We have plans to make Christmas fun and memorable for those stick here. We will decorate a tree, ask for rations for a Christmas Pudding and we will sing some Carols. It will be a good day._

_I’m missing the children. Please let them know that I thoroughly enjoyed reading their self-made books with their illustrations. I especially loved Di’s story about a pregnant Mama getting stuck at the rabbit hole’s entrance upon deciding to chase after Alice down the rabbit hole. The drawing alone made me laugh for a long time._

_Lastly, I miss you. I miss your touch and your kisses. I look at your photograph everyday with your growing belly. I live for those photographs Anne, so please keep on sending them._

_Thinking of you at all times, even in my dreams,_

_Your Gil_

*****

_October 27, 1917_

_Dearest Gil,_

_How are you, my dearest? I’m afraid I’m not doing very well emotionally at the moment. It may be the pregnancy causing it, but I can’t help but miss you so much._

_I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make you feel sad. There are just days when I miss you more than most and this is one of those days._

_Perhaps it’s the baby’s incessant kicking today causing my melancholy. I’m happy to feel the baby greet me as such, yet I wish I could grab your hand to make you feel it, like you used to with all our other children._

_Did you receive our care package we sent you with the biscuits and candy and the woollen jumper I knitted? The girls took turns knitting a few lines of the scarf, one at a time, hence the unevenness of it all. But it should keep you warm when winter arrives to the full._

_Not long to go until the little one arrives. As you can see from the photograph, I am well and truly pregnant with a sack of potatoes in front of me. It even feels like a sack of potatoes. The back pain is making me uncomfortable. Remember how you would rub my back and my hips when they hurt during pregnancy? I miss that._

_I should stop myself from lamenting. I’m supposed to cheer you up with letters from home, not the other way around. So enough, Anne._

_I should report that Charlie has arrived home safe, much to the relief of Jane and his family. However, he has a long rehabilitation ahead. David has been tending to him and has recommended some therapy to assist in ensuring his mobility returns back to normal. He is currently walking with crutches but in time should recover. Meanwhile, he has volunteered his time at the local telegraph station to deliver Militia and Defence related telegrams to families, instead of the young boys typically in their employ. There is nothing worse then having bad news delivered by a child. A soldier who has been there would me more sensitive and appropriate to deliver news from the front._

_I was reading the list of names you have given me and the baby definitely kicked when I read out one particular name. I won’t tell you what name it was, but I shall surprise you when the time comes. Cheeky, I know, but rest assured that a girl’s name and a boy’s name has been picked by our own child already._

_The baby just kicked again with a message to say hello to Daddy._

_Rilla and Shirley just entered the library and as I’m writing this they are fighting over my lap. So, I must go and attend to these two troublemakers._

_Kisses and hugs to you my sweet._

_Much love,_

_Your Anne_

*****

_France_

_November 20, 1917_

_To my dearest wife Anne-girl,_

_I am sorry for not writing lately. It’s been a harrowing few weeks. I was sent to Belgium where Canadians had two weeks of planned attacks. I was asked to work at the Casualty Clearing Station initially, which I did, but volunteered to help the stretcher bearers when the weather turned conditions into one horrible mess. The soldiers had to work through a sopping mudbath which made their work and the work of the Medical Corps harder than what it should have been. Even after the Canadians had done their duty, it took another few days to clear the injured and to return to the Stationary Hospital._

_I will be earnest with you, Anne. I am weary – physically and mentally. Normally I would go to you when I would feel hopeless and you would give me comfort. This is my way of going to you, Anne. I hope you don’t mind. You don’t have to do anything Anne-girl. By the time you receive this it will be close to Christmas and our baby would already be born. I just need to write to you about how I’ve really been. You’re my wife, which I’m grateful for and the one I turn to in times of need. I need you right now._

_I’m tired. My body aches but I push through. But my mind has been full of angry thoughts lately. I think seeing so many people suffer, not just the soldiers but also the people, the civilians, that live here has finally affected my mind. I’m so glad you and the children are in Canada. This isn’t the way to live. To see your home and one’s country destroyed is heartbreaking._

_I’m also angry that I can’t be there for the birth of our baby. Anne, it is punishing to me to think I can’t be there. This war has separated so many families. It truly is unfair._

_I am aiming to change my thought process and think of the positives. I’m about to become a father again and that thought has been bringing me comfort. Today, I have resolved that I will concentrate on praying for you and the baby that all goes well. I am looking forward to some good news soon. News of a new family member._

_Jerry, Moody and I have asked for the same two days leave so we can spend time with each other. We even requested that if they only allow a day, it would be enough. We have no plans to go anywhere. Just some time to spend together to play cards, perhaps to even watch a movie or a show. I just heard this afternoon that my leave has been granted. Hopefully theirs have been as well._

_I received your care package last week. It’s been a blessing. Made me smile. Thank you. I wish I can send you something. Maybe when I go to Paris, I shall get you something special._

_I love you Anne-girl. More than you know._

_In nervous and excited anticipation for our baby,_

_Your Gil_

*****

  
“Mrs. Doctor dear. Please sit down. I’ll cook for the family. You need not worry,” said Susan as she took the ladle away from Anne’s hand.

Anne sighed loudly. “Susan, I appreciate your concern but I have done nothing the whole day. I’m bored. Let me do something!”

“And suffer the wrath of Hazel? No thank, you. Besides, look at you. You can barely walk.” Susan laughed at the sight of Anne shuffling towards the sink.

“No laughing, Susan,” Anne grinned. “Pregnant women take offence to being laughed at. So, what would you have me do then?”

“Go to the parlour and join your children. They are practicing their parts for the upcoming Christmas pantomime,” urged Susan, pushing Anne out of the kitchen.

“Fine,” agreed Anne defeated as she slowly walked towards the parlour. She found Jem and Walter standing on one side of the sofa while the twins were on the other end with Joy in front of them as conductor. Her daughter was making them sing rounds of ‘Jingle Bells’.

Meanwhile, Shirley and Rilla were jumping up and down on the sofa. Anne could not be bothered telling them to stop. She reasoned they weren’t hurting anyone, besides she was having aches and pains, the usual afflictions of being pregnant. The last thing she wanted was to raise her voice.

She delighted in the hearing the children sing. Although she tried not to laugh. The twins had a lovely voice, almost angelic for their age. But the boys, well, they were trying.

“And again!” demanded Joy as they finished a set.

“Can we have a break? We’ve been singing non-stop!” begged Nan.

“Yes, Joy. I’m starting to sound like a frog,” said Jem which made Walter laugh. It only encouraged Jem who then started to croak like one.

“Look, Mama is here. Maybe she can read us a story for our rest break,” suggested Di.

“Good idea, Di. Go get me a book. Why don’t we start reading a Christmas Carol since its Christmas soon? We can read a little bit each night.” Anne smiled at her children. Joy went to grab the book while Rilla ran up to Anne and pulled her towards the sofa.

Joy went to hand the book to Anne. “Wait a minute Joy, let me sit down first.” Anne shuffled closer to the sofa and went to arch her back while supporting it with her hand. She then started to bend her knees slowly.

“Oh!” Anne exclaimed in surprise. Then she winced.

“Mama wet her nappy,” said Shirley as he pointed to the puddle on the floor.

“Mama! Did you not feel the need to go?” exclaimed Joy, horrified that her mother lost control of her senses.

“Joy, go get Susan. I’m about to have the baby.”

*****

Bash burst through the front door of the Orchard House in a panic. “Alright, Emily and David are here. Everything will be fine. Where’s Anne? There you are. Why aren’t you in bed?”

“I’m having a baby, Bash and I’ve had more than a few. I’m fine,” said Anne as she rolled her eyes. Anne then spied Hazel and Marilla behind the Oaks. “Oh, look. Every one is here. I’m surprised, Matthew, Elijah, Muriel and your girls are not here.”

“Believe me, they wanted to come but I think the house is full. The Oaks also left their children with Muriel,” said Marilla with a smile.

“Alright, I’m in charge. Susan, feed the children. Ma and Marilla go help Susan. I’ll take Anne to the bedroom,” ordered Bash with seriousness.

Anne chuckled. “And then what Bash? You’ll deliver the baby? Although, I don’t doubt you can. You did deliver that baby in Trinidad. But calm down. You’re worse than Gilbert.”

Bash looked at Anne with his arms crossed. “Gilbert left me in charge, Anne. And I’ll have you know that at each birth, I’ve had to drown your husband in whiskey.”

“What’s whiskey?” asked little Shirley confused.

“Why did you try to drown Daddy?” Nan tugged Bash’s shirt.

“Uncle Bash, Daddy left me in charge. Not you!” frowned Jem. He was after all the man of the house. Jem then positioned himself protectively beside Anne.

Anne raised her brows at Bash. “Oh, Uncle Bash. So many things to answer for. Maybe you should help yourself to some whiskey.” Anne giggled.

Bash couldn’t help but smile. “You’ve turned into your husband since he’s gone. Never did I imagine Anne Blythe to mock me.”

“How about Uncle Bash sit down. Whiskey may actually be a good idea. David and I will take Anne upstairs and examine her,” Emily suggested gently.

Hazel then took command. “Alright, all children to the kitchen! Including the big baby,” Hazel glared at Bash.

At that moment, Anne suddenly winced in pain and started to breathe slowly. Emily rushed over to guide her through the pain.

Everyone, especially the children, couldn’t help but stare.

“Quit looking everyone. Please let me be,” said Anne slowly as she panted.

“Is Mama going to be alright?” Joy asked as she looked up at Marilla who was directing her to the kitchen.

“She will, sweetheart. Mama will be having her baby soon. That’s all,” replied Marilla in hushed tones while walking away.

Jem stood in front of Bash with his arms crossed.

“What? What is it Jem?” Bash asked perplexed at the little boy looking at him with a scowl.

“I’m in charge. You heard your mother. In the kitchen, Uncle Bash,” Jem answered sternly.

Bash tried not to smirk. He started to walk away while looking at Anne. Jem following closely behind him. “Such attitude. I wonder where he got that from?”

Anne, whose contraction had passed, smiled and said proudly, “Me, of course.”

*****

“All seems fine, Anne. You’re nearly fully dilated. Contractions are coming in time as expected and the baby is in position. It won’t be long now,” assured David with a grin.

Emily fixed Anne’s pillows. “Are you in any pain or discomfort?”

“Not more than expected. It doesn’t seem to hurt as much as it used to be with the first few children,” Anne admitted.

“I think we can safely say that you’re an expert at this Anne,” chuckled Emily.

Anne grinned back at the Oaks. Then suddenly, her emotions became uncontrollable and she started sobbing. Emily rushed to put her arm around Anne.

Emily asked gently. “Anne, what is it?”

“May you please get Marilla?” pleaded Anne with tears.

“Of course,” David said as he rushed out the door.

In less than a minute, Marilla came rushing in the door, worried for Anne. “Anne, what is it? What’s wrong?”

Emily stood up to leave the room. “I’ll give you a minute.”

Marilla scurried over to Anne and sat next to her, and placed an arm around her daughter. “I want Gilbert,” Anne cried. “I wish he was here. He’s never missed a birth of any of our children. I need him.” Anne wept into Marilla’s shoulder. Months of emotion from the anxiety and missing Gilbert spilling out of her in heavy sobs.

“There, there, Anne. You miss him and you need him. I’m sure that Gilbert feels the same about you. In fact, he would be absolutely heartbroken that he’s not here. But it can’t be helped. He will be home eventually to see you and the rest of the family.”

“I know. But I still…,” Anne continued to sob.

“I know, Anne. I know,” said Marilla who could feel Anne’s heartache.

“Marilla, if anything happens to me, there’s a stack of letters in the study inside my desk drawer. One for Gil, the children, Diana, for you and Matthew. Will you make sure it gets delivered if ever…if ever something bad happens?”

“Shh, Anne. It’s fine. I will. I promise.” Marilla then went to kiss Anne’s temple. “Is there anything else you’d like me to do?”

“Stay with me?” Anne looked into Marilla’s eyes, pleading.

“Of course. I won’t leave your side unless you tell me to.”

“Thank you, Marilla.”

“What did Gilbert used to do, to help you during this time?”

“He would massage my lower back when it hurt. He would also read my favourite passages in Jane Eyre.”

“To read and rub your back. Those I can do,” Marilla smiled.

She spied the book on Anne’s bedside table. The book was permanently there, in arms reach so it was available whenever Anne felt the need to read a passage from her favourite novel.

Marilla reached for the book and started to read passages that were underlined by Anne. Anne rested her head on Marilla’s shoulder, willing herself to listen. But her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was longing for her husband and she was having a silent conversation with him.

_Gil, I wish you were here_ , she lamented.

*****

Emily, David and Marilla were upstairs with Anne as she went through labour. Everybody else stayed in the parlour. Hazel had Rilla and Susan had Shirley, both sleeping in their arms. Bash was playing marbles with the other children on the floor. Although all of them were distracted. Anne screaming was echoing through the house. Occasional loud encouragement from the doctors could be heard.

It worried the children. Normally, they would be at Green Gables with Susan and their grandparents. But with Gilbert not around, they refused to leave their mother’s side. The adults allowed them to stay. However, Hazel warned them that they may hear their Mama scream and cry.

“Are you sure Mama is fine?” asked Di out loud.

“She is sweetheart. Birthing hurts. I’m not going to lie to you. Screaming sometimes helps,” assured Hazel sweetly.

“I’m scared,” Nan started to cry. Nan went up to Joy and Joy gave her sister a cuddle.

“Was Mama like this each time she gave birth to all of us?” asked Walter, horrified.

“Yes,” answered Hazel honestly. “It’s fine children. It will be over soon then you’ll meet your new brother or sister.”

“Whose turn is it?” Bash asked out loud, hoping to distract the Blythe children.

Quietly, the children obliged and took their turns. After a few minutes, the screaming stopped. There was silence. Everyone looked at each other. Then the sound of a crying baby filled the house. Grins appeared on everyone’s faces. Happiness and relief filled the room.

Marilla came downstairs, smiling. “Now, we must all be very quiet. Your Mama is quite tired but she wants all of you to meet the baby. If everyone can follow me upstairs, quietly, no running and we must talk in whispers. Then it’s off to Green Gables with me for a sleepover alright? So, Mama and the baby may rest. Hazel and Emily will stay here the night. Understood?”

A chorus of nods and “yes, Gran” were heard in the room.

Hazel and Susan roused Shirley and Rilla gently.

Marilla took the lead with the older children following her. Shirley and Rilla were carried up the stairs by Hazel and Susan, still sleepy eyed, but silent, followed by Bash at the rear.

When the Blythe children entered, they went up in awe towards their mother in a single file. The adults, stood towards the doorway. Emily and David watched with huge smiles on their faces.

Anne looked tired but joyful. She was smiling as the children entered. “Come, come. Come meet the baby,” she encouraged her brood.

The children surrounded Anne on both sides of the bed, all smiling and quietly excited.

“The baby is so tiny,” said Joy.

“It reminds me of Rilla when she was born. The baby has the same small hands,” said Nan.

“And small feet,” added Di in delight.

“Why does the baby have a scrunchy face?” Walter asked a bit too loudly.

“Shhh!” demanded Joy, looking at Walter sternly.

Anne laughed. “It’s alright. All of you were born with a scrunchy face.”

“Isn’t the baby precious?” Anne gushed in a whisper as she looked down at the baby in her arms.

“The baby looks like Daddy,” observed Jem.

It was exactly what was in everyone’d mind. The baby had a full head of hair, the same shade of brown as Gilbert’s with curly ends. When the baby was being cleaned, Anne spied dark eyes with specks of green and gold, just like Gilbert’s.

“Do you have a name?” Marilla asked.

“Yes. Gilbert and I decided on it.” Anne nodded with a faraway look in her eyes.

*****

“Thank you for letting me stay, here,” Gilbert expressed sincerely as he tapped his glass of red wine against Victor’s glass.

“A pleasure, Gilbert. It’s no problem. It’s nice to see you, it’s been too long,” smiled Victor.

“Are you sure that you are unable to get leave for Christmas? You’re welcome to spend Christmas with us. You know that. Invite Jerry and Moody too,” insisted Winnie as she looked at Gilbert sincerely.

“Thank you, Winnie. But Jerry will be going to London on leave to spend Christmas with Diana’s relatives. Moody will be joining him. Meanwhile, I’ve volunteered to stay at the hospital. There are still patients that need to be looked after.”

“I would look after them for you, but I’ve been told that I’m too old to join the Medical Corps,” laughed Victor. “I can still walk without a cane you know,” Victor continued in jest while everyone laughed.

Someone knocked on the door and Winnie left to answer it.

“You know I’m only a few years younger than you, I just scraped in Victor,” chuckled Gilbert.

“So how has it been?”

Gilbert took a sip of wine. “It’s hard. The hardest thing is being away from family. It’s what gets to me the most. Anne is about to have a baby and I can’t be there. It’s heartbreaking.”

“I can imagine. But you’re doing something for the greater good, Gilbert.”

“I hope so Victor. And I hope we’re triumphant in the end. Because I’m losing heart. I’ve sacrificed being with my family hoping I can give them a better future. But it’s taking a long time. How much longer will families be separated?”

“It’s what Winnie has been thankful for, that I’m considered over the age of conscription. But from the other side, Gilbert. I feel helpless. I feel like I’m doing nothing.”

“You’re not. You’re looking after the civilians who still need health care while some doctors are away. You’re here for your family at every step, which is a lucky thing. It’s something that I regret about all this,” admitted Gilbert.

“Regret nothing, Gilbert. You’re doing your best. It’s all you can do.”

Suddenly they were interrupted by Winnie’s voice. “Look who’s here everyone!”

Gilbert turned around and was surprised.

“Catherine!” he exclaimed.

“Gilbert! Is Anne with you?” Catherine asked excitedly.

“No, she’s in Canada with the children. I’m here on Medical Corps leave. How about your husband?”

“He’s with the Allied forces. His leave won’t be until Christmas. Gilbert, do you remember this little baby?” asked Catherine with a smile, her hands resting on top of a child’s shoulder.

In front of Catherine was a boy and a little girl. The boy looked slightly older than Jem. But he knew the boy’s features well. It was the same eye shape and lips as the baby that he and Anne cared for in Paris years ago.

Gilbert bent down and said hello to both children. He then turned to the boy. Winnie, Victor and Catherine smiling in anticipation. The boy was smiling shyly at Gilbert.

“Henri, right?” Gilbert smiled.

The boy nodded.

“You probably don’t know me…,” Gilbert began.

“I do. Mama and Papa have told me all about you and Anne. I’ve seen photographs of my baptism and Mama and Anne write to each other,” said Henri in perfectly good English.

All the emotion and affection Gilbert felt when he looked after Henri as a baby started flooding back. He was elated to see that the baby he had in his arms and almost adopted as his own was now a fine-looking young man. He had seen photographs of Henri growing up from Anne’s correspondence with Catherine. But to see him in the flesh was a different feeling. It made his past life come back to him.

“Well, I’m glad you know of me Henri. Nice to see you again,” said Gilbert pleased as he held his hand out for Henri to shake.

Henri looked up at his mother. Catherine encouraged him. “Go on.”

Instead of taking Gilbert’s hand. Henri gave Gilbert a hug. It surprised Gilbert but he reciprocated by enveloping the boy in his arms.

When Henri pulled apart from him, he faced Gilbert and said. “Mama said you helped her give birth to me. She also said if you and Anne didn’t look after me while she was looking for Papa, I would have been lost. I know how lucky I am that you looked after me. Thank you.”

“It was a pleasure, Henri. Anne and I would do it all over again if you needed it,” assured Gilbert.

Henri grinned. “You know I still have the bear you gave me. I know it’s a bit childish but it’s my comfort bear and I pull it out of my trunk when I need it.”

“Really? I’m glad you like it.” Gilbert was incredibly touched.

“It’s true,” interjected Catherine, pleased that the reunion went well.

Since the ice had been broken, Henri began to get more talkative. “Do you play chess?”

Gilbert grinned. “I do. I love the game.”

“Do you want to play? You, Victor and I can take turns playing.”

“Sure. I’d be glad to. But wouldn’t you rather play with the other children?”

Henri wrinkled his nose. “No. They’re girls. I’d rather play with the men.”

This instigated a laugh amongst the adults.

“How about I join both of you later?” suggested Victor who wanted Gilbert and Henri to get reacquainted. “I’ll help Winnie with supper before it gets too late. The girls can play in the bedroom.”

“Great idea,” agreed Winnie who then called for her children. “Madeleine! Marceline! Aurelia is here!”

The girls went to grab Henri’s sister and dragged her to their room.

“I’ll help with supper,” suggested Catherine as she rushed to join Victor and Winnie in the kitchen leaving Gilbert to play a few rounds of chess with Henri.

*****

The boy was incredibly smart. And tactical. Gilbert actually had a challenging game of chess against Henri. He supposed the boy had a mathematician for a father and inherited his brains. He truly enjoyed playing chess with him as he got to know him better.

“I hope you’re not letting me win. I can win on my own account you know,” said Henri, challenging Gilbert with a smirk.

Gilbert chuckled. “I’m not. I honestly am playing to the best of my ability. I’m a bit rusty though. I used to play everyday when I was your age.”

“I just want to win fair and square that’s all,” shrugged Henri. “So far we’ve won two rounds each.”

“Believe me, you’ve won fair and square,” Gilbert continued to chuckle. The grin on his face remained. Henri looked at him quizzically.

“What’s so funny?” the boy asked.

“You remind me of Anne. She’s competitive. Just like you,” said Gilbert as he made his move.

“I’d like to meet Anne, one day. Mama really likes her.”

“You should meet her. She’d love that. Come to Canada one day and stay with us.”

“I’d love that. Thank you. Maybe when I’m older,” said Henri as he moved a chess piece.

There was then a sudden loud knock on the door. Gilbert heard his name being spoken. He paused the game for a minute expecting to be interrupted.

As predicted, Victor walked into the parlour and approached Gilbert.

Victor handed over a piece of paper to Gilbert. “Telegram for you, Gilbert.”

Gilbert hurriedly opened up the piece of paper in his hands. Victor and Henri watched on with curiosity. Gilbert quickly scanned the page. A big grin appeared on his face and he screamed in delight.

“Arrgh! Good news! Good news indeed!” Gilbert exclaimed.

Winnie and Catherine ran out of the kitchen to see what the excitement was all about.

“What is it? What’s the news?” asked Winnie impatiently.

“I have a son! A newborn son!” Gilbert declared excitedly.

Everyone cheered. Winnie and Victor got some champagne and proposed a toast.

“To Gilbert, Anne and baby Blythe!” proposed Victor.

“To Gilbert, Anne and baby Blythe!” echoed all as they toasted their glasses together with Henri looking on with a grin on his face.

*****

PARIS TELEGRAPH

Avonlea, Canada Dec 5-1917

Dr. Gilbert Blythe,

42 rue Poussin

PARIS

Son arrived PM Dec 4. Sebastian Gilbert Blythe.

Brown curls hazel eyes. Anne and Seb both well.

Congratulations Dad.

Dr. David Oak

*****

CANADIAN PACIFIC RAILWAY COMPANY’S TELEGRAPH

Paris, France Dec 6-1917

Mrs. Anne Blythe,

Blythe-Lacroix Orchard

Avonlea, PEI

Elated with arrival of Seb. Proud husband and father. Love to all.

Gilbert

*****

_Paris, France_

_Dec 5, 1917_

_My darling wife Anne,_

_I am sitting writing this in Winnie and Victor’s guest bedroom after everyone has retired for the night. I received David’s telegram earlier just before supper announcing the arrival of our beloved baby boy – Sebastian Gilbert Blythe. What a name!_

_I can’t sleep, Anne-girl. I’m so excited. I hope that the labour went well and you weren’t in too much pain. I am so very sorry I couldn’t be there. It breaks my heart that I wasn’t there to help you through it. It also breaks my heart that I will have to wait until I return before I can lay eyes on Seb and hold him in my arms. How can one be so happy and heartbroken at the same time? Is it even possible?_

_Please send photographs. Is it true he looks like me? Poor child if he does. But I guess some of our children will have to look like me. I jest. He’s half of you, therefore he’s beautiful._

_How did Bash react when he heard the baby’s name? I wish I was there to see it. Did he dance around that crazy dance of his?_

_Rest well sweet girl. Please follow doctors’ orders and let everyone look after you as you recover. I know you Anne, you get bored easily and will attempt to do more than what you should. Just enjoy your time of rest Anne-girl. Please. For me._

_I hope Seb behaves himself and is not much of a fuss. Being the youngest he will have to fit right in. He’ll be a tough boy I expect. He’ll have to contend with three older brothers and be doted on by four older sisters._

_How did the other children react? I can’t believe that sweet Rilla is no longer the youngest in our clan. How time flies._

_I should tell you that Catherine and little Henri dropped by today and had dinner with us. It made my heart leap to see him so unexpectedly. Funny, or rather interesting but the love I felt for him when he was a baby resurfaced. It’s still there. It’s like suddenly my memory remembered and I was so happy to see him._

_Henri has grown so much. But he knows about us and his early beginnings. Catherine has been quite open about it. He’s a very smart boy. I wish you were here to meet him. He reminds me of you - competitive, intelligent, witty with a great sense of humour._

_Victor, Winnie and their girls are wonderful as usual. Very hospitable and they make me feel like I’m part of the family. I’m glad I was granted this leave. It’s exactly what I needed._

_Write soon please. I’m longing to know more about the new addition to our family. Every time you hold him and kiss him please do it twice. One from you and another one from me._

_Sebastian Gilbert Blythe. Little Seb, Welcome to my heart little one._

_I love you Anne-girl. Thank you for giving me another wonderful gift._

_Your proud husband,_

_Your Gil_

*****

_Dec 5, 1917_

_Dearest Gil,_

_Our little bundle has arrived, my love! Sebastian Gilbert Blythe was born yesterday around 7:30 in the evening. He’s absolutely precious, Gil. So beautiful._

_I would have written you as soon as I gave birth to him but Marilla was ever so stern and forbade me. She forbade me, Gil! I’m a mother in my thirties and Marilla forbade me! I was too tired to argue. I fell asleep and sleep I did until Seb needed me._

_He looks so much like you, which is probably why I’m so in love. He has a thick head of hair, curly at the ends and when he has his eyes open, he has the same shade of hazel as yours with green and gold flecks twinkling in the light. He also has your face shape. The same strong jaw and splendid chin._

_It seems he has my nose and lips though. But it suits his face. What gets me Gil is that he already looks at me the way you have always looked at me. His eyes are so expressive. He stares at me as I nurse him and it seems like he is looking deep within my soul. I have already seen that he also has the habit of lifting his brows or crinkling his forehead when he thinks. He is all you. So much of you._

_I was not in labour long at all. My waters broke unexpectedly then within three and a half hours, he was born. The pain was not as bad compared to the other births. I guess my body knows how to prepare itself now. Please don’t take that as an invitation for more! Let me just enjoy Seb first._

_I had a moment of weakness and cried for you and Marilla helped me through it. I made her read Jane Eyre to me and rub my back. She was wonderful Gil. But she wasn’t you. Please don’t mention it to her. I don’t wish for her to be heartbroken at the comment. I was glad she was my support. But I really wanted you. Admittedly, all this time, I was hoping that the Gods would be kind and form some sort of miracle and bring you home to me. Then you would be able to be with me to welcome Seb into the world. But it wasn’t meant to be. It’s nobody’s fault. I just have to let it go and not dwell on it._

_The children are incredibly excited. They stayed at Green Gables for the night while Hazel and Emily stayed with me. The girls are fighting over Seb, wanting to hold him all the time. Even little Rilla was getting angry at her older sisters for not giving her a chance to hold Seb. I could only laugh at her cute, little angry face._

_The boys are already planning on what they would do with Seb – fishing, teaching him to skate. I told them they’d have to wait for a while for that to happen. However, Jem and Walter did point out that they planned the same things with Shirley and now they are actually teaching him how to fish and skate. They’re right, time does fly._

_I should tell you, when I announced that the baby’s name would be Sebastian Gilbert Blythe and we shall call him Seb, everyone said it was beautiful. Bash cried, Gil. He actually cried. He had tears fall down his cheeks. Then he went towards me on the bed and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. He then patted Seb’s head. He didn’t say much. He said ‘thank you’ and ‘it means so much to me’ and ‘I love your family so much’. He then whispered in my ear and requested that I don’t tell you that he cried or he’ll never live it down. But my loyalties are with you, my darling. I’m telling you he cried. Tease him to the death. I look forward to watching it unfold._

_Hazel was wide eyed. She then asked me, “Are you sure you want to name your new baby after two mokes who travelled together?” It made everyone laugh. Even Bash. Hazel grinned. Everyone knew she was only teasing._

_I have taken pictures of Seb this morning and have asked Bash to take it to Charlottetown for prints to be done. I have requested it as priority and we should be able to mail it to your tomorrow with this letter._

_I can’t wait for you to meet him, Gil. My Gil and his miniature Seb. That would be a splendid day, both of you together in the same room._

_I miss you, Gil. Even more so now. I only hope this war ends soon so you can come back home. But I have another piece of you with me, and I am grateful for it. Thank you for giving me such a gift._

_I love you, Gil. I hope to see you soon._

_Always,_

_Your Anne_

Gilbert received the letter just after Christmas. He looked at the three photographs Anne had enclosed with the letter. The back all inscribed with ‘Seb 1 day old’.

There was baby Sebastian with his eyes closed, face all scrunched up as a newborn would have. He really did have Gilbert’s mop of dark hair with subtle curls at the ends. Another photo was of Seb with his eyes open, his sparse eyebrows slightly curved up. Lastly there was Sebastian bundled up in Anne’s arms, the baby looking at his mother with interest, brows furrowed, Anne smiling down in delight.

Gilbert must have stared at the photographs for a good ten minutes trailing a finger along the image of Seb’s face, before retiring for bed. He hadn’t cried since he arrived in France, that is, until that moment. In the darkness, tears fell on his cheeks silently as he desperately wished he was home cradling his new son in his arms.

*****

Gilbert was washing his hands after performing surgery at the Stationary Hospital in Doullens. It was an hour before midnight, he was tired and hungry, having missed supper due to the emergency but was happy with the way the surgery went.

“You want to get something to eat?” Gilbert was asked by his co-surgeon who was well and ready to go.

“I need some fresh air after being in the operating theatre for hours. I’ll just grab some fruit and go for a walk,” decided Gilbert as he wiped his hands dry.

“Alright, then. See you in the morning. Thanks for the assistance.”

Gilbert smiled and offered his hand which the other surgeon took. “No. Thank you. It was a success. The outcome we wanted. Will see you in the morning for another busy day.”

Gilbert quickly went into one of the wards to check on Moody. He shook his head and couldn’t help but chuckle. Moody was back in his care and despite being nursed for a nasty gunshot wound to the leg, he had managed to make Gilbert laugh earlier in the day.

He quickly did the rounds in the half empty ward, checking on his patients. All were asleep and seemed at peace. Moody was in slumber like the other soldiers when Gilbert reached his bed. Gilbert was worried about infection so he felt for Moody’s forehead and was careful not to disturb his friend. Satisfied that he did not have a fever, Gilbert left the ward, went to the sleeping quarters to grab his jacket. As an afterthought, he grabbed the small box by his bedside to take with him and went to the kitchen to stuff his pockets with fruit to eat.

Gilbert walked out of the citadel that was housing the hospital and walked into the night. Despite it being in the cover of darkness, the night sky was clear, stars shining bright and a pleasing light breeze blew crisp air all around. Gilbert took a few deep breaths, relishing the fresh air. He walked towards the nearest field and settled himself on a makeshift bench then started munching on an apple.

As he munched on, he opened the box next to him which housed all the letters and photographs that Anne and the rest of Avonlea had sent him so far. He grabbed the tiny bear that Anne had sent, Seb’s bear, and looked at it, running his thumb over the heart stitched on its chest. He lamented that Seb would be nearly six months and he has yet to meet him.

He finished his apple and threw the core by flinging it into an overgrown garden bed. He placed the bear back in the box and took out a stack of photographs that Anne had sent. He chuckled at the photo of his whole family, Anne and all the children, even Susan, around the Christmas tree with berets on their heads. Berets which were sent over by Gilbert as Christmas presents. Seb even wore his miniature beret, just two weeks old. Joy and Jem held a sign that said ‘We miss you’. The twins held a sign that said ‘We love you’.

Suddenly, an approaching noise captured Gilbert’s attention. It was not uncommon to hear aircraft from a distance or even explosions. However, the noise was getting louder by the second. A noise he identified as an aeroplane. Gilbert looked up and saw a plane that was marked differently to that of the Allied forces. It circled the hospital. He stiffened, his instincts telling him it was highly unusual and to be on alert.

The plane flew away, much to his relief as he sat in the garden looking at the stars, the noise of the plane fading away. However, within a few seconds, he realised that the noise was getting louder again. The plane seemed to have turned around and was coming back. Gilbert looked up again and saw that the plane dropped a flare which lit up the outside of the hospital.

Immediately, Gilbert stuffed his pockets with the letters and photographs and the tiny bear, determined not to lose his most prized possessions with him. His eyes were still on the plane above and pretty soon he saw something big drop out from its carriage. Even before it hit the ground, he knew what it was. “Holy, fuck!” he muttered.

He watched as the bomb hit the hospital. The bomb exploded and lit up the night sky. The noise of the explosion was deafening, the heat and force vibrated through him. Then Gilbert saw part of the building that housed the operating theatre and the sleeping quarters collapse slowly into the ground.

“Fuck!” Gilbert yelled as he ran towards the collapsed and burning building. At once, he saw some nurses and staff run out screaming.

Gilbert knew immediately that those who were in the operating theatre and the ward by it would have immediately been killed. The east wing was nothing but a pile of rubble and fire. But the rest of the hospital was still standing. His ward was still standing.

His instincts kicked in. He had to save the patients in his ward.

Doctors, orderlies and nurses who managed to get outside the building started work on rescuing patients who were unable to walk. It was hard work, the fire was uncontrollable and they had no means of putting it out. The building was also in danger of further collapse, forcing those who were evacuating patients to observe their surroundings carefully.

The bombardment did not stop. The enemy plane came back a few times to drop more bombs. Each time the plane was heard to approach, those who were recusing patients were forced out of the building to run to the nearest field in the event that the building was targeted again. They only would go back on their rescue mission once the planes had departed and it was clear that no other part of the building was to collapse.

English and French soldiers nearby who had heard the explosion had arrived and advised the hospital officers and staff to suspend rescue until they could ascertain the safety of the building and until the fire was under control.

Gilbert refused to listen. He still had three patients from his ward that needed rescuing. The ones furthest from the exit doors. One of them being Moody.

He made a decision. He went to one of the army vehicles and grabbed four gas masks. Ignoring the soldiers blocking the entrance, Gilbert ran past them with force. The soldiers did not stop him. They knew well enough that during this war, some of them serving would perform acts for the greater good.

Gilbert reached the ward and saw his three remaining patients struggling with smoke inhalation. He quickly placed a mask on them and himself. He then lifted them off the beds and placed them on the floor where there was less smoke. As he was about to carry one of the patients out, part of the roof above them collapsed trapping them in the building.

There was no way out.

*****

Anne was humming to herself as she tended to the garden. It was a nice day in May, the sun was out and the sky cloudless. The older children were at school and the younger ones were with her and Susan outside enjoying the sunshine.

Anne looked up and saw Bash and Marilla approaching her. She stood up from the ground and wiped her hands on her apron. “Hello, isn’t it a nice day today?” she greeted with a smile.

But she wasn’t greeted with a smile back. Marilla looked at her with a concerned expression. Bash had his head down. Behind them she noticed for the first time, were Jane and Ruby, their arms around each other. Ruby was crying silently. Then right at the rear, was Charlie holding a telegram. His hands trembling.

It was then that Anne noticed the newspaper Bash had in his hands. The headline was big enough to be coherent – CANDADIAN HOSPITAL IN DOULLENS BOMBED.

“Susan? May you take the children inside?” Marilla asked gently.

Susan without saying a word, grabbed Shirley, Rilla and Seb and led them indoors.

Anne looked at Charlie with a determined look on her face. “Charlie Sloane. Do not give me that telegram.”

“Anne…,” Charlie started.

“Goodbye, Charlie. Goodbye, everyone,” said Anne as she went to kneel on the ground to pull out weeds.

“Anne, please!” begged Ruby who burst into sobs.

Anne ignored everyone as she pulled weeds furiously. But then Marilla was by her side with the telegram. “Anne. You need to read this.” Marilla thrust the telegram in front of Anne, which forced her to take the piece of paper from Marilla’s hands.

Her hands shook, the paper unsteady in her hands.

CANADIAN PACIFIC RAILWAY COMPANY’S TELEGRAPH

Paris, France May 31-1918

Mrs. Anne Blythe,

Blythe-Lacroix Orchard

Avonlea, PEI

The Secretary of War has requested that I inform you of his concern that your husband Medical Officer Captain Gilbert J Blythe has been reported missing in Doullens since May 29 due to the bombing of the Stationary Hospital where he was posted. Should further information come into fruition you will be notified immediately of the details.

Surgeon General Alexander Jones

Canadian Army Medical Corps

After reading the telegram, Anne gave the piece of paper back to Marilla and continued to weed the garden.

“That’s fine, Marilla. He’s not dead. He’s only missing. He’ll be found,” rambled Anne not looking at anyone.

“Anne! Moody is missing too due to the same bombing!” Ruby exclaimed in sobs.

“I wouldn’t worry Ruby. I bet they are together. I have faith that they will be found safe and sound. It’s just two friends who have wandered off together during the commotion. You’ll see,” Anne said her voice wavering.

Everyone looked at each other, surprised by Anne’s nonchalance. They did not believe her lack of emotion. If anyone was capable of being over dramatic, it would be Anne.

“Anne? Would you like to read the article of what happened?” Bash offered the newspaper in his hands.

“Keep it, Bash. You know what reading articles does to me. He’s fine. I know it. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I need to lie down. I have a headache.” With those words, Anne stood up and without acknowledging the crowd gathered in front of the house, she went through the front doors, up the stairs into the bedroom and slammed the door.

In the solace of her bedroom – their bedroom, Anne gasped for air. Then hyperventilating sobs escaped. She collapsed on the floor, the feeling of rising bile fighting with violent tears. Fear gripped her terribly.

She didn’t hear the bedroom door open. Before she knew it, Marilla had her arms around her and they cried together.

“Marilla, he promised me. He promised me he’d come home. He never breaks a promise.”

Marilla just kept quiet. She was admittedly speechless. She had no words of comfort for her daughter as she didn’t want to give her false hope. Marilla decided that holding her was the best option.

*****

Marilla sat on the bed by her daughter’s side and rubbed Anne’s back. “Anne, I think you need to get out of this room. You have been in here for four days and you have not eaten. Let me guide you out on the porch for some fresh air.”

Anne’s eyes were bloodshot from incessant tears. “What’s the use, Marilla.”

“Anne Blythe. You still have children to look after. The older ones are starting to worry. I have told them you’re unwell. But we can’t keep up this pretence with them any longer.”

“And what should I tell them, Marilla?” Anne spat out angrily. “That their father is not dead but is missing and we don’t know if he’ll ever come back home? What do I tell them? Tell me?”

Marilla stared at Anne. She had a point. There was no sugar coating the news.

Anne stared at Marilla who looked despondent. “I’m sorry, Marilla. I’m...I don’t know. I don’t know what to do and I don’t have the will to do anything.”

“Let’s not think about what to tell the children as yet. Let me take you outside for a while and just sit there and look at the Snow Princess. Shall we?”

Anne nodded in agreement. She just did not have the heart to fight anything anymore. Her heart was defeated.

Anne looked out towards the orchard as Marilla left her to grab some tea. When Marilla came back out on the porch, she offered Anne a cup. “Not hungry,” Anne told Marilla as she shook her head.

“You have not eaten Anne. And its only tea,” insisted Marilla. But Anne continued to stare straight ahead and ignored Marilla’s request. Marilla sighed and just sat by her daughter in silence.

A few minutes later, Anne and Marilla could see two people heading towards the house. Anne squinted due to the brightness of the sun. She surmised it was Ruby and Charlie. Her heart stopped, not willing herself to breathe, wishing it was all a dream.

As Ruby and Charlie got closer, she saw that Ruby had a different demeanour from the other day. Instead of having slumped shoulders and a tear streaked face, Ruby began to grin upon recognising Anne on the porch. Ruby then broke into a run, screaming.

“Anne! Anne! They found them! They found them!” was Ruby’s excited news.

Marilla stood up quickly. A feeling of relief washed over her and her face broke into a grin.

Anne ran down the porch towards Charlie who was smiling and holding out two telegrams.

CANADIAN PACIFIC RAILWAY COMPANY’S TELEGRAPH

Paris, France Jun 3-1918

Mrs. Anne Blythe,

Blythe-Lacroix Orchard

Avonlea, PEI

The Secretary of War has requested that I inform you that your husband Medical Officer Captain Gilbert J Blythe has been found safe and sound from the rubble of the Stationary Hospital in Doullens on June 1. He has been taken to a nearby Canadian Hospital in Etaples for treatment of minor injuries and smoke inhalation and is expected to make a quick and full recovery.

Surgeon General Alexander Jones

Canadian Army Medical Corps

CANADIAN PACIFIC RAILWAY COMPANY’S TELEGRAPH

Etaples, France Jun 3-1918

Mrs. Anne Blythe,

Blythe-Lacroix Orchard

Avonlea, PEI

I’m safe and well. Sorry for the scare. Will write soon. All my love.

Gilbert

After reading the telegrams, Anne wrapped her arms around Charlie. “Charlie, I am so sorry for being so obnoxious the other day. Please forgive me?”

Charlie smiled at seeing Anne back to normal again. “It’s understandable, Anne. It was a fearful time. I’m glad he’s fine.”

Anne then moved to Ruby and held Ruby’s hand in hers. “Ruby. Forgive me? I should have comforted you when you needed it. I just didn’t have the heart to admit that the telegrams were real.”

“It’s fine, Anne. We all deal with crisis in different ways. I should tell you. Gilbert saved Moody. For that I am truly grateful.”

“The ever chivalrous, Gilbert,” gushed Anne. “I’m glad they were there together. It would have been a comfort to them both.”

Ruby nodded vigorously in agreement.

“Would both of you like some tea?” asked Anne. A feeling of relief was plastered all over her face. What was such a melancholy stature has been replaced with a lightness and a smile.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” said Charlie. “I’ve delivered all telegrams required.”

“Then come in. Marilla made some plum puffs,” urged Anne as she joined arms with Ruby and Charlie.

Marilla smiled as the three friends ascended the porch steps. Her Anne was smiling again.

*****

_June 3, 1918_

_My dearest Gil,_

_I’m am so grateful and joyful that you have been found safe and well, my darling. Please write to me and tell me what happened. I need to know. I also need to know you are truly well._

_I got such a big scare when I received the telegram reporting you as missing. My heart was pounding and I felt like I was floating watching myself receive the worse news._

_I’m afraid that I was unkind to Charlie when he delivered the telegram. I was also terribly unkind to Ruby who had received the news herself that Moody was missing. I’ve apologised to them for my behaviour and they have been completely understanding._

_You are one brave man, Gilbert Blythe. Totally caring and chivalrous and stubborn to boot. I know you well enough that I know you made sure Moody was rescued. I should be angry at you – putting your life at risk like that. But it’s who you are and its what I love about you._

_Thank you for your telegram. It saved me from oblivion bringing relief like I’ve never felt before. Please look after yourself and continue to hold in your heart the promise that you shall come home to your family._

_I wish I could embrace you and kiss you and feel the comfort of being in your arms. I love you, Gil._

_Missing you._

_Your Anne_

*****

_France_

_June 4, 1918_

_Dearest Anne-girl,_

_I want to reassure you that I am truly safe and well. I write this after resting in a hospital bed for three days. I’ve followed doctors’ orders and have recuperated as directed. I have been placed under observation. They would not even let me write you earlier and I had to request for a volunteer to send a telegram on my behalf. I hope you have received it and it has given you some reassurance as to my state._

_Before I continue, I should tell you of my afflictions and injuries to give you some comfort that I am not battered and in dire straits. I had mild smoke inhalation, some cuts and bruises and fatigue and dehydration from exposure. But after having some rest, I am feeling close to my normal self and I should be discharged from hospital by the end of the week._

_I am unsure as to what information you have as to the events leading up to me going missing, but I will tell you my account so that you have the facts._

_I had surgery late into the night and needed to get some fresh air after. It was around midnight and I had decided to settle myself outside the hospital near one of the fields with some fruit and my box of letters and photographs. It was a lovely night, clear and warmish for the season, with me just wearing a light jacket._

_Before I knew it, I heard a plane approaching and saw that it was an enemy plane. I saw it drop a flare and then the bomb over the hospital. I was lucky I was outside as I was only in the section of the hospital that was hit less than an hour before. My desire for fresh air saved me from being killed._

_The bomb made part of the building collapse and ignited a fire. Those who were in other parts of the building that was still intact began the task of evacuating patients. Even as we evacuated, the enemy plane dropped more bombs around us. Eventually some English and French troops arrived and were trying to put out the growing fire._

_I was thankful that the ward I was in charge of was still standing. I was also thankful that at the time the ward was not full. But I still had patients, some who were too weak or unable to walk out of the hospital by themselves. With the help of some orderlies we started evacuating patients to a nearby field. However, when more bombs were dropped causing dangerous vibrations and with the fire compromising the safety of the hospital, we were told to stop the rescue._

_I couldn’t do it. There were three more patients left in the ward. One of them was Moody. I had to try and get them out. So, I rushed back in with some respirator masks. I got to the patients but part of the roof collapsed around us, blocking all entrances._

_In the little space we were in, the smoke began to accumulate. I was thankful we had the masks. I pushed beds together and moved the patients under it. In the event that there was another roof collapse I had hoped that the space under the metal beds may prevent debris from landing on us._

_I told the patients to stay put under the bed and I went out to gather as much medical equipment and supplies as I could in the event we were trapped for days. I then returned to join Moody and the other two patients to wait it out._

_Eventually, night turned to day. The fire stopped raging and the smoke cleared. We made some noise by clanging metal on metal hoping that there was some rescue mission still in place and that they would hear us. Our cries were heard, but as they were worried about the integrity of the building, they had to painstakingly clear the rubble and assess the situation each time for safety._

_There were four of us huddled together for two days. We had food, although meagre as I had stuffed my pockets with fruit as my supper before the bombing started. I rationed it as much as I could. The medical supplies I had helped me continue treating the patients for their original afflictions and from new ones from the bombing. We were short of water, but due to the fact that our rescuers knew of our location, they managed to pass some canteens through small gaps in the rubble._

_What got to us was the exposure. It got cold through the night eventually. The patients had thin clothing on. However, I had my jacket so we took turns wearing it. My pockets also had photographs and letters from home and Seb’s bear which added extra lining and warmth for all of us._

_As we waited to be rescued, your letters and photographs kept us sane. I showed Moody and the other two men our family photographs. We read the self-made books made by the children and I read certain amusing excerpts from your letters – keeping some thing in private of course._

_Then we were rescued. Now, here I am in hospital, beside Moody on one side with the other two men on the other side of me. I’m in a better situation than all three of them as I don’t have battle inflicted injuries, so I’m expecting to be discharged in the next few days._

_As half the hospital is in ruins, there is talk that it will be relocated to Rouen. I shall let you know where I will be sent next._

_I am honestly well, Carrots. So please don’t worry. I promise that I shall come home to you and the children and I shall keep that promise._

_Loving you always,_

_Your Gil_

*****

Susan was getting the children ready for the day while Anne was in the study, on the daybed looking out the window. She had Gilbert’s latest letter on her lap, a pen in her hand and a piece of blank paper by her side resting on a book.

She had gotten as far as writing, ‘To my darling, Gil’ and was about to ramble on how she and Diana and Ruby were getting frustrated how long it was taking for the troops to come back home. It had been months since Armistice was declared, yet the Canadian troops were not home for Christmas and they certainly were not home in the new year.

Gilbert, Jerry and Moody have explained in their letters that the delay in coming home was to ensure that the devastated countries in Europe were well equipped to rehabilitate themselves after the war, fixing as many things as they could. Germany was also occupied by Allied troops to ensure that there was no further aggression to occur. Gilbert had also told Anne that there were still soldiers on long convalescence in military hospitals and still needed care before they were discharged for home.

The wives understood the reasons for the months of delay in homecoming. But for the ever-impatient Anne, waiting was a cause of frustration.

Anne told herself not to vent her frustration to Gilbert in a letter. It wasn’t his own doing that he was still not home. It had been two years since he had left. She was rather hoping that he would be home for her next birthday which was the next day. But she supposed he had something organised for her. Like her last birthday, he had organised for Bash to deliver a package beautifully wrapped in silk and enclosed was a first edition of Jane Eyre.

Anne continued to stare outside, trying to compose in her head how she should tell him that Seb was shown a photograph of him by Jem and the one year old said ‘Daddy’, when she noticed a figure emerge from the orchard carrying a rucksack and wearing a uniform.

Anne gasped and pressed her head to the window. _It couldn’t be_ , she thought, her heart pounding with excitement.

Without a second to lose, she leapt from the daybed, ran out the front door and nearly stumbled down the steps.

“Gilbert! Gil! Gil!” she yelled in excitement, tears forming in her eyes as she lifted up her skirt and ran towards him.

Gilbert saw Anne appear suddenly from the front door and nearly trip. He grinned. He was hoping to make an entrance but it seemed that his wife had beat him to it.

Gilbert dropped his rucksack and ran towards her, “Anne!”

Their bodies crashed into each other, Anne wrapped her arms around Gilbert’s neck as he embraced her waist, both tightly holding on to each other, squeezing each other as reassurance that it was real. The feeling of familiarity immediately returned, their bodies touching was electrifying, like some sort of force has recognised that something magical was in play.

Suddenly, their lips met, hungrily. Two years of being apart was too much for two souls that belonged together. Their lips, a silent communication of their longing.

Still in each other’s embrace, when they broke their kiss and stared at each other, they both could not help but giggle and grin. Anne had tear stained cheeks, which Gilbert wiped clean. He continued to grin as he then nudged her nose.

“Is this real? Are you really back?” she whispered, smiling at him.

“I’m back, Carrots. As I promised,” Gilbert huskily whispered back.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted your birthday present to be a surprise. Bash met me in Charlottetown this morning.”

“This is the best birthday present ever!” said Anne as she ran a hand through his curls.

“I’m glad,” Gilbert chuckled, “because I have nothing else.”

“I bet you, I can find something you can give me,” Anne winked cheekily which made Gilbert laugh.

They then heard Walter scream from the front door. “Everyone, Daddy’s here! Daddy’s here!”

Walter ran out of the house into Gilbert’s waiting arms. The rest of the children could be heard thundering down the steps and Gilbert took turns hugging each one tight. Susan watched from the front door, a big smile on her face.

Joy was in tears as Gilbert lifted her up. “You kept your promise, Daddy.”

“Of course, I did baby Joy.” Gilbert wiped the tears off Joy’s face. “I’m home now.”

The twins and Shirley then started to tickle Gilbert and he pretended to fall over on the ground in defeat. Rilla sat on Gilbert and started chanting “Daddy, daddy, daddy!” as the rest of the children piled up on his legs. One-year old Seb saw Rilla and sat in front of his sister. He copied her bouncing as he jumped up and down on Gilbert’s chest chanting, “Daddy, daddy, daddy!”

“Alright, everyone!” laughed Anne. “Give Daddy some space. He just got home, let him have some peace.”

“It’s fine really. This is the best homecoming ever.” Gilbert couldn’t help but smile. As the others began to free themselves from him, he held onto Seb’s waist who was still bouncing up and down on his chest, looking at him happily. Gilbert then stood up, carrying Seb in his arms.

Anne detected a tear escape from the corner of Gilbert’s eye. With a slight wavering voice, but in a happy tone he exclaimed, “And you must be Seb!” Gilbert gave the boy a tight hug and a kiss. He then tickled his tummy which made the boy giggle. Little Seb then reached over and made the action of tickling Gilbert’s cheeks with his chubby little hands.

Anne fought the urge to sob. Seeing Gilbert holding Seb for the first time was an emotional sight, especially as Seb was looking at Gilbert affectionately as if he knew that the person holding him was a part of him. The boy truly looked like his father. The same shade of brown hair and with Seb being older, it was obvious that they not only shared their curls but the same hair line. Their face shape was the same and both father and son looked at each other with the same expression – a furrowed brow and a smile, with hazel eyes giving off the same shade under the morning sun.

Gilbert announced excitedly. “Since everyone is here. I’d like to do something for this little curly haired mop!” Gilbert then affectionally ruffled Seb’s hair. “So everyone, follow me!”

Gilbert took the lead as the rest of the Blythe clan lined up behind him. He snaked around, hopped and skipped and everyone followed him happily towards the orchard.

*****

They reached the Blythe Oak Tree in the middle of the orchard and immediately Anne and the older children knew what was in store. Gilbert, still holding Seb, sat under the tree and Anne followed suit. Joy and Jem then instructed the other children to sit on the ground and face their parents.

“Welcome to Seb’s ‘I wish for’ ceremony,” Gilbert announced dramatically. “Each of us will wish for something for Seb. As usual, Daddy will start, then Mama will follow, then each of you according to age will make a wish. Is everyone ready?”

All the children nodded enthusiastically and excitedly. The joy in the orchard that morning was infectious and enormous.

Gilbert exclaimed, “I wish for Seb to have all the happiness in the world!” Gilbert then planted a kiss on Seb’s cheek as well as a raspberry on his tummy which made the toddler laugh.

“I wish for Seb to have all the love in the world,” exclaimed Anne and following suit, kissed Seb on the cheek and blew a raspberry on his tummy just as Gilbert did.

Joy stood up and declared, “I wish for Seb to be best friends with Daddy like we all are.” She then waked over and kissed Seb.

Gilbert looked adoringly at his daughter. “Joy, that is a very kind wish. I’m sure Seb and I will be best friends.”

Jem stood up walked up to Seb and ruffled his hair, “I wish for Seb to be good at fishing so I can have someone to fish with.”

“I wish for Seb to have a good imagination so we can write stories together and go on great adventures,” said Walter. He walked up to Seb but instead of kissing his brother, he blew a raspberry on his arm which made everyone giggle.

“I wish for Seb to like baking so we can bake together. I’m a good baker now, Daddy,” said Nan who stood up and gave Gilbert a kiss on the cheek. She then realised, she was supposed to give Seb a kiss. “Oops!” she said with a giggle then reached over to kiss her little brother.

“Thank you for the kiss, Nan and I’m looking forward to tasting some of your baked goods,” reassured Gilbert as Nan sat back down.

Di kissed Seb then Anne then Gilbert. “I’m so happy you’re home, Daddy. I wish for Seb to be a good artist so that we have someone who can illustrate our stories properly.”

Gilbert grinned. He just could not stop smiling. “I’m happy to be home too, Di. And thank you for Seb’s wish.”

Shirley stood up and pulled Rilla up along with him as they were holding hands. “I wish for Seb to run fast so we can have races.”

Rilla quickly followed with, “I wish Seb to like me so that we can have fun.”

“Both beautiful wishes,” said Anne as she caught Gilbert’s eye and they smiled at each other.

Shirley and Rilla then went to kiss Seb on his head.

Gilbert then pulled out the miniature bear that he had been carrying around in his pocket the whole morning. “Sebastian ‘Seb’ Gilbert Blythe. We welcome you to our family where you will always be loved. As promised, I give this back to you, your bear which has kept me comforted while I’ve been away.”

Seb grabbed the bear and kissed it with delight. Gilbert chuckled. Gilbert then handed Seb over to Anne and took a pocket knife from his jacket and began to carve on the Oak Tree.

The Blythe clan clapped and cheered as Gilbert began to carve on the trunk. Once Gilbert was finished, they all stood back to reflect on what the tree displayed.

THE BLYTHES

JOHN + JOYCE

GILBERT + ANNE

VAL

JOY

JEM

WALTER

NAN

DI

SHIRLEY

RILLA

SEB

*****

The Orchard House was about to come into view and Gilbert warned his family, “Now for the next surprise.”

Anne looked at Gilbert confused. “More surprises? However, did you manage it?”

“Bash. I wrote to him when I knew the date of my arrival home and asked him to do me a favour and get things ready,” Gilbert grinned.

Anne smirked, “Both of you are really two peas in a pod.”

As soon as the house came into view, Anne stopped walking and was stunned on the spot. There on the porch steps was the most elaborate dollhouse she had ever seen. Four levels with a stair case and many rooms decorated elegantly. It looked like Aunt Jo’s mansion. The dolls which Gilbert had given the girls when he left were scattered in different rooms.

Also, on the steps, between Susan and Bash was a black fluffy dog who began to bark at the sight of the Blythes.

“What did Daddy promise he’d do when he got back?” Gilbert asked his children.

The girls yelled, “A dollhouse!”

The boys screamed, “That we can get a puppy!”

Without looking back, the children ran towards their surprises.

“Gilbert! That’s a puppy?” questioned Anne in disbelief at the ‘puppy’ was as big as Seb. “Where did you get it? From the giant from Jack and the Beanstalk?”

Gilbert laughed as he approached Anne and placed an arm around her waist. “It’s a Newfoundland, Anne. It was to be killed. Bash found out about its proposed demise and I had to rescue it from a family in Charlottetown this morning.”

“Daddy!” yelled Jem. “Can we call him Blackbeard?”

“That’s a great name, Jem!” agreed Walter enthusiastically as both of them patted the dog vigorously.

Gilbert laughed. “You can name him any name you want.”

Anne laughed herself. She watched Blackbeard start to run around the front yard as the children, even the girls started to chase the dog around. “I suppose we won’t notice another mouth to feed. Blackbeard Blythe. What a name!”

Bash then announced, “Alright, all Blythe children, including the furry one. Follow me for a day of play at the Old House!” With those words, Bash started to run. He patted Gilbert on his arm as he went past. Blackbeard ran alongside Bash with all the children running behind laughing.

Susan walked past Anne and Gilbert, smiled and winked. “We won’t be back until after supper.”

With those words, Anne grabbed Gilbert’s hand and ran with him towards the house.

*****

As soon as Gilbert closed the front door, their lips met right away and hurried and desperate kisses commenced, their tongues meeting harshly reflecting the lust being released by their bodies.

“Two years without you touching me, Gil. Way too long,” breathed Anne who was against the door as Gilbert nibbled her neck and groped her breast.

“The two years have been torturous,” whispered Gilbert quickly as he lifted up her skirt and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I hope I still know what to do,” whispered Anne between kisses.

“My body tells me you do,” murmured Gilbert as Anne sucked and licked his neck. “Besides, I’ve been imagining touching you so many times. I’m determined to make my dreams come true.”

With Anne wrapped around him, Gilbert ran up the stairs to their room.

Anne giggled. “My, my. You’re mighty fit and strong, Dr. Blythe.”

Gilbert couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ve carried men over my shoulders to safety, Anne-girl. You’re light as a feather.”

When they reached their bedroom, Anne gently stepped on the floor and proceeded to unbutton Gilbert’s uniform as Gilbert unbuttoned her blouse. Anne unpinned her hair as she looked at Gilbert’s fit physique. He had lost a bit of weight which only accentuated certain parts of him. Anne’s hair tumbled down creating soft waves. Gilbert was in awe for a moment. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

Anne noticed a new marking on Gilbert’s left chest. She slowly walked over and trailed her finger along it, which made Gilbert shiver.

“What’s this?” Anne asked as she read his tattoo.

Kindred Spirits

A.V.J.J.W.N.D.S.R.S.

“When I was on leave with Jerry and Moody, we got tattoos. I wanted something meaningful. So, I got your initials and the children’s initials tattooed close to my heart. The initials mean Anne, Val, Joy, Jem, Walter, Nan, Di, Shirley, Rilla and Seb.”

“Oh, Gil,” gushed Anne, tears forming in her eyes.

Anne was so full of love then. She wanted Gilbert so badly. Anne then hurriedly took every article of clothing off her. Just the sight of her made Gilbert moan. Her body was just as beautiful as ever, creamy skin and pink where it was enticing. Anne could already see that Gilbert was excited. She reached over for the band of his pants and took his belt.

“Take them off, Gil,” she impatiently demanded. Gilbert smirked and hurriedly disrobed.

When both of them were fully bare, their bodies made contact. Skin to skin, both felt each other’s warmth. Hands roamed everywhere, grasping and squeezing flesh while they kissed with a passion.

They stumbled towards the bed where Anne found herself under Gilbert. Their kisses continued, tongues meeting constantly, while their hands both roamed between each other’s thighs. Both moaned together in pleasure at the touch that they have been missing for two years.

Simultaneously, both stopped to catch their breath and just stared at each other. Eyes gazing deeply. How can one feel love with just a gaze? They both weren’t sure, but they both felt it.

“Anne-girl, there’s no hurry. We have all the time now,” whispered Gilbert.

Anne nodded slowly, still staring into the flecks of his eyes. How she missed those gold and green looking back at her. She then nudged his nose with hers. This time when their lips met, it was a soft, lingering deep kiss. While before, their actions were lustful, now both felt loved.

Anne flipped them over so she was on top. She continued kissing him as she laid over him, her hands caressing his sides, tickling his skin. Gilbert’s hands roamed the smoothness of her body until it reached the small of her back, he knew it would drive her insane. He felt her twitch and Anne moaned which was music to his ears. He wanted to hear her moan, groan and pant as much as possible. It spurned him on. He tried to get back on top of her.

“Not yet,” Anne whispered.

Anne moved down his body. She was ravenous this time. The gentleness was gone. But gentle or not, Gilbert would gladly take it. He liked all the different sides of Anne. Eventually, she took him in her mouth and he moaned loudly. It had been such a long time, he had dreamt of this and now it’s real.

Gilbert quickly glanced down at Anne. The sight of her enjoying him was delicious. He felt ecstasy and love at the same time and he suddenly grew urgent.

“Anne-girl, please. Let me adore you too. I need you now.”

Anne stopped and looked up at Gilbert. He offered his hand which she took and pulled her up to him. He then made her lie down as he laid on his side. He cupped her face and rubbed Anne’s cheek with his thumb, staring at her intently.

Gilbert sucked on Anne’s bottom lip as his hands roamed to her breast. Gilbert looked into her eyes again then he trailed his eyes down the hollow of her neck, where she was still wearing the chain with his rings. Gilbert then looked at her breasts the peaks beckoning him. He soon found his mouth on them panting at the excitement of having the chance to taste them once again.

He then wedged his knees between her thighs and gently pulled them apart, exposing her gloriousness to him. He was hungry and gave her a swipe with his tongue and sucked her almost dry. Anne gave out a lingering moan. She was in disbelief how much pleasure her husband was giving her.

Gilbert then started to enter her gently. Anne groaned slowly as he moved in deeper. Gilbert’s eyes were closed. He was relishing the feeling. He moaned along with her.

Once he was in her depths, Anne pushed him in further by holding on to the cheeks of his bottom. They stayed still for awhile and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I missed you,” Gilbert whispered to Anne.

“I missed you, too,” said Anne as she gave Gilbert a slight smile.

Slowly, they moved together in motion. Enjoying their togetherness. Then their movements became hurried and hard eventually moving them into a higher plane, their bodies pulsating until it could no be longer sustained. They then collapsed from the highest of highs to that of being satisfied.

They kissed softly afterwards. When they parted, Anne unclasped the chain around her neck and let Gilbert’s rings fall out from the chain into her cupped hand. She then took Gilbert’s hand and placed the rings back on his wedding finger. Anne then brought his hand to her lips.

Gilbert smiled as Anne laid back down on the pillow. Gilbert then positioned his head on her shoulder, her arm under his neck, with her hand caressing his curls. She was holding him tight as his arm rested on her waist.

“Thank you for keeping my engagement and wedding rings safe,” Gilbert smiled as he closed his eyes.

Anne could feel him smile. Everything felt perfect at that moment. She was content and happy. A smile appeared on her own face. _He’s home_ , she thought blissfully.

“You’re home. You’re finally home,” Anne sighed.

“I am,” Gilbert sighed himself, delightedly. Being in Anne’s arms always made him feel loved and safe. It was the comfort that he had longed and wished for, for such a long time. “I truly am home.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Destiny’s infinite plan (the last chapter)


	23. How did we get here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing old together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 and 24 have been posted at the same time. So please make sure you read Chapter 23 first before the Chapter 24.
> 
> Sorry for making you wait. It’s been a mad and busy 2 weeks.
> 
> I found it hard to write this chapter. I cried while writing Chapter 23. I had to pause a few times from my blubbering. I feel really sad that to end this series. It feels like I’m letting go of people I love. Like I’m Mama bird telling my baby birds to fly away and look after themselves.
> 
> Please read the end notes after reading this chapter.

_“Hardships often prepare ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny”_

_― CS Lewis_

Anne and Gilbert approached the orchard house at two in the morning. A Blythe double wedding was attended by the townsfolk - that of Joy and her new husband Henri, together with the wedding of Seb, the youngest Blythe and his new wife Jade. Both Joy and Seb announced their engagements at Anne’s birthday picnic, which resulted in a planned double wedding in autumn for the eldest and youngest Blythe children. The big day had arrived and the Bythes have had a long yet joyous day.

Gilbert had walked Joy proudly down the aisle and Anne beamed with motherly cheerfulness as she watched her own daughter marry the man she had fallen unexpectedly in love with.

Both Anne and Gilbert were so full of happiness as they then watched Seb beaming while Jade was escorted down the aisle by her father. Anne felt a pang of surprise shock as she looked at Seb with his father’s eyes and curls, it was a re-enactment of the way Gilbert looked at her on their wedding day, when it was her that was walking towards the altar to meet Gilbert.

The looks on both their children as they gazed into their spouses’ eyes, a smile of tenderness on their cheeks brought great satisfaction to the Blythe patriarch. Gilbert felt assured of their marriage bliss. With each of his children, when they had approached him and Anne on the subject of marriage, Gilbert had never forgotten Mary’s advice to marry for love. It was something that he had passed on to his offspring. It had brought him happiness – decades of it, and he wished the same for his children.

Anne sighed loudly while holding Gilbert’s hand as they walked through the orchard. Despite it being quite chilly, the clear sky and full moon lit the landscape, the almost bare fruit trees cast shadows on the ground. Gilbert looked over at Anne and saw her smiling, the moonlit night illuminating her wide grin.

“Happy sigh?” Gilbert, beaming himself, asked Anne. He pulled Anne closer to him and let go of her hand to hold her waist as they walked.

“Yes! Hasn’t it been a wonderful day? I thought that Joy and Seb would want to rush out of the celebrations being their wedding night and all, but it was wonderful that everyone in our family decided to stay on at Green Gables after the other guests had left. For our children to linger on for a nightcap, sing-a-longs and charades – I found it so warming, so endearing. I want to hold on to that memory forever.”

“I agree. While I enjoyed seeing our happy children get married and for the whole town to celebrate with them, they all chose to stay on with their Dad and Mama into the early hours and it was wonderful.”

“How did we get here Gilbert?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“The two of us and what we have. Two orphan misfits who found family in the oddest of ways, have eight grown children, now all married. We’ve gained eight more in our family, their spouses whom we consider our own.”

Gilbert chuckled heartily. “I’m dumbfounded myself. How in the world are we going to feed eighteen people every holiday? That’s just our immediate family! Did you notice how much whiskey and bourbon was consumed just by us? It was more than just a nightcap. I may need to take out a bank loan!”

Amused at Gilbert’s jest, Anne gave him a playful slap on the arm followed by a kiss on the cheek. “That’s not what I meant and you know it! Still ever so cheeky even at this age.”

“I know, Anne-girl. I never imagined such a life and to be blessed with the children we have. We truly are lucky. Through it all, you’ve been with me,” Gilbert finished affectionately as he stopped walking to encapsulate Anne in his arms and give her a tender and slow kiss.

Anne sighed again and smiled at Gilbert as they parted. “Aren’t you tired of me yet?”

“Never. Ever. You’re stuck with me,” Gilbert laughed as he pulled her along to continue walking. 

Before they ascended the front steps, Anne came to a realisation. “It’s just us now. In this big house. Just like the first week of our marriage.”

Gilbert opened the front door and blocked Anne from entering their home. Anne was surprised and looked at him. Gilbert had his usual cheeky smile, a smile that only Anne has really seen as he reserved his boldness for her.

“I know what that smile means Gilbert Blythe! Don’t even think about it? I know it’s just the two of us now, but do I need to remind you that it is late? Very late.”

Suddenly, Anne was scooped up by her husband and carried over the threshold.

Anne laughed. “It was our children’s wedding day, not ours!”

“Oh, my back,” Gilbert winced and grinned at the same time.

“You better not be teasing me about my weight, Dr. Blythe or your intentions may not come to fruition. We have been married for years, you don’t need to carry me over the threshold.”

“It’s more like I’m acknowledging my age, Carrots. I’ll have you know that I overheard so many comments about how Anne Blythe doesn’t look like a mother. She looks like the sister of her own children. I should also tell you that I agree with their statements.”

“You’re just complimenting me to perhaps to entice me to bed!” giggled Anne. “We’re no longer newlyweds, Gil. For the sake of your back, you don’t have to carry me over the threshold!”

“Compliments are from the townsfolk, Anne-girl and I felt proud to be with you. But I do feel like we’re newlyweds. It’s just us now. You and Me. No one to interrupt us or hear our pleasure in bed. Imagine the freedom,” winked Gilbert as he continued to carry Anne to their bedroom.

Gilbert carefully placed Anne back down as they proceeded to rid of their Sunday best quickly and desperately giggling as they went. Eventually they just remained in their underthings.

“That was over two decades ago, Gilbert,” said Anne. “Can you believe it?”

Gilbert yawned. “And I remember every second of it, Mrs. Blythe. Especially the wedding night and the morning after…”

“May I remind you again, we didn’t get married today,” chuckled Anne. “It’s Joy and Seb’s wedding day and thus their wedding night, not ours. Look at you, you’re exhausted.”

“Please don’t mention our little girl’s wedding night. I’d like to imagine Joy as the baby that threw mashed pumpkin in my face.”

“It’s alright for you. I had to speak to her about marital relations last night. But given her sisters were married before her and there are no secrets between them, she knew all about it. The talk was short, thank goodness.”

“And I had to speak to Seb about it.” Gilbert reminded Anne.

“If I recall, you gave Seb a medical textbook to read, Dr. Blythe. He had to come to me for a ‘woman’s perspective’. I was horrified!”

Gilbert laughed sleepily. “I ended up giving him another lecture, seeing as you then said to ‘ask your father’.”

Anne went to the dresser to unpin and brush her hair. It was suddenly all quiet. She turned around and Gilbert had his eyes closed, lips slightly parted as he slept peacefully. Anne chuckled as he seemed to have fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

She moved to the window to look outside, the moon was shining on the Snow Princess. All of a sudden, melancholy struck her. She started to grieve for her children that were now grown and have married themselves. She grieved that all her children were no longer living under the same Blythe roof. Suddenly, the silence in the house had taken on a new meaning.

It really was just her and Gilbert now. While she loved the thought of just the two of them again, because their life before children was bliss, it was also bliss being a mother of eight wonderful offspring. She nurtured and cared for them, tucked them in at night, kissed and hugged them as she pleased and they reciprocated back. Even before they left the nest, prior to their marriages, as grownups, she still bestowed upon them the affection of a mother. Now, they were all gone and the affection and feeling loved by her children will be whittled down to infrequent visits.

Tears started to roll down Anne’s cheeks as she started to miss her children. Insecurities then started to surface. Did she still know how to be a wife to Gilbert? She has been pre-occupied being a mother for over two decades. She loved Gilbert with all her being and was looking forward to more time with him, but he had also been dividing his time between her and the children. With just the two of them, was she enough for him? Anne tried not to sob as she sniffed and let the tears fall.

Anne was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear the light footsteps behind her. She suddenly felt Gilbert’s arms around her waist and his lips on her shoulders. “Hey, Anne-girl. Come to bed and talk to me about it,” Gilbert whispered.

Gilbert led Anne to bed and then pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I miss the children. The house seems big for us now and too quiet,” Anne whispered.

“I feel the same. But we should be happy they are leading their own lives. We will always be there for them when they need us, right?”

Anne nodded. “For such a long time, I’ve been a mother. Looking after the children, looking after the household, making sure they are fed, lessons completed. Even after they had finished school, I still cared for them while they have been under our roof. I don’t know how to be anything else.”

“That’s not true Anne. All this time you have been YOU – an educator, a published author, a valued community member, a loving wife and wonderful mother. Having children wasn’t the only thing that defined you. You are more than that. Always has been.”

“Gil, with just the two of us, am I enough? Am I enough for you?”

Gilbert gave Anne the tightest squeeze. “You are everything to me, my Anne. You are more than enough. I feel so lucky you are still with me after all this time. You have been the one constant thing in my life since I was fifteen. You have been ingrained in me since then and that has never changed. Before we had children, it was just Anne and Gilbert. The two of us. I was blissfully happy then and I’m blissfully happy now. I love all our children dearly, but I am looking forward to spending the rest of our days as Anne and Gilbert once again. I hope you know that.”

Anne looked at Gilbert and gave him a kiss. “Every stage of our life, when I think my feelings for you can’t grow much more, thinking my world is already full of you, the universe expands once again and my love for you swells even more. I love you so much that its bigger than me. You always know what to say. You always make me feel loved.”

Gilbert whispered. “That’s because I do, immensely.” He cupped her face and kissed her deeply again.

“Tell me, what are you looking forward to most. Just you and me. However, silly or foolish it is,” asked Gilbert.

Anne laughed. “No interruptions, whatever we’re doing.”

Gilbert said, “taking our time with everything.”

“No extra laundry or extra dishes to clean,” chuckled Anne.

“Not having to cook for a lacrosse team,” contributed Gilbert.

“Spending time with you alone without any tag-a-longs.”

“Grandchildren,” smiled Gilbert.

“Grandchildren?” asked Anne.

“Yes. We get to cuddle them and spend time with them just as we did with our own children, but then we can give them back.”

Gilbert and Anne were in fits of laughter.

“Oh, I must say that is so true. Imagine Christmases with a full house of our children and their spouses and our grandchildren running about. I would watch them adore their grandfather as he would tease and play with them. I’ll add grandchildren to my list as well,” said Anne, her spirits lifting.

“Not long to go now. I can’t believe that Jem, Nan and Di are about to become parents within weeks of each other. I hope it’s not all the same day, otherwise I’ll be a nervous wreck of a doctor.”

“Well, you know Nan and Di, the twins always do things together,” suggested Anne with a smirk.

“Don’t even joke about it Anne-girl,” Gilbert warned Anne with a pretend shudder which made Anne giggle. “If they have their babies on the same day, you’ll have to cut me in half.”

“You know what else we should look forward to? Even more adventures. Maybe we should travel,” suggested Anne as she pondered.

Gilbert was pleased that Anne was beginning to have a better outlook about having an empty nest. “Where would you like to travel to?”

“Maybe the Orient? Imagine seeing the temples of Japan. Or how about Australia? To see their marsupials and I’ve heard their beaches are beautiful and their winters are mild. Or Africa? We can go on safari,” said Anne excitedly.

“So much to look forward to Anne-girl. I’m looking forward to creating more memories with you,” Gilbert continued. He took Anne’s hand and rubbed her knuckles.

Anne kissed Gilbert’s jaw in return. “I’m looking forward to waking up beside you without any obligation to rush about for our children.”

“Tomorrow,” said Gilbert as he gazed into Anne’s eyes.

“Tomorrow?” asked Anne.

“I’m looking forward to tomorrow morning when we wake up and take our time in bed and lose ourselves and our inhibitions because there is no one else in the house but us. Like newlyweds,” Gilbert said boldly with a smug look on his face.

“That I can guarantee, Dr. Blythe,” Anne said kissing his neck and chest before finding his lips.

“Until tomorrow then, Mrs. Blythe?” Gilbert yawned.

“Umm, how about now Dr. Blythe?” It was Anne’s turn to be bold.

Even in the dark, Anne could feel Gilbert’s cheeky smile as he tightened his embrace on her. “Now? Right now?”

“That’s if you’re not too tired to keep up with your wife,” Anne teased seductively.

“Oh, challenge accepted Anne Blythe! Tiredness has departed so I hope you’re ready!” Gilbert was suddenly full of excited energy.

Gilbert did not give Anne a chance of reply as he crushed his lips on hers eagerly and ran his hands all over her skin. Both with renewed eagerness, they quickly disposed of their clothing and threw it on the floor. They were indeed like newlyweds, paying no mind to the level of pleasurable noise they were making which continued on until the sun started to peek through their bedroom window.

*****

“Have you timed the contractions?” Gilbert asked Jem in a serious tone.

“Yes, Dad,” confirmed Jem absentmindedly.

“Have you checked dilation?” Gilbert rattled off.

“Yes, Dad,” confirmed Jem again.

“How about the position of the baby?” Gilbert quickly asked.

Jem smiled at his father. “Dad, I need you to calm down please. All seems to be travelling well. May I remind you that I am a surgeon and have delivered babies before? Mama? Has he always been like this when it comes to a woman giving birth?”

Anne laughed. “Only when it came to me giving birth to all of you and now it seems that it also applies to the birth of his grandchildren.”

“Don’t laugh at me. Childbirth can get complicated,” Gilbert pouted as he looked at his family.

“Here, have a whiskey Dad,” said Nan who handed Gilbert a double shot of whiskey. She didn’t leave his side until he had taken a sip.

Anne continued to smirk. “Your Uncle Bash had to drown him with alcohol to calm his nerves at every birth, with the exception of Seb’s birth when he was in France.”

“This is no laughing matter Anne. We’re about to have our first grandchild and I would like to make sure that all goes smoothly.” Gilbert turned to Jem and asked, “Would you like me to check on Faith for a second opinion?”

“No!” Jem quickly interjected with a horrified look on his face which also displayed an amused smile. “Let me get back to my wife before she has another contraction. But when the time comes, I shall call on Di and Nan.” Jem then rushed back to the bedroom to be with Faith.

Di chuckled at her father. “Dad, I doubt that Faith would want her father-in-law to check on her.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! I’m a doctor. I’ve seen and have assisted with many births in my lifetime.” Gilbert felt disappointed that his help was not required and felt the need to justify his experience and professionalism.

Di sighed at her father’s dramatic and nervousness. “We know that and you’re an exceptional doctor. But everything is fine. Mama, get Dad under control, please. Besides, I am here. I’m also a doctor and Nan is here who is a nurse. Between Jem, Nan and myself, Faith has more medical assistance than most mothers-to-be. If we need you, we shall let you know.” Di then approached Gilbert and gave him a hug of reassurance.

“So, you don’t need me anymore,” Gilbert sulked.

Anne playfully rolled her eyes then looked at Gilbert amused. “You always know how to put on your theatrics, I thought it was only me that was known to over exaggerate. You know that’s not what your children meant.”

Nan ran up to Gilbert and embraced him. “We’ll always need you Dad. Mama too. You should be glad that we are now functioning adults and can look after certain things ourselves. Just enjoy the anticipation of the arrival of your grandchild who should be here very soon.”

“Very well,” said Gilbert who had just finished the last gulp of his whiskey. “But both of you,” he said as he pointed at Nan and Di, “are also very heavily with child. Don’t exert yourselves. I’m here if you need me.”

“Don’t worry, Dad. I’m not due for another three weeks I expect, and Di has five weeks to go. We’ll be fine for today. The way Faith is going the baby should arrive after supper.” Nan explained as she looked at Anne. They gave each other a look and smiled at Gilbert’s over protectiveness over his family.

Di then nodded to Nan as they left the room to check on Jem and Faith. Anne turned to Gilbert and gave him a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Gil, are you alright?” Anne asked gently.

“Yes. Just feeling helpless that there is a medical situation and I’m doing nothing, especially as it affects the family,” Gilbert shrugged his shoulders then brought Anne closer to him.

“Let our children do their thing Gil, and if they need us, they will let us know. I’m right here with you and we can enjoy the serenity before the excitement. We’re about to be grandparents! How positively fabulous!”

“It is isn’t it? Grandpa Gil and Grandma Anne. How sweet does that sound?” Gilbert finally grinned at the thought.

“Oh! Grandma Anne sounds so old. Perhaps our grandchildren can call me something different.”

“Well, I’m happy with Grandpa Gil. What should our grandchildren call you then, Anne-Girl?”

“How…about…Queen Anne? It still sounds like I’m the matriarch of the family,” Anne suggested excitedly.

Gilbert’s eyes twinkled. “I like that. Grandpa Gil and Queen Anne.”

With the whiskey finally calming Gilbert, Anne was pleased at seeing her husband’s face all lit up. “Alright, Grandpa Gil. Shall we prepare supper for our children? Maybe get the champagne on ice and the cigars ready for when the new Blythe arrives?”

“You’ve read my mind, Anne-girl. It’s exactly what I had in mind.”

Anne then led Gilbert to Jem’s kitchen and they started to prepare supper together.

“Gil?”

“Hmm?” hummed Gilbert as he chopped some onions while Anne peeled potatoes by his side.

“You will be such a great grandfather,” Anne smiled as she had a mental picture of Gilbert swinging them around and climbing trees with them.

“Thank you, Carrots,” said Gilbert as he smiled and kissed Anne’s temple tenderly at yet another milestone for them was about to happen.

*****

Anne and Gilbert sat in the parlour as they could hear Faith from the bedroom screaming as she pushed along with Jem, Nan and Di’s encouragement.

“It certainly is different being on the other side of childbirth,” Anne said nervously. “When It was myself, at this stage I just wanted everything to be over. Now I know how Matthew and Marilla felt. They must have been worried sick for me, to hear me scream like that and wishing that I wasn’t in too much pain.”

“I’m worried too. Believe me Anne, hearing Faith going through this now and I’m not in the room with someone needing help, I am using all my willpower to stop myself from running to the room and taking over the procedure.”

Anne stood up and began pacing the floor of the parlour. Gilbert stood by the window looking out into the Charlottetown street with his hands fisted to his side.

Suddenly, they heard the raw and shrill cry of a baby wailing at breathing his first breath. Anne and Gilbert looked at each other. Anne’s eyes wide, a grin appeared on Gilbert’s face. Gilbert raced towards Anne and embraced her tightly, both with wide smiles.

After a few minutes of waiting, Nan walked in the parlour, her face displaying the joy at just having seen a new life brought into the world. “Dad, Mama? Jem and Faith would like to know if you would like to meet your first Blythe grandchild?”

Anne and Gilbert nodded briskly and Gilbert started to make a move to exit the parlour past Nan, taking long strides towards the bedroom. Anne was surprised and smirked at Gilbert’s excitement. He was so obviously pleased that he was racing to see the baby.

“Gilbert Blythe!” yelled Anne. Gilbert stopped in his tracks and turned to Anne with a furrowed brow and a smile on his face.

“If you think that you will get to hold our grandchild before I do, you’ve got another thing coming!” threatened Anne playfully as she ran past Gilbert and up the stairs to Jem and Faith’s bedroom.

Gilbert ran up the stairs and caught Anne by the waist which prevented her from going past him. Nan followed her parents, shaking her head. Despite their age, she delighted in still seeing both of them still tease each other.

Anne and Gilbert pushed and nudged each other jovially as they walked towards Jem and Faith’s bedroom. When they reached the threshold, they paused and soaked in the scene before them.

“Oh!” said Anne quietly, close to tears. Gilbert, who was still holding on to Anne’s waist smiled tenderly as he kissed her temple.

Faith Meredith Blythe was in bed propped up against the headboard with Jem sitting by her, his arm around the new mother. Both Faith and Jem were looking down at Faith’s arms which held a bundled-up baby who was stretching his arms up in the air as it yawned.

Upon hearing Anne exclaim quietly, Jem and Faith looked up by the door and grinned upon seeing Anne and Gilbert. Both Anne and Gilbert rushed over by the bedside. Together, the new grandparents embraced Jem and kissed Faith on her head. Di and Nan stood by the foot of the bed as they watched the delighted grandparents.

“Would you like to hold your new grandson?” said Faith quietly as she looked at Anne and Gilbert tired, but happy.

“Oh! It’s a boy!” Anne excitedly whispered as she nodded quickly and clapped her hands together.

Jem stood up, gathered up the baby from Faith and handed the adorable bundle over to Anne.

“Dad, Mama, I’d like you to meet Walter Gilbert Blythe Jr.,” Jem said proudly as he laid Walter Jr. in Anne’s arms.

Anne cooed at the baby, still with happy tears, while Gilbert rested his chin on Anne’s shoulder as he gazed at his grandson.

“Gil, isn’t he precious! Hello, little one,” greeted Anne in a whisper.

“Hello, little Blythe. I’m Grandpa Gil. The Gilbert that shares your name.” Gilbert’s heart couldn’t be more happy at having met the newest Blythe. Another space in his heart has been filled with love.

“And you can call me, Queen Anne,” Anne sniffed. “Grandpa Gil and I going to spoil you, senseless little Walter. You will be loved immensely. Welcome to the family.”

*****

Anne tried to turn the doorknob to the main bedroom in the Orchard House but it was locked. She then desperately knocked on the door, worried that something had happened to Gilbert.

“Gil? Are you in there? What’s going on? The children and grandchildren are looking for you. They are asking where Grandpa Gil has disappeared to.”

Suddenly, the door opened and Anne was pulled into the bedroom. The first thing she caught sight of was their bed, littered with the Christmas gifts that she had spent wrapping the night before. Presents for the Blythe children and their spouses and for the Blythe grandchildren. Her eyes went wide at the mess on the bed. She had carefully placed each present under the tree that morning and could not understand why they were in the bedroom.

Anne heard the bedroom door click as the latch was put in place. She then turned around to look at Gilbert. “What in the world are you….” Before she could finish the sentence, she caught sight of her husband and burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. She held her stomach and started to slump on the floor as she could not keep upright from the hilarious sight in front of her.

“Gil, what are….you.. doing? Are you…serious?”

“Anne-girl, instead of laughing at me, how about helping me with this?” Gilbert feigned annoyance but burst out laughing himself as he looked at an amused Anne laughing on the ground. He helped her back up and held her close to him.

“How about you give me a Christmas kiss?” suggested Gilbert.

“Not with you looking like that,” Anne giggled. “Just what scheme are you about to embark on?”’

“To give our grandchildren a memorable Christmas,” grinned Gilbert as he walked over to the bag and threw something at Anne. “How about you get into the act with this.”

Anne held out the item that Gilbert had thrown at her. Her eyes went wide. “You..can’t..be serious?” she asked slowly.

“Oh, yes I am. Indeed I am serious. Come on. For me?” Gilbert looked at Anne with his tender eyes and sweet smile and immediately fell under his spell.

“Oh, you! I can’t say no to you! Stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes,” said Anne pretending to be annoyed, but she ended up helping Gilbert get ready. Gilbert couldn’t help but shrug his shoulders with a smug look on his face.

A few moments later, Anne and Gilbert descended the stairs quietly and made their way towards the parlour where their eight children, their spouses and their ten grandchildren all under the age of four gathered singing Christmas carols. They all looked up when their Grandpa Blythe and Queen Anne, who were unrecognisable entered the room.

“Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!” greeted Gilbert dressed as Saint Nick, complete with the red hat, white beard and glasses. His stomach was cushioned realistically with a pillow that Anne had fashioned and fixed several times to make it look realistic.

“Hello Blythe family!” Anne put on a voice of an old woman. “Have we got any good little boys and girls in the house?” Anne was dressed in red from head to toe. She had a red dress with white trim and a white apron embroidered with a reindeer. Her hair was tucked under a red bonnet with white lace trim and her blue eyes were behind some fake wire rimmed glasses. She had brushed on an exaggerated circle of blush on her cheeks to make them look rosy red from the cold and for good measure, she placed some blush at the end of her nose.

“Oh, look children. It’s Santa and Mrs. Claus!” exclaimed Shirley who was smiling widely, but then all of a sudden he burst into laughter together with some of the adults as they looked on amused at their parents.

“Why is Uncle Shirley laughing, Daddy?” asked three year old Water Jr. who looked at his Uncle then back at Mr. and Mrs. Claus in complete awe.

“Oh, because he’s just so happy that Santa and Mrs Claus have surprised us with a visit,” said Jem as he tried to stop himself from bursting out in a fit of giggles.

Little Diana, Nan’s little girl, walked up to Anne and said, “I’ve been good. Is Santa here to give us presents?” All the children walked up behind Diana, looking expectantly at Mrs. Claus and then to Santa then to the big sack being carried by good old Santa Claus.

“Indeed, we are little one. Grandpa Gil and Queen Anne went to see us after Christmas lunch and told us all about how good you have all been this year and we thought why not deliver their presents to them just this once,” answered Anne as she kept up her old woman voice.

“So, you must all thank Grandpa Gil and Queen Anne later. Maybe give them a kiss and a hug,” suggested Santa Gil.

“We will. Grandpa Gil gives us nice cuddles. He lifts us up and then swings us around then hugs us tight. And Queen Anne’s kisses are funny. She kisses our cheeks then gives us a raspberry that tickles,” said Walter Jr. who was the designated leader of the grandchildren.

“That’s lovely Walter. I’ll make sure to let them know to expect some lovely kisses and cuddles,” said Santa Gil with a deep hearty voice.

“You know my name?” asked Walter Jr. surprised and wide eyed.

“Of course, we do,” assured Anne as she cleared a space on the sofa for Santa Gil to sit. “We know all the names of the good children.”

One by one, the grandchildren took turns sitting on Gilbert’s lap. Anne would look through the sack for the child’s gift, hand it to Gilbert and Gilbert would ceremoniously present the gift to the child.

After the grandchildren’s presents were given out, Anne and Gilbert proceeded to call out the names of their adult children and their spouses. They were presented with gifts themselves. What amazed their offspring was that they were given their favourite childhood toys as presents. Even their spouses received the same such thoughtful gifts after Anne and Gilbert with some detective work found out which toys they loved as children.

Santa and Mrs. Claus departed through the front door, the excited children waved them goodbye and urged them to come again next year. Anne and Gilbert trudged through the snow in their costumes and circled around the house to head towards the back door. Before they re-entered the house to sneak back up the stairs to their bedroom, Anne and Gilbert looked at each other at the same time and burst into fits of giggles.

“That was so much fun. Thank you, Gil.”

“Anne-girl, thank you for indulging me. It was worth it to see the looks on our grandchildren’s faces.” Although the babies won’t remember it, the older ones certainly will.”

“Certainly was worth it,” Anne agreed. She then tugged on Gilbert’s white Santa beard so that it exposed his lips. Anne went on her tippy toes to kiss Gilbert.

“Santa,” she whispered against Gilbert’s lips. “This girl, would like her present later.”

“Have you been a good girl?” murmured Gilbert, his brows raised, as he pulled her by the waist against him.

“Very,” Anne continued to whisper. “I’ve been a very, very good girl. I need you to show me how to be a bad girl.”

Gilbert’s heart raced as he was surprised by Anne’s answer. All he could do in reply was to crush her lips with his and hungrily kissed her.

When they stopped their giving each other affection, Anne giggled, slapped Gilbert’s bottom then went back inside the house and up the stairs as she continued to giggle. Gilbert looked at his wife, amused, as he shook his head and followed her up the stairs. He locked the bedroom door behind him and they did not resurface until Anne received her Christmas present.

*****

Anne opened the door and immediately a chill go through her. There was Jerry and he just looked at Anne not saying anything. But she had a feeling. Nothing had to be said. Behind Jerry was Diana. Her bosom friend did not greet her. But Diana looked at Anne with such sadness in her eyes that Anne immediately felt the invisible blanket of comfort that Diana was trying to give her.

It was the same feeling she had over a decade before. There was a sense of deja vu. It was the same scene she saw just over ten years before, when she opened the front door to the Orchard House. Jerry was at the door with Diana behind him, only younger. Jerry and Diana had the same look and gave off the same sense of sadness and dread. At the time, Anne immediately felt there was something wrong. She had a connection with those she loved. Her heart dropped, she felt like she was floating on clouds and she felt the chill in her bones. An image of Matthew and Marilla flashed before her eyes. As Anne stood still that day, just staring dumbfounded at Jerry and Diana, Gilbert held Anne by the waist as he asked Jerry and Diana what was wrong.

Jerry delivered the news that there was an accident in Charlottetown. Marilla wasn’t looking when she stepped on the road as an automobile with a defective brake came rushing past. Matthew was behind Marilla and tried to grab her to the safety of the sidewalk, however it was too late. Both Marilla and Matthew were hit by the vehicle and died on the scene.

Anne and Gilbert suffered that day. Anne was utterly devastated for losing the first true people to have shown her love. The first true parents she had known who had loved her for who she was and nurtured the person she was to become. Gilbert was crushed for Anne. Gilbert was also devastated for the two people who became his guardians, his surrogate parents. The kind neighbours who were there for him when his father died and the ones that welcomed him and Bash with open arms when he came back home from his travels. A slice of their hearts will forever be in mourning for the rest of their lives. That day, over a decade ago, when Jerry and Diana told them the news, Anne and Gilbert held each other for dear life. Anne will never forget the feeling she had ever. The chill of was unforgettable.

At that moment, ten years later, as Anne looked at Jerry, then to Diana, the chill was back. It was like she was suddenly immersed in the cold ocean, an icy shot ran through her veins and gave her goosebumps. Anne’s throat tightened and she could feel herself getting sick as she held her breath waiting for the worse.

“Is it Gilbert?” she said in a combination of a whisper and a wail.

Jerry nodded and rushed forward to catch Anne as her knees became weak. “I’m to take you to the hospital in Charlottetown.”

Jerry led Anne, with his arms around her towards the waiting automobile and took her at speed to see her beloved Gilbert.

*****

Gilbert came into consciousness and the first thing he felt was a firm hold on his arm and hands, the familiar softness of her skin and the delicate size of her hand. He could feel her other hand gently stroking his salt and pepper curls, her touch imparting the love she felt for him. Anne looked at Gilbert’s face, despite looking pale and tired, he was still incredibly dashing to her. She thought for a moment how unfair it was that he looked so distinguished with his greying hair which made him even more handsome compared to his youth. While her hair had wisps of white, Anne hoped she still looked like Gilbert’s girl to him – his Anne-girl.

He opened his eyes. He still felt tired and weak, but he needed to see her face and hear her voice. “Carrots,” he whispered and smiled as he saw her gentle face. The tender smile he gave her in combination with his twinkling, smiling eyes told Anne that Gilbert still viewed her as lovingly as ever. The view of Anne not only gave him instant relief, but it made his breath stop for a second. He never tired of seeing her as someone beautiful in his life.

Anne stood up and quickly kissed his lips and she pressed herself on the top half of his body in an attempted embrace. She looked at him and Gilbert noticed the redness of her eyes and the dried tears on her cheeks. She then proceeded to shower him with even more kisses on his neck, jaw, chin and his hair.

Gilbert had asked the hospital staff to contact Jerry and Diana by telephone when he had unexpectedly collapsed while he was on duty in the Charlottetown hospital. He had requested for Jerry to fetch Anne before he had fallen unconscious.

_Have they told her?_ Gilbert wondered. He didn’t know what was worse, for the news to come from him or his hospital colleagues. He wished that there was no news to tell, that he merely fainted from exhaustion. But there was extreme and unexpected pain and then quick tests all day and a diagnosis. There wasn’t any doubt. Anne and his family had to be told.

“Do you know?” he asked her quietly. “Any of the doctors spoken to you yet?”

Anne nodded and burst into sobs, all the while still holding Gilbert’s hand. Jem just started his hospital shift when she had arrived with Jerry and Diana. Nan was in one of wards and found out her mother had arrived. Both of their children took Anne in their arms and they cried together as the siblings told their mother the news.

Upon hearing Gilbert speak and remembering the distress she felt upon hearing Gilbert’s diagnosis, Anne unexpectedly, raise her voice. She even surprised herself at the loudness and tone that came out of her. “I’m so angry at you Gilbert Blythe! So, so angry! You’re a doctor! How could you not know something was wrong? Did you ignore the signs? I sometimes hate it that you take better care of others than you do yourself. You should have done something earlier!”

Gilbert looked at his wife, his darling Anne-girl. Through the years, her feistiness had not waned, a trait of hers that Gilbert found charming. He thought her beautiful when she would scold him when she disagreed and even now as she got angry at him regarding a serious matter, he still found her adorable. He was silent and gently rubbed her hand with his thumb.

“Unfortunately, doctors make the worst patients,” he said. He had ignored the signs. He ignored the occasional feelings of unwellness or pain. He was able to tolerate them, and he was a doctor who would look after others. He was needed, his occasional feelings of discomfort were nothing compared what his patients were enduring.

That was until today. He felt such pain in his abdomen that it was enough for him to double over and clutch his body. The pain was so great it made him lose consciousness and when he came to and tests were being performed, he had to ask for medication to assist with the discomfort. Eventually, he was told of the results. The news was grim. “It was what my father had, Anne-girl. It seems it may be hereditary.”

“That’s no excuse, Gil. How could you?” Anne wailed. “It could have been prevented from getting worse. I cannot believe you did this to me!”

“Come here, sweetheart. Lie with me and hold me.” Gilbert moved towards the side of the hospital bed to make room for Anne. She climbed beside him and both wrapped their arms around each other. “I’m sorry to upset you and the family. But I can’t turn back time and the result most likely would have been the same. You know, I would never, ever hurt you intentionally.”

“I know. I don’t really blame you.” Anne sniffed. _This has to be a dream. A terrible dream. A nightmare,_ she thought. “I can’t bear it Gil. I just can’t bear it. You speak of your fear of losing me, but I also have the fear of losing you. I can’t lose you Gil. My heart is already broken into pieces. I am so scared and heartbroken. Explain it to me. How can I possibly live without you?” Anne sobbed.

“I’m scared too Anne,” he said pulling her closer. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“Can’t you fight this? Please?” begged Anne through tears. “Or take me with you. Just take me with you.”

“I’m so sorry, Anne. I’m terribly sorry,” Gilbert wept as he clung on to Anne, both in uncontrollable fits of sorrow. Gilbert’s fear, worry and heartache descending upon him and escaping in sobs. Decades of trying to protect her and trying to make her happy and there was nothing Gilbert could do to make her hopeless sadness go away this time. Both their souls were incredibly shattered and there was no way of putting it back together.

*****

Gilbert received visitors in the comfort of home for the next few weeks. The Blythe children and grandchildren decided to stay close by making the living quarters cramped between Gilbert’s childhood home where Bash and Muriel and Elijah still resided, the Orchard House and Green Gables.

Jerry and Diana visited on an almost daily basis. Diana would insist that Anne walk with her awhile when she visited, much to Anne’s reluctance. They would walk to their club house which was still standing and has been well maintained by Gilbert until his collapse. There, Anne would lament and sob on Diana’s shoulder. All Diana could do was offer an ear and arms to hold her bosom friend. Diana could not imagine what Anne was going through, she could not imagine herself without Jerry. She didn’t know what was better, to have your love unexpectedly be taken away from you one day or to know that the end was near which would give you a chance to say and do what was needed. A chance to let each other know that they were loved.

Anne needn’t worry about cleaning or cooking or any of the mundane household tasks required. Susan, upon hearing Gilbert’s predicament, immediately visited Anne and Gilbert and decided to stay with the Blythes in her old room when she was the children’s nanny. Susan was a great comfort to Anne, they treated each other like sisters through the years. Anne felt comfortable enough around Susan. There was no need for her to feign being fine. Susan would just know and would offer a comforting hug or a cup of tea when it required. Susan insisted that she be left with the household duties which Anne was grateful for. It meant that she could spend as much time with Gilbert as she wanted.

Their Avonlea classmates all said their goodbyes. Charlie and Jane, Tillie and the Pauls, Josie and Cole. Upon finding out their long-time doctor friend was terminally ill, they all came to support their two classmates through the current ordeal. The widowed Dr. Emily Oak visited in complete disbelief that her young protegee was dealt with such a fate. She even tried to use her medical research contacts for experimental treatments to enrol Gilbert into but it was to no avail.

Moody and Ruby Spurgeon, made Gilbert laugh despite the circumstances. One day, Moody entertained them by playing the Dashing White Sergeant for old times’ sake, which Gilbert appreciated as it brought back memories of dance practice, decades ago when they were mere adolescents. A time when the future was unknown and full of promise. Ruby once again confessed of her immature crush on Gilbert before she fell for Moody and apologised for making it hard on Anne to realise her feelings for Gilbert earlier because she declared ‘dibs’. But eventually, upon saying goodbye to Gilbert, both Moody and Ruby lost the strength to pretend it was a normal farewell and wept openly for their friend.

Anne never left his side in their bedroom, forcing their children to take turns checking on their parents. Anne read to Gilbert, held him, talked and reminisced about their childhood. While their misunderstandings initially had caused them a multitude of angst and confused feelings, they were able to laugh about it because it’s what gave them a story and it’s what made them discover their insurmountable love for each other.

At times, when one of them would get caught up in the sadness about to come, they would allow themselves to cry and just hold each other until there would be no more tears to shed.

*****

The Lacroix family together with Elijah’s family – The Hanfords, would also visit daily after supper. Sometimes, when Gilbert had the energy, Bash would stay on and play cards with Gilbert allowing both self-proclaimed soul brothers to spend some quality time with each other.

“I hope you’re not letting me win just because I’m sick,” Gilbert pointed out as Bash re-shuffled the cards for another round of poker.

“No, Blythe. I’m getting dealt bad cards, pure and simple. I would never give you the satisfaction of winning. I like teasing you too much.”

“Aren’t you tired of it? You’ve been on my case since I was fifteen!” chuckled Gilbert, pleased at how long their long-standing friendship has endured.

“Never! It’s too much fun. It goes to show that between the two of us, I’m the witty one!” declared Bash at an amused Gilbert.

“I think you’ve ran out of material since I got together with Anne.”

“I don’t think so. You are still the same moke that was in love with her as a young lad. I can’t believe she has been able to put up with you all this time! She deserves a medal for having to look at your lovey-dovey eyes and your ‘I’m in love’ smirk for so long!” chuckled Bash, happy that he still was able to joke around with Gilbert.

“Well, she doesn’t have to put up with me for much longer,” Gilbert’s tone changed. He sounded angry as he folded his cards and slammed it on the table.

“Blythe, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“No, no Bash. It’s not you.” Gilbert leant forward on the chair and buried his face in his hands. Bash looked at him in silence. Gilbert then sat back, his eyes slightly red from trying to fight tears. Gilbert carded his hands through his hair and sighed.

Bash looked at Gilbert in concern. “Talk to me, Blythe.”

“It’s the whole dismal situation, Bash. I’m upset that I’m leaving Anne, my children, my grandchildren. I’m upset for making Anne so deeply devastated. I can’t comfort her in any way. I can’t fix this for her. I can’t fix myself. All my life I have spent it making sure Anne is happy and protected. But I can’t protect her any longer. I can’t make her happy because I’m sick and about to die. I feel so helpless and at fault for making Anne feel miserable.”

“Gilbert, everyone hates the situation you’re in. I really don’t know what to tell you. You should know that Anne doesn’t blame you. It’s unfortunate circumstances. But if there is one thing that no one in this world can fix, its people dying. We all die, Blythe. It’s just a matter of when. It’s not something you can fix.”

“But what if I just got myself checked when I started to have some discomfort? I just thought it was indigestion…,” Gilbert’s thought out loud.

“Maybe it would have helped. Maybe not. It may have prevented what you have, maybe not. We don’t know, Blythe. I’m still hoping and praying myself that this has all been a mistake,” Bash sighed himself. “I’m upset too, Blythe. I keep on repeating to myself, this possibly can’t be happening. This must be a dream.” Since Bash found out about Gilbert’s situation, he had been trying to be strong and keep his emotions in check. He didn’t want Gilbert to worry about him as well.

“I don’t know what’s worse. For me to go first means I don’t have to suffer living my life on Earth without Anne. It’s a selfish thought. But if it was the other way around, and she’s the one sick, it may possibly save her from the heartache of me leaving her first. Then she wouldn’t have to be alone.” Gilbert started to look into space, his head full of thoughts about life and loves.

“I’ve often thought the same thing, when Mary died. I actually came to the conclusion that both are as equally devastating.”

“Maybe, you’re right. I just feel like destiny has been cruel. Anne and I both lost family at a young age and we have managed to build an amazing life together, only for it to end so abruptly.”

“Focus on the amazing, Blythe. Both you and Anne found each other just as Mary and I have. My life with Mary was amazing, just as you’ve described your life with Anne.”

“I know. I do feel blessed. But I just feel…angry.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“Bash, may you do something for me?”

“Name it Blythe.”

“When I’m gone, may you please look after my family, as you did when I went to war?”

“Of course, Gilbert. It’s something you don’t need to ask for.” Bash looked at Gilbert, eye to eye. It was a promise he would keep.

“Thank you, my brother” said Gilbert as he reached over the table to put his hand over Bash’s.

As soon as Gilbert did so, Bash’s eyes began to tear up. “Blythe, I need to say something.” Bash went to hold Gilbert’s hand in both of his. “I want to thank you, for everything. You Gilbert Blythe, gave me my life.”

“Bash…no need to…,” Gilbert started to say.

“No, Gilbert. Please let me speak.” Bash’s voice began to waver and tears started to fall down his cheeks as Gilbert stared at him. “You gave me my life. I was a lost soul and you took me in and made me family. You gave me a home, not just in the physical sense, but in here.” Bash then proceeded to thump the left-hand side of his chest. “You welcomed Mary, my mother, Elijah and treated my own children as your own. You have trusted me since the very beginning. You are one amazing person, Gilbert Blythe. No one can replace you. I will miss you dearly, my dear brother. I will miss you dearly.”

By the time that Bash had finished talking. Both of them were crying together.

“Bash, you don’t understand. You took a young orphan under your care. You looked after me like a big brother would. You made me understand the world. You have been my mentor and my confidant. You’re a part pf me just like Anne and my children are. You deserve all that life has given you. I will miss you too.”

Both men stood up from their chairs and gave each other a tight embrace.

“I’m scared of losing you, Blythe. Just like I was scared of losing Mary.”

“I’ll let you in on a secret Bash. I’m scared of dying. I’m terrified.”

Gilbert and Bash moved apart and looked at each other. Cheeks wet with tears. Bash continued to hold Gilbert’s upper arms.

“I imagine you are. Anyone would be. But Mary will be with you. If there is one thing, I’m jealous of Blythe, is that you get to see Mary first.”

Gilbert couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought. “She’ll probably give me a playful slap on the shoulder and tell me that I came to see her too early.”

Bash laughed. “I don’t doubt that.”

“So, you actually shed tears for me. You love me! It’s a sign of brotherly love!” Gilbert teased Bash.

“Shut up, Blythe!” exclaimed Bash as he sat back down to reshuffle the cards. “I will point out that you were so touched by what I said that you shed tears of your own.”

“I don’t deny it, Bash. But I’ve always been in touch with my emotions. It’s what Anne loves about me.”

“Don’t you ever mention it to Anne or Muriel. I need to keep my tough guy image amongst the women. But yeah, I admit. I love you, brother.”

“I love you too, Bash,” smirked Gilbert smugly as Bash dealt him his cards.

*****

Anne was outside on the front porch steps, staring at the night sky. She was letting Bash and Gilbert have some time together, even though she had been itching to spend more time with Gilbert. There were times Anne would welcome visitors to the Orchard House, all wanting to see Gilbert when all Anne wanted was for her to spend some time with Gilbert alone. She knew it was a selfish way to be – to be annoyed with those wanting to see her Gil. But she felt that every single moment was precious, as it signalled time moving forward – towards the inevitable and she wanted every single second to count.

“Hey.” Anne heard Bash say behind her as he exited the front door.

Anne smiled at Bash as he sat down beside her on the steps. “Hey,” she answered back.

“How is he? Was he tired?” Anne asked Bash. She wanted to be prepared for when she went inside to see Gilbert.

“He’s fine tonight. Full of energy. He’s waiting for you. Something about reading Whitman together?”

“Yeah. We agreed that tonight we’d read together in bed if he was not too exhausted.”

“How are you? Truly?” Bash asked looking at her in concern. “I don’t want the standard, polite answer Anne. I want the earnest truth.”

Anne looked down at her skirt and pretended to pick out a piece of lint. The fact was, every time someone close to her asked the question, she could feel her chest tighten and her eyes sting. Anne took a deep breath and sighed to stop the torrent of tears threatening to spill out from her.

“Not good.” Anne’s voice wavered. “I wish, there was some way…to stop it.”

Bash put an arm around Anne. That did it. The sign of compassion made a sob escape.

“It’s not fair, Bash. Why Gilbert?”

“I know Anne. I don’t have the answer for you.”

Anne tried to compose herself and looked at Bash in the eye. “How did you do it? How did you cope? With Mary? To know that the person you are madly in love with was about to leave this earth, how did you cope? Is there a way?” Anne desperately rambled the questions.

Bash merely shook his head. “I didn’t. I didn’t cope, Anne. I hated life. I was angry. I was heartbroken. I could not even hide it from Mary. I was a mess.”

“I don’t know what to do, Bash. I’m lost.”

“You’re already doing it, Anne. Spend time with him. Look after him. If there was one thing that Mary said, she told me that in a way, knowing about her shortened life gave us the opportunity to talk. To tell each other things - about our feelings, hopes, dreams, requests. Things that other people don’t have the opportunity to tell their loved ones.”

“Sometimes, the conversations are hard to deal with…,” Anne said quietly.

“They are, but they are worth it.” Bash assured Anne. “Now, dry those tears. He’s waiting for you.”

Anne nodded and wiped her cheeks. She stood up and made her way to the front door.

“Anne?”

“Yes, Bash?” Anne turned back around to face her brother-in-law

“Anytime you need to talk or anything you need, I’m here.”

“I know. Thank you, Bash. Goodnight,” Anne attempted a smile.

“Goodnight, Anne,” said Bash. He stood up, his heart heavy as he walked back towards his home.

*****

Gilbert was surprisingly still awake. He had a good sleep the night before and had rested well during the day. He felt almost normal after supper. The past few days, he had been feeling better and even wondered if his illness was all a mistake. But the logical side of him would take over and his doctor self would tell him that results don’t lie. It was just fortunate that he felt fine.

He was sitting up against the headboard and watched as Anne stood in front of their dresser. She combed her hair and he was mesmerised by her movements. Except for the time where she experienced the hair dye mishap and had to cut her hair, she had always kept her locks long, which gave him the opportunity to run his fingers through them, day after day.

“May you keep your hair down tonight?” he asked hopefully. He still loved her hair. Even with the whiteness starting to come through, it only made the redness a softer shade. The colour enchanted him even more.

She looked at Gilbert and smiled. “Anything for you, dearest.”

As Anne continued to brush her hair, Gilbert spoke. “Anne, I have written letters. One for each of the children, the grandchildren, one for Bash, Delphine, Monique and Elijah and one for you. May you please deliver them when the time comes?”

Anne paused from brushing her hair. Her heart pounding. There were days when she could almost forget that Gilbert was very sick. Like that day and the day before, he looked good to her and he was quite energetic. But them something would be said or she would have to do something that would plunge her back down to reality.

“They’re in the top dresser drawer, my love,” Gilbert continued. He didn’t know how else to ask her. He found it difficult to address their near parting.

Anne tried to contain the lump in her throat. She was still standing by the dresser motionless.

“Anne?” Gilbert inquired, unsure if she had heard.

She placed her brush down and sat on the bed beside him and reached out for his hand to hold. “I will Gil, anything for you,” she choked.

She did not want to think about a letter that she knows she will have to read soon. She didn’t want a letter of his to read, written with the intention of him saying goodbye. What she really wanted was for him to stay with her until her dying breath. In an attempt to change the subject, Anne blurted out, “I want you to haunt me Gil.”

Gilbert looked at Anne, surprised and completely bewildered by her request.

“Haunt you?” he asked in a confused tone.

Anne was firm and sure. “Yes, I give you permission to haunt me.”

For the first time in ages, Gilbert laughed whole-heatedly. “Anne, that is plain ridiculous.”

She smiled at seeing him amused. She loved to hear him laugh. Then she turned sombre and placed a finger on his chin and directed his face to look at her.

Tears started to form in Anne’s eyes. “Gil, I don’t know what is out there, if there is life after death. When you’re gone. I want you to haunt me. Let me smell your shave soap as I go about my day. Let me feel your arms around me while I lie on this bed by myself at night. On the days that I struggle, I want you to ghost your lips over mine so that I may feel your lips as a sign that everything will be alright. When I cry because I miss you so, I want to feel you touch my cheek, pressing the spot where my dimple would appear reminding me to smile. I will need to feel you Gil. Please, will you do that for me?”

Gilbert ran his fingers through her hair. “I won’t ever be leaving you Anne. Even in spirit.”

Anne embraced Gilbert tight and he reciprocated. “Breathe me in Anne” he instructed. “Can you smell my soap?” Anne nods. “If by any chance you breathe this scent in, it means I am embracing you tight.”

He gently pulled away and looked at Anne’s face, tipped her chin up and gave her a passionate kiss. “When you feel like you can’t get through the day, remember that kiss Anne,” he whispered.

A trail of tears started to fall on Anne’s cheek. Gilbert cupped her face and smiled. “Beautiful, Anne-girl. My Carrots. Smile for me please.”

Anne smiled at the mention of his endearing names for her. Gilbert wiped away the tears that had fallen on her cheeks and then pressed the dimple that had been revealed by her smile. He then kissed her dimple softly. “When you cry, remember me and the way I touch your cheek to wipe your tears away. I will then kiss the spot where your dimple appears to remind you to smile.”

Gilbert then made a move to lie down on his pillow and motioned for Anne to lie down in his open arms. When she had positioned herself facing him, Gilbert pulled her in very close so that their bodies were flush against each other. He gave her temple a kiss, followed by a kiss on her lips, soft, slow and tender, only pausing to gaze at each other’s eyes. Gilbert pulled her closer again and he caressed her body from her legs, trailing it up towards the small of her back. Anne touched Gilbert in response, as her hands and mind tried to ingrain the memory of how his skin felt. Anne explored the feel of his arms, his stomach, chest and shoulders. Eventually they stayed still, holding each other tight, tears flowing freely. “You won’t be alone at night, Anne-girl. When you feel all alone in bed at night, remember how I’ve kissed you and how I’ve touched you and that I will hold you until you fall asleep. I’ll be by your side always,” he whispered.

“Thank you for making me feel so loved and for giving me the world, Gil. I love you and I’ll love you forever Gilbert Blythe,” cried Anne as she tangled her fingers through his curls.

“Thank you for giving this orphan boy an incredible life Anne. Despite all the hardships, you have been by my side at every instance. We were meant to be Anne-girl, you have always been my destiny and the life you have given me has been extraordinary. You are my world Anne. Your love for me was what kept me going all these years. I will love you, forever and always.”

With those words, Anne kissed Gilbert fervently and with passion. Gilbert started to trail his hand under Anne’s nightdress, from her leg, up towards the outside of her thigh to her hip until he cupped her breast and lustfully felt and kneaded it making Anne moan.

Anne made a move to take off her nightdress as Gilbert watched. She then undressed him so both of they lay bare. Gilbert had lost weight, Anne noticed, but he still was incredibly alluring to her. She grabbed Gilbert where he needed it most, for the first time in a while had had the energy and was determined to enjoy this moment of intimacy with his wife. They took their time and did as they pleased that night, both guiding and asking each other openly about how they wanted to be touched and their favourite ways of being affectionate. The night was theirs and they remained in the present – the future for the first time in weeks was forgotten. It was just Anne and Gilbert together and in love.

*****

A few weeks later, Anne stood in the middle of the parlour dressed in black, floating around as if she was watching herself from a corner in the room. She had a glass of wine in her hand, as guests who came to celebrate Gilbert’s life came to gather around the Orchard House. She attempted several times to ask for quiet, but her voice was weak and she did not have the energy, nor the will to raise her voice. She didn’t really want to be there, but at the same time, she wanted to honour her beloved husband.

Walter, upon seeing his mother’s unassured self, went to her and asked if she wanted to say a few words. She merely nodded to her son as she cupped his face. Walter then announced, “May I have your attention please. My mother Anne Blythe would like to say a few words.”

Anne smiled weakly and nodded to Walter as a sign of thanks. Her voice wavered slightly as she started to speak.

“I want to thank all of you for coming today to celebrate the life of my husband, Gilbert John Blythe.” Anne paused and willed herself to continue. Joy could detect her mother’s distressed state and stood by her and held her hand. Anne squeezed it as a sign of thanks.

“Gilbert was known as the good doctor of Avonlea.” Anne’s voice wavered again forcing her to stop and take a deep breath. “I must apologise. I did not prepare a speech. I wanted to speak from the heart, however it’s harder than I thought. I also am struggling to speak of Gilbert in the past tense. So please indulge me if I choose not to do so in some instances.”

Anne paused again. She glanced across the room and managed to glance at a photograph of Gilbert on the wall. She then felt a slight chill pass her and the smell of his soap enter her nose. For some reason it comforted her and gave her the will to continue.

“Most of you know, Gilbert grew up without a mother and without his siblings. It was a harsh start to life, he lost most of his family as a baby. Gilbert was brought up by his father John, who loved Gilbert dearly and raised him well. Gilbert loved his father. They were best friends. In Gilbert, John instilled the best beliefs and values of what makes an extraordinary man. Gilbert is…was… caring, compassionate, polite, kind, chivalrous – a true gentleman as I’m sure every one of you will attest to.” There were nods of quiet consensus amongst the crowds.

“I first met Gilbert in the woods near the schoolhouse. The first meeting, I was in some trouble and was suddenly rescued by this incredibly handsome boy who came out of nowhere and offered me his protection. I was a stranger, he had never spoken to me or seen me before, but his first instinct was to look after me. He was just like that, he would always look after people who needed it whether he was acquainted with them or not. Mind you, after the danger had left, the next words he uttered to me was to flirtatiously offer to be my knight in shining armour.” Anne smiled at the memory as some giggled at the story.

“I was a stubborn school girl and didn’t realise that I had captured the heart of this amazing boy. I did my absolute best to deter him away from me. My reaction to him offering me an apple then calling me ‘Carrots’ on my first day of school, which in hindsight it was him being generous and him trying to grab my attention, was for me to slap him with my slate.” As most people in the room knew of the story, light laughter erupted. Once again Anne smiled. The memory was suddenly fresh in her mind. “After I had slapped him and I had declared that I was not talking to him, he merely smiled at me smugly and factually said that I just did speak to him. He wasn’t angry at me, nor was he turned off by my actions. He was amused by me. From the beginning, Gilbert accepted me for who I was. And that was Gilbert. He saw people for who they really were and was very accepting of it and never judged.”

“Gilbert was incredibly smart and hardworking. Unbelievably so. I greatly admired him for it. He challenged me when we were younger, my one true intellectual match. We enjoyed competing with each other. It was our one source of fun and enjoyment. It suited him, being a doctor and our family was incredibly proud of his achievements in the medical field.”

Anne had to pause as she became emotional for a moment. Joy squeezed her hand again which made her look up at her daughter. It gave her the will to focus on the task at hand. “While most of you know Gilbert as a smart, intelligent, prim and proper doctor, he had another side that was mainly reserved for his family. He was an incorrigible flirt,” Anne smiled which made others in the room smile with her. “He is…was cheeky at times and very playful in private. He loved to tease. With his teasing, I knew it was his way of showing me affection for I would always see his eyes twinkling with mischief and his smile, smug with a hint of naughtiness. But in combination, he always looked at me as if he could not get enough of me and I felt his love with every gaze. He was often teased by our close friends and family that he had an Anne-look. Secretly, I adored it.”

Anne glanced around and looked at her children and grandchildren. “He was an incredible husband, father and grandfather. He loved with a passion. He adored our children and grandchildren. He loved having a big family. In fact, we would probably have had more children if I didn’t put a stop to it. He often joked that we at least had to match Rachel and Thomas Lynde with regards to the number of children.” Everyone chuckled at the comment. “Sometimes I would feign annoyance at the way he would tease and play with them as he would instigate the naughtiest of plays or make a mess bigger than the children. With his children and grandchildren, he was a child himself. It actually warmed by heart when I would see him absolutely worship our children and grandchildren. He was always the protective and loving patriarch of the family.”

“Gilbert, my Gil…,” Anne stopped as a sob escaped. She took a deep breath and willed herself to stop the tears. However, it was futile. The tears flowed down her cheeks. She didn’t care anymore. “Gil IS my lover, my best friend, my forever kindred spirit. I love him and he loves me. I miss him already. I don’t know what my life is going to be like without being able to see him, or hear him or touch him. I will miss him calling me Carrots or his Anne-girl. I will miss seeing his smile, his smugness when he knows I’ve fallen for his charms, his raised brows when he’s being cheeky, his eyes that look at me so tenderly a silent message telling me he loves me. I do recognise however, that I’m incredibly lucky that I have had such a man in my life. He chose me and my life has only been incredible for it. So, I propose a toast, to the wonderful Dr. Gilbert John Blythe. May you rest in peace, my darling Gil.”

Not a dry eye was in the parlour that day as everyone raised their glass to a silent toast to the good doctor.

*****

Anne was standing under The Blythe Family tree running her fingers over the names carved on its trunk. She had Gilbert’s letter in her hands, unopened. Diana had her arms around her bosom friend’s waist.

“Is it incredibly rude of me to be out here when everyone is in the house for me?” asked Anne. Even though she asked the question, she had no intention of going back into the house for a while. She felt that the conversation was stilted and repetitive. She has lost how many times she has heard “sorry for your loss” or “he will be missed” or “how are you?” In all sincerity, she wanted to scream at how unfair life was. She wanted to grab something breakable and throw it across the room. She wanted to run. Run away from it all and never stop running.

“It’s a hard day for you Anne. People don’t have any expectations of you. Your children will handle the wake. Would you like for me to stay?” asked Diana, concerned for Anne. She was heartbroken herself. Gilbert was also a big part of her life. Gilbert was the love of her bosom friend and she hated seeing Anne suffering miserably.

Anne nodded as she sat on the ground. Diana followed suit. Anne opened the letter carefully, trying to preserve the envelope that her husband has held. With trembling hands, she opened Gilbert’s letter. The familiar handwriting shot through her heart, making her weak.

“May you hold my hand?” Anne requested.

Diana grabbed Anne’s hand and held it tight.

_A love letter to my wife, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert Blythe_

_Dearest Anne,_

_My Anne-girl,_

_My Carrots,_

_I will not apologise for calling you Carrots. You will forever be my Carrots. The girl I fell in love with as soon as she whacked me over the head with her slate. From that day, my heart, my mind and my soul were awakened. You have often mentioned that the orphanage sent you to Avonlea by mistake. But I never believed it. Destiny sent you to Avonlea to save Marilla and Matthew and destiny also sent you to Avonlea to save me._

_This is my love letter to you. However, there are not enough words or enough paper in this world to even describe or write down my love for you my dear Anne. How can I even express on paper the magnitude of my adoration for you?_

_It may have taken me three years to declare my feelings for you but in hindsight I don’t regret every single moment we have shared. It’s what made us Anne and Gilbert, Gilbert and Anne. The time we shared before we became conscious of our feelings gave me a chance to get to know you, my best friend. A best friend who knew me better than anyone, a best friend that was kind and compassionate and helped me through the toughest times in my life. A best friend who always gave me comfort and always brought me home._

_You, my best friend, then became my lover, my wife, my equal partner, the mother of my wonderful children and grandmother to our grandchildren. You have given me the love of family, Anne. A family I never imagined I would have when I was a fifteen-year-old boy and had no family left in the world. Together, we built a wonderful life, filled it with people we loved and accomplished our dreams. You gave me the world Anne and as I always have said, YOU are my world._

_The most amazing thing about you, my sweetheart, besides your ethereal beauty (which you always seem to doubt, and may I say again that you truly have the most enigmatic beauty I have ever seen), is your ability to always make me feel loved by you. The way you say ‘Gil’ to refer to me has always sent my senses wild. So lyrical, so beautiful, so full of affection._

_Right from the very beginning, I’ve felt a powerful force draw me to you and you to me. There have been many memories where you have shown me that true love exists. From the moment your slate made contact with my head, the time you held me when my father died, when you told me to come back home someday, the letter you wrote to me when I was in Trinidad, your support through medical school, the way you looked after me in my last few months, it all says love to me Anne. With every touch, every embrace, every kiss, I felt your love Anne._

_My passionate, adventurous Carrots. Please don’t lose your spirit and exuberance. I will be watching as you continue to live your life to the full, supporting and watching over you with interest. I will always be by your side guiding you and giving you encouragement. Let it be known that we are connected always in spirit, don’t forget that Anne-girl. Perhaps I’ll see you in your dreams? If you need me, just call on me, talk to me, share your thoughts with me and I shall be there for you with a kiss, an embrace, a poke to your dimple and a tender touch for you to feel._

_I have a deep sense of gratitude for the life you have given me. You not only gave this orphan boy the greatest life I have ever had, but you have given me the opportunity to build a loving family that I thought for a while was out of reach. I am a lucky man to have had you in my life and to have received such a gift from you. I’m so proud to have had the honour of being called your husband and a father to our wonderful children and a doting grandfather to our grandchildren. What a joyous and blessed family we have made Anne. And you were with me at every step._

_If I may ask, when you give our children and grandchildren a kiss, may you give them an extra kiss for me? When you embrace them in your arms, may you hold them for an extra few moments for me?_

_Thank you, Anne-girl. Thank you for your love, thank you for your friendship, thank you for your kisses and your embraces, thank you for your comfort, thank you for every moment, thank you for YOU._

_Even after decades of togetherness, I can honestly say I am still in love with you. Very much so. You have been in my heart as a young lad and you’re still in my heart as an old man and you shall be in my heart forever._

_At the risk of over-simplifying my feelings, yet sometimes the simplest words are the best used to describe one’s emotions – I love you._

_I will love you – always. I won’t apologise for the number of times ‘love’ has come up in this letter. It is simply how I feel about you._

_I won’t say goodbye. As we said on our wedding day – no more saying goodbyes. Destiny believes in us and I know we shall be together again. Rather, I shall tell you ‘see you’ when the time comes. When we reunite, Valentine and I will meet you excitedly with open arms._

_With much unquantifiable L-O-V-E,_

_Gilbert - Your Gil_

Anne tightened her grip on Diana’s hand as mournful sobs escaped from her lungs. Anne didn’t think she had any more tears to cry, however, she was proven wrong. The letter from Gilbert sent her into another level of grief. His words and the vision of his handwriting, reminded her once again of his absence.

“Diana, I thought that unrequited love is most melancholy but a tragical romance is the most heartbreaking experience of all,” Anne sobbed as Diane held her close.

*****

It was the price that was paid for loving someone so intensely and being loved by someone greatly, the heartbreak that results when they are gone becomes such a torment.

When Anne and Gilbert dealt with the loss of Valentine, they both held each other tight, sobbing into each other’s chests. They were each other’s support, each other’s comfort. It was torment for both Anne and Gilbert to lose a child. But as they crumpled into a compact heap on the floor, they did so together. Together they managed, albeit hard, to cope.

With Gilbert gone, Anne felt alone. Despite the love and care she received from her children, she just needed her Gil. She wanted his tight embrace. She wanted his chest for her to cry on and she wanted his whispers of ‘everything will be alright Anne-girl’. When she would collapse on the floor from grief, he wasn’t there to crumple along with her.

Every day, since Gilbert’s burial, she would visit him and sit by him, sometimes for hours. Tending to the sight, planting flowers, reading Gilbert’s favourite poets and novels and reading him articles on the advances in medicine. Bash and Muriel would gaze out their window and watch over her through the day. Some days, Anne refused to leave Gilbert’s side until sundown which would force Bash to deliver food and drinks to Anne to make sure she kept her nourishment up.

She could smell him in the breeze. A tingle felt on her cheek while she read, as she imagined him grazing a kiss. She would feel the chill at night then suddenly would feel warm or be tricked by shadows in the library, an outline of him momentarily appearing from the corner of her eye, but once she faced it head on, it would just be – nothing. Gilbert was everywhere, yet he wasn’t.

To say she missed him was an incredible understatement. Pined, longed, hungered, yearned, suffered and ached were more appropriate words to describe Anne’s emotions. But even as she thought of words to express her feelings, they just felt hollow, mere words. She could not describe the devastation she felt.

Anne felt the heaviness in her heart, the pain in her chest, the weariness in her body, as result of losing one half of her. Nan and Di who decided to stay at the Orchard House in the first three months of losing the family patriarch, watched as their mother suffered the loss of their father. They were each other’s air, and without Gilbert, Anne could not breathe.

It was Nan and Di, who found their mother one morning, in bed as Anne clutched Gilbert’s letter. Anne had joined Gilbert in her sleep. When asked, the Blythe children would always reply that their mother drew her last breath due to a broken heart.

Exactly two months later after Gilbert’s passing, Anne Blythe was laid to rest beside her love, Gilbert Blythe.

*****

It was a scene reminiscent from two months before. Everyone from the town including family and friends had gathered together in the Orchard House parlour. The only difference is that this time, there was no Anne.

“May I have your attention, please.” A soft voice echoed through the parlour. Diana Baynard’s breath hitched for a second as she momentarily thought it was Anne’s voice being carried through the house. Joy had a similar timbre to her voice as her mother.

“For those of you who don’t know me, my name is Joy and I am the eldest of all the living Blythe children. If I may, say a few words on behalf of my siblings and I.” Joy paused to take a deep breath as her siblings gathered behind her. Jem, Walter, Nan, Di, Shirley, Rilla and Seb all dressed in black stood behind their sister in support.

“Anne Shirley Cuthbert Blythe, our Mama or Queen Anne to her grandchildren would be so ecstatic to see you all here for her. As most of you know, the first few years for her life, she lived an orphan existence, lonely, with no family, with only her imagination as company. As a child, she never would have expected all of us to be here for her. But she was an amazing human being. She was full of life, adventurous and had a lot of love to give. People were drawn to our Mama for her pure heart and enigmatic personality, let alone her glorious red hair. Those that were in her circle felt and knew they had someone special in their lives. She called them her kindred spirits. A term she used to convey her love for those she cared for.”

Joy paused to catch her breath. She caught Diana’s eye, who was nodding, tears welling up in her eyes. “Our…our mother…Anne,” Joy re-commenced as she tried to control her faltering voice. Seb then stepped up beside her to hold his sister around her shoulders. “Our mother Anne was not only our Mama, she was an educator, a poet, a journalist, a novelist. She loved the written word and devoured every letter and every word she read or wrote. She was a passionate human being who let herself feel every emotion and immersed herself in it. It was her way of experiencing life and to process and understand the world around her.”

Tears started to fall down Joy’s cheeks. She felt another hand on her shoulder as Rilla asked her if she was fine to continue. Joy nodded and sighed before speaking again. “It is perhaps her ability to feel so much that may also have been her downfall, for we find ourselves here again only after two months from our father’s passing. Mama was incredibly heartbroken when our Dad left this earth. Despite her being a healthy human being, the pain was too much to bear not having Dad by her side. We can only assume with the absence of ill health, that our mother died of a broken heart.”

“Our Dad, Gilbert and our Mama, perhaps had the best love story there ever was,” continued Joy. “They met as children. Mama hated Dad at first, or so she thought,” Joy broke into a sad smile which was accompanied by a chuckle from some. “But Dad’s heart was captured by her from the start. Both orphans they fell in love and built such a momentous life together, forming a family full of love. As young children, my siblings and I were exposed to their dedicated adoration for each other. Often, we would see them being affectionate. As very young children, we openly teased them at how it was inappropriate and we’d make faces at them every time they kissed or embraced. But secretly, we loved seeing them so in love with each other. We didn’t really know any different.” The Blythe children all smiled at the memory of teasing their parents with every kiss that was displayed in front of them.

Joy turned around to look at her siblings. Sad smiles on their faces. “Despite all the hardships in life, it was their love that made them stronger. They were best friends and husband and wife, they were a team and equal partners. They taught us and showed us what true love really is. Despite the sadness of losing both of them in such as short amount of time, we know that their reunion will be truly special. So, I’d like to propose a toast – for the incredible Anne Blythe and a sweet reunion for our parents Anne and Gilbert Blythe.”

While everyone raised their glasses, the Blythe children gathered in a circle around Joy as they held each other in a group embrace, consoling each other for the two big losses in their lives.

*****

Anne had a dream that Gilbert had caressed her face and had given her a kiss. She felt so blissful that she had closed her eyes again, willing herself to go back and extend the dream. However, she felt a pinch on her arm then a tickle to the side of her waist. It startled her and she opened her eyes.

“Gil?” she asked in disbelief as she stared at his handsome face. “Is it really you?” He looked younger somewhat, however so did she. There were no hints of scattered greys in his hair and Anne’s hair was a shade of auburn, before the whiteness invaded it.

“Did you feel the pinch?” asked Gilbert with a grin. Gilbert was looking at Anne with his tender eyes and a smug smirk on his lips.

“Yes,” she confirmed happily with a sigh. “Please tell me that this isn’t a dream. It’s too beautiful to wake up from it. Please tell me that this is real.”

“Then, this is real,” he smiled at Anne amused. He continued to stare at Anne happily as he tried to think of ways to convince her that she wasn’t at all in a world of fantasy, that they were indeed together once again.

Gilbert grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Gilbert kissed her with such a passion, just like he used to when they were reunited after weeks of separation in college. Anne could not contain her happiness, it felt real. It had to be real. Anne could smell his scent. She could feel the strong beating of his heart on his chest as he pressed her close. She could feel the softness of his lips, his warm breath and the powerful energy that was always between them when they were together. Everything felt familiar and all of Anne’s senses told her that the Gilbert in front of her was her Gil.

As they gasped for air, Gilbert embraced her so close she could feel the heat emanating from his body. Gilbert’s hands travelled down to the small of her back which made her shiver. Gilbert was the only one that knew that touching her there affected her so. The feeling of excitement from the touch was delightful. Anne was convinced she wasn’t in a state of dreaming. She was convinced that finally, her and Gilbert have been reunited.

“Welcome home, Carrots,” he whispered in her ear.

_His voice! It’s his voice!_ Anne exclaimed to herself.

“I told you no saying goodbyes and I shall see you eventually. I always keep my promise,” Gilbert said as he nibbled her ear.

“I never doubted you,” she grinned at his teasing touch. Anne’s happiness was palpable.

“I was beside you every day Anne. I hope you knew that. Could you feel me?” Gilbert pressed his forehead on hers, smiling at her joyously.

“Yes, Gil. I felt your presence. But…it is so selfish to say…it wasn’t enough. I needed you whole,” Anne said wistfully as she sighed. “But I’m here now. We’re together again.”

“Couldn’t wait to be with me? It’s way too soon for you to be here,” Gilbert said, grabbing her hand as they walked across a field full of flowers.

“Two months of separation is two months too long,” Anne argued playfully. _What joy!_ Gilbert thought. The old Anne was back. They were back to contradicting each other.

_But she’s right. She had won the argument once again_ , Gilbert thought amused. “That I agree with Anne-girl! A minute is too long, let alone two months!” exclaimed Gilbert as he pulled her close again, and spun her around before he gave her another long kiss.

Anne laughed at his playfulness. “Gil! People will start to talk if they see us acting like this out in the open.”

“Let them. I’ve missed you too Carrots. I’m just so happy you’re now here.”

“Where are we, Gil?” Anne finally wondered as she looked around. The landscape looked like Avonlea, but everything was surprisingly perfect and luminescent. The sky was a shade of blue she hadn’t seen before, the air was neither hot nor cold, the meadow had perfect blades of grass with no offending weeds.

“You’re here in a safe place. With me and your family that you have yet to meet or have missed for a while,” Gilbert replied with a smile. He held her hand and caressed her knuckles to reassure her.

Suddenly, Anne heard a sweet voice behind her. A voice that she hadn’t heard before but her heart recognised.

“Mama?”

Nervously, she turned around and saw a gorgeous girl with long auburn tresses, blue eyes the same shade as Anne’s, creamy white skin and Gilbert’s facial features.

“Valentine?” Anne cried in surprise as she embraced her daughter in her arms. Her precious sweet child was in her arms for the first time.

“I’m so glad to finally hold you, Mama,” said Valentine in tears.

Anne held her daughter tight, tears falling on her cheeks. Anne was in disbelief. For the first time since her arrival in this new place, she suddenly understood where she could possibly be. The realisation brought her comfort and fear at the same time as she hugged the daughter she never got to hold until that moment. But Anne could smell Valentine, she smelled of roses and she could feel her daughter’s warmth. She may not be in Avonlea any longer, but she was somewhere else where love was still present.

As she looked over Valentine’s shoulder she gasped in amazement at the group before her, cautiously waiting a distance away. Gilbert wrapped his arms around both Anne and Valentine as he stood behind Anne. He then whispered in her ear soothingly, “Don’t be scared. We’re all here for you.”

Valentine let go of her mother as Gilbert quickly held Anne by the waist to prevent her from collapsing in surprise.

Valentine Blythe ran over to join the crowd. There was Walter and Bertha Shirley, John and Joyce Blythe with Gilbert’s unmistakable look-a-like siblings, Marilla and Matthew, Mary, Hazel and Aunt Josephine all waiting for their turn to welcome Anne.

“This is my new home?” Anne asked in disbelief.

“This is your new home,” confirmed Gilbert as he kissed her temple.

Anne looked up at her husband and she had to ask. She had to be sure and needed to know. “With you?”

“With me. Destiny believes in us Anne,” grinned Gilbert. “So, you’re stuck with me forever.”

Anne wrapped her arms around Gilbert’s neck and gave him a sly smile. “And that’s unfortunate because?”

“Well, for one you’ll have to put up with never-ending spelling bees, and more awful Take Notice Board notes,” Gilbert said in jest.

Anne was smiling so wide her whole face was showing pure joy. “As long as I get an endless number of kisses from a certain Dr. Blythe.”

“That, I can guarantee Mrs. Blythe,” Gilbert chuckled as he nudged his nose with hers.

Gilbert placed his forehead on hers and whispered. “I love you, Anne-girl.”

“And I love you, Gil. I missed you. Promise me no more saying goodbye?” pleaded a teary-eyed Anne.

“No more saying goodbye, Anne. From now on, whereever we are, we’re together forever. Our life together has not ended, it’s only the beginning,” assured Gilbert a he brushed away stray hairs from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“Now, there are two people who have been waiting an age to hold you and I don’t think I should keep them waiting any longer.” Gilbert then looked up and motioned towards a couple, the woman with matching fiery red hair, who commenced walking a few steps towards them, with Marilla and Matthew looking on smiling.

Anne followed his gaze and a gasp escaped from Anne as she grinned widely, tears falling down her cheeks. She hated to leave Gilbert’s side, but this moment, the moment she thought would never be bestowed upon her was finally here. She ran towards the couple who opened up their arms and she crashed into them.

Walter, Bertha and Anne sobbed joyously in each other’s arms. Gilbert’s heart soared for Anne. The Shirley family were finally reunited watched on by the love of Anne’s life the one and only Dr. Gilbert John Blythe. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I upset you with this chapter…
> 
> I know. I know. How could I do it! You have two choices.  
> 1 – if you really hated this chapter, you can just take Chapter 22 as the ending  
> 2 – you can accept this ending and be comforted that no matter where they are, heaven and earth that they are together
> 
> I actually did not plan writing this chapter at all. Chapter 22 was supposed to be the ending. But one night I was thinking how could Anne or Gilbert cope if one died before the other? Who would cope better – Anne or Gilbert? I actually have heard of people passing away for no medical reason other than from the heartbreak of losing their soulmate. I know the ending as well is a bit cliché. But I wanted their souls together.
> 
> I just want to say thank you for coming on this journey with me despite all the angst. In between the angst though, I hope you enjoyed the little sweet moments. I really wanted to portray a realistic relationship that goes through the ups and downs, the happiness and sadness of life. As I truly believe that while life is not perfect, what makes it perfect is who we share it with. That’s how I wanted to show their relationship.
> 
> So, let me ask a question and please comment if you can. In all 4 parts of this series, what moment did you enjoy or like the most? I have 2 moments. I’ll start off with the first comment below answering the question.
> 
> Next Chapter – Epilogue


	24. The Blythe Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 23 and 24 have been posted at the same time. So please make sure you read Chapter 23 first before this last chapter.
> 
> Couldn’t help myself but tie up loose ends.
> 
> About a year ago, we found out that AWAE was cancelled by Netflix. It was around my birthday and it wasn’t exactly the birthday present I was hoping for. A year on and I’m still hoping and waiting. It’s my birthday wish this year for a Season 4 or even a movie length episode (or two!). Come on Netflix Gods, make my wish come true!

Most people often think that those that were orphaned had a hard life ahead of them and that eventually, the hardship would wear down the person and prove life to be too difficult, leaving the individual with a destitute future with no achievements.

Anne and Gilbert would prove this wrong. Both ambitious and determined they would achieve things to the greatest of heights, their love for each other the backbone of their success.

While their story has been told mainly from the perspective of Anne as a mother and wife, and Gilbert as a father and husband, their life was a full one and both left significant footprints for the greater good.

The time after Joy and Seb got married was a fruitful and busy one for Anne and Gilbert. They made good on their dreams and did travel for a few months visiting exotic countries of Japan, Australia and South Africa as they discussed their desires on the night of Joy and Seb’s wedding.

On their return from their travels, both being of active mind, they decided to return to Toronto for a short period where Gilbert got involved with further medical research at the University of Toronto. He was part of a team that made significant progress into heart health. One time, the team of medical researches were filmed for a short documentary to be shown in Canadian cinemas, with Gilbert having a few seconds on screen explaining the task of what he was about to do. Much to the delight of Anne and the embarrassment of Gilbert, Anne would insist on seeing the film and buy them both cinema tickets whenever she knew that the documentary was being shown. The film immortalising Gilbert is a treasured keepsake of their children.

Anne meanwhile, managed to convince the Ministry of Education to let her participate in literacy programs at schools. In her spare time, Anne wrote editorials in magazines with regards to indigenous and women’s rights. These articles were highly supported by Gilbert, with some of her opinion pieces attracting the attention of politicians who would invite Anne and Gilbert to meet with them in support of their cause.

While the ambitious couple made a contribution to the world of medicine, education, literature and minority rights, perhaps the greatest achievement that both Anne and Gilbert acknowledged as their best was that of their children.

Their offspring all grew up with their parents smarts and highly ambitious goals. But more importantly, they grew up to be kind, compassionate and loving adults.

*****

Joy grew up to be a highly driven woman with a voracious thirst for knowledge. Joy had inherited Gilbert’s inquisitive and logical mind as well as Anne’s literary passion. She ended up studying Pharmacology in university, despite being one of the only women in her course at the time, with a minor in French Studies. Anne introduced Joy to French literature in her adolescence and ended up having had a keen interest in everything French. Joy and Anne would often chat about the time ythe newlywed Anne and Gilbert lived in France.

Joy often told her family she had no time for frivolous romance, especially as no man seemed intelligent enough to hold her attraction. Not only that, she campaigned heavily for women’s rights to tertiary education, which did not please the status quo. For years, courtships began and ended within a few weeks for Joy.

Then, just like her father, Joy ended up in research at the Sorbonne where she resided with Winnie and Victor as an apprentice in pharmaceutical research. There, she was introduced to Henri Caron – the boy that almost became a Blythe as a baby. As a Sorbonne professor in mathematics, Henri suggested a regular friendly game of chess. Then it became much more than meeting up for chess. Over friendly intellectual debates, Henri had been the only one that truly captured Joy’s heart and mind. Meanwhile, Henri was completely in awe of Joy’s intellect and passion. Two peas in a pod, they were the only ones who truly understood each’s other’s sense of humour and love for education and were soon engaged within six months of meeting.

“Are you fine that I did not choose a Canadian to marry?” Joy asked Anne and Gilbert one day as they sat in the parlour after the engagement was made public.

“Are you marrying for love?” asked Gilbert seriously.

“Absolutely.” Joy did not hesitate to answer.

“Then we are happy for you and have no reservations,” was Gilbert’s reply but secretly, he was incredibly touched at how life has given him and Anne a second chance to call Henri family.

Anne however, was more emotional. “We are more than happy Joy. We are ecstatic! We love Henri and he was nearly family as a boy. You have just made our wishes come true!” exclaimed Anne as she ran to hug Joy tightly.

Just then, Henri entered the room. Anne ran to Henri and gave him the tightest of hugs, completely taking Henri by surprise. He hugged Anne back and was then joined by Gilbert in a group hug.

Henri laughed as he looked at Joy from across the room.

“Welcome to the family, my darling!” exclaimed Joy in complete amusement.

*****

The oldest Blythe boy, James Matthew also known as Jem, followed through with his dream. When Gilbert returned from war, he immediately took his son under his wing as his unofficial junior apprentice. Where appropriate, Jem would accompany Gilbert with his house calls or help out in his clinic in Charlottetown. When the time came for university, Jem ended up attending Gilbert’s alma matter, the University of Toronto. Gilbert was very pleased that his son was following in his footsteps and had the desire and passion to do so.

During his time away from Prince Edward Island, Jem had also embarked on a long-distance relationship with his Avonlea classmate – Faith Meredith, who was to attend Queens to study literature. At first, Anne and Gilbert were concerned that their son was going to go through a separation from his sweetheart. They knew how hard it was to be separated from the person you cared about especially when one was studying heavily in the field of medicine. Both the senior Blythes sat down with Jem and Faith and told them of the difficulty they both had as young adults going through courtship while living in separate provinces. They were quite open with Jem and his girl. Anne and Gilbert told the young couple that they were welcome to speak to them if things got hard.

They also assured Jem and Faith that because they had the ability to do so, they would support them financially with travel allowances and regular phone allowances if required. Jem and Faith thanked both Anne and Gilbert but reassured them that they had hoped to both get jobs in Toronto and Charlottetown to support their travel and the many telephone calls that were likely to be made. Jem and Faith expressed that what they really wanted from them was their support and blessing of their relationship. Both Anne and Gilbert assured them that they indeed were happy for them.

“Dad, Mama. I have absolute certainty that all will work out between Faith and I.” Jem announced to Anne and Gilbert after he had escorted Faith back home.

“I’m glad to hear it Jem. But what makes you so confident about it? It doesn’t seem to bother you that you may be separated for years before you marry,” observed Gilbert with interest.

“Because if its true love and I’m sure that what Faith and I have resembles what both of you have, then I have complete confidence that we will both get through our studies and be married. After all, both of you made it work. If you were both determined not to let distance break you apart then why can’t I?”

It was to no surprise then that love only blossomed despite the distance. Jem and Faith were married the week after Jem’s graduation from medical school. They settled in Charlottetown where Jem worked for the hospital as well as the newly established Blythe Family clinic nearby. It was a proud moment for Gilbert when he affixed a new sign to his office with his name alongside his son’s. While Jem was not working with Gilbert, he would be in the hospital training as a surgeon, a qualification he attained after two years.

*****

Walter Blythe had the identical passion to Anne when to came to the written word. He grew up loving to read and was such a bibliophile, devouring every book in the Blythe library even before he finished school in Avonlea. When he was still in school, Anne had passed on the typewriter given to her by Gilbert on their wedding day to Walter. He was known to fill journal after journal with his poems and short stories and Anne wanted to encourage him to possibly submit some of his works for publication. However, Walter was not a confident soul when it came for others to read his works. He only trusted Anne to have a look at his ‘ramblings’ as he called it as he knew his mother would be kind in giving constructive criticism. 

Walter was also a sensitive soul who had very strong emotions just like Anne. He would absorb what he was feeling and process it in a way so that he was completely immersed in it. It was reflected in the way he wrote prose. One day on a whim, he submitted a short story to one of the magazines that Anne had a writing contract with. Walter submitted it under a pseudonym – Carter Douglas. It was immediately accepted to Walter’s delight. He was a mere teenager, although the publication did not know it.

Anne, who was the one that received the letter of acceptance from the postman and wondered why there was a letter for a Mr. Carter Douglas in care of the Blythe Family, saw Walter grab the letter from her desk. She immediately confronted Walter on what sort of mischief he was involved in and was forced to confess his trickery. He explained to Anne that he didn’t want to be rejected purely because of his age, yet he also didn’t want to gain acceptance because his mother was Anne Blythe. Walter feared that Anne would punish him for being deceitful but was surprised when Anne wrapped him in her arms and kissed his cheek so hard and declared “like mother, like son.”

So, it continued. Walter submitted more works under the name Carter Douglas and his works continued to be published. Eventually, he had the courage one day to submit twenty-five poems he had written to a book publisher detailing the angst, trials and tribulations of being a teen under his own real name. As soon as he posted it, he regretted his decision. However, it was too late. He tried to forget he ever did it and at times when he would remember his moment of insanity, he would calmly talk to himself about expecting a rejection.

However, he was wrong. After four months, he had a contract in his hands with the publisher wanting to publish his book of poems with the title, ‘The Ramblings of a Canadian Adolescent’. The publisher cited it as ‘a realistic view of the thoughts and feelings of a modern Canadian teen’. To say that Gilbert and Anne were proud was an understatement.

“Dad?” One day, Walter entered the library hoping to speak to his father. Walter was his usual unsure self, but something had been plaguing him and wanted an honest answer from a man.

“Yes, Walter?”

“May I speak with you? But please promise not to tease and be truthful about what I have to ask you.” Walter was embarrassed, but he thought that speaking to his father was a better idea than speaking to Jem.

“It’s regarding matters of the heart,” Walter rubbed the back of his neck, a trait that he inherited from Gilbert.

“Oh,” Gilbert’s interest was piqued.

“Have you ever written a poem for a girl?”

“Um, yes. In secret. For your mother before we courted.” It was Gilbert’s turn to be embarrassed as he remembered what he wrote for Anne one Valentine’s Day.

“You did?” Walter smiled relieved. “So, you don’t think it’s a girlish or sissy thing to do?”

“Well, no. In my time there was also a Take Notice board at school where some boys declared their intentions and some wrote a few lines which were quite poetic. What I wrote for your Mama wouldn’t even compare to the quality of your writing and she loved it.”

“Wonderful! And do you think it presumptuous or arrogant of me to give a girl a copy of my book and write a dedication inside it?”

“Does she know you’re published?”

“Yes, she does,” answered Walter. “The whole school does on account of the twins. I was forced to read some poems in class by the teacher, much to my embarrassment.”

“You should be proud of your work Walter. You’re published for a reason. Your work is exceptional. This girl, has she given an indication of what she thinks of your work?”

“Well, yes. She came up to me during our lunch break, congratulated me and told me she’d like to read the rest of the poems in the book.”

Gilbert smiled. “Then Walter, I think this girl would be happy to receive a copy of your book and to have a Walter Blythe original poem in her possession. Care to share who this girl is?”

“Una,” Walter blushed. “We were paired to do a school project together and I didn’t realise just how much she loves to read. We have spent many lunchtimes just talking about books. She also loves history and has fascinating insights on historical stories. I never knew that history could be so literary. There are so many fascinating true stories out there. I enjoy spending time with her that’s all.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Walter. I’m happy that you’ve made a friend.” Gilbert smiled amused.

“A friend that I want to kiss, Dad,” Walter sighed. “How do I make it happen?”

Gilbert was stunned at the sudden revelation. He felt like teasing his son, but thought the better of it. “Hmmm. You’ll know when the moment is right. When you’re both alone and she happens to be close to you, test the waters first. Maybe hold her hand? If she obliges and doesn’t turn away, it’s a good sign. But you’ll know when the time is right.”

“Alright,” Walter went to stand up to leave the library. “Please don’t tell Jem we had this talk. He’ll tease me incessantly.”

“It’s just between us,” Gilbert reassured Walter.

Walter, pleased with the way the chat went muttered “Thanks” and walked away.

Just before he exited the library, he turned back around to face his father. “Dad?”

“Yes Walter?”

“May I read the poem you wrote for Mama?” Walter was grinning mischievously.

“Absolutely, NOT! Now get out of here!” laughed Gilbert.

Walter chuckled and ran out of the library and began to write a poem for his girl.

Walter eventually studied at Queens with a major in English Literature and became a professor at the university. While Una became a professor of history and they married within a year after being employed at Queens. They settled in a quaint apartment within walking distance from the university where they worked close to where Jem lived with his wife Faith.

*****

The twins, Nan and Di while inseparable, grew up with different goals in mind. Di who looked like Anne but had her father’s inquisitive and logical brain announced one day that she too, like Jem wanted to become a doctor. It surprised Gilbert and Anne who thought that the twins would follow the same path, but they should have known better that twins may be born the best of friends but are not always of the same pod. Di became a determined student, demanding that her father give her the same instruction as Jem had received. Gilbert assured Di, to her relief, that he would be proud to show her and teach her before she went to medical school.

Di was a quick study. Gilbert was so pleased with her progress and the thought of having a female doctor in the family made Anne and Gilbert proud. Gilbert would often come home telling Anne stories of how Di handled a certain situation, a smug look on his face, as if it was him that achieved something that day and not his daughter.

After coming first in her graduating class in Avonlea, Di enrolled at University of Toronto just like her father and brother. It was harder for Di than for her father and brother. Being a woman, she was subjected to minor forms of harassment from the male students. Gilbert and Jem would regularly visit her to ensure her mental well being was being looked after, but after the first year, she gained respect from her fellow male students and was well accepted by her classmates.

“You don’t have to visit me every month you know. I can handle myself,” Di said to Gilbert and Jem.

“We’re worried about you that’s all. We’ve seen how female students can be treated by the male students,” Gilbert pointed out. He was truly worried about his daughter.

“I have managed to gain a protector. So no need to worry,” Di assured her family.

“What do you mean? Who is this protector?” Jem asked protectively. _What in the world is Di talking about?_ Jem wondered.

“I’ve asked him to meet us here after his class. He should be here any minute,” smiled Di. “Here he comes now.”

Di waved and Gilbert and Jem followed her gaze. A handsome blonde with glasses came running towards them. “Hello Di,” he greeted.

Di then did the introductions. “Michael Morgan, meet my Dad, Dr. Gilbert Blythe and my brother Dr. James Blythe, but you can call him Jem.”

“Dr. James Blythe should be fine,” Jem said seriously.

Di narrowed her eyes at Jem. Jem just shrugged it off. Gilbert meanwhile saw the exchange between his children and fought not to chuckle.

“Nice to meet you, Dr. Blythe,” said Michael as he offered his hand for Gilbert to shake. Realising his hands were slightly sweaty, he wiped his hands on his pants and offered his hand again to Gilbert. Gilbert took his hand to shake. Michael then offered his hand to Jem. But Jem pretended to look away. Di rolled her eyes.

“Well, I have class this afternoon. I shall see you two for supper at the restaurant. Michael will take you to the local tavern for drinks beforehand. He’s finished his classes for the day.” With those words, Di took a few steps to leave. But she decided to turn around again and behind Michael’s back, she mouthed out “Be nice” to her father and brother.

Michael was a physician scientist student at U of T and was a well respected one at that. He was secretary of the student government body in the Faculty of Medicine. Gilbert was quite impressed with young Michael. However, Jem interrogated him for the fist half hour of their time in the tavern.

“Jem, take it easy. I’m the father and I’m the one that should be interrogating. The boy seems fine,” said Gilbert as he watched Michael getting them some drinks from the bar.

“I’m just looking out for Di, Dad. You don’t know what these male students’ intentions are with the female students in medicine. Some are still quite old fashioned and would rather not have women studying with them,” Jem pointed out.

“I know that Jem. I was a student once and saw the discrimination. Haven’t you noticed that he seems to gush every time he talks of your sister and he seems nervous around us.”

“Alright. I will stop the interrogation. Besides, I’ve asked all the questions and he does seem to have good intentions.”

“Good. Now enjoy the afternoon. Look, he’s coming back.”

The rest of the afternoon turned out well. By the time it was ready to meet Di for supper, Jem had relaxed and was his normal easy going self. Gilbert, Jem and Matthew walked to the restaurant to meet Di all in good spirits.

“Nice to meet you both. Di, I’ll see you tomorrow?” asked Michael as he smiled at Di Blythe.

“What’s the rush Mick? Why don’t you join us for dinner and we can talk more about ice hockey?” offered Jem.

Mick? Di thought bewildered that Jem’s formality had disappeared. Di looked at Gilbert and raised her brows. Gilbert merely grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

Michael wanted to check before agreeing wholeheartedly. “That would be nice Dr. James Blythe. That’s if no one minds?”

“Dad and Di won’t mind. And call me Jem. No need to be so formal,” said Jem as he clapped Michael’s back.

While Jem and Michael walked ahead of Gilbert and Di, Di linked arms with her father. “Dad, next time, if ever you are to visit again, please leave Jem at home.”

All Gilbert could do was laugh.

Michael became Di’s saving grace at medical school. Eventually, a letter was received from Di telling Anne and Gilbert that her and Michael were a couple. When things got tough, especially when Di felt the need to prove herself continually with certain professors, her beau was there to assure and guide her that she was smart and strong enough to overcome any adversity. Her beau would often joke that she should user her red hair to her advantage and portray the stereotypical fiery personality that red heads were known for. Di would then be reminded of her mother, her Mama Anne, one of the strongest women that had ever known. Di would allow herself to think and ask what would her mother do, and she would act on it with the same determination that Anne Shirley Cuthbert Blythe would.

After Di graduated and joined the Blythe Family Practice, she married Michael at the Blythe Orchard in Avonlea.

*****

While Di was busy as Gilbert’s apprentice as an adolescent, Nan had a beau in the last two years of her schooling in Avonlea. One night after supper, Nan came to speak to Gilbert and Anne about confusing feelings she had over a long childhood friend, Gerald ‘Jerry’ Meredith. As young children, Nan and Di would follow Jerry around as he was always so knowledgeable about everything and would show them the wonders of nature like when a butterfly was about to emerge out of its chrysalis or the science behind skimming rocks across a water’s surface. Years past and then Jerry had left school and Nan didn’t even give it a second thought.

Then one weekend morning, Nan and Di decided to go fishing and were surprised to see Jerry Meredith at the same fishing hole. The twins and Jerry struck up a conversation when Di noticed that Jerry was especially paying her sister special attention. Nan was oblivious, but Di could see what was happening. Di feigned having a headache all of a sudden and told Nan she had to go home. Nan began to pack up to accompany her sister home but Di insisted that she stay. “No need to ruin both our mornings on account of my headache.”

The next week, Jerry Meredith appeared outside the schoolhouse a few times in the afternoon on the guise of walking his younger siblings home. But he would always stop to say hello to Nan and ask her questions about her day. Finally, after days of ‘walking’ the younger Meredith siblings home, he had the courage to ask Nan if he could walk her home. Di, upon hearing Jerry ask Nan, told Nan that she had to stay behind and speak to their teacher and to go ahead. Di smiled as she walked away from her sister, not giving her a chance to change plans. After that walk, began the regular weekend fishing mornings for Jerry and Nan.

Fishing together was cordial at first then as the weeks went by, Nan and Jerry sat a little bit closer to each other and conversations turned to debates. And debate they did, normally on opposing sides. Was capital punishment cruel? What was the best ever Shakespeare play? Even to the silliest of topics – was spring better than summer? What was best? Savoury or dessert pies? There were some days that Nan would get so frustrated with their arguing that she would stomp off home. Sometimes she’d look back and will see Jerry chuckle at her which infuriated her more. The funny thing was, the more Jerry infuriated Nan, the more she thought of him.

So, one night, post supper as Anne and Gilbert drank tea, Nan asked how can she get so annoyed with someone yet look forward to seeing them again.

Anne and Gilbert gave each other a knowing look. “Think about it Nan and answer us earnestly. Do you really hate Jerry?” asked Anne gently.

“Well, no…I guess. I do like talking to him. When we don’t fight.”

Gilbert then asked his daughter, “Nan, do you think you’re really fighting or does he merely challenge you?”

Nan paused to process her feelings. “I guess…no we’re not fighting to the point that I hate him. Perhaps he really is just challenging me to think.” Nan then sighed. “Then he laughs at me or smiles widely when I display my annoyance at him and I get so frustrated at Jerry even more. But I don’t know way I keep on going back to meet him, week after week. What is wrong with me?”

Anne smiled at her daughter. “There is nothing wrong with you, Nan. But there must be something that you enjoy about these meetings that makes you keep on going back. You don’t have to figure it out right away, but you will eventually.”

“I guess,” Nan thought carefully. “I do enjoy fishing and fishing with someone is much better than doing it alone. Also, Jerry is interesting to speak to. He’s always been a smart boy, even when we were younger. You know he’s taking over his father’s business and is learning the ropes and in two years will then attend university to study economics. He is pleasant to be with when we’re not debating who is right or wrong. I just find it infuriating that when I get annoyed, he finds it amusing and gives me that stupid smile of his that lights up his face and he gives me that look….” Nan’s voice then trailed off and she blushed.

“What look?” asked Gilbert pushing for an answer.

Nan suddenly stood up and cut the conversation short. “Never mind. Good night. I’m off to bed,” said Nan as she rushed upstairs.

Anne and Gilbert watched their daughter disappear from the room. They both looked at each other and started to laugh.

“I think our daughter just figured something out just then,” chuckled Anne delightedly. Anne had seen Jerry Meredith develop into a fine young man. She always thought him clever and hardworking as well as caring, having had to grow up quickly to help his father with his siblings when his mother passed suddenly. She wouldn’t mind Nan being paired off with the young Jerry.

“Remind you of anyone?” Gilbert raised his brow.

“You were infuriating when we would debate and you would just smile at me with those twinkling eyes telling me how much you love it when I got worked up,” pointed out Anne with a sigh.

“But you married me anyway,” Gilbert grinned looking smug.

“Yes, silly me. I married you anyway,” Anne said with a teasing smile.

They weren’t surprised when a few weeks later, Jerry Meredith came knocking on the door and asked to speak to Gilbert and Anne for permission to court Nan. Even through their courtship, the debates continued but it was their version of showing affection towards each other. When Nan finished school, like her twin, she wanted to care for people but did not have the heart to be immersed in medical textbooks for years, so she decided to study and train as a nurse in Charlottetown. Meanwhile Jerry attended Queens to study as planned. Both Nan and Jerry finished their studies and training the same year still very much in love with each other. It was an easy decision that within three months of graduation, they married in the church at Avonlea.

*****

Shirley Blythe having had so many siblings, had to grow up slotting comfortably into the Blythe family. In midst of all the noise and constant chatter in the household, Shirley learned how to observe and listen to those around him.

As he grew older, Shirley liked to have conversations. Proper conversations about each person’s individual backstories, about how people grew up and how they became to be who they were. He was well informed of Anne’s troubled life as an orphan, his father’s struggle growing up without a mother and the subsequent loss of his father. Shirley knew of his Uncle Bash’s struggle to find a way to escape poverty and he was proud of the way his own father had a hand in it. Shirley knew of the struggles of people in the Bog, having visited the place several times with his Uncle Bash as well as chaperoning Delphine and Monique when they wanted to visit.

Shirley was a good listener and listened to his Uncle Jerry Baynard’s stories of life as an Acadian, his Uncle Cole’s struggle to be himself and be accepted and Aunt Ka’kwet’s horrific life in a residential school for Indigenous Canadians.

In all the stories, Shirley could not believe the cruelty of life and humanity at times. Why people were made to suffer when at the end of the day, every one of us are mere humans to the core, made up of the same matter with the same beating heart. He truly believed that if every one just acted with kindness and understanding, no one need suffer.

With those beliefs, Shirley grew up to be a compassionate human being. Even as a student in Avonlea School, Shirley would sometimes spend his weekends volunteering his time to help those in need. He had unofficially set up a literacy group at fourteen years of age and had asked the School Board – of which Anne was a part of - permission to use Avonlea School on Saturday mornings where he would teach children who were unable to attend school to read and write.

But Shirley wanted to make more of a difference. He wanted to champion change in some way no matter how small. When he finished his schooling at Avonlea, he decided to be a man of law where he thought he could make the most noise for those that had no voice. He applied to study law at Osgoode Hall and was accepted. When he completed his studies and apprenticeship, he found a mentor who had the same compassionate views as him and took Shirley under his wing.

Shirley who was barely out of law school, and his mentor took on paid cases that would earn them some income, but cases that were within their moral beliefs. They also took on cases pro-bono supporting the minority - representing orphans, the indigenous, people of colour and women’s liberties. Together, they made a difference, case by case. They were small changes but it improved the life of those they represented. Eventually, some of the changes they made started to trickle change in society’s views. They were consulted by politicians and by those with influence that resulted in some positive changes to legislation.

For Shirley, visiting Avonlea was his way of getting away from the stress of long hours and the emotional strain some cases took on him. He quite liked the travel home. He watched the landscape turn from the bustling of the city to the calmness of the country side. The Orchard House was heaven to him, a place of comfort and love. Anne would always make a fuss with his every visit.

“Shirley! You look thin and pale and tired!” exclaimed Anne as she would kiss her son on the cheek and give him a hug.

Shirley would chuckle. “Same as I always look, Mama.”

“Gil, don’t you think he looks gaunt?” Anne would ask with worry.

“Stop your fussing, Anne. He looks well and good,” grinned Gilbert as he shook Shirley’s hand.

“Have you not been getting enough sleep?” asked Anne as she continued to interrogate Shirley.

“Well, there are some days I have no choice but to work into the night,” Shirley explained slowly, suddenly regretting giving his mother too much detail.

Anne looked at him sternly, then her face softened. “Shirley, there is always a choice. Now sit down, I’ll make you a sandwich.” Shirley then sat down on the kitchen table and Gilbert joined him as Anne made them lunch.

“Tell me,” Anne couldn’t help but give Shirley a kiss on his head as he sat down. “Is there a special someone in your life?”

Shirley began to chuckle. It was the same question he got the past two visits.

“A-anne…,” Gilbert warned as he raised his brows at his wife.

“What? I’m worried about him, Gil. If there was someone who cared for him and he cared for them back, maybe he’d look after himself better. All work and no play. It can’t be good.”

“To answer your question, Mama. No. I have no sweetheart nor am I courting anyone. I have no time,” Shirley simply stated.

“When the right person comes along, it will happen and he’ll make time. So, don’t worry about him Carrots.” It was Gilbert’s attempt at reassuring Anne as well as saving his own son from further interrogation.

The right person did come along that visit. A few days after Shirley’s arrival, Anne had requested for Shirley to meet with the new Avonlea school teacher – Claire Fontaine.

“Shirley, she reminds me of me and she needs your help. She was in an orphanage in Toronto and she had to educate herself, just as I did. At the orphanage, the children were used as slave labour to make shoes. They worked long hours and ninety percent of their income would go to the matron. When she was of age, she was thrown out and placed in service. Luckily, the family she worked for were lovely and she was paid a decent wage which she saved up to get her teaching certificate. She went to visit the orphanage recently, she knew a lot of the younger children and wanted to see if they needed anything. She found that nothing has changed. She cares for those still there. Claire was rather hoping you may be able to help. Perhaps, at the very least, give the children the right to keep their wages?”

“Alright, Mama. I’ll see what I can do,” promised Shirley.

Shirley found Claire to be no nonsense and straight to the point. She didn’t gush or bat her eyelashes at Shirley like most women would. Shirley had to admit that she was beautiful, however, she was unaware of it. Like Anne, she would sometimes berate herself, which Shirley recognised as low self-esteem as a result of being told that they were unworthy growing up. Shirley also found Claire’s story inspirational. He just could not imagine how a person with such a traumatic upbringing could pull themselves out of it and come out triumphant. His mother was one such person and she was extraordinary. Shirley concluded that Claire was extraordinary too.

Claire, Shirley and his mentor worked on the case for months. The matron was forced to pay back the wages the children earned. The court also ordered that if the matron wanted to continue on with her business of shoe making, the workshop had to be removed from the orphanage into proper premises and that the business had to adhere to the rules of regulations of industry.

The day that Shirley was successful with Claire’s case, she offered to take him out to supper as a thank you. He declined at first, insisting that he should take her out and pay for them. It was the gentlemanly thing to do. Claire scoffed and insisted that she was perfectly capable of paying for a simple dinner for two. Shirley couldn’t help but smile and agreed to her conditions.

By the end of the night, as he walked Claire back to her hotel, Shirley panicked. He realised it may be the last time he would see her. It didn’t feel right to him. He had the sudden urge to fix it. While Claire began to utter her words of goodbye and thanks, Shirley got the courage to grab her by the waist and kiss her mid-sentence.

Claire was stunned at first. Shirley cursed himself for being so forward. Then to his surprise, Claire started to kiss him back. When their lips finally parted, Shirley asked, “May I write to you?”

“Please,” said Claire with a smile.

Thus, was the commencement of a yearlong courtship that ended up in marriage. Shirley and Claire eventually settled in Toronto where both of them worked together to make a difference to those that needed it.

*****

Rilla Blythe, the youngest daughter of the Blythe family was heavily influenced by her brother Shirley. Being close in age, even as toddlers, they spent quite some time together as the older children did their ‘grown up’ things. Rilla had great respect and admiration for Shirley and often would go to him for support and advice.

It was to no surprise then that Rilla assisted Shirley in his efforts for the weekend literacy group. As Shirley would teach those that attended, Rilla would walk around and ensure that Shirley’s students were able to write, or spell or read at their desks.

Rilla became a popular teacher to the younger children in these classes. She had such a rapport with the younger children. She played with them, joked with them and acted as their big sister. It was at these weekend classes that Rilla discovered her love of nurturing children and that of teaching. She knew well before she finished school that she wanted a career in education, in particular to teach marginalised adults and children in society.

In Rilla’s last summer prior to her going to Dalhousie University in Nova Scotia to obtain her teaching certificate, Walter came home from Charlottetown with a childhood friend – Kenneth Ford. They were reacquainted that summer, after not having seen each other since Ken had started his apprenticeship in the export business in Charlottetown.

Being in business did not excite him. He just didn’t have the heart for it. A chance meeting at The Bog one day in Charlottetown to meet with a group of toymakers made him see where his destiny truly was. He was examining the wooden toys for export consideration when the woodworkers encouraged him to go to the school at The Bog to see the school children play with the hand-crafted toys. What he saw shocked him. The children all had to share two slates, which was broken. They had to share a book between three children and there were some that did not have lunch for the day. But despite all that, when the children saw the toymakers, their hearts soared and were welcoming. The joy on their faces as they played was infectious.

Ken was able to draw a contact for the toymakers at The Bog that should earn them a handsome amount of income. But he couldn’t help but think of the school and its children. He couldn’t help himself and ended up spending some of his hard-earned money to buy the school new materials and books. They were ever so grateful which gave Ken such a great feeling. Then his weekly visits started where he would assist the teacher at times. It was clear to Ken that his destiny was not in business, but in teaching.

He spoke to Walter about his change of career and Walter encouraged him to apply to a few universities. He was accepted at Queens as well as Dalhousie. Given that Anne attended Queens and Rilla was about to attend Dalhousie, Walter thought that a visit to the Orchard House was in order to help Ken make a decision on which path to take.

Rilla’s decision to go to Dalhousie was easy. She wanted to make a difference as a teacher and Anne had told her about Bolingbroke School and how Walter and Bertha Shirley made a difference by helping the minority and helping those with special needs. Rilla wanted to try and get some work at Bolingbroke School while she studied and Dalhousie was the obvious choice for her goal. She explained her dreams to Ken.

Ken ended up choosing Dalhousie for the same reason as Rilla. Both were glad that they were off to university knowing someone. They were from the same town, doing the same course of study in the same classes and they grew up as friends. It was an easy relationship and they were glad for each other’s support. They were even ecstatic when they were both accepted as volunteers for weekend classes at Bolingbroke School, which eventually became a paid position while they studied when a patron decided to support them.

Pretty soon they were seen as Ken and Rilla, Rilla and Ken. They didn’t know that they were seen as such, until one day a mutual friend from one of their classes asked pointedly if they were sweethearts. Both laughed at the thought. They were just friends, they insisted and had a lot in common. But the seed was planted. Unbeknown to each other, they each started to look at each other in a different light.

One late afternoon, after class, Ken was walking Rilla home as he normally did to ensure her safety. They stood a little closer that day as they walked. They hands accidentally brushed against each other. Rilla and Ken both were shocked at the feeling it both gave them. The slightest touch and suddenly it felt like the floodgates were open and the gravitational pull was imminent. The outside of their hands touched again, a block away from Rilla’s boarding house. This time both reached for each other and held their hands tight. It felt like home to both of them. Like it was meant to be.

When they reached Rilla’s home, Ken cupped her face and gave her a kiss goodnight. Ken walked home with a grin and Rilla immediately wrote to her sisters to tell them that Kenneth Ford just gave her a kiss.

Rilla who felt the need to speak to someone about the kiss went to use the telephone in the boarding house. She decided to call Anne.

“Mama?”

“Rilla? How are you dearest? Is everything alright?” asked Anne worried for her child.

“Everything is fine, Mama. I’m just excited.”

“Oh. That’s good. What about?”

“Promise you won’t tease or scream?”

“Goodness Rilla! Just tell me what is going on. You have me on edge!” exclaimed Anne.

“Kenneth Ford just kissed me, Mama.”

“Oh,” Anne was smiling. Rilla could almost imagine her mother’s amused face. “And you’re excited? That’s a good sign.”

“I am. I’ve been thinking about him for awhile and I finally know that he feels the same.”

“That’s lovely Rilla. I am happy for you.”

“Mama, what was it like? When you first kissed Dad?”

“Magic. It was like magic.” Anne sighed dreamily.

“Now I know why you and Daddy kissed a lot,” laughed Rilla.

Anne chuckled back. “Well, what was it like for you?”

Rilla paused momentarily and answered with a sweet smile even though Anne could not see it. “Magic. It was like magic,” said Rilla echoing Anne’s sentiment.

Rilla and Ken had a dream of setting up a similar school like Bolingbroke in Charlottetown. With the help of Shirley and Anne, they were able to convince the Ministry of Education to fund the income of Rilla and Ken and the constant upkeep, provided that they are able to source the premises and set up the school with funding from elsewhere.

Cole, Diana and Minnie May who inherited Aunt Jo’s fortune heard of their plight and bought an abandoned church and converted it into a schoolhouse. Anne, who was bequeathed some money from Aunt Jo, but never claimed it, decided to give the funds to Rilla and Ken to help with the school. Six months after Rilla and Ken obtained their teaching certificate, the new Shirley School opened its doors. The first class on the day it opened saw the wedding of Ken and Rilla Ford followed by a lesson in science.

*****

Seb, the youngest Blythe, even as a child was always one with the earth. He used to follow Gilbert around as a toddler when he would inspect the fruit in the orchard. As he grew older, he would either be in the orchard talking to Bash and Elijah questioning them incessantly about tress, bugs and fertilisers and asking to use the equipment. He would always be the first out during harvest time and the last one in.

Such was his affinity with farming that when Matthew and Marilla tragically passed away and Anne inherited the land at Green Gables, it was Seb that suggested expanding the orchard. At the time, Anne was in too deep a mourning to even think about what to do with Green Gables. She allowed Seb to do what he wanted and left Green Gables pretty much in his care.

Such was his passion to make things work that he sat down with Gilbert and Bash and presented them with facts and figures on how the Green Gables Orchard was gong to work and what the expected income would be once the trees bore fruit. He wanted to ask them for a minor investment in covering the cost of purchasing some saplings of a different variety from what was currently on the Blythe-Lacroix land.

After Seb had finished his presentation, he was asked to leave the library so that Bash and Gilbert could discuss his proposal.

“He’s fourteen Blythe and he’s got it all figured out. You and Anne seem to produce smart offspring. Either that or they are plain determined,” pointed out Bash.

“It was a pretty good and convincing presentation wasn’t it?” Gilbert said proudly.

“I met you when you were only a year older then him. You were such a child then. Are you sure he’s yours?”

“Bash, he looks like me. Very much so. Down to these.” Gilbert pointed at his raised eyebrows. It was the same expression that Seb had throughout their meeting.

Bash laughed. “I know. Poor moke.”

“So, what do you think?” Gilbert asked seriously. “Should we give him a chance?”

Bash thought carefully. “I think we should. See what he is capable of. In the grand scheme of things what he is asking for is a small amount. We can easily cover it. Plus, we already have the equipment so there will be savings on that alone.”

“Great. I’ll let him know,” Gilbert said pleased.

“I’m relieved actually,” said Bash as he sighed.

Gilbert looked at Bash quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“I was starting to worry about who would take over once we’re gone. We’re not getting any younger Blythe. I have girls and they have no interest in farming. Elijah is hardworking but has no interest in taking over. He just wants to be a worker and not have the anxiety of having his own business. Seb, he wants to do it. He has the understanding and intuition of a farmer and the smarts for business. He’s the heir to this farm Blythe and I’m happy to give it to him when the time comes.”

“Thank you Bash, for letting me know your thoughts. I have the same sentiment. If anything, I’m glad that the orchard potentially will remain with family. It’s been with the Blythes for generations. I would hate to have to sell it.”

“I don’t think you’d have to worry about that with Seb around,” Bash assured Gilbert with a smile.

Seb worked the land at Green Gables before and after school. He managed to convince his siblings to help him at times. The boys worked the land as the girl looked after the house. In all of his efforts, he still managed to do well in school. He particularly excelled in Mathematics and Science which he found came in handy for the Green Gables Orchard Project.

When Seb completed his schooling, he attended Queens to be near the orchard. At Queens he studied business and agriculture. While residing in a boarding house in Charlottetown he got re-acquainted with one of his neighbours who was studying Household Science and was also training as a baker at the Charlottetown Patisserie. Her name was Jade Spurgeon, the daughter of Ruby and Moody who was born after the Great War.

Seb found Jade charming and cute. She had the same personality as Ruby, sensitive in a cute way, funny, sweet and kind. She laughed at his jokes and was surprisingly quite knowledgeable when it came to farming which was a big positive for Seb. During their first winter break from Queens, Seb asked Ruby and Moody for permission to court Jade.

The news was met with delighted glee by both the Blythe and the Spurgeon parents. Seb and Jade looked on in amusement as the Spurgeons made their way to the Blythes with a bottle of champagned and toasted the union.

“Imagine Anne. The best of friends are about to become family!” exclaimed Ruby as she embraced Anne and both women stated to jump up and down.

Seb and Jade had to remind them that they were only at courting stage and were not about to get married.

“Yet. Not just yet!” gushed Ruby.

When Seb had graduated, the Green Gables Orchard trees which he planted, started to bear fruit and he made good on his estimated income and made Gilbert and Bash a pretty sum as a result.

Eventually, Seb and Jade married in a double wedding with Joy and Henri. Seb inherited the orchard upon the death of Anne and Gilbert. But he ensured that his siblings, the Lacroix family and Elijah were well looked after. He asked Shirley to draw up a contract that gave each and everyone of them a share of the profits from both orchards.

*****

A year after the death of Anne and Gilbert, the Blythe children and grandchildren gathered in the orchard under the Blythe family tree for a picnic to remember the couple they both held dear in their hearts.

While Anne left a long-lasting legacy in education and literature and Gilbert’s legacy led to scientific medical breakthroughs, the most important and proudest achievement they both recognised was that of their children.

Their children grew up seeing the love and passion that Anne and Gilbert had for their occupation and what they had for each other. All their children followed suit and pursued their passion and married for love.

Valentine, Joy, Jem, Walter, Nan, Di, Shirley, Rilla and Seb. A never forgotten child, a pharmacist, a surgeon, a writer, a nurse, a doctor, a lawyer, a teacher and a farmer entrepreneur. Each unique yet successful, kind, compassionate people. Just like their parents.

The greatest Blythe legacy of all was therefore was their love for each other and the love of family. The Blythe oak tree clearly and permanently signifies this legacy, carved on its trunk:

THE BLYTHES

JOHN + JOYCE

GILBERT + ANNE

VAL

JOY

JEM

WALTER

NAN

DI

SHIRLEY

RILLA

SEB

*****

Have you read all parts of this series?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, I think this is it for this series. Although, I don’t really want to stop writing about Anne and Gil.
> 
> I do have an outline of chapters looking back on their separation while Gilbert was at U of T and Anne was in Queens. I also have an outline of a modern Shirbert AU fic. I just don’t know when I’ll get a chance to write for the next few months. Life is about to get busy for me. COVID-19 has affected the industry I work in and I’ve had to find other part time jobs to supplement my income plus I have signed up to do some post-grad studies. Madness on my part – extra study and extra jobs. So, I will see how things go. Just a suggestion, subscribe to my username if you want to keep track of me posting new fics.
> 
> I speak for myself, but most writers are insecure about their work. We constantly question ourselves if its good enough, will people enjoy it, did I write it well? For those who have left kudos and comments of appreciation – I thank you. You don’t know how much it means to me. I urge you, if you’re reading this, if you find that you really like a fic you’re reading here (I don’t mean just mine, this applies to other writers who have posted their works), don’t be a silent reader – leave kudos or a kind comment. You can do so as a guest/anonymously. It really gives writers motivation and encouragement to continue with their work. I’ve read so many fics here that I really appreciate and I thank those writers for giving me the inspiration to write my own fic. Kudos to those who have posted their work. It takes courage to do so.
> 
> If you’re shy about leaving a comment you can send me a private message on bookishworm.loves2read@gmail.com . I’m social media shy so it’s the best way to contact me.


	25. Chronicles of Destiny

Just thought I'd let those who have subscribed to this part of the series that I will be posting Part 5 shortly. A companion to the Destiny Believes In Us series, titled CHRONICLES OF DESTINY.

It will be about the first year of separation for Anne and Gilbert when they both attend university in different provinces.

You may read CHRONICLES OF DESTINY (Part 5) after Part 3 and before Part 4 if you would like to read things in chronological order of timeline. But its not necessary. Reading the series in order from Part 1 to 5 is fine too.


End file.
